The Search
by Katz Potter
Summary: AU HBP and beyond. Sirius isn't dead. Perhaps he's in Middle Earth? A team of Sues and guys from various fandoms go dimension hopping to find him. Crack!fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. In Which the Sue is Introduced

**A/N: At the request of some of my fellow PotterSharians, as well as my crazy crazy thoughts, I'm going to post the bits of the fanfic I spent much of 05 writing with Meg and Emmy. I'm only going to post the bits that I wrote, as well as summaries of bits that can't be left out from Meg and Emmy's posts.**

A little backstory is required.

The Search originally began in a thread on a message board in 2003. It then migrated to LJ after the board went down. It continued until the end of 04, at which point we decided to start the story over. The bits I am going to share are from the new version.

Now, a word of warning: I was sixteen. My character is most definitely a very bipolar Mary Sue. I'm not even kidding. I know very well that she is. I don't need anyone to tell me. XD

I continue to write bits of this fic in my head at night, as it helps me get to sleep. I guess I haven't _**really**_** stopped writing it. Meg and Emmy have though, which is why any interaction with their characters is as I see it. So, without further ado, here's part one. Summaries of Meg and Emmy's posts are italicized.**

**Oh, and a warning. This fic contains profanity, abuse, nasty backstories, etc. So in other words, it's rated R. No sex though (yet). XD Just innuendo.**

_****************************_

Calista Barbod was out in London hunting vampires when she got a message on her wristwatch telling her to get back to headquarters ASAP. The wristwatches were so much more stealthy than using a Patronus, especially now that the war was over. It'd been nearly six years, actually, since Harry had defeated Voldemort.

She headed back to HQ, and when she got there, it was chaos. Dumbledore stood in the middle of it all, surrounded by people. Once they noticed Calista had returned, they calmed down. Dumbledore explained that he had been present when Sirius had fallen through the veil and that he had heard of the Search from Draco Malfoy, who had been at Headquarters a few days previous without Calista's knowledge. Calista gave her second in command and best friend Katz a look, and the younger girl blushed and toed the ground.

Dumbledore explained that he thought Sirius had been transported to an alternate dimension, and recommended that Calista contact an associate. He then left, and Calista rounded on Katz to demand why Draco had been there. Katz explained that she had run into Draco and his mother, who was an Elf, while out buying supplies, and had invited them back home. She had been looking into Middle-Earth as an option and Narcissa had told her of a man who had never been seen before in the marshes.

Calista dismissed it after teasing Katz for a moment, then told her friend to help the boys while she went to call her associate.

"All right boys," Katz said, clapping her hands as she walked into the room. "I need you all to make copies of these maps and enlarge them." She shoved a pile of maps at them and headed out of the room.

She then went upstairs to her own room, which was decked out in neutral blues. With a sigh, she collapsed onto her bed.

'What am I supposed to do now?" she asked herself, and then turned to the picture on her bedside table. "Dad?"

The picture smiled on.

A tear made its way down her cheek as she thought desperately of what to do. Then she had an idea.

She would owl Draco, the lying bastard. He had promised that he wouldn't say anything, and he apparently had. Cursing inwardly for trusting him in the first place, she pulled out pen and paper.

Draco-

You bastard. You swore to me you wouldn't tell anyone, and then you turned right around and told Dumbledore.

I guess you haven't changed one bit since school. Should have realised that you're still a stuck up blonde with an inflated head.

I have something for you and your mum; meet me in the square in front of the house at three PM tomorrow.

Be there, or suffer the consequences.

She put the letter into an envelope and tied it to her owl, Cliodona before opening her window and allowing the owl to fly away.

Then she collapsed onto her bed in tears. Why oh why was she so damn trusting? Like always, she had left her heart out on her sleeve and someone had taken advantage of it. Because of that, Calista was losing trust in her.

With a yell of rage, she flung one of the smooth stones that had previously sat on her bedside table into the mirror, causing said mirror to break into a thousand pieces.

The door opened. "Katz? I thought I heard something break." It was Hermione.

"Only my heart," Katz replied bitterly.

"…And the mirror," the elder girl observed. "Don't let Malfoy get to you like that. He's always been a lying bastard; always will be. Seriously."

Katz smiled. "I know. And yet… something just tells me that deep down, he cares."

"Yeah, about himself."

She sighed. "I dunno…"

"Look, we need your help downstairs. The boys have no clue what they're doing."

"Idiots," Katz mumbled. "Figures, they are male after all."

Hermione's brow cocked. "You know, not all men are incompetent jerks."

"I know."

"Good. I'm heading back downstairs to see what I can sort out."

"I'm coming with you." Katz rose and followed her downstairs.

It was a mess. There was paper strewn everywhere, and several books lay here and there.

"Good lord," she muttered, and began to tidy up. "Guess I can't let guys do anything without my supervision…"

"Well you didn't exactly elaborate on what we were supposed to do," Fred retorted.

"I figured that you would be smart enough to figure it out," she snapped back.

"Not those shitty instructions!"

"Well maybe next time I'll just throw something at you and have you figure it out yourself!"

"I'll throw it right back at you; do your own shit!"

"Hey! What is going on here?" Calista asked, coming onto the scene.

"She threw some crap at us and expected us to figure out what to do!"

"I told them what to do! They were just too stupid to actually do it!"

"All right, both of you sit down!" She waved her wand and Katz and Fred sat. "Now, Katz first, tell me what happened."

"I gave them some maps and told them to enlarge and copy them. It was a simple enough task!"

"You didn't elaborate enough," Fred replied.

"All right. Fred and the others couldn't do what Katz told them because she didn't elaborate enough," Calista said. "Katz, you should know to elaborate on things like this. Fred, you and the others should know to ask her. Now, this argument is settled. Katz, I want to speak with you for a moment."

Fred went off, and Calista pulled Katz into the storage room off the main hall.

"All right, what's going on?" she demanded. "Something's up. You never act like this."

"It's just stress," Katz responded. "Seriously, it's nothing to worry about."

"I think it is." She peered closely at her friend. "Have you been taking your potion?"

"Sparingly."

"Why?"

"I'm almost out."

"Then buy some more."

"Calista, we're broke. We have no income, no money. We used the last of it to buy the groceries."

"Why didn't you pick up more when you went out for groceries?"

"It wasn't as high on my list of priorities," Katz replied softly. "Food first, meds later. By the time I got to that point, I was out of money."

Calista kneaded her forehead. "What are we going to do?"

"You're the brains of this operation," Katz snapped. "I only handle groceries and money."

"If you had told me we were low on money, I could have gotten a job!"

Katz sighed, defeated. "And as usual, it's all my fault. I'll go look for a job, then." She pushed past Calista and left the room.

"Katz, wait," Calista said, but Katz ignored her and went upstairs after fetching the newspaper from the kitchen. "Dammit!" she cried in frustration, punching the wall.  
Up in her room, Katz sat at her desk, looking sadly at the paper. Slowly, she picked up a highlighter and marked an ad.

Many highlighted ads later, there was a knock on the door. "Katz? Can I come in?" came Calista's voice.

"What for?"

"To apologise."

"There's no need. We already decided that it was my fault."

"You're making this harder than it should be."

"Calista, please leave me alone. I don't want to argue anymore today."

Calista sighed. "Fine. But we're going to talk tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever."

Calista left her alone and she went to bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Mmmm, yes, oh God yesssss…" cried a dark-haired woman, and then she screamed in ecstasy.

"Mmmm, yesss…. God, Lindsay… you're still the best I've had in years!" said the man on top of her, who was fairly well built and had white-blonde hair.

They lay there for a minute or two, then the man got up and started to dress. The woman rolled onto her side and watched him.

"Does this mean you'll do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Kill Thomas, of course."

"If I did, you'd be left with that snot-nosed brat of yours."

She grinned. "But I'd also be left in charge of the money he's given her in his will."

"True… but why the rush all the sudden?"

There was a flicker of doubt in her eyes. "He's filed for divorce."

"Ah, I see."

"Lucius, please…"

"All right, I'll do it… but I'm not going to tell you when or where, do you understand?"

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, jumping of the bed to kiss him. "How much do you want?"

"Just as much of this" – he spanked her – "as I can get. I haven't had a decent kill lately, anyways." She grinned up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment, and then broke away, saying, "I've got to get home, Lindsay. Narcissa will worry."

"All right… Bye Lucius."

He grinned and spanked her again before walking out of the room. Once he got outside, he paused, keeping as still as possible. Then he whirled, drawing his wand and saying, "Avada Kedavra!" The bolt of green light hurtled through the air toward a bush and then Katz woke up with a gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispered, and then turned to the picture on her bedside table. "Dad?"

There was silence, until a tap on her window made her shriek. She looked up to see a pale face looking through the window at her. It was Draco.

Wait. Draco? She did a double take. What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing staring at her through her window?

She went over and opened the window. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, finally admitting that you're a stuck-up jerk?"

"No, about… something else. Somewhere other than here. Do you have a broom?"

"No."

"All right… I guess you'll have to ride with me on mine."

"And who said I was even going to go with you?" she asked.

He looked at her, eyes pleading. "Please, Katz."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered, climbing out the window and onto the broom behind him.

He didn't know she was scared of heights, so when she clutched him tighter as he flew higher, he thought it was because she was attracted to him.

When they at last landed in a clearing surrounded by trees, Draco immediately began setting up wards around the perimeter. Katz, on the other hand, fell to all fours and dry heaved. God, how she hated heights. She had been tremendously afraid of them ever since… no. That was the past, and there was no way she was going to reflect on it… not with him there.

Suddenly he was beside her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, walking over to a bench and sitting down.

He looked at her. "If you say so."

"I do say so. We came here to talk, so start talking."

He began to pace instead. He went back and forth several times before he suddenly stopped and said, "I got your letter."

"…."

"And I know what you're doing."

She raised her eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"And I want to propose another way of getting what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother isn't as healthy as she looks," he told her softly. "I'd rather not cause her pain by being forcibly kidnapped."

She was outraged. "How dare you! Suggesting that I'd kidnap someone!"

With all the reflexes of his years of a Seeker, he swiftly bent and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "I dare because it's true," he hissed savagely. "I dare because I know that you'll go to any lengths to get what you want, what you supposedly 'need.' Admit it – you want me. You need me."

Angrily, she knocked his hand away, bolting up. "You're delusional," she snapped. "I've never wanted you, and I've certainly never needed you!"

He fell silent for a moment, biting his lip, before finally saying, "But you need my mother."

"Yes," she replied quietly, knowing that it was no use lying to him now.

"I love my mother," he said. "And I'd rather not let you have her, so I'm offering to go in her place."

"No… we need her. She's the only one who knows the information we need. She's got books, papers…"

He rolled his eyes. "I can get all that for you. All I'm asking is to please spare my mum."

"And you'll be kidnapped in her place?"

"I was going to come freely, but yes."

"Freely? How am I to know you won't run off?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples wearily. "I suppose there's no way, since I'm an insufferable git."

She shivered suddenly as a gust of cold wind blew through the clearing and realised that she was still in her pyjamas. Suddenly she found a warm cloak around her shoulders. She looked up at him, wondering what was up. He was never this kind.

"All right Malfoy, what's going on?"

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're up to something. You're never this nice. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just want my mother to be out of your clutches and safe at the Manor."

She paused for a moment. "All right, fine. If you want me to trust you, then show up at the house tomorrow at the appointed time with everything your mum knows about Middle-Earth and all the books, maps, and papers relating to the subject. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding. She stood and held out her hand, and he shook it, before, to her amazement, leaning in and pecking her on the cheek. Then she slapped him. "I was just saying thank you!" he protested, rubbing the red mark.

"Then say it without your lips touching me," she snapped. "Now take me back home."

"Are you sure? You didn't seem very keen on flying."

She glared at him. "Just get me home!"

He sighed and walked over to the broom, getting on it. Katz followed and made to get on behind him, but he stopped her. "Wait. Sit in front of me in case you pass out, all right?"

"You just want to cop a feel," she replied, but obeyed him.

As they took off, her eyes were shut tight, and when she opened them at last, she saw the ground far below and clutched at the broom handle, making it swerve violently.

"Katz, stop," he told her gently, taking one hand off the broom and wrapping his arm around her middle. "Relax. I've got you."

Slowly, she did so, her hands sliding off the broom and coming to rest on her knees as she leaned tensely back on him, taking deep, gulping breaths. She could feel the icy sweat starting to form on her body, despite the warmth of the cloak, and her hands and knees were shaking.

He noticed it. "Relax," he said. "It's okay to pass out, I swear I won't drop you."

She turned to look up at him, and he saw that her eyes were wide with fear, and they shone with unshed tears. Why had she agreed to let him fly her back if she was this frightened? "Katz, you idiot, close your eyes and think about green grass and solidity."

"I can't," she croaked, the tears streaming down her face. "I'm not allowed tp."

"Not allowed – here," he said, pulling a small vial out of him pocket. "Drink this. It's a sleeping potion."

Without a word, she drank it. A minute later, she was slumped against him, and he was free to wonder about her last words. It obviously was something from her past, and it apparently instilled such a fear in her than she couldn't even close her eyes. But what was it?

Sighing, he flew in silence, until at last he arrived back at the house and tucked her, still sleeping, into her bed. Then he flew home, forgetting that he had left his cloak wrapped around her.

***

She woke the next morning feeling unnaturally warm. She kicked off her covered and realised she was wrapped in a cloak. Then last night rushed back into her head.

"Oh, fuck," she whispered, scrambling out of bed and the cloak. She hung the cloak on the back of the door and got dressed, cursing inwardly.

She was so screwed. What was she on last night? Besides of course the lack of meds and food, something was bloody wrong with her.

Then she glanced down and saw that her underwear was red.

"Son of a bitch."

So that was the problem. Aunt Flo. Joy, just another thing to make her life a living hell.

She sighed and put on a pad before heading downstairs.

"Katz! I was wondering when you'd get up," Calista said. She seemed to have cheered up a lot.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Noon? Shit!"

"Uhm… you normally sleep this late on Saturdays. Why are you freaking out?"

"Erm… come here." She grabbed Calista's arm and dragged her into the storage room. "Look, last night, Malfoy came to my room."

"He what?"

"He flew up to my window and told me he wanted to talk. I didn't see any harm in it, so I went with him to some clearing and he told me that he'd come in place of his mum."

"What do you mean?"

Katz took a deep breath. "You know how I am when things aren't going well. I act irrationally. Well, he knew what I was up to – which was basically kind of kidnapping his mum – and he said he'd go in her place. So I kind of agreed, and he's coming here at three."

She bit her lip, waiting for Calista's reaction, which would not be pretty


	2. In Which Draco and Katz Argue

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, Tolkien, etc.**

_Calista burst into laughter, and continued for five minutes. Then she told Katz that she accepted what she had done and wasn't mad at all. Katz was rather confused, but ended up changing the subject. Calista told her she may be getting a job at the Ministry of Magic, then said her associate was coming within a week. Katz told her she was looking forward to meeting him then headed off as Calista thought back to her conversation with her associate, who was, in fact, Spike._

_A little later, a girl named Mikaela (Mika) comes to the house. She can move between dimensions._

Katz made herself something to eat, then headed upstairs to get a room ready for Draco. She checked to see which rooms were available, then headed back downstairs. "Calista, can I give him the – Oh, hello," she said, noticing Mikaela. "I'm Katz. Are you Calista's associate?"

"Uhm, no," Mika replied. "I'm…"

"Oh, okay. Welcome to the Search," Katz said distractedly. "Calista, I'm putting him in the green room, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, she headed back upstairs.

***b***

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. Katz hurried downstairs, smoothing her hair as she went. She opened the door, and there stood Draco.

He was completely covered by a cloak, and carried nothing with him. Which was just a bit strange.

"Come in," she said, opening the door wider. He stepped inside and she led him into the kitchen. "Go ahead and sit down."

He did so, pulling several things of his pockets and setting them on the table. Katz left him for a moment and came back with Calista and Mikaela.

"Well, when I went into the study this morning, Mum was already there," he began as soon as they had sat down. "She told me that Dumbledore had told her what we were up to, and that she wanted to help, so she gave me all these." He took out his wand and enlarged several scrolls of parchment, a large brown envelope, and a Pensieve. "The scrolls are maps, the envelope has everything she's written about Middle-earth, and the Pensieve holds all of her memories."

"Great," Calista said, gathering it all up and leaving, Mikaela following her. Katz and Draco were alone.

"Mum said she likes you," he told her, "so she gave me these to give to you." He enlarged a bundle of what appeared to be clothing, a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

"Uh…" she replied.

"She said you'd need them. There's evil growing in that world and we'll have to protect ourselves."

"Sure, whatever," she muttered. "I'll show you to your room now."

He shrugged and gathered his things before standing. She grabbed the bundle of clothing and weapons and then led him upstairs to the green room, which was, purely by coincidence, next to hers.

"This is your room," she told him, opening the door. "I'll let you get settled." He nodded and went in, closing the door behind him. She went into her own room to take a closer look at what he had given her.

The sword was in a leather scabbard, which had been tooled with a vine design. The quiver (also leather) had the same design, but the bow had flowers on the vine.

The clothing consisted of a pair of leggings, a lightweight undertunic, a heavier, sleeveless overtunic made of thin leather, and a pair of sturdy yet lightweight boots. All of it was a shade of brown or green in color.

She looked at it silently, tears welling in her eyes. _'It probably won't fit,' _she thought, turning away, only to find Draco standing in the doorway.

"God! Malfoy, don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm uh, settled, I guess."

"All right," she replied. "Come on downstairs; I'll give go a briefing and Calista can help."

He nodded and they went downstairs. They were in the middle of the briefing when Fred walked in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he demanded, pointing at Draco.

"Helping," Katz snapped. "Now get out of here, and if you tell anyone else, I'll have to hurt you."

He glared at her and left.

***b***

Later at dinner, Draco and Katz were the last to enter. Immediately everyone started to whisper.

"Everyone HUSH," Katz said. "Malfoy is here as my guest. He is here to help, and the information he has for us may very well be the key to finding Sirius. If you threaten or hurt him, I will curse you so badly that you'll be feeling it for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded their consent.

"Good. Now let's eat."

***b***

That night, Draco lay in bed, unable to sleep. Part of the reason was that he was in new, unfamiliar surroundings. The second and slightly more pressing part was that there were soft groans and whimpers coming from Katz's room next door.

He lay still, wondering what she was doing. He didn't hear any masculine sounds, so she had to be alone. He was silent, listening intently for any sound that might indicate what she was up to.

Suddenly there came her voice, pleading with some unknown thing. "Please… no, Vince…. I didn't mean it! Please stop, _please_…." She began to sob.

So she was dreaming. It didn't sound like a very nice dream. Perhaps he should wake her up. She sobbed again, and he made up his mind and got up. He pulled on a shirt and went into her room.

She was in bed, tossing and turning as tears streamed down her cheeks. She cried out, her face contorted in pain.

He hurried to her side and sat on the bed before gently shaking her awake. "Katz, Katz, wake up. Wake up, Katz, you're dreaming."

She bolted upright, took one look at him, and burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Instinctively, he pulled her closer, letting her sob into his shoulder. "It's all right," he whispered. "You're safe with me."

Eventually her tears dried and she realised exactly what she was doing. She shoved him away, so hard that he fell off the bed, and scrambled to the corner, clutching the covers around her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied from the floor.

"And so you came in here to molest me?"

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time," he said sarcastically.

"Pervert," she snapped.

"First of all," he responded, getting up, "I'm only two years older than you. Second, I would never molest a woman. Learn to hear sarcasm. Third, I couldn't sleep because you were groaning and whimpering in here like you were having the best sex of your life. I came in here because you bloody started crying, and I woke you up from what apparently was a pretty bad nightmare."

She glared at him. "First of all, I'm a virgin. I will never spread my legs for any man. Second, it was not a nightmare. It was a very lovely dream. It had Sean Connery in it." She knew it was a lie, and she knew that he knew it, too.

"Now who's a pervert?" he asked. "Look Potter, or Turner, or whatever the hell your name is right now, you were having a damn nightmare, and don't you deny it."

"Fine. It was a nightmare. It was a bad nightmare. Thank you for waking me up. However, there was no reason for you stick around, let alone touch me. And what the hell was that crap about being safe with you?"

"You were crying, and I figured that you needed some comfort. God, woman, get a grip. Not all men are potential rapists."

"Sure they aren't, and I'm Shirley Temple. What are you trying to pull, Malfoy?"

He just looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Nothing. I just care, that's all. Go back to sleep. I'll tuck you in, if you like."

"I can do that myself," she snapped.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving until you do," he replied, taking a couple steps toward the door.

"Just turn off the light as you leave, all right?"

"Whatever. Go on, tuck yourself in."

She moved back to the middle of the bed, slithering under the covers until she was comfortable.

She turned to look at him, an curious glint in her eye, her brow furrowed. "Hey Malfoy, who's Shirley Temple?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes, flicked off the light, and left.

Two minutes later, as he lay snuggled in bed, he wondered why he _had_ comforted her. Obviously she had been distraught, but what had moved him to let her cry into his shoulder? He shrugged it off as his eyelids slowly closed. Ten seconds passed, and he was fast asleep.


	3. In Which There Are Beatings 'n Snoggings

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, Tolkien, etc.**

**A/N: There's some abuse in this chapter.**

_Spike arrives. He argues with Draco. Draco looks kinda like Spike. Calista gets that job and gets passed a file on Sirius. Calista walks in on Draco and Katz snogging. That scene gets inserted in my post._

Katz woke the next morning, dressed, and quietly snuck out. She had a mission that day to speak to her younger sister.

She arrived at her former home and knocked on the door. It immediately opened, and a brunette head appeared around it.

"You shouldn't be here," Ollie hissed.

"I know," Katz replied. "But I had to talk to you."

"They're still asleep, so be quiet."

"Well duh," she muttered, stepping inside.

They caught up with each other for two hours, and then Ollie heard their parents stirring. "You'd better go, Katz," she warned.

Katz stood and gathered her things. They got all the way to the living room before Lindsay and Doug came out of their bedroom.

"Why Ollie, did you have a sleepover last night without us knowing?" Lindsay asked. "Why don't you introduce us?"

Katz bit her lip and turned, knowing what would come.

"Why… Doug, it's Katherine, back from her sojourn in America! Hello Kat darling," her mother said, coming over to embrace her. Katz stiffened at her touch.

Doug was smiling that smile he had, and Katz knew why. "Katherine, we've missed hearing from you… and from Vincent," he murmured.

"That's been over for a long time," Katz replied shakily.

"Oh really? That's too bad. He knew how to keep you in line, he did. Knew how he could make you obey, you little tramp." In an instant, he had his wand out, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ceiling. She groped for her wand, but couldn't find it.

Her mother waved it tauntingly at her. "Looking for this? Ollie, go to your room."

Eyes wide and fear-filled, Ollie went, unable to help.

"Not feeling so independent now, are you, Kat?" Lindsay asked with an evil grin.

"Let me down Mum," Katz whispered, screwing her eyes shut tightly.

"No, I think I'll go eat breakfast."

Katz paled. They were going to do what they always did, leave her up there until the spell wore off. It wouldn't take long, but she would plummet ten feet to the concrete floor.

And she did, shortly after they had finished their eggs. They immediately set in on her, dragging her by the hair, kicking and slapping her until she screamed in pain and curled into a ball, sobbing.

Lindsay kicked her one last time for good measure as Doug said, "Shall we finish our breakfast, then?"

"Of course," she replied, and then glared at Katz. "Green really doesn't suit you, dear."

Katz didn't reply. She lay there for about ten minutes, until she found the strength to stand. One of her feet was broken, and more than likely her left wrist was, too. She picked up her wand and limped to the door, grabbing her bag as she went.

"By the way, Katherine, I saw Narcissa Malfoy yesterday. She said her son had taken quite a liking to you."

Katz turned, smiling as she opened the door. "I'm surprised she even spoke to you, considering you were having an affair with Lucius and conspired with him to kill Dad," she said sweetly, and closed the door. The look on Lindsay's face was priceless, and Katz, laughing hollowly, Disapparated.

She arrived in the alley between the house and the house next door. She began to climb the trellis that was connected to the house right below her window. Wincing with pain at every move, she made it halfway before she lost her footing. "Shit!"

Then Draco's window opened, and his head popped out. "Katz? What the hell are you doing there?"

"Shush," she muttered. "Just help me up."

He leaned down and grabbed her right hand. Slowly he helped her climb up to his window, and then pulled her through the window. She landed on the floor with a soft thump and a cry of pain.

"Your wrist is broken," he observed.

"Yeah I know," she snapped, pulling out her wand. She tried to heal it, but her right hand was shaking too much.

"Let me help you," he said.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying again. It just made it hurt more. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"You're not," he told her softly, kneeling down beside her. "Let me help."

Slowly, she nodded. "Let me get stuff off, there's more to heal."

"Stay still. Just tell me what to do."

"My shoes… my foot is broken."

He went and pulled them off. "My God, what have you been doing?"

She shook her head, tears flowing freely. "I can't tell you. But now I need my jeans and shirt off."

He sighed, and then looked at her. "I hope you're wearing something underneath."

She managed to glare at him.

"Okay, okay…" He began unfastening buttons and slowly pulling items off, until all she wore was a lacy white bra and underwear. "Gee, and I figured under all that modest clothing there'd be a red thong," he joked… or attempted to. The joking tone was lost when he saw all the bruises she had.

"Maybe I should get Calista," he murmured.

She bolted up, crying, "No! Please, she can't know."

He bit his lip, and then sighed again. "The things you get yourself into."

"Just help me, Draco. Please," she whispered, eyes pleading.

Without a word, he began healing her. Soon, she was completely healed. He helped her put her clothes back on, and then she looked at him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you," she said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I just wish you would tell me what you were up to this morning," he replied, helping her up.

"I can't tell you. Not yet, at least," she mumbled, heading to her room. He followed her.

"Why not?"

"Because I… Because I don't know how you'd react." She turned to look at him, dropping her bag on the floor. "You might do something you'll regret later. That's why Calista can't know. She's too protective of me."

He moved towards her, closing her door behind him. "Who's to say I'm not?" he murmured, putting his hands on her hips.

She looked at him wide-eyed, wondering what he was going to do.

"Draco…"

"Shhh," he whispered, and then he kissed her. Her knees turned to jelly and she molded to him, her hands coming up to run through his flaxen hair. Her head swam as his tongue did unmentionable things to her mouth, and then her ears caught the sound of the door opening.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Calista yelled at Draco._

_They quickly unlocked their lips and the look on Draco's face was that of fear and worry as he tried to explain himself._

_"Speak before I kill Draco!" she said._

_"Well umm Katz was in need of my services and I was helping her and you know what it's really none of your business what we were doing," he said and took a step towards her._

_"Oh really? Please remember Draco Malfoy you are a guest in MY house! You are here because WE need your help and as soon as you're done here you will not show your face here again am I understood?"_

_"Fuck you Calista!" Draco said and that's all he had to say. The next thing he knew Draco was down on the floor in a headlock. He had effectively pissed Calista off and some of the anger and hate that she had held for him came out of her now._

_"Sorry didn't hear you Draco what'd you say?" she asked._

_"I said fuck you!" She squeezed harder on his neck until he turned blue._

_"Sorry I didn't hear you Draco what'd you say?"_

_"All right, all right I get you! I understand! Now let me go!" Draco replied, and she loosened the hold she had on him. He got up and glared at her._

_"Good I'm glad you understand you little prick. Don't let me catch you like that again." She looked at them both._

_"God Calista don't you think I would've had him dead already if I didn't like it? Get out of my room now! GO!" Katz yelled and slammed her door in Calista's face._

_"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Calista yelled through the door and went down stairs to the library._

Katz turned to Draco, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "She was only trying to protect me."

"And she hates me period for being so mean to her in school," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Still," she replied, her eyes troubled. "Cutting off your air supply wasn't necessary."

"Look," he told her, grabbing her upper arms and looking her in the eye, "That doesn't matter. I was bound to get it sooner or later. Tell me what you meant when you said you'd have killed me already if you didn't like it."

She flushed and looked away. "It was nothing, I…"

"Katz. Tell me." The tone of his voice made her look back at him, and his eyes bore into hers.

"I did like it," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I hate to say it, but I did. But it can't happen again. We're not friends, we're not lovers. I only let you kiss me to thank you for helping me." She broke away, turning from him.

He looked at her solemnly as she crossed to the window. She turned slightly, and he could see that her cheeks were wet with tears. He walked up behind her and she turned to face him. "Draco, please…"

Gently, he took his thumb and wiped away her tears. "It's all right to feel, Katz," he murmured. "It's all right to know what you want."

"Please leave," she choked, closing her eyes against the sight of him.

"All right. I will." She felt him move away, and then suddenly his lips were on hers. Her eyes snapped open and then closed as she surrendered to his kiss. His hands moved to encircle her waist as he teased her mouth open with his tongue. She grabbed his arms for support and found herself molding to him once more as any and all coherent thoughts fled her mind.

Then he pulled away, and everything came rushing back. Tears filled her eyes once again, and she slapped him. "Get out," she hissed.

"I suppose I deserved that," he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Out!"

"All right, all right, I'm going," he said, making for the door. He had it halfway closed behind him when he turned and added, "You're a great kisser." Then he had to duck as a book went flying past his head. "Night Katz," he said with a grin, and the door snapped shut.

Katz stared at the door, her lip quivering. Then she burst into sobs. Why did he have to do this to her? Why did he have to remind her everything she had left behind, everything she wanted to forget?

She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep, unaware that Draco was listening to her every sob.


	4. In Which Draco Gets SupahPowahz

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, Tolkien, etc.**

Katz woke up the next morning to a piece of paper lying on the pillow next to her. She groped for her glasses, found them, and read the note.

_Katz,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you cry. I promise I won't kiss you again, all right? Not unless you want me to._

_I didn't lie last night; you are a great kisser. And you look really cute asleep._

_-Draco_

_P.S. I like your ducks._

She smiled a bit at the last line. Her room had at least ten stuffed ducks scattered around it, mainly because she hadn't been allowed to have any stuffed ducks when she was younger. Actually, she hadn't been allowed to have stuffed anything.

Then her smile faded. He had probably wanted to write that it had seemed like she wanted him to kiss her, since she had kissed him back, but resisted it.

Unconsciously, she lifted her fingers to her lips. He was a good kisser too, and the fact was that she liked his kisses. She fought a mad urge to go next door and snog him silly. She couldn't. She had sworn off all men, and for a pretty damn good reason. They were womanizers, all of them, and Draco Malfoy was no excuse.

She crumpled up the note into a ball and threw it across the room. "Bastard," she muttered.

Rising, she dressed, and then headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

_Calista and Spike argue. Calista finds calculations and maps in the file she was slipped that point to Middle-Earth. At work, Tonks offers her the idea of using the veil in the Department of Mysteries to travel between dimensions. When Calista gets home that night, at dinner, she poses the theory to everyone else._

Katz glanced around the table, then stood. "I'm in."

"Me too," said Draco, rising.

One by one, everyone else rose.

Calista's eyes shone. "Thanks a bunch, guys."

Katz rolled her eyes. "Look hun, you're my friend. I'm gonna stick by you, no matter what."

Her eyebrows rose, and Katz knew she begged to differ but wasn't going to start arguing with her in front of everyone. Katz smirked, then laid her hand on Calista's arm. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk with you in the morning, 'kay?"

Calista nodded. "We do need to talk."

"Goodnight," she replied, then headed upstairs.

Once in her room, Katz peeled off her clothes before pulling on a large nightshirt. Then she let down her hair, and it fell down her back in shining brown waves before she started to brush it.

"You have gorgeous hair," said a voice, and her head snapped up.

A pair of grey eyes twinkled in the doorway.

"Get out," she said, going back to brushing her hair.

"I am out," he replied. "I'm standing in the hallway."

She turned to glare at him. "What do you want?"

"To see how you're feeling. You were acting a little… off today."

"For your information, the past few days I've had my period. Now it's over. Happy now?"

He blinked. He obviously hadn't expected that. She chuckled lightly, beginning to braid her hair over her shoulder. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorjamb, watching her.

"Yeah, I guess," he finally mumbled distractedly. "I really do like your hair… it's all shiny."

She gave him an odd look. "Is… something wrong?"

He blinked again, shook his head slightly, and raked a hand through his hair. "No, no, I just…."

"Just what?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I'm gonna head to bed. Night."

"Night," she replied, rather perplexed. Why in the world was he behaving like this?

Shrugging it off, she finished the braid, clicked off the light, and climbed into bed.

******b******

The next morning, Calista knocked on Katz's door, waking her up.

"Come in," Katz called groggily, sitting up. Calista came in, shutting the door behind her. "Hi… what time is it?"

"Ten. I wanted to talk to you for a moment," Calista replied. "Are you sure you're okay with the whole veil thing?"

Katz nodded. "Yeah, I like the idea. I'm fine with it. When are we going?"

"I'm not sure," Calista replied. "I'll need to speak to Tonks again. In the meantime, I need you to go shopping today."

"But… we don't have any money…."

"Yes we do. Mikaela's an heiress, and she's offered to pay for all of our expenses."

Katz's brow furrowed. "You know I don't like borrowing money from people."

Calista sighed. "I know, but we don't have any choice. We need groceries and you need your medicine."

"No I don't."

"Don't bullshit me Katz. You do and you know it."

"Fine. I'll be gone all afternoon; don't wait up for me."

"See me just before you leave. I'll have the list and money for you."

"Whatever."

"Look, I'm sorry it's come down to this. I don't like borrowing money either, all right?"

"I know, and in the end, it's all my fault, so just leave me alone, all right? I'll be down in ten minutes."

Calista left. Katz rose and got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. She unbraided her hair, brushed it, and braided it again. Then she went downstairs and met up with Calista, who handed her a list and a small sack of money.

"See if anyone wants to go with you," she said.

Katz poked her head into the kitchen. Draco sat at the table, eating some toast. "I'm going shopping," she told him. "Would you like to come?"

"No thanks," he replied, shaking his head.

"All right. See you tonight, bastard." She left, grabbing her cloak off the hook by the door as she went.

"Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed. "What did I ever do to you?"

The door opened. "A lot of stuff," she called, and the door slammed shut again.

He jumped up, grabbed his wand, and ran out the door after her, but she was already gone. Mumbling angrily, he Apparated, reappearing in Diagon Alley.

He caught a glimpse of her hair in the crown and followed the swinging braid. She first went to the apothecary. He followed at a distance, hiding behind a shelf once he got inside. She looked through the shelf in front of her, found what she wanted, and grabbed five bottles of it. She then went to the counter to pay for it. While she was talking to the shop owner, he moved around to find out what she had taken. He looked, found it, and blinked.

An antidepressant? Why would she need that? What cause would she have to be depressed?

He paused; thought for a moment. Maybe it was because of the way he and the Slytherins had treated her in school? She had never cried when they had hexed her. She had simply walked off, her head held high. He had thought that it was pride, but maybe… maybe it had been to keep herself from crying. She had never let on how much it hurt her; she had merely let them do what they wanted to her, never making a sound.

She had finished paying, and he followed her out of the shop and into several other shops as she went about her business. She had paused for a moment to gazer longingly at a beautiful blue silk dress robe, and then moved on. He sighed, wishing he could make her happy, but he doubted he could, not with all her inner turmoil.

Suddenly he realised that she was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. He took out his wand and Apparated, appearing in the front hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Draco!" cried Narcissa, coming to hug him. "What are you doing here? You look troubled. Do you want to talk?"

"Actually, yes. Can we sit down?"

"Of course! Come into the living room, I'll get some tea."

He followed her into the living room and sat as she bustled about, making tea. She handed him a steaming cup and sat down across from him, placing her own cup on the coffee table between them.

"Now," she said, "tell me what's on your mind."

"You remember Katz Potter, I'm sure…. Knew her as Katherine Turner in school, am I correct?"

Narcissa nodded. "Go on."

"And I'd tell Father how many times I'd hexed her, but I could never seem to make her cry. He'd be disappointed and tell me to try harder the next year." He took a sip of tea as his mother nodded again. "Well, you know I'm living with her and her friend Calista – who was also in school with me; I treated her badly as well – and I sort of followed her as she went shopping today. I found out she's taking antidepressants."

Narcissa's expression darkened. "Dear me," she murmured.

"I feel so guilty, Mum. I made her feel worthless, like some piece of rubbish that can be hexed around without any regard for its feelings. Now she's got to spend money on potions instead of using it to buy herself pretty things."

She leaned forward. "Draco, let me tell you something. She did not have a happy home life. She was unwanted and unloved. Do not blame this wholly on yourself."

He blinked. "What – what was going on at home?"

"I can't tell you," she replied, shaking her head. "That is for her to divulge, should she choose to do so."

"All right. Thanks Mum."

She looked at him curiously. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Managing a halfhearted grin, he finished off his tea. "Yes. She's such a wonderful – albeit somewhat eccentric – person, despite all she's been through. And she doesn't hate me for all I've done to her in the past. Calista still hates me, and I did less to her than I did to Katz."

"She truly is a good woman. She did not deserve all she's been through."

"What do you mean?"

"That is another thing I cannot tell you. I'm sorry Draco, but some things you must find out on your own."

He nodded, distant. His eyes lost focus as his mind drifted to her lying on the floor in his bedroom with naught but her underthings on, covered in bruises. He remembered how soft her lips were, how innocent her gaze had been…. She was so naïve. She had said the first night she was a virgin, and he had to believe her, despite the way she kissed.

"She's a great kisser," he said suddenly.

"What?" his mother asked, a bit stunned. "She's kissed you?"

"I kissed her, and she kissed me back. Then Calista put me in a headlock till I turned blue and Katz slapped me."

Narcissa, unable to help herself, chuckled.

I suppose I deserved it," he muttered, and then he froze. "Something's wrong. Katz is in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. I don't know how, but somehow I know that something's not right." He rose and kissed her on the cheek. "I need to go, Mum. Thanks for listening."

"Keep her safe," Narcissa said, and he Apparated to the house before hurrying inside.


	5. In Which Narcissa and Katz Bond

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, Tolkien, etc.**

"Calista, where's Katz?" Draco demanded.

Calista blinked. "I sent her back out again, because I forgot to put something on the list. Where were you?"

"Talking to my mother."

"Awww, wittle Dwacy can't wive wifout his mummy," she teased.

"This is not a laughing matter!" he snapped, before Apparating to Diagon Alley.

He immediately began searching in all the side alleys. Finding nothing there, he turned to Knockturn Alley. A brief search, and he found her unconscious in a tiny alley between an apothecary and a curio shop. She was bruised and bloody, and a quick assessment revealed a broken arm. He gingerly picked her up and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Mum," he called, striding into the living room. Narcissa, who had been sitting there, rose, a worried look on her face.

"Bring her upstairs to a guest room," she ordered, leading the way. "Then get me some clean cloths and hot water." He laid her on the bed in the first guest room, and then hurried off.

Narcissa went to work removing Katz's clothes. Soon all she wore were her underthings. She began assessing the damage, quickly fixing the broken arm. There was a brief flicker of something, a different Katz…. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Mmmhmmm. A glamour. But what would Katz need to hide?

At that moment Draco came back in and Narcissa made herself busy cleaning Katz up. "Go make some tea," she told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I want to help."

"You can help by making some tea."

There was a groan from the bed. They looked over at Katz, who was moving slightly. "Ugh," she muttered, opening her eyes, then squeezing them shut. "Goddamn light…." Narcissa turned it down. "Where am I? What happened? Oh shit, Calista! Shopping!" She bolted upright, then immediately fell back with a cry of pain. "Fuck, my head!"

"Tea," Narcissa told Draco, and he went.

Katz slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I and why is it so cold?"

"You're at Malfoy Manor."

"Oh my God, he kidnapped me," she whispered in shock. "MALFOY!" She made to get up, but Narcissa held her down.

"Relax," she said. "He didn't kidnap you; he found you unconscious in Knockturn Alley and brought you here. Rest, dear. I'll take care of you." As she spoke, she waved her wand, and Katz felt herself drifting off.

"Will she be all right?" came Draco's voice through a haze.

"Yes, I think so. I hope so."

"Nrrrgh."

"She's awake. Draco, if you would leave us for a few moments, I'd like to talk to Katz alone."

He nodded and left. As soon as he had, Narcissa helped Katz sit up and handed her a cup of tea.

"I suppose you're going to ask what happened," Katz said.

"Oh, I have a fairly good idea," Narcissa replied, taking a sip of her tea. "Your mother and father found you out shopping, did they not?"

"He's not my father," Katz retorted. "My father was a kind man, and Douglas Loop is not kind."

"Nonetheless, he is your stepfather."

"Yes, and I hate him."

"That much is obvious. Now, what happened?"

"I was out shopping and they saw me, and told me they'd like to talk to me. I've always been too trusting with them, and by the time I realised what was going to happen, I couldn't get away."

"And so they beat you."

"Yes, they – hang on, how do you know? I've never told anyone!"

Narcissa smiled. "I perceive more than meets the eye. When Lucius was sneaking off to your mother, I knew, but I didn't tell anyone."

Katz's eyes widened. "Then you know about how he killed my father… and you know my real name."

"Yes."

"Don't tell him. Please don't tell Draco. If he knew…."

There was a knowing look in Narcissa's eyes. "You're afraid he'd leave you."

"No," Katz snapped. "I could care less if he left. What I'm more afraid of is what he'd tell his friends. A lot of them want revenge for what my father did to them."

Narcissa nodded. "I see. Well, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, lots. Thanks."

"You know, Draco has taken quite a liking to you."

"I know," Katz replied softly, her eyes troubled.

"He told me he kissed you."

"He did. I slapped him."

I know you don't like him – "

"Don't like him? I hate him."

"Sometimes people think they hate someone, but deep down, they really love him."

"Oh, I hate him all right. After what he did to me, it's a wonder I didn't curse him on the spot. I still don't know why I didn't."

"He cares a lot about you."

"I noticed," Katz replied dryly. "Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Maybe you should."

"Look," she said, pushing back the covers. "It's getting late; I need to be going."

"You're still weak, have Draco take you."

Katz sighed. "If you insist."

"I do."

"Fine." She got out of bed, looking around the room for her clothes. Narcissa handed them to her, and she got dressed before following her downstairs. "Come on Draco, we're leaving. And if Calista asks, we were having tea with your mum." She pulled out her wand.

"No," said Narcissa, "let Draco Apparate you both. You're too weak."

"Oh for God's sake," Katz muttered, but complied as Draco looped his arm around her waist.

"Bye Mum. Thanks again," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Katz added.

"You're welcome," Narcissa replied. She leaned over and whispered something into Draco's ear. He smiled and nodded, and then they Apparated to the house.

"Katz!" Calista said, hurrying over to hug her. "I was worried about you! Where were you?"

"I took a detour and decided to have tea with Draco's mum. I dunno why he got so worried when I didn't come back from shopping right away.

Draco looked at her. Did lying come naturally to her? She seemed calm, as if she'd just come home from a successful shopping trip instead of being beat up and left to die in an alley.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he muttered. "I tend to overreact sometimes."

"You can say that again," Calista muttered, her brow furrowed. Had she seen the inconsistency in Katz's story? If she had, she gave no sign of it.

"I'm… kind of tired, so I'm going to lie down, all right?"

Calista nodded, her eyes troubled. "Yeah, go ahead and sleep. Thanks for going shopping today."

"You're welcome." Katz winced. "God, my feet hurt…. Malfoy, will you help me upstairs?"

He nodded and did so, depositing her in her room. "Will you be all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, stepping gingerly over to her dresser. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He closed the door behind him as he left.

She undressed before pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Suddenly her head swam and she sat down on the floor with a thump. Two seconds later, Draco was at her side.

"Katz, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a little dizzy…."

"Katz!" cried Calista, rushing into the room. "I heard a thump… are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry, I tripped."

"Over what?"

"My own two feet. Don't worry; I'm fine, only tired, that's all."

"All right," Calista said. "You rest, I can handle things around here.

"Thanks."

Calista left, and Draco gave Katz a long look. "You must be the smoothest liar in the UK."

"I know some who are better."

"You don't have to lie all the time, you know."

"The truth hurts, Malfoy."

"It doesn't have to."

"But it does, and that's why I lie."

"Have you ever lied to me?"

She thought for a moment. "Once, but you called me out on it."

He nodded. "Well, it's your choice. I'm just afraid that when the truth is finally out, it'll hurt more than it does now."

She sighed. "Malfoy…."

"Don't talk," he said, picking her up and laying her on her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a smile, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He was troubled, trying to understand her. "Get some sleep," he told her, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. Then he left, shutting off the light as he went.

Tears glittered in Katz's eyes. God, how she wished that he would see that they could never be anything. They just – Her thoughts were interrupted by shouting downstairs. "Oh God, they're at it again," she muttered, grabbing the phone. She dialed a number, spoke briefly to a secretary, and then said, "Angel, any chance you can get over here ASAP? Calista and Spike are on the verge of killing each other."

"Of course," he replied.

"Thanks." She hung up, set the phone on the bedside table, and promptly passed out.


	6. In Which Draco Gets Beat Up

**DISCLAIMER: I own Katz. Meg owns Calista. JKR owns her characters, and Joss Whedon owns his. Please don't sue me, I'm a poor unemployed college student.**

_Angel arrives. Calista tells Spike her history._

Katz spent the next day in bed, claiming illness. No one bothered her until that evening, when Draco came in, carrying a tray.

"Hi," he said. "I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry," she replied, closing her book.

"You need to eat something to regain your strength."

"I'm not hungry Draco," she repeated.

"Katz… please."

She looked at him. "I've been thinking," she murmured, "about you."

"And?"

She did some quick thinking, then blurted, "Look, if you answer my next three questions honestly and with elaboration, I'll eat."

He pondered that for a moment. "I… don't see any harm in that. Go ahead then. Ask away."

"Are you a virgin?"

Taken aback, he replied, "No. I had sex once, with Pansy Parkinson. I was very drunk."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I… I really don't know. I was just looking at you, and your lips looked so inviting and…."

"I get the picture," she said hastily. "Um… er… look, I really… why the hell do you care so much?"

He shook his head. "I really don't know. I guess it's because other people don't seem to care about you much."

"They care about me plenty," she snapped, glaring at him.

"I've answered your questions," he replied calmly. "Eat."

With another glare, she ate. Halfway through, she froze. "Malfoy… what does this have in it?"

"Uhm… herbs, chicken, some coconut, why?"

"Idiot," she snapped, her fork dropping back onto her plate. She groped inside the drawer of her bedside table, her breathing becoming shallow. She pulled out a small vial and drank it, before sinking back onto the pillows with a sigh.

Several minutes passed before she sat up again. "Idiot," she repeated. "I'm allergic to coconut."

"I didn't know that!"

"Well now you do. I don't dare eat the rest. You probably poisoned the cake or something. I wouldn't be surprised if you were trying to kill me."

"What? Never! I would never try to kill you!"

"You were going to kill Dumbledore," she replied nastily. "I'm a lot easier to kill than he is."

"Well I couldn't kill him."

"Only because you were a coward."

"I'm not a coward," he retorted.

"Oh? You still have that mark on your arm, don't you? The mark that will tell you if he rises again, which will be never! The mark that offers you the protection of his followers, the mark that – mmph!"

"Shut up," he hissed, his hand over her mouth. "No one needs to know about that." In one motion, she grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve covering it: the Dark Mark. Silently, she glared at him and poked it, hard, before biting his hand. "Ow!" he cried, jumping away and wrenching his arm from her grasp.

"Get out of my room with that filthy mark," she snapped, "and take your poisoned food with you!"

"I'm more than happy to," he replied, grabbing the tray and stalking out of the room.

She stared after him, wincing as he slammed the door shut, then felt a tear roll down her cheek. He didn't deserve what that mark had put him through. He really was a rather good person, though he had been a right bastard during school.

Wait… what was she thinking? He was still a bastard through and through, no matter what.

Sighing, she picked up her book again.

*b*

The next day, she had recovered enough to get out of bed. The first thing she did was to take a shower. Then she dressed and went downstairs.

She found Draco sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning, Death Eater," she said nastily, reaching into the fridge for the milk. He very blatantly ignored her as she poured herself some cereal, concentrating on the newspaper in front of him instead. "Oh, so you're going to pretend I don't exist? Fine. Go ahead, you bastard. God knows you paid plenty of attention to me in school, always setting your goddamned lackeys on me whenever possible." She sat down across from his and started eating.

"Take your potion," he said from behind the paper. There was a clatter, and the paper was suddenly ripped from his grasp.

"I beg your pardon?" she demanded.

"I said, 'take your potion,'" he replied calmly.

"How the hell do you know about that?" She was furious; he could tell because her face was beginning to turn red and her fists were clenched.

"I tend to be very observant."

"God damn you," she snapped, rising. "God damn you and any children you might bear."

"Well then, he won't be damning any children because I can't bear them, seeing as I'm not female and therefore lack the necessary organs to do so."

Two seconds later he was on the floor being furiously punched. "You bastard," she hissed angrily as she gave him a black eye. "How dare you?" She hit and hit, her anger giving way to a torrent of tears as her punches subsided and she backed away, sobbing.

Draco gingerly got up and went over to her. "Katz, I'm sorry," he said gently.

"Get away from me," she whispered.

"Katz…"

"I don't want to hurt you. Please…."

Sighing, he went back to the table and sat down, picking up his newspaper. A few minutes later, the crying had stopped, and he suddenly heard a sniffle behind him as he was gently tapped on the head. He felt his wounds healing, and then she hugged him from behind with a whispered "I'm sorry" before running upstairs.

Her behaviour completely baffled him. She was absolutely furious one moment, and the next she was in tears. And what she had said about not wanting to hurt him… Did she really care?

Of course not. She wouldn't want to hurt anyone… would she?

Utterly confused by now, he got up and took care of her dishes. Then he folded the paper and set it on the table before heading upstairs.

Standing outside Katz's door, he could hear her talking to someone.

"I can't believe I did that, Dad. I used what you taught me in anger. You told me never to do that, and I did. I hurt him, Daddy, and even once I had realised what I'd done and stopped, he got up and he tried to comfort me, even though _I_ was the one who had hurt _him_. Why would he do that?"

There was silence, and moment later she began speaking again.

"I know you know what he did to me in school, and I know you would have wanted me to fight back, but I couldn't. I'm just not like that. I don't – I don't fight back. I just take what comes to me. Or… well, I used to. Now he's come to me and I know he really likes me, maybe even loves me, and I'm fighting it. I'm resisting my urge to jump into his arms, because I know I can't, not after all that he's done to me. Oh, Daddy, what am I supposed to do? He's just been so kind, so different from when we were in school. What happened to him? Why is he acting like this? Why does he love me? Why is he doing this to me? It's as if he knows my weaknesses and is slowly but surely using them against me, but for what purpose, I don't know. What does he want from me?"

There was another long silence before she said something.

"I guess I'll have to find out. In time, all questions will be answered. Were yours answered, Daddy? I'm sure you had plenty of questions about Mum, didn't you? I know I would."

She sighed. "I should probably get going. Thanks for listening. I love you Daddy."

Draco quickly went into his room, where he pulled out a book and started reading it. In truth, he was thinking about what he had just overheard.

She was resisting him. Did that mean she liked him? Now he was confused all over again. And as to her questions concerning him… hell, even he didn't know the answers to them!

Sighing, he set down the book and kneaded his forehead. What in the world was he going to do? Speaking of what in the world, what was with her little questions thing? He brushed it aside. It wasn't important.

What _was_ important was that she didn't completely hate him. And as for what he wanted from her, well, a little love couldn't hurt.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called. Katz slowly came in.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," she said quietly, standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry about it. You fixed me up afterwards, that's all that matters."

"Jesus Malfoy, I used you like a fucking punching bag, and you tell me not to worry about it? I'm sorry, but that's just wrong."

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'd be your punching bag any day, as long as I got to be near you." He came over to her and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Goddamn you," she whispered, fleeing as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Katz, wait," he said, following her into her room. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She sniffled. "I'm so confused right now."

"By what?"

"Myself."

"If it makes you feel any better, you confuse me too."

"It's better than angry. I tend to make people angry nowadays, since most of the stuff that's gone wrong around here is my fault."

"What? No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I didn't tell Adrian we were low on money, so she could go out and get a job, so we ran out of it. And it's my fault you're here instead of out having fun with your friends, and it's my fau—mmmph!"

He had kissed her. Instantly her mind went completely blank save for savoring the taste and feel of him. He smelled like musk and lemon, and he tasted like peppermint. Her knees had gone weak and she had to put a hand on her desk to steady herself when he pulled away.

Draco smiled. Exactly the effect he had been looking for, she was no longer talking. She was taking deep breaths and her eyes were bright green. Her lips were slightly swollen and red, and the way she was leaning back on her desk was…. No. He needed to focus.

"If you say something is your fault again," he told her, leaning close so that his lips brushed her ear when he spoke, "I will have to hex you." She shuddered involuntarily, and he grinned, pulling away.

She glared at him, and in one swift move, slapped him.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you bastard," she snapped.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, and left.

She stood there staring after him for a long while. The most prominent question in her mind was why. Why was he playing with her mind like this? Why was he playing this sadistic little game with her? Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room and decided to go give herself a workout.

She went to her dresser to pull out some shorts and a sports bra, and found the outfit Draco had given her.

'_Why the hell not?'_ she thought, and tried it on. As she had predicted, it didn't fit. The leggings were too tight at the hip and the tunics too tight across her breasts. She sighed. _'It figures. I thought they wouldn't fit… but….'_ She picked up her wand and made a few adjustments. There. Now it fit perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror and blanched. _'Jesus I look fat!'_ She immediately took the outfit off and pulled on her workout clothes before heading down to the gym in the basement.

A punching bag hung in the middle of the room. Katz stood by the door, staring at it for a while, then did a running kick at it. For the next half hour, she proceeded to give it a thorough beating.

Upstairs, Draco was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea. There was a thump, and his cup rattled. "What was that?" he asked.

"Katz is beating up the punching bag," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "She does it whenever she's stressed."

"Oh."

_Thump. Rattle._

Draco set down his cup and stood. "I'm going down there."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hermione said. "Last time someone went down there while she was doing that, they ended up with several broken bones."

"Fucking hurt," said Fred.

"I don't care," Draco replied, and headed for the stairs.

He knocked on the door, but from the grunts and thumps and muffled curses, she didn't hear him, so he opened the door. He saw the reason for her not answering – she was wearing headphones. He watched as she performed a series of complicated moves on the punching bag, not once looking at him. Finally, she stopped and, not turning to look at him, pulled of her headphones.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," she said evenly.

"What? Why?" How had she known it was him?

"Because," she replied, turning to look at him, a sickly sweet smile on her face, "I'm pretending this punching bag is you."

"Oh. Well, I did tell you I'd be your punching bag. Honestly, if you need to vent your frustrations about me, then vent them on me."

She glared at him, strode forward, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him out of the room. Then she kicked him in the ribs, and he felt them break. "Are you happy now?" she asked, and kicked his leg. "Leave me the fuck alone."

She walked back into the room and slammed the door.

*b*

"I told you so," said Hermione, as Draco gingerly sat down at the table. He winced. "Broke a couple ribs, did she? Here." She waved her wand at him, and he felt his ribs stitch back together.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you'd thank me, Malfoy," she replied, and left the room.

Draco got up, made himself a cup of tea, and sat back down with it. This was gonna be one hell of a roller coaster.


	7. In Which Draco Tries to Make Peace

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if I owned Harry Potter or Angel I wouldn't be scrimping and scrounging and going to community college. Everything is copyright its original creators, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Part of Meg's previous post is inserted. It's been italicized.**

When Katz was done with her workout, she went upstairs, took a shower, and then took a nap. She had only just woken up when Calista came barging through the door, making her jump.

_"Kathleen Potter you are going to tell me what the hell is going on with you to make you shut everyone out!"_

"Adrian? What the fuck-" Katz began but Calista cut her off.

"I've been fucking worried about you Katz! You haven't gotten out of bed at all yesterday or today! And you're not very good at lying about tripping over your own feet, that's a load of bullshit there, and what the hell is going on with you? And what in the world is up with you and Draco? Do you have a thing for him?"

Katz got out of her bed still dressed in her pajamas and took a deep breath while thinking of how she would answer those questions.

"Well um I haven't gotten out of bed today because well I've not been feeling good, and as for tripping over my feet I'd rather not get into that right now and nothing is going on between Draco and I whatsoever so you don't have to worry about that and you don't have to worry about me either." She smiled in an unconvincing way.

"You didn't answer the question." Adrian said.

"Which one?"

"Do you have a thing for Draco?"

"Um… well that's a bit complicated."

"How?"

"No... Well... maybe a little. Jesus, I don't know! I know he has a thing for me, but I still hate him... kind of. It's just that when he kisses me, I feel something I've never felt before, and it scares me. I can't show him my fear, and so I... get angry. So… complicated like that," Katz said now rummaging through her drawers to find clothes.

"Wait rewind and freeze! When he kisses you? There's been snogging going on between you two and you haven't told your best friend?!" Calista jumped on Katz's bed. "Spill girl and give me all the details!"

Katz turned around and looked at her confusingly. "Adrian what the fuck happened to you? Did you get laid?"

"What? NO! Why the heck would you think that?"

"Because you punched him for kissing me and now you want to have details on everything? What the hell happened?"

"I sort of worked things out with someone but let's not go there; details girl! I need good news on something!"

"No! No details until you give me details; what happened with you and Spike? Oh my god! You frenched him didn't you? Oh wait you shagged him I knew it!" Katz said knowingly as she sat down on the bed.

"Um no and no we worked things out as in talked. I told him about my past and everything that happened with Michael, I told him the truth of why I left LA which I know hurt him deep but he had to know. And he and I are talking like normal people do or well a normal person and a normal vampire."

"How did he handle it?" Katz asked seeing as Calista had already told her everything that had happened in her past.

"He handled it well and won't stop apologizing for being an ass towards me all those years it's driving me up a wall!"

"Yeah but you love it." Katz winked.

"Yeah I do; I'm just so happy we aren't constantly down each other's throats now."

"Did you tell him about the rape?" Katz asked quietly.

Calista shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him Katz and I know I need to but I don't know how." She felt tears coming to her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"Aww honey it'll be ok, it'll be ok." Katz said in a reassuring voice.

Calista looked out the window. "Do you think we have a chance Katz? Do you think Spike and I have a chance to get back together and make it work?" She looked back at Katz now who was silent for a moment.

"Well I think if you continue down the road you're going with him right now as in talking again I think things will work out. I can't promise you that things will be perfect because nothing ever is but I think you could make it work." Katz smiled at Calista who smiled back.

"Ok so I've given you details now you give me yours!" Calista said excitedly.

The girls spent the next 45 minutes talking about guys and what pains they can be until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Calista got up to answer it to find Draco on the other side with a dinner tray in his hands. She fought the urge to laugh.

"Oh um… Hi Calista. How are you? Good? Good um I can explain," he said, beginning to blush.

Calista patted him on the shoulder. "Draco don't bother I already know." And she headed out the door.

Katz stared at Draco as the door closed behind Calista.

"I thought I'd bring you dinner," he said quietly. "I'm sorry about this morning… and last night."

"There's no coconut in there, right?" she asked, eyeing the tray warily.

"None at all."

"That's good. Turn around, I need to get dressed."

"Actually, I'll step outside for a minute, all right?"

She nodded, and he did so. Two minutes later, she opened the door and he walked back in. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, and he could see her bra beneath it. Oh how he wanted to take it off, to take everything off and shag her senseless as she screamed his name in ecstasy…NO. He couldn't think like that. He had to be slow, gentle.

"Uh, Malfoy? Hello?" He jerked back to reality. She was standing there with her arms crossed, looking annoyed. "I asked if you would heat up the food."

"Oh, right," he said hastily, and waved his wand at the tray. Then he walked over and pulled her chair out for her.

"…Thank you." She sat down, and he pushed her chair in. Then he sat down opposite her. He stared at his plate, wondering what to say.

"Uh… nice weather we're having," he said at length, finally looking up at her.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she replied. She had picked up the rose and was examining it. "Is this one of mine?"

"No, I went out and bought it after you broke my ribs," he answered.

Her eyes narrowed. "Funny," she told him in a tone that clearly said that it most definitely was not funny.

"Sorry," he muttered, picking up his fork and shoving his potatoes around his plate.

"A Peace rose… trying to tell me something?"

He set his fork down and looked her in the eye. "I don't like fighting with you."

"Nor I you, but I'm rather resigned to the fact that we're gonna fight." Her green eyes glittered harshly.

Blinking, he said, "I suppose you're right. We'd better eat before it gets cold." She nodded and they dug in.

When they were finished, Draco collected the plates and glasses onto the tray, picked it up, and headed for the door.

"Wait," Katz said, standing.

He stopped. "What?"

She walked over to him. "I… erm, I want my water glass," she replied, blushing.

He smiled and handed it to her, and was almost out the door when she spoke again. "Come back, will you?" He smiled and nodded before heading downstairs.

Five minutes later he came back to find her sitting at her desk, writing. After a moment she set down her pen and rose to face him. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," he replied, wondering what this was all about.

"Malfoy…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Draco. Please call me Draco."

"Draco," she whispered. "Draco… Draco… Dra – " He cut her off again by crushing her mouth against his own. Listening to her say his name, his actual name, drove him over the edge. He held her tightly as his tongue forced her lips open, and she whimpered. His tongue roved the sweet cavern of her mouth as one hand went down to squeeze her ass. She moaned softly as his mouth moved from her mouth to her neck, biting and sucking. Her hands were in his hair, tangling and pulling as her hips unwillingly ground against him. His other hand moved to her breast, and she froze before shoving him away.

He looked at her. Her clothing was mussed; her lips red and swollen, and her pupils dilated with something much like lust. However, her expression was one of anger. "You," she said, panting, "don't do that to me. This is how you get your ribs broken."

"Katz, don't," he replied. "Don't make this hard for yourself."

"I'm not," she told him through gritted teeth. "Get the fuck out of my room."

He sighed. "Yes ma'am," he replied. He took her hand and kissed it. "It was a pleasure dining with you tonight."

She didn't respond, just yanked her hand from his grasp and turned her back on him. He left, closing the door behind him.

She stood there for a while before she finally picked up her water glass and took it downstairs. There, she got the shock of her life. Calista was on the counter, frenching Spike. The water glass slipped from Katz's hand a fell to the floor, where it shattered, startling the snogging couple out of their little world.

"Katz!" said Calista, blushing deeply. "I was just… erm…"

"Playing tonsil tag with Captain Peroxide?" Katz snapped. "We don't have time for shit like this. We are here to find Sirius, not shag each other."

"Look little lady," said Spike, "it looks like you've been snogging recently so who are you to talk?"

Katz blushed. "All right, Draco kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back, and I stopped him before he went too far. Nonetheless, we have a job to do, and we won't get it done if the leader of the pack is distracted with snogging all the time."

"You're right," Calista said, looking guilty.

"Now, if you two would kindly clean up the mess you made, I'd greatly appreciate it," Katz told them, before repairing the water glass and putting it in the sink. "As for me, I've got research to do." She left the two in the kitchen and headed for the library, where she sat down with a pile of books and began reading.


	8. In Which They Finally Go to Middle Earth

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

******************b*******************

_Calista gets fired. Hocrap_. _Shit hits the fan._

Draco went downstairs the next morning to find Katz sleeping in the library, her head in her arms atop several open books. He smiled slightly at the sight. She was really quite beautiful. However, closer inspection revealed that she had shadows under her eyes and a wrinkle in her brow. She stirred and moaned softly, but stayed asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her to her room, where he tucked her into bed.

He was almost to the door when he heard her speak. "Draco?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a bitch."

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly, coming over to the bed. "Go back to sleep." She nodded, and he gently kissed her head before leaving the room.

A few hours later, Draco knocked on Katz's door. "Come in," she said. He entered the room and found her sitting at her desk, poring over a book. He set the mug he was carrying down on the coaster that sat next to her.

"I brought you some tea."

She looked up. "Oh, hey Malfoy. Thanks." She picked it up and took a sip. "Earl Grey. My favourite. And you even got my mug!" Her mug was covered in ducks, so it hadn't been that hard to pick it out.

"You're welcome."

"I've been reading up on alternate dimensions and Middle Earth. What Adrian said about the veil is good, it makes things much simpler."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Without it we'd have to do a whole bunch of dark magic to get there."

"You know I could have helped with that."

She took another sip of tea and looked up at him slyly through her eyelashes. "Could you?"

"Yeah, after all, I am – was – a… yeah."

"Mmhmm." She turned back to her book and picked up a pen, writing something in a notebook in her neat script. "We'll need weapons and rations, medicine and some sort of protection for Spike and Angel. After all, they are vampires and – "

"Wait WHAT?"

"Vampires. Spike and Angel. You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Ah. Well, now you do."

"I've… been living with… vampires…"

"Yes Malfoy, get over it."

"Why haven't they killed me yet?"

"They have souls, idiot. They only drink pig's blood or something like that."

He stared at her in shock.

"Ask Adrian, she's the expert on vamps. I'm the expert on… being a bitch."

"Uhm… okay."

"While you're at it, give this to her." She tore a page from the notebook and stuck it inside the book she'd been reading before handing it to him. He nodded and left.

Katz turned back to the next book and, taking a drink of tea, went back to work.

*****b*****

_Calista and Spike meet Tonks, who gives Calista Polyjuice Potion and Scrimgeour's hair. Calista and Spike go back to HQ and call a meeting to explain the plan, which is for Calista to go to the Ministry as Scrimgeour and sneak everyone else in. They will go to the Department of Mysteries and then go through the veil._

After the meeting, Draco found Katz in the library, standing over a table, wand in hand.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey Malfoy. Could you bring me that marker on the table over there?"

He did so, saying, "My name is Draco."

"Thanks, I know that," she replied, making a mark on what appeared to be a map. Draco took that opportunity to take in her figure. She was wearing a tank top, a skirt, and a pair of sandals, with her long hair up in a messy bun. The skirt accentuated her legs, which were very shapely, and her butt… he quickly diverted his mind elsewhere.

"Why don't you call me Draco, then?"

She turned to look at him, leaning against the table. He couldn't help but notice her bra beneath her tank top. "Because," she told him haughtily, "every time I do, you end up snogging me."

"What if I promise not to?"

"I'll think about it." She turned back to her work, and he went and sat down with a book.

A few minutes later, she spoke. "Draco, bring that book over here." He immediately grabbed it and went to stand by her side as she opened it.

"That's what I thought… the Ministry is right where Helm's Deep is." She went white. "Shit."

"What?"

"What if we arrive in the middle of a battle?"

"We'll fight," he replied, putting an arm around her waist. "We have magic. They don't. We have the advantage, darling."

"If you say so," she murmured, placing a big X on London and writing "Helm's Deep" next to it.

"I do."

"Mmm," she said, and pulled out of his grasp to grab another map and unroll it on top of the other two. "This is… actually, I'm not sure what this is."

"Looks like a map to me," he grinned.

"No shit Sherlock," she snapped, smacking him playfully.

"Hey!" he said, looking wounded.

She stuck her tongue out at him, then walked over to another table and made some notes on a piece of parchment.

"I wish you would act like this more often," he said wistfully.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"You know, playful, relaxed, not all tense and bitchy."

Her eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"See, there you go again. I suggest lightening up a little and you get all bitchy again."

"I am _not_ bitchy!"

He walked over to her and took her chin in his hand. "Oh yes you are, my dear," he replied softly, and kissed her cheek.

She looked him in the eye, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He froze for a moment, startled, but relaxed and deepened the kiss. He pushed her up on top of the desk and slowly delved his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, like mint and chocolate, and all he wanted was more. She in turn nibbled his lip, pulling his head closer and intensifying the kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and one hand snaked down to squeeze his butt.

At that moment, he broke off the kiss and backed away. She looked at him, frowning.

"We can't do this," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because. You don't want me. I can't…."

"Can't what?"

"Compromise you like this."

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the table. "Honey, how are you compromising me when _I_ kissed _you_?"

"You're playing with my head," he stated, backing farther away.

She paused; thought for a moment. "Hmm… am I? I guess I am." She grinned. "I'd better stop before I get all that pretty blonde hair in a tangle. See you later Draco," she said, walking out the door, before she popped her head back in and added, "By the way, nice ass."

All he could do was stare at the doorway and her retreating figure. What the hell was up with her? He sighed and raked a hand through his hair before going back to study the maps.

Three hours later, a bell clanged through the house. Katz's magically magnified voice called, "DINNER!" There was a general stampede, and Draco avoided it at all costs by staying in the library.

"Draco?" Katz walked in the room. "Are you coming for dinner?"

He turned to look at her. She had flour in her hair, on her clothes, and on one cheek. Grinning, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"I made it especially for you," she replied quietly, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Oh?" He was restraining himself from kissing her. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and the coy look she was giving him wasn't helping. "What did you make?"

Quick as a flash, she escaped from his grasp and pelted out the door, saying, "You'll have to come and find out!"

He rolled his eyes and followed her into the dining room, where everyone already sat. Everyone except Katz, that is. He took his seat next to her chair and waited for her to speak.

"For those of you going to Middle-Earth, this will probably be your last decent meal for a while, so I decided to make it special. Enjoy it, savour it, and for God's sake don't complain about my cooking because I'll hex you into next month!" She grinned at them, then continued. "For the first course we have a cheese soufflé. The main course is chicken in rosemary white wine sauce. Our soup is French onion. The side dish is salade nicoise, and the bread is a baguette. For dessert we have… tarte au chocolat." An oven beeped. "That would be the soufflé. Back in a mo!"

She came back, bearing a huge soufflé. She cut it, and served it. "Pass plates everyone!" When each person had some, she sat down and started eating. When she was halfway through, the oven beeped again. She rose and went back into the kitchen, before coming out with another huge pan. She began cutting its contents as everyone finished their soufflé. Then she served it, taking the last tiny bit for herself.

She had barely begun eating when another timer sounded. Once again she vanished into the kitchen and emerged several minutes later, carrying a tray filled with bowls. These she distributed before heading back into the kitchen, where Draco could hear muffled banging and chopping sounds. She came back out and began collecting dirty dishes. Draco rose to help her, but she pushed him back down into his chair. Into the kitchen with a bunch of dirty dishes, out with plates of salad, which were served as the bowls were whisked away. More beeping, and out again with a sliced loaf of hot bread, with butter and jelly to boot.

At last came the final course, which appeared in a pyramid upon a platter. Everyone was served as more soiled plates disappeared into the kitchen. As everyone finished, they set their forks down and left. Fred and George even had the audacity to leave a Galleon on each of their plates. Eventually, only Draco remained. Katz came out of the kitchen and began gathering dishes.

"Let me help you with that," Draco said, standing.

"Go to bed," she told him. "It was my dinner; I'll clean it up. Don't worry about it." She smiled and continued to clean up.

He sighed. "All right." Slowly, he climbed the stairs, leaving her alone. She finished cleaning and headed up to her room, where she laid down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Draco woke to the sound of sobs coming from Katz's room. He sprinted out of bed, pausing only pull on a shirt, and hurried into her room to find her thrashing about in her sleep. He pulled her into his arms, effectively waking her up, and cradled her, whispering soothing words to her.

She sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. At last, she stopping crying, and looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered, and hiccupped.

"It's all right," he told her, pulling her closer. She snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep. He smiled down at her and made to lay her back down, but she grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. He sighed and laid down with her, pulling the covers up over both of them. She snuggled close to him and promptly fell asleep. Draco was not too far behind.

*b*

Katz woke up the next morning with the memory of the previous night fresh in her mind. She half hoped that Malfoy would still be in bed with her, but when she rolled over all she found were rumpled sheets and a dented pillow. They were cold, so he had been up for a while. She sighed and curled up into a fetal position, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. It was true that she had nightmares about twice a month, but twice in one week? Something was going on, and the fact that Malfoy was near her had something to do with it.

Yet the nightmares stopped when he held her close. Was her mind trying to tell her something? She shook it off and got out of bed. Undressing and brushing her hair, she tried to relax. However, as she grabbed a towel and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she found she couldn't. She analysed her reflection. Long, light brown hair that curled a bit at the ends (one could call it mousy, save for the fact that it leaned to the blonder side of light brown), and green eyes flecked with gold. Thin, with curves in just the right places. Long lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows sat below a decent forehead. Her cheekbones were slightly defined with a natural blush. A decent-sized nose above perfect Cupid's bow lips and a slightly pointed chin. Slim shoulders and small, firm breasts. A flat stomach, narrow hips, and long, slim legs. She had a beautiful body, sure enough, but what was the point_? 'This isn't the real me,'_ she thought sadly. _'He's attracted to a lie. So why should I be ashamed to show him my body?'_

'_Because,'_ the nasty little voice in her head answered, _'you've had that glamour on for so long that you feel like it_ is_ your body.'_ She had to admit that the voice was right, so she sighed and wrapped a towel around herself before heading to the bathroom.

As it turned out, Draco was just leaving the bathroom when she got there. She was so surprised to see him that she accidentally let go of her towel. However, she managed to grab a hold of it before he saw too much, but she was positive that he had gotten a glimpse of a breast.

She looked up at him to find him looking down at her intently. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, before kissing her. A whirlwind of emotions enveloped her all at once – lust, anger, fear, and happiness.

"Draco," she murmured against his lips.

"Say it again," he replied, kissing along her jaw line before gently sucking on a spot behind her ear.

"Draco." What the hell was going on with her body? Her mind was screaming at her to stop, to shove him away, but she found herself paralysed by his touch and the feel of his mouth on her neck.

"Again," he muttered, nibbling at the spot where her shoulders met her neck.

"Draco…." His mouth was moving lower, he was kissing along her collarbone and she had to make it stop. "Draco, no."

Amazingly, he pulled away. He looked at her, kissed her cheek, and walked off. She stared at his retreating figure, then gained hold of her senses and promptly locked herself in the bathroom.

She let herself relax in the shower and sang (somewhat loudly). When she got out of the shower and opened the bathroom door, she found Malfoy standing there with a silly grin on his face and her bathrobe in his arms.

"You have a really crap singing voice," he said, handing her the bathrobe. She shrugged into it and grinned.

"I know." She tied the robe closed and headed for her room.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful."

"I know." She shut the door in his face.

"Ow."

"I know." She giggled, and then went about getting dressed. After doing so, she went to head down to the kitchen. However, she ended up walking into Malfoy – again. "How many bloody times are you going to be standing in front of me with a stupid smirk on your face?" she demanded.

"Until you give in," he replied. She rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face again. "Hey!"

"Get packed; we're leaving soon," she snapped.

He stood there, blinking. What the hell? Talk about a mood swing. At last he shrugged and headed into his own room to pack.

An hour later they were both standing in the Great Room with large packs at their feet. Draco was dressed in loose-fitting trousers that were tucked into a pair of knee-high boots, a tunic, a vest over the tunic, and a cloak over the whole ensemble. There was a sword belted to his side and she could see the hilt of a dagger in the top of each boot.

Katz was wearing something much similar to his, except she had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She had a very determined expression on her face, and Draco felt the energy radiating off of her. He had to confess it turned him on.

He took her hands in his and pulled her close, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You look so beautiful right now." She blushed. "I want to kiss you so much. I want to kiss your lips, taste them, and taste your gorgeous mouth. I want to kiss your beautiful body all over until you're hot and shivering with lust." He pulled back and kissed her cheek before letting go of her hands. She was beet red, but her eyes were alight. 'So, she likes dirty talk,' he thought with a grin. Then she slapped him.

"Bastard," she hissed.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a bastard."

"You liked it. I could see it in your eyes."

"Oh really? Well, see this!" Quick as lighting, she had an arrow nocked and aimed at his face.

"Hey!"

She smirked and lowered her bow. "Serves you right."

"That's a Malfoy smirk, that is," he said proudly, and found the arrow in his face again.

"Don't you dare say that! How dare you, implying that I'm like you; like your father!"

"What? I wasn't saying that!"

"Bullshit."

"Katz, please. I didn't mean it like that. You have a cute smirk. I like it."

She sighed and lowered the bow. "Fine, whatever. I still hate you."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg to differ and you'll get this arrow in your balls," she replied, lifting the bow again.

"All right, all right!" he said, backing off. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." The bow went down again.

He sighed. "Katz…."

"No. Don't say anything." She dropped her pack and weapons and went to sit on the couch.

He shook his head and dropped his things as well, going to sit in the armchair next to the couch.

They sat there in silence for a little while until Katz quietly said, "Draco? Will you come sit on the couch?" He blinked, then rose, and sat down on the end of the couch farthest from her. She scooted to the middle seat. "I don't bite," she told him.

"But you slap," he replied warily.

"True," she conceded, "but only when you're an ass." With that, she scooted closer and put her hand over his. "Thank you for last night."

He turned to look at her. Her eyes seemed a little sad, and there was a frown on her lips. "Katz, are you all right?"

She blinked, and then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." However, her eyes contradicted her. They darkened and flashed. He studied her. She seemed paler than usual. Suddenly, she moved even closer to him, snuggling up against him. He put his arm around her.

"Have you eaten anything today?" he asked. She shook her head and basically crawled into his lap. "Katz…." She just looked at him, her green eyes pleading. He sighed and held her close. She cuddled into his chest. She was so small and perfect, and she fit into his arms just right. How could she deny that they were made for each other? He kissed the top of her head, and gently rubbed her back. Eventually, she fell asleep. He laid her on the couch and went into the kitchen to make her some lunch.

When he came back, she was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest. "You left me," she accused softly upon seeing him.

"Only to get you something to eat," he replied, sitting next to her and handing her the sandwich.

She ate it quietly. When she was finished, she turned to him. "Don't leave me again," she whispered.

"Why?"

"You make the nightmares go away."

He blinked. Nightmares? Sighing, he pulled her close. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't leave you."

She smiled, and he suddenly found himself kissing her. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap, dominating the kiss.

This was how Illyria found them five minutes later. "Disgusting mortals. They cannot keep their hands off each other."

They sprang apart just as Angel entered the room. He looked at the dishevelled couple and grinned.

"Don't tell Adrian," Draco said, "or I'll hex you."

"Wasn't going to," Angel replied.

"Good," Katz said, picking up her stuff and strapping it all on again.

Soon everyone congregated in the Great Room and they eventually got through the veil, where they landed smack-dab in the middle of the Battle for Helm's Deep. They were immediately set upon by Orcs, and Draco and Katz ended up fighting back to back. It was about dawn when Katz heard a grunt and a stream of curses. She turned to see Draco on his knees, fighting off an Uruk. She immediately sliced off its head before grabbing Draco and apparating them to the Hornburg. There she laid him on a pallet and began stripping him.

"Katz, stop," he said, pushing her away. "I'm fine, really."

"Then why the fuck are you bleeding so much?" she snapped, continuing to undress him. "I need to heal it."

He sighed and allowed her to do so. "I don't know how to disinfect it," she muttered. "Shit."

"Katz…"

"No, it's all right. I can do this."

"You can't! You think you can do these things but you can't!"

She sat back on her heels and looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. "I have to. I don't want you to die…."

"Oh…" he said, sitting up and gathering her in his arms. "I'm not going to die, sweetie. Don't worry." He gently kissed her tears away. "I won't die. Not if it'll hurt you. Now, please, smile for me?"

She gave him a shaky smile and then helped him up. "Come on, let's see what we can do to help the wounded. Remember though, no magic. We can't change the course of events too much."

He nodded and they got to work.


	9. In Which They Meet Aragorn

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

*************B is for "Border"**************

They walked along the rows of the wounded, observing them. Suddenly, Katz stopped beside a boy who looked no more than fifteen. She knelt beside him.

"What are you doing? I thought we weren't supposed to interfere," Draco said.

She looked up at him, her eyes glittering, and whispered, "Look at him, Draco. Look at his wounds. He's going to die anyway. The least I can do is give him a peaceful passing."

He sighed. "All right."

She gently wiped the boy's brow with a cool cloth. His eyes opened.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"Shh," she murmured. "Rest… it is time for sleep."

His eyes closed again, and slowly his laboured breathing stopped. Katz wiped his brow once more before sitting back. She rose and surreptitiously wiped away a tear.

"Katz…." Draco said, but she pushed past him and ran down the hall towards the caves. "Katz!" He ran and followed her, finding her collapsed against the wall, sobbing. "Oh, sweetie…. Don't cry…."

"He was so young!" she sobbed. "So young!"

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He cradled her in his arms and gently rubbed her back. "It'll be all right. I promise."

She looked up at him. "How can you say that? You know less about this world than I do!"

He chuckled. "I know, but I had to say something. Are you at least feeling a little better?"

"Yes, thank you. We should get back; it sounds like the fighting's stopped."

"Speaking of fighting, why could we fight but not heal the wounded?"

"The Orcs would have been killed by the trees anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered if we had killed a few beforehand. The wounded each have their own fate, and we can't change fate."

"I think we can."

"No, Draco. Maybe we can in our own world, but not here. It is vital that we allow the people who actually live here in this world to carry out their own destinies."

He sighed. "I understand. Can we at least get back to the main room?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He grabbed her hand and led her back to open air, where they found Legolas speaking with some Elves. He froze when he saw them, and slowly advanced upon Draco. The latter raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"You look like someone I knew once," Legolas said. "Her name was Araeleth Berenoniel. She vanished about thirty years ago. She was beautiful, with hair and eyes like yours. I was in awe of her, for she was but one hundred, yet she had great wisdom for one so young."

Draco nodded. "My mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"So you are her son. My name is Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm. I am guessing you are with the others?"

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Katz Potter," Katz interjected, angry at being ignored.

"Mae govannen, Katz," Legolas said with a smile. She smiled back. He was quite charming. Draco frowned and elbowed her.

"Ow!" She glared at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey!"

"Come on, we need to find Adrian," she snapped, stomping off.

"It's a love/hate relationship," Draco told Legolas. "I love her, she hates me." He froze, caught by his words. Did he love her? Yes. But he wasn't _in_ love with her. He just loved her. Yes, that was it. He shook himself out of his reverie and went to follow Katz.

"Malfoy! Hurry up!" she said as he rounded a corner.

"I'm coming, wench," he retorted.

"You'd better be." She stomped along ahead of him before rounding another corner and crashing into a tall man. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, backing away and looking up at him. Upon seeing his face, she gasped and whispered, "Merlin, you're _hot_."

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked politely, smiling at her. She nearly swooned.

"Um… I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you. Please forgive me."

"Of course. I assume you are with the others from… wherever?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck… I must be off; perhaps I will see you later?"

"Heh, sure." She smiled and he smiled back before heading off. She sighed dreamily and said, "Holy Kneazles."

Draco was not looking particularly happy with this new development. "Who the hell was he?"

""That was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the future king of Gondor."

"He looked like the future king of Dirtdor to me."

"You're just jealous because I like him better than you."

"Yeah, I am." As soon as the words left his mouth, Draco regretted them. Katz's eyes flashed.

"Well, you'll just have to accept the fact that I'm not interested in you, won't you?" she snapped, and stormed off.

Draco stood there, stunned. Then he sprinted off after her. In a minute he had caught up with her, grabbed her, shoved her against the wall, and kissed her. Her mouth, opened as she gasped, allowed him to delve his tongue into it. She tasted sweet as always; today like mint and chocolate. Their tongues danced, and her hands snaked up to grab his hair and pull his head even closer. She gave a little moan as he bit her lip and sucked on it. "Not interested, huh?" he asked between kisses. "I think you are." He moved down to kiss and bite her neck and she moaned again. At last, he pulled away and strode down the hall, not looking back.

Katz was left weak-kneed and breathless. "Bastard," she whispered, panting, as rage boiled up inside her. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled after him. "I LOATHE YOU!" She sunk onto the ground, sobbing.

He didn't realise how much he hurt her every time he walked away. She hated feeling this way, hated liking him. She hated how she liked him despite their past together. She hated her body's reactions to his kisses, how they made her senses reel. She hated how he kept her nightmares away, and she hated how even though he had changed, he was still an arrogant prick.

There were footsteps at the end of the hall, and she looked up to see the man in question standing there. He saw her tears and came running. "Katz! What's wrong?"

"Get the hell away from me," she hissed, standing and pulling out her wand. He backed off.

"It's Adrian – " he began, but was cut off as Katz hurried past him. " – she's hurt."

*************

**A/N: We never find out what happened to Adrian. She's fine though. Just, you know, FYI.**


	10. In Which Draco and Katz Argue Some More

**DISCLAIMER:****This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

***********b************

The next few days were terrible for both Katz and Draco. Katz had no one to bitch at except Angel, which was no fun at all. Plus with Draco not nearby, her nightmares had come back, and she woke up in a cold sweat at least once every night. As for Draco, he was missing cuddling her and talking to her. He also missed kissing her.

Finally on the fifth day, as Katz was walking along a corridor, an arm shot out and pulled her into a room. She tried to scream but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She was shoved against a wall and a pair of lips replaced the hand. Furious, she bit down on the lip of the person kissing her. He jerked away, cursing.

"Get your hands off me, Malfoy!" she snapped.

"Not until you listen to me," he replied, his eyes glinting dangerously.

She glared at him. "Fine. Talk."

"These past few days I've really missed you. I don't know why, but I did. I know you've missed me. I've heard you crying at night from the nightmares that according to you I can keep away. I've seen how little you've eaten; how angry at the world you are. As for me, well, I've lost precious beauty sleep because of you. I miss holding you in my arms, Katz. God I've missed you." She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "Wait, let me finish." She nodded, and he went on. "These days have been hell without you, and I've had lots of time to think about us. We have chemistry, you and I. I wish you could see it, admit it. We could be great. I know you were pissed the other day for me snogging you and then leaving but you have to see that I was trying to make you realise how good we are for each other. I want you to realise how much I care about you, how much I want you, how much I love you."

"Because being an arrogant bastard really shows how much you care," she said nastily.

"Dammit Katz! Listen to me! I love you! You're being so fucking difficult; it frustrates me and I get angry. I'm trying to make you realise your feelings for me!"

"The only feeling I have for you is extreme loathing," she spat.

"I don't think so," he whispered, shoving her further against the wall. "I think you like me. I think you want me."

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me," she hissed, her green eyes blazing.

"Absolutely not. I'm not moving till you admit it."

"When we get back to London, I'm filing charges."

"Lovely. I'll just bribe the Ministry; they'll forget about them."

"You bastard!" she screeched. "I hate you!"

"There's a very fine line between love and hate."

"Fuck you!"

"Yes please. Do continue, I rather enjoy getting you all hot and bothered."

She seemed to give up struggling and try a new tactic. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying to make you look inside your heart and realise how you truly feel," he replied gently.

"I'm attracted to you," she whispered, "but only physically. I hate the way you treat me, especially right now."

He was quiet, the expression in his eyes changing to one she couldn't recognise. "All right. I guess – I guess I shouldn't have been quite so mean. I'm sorry, Katz. I'll leave you alone now." He let her go and slowly walked out of the room.

"Draco, wait!" she cried softly, but it was too late. He was gone. "Don't leave me," she murmured. Sinking down onto the floor, she began to cry (as per usual). She hadn't wanted him to leave her completely. She had just wanted him to be a little nicer. "Draco…."

"Yes?" Her head snapped up. He was standing in the doorway. "As soon as I got to the end of the hall, I realised what a stupid arse I've been. I'm so sorry. I pushed you too far."

She sniffled and smiled. He grinned and sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. "I love you Katz, no matter how you feel about me."

She snuggled into his chest. He grinned and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes of silence, there was a soft snore, and Draco realised she had fallen asleep. 'Good,' he thought. 'She needs the sleep, poor thing.' He leaned back against the wall and eventually joined her in slumber.

"Draco, wake up." His eyes opened to find a pair of brilliant green eyes right in front of him.

"Augh!" he yelled, his head jerking back and hitting the wall. "Ow, shit!"

She giggled. "Silly Draco."

"I'll show you silly," he said with a grin, and kissed her. However, the kiss was rather short since Katz laughingly pushed him away.

"Shove off, dweeb," she said.

He laughed and hugged her, saying, "Oh, Katz. I love you."

She pulled away from him, her eyes troubled. "You say you love me," she murmured.

"Well, I do."

"Are you in love with me?"

"No. What are you thinking, Katz?"

"I'm just making sure," she replied, "because if you were _in_ love with me, then we'd have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Yes, because I don't love you and I'm not in love with you."

"Ah, I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you love me, but that doesn't mean you're going to get in my pants. And it doesn't mean that I'm going to marry you because there is no way in hell that I'd marry you." She was smiling, but Draco knew she was serious.

"Perfectly understandable," he told her, taking her hand in his. She blinked at him.

"Ummm..."

He grinned. "Do I make you nervous?"

She glared at him and snatched her hand away. "No, you dumbass," she snapped. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Of course," he replied, and took her hand again. She relaxed and looked at him with softened eyes.

The tender moment was shattered when Angel walked in. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "Adrian's been looking all over for you, Katz. Come on, I'll take you to her." He extended his hand to her but Draco pulled her up first.

"I'll come with you," he said, his eyes flashing.

"That won't be necessary," Katz told him.

"I don't care."

"Fine," she muttered, and followed Angel through the corridors to where Adrian was.

"Katz!" Adrian said, pulling her into the room. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Nightmares."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me, Katz. You know you've been having more nightmares than usual, especially since we've gotten here."

Katz sighed and sat down. "You're right. I don't know what's causing them, though. Malfoy makes them go away and I've been pissed at him for the past few days..."

"Well you should either get unpissed at him or take some dreamless sleep potion because you need to be alert if we're going to find Sirius."

"We've made up. We'll be sleeping together tonight."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping together, huh?"

Katz grinned. "Shut up. You know what I meant."

"I do. Now, help me decide what we're going to do next."

They worked through the day, deciding what path they would take and what they would do should they encounter anything.

That night, Katz collapsed into bed, utterly spent.

Wait, bed? She had been sleeping on the floor.

"Hey." She jumped and looked around to find Draco sitting on the floor behind her head. "Sorry. I figured you'd want something a little more comfortable than the floor after all the work you did today." He gently began to massage her temples.

"Mmmm," she said, and slowly drifted off. Once she was asleep, Draco climbed into bed next to her and covered them both with a blanket before falling asleep himself.

That night, they both dreamed the same dream.

A family of three sat in a living room. The father, who had curly strawberry blonde hair, was reading a newspaper. The mother, a raven-haired beauty, was writing a letter. A young girl, a female version of the father, lay on the floor reading. Suddenly, the man stood up. "Lindsay, take Sarah to the cellar and ward the door," he said.

_The mother took the daughter down a flight of stairs to a dark room, where they sat as they heard the front door bang open. There was shouting, a series of bangs, and a couple thumps. Then the cellar door banged open and several cloaked figures came in and dragged the two upstairs._

_They were taken to the living room, where a circle of the cloaked people stood around the father, who was lying on the floor. "Daddy!" screeched the little girl._

"_Shut up," said the person who was holding her. She struggled against his grip and he finally shoved her over to her mother, saying, "Keep her quiet, bitch."_

"_Now Nott," said the leader of the Death Eaters, "we must be kind to the lady of the house. After all, it is her house, isn't it, Thomas?" The leader took down his hood and turned to the man on the floor._

"_Lucius," hissed Thomas. "I should have known." Lucius gestured and all the other Death Eaters lowered their hoods as well. Thomas' eyebrow rose. "You brought your son? How touching."_

_A young Draco glared at the man lying on the floor._

"_I wouldn't speak if I were you, Thomas," Lucius said silkily. "You wouldn't want your wife hurt, would you? Or perhaps your daughter? Come here Sarah, and look at how strong your daddy is now."_

_Sarah merely hid behind Lindsay, whimpering, "Leave him alone."_

"_Oh, I think not," Lucius replied. "Crucio!" Thomas began convulsing on the floor as Sarah sobbed. Lindsay merely looked on, a small smile playing about her lips. Lucius hit him with the curse again and again, until he was fed up with it and Thomas' screams. "Any last words, Muggle Lover?"_

"_I love you, Sarah," Thomas said._

"_Avada Kedavra," said Lucius, as Sarah screamed "DADDY!!"_

Draco and Katz bolted awake simultaneously. They both panted for breath before looking at each other, wide-eyed. Then Katz covered her face in her hands and sobbed.

Draco pulled her into his lap and held her, fighting back his own tears. That was an event in his life that he hadn't wanted Katz to know about. It was one he hated. Why were they dreaming about it? He looked down at Katz. "Hey, you okay?"

She sniffled and pulled away from him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"That was a pretty crazy dream."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to go back to sleep."

"Okay then." He laid back down, with her snuggled up next to him, and they both fell asleep.

***

Katz woke up a few hours later, feeling rather rested. She sat up in bed and looked over at Draco, who was still asleep. He looked so angelic. It was hard to believe that he had been so cruel when he was younger. That dream… that horrid dream…. His dream self had watched all that had happened with an evil smirk on his face. How could he be so kind now after all he had done?

He stirred, and she smiled fondly. He was growing on her, she had to admit.

******

A/N: Since Meg and Emmy are no longer writing, only Draco and Katz interact with each other, pretty much.


	11. In Which There Are Donuts

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

******************b*******************

Days Later

They were walking along a corridor when Katz suddenly stopped, her hand flying to her neck. "My locket!" she cried, falling to her knees. Her hair fell around her face as she began to grope around the floor in the semi-darkness. After a minute or two, her hand closed around the oval piece of metal. She "accidentally" cut her finger on a sharp rock and deposited the blood on the locket before repairing the chain and slipping it over her head. She was barely aware of her hair beginning to curl and her hips becoming wider, then going back to the way they were before. She straightened up and smiled at Draco, who was looking rather confused.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" she replied innocently.

"Your hair changed," he told her, quite bewildered. Her eyes narrowed, and he was suddenly unconscious.

***b***

When he came to, Katz was smiling at him. "You really should watch out for those low arches," she said.

He blinked, then glared at her. "I did NOT walk into an arch. You hit me!"

"No I didn't." She looked away shiftily.

"You did!" he accused, sitting up. "You hit me because I saw your hair change."

She glared at him, sternly saying, "No you didn't."

"But I did," he protested, glaring back. "Your locket fell off and your hair started to curl."

She cursed softly and stopped glaring. "And it matters why? Some things are not what they seem." She turned from him. God forbid he pursued the subject. What would she tell him if he did? Not the truth, that was for sure.

"Katz, I'm just… why do you have to…." He sighed. "Never mind. I'm sure you have a good reason."

"I do," she replied, starting to walk away. He hurried to catch up with her, then kissed her briefly.

"I don't care how you really look," he said when he pulled away. "I love you no matter what."

She laughed hollowly. "We'll see how you feel when you've seen me without this mask," she muttered.

He blinked, but didn't press the issue, which she was grateful for. Instead, he took her hand, squeezed it, and kept walking. She followed, feeling rather guilty, because of all people, perhaps he should know about her secret. Then she mentally slapped herself. His father had killed hers; who was to say Lucius wouldn't finish the job and kill her? She thought back to the conversation she had had with Narcissa. Maybe she _was_ afraid of how Draco would react. Maybe she could leave him a note? _'Dear Draco,'_ she silently composed, _'Your father killed my father, but I don't hate you for it. In fact, I do believe I rather_ _fancy you. Love, Sarah.'_ A grim smile crept upon her face. That would certainly leave him reeling. A sharp poke brought her back to the present, where Draco was looking at her concernedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You were giggling like a madwoman."

"Oh," she breezily replied, "I'm perfectly all right." _'But will you be when you see my scars? And if you're not, will I be if you leave me?'_ She banished the thoughts from her mind.

He looked at her, a strange expression on his face. "Katz," he said slowly, "How do you really look? I can tell that locket's a talisman, you know."

"Only because when it fell off my hair started to change," she snapped. _'Thank God I found it before everything else started to change,' she thought. 'God forbid he ever see my scars. He'd never love me then.'_ She froze. Had she just thought that? Dear Lord, or whatever deity was present in Middle-Earth, she hoped not. She prayed to said deity that she was not in love again. The last time she had fallen in love, there had been dire consequences.

"Katz?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied, trying to sound nonchalant and not like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Are you all right? You look really pale."

"I'm naturally pale," she retorted, trying to regain some sense of composure. She glared at him for effect.

He glared back. "I think you need to sit down," he told her, grasping her shoulders and pushing her onto a bench she hadn't noticed before. She sat there, glaring up at him, while his eyes softened to pools of molten silver. He bent down and kissed her gently, slowly, almost as if he was experimenting. For some reason, this kiss tasted different, like… she dug around in her memory. Ah, there it was. A little over a year ago, when they were still in the States, she and Adrian had gone for Krispy Kreme doughnuts one morning. They had been exquisite, and that's what this kiss was. Pure deliciousness.

Her eyes had softened by the time he pulled away. How could she remain mad at him when he kissed her like that? She looked thoughtfully at him. Vincent had never kissed her the way Draco just had. His kisses had never tasted like Draco's did either. The combined effect made her head spin a little. If she truly had fallen in love with this blonde god (after all, he really was quite attractive), the complete difference between his kisses and Vincent's must mean that she was bound to have a better relationship with Draco. Didn't it? She came to the stunning conclusion that she certainly hoped so, and that being in love with Draco Malfoy might not be so bad after all. Slight pressure on her hand made her realise that Draco was staring at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "You look dazed. No-one's ever reacted to my kisses like that before." He looked rather smug.

"I was just thinking."

"Oh? What about?" He had a very self-satisfied grin on his face now.

She pondered telling him her latest revelation for all of five seconds before punching him in the arm. "About what a smug bastard you are, you git." He looked mildly affronted, then realised she was smiling. When he kissed her again, with the same sweetness, her revelation was pretty much confirmed. He pulled back, and she smiled at him before leaning over and cuddling with him.

"Well," he said, sounding arrogant again, "this is unexpected." She glared up at him, and he grinned. "I do love you," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss, but she turned her head away and his lips met her earlobe. Gingerly, he bit it. She squealed, nearly falling from his lap. He grinned and nuzzled her neck before biting it too. This time, she moaned softly. "I think," he said quietly, "that I'm very much in love with you." Another nibble, another low moan. "And I do believe I may be addicted to the taste of your skin." To emphasize this, he slowly licked the area he had just bitten. She shivered. "Perhaps… perhaps you rather like that. Do you like my mouth on your neck, Katy?"

She froze, absolutely still. He pulled away from her neck, looking at her with worry.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, her voice quavering.

He looked confused. "Katy. I thought I might –"

"No," she interrupted. "Never. Not you. Not ever. For the love of God, never that name." She scrambled out of his arms and hurried unsteadily away. He followed her.

"What's wrong with that name?" he demanded, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and fearful. He knew that look. It was the look she got after a nightmare with "Vince."

"Bad memories," she whispered, trying to get away, but he held on and pulled her closer to him.

"Did _he_ call you that?" he snarled. The look in his eyes was murderous, and had Katz not been swamped with fear and bad memories, she would have found it rather touching. Slowly, she nodded, her eyes never leaving his face. "I'm going to kill that bastard," Draco growled. "He's ruined you. You can't sleep at night because of him, and now you can't bear my touch because I called you that name."

She looked at the floor. "It wasn't just him," she muttered, her eyes filling with tears.

He blinked. "What?"

"It wasn't just him who ruined me," she choked out. "There were others."

"Oh sweetheart," he murmured, hugging her close. "I didn't mean that you're worthless or anything. I only meant that this Vince bastard has screwed up your life pretty damn bad." He held her tight as she began to sob, saying, "I think you're perfect. I'd die for you, lovey." This only made her cry harder. "If I was one of those others who 'ruined' you, please tell me. And if – if you don't want me in your life, just tell me to go, all right? 'Cause I'll leave if that's what you want." She kissed him then, wet and salty and full of raw emotion. When she pulled away, her eyes were sparkling.

"I think," she began, then stopped. Maybe it was better to wait and make sure she really and truly was in love with him before telling him. "I think we should get back to Adrian and the others," she said after a moment.

Looking at her solemnly, he said, "I did mean it, you know. I'd die for you."

Katz stared at him for several heartbeats, then began to walk briskly away, saying, "That's nice to hear but I'll believe that when I see it. Hmmph! And to think I was about to forgive you for calling me that horrid name. Honestly, you give a guy a little leeway and then it's all – oh hello." She had nearly run into a Rohir lass, and the girl was steadying her as Draco caught up to the pair.

He smiled at them both, apologized for Katz's clumsiness, and gently guided his girlfriend away.


	12. In Which Secrets Are Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

******************b*******************

A few days later, Katz had thought plenty about her feelings for Draco. She was just about to tell him when he swept her off her feet and kissed her.

"What's this about?" she asked after he had set her down. Her eyes danced.

"No reason," he replied. "I love you."

"I know," she murmured, before looking solemnly at him. "I'm in love with you."

The book he was holding fell to the floor with a thump. "W-what?"

She rolled her eyes and repeated, "I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy."

He kissed her, possessively, his tongue invading her mouth as his lips crushed against hers. When he finally released her, she gazed up at him with glassy eyes and grinned. "Goodness. I didn't realize I would get such a reaction."

He grinned back. "You're beautiful. I love how your eyes glaze over when I kiss you like that."

Smirking, she said, "I wonder if I can get the same effect," and kissed him again.

*********THIS IS A BORDER********

They were walking along, arm in arm, when Katz decided that she would tease Draco a bit. She turned to him and asked, "So, when we get back, do I get to meet your father?"

He froze and looked straight ahead, a deep frown marring his features. "No. Never."

"Fine then," she huffed, "you can't meet mine either."

"Katz," he said, turning to look at her, "my father is a murderer; a torturer; a rapist. He's _evil_."

She smiled reassuringly. "I know. But you still can't meet my father."

"Why not?"

She looked away, the smile disappearing. "He's dead."

He hugged her. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. How?"

"Murdered."

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

She paused. Should she tell him? _Could_ she tell him? One of her biggest secrets, about to be revealed, and she was nervous as hell. "Yes," she whispered at last. "It was your father."

"Oh Merlin. I'm so, so…." He reached for her, but she moved away, hugging herself as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You were there," she choked out, shoulders shaking. "You were there when Daddy died."

"The dream," he gasped, then turned and hurried away.

Bursting into sobs, she sank to the floor. It figured, she realized. She revealed one of her many secrets and he ran off. Well, she wouldn't be telling him the others if that was how he was going to react. After composing herself, she rose and made her way to their room, where she gathered her things and moved them to an empty one. There she sat in the dark against the far wall facing away from the door. It seemed like she was there forever until she heard footsteps come closer. She ignored them until arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a solid body.

"I remember you," came Draco's voice. "I remember your face." His hand cradled her cheek. "I love you, Sarah Maylor. I love you even more now that I know who you are."

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. He accepted her for who she was. And he'd come back. He'd come back to her.

He kissed her tears away, repeating the fact that he loved her and adding, "I hadn't wanted to go with Father, but he insisted. I was so afraid after he took me back to the Manor that he'd gone back out to find you and your mother to kill you. I couldn't bear to look you in the eyes as my father tortured Thomas, so I stared at a spot on the floor, wishing that it was Father who was writhing on the floor instead of one of the best Aurors the Ministry had. I'm so horribly sorry, darling. If there's anything, anything I can do…."

She clung to him, burying her face in his chest and murmuring, "Stay with me."

"Always," he replied, holding her tight.

********YAY MOAR BORDER********

"When are you going to tell me about Vince?"

Katz stared at Draco, taken completely by surprise. They were in the middle of tracking reports of sightings of strange men. "I – I … what?"

"Vince," he replied with a sneer. "When are you going to tell me what he did to you?"

She scribbled something on the pad of paper next to her before answering. "It's not something I like to think about, much less tell others."

"Does Calista know?" A nod. "I'll go ask her then, if you won't tell me." He made to leave, but her viselike grip on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Sit down," she snarled. "If you're going to demand to know, you can at least have the decency to let me tell the story."

He transfigured his chair into a sofa and plopped himself down, pulling her with him. Staring straight ahead at the wall, she began to speak.

"I graduated in 2000, as you probably know. Shortly after that, I had the remaining funds from my father's Gringotts account transferred to my own. My mother was furious, but it was my money to start with. I moved to Los Angeles, where I met Calista. Then we moved to New York City, where I enrolled in the local community college and met Vincent Bush. We started talking, and he asked me out a week later. After a couple months of dating, he asked me to move in with him. I agreed.

"One night two months later, he came home drunk. He hit me; accused me of cheating on him. As if I would. I'd seen what happened when people cheated on each other." She looked down at her hands. "I also knew what happened when people got drunk, so I brushed it off, but it kept happening. On good days he was sweet and gentle, but on bad ones, he was… horrid. Sometimes I fought back, but most of the time I just let him hit me. That usually ended up being the less painful option, seeing as he was bigger and stronger than me.

"And before you ask, no, I couldn't have Stunned or cursed him. He was a Muggle." She paused to summon a glass of water and take a drink before continuing. "Sometimes he took me out to parties thrown by his friends, where he would try to get me drunk. I, of course, refused, and we'd end up at home with him drunk and hitting me. I was a wreck eight months into our relationship. Despite the fact that he was abusive, I was in love with him. I thought that maybe if I stuck it out, he would change. I wanted to marry him. I became everything he wanted me to be, save for an alcoholic. He called me fat, so I became skin and bones. I stopped writing, cut down on my reading, and started waiting on him hand and foot. I wore what he wanted me to wear, ate what he wanted me to eat, did whatever he asked of me, save for drinking or having sex, all in the hopes of him proposing, so I wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Poor Calista. We hadn't been friends that long, but we had clicked when we met, and it must have driven her crazy to watch me fall deeper and deeper into that deranged thinking. If I had only known that he'd been cheating on me all along, maybe I would've had the strength to leave sooner. However, I didn't find out until into the ninth month that he was. I got home early from a class to find him shagging some blonde on top of the kitchen table. I took one look at that lovely little tableau and walked right back out of the apartment. I went to Calista's, and she was a wonderful friend and never said that she had seen it coming, which she obviously had. That evening, I found another apartment and made an initial payment. At first I had been heartbroken because of Vincent's betrayal, but by the time he called later that night, my sadness had turned to anger. However, I held it down and agreed to come "home," knowing that if I refused, he would come looking for me and might hurt Calista.

"I pretended I hadn't seen anything earlier that day, and he pretended nothing had happened. When he wasn't looking, I doused the table with Lysol. Over the next week, my things slowly began migrating over to the new apartment. Then one day, Vincent came home and I wasn't there. I had switched cell numbers, so he couldn't call me. The first thing he did after realizing that was to go see Calista and demand to know where I was. She told him she didn't know, which was pretty much true. He threatened her, and she threw it back in his face, which didn't please him at all. He left, vowing to find me and make me pay.

"Calista moved in with me after that. I installed a rudimentary security system, but a fat lot of good it did two weeks later when Vincent broke down the door. I was home alone, but as soon as I heard the door fall in, I hit the speed dial for Calista on my phone. He found me in my bedroom and dragged me and my phone, kicking and screaming into the living room, where he proceeded to throw me against the wall. I tried to fight back, knowing that he was angry enough to kill me, but as usual he was stronger."

She reached up and rubbed her left shoulder. "In fact, he was strong enough to bring a revolver along. Yes," she murmured at Draco's sharp inhale. "Yes, he shot me. Emptied the chamber, in fact. All six rounds. Left shoulder, right forearm, two shots to the torso, right thigh, and left foot. He made to leave me for dead then, but Calista burst in and subdued him, tying him to a chair. She's always been stronger than me. The police came along with the paramedics, and I managed not to bleed too much internally. Of course, maybe some of that was a couple of hasty spells from Calista. She saved my life that day, and I'm forever thankful for it. Three months later, I was pretty much recovered, and Vincent went to trial. The most compelling evidence was the recorded phone call to Calista, which recorded everything except, of course, the fact that she had done a bit of magic to save my life. Vincent was sentenced to twenty-five years for attempted murder. After that ended, Calista and I took a month or so to wrap up our affairs in the States and then moved back to England."

Draco took both her hands in his and looked intently into her eyes. "I would never, ever do that to you," he said earnestly.

She gave him a wan smile and touched his face. "I certainly hope so. Perhaps you see now why I don't trust men too much."

He pulled her into his lap, holding her tight. "I'm surprised you trust anyone, sweetheart. But you can trust me. I'll protect you unto my dying breath."

She hid her face in his chest, muttering, "I'll believe that when I see it." Expecting him to retort, she looked back up at him, but he was grinning.

"I love you," he said, and she snorted.

"Yeah, Vincent said the same thing."

Running his fingers along her jawline, he asked, "Perhaps, but did he back it up with this?" before kissing her deeply. When he finally let her up for air, she shook her head. "I didn't think so," he murmured. "I love the way you look after I kiss you. You always look so lost, and I feel like I have to kiss you again to help you find your way back."

Her eyes narrowed, and he watched her warily. Normally when she did that she was getting angry. Not this time, though. "Well?" she demanded. "Come and find me."

"As you wish," he whispered, and did so.

************

Draco gave Katz about a day to recover from telling him about Vince before he gave her the next shock. It was in the form of the contents of an envelope that he handed her as they relaxed in the library mid-afternoon.

"Mother told me to give this to you," he said. "I haven't opened it."

She took it, nodding, and opened it. She took one look at the first page and went ashen. Quickly she went through the others before replacing them back in the envelope. Excusing herself, she tucked the envelope into her pocket and hurried out of the room.

Draco followed her to their room, where he found her vomiting up her lunch. He banished that and offered her a cloth and a glass of water once she sat back against the wall.

"Do you want to tell me what was in there?" he asked as she drank, then spat the water back into the glass and banished it.

"Pictures," she muttered, then continued, her volume rising. "Of me. Having _sex_!"

He was stunned. "But I thought you were…"

"So did I!" she half screamed.

Draco could tell she was mad now, which was better than weepy for sure. "Calm down sweetie. Let's think this through logically."

"He drugged me!"

He scooted over to sit next to her against the wall. "If he drugged you, wouldn't you remember after looking at the pictures?"

"Not if I repressed the memories enough," she muttered. "But if he drugged me, I'd have been aware, and I wouldn't have looked as if I was enjoying it in the pictures."

"Imperio'd," he said. "And then your memories were erased. Dammit, I wish Severus were here."

She looked at him quizzically. "Snape? I thought he was dead."

"That's what he wanted everyone to think."

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. "I can't believe Vince would do that to me," she mumbled.

He sprang up. "Oh for the love of Merlin, Katz. Did you really think he would stay with you for that long without fucking you, even if you didn't remember it? He never loved you; he just wanted sex and some poor defenseless girl who would be his slave. And you were perfect, except for the sex part! So he had some nasty wizard buddy of his modify your memories after he forced you to fuck him, and all the while he'd be abusing you, but you stayed because he always came back to you and he supposedly respected the one thing you asked of him. You and your deranged sort of Stockholm Syndrome; I wouldn't be surprised if he got you drunk and erased those memories, too. For all your brains you're pretty damn naïve!" He glared at her, panting. He expected her to jump up and slug him, but she had retreated into a corner and was hugging her knees even closer, watching him warily. "Shit," he said.

He went over and crouched down in front of her. She drew back, whimpering. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I would never hurt you intentionally." He lifted a hand to touch her cheek and she flinched, so he let it drop to his side. Then he leaned forward, dropped a kiss on her forehead, and left. Returning a moment later, he set the book she had been reading next to her before retreating to the other side of the room and sitting himself by the wall. "I'm not going to leave you, either," he told her quietly, opening his book. "I know you're scared, and I'm sorry. I just got so angry at that bastard for taking advantage of your innocence, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that." He looked into her eyes, which seemed to be a little less frightened. She was still tense, though, so he began to read aloud.

He concentrated on reading for the better part of an hour, glancing up every now and then at her, and pausing briefly to take a sip of water. Katz slowly relaxed, and she eventually fell asleep. Draco covered her with a blanket, then resumed reading until he too fell asleep.

*************

A/N: Who feels like they need to vomit after all that fluff? *raises hand*


	13. In Which Katz Dreams

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I could have added more to this chapter, but… it's bad enough on its own. The warning I posted on my LJ went something like this:

**WARNING: THIS POST CONTAINS SRSBSNS BAD CONTENT. I MEAN IT. I MEAN, I DO REALLY HORRID SHIT TO KATZ BUT WRITING THIS MADE ME FEEL LIKE I NEEDED TO GO.... SLIT MY WRISTS IN PENANCE OR SOMETHING. I'M WARNING YOU NOW. IT'S NOT CRAZYCRAZY EXPLICIT BUT IT'S DARK. I MEAN DARK, DAMMIT. AND NOT ZUTARA!DARK. IT'S BADSHITHAPPENS!DARK.**

Yeah, it's that bad. I felt sick writing it, but it needed to be written.

If you feel like you can't handle it, skip ahead to the first bolded border thingy.

Also, don't say I didn't warn you.

********************************

Vincent shoved her through the door, making her fall. "Bitch!" he yelled. "Why can't you just loosen up for once?" She scooted away as he slammed the door, knowing exactly what was coming next. Sure enough, the next thing he did was land a solid kick to her ribs, and she felt them break. Cowering on the floor, she watched as he took off his jacket and flung it on the couch before storming to the kitchen. She relaxed a little once he was out of sight, bringing her hand to her chest.

Then he came back. In his left hand, there was a bottle of Bud Light. In his right, a knife. It didn't really matter to Katz what kind of knife it was; she just knew that it was sharp, and could kill her. Scrambling to her feet, she backed away from him. "Vince… what are you doing with that knife?"

"Teaching you a lesson," he growled, setting the beer on the coffee table.

"Vince, I'm sorry, please, please don't hurt me," she whimpered, continuing to back away… but then she hit the wall. He grabbed her hair and yanked her to the floor. Sitting on her legs, he held her arms above her head and cut her dress down the middle, slicing her skin open as he did so. He laughed at her tears of pain, then leaned over to lick up some of the blood. Slicing her bra open, he began to roughly fondle her breasts. "Please," she begged him, "stop."

"I don't think so," he cruelly replied, ripping off her underwear. "I'm going to show you who's boss."

It was then that she realized exactly what was about to happen, and she began to fight. She swung her arms upward, hitting him in the face, and raced to her bedroom, where she tried to lock the door, only to have him force it open and pin her against the wall. Again he dragged her down by the hair to the floor, but this time he handcuffed both arms to the bedpost, leaving her legs free to kick. Managing to kick him in the shin only made him angrier.

"If you fight me, Katy, it'll only hurt more," he warned, a dangerous look on his face. She whimpered, but ceased struggling, resigned to her fate. He grinned and began to undress. She turned her head as he pulled down his shorts, not wanting to look at the thing that would take the last of her innocence away. Unfortunately, he noticed, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look. It was thick and pink, with blue veins popping out along the sides like they were going to burst, and the tip was rounded and purplish. She tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. "Look at it, Katy," he said, stroking it slowly. "I want you to look at what's going to get rid of that nasty little barrier of yours."

So she looked, and he stroked. At one point, a drop of liquid came out the tip, and he scooped it up with his finger and smeared it over her lips. "Taste me, Katy," he sneered. "You're going to learn to love it." She shook her head, closing her eyes and wishing it would all go away. The slap that followed proved it would not. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, grabbing her left breast and squeezing. She cried out with the pain, and in that moment, he thrust himself inside of her to the hilt, making her scream.

"That's right bitch," he said, pulling out and thrusting again, earning a shriek from her. "I'm gonna make you scream my name while I come inside your sweet, tight cunt." He supported himself on one hand and used the other to fondle her breasts. In and out he went as she sobbed, until he said, "Stop crying, dammit! This is supposed to feel good!" She just watched his face as he moved, tears running down her own. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, and promptly gagged at the taste of his precum. This earned her a slap, and he thrust in even harder. "You're not going to gag on me, bitch," he snarled. "Not even when I stuff my cock down your throat."

Her reply was a fresh wave of tears, and she found his hand on her throat, pressing down. "I've heard choking some people turns them on," he whispered. "Choking you turns _me_ on, Katy. How about you?"

She couldn't breathe. All she could do was try to shake her head, which didn't do much.

"Answer me!" His grip tightened, and more tears leaked from her eyes. Black spots were beginning to appear, and she was getting lightheaded.

Blearily, she saw the glint of the knife before everything went black.

*****

*****

*****

*****

****************Y'ALL CAN READ THIS NOW****************

Consciousness returned in the form of warmth. She was wrapped in something fuzzy. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco asleep across the room, and breathed an inward sigh of relief. It had only been a nightmare. However, it had been so horribly vivid that she was almost positive that it was a memory, previously blocked from access by one of Vincent's goons.

'_Well,'_ she thought wryly, _'at least I blacked out before he came.'_

Draco grunted and shifted, causing her to glance fearfully at him before relaxing. She tried to tell herself quite firmly that Draco loved her and was most certainly never going to rape her, but the tiny paranoid voice inside her mind countered with the fact that she had thought the same thing about Vincent.

"Draco doesn't hit me though," she murmured.

'_He hasn't hit you yet, Katy dear,'_ replied the voice. _'He hasn't gotten angry or drunk enough yet.'_

"He won't hit me."

'_Not yet at least.'_

"Shut up," she whimpered. "He loves me." Thankfully, all the voice did was snort, leaving Katz to her own thoughts. Draco looked awfully uncomfortable there on the floor, she mused. Perhaps she should make him a bed.

'_Or you could sleep with him.'_ The nasty little voice had made its return.

Setting her resolve, Katz ignored the voice and transfigured another mattress from a rock. Granted, it wouldn't be a bed at the Ritz-Carlton, but it would do. The next thing she did was Summon his wand and tuck it into her pocket. She certainly felt more secure if he was unarmed. Then she levitated him onto his bed and covered him with a blanket before returning to her own bed, where she laid awake for nearly an hour before finally falling asleep again.

***********b***********

Vince held Draco tight, knife against his throat. Katz tried to go to him, but she was stuck.

"Any last words for your whore, Malfoy?" Vincent asked.

"I love you," Draco said, looking her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." With that, Vincent severed his head from his body, and both fell to the floor, blood spurting, as Katz screamed.

"Well," said Vincent, wiping the blade clean on Draco's shirt, "wasn't that fun?"

"NO!" she shrieked. "Let me go, you bastard! How could you?"

He walked up to her and pressed the knife against her throat. "You took away everything I loved," he replied softly. "So now I'm doing the same to you." He pulled away, spun, and nudged Draco's body with one boot. "Tell me," he said lightly, "did you enjoy fucking him?"

"What?" she spluttered. "We've never had sex!"

"Oh right," he muttered. "You would probably call it 'making love.' Did you enjoy 'making love' to Malfoy?" He kicked the lifeless body over.

"Stop that!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "We never did that!"

"Then what the hell is this?" he roared, shoving a photograph in her face. It was of Draco and herself, and a little girl who was perched on her hip. The little girl had curly white-blonde hair and dark blue eyes; her mother's nose and her father's chin. "Sarah, Draco, and Emily, age four," he read from the back, sneering.

"Where is she?" Katz whispered. A baby. She and Draco had made a little girl.

Vincent snapped his fingers, then pointed to her feet. She looked down, and there was Emily, covered in blood and most definitely dead. She screamed, and he slapped her. "Shut the hell up, bitch!"

"How could you? An innocent little girl!"

"Your innocent little girl," Vincent snarled. "One you made with that boytoy. Guess what, Katy?"

She looked at him, steeling herself. "Kill me," she said.

"Uh, no."

"Goddammit! You've taken everything I care about; might as well take my life, too!"

He smiled, a smile that chilled her to the bone. "But it's so much more fun to let you suffer!"

"I know about the rape," she countered.

The smile faltered. "I thought Damien took care of that," he muttered.

"Those pictures you sent my mother triggered the memory. Rather stupid of you to send them, actually."

He glared at her, then in one swift move cut her throat.

*********b*********

She woke with a start. Looking around, she saw that she was still in Middle-Earth, and Draco was sitting up in bed watching her.

"Nightmare?" he asked quietly. She nodded, and he opened his arms. She practically flew into them, hugging him tightly. "What about?"

"Vincent escaped from prison and killed you," she said, before silently adding, '_and our daughter.'_

"He's not going to do that," he murmured, holding her tight. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in the now-familiar scent of cedar and soap.

"I love you," she whimpered, beginning to cry.

"I love you too, Sarah. Now what else is bothering you?" Her head shot up, eyes meeting his and looking slightly guilty.

"I dreamed about the rape. Well, not really a dream. It was more like I was experiencing it all over again, in my head."

Draco nodded. "That's good. But that's not what's really bugging you."

She looked away. "In the dream where you died… we had a daughter… and he killed her too."

He squeezed her body against his. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I know I'd never seen her before, but when he made her body appear at my feet, I got this horrid twisty feeling in my gut," she murmured, placing her hands over her stomach.

Draco covered them with his own. "A daughter," he said. "You know… I never thought I'd want kids… but having them with you… I kind of like that idea."

She sighed, knowing the inevitable question was coming up.

"Do you want kids?"

"No," she said sharply. He recoiled, surprised at her vehemence.

"Why not?"

"Long story," she muttered. "I'll tell it later. Right now I just want to get some nice dreamless sleep."

With that, the conversation was closed, and Katz fell asleep in Draco's arms.

***********

A/N: Kay, now who wants to vomit after reading this disturbing chapter? Don't worry, there's lots of fluff to make up for it in Chapter 14. Also, how ironic is it that this is Chapter 13?


	14. In Which They Go to Minas Tirith

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

A/N: Okay, this chapter doesn't have quite as much fluff as I thought. The next chapter will, though!

**********b***********

Katz sighed and began pacing again. It was April seventh, and they'd been in Middle-Earth since the night of March third.

At last, the door opened, and Adrian stepped into the room. "What's up, hon?" the elder girl asked.

"We need to go to Minas Tirith."

"What, on a day trip? I know it's kind of boring here but we haven't found – "

"Exactly!" Katz cried. "He's not here in Rohan; we need to move to Gondor."

Adrian sighed. "I'll think about it." She left and Katz grumpily went back to pacing.

Two hours later, Adrian walked in and announced, "Tell everyone to pack. We ride for Minas Tirith in the morning. I've arranged for horses."

"Couldn't we just Apparate?" Draco asked, setting down his book.

Adrian snorted. "And have the people of Minas Tirith kill us for popping out of nowhere? No, it's best to ride. Besides, that way we can enjoy the scenery."

Katz rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, bouncing along for five days. Can't wait to see the condition my butt is in once we reach Minas Tirith. But you're right. Pack our stuff please, Malfoy. I'll go let the others know."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as Katz and Adrian headed out of the room. Adrian glanced back, but he looked down at the floor.

The next day, as they rode along the Great West Road, Adrian nudged her horse over to Draco's.

"Last I looked, you were more strong-willed than what I saw yesterday," she told him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And packing for Katz? Last I looked, you only looked out for yourself."

"Nice, Adrian," he muttered, looking ahead at Katz, who was chatting with Angel. "You told Katz how you feel?"

She followed his line of vision and scowled. "No. I decided I'd warn you first. Let you back off first before she gets hurt. I've seen her hurt one too many times."

Draco looked down at his reins. "I meant to thank you for that, actually."

Had Adrian been on the ground, she probably would have tripped and fallen on her face for the shock of his statement. She settled for staring at him, wide-eyed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Thank you," he repeated. "For saving her life, and just being there for her."

"How many times has she slapped you?" she asked. "I think you're brain damaged."

"My head is perfectly fine!" he snapped. Regaining his composure, he said, "I'm in love with her." Adrian opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "I know. You're surprised I'm in love with someone other than myself. That's what Vincent told her. If you hurt her I'm ripping your balls off one by one, stuffing them in your mouth, then beating you to death with a shovel."

"Graphic, but all true," she conceded.

"I don't want her hurt again," he said. "Ever."

"Good. 'Cause if she ever comes over to my house with even a scratch, I'll murder you in your sleep." Adrian flashed him a crooked smile.

"Does that mean you approve?"

"Not at all. But it's her life. Just remember, the last guy who hurt her is spending twenty-five to life behind bars, and that's before I get my hands on him." With that, Adrian spurred her horse forward, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

The next days passed without significance, save for Katz nearly falling off her horse twice. Draco eventually made her sit in front of him on his horse.

They made it to Minas Tirith and met Gandalf outside the city.

"Hello," the old wizard said. "You must be Dumbledore's friends. No luck in Rohan?"

Adrian shook her head. "We thought we'd try here. Do you know if there's a place we can stay? Preferably someplace big, with at least three bedrooms."

"There's one on the third level. Abandoned. It probably needs some work."

"That's all right," Katz said. "We can work."

"Go on in then." Gandalf smiled at them and shooed them off.

Upon reaching the house, Katz snorted. "Some work, huh? Looks like a lot of work."

Draco dismounted, then pulled her down. "We'll manage," he said, tying the horse to a hitching post in front.

The front of the house was missing a chunk of stone, but it didn't seem to make the structure unstable. Inside, there were bits of stone strewn across the four rooms. Any furniture that was there had been smashed to pieces. A few _reparo_s and they had a wooden table with four chairs, three bed frames, and a desk. Transfiguring several shreds of fabric, they gained four mattresses, bedding, and curtains. They hung the curtains with sticking charms and made the beds, trying to make the best of what they had. From some scraps of wood and fabric, Katz managed to create several couches and a couple more chairs.

"I wish I knew how to enchant buildings," she muttered. "It's small. How can we fit seven people in here?"

"Easy," Adrian replied. "You and Draco in one room, Spike and me in another, Mika in the third, and Angel and Illyria out in the main room. We can shrink stuff when we're not using them to make more room."

She was right, as usual, Katz considered. It didn't make her any more comfortable though. She stomped to her room and flung herself onto the bed, scowling.

Back in the main room, Draco looked quizzically at Adrian, who shrugged.

"She can be alarmingly childish at times," she said. "If you really intend to stay with her, you'll have to get used to it."

He flashed her a grin and followed Katz who, upon hearing him enter the room, turned over and muttered, "Go away." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to rub her back.

"The room in Edoras was small," he said quietly. "This is a bit smaller, yeah, but not by much. You've got to remember there are a lot more people here, and not much space."

"That's the problem," she replied, curling up into a ball. "I get kind of claustrophobic sometimes." No way in hell was she going to tell him that the room reminded her of the room she lived in when younger. True, the bed was bigger, but the sparse furnishing and bare walls triggered bad memories.

"Do you want to take the horses up to the stables with me?"

She shook her head and curled tighter. He continued rubbing her back, frowning.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"You don't have to," she whispered. Her knuckles were turning white from her hands clenching into fists. His hands came around and covered them.

"I will," he replied. She visibly relaxed, her hands unclenching and her knuckles regaining their colour. He leaned over and kissed her head before lying down next to her. Uncurling, she turned over and buried her face in his chest. Within minutes, she was asleep. "I love you," he murmured into her hair as he draped his arm across her waist. As he fell asleep himself, he made a mental note to find something to decorate the bare walls.

*****b*****

He was gone when she woke up. Forgetting where she was, she began to panic. She was locked in her room again. Lindsay was going to starve her until she behaved better. _'Shit shit shit,'_ she thought. Looking around the room, she reasoned that Lindsay had changed the appearance to make it look more like a dungeon. It was certainly working, and Katz could feel her anxiety level rising. She got up and went to the door. It was open, and the outside hallway had the same look as her bedroom. She shut the door, knowing that if Lindsay caught her outside the room, the eventual beating would be worse. Beginning to pace, she wondered what Lindsay's strategy was this time. Oh god. What if she sent in Doug? Doug had a belt. Doug used weapons to beat her, unlike Lindsay, who only used her fists and legs and… her words. Oh, her words. They always hurt so much.

Worthless. Yes, that's what she was. A worthless piece of rubbish. That's what Lindsay had always told her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she slid down the wall to sit in the far corner. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes had changed colour again, flashing to a deep grey blue before returning to green.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, coming closer. Doug. What if he had his knife again? He loved that damned paring knife. He loved slicing her skin open with it even more. She huddled in the corner, knees up to her chest, arms covering her head. As long as she kept her vital organs protected, she would be fine.

The door opened. "Honey?" She let out a whimper, not looking up. Better if he found her quickly; better if she didn't make him angrier. The scar on her face was a constant reminder of what happened when he was really pissed off. He walked over to her and knelt down, gently placing one hand on top of her head.

'_Please don't pull my hair,'_ she silently pleaded.

"Sarah?"

Her head snapped up. Blearily she made out pale blonde hair and grey eyes. Startled, she crawled rapidly backwards – or at least she would have, if she hadn't already been in the corner. Instead, she pressed herself against the wall. _'Lucius,'_ she thought wildly. _'He's come to kill me at last.'_

"Sarah!" came the voice again. "It's me, Draco! Calm down!"

She blinked several times, and his face came into focus. "Draco?"

"Yes. It's me. Who did you think it was?" He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her, looking very confused.

"Lucius." Slowly, she relaxed into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"Minas Tirith." He looked at her quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered, starting to cry again. He gathered her in his arms and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed.

"It'll be all right," he said. "I'm here. No-one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Eventually the tears stopped, and her brain seemed to snap back to order. She pulled away from him and stood up. "Sorry," she muttered.

He merely looked at her and pulled out his wand, causing her to nervously step back. Instead of cursing her, he simply tapped the wall. It turned a calming shade of blue. Another tap and photos appeared. She stood and looked them over as he, behind her back, transfigured a scrap of yellow cloth into a stuffed duck. He rose and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned and saw the duck, she snatched it from his hands and plopped onto the bed, hugging it tight. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Looking up, she saw a photo of her, Doug, and Lindsay. She got up and ripped it off the wall – or at least, she tried to. It was stuck.

"You don't like that one?" Draco asked. She shook her head, and with a wave of his wand, it disappeared. In its place was a picture of Narcissa. Sitting back down on the bed, she turned and buried her face in the duck. "Sarah," he said quietly, "what happened?"

"Igommminamemree," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I got trapped in a memory."

"The night your father died?" She nodded. It was partially the truth, after all, and she really didn't want to talk about her mother. Reaching out, he pulled her to him and held her close. "If I could bring your father back, you know I would."

"I love you," she murmured against his chest.

"I love you too. Now what say we go get something to eat? I hear Angel's turned out to be quite the cook." Her stomach gave a loud growl in reply, and he laughed. "Come on then, sweetheart." He helped her up and led her out of the room.


	15. In Which There Is Fluff and a Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:**__**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

***********b*********

Days passed. The group helped the people of Minas Tirith rebuild their homes and the city, all the while asking around about Sirius. They'd alerted Aragorn as to their presence in the city, and he in turn had invited them to his coronation on May first.

Most of the people in Minas Tirith had accepted their help gladly, and given them food in thanks. However, they were starting to run low on supplies.

At least, they were until Mika pulled out a bag of coins. Katz wasn't happy about it, but she didn't want to starve to death, so she just frowned and went back to trying to sew clothes. True, she could have just transfigured them, but it gave her something to do and allowed her to relax. Besides, Draco had ripped a hole in his pants while helping someone unload a cart, and since she didn't know any sewing spells, it was easier to mend them by hand.

Speaking of the man, Draco had just come in. He dropped a kiss on Katz's head and sat down beside her. "How're my pants?"

"A bit put out that you had the audacity to rip them," she replied with a smile.

"And how's my girlfriend?"

A raised eyebrow. "Nonexistent, unless there's something you're not telling me."

Flustered, he said, "But… I thought…."

"You never asked, Malfoy," she huffed, keeping her eyes on her mending.

He reached out and gently made her look at him. "I love you. Will you go out with me?"

She went crimson and looked away. "I… well."

"I'm not Vincent," he told her solemnly. "I'm not Lucius. I'm Draco. And I love you."

Still red, she went back to sewing, and made a few stitches before finally saying, "All right then." He pulled the mending from her hands then, set it on the table, pulled her into his lap, and snogged her. They continued until there was the sound of someone clearing her throat, at which point they sprang apart and looked at Adrian rather guiltily.

"It's nice that you two love each other," Adrian said, "but keep the snogging somewhere I can't see, all right? Like in your room."

They nodded. "Sorry," said Katz, blushing.

"Accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go vomit." She left, and Katz promptly dissolved into giggles.

Draco grinned at her before picking her up and carrying her into their room, where he laid her on the bed and snogged the living daylights out of her. He didn't go any further though, as he respected her, and when she finally pushed him away, gasping for breath, he merely sat up and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "Now move or your pants'll never be finished." She made to get off the bed, but he stopped her.

"I could kiss you all day," he said quietly.

She kissed him on the cheek and crawled over him, purposely landing a knee in his crotch. While he was debilitated, she went back to the main room and resumed sewing.

*****b*****

Katz was getting dressed, her back turned to the door, when she heard it open. "Draco, I'm not dressed," she growled.

"Last time I checked, I still had a vagina," came Adrian's amused voice. Katz snorted and turned, tying a bow in the lacing of her dress.

"What brings you to my room this early, hon?" Katz sank onto the bed, smiling.

"Much needed girl talk," her best friend replied, shutting the door and plopping onto the bed.

"Oh? You finally got laid?"

"No… we've been getting pretty darn close though. What about you, Miss I'm-Staying-A-Virgin-Forever?"

Katz looked uneasily at her hands. "Yeah. About that."

"Oh my God," Adrian crowed. "You did it!"

The younger girl frowned and tossed an envelope to her friend. "One problem: I don't remember any of it."

"Don't remember any of – oh my god." Adrian stared at the picture. "Is that Vince?"

"Mmhmm. And me, obviously."

"That's more of either of you that I ever wanted to see."

Katz sighed. "There's more. I was put under the Imperius Curse, but before any of that ever happened…." Tears formed in her eyes, and she choked up.

Adrian stuffed the pictures back in the envelope and leaned forward. "What, sweetie?"

"You'll think I'm a copycat."

"Why?"

Katz stared at the wall and whispered, "He raped me." Suddenly, she was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug, and Adrian was crying too.

"Why would anyone ever want to be raped?" Adrian asked, pulling away.

Sniffling, Katz replied, "I dunno. Maybe if they were as sick as Vince? Anyways, I didn't remember it until after I saw those pictures. Someone tampered with my memories."

"That fucker," Adrian growled. "I'll kill him."

In order to prevent Adrian from lashing out with magic, Katz hastily changed the subject. "So I haven't had sex with Draco."

"He wants to, though."

"Obviously. You can understand why I don't want to, though, and I think he does too."

"He knows?"

"Yeah. He was understandably angry at how stupid I was back then." Katz looked down at the bedspread.

"It's because he loves you," Adrian said softly. "He actually thanked me for saving your life."

"That was sweet of him."

"I think he wants to marry you."

Katz's head shot up. "What?"

"Marry. You know, with a dress and a wedding and flowers?"

"Mmm. Slight problem. His dad sorta killed mine." Adrian had no words for that, so Katz explained. "My real name isn't Kathleen Potter. It's Sarah Maylor. I watched Lucius kill my father, and Draco was with him."

"Does he know? About your real name?" Adrian asked. At Katz's nod, she continued, "Well then, I see no problem if he accepts you for who you really are." Katz frowned and began wringing her hands. "It's okay, sweetie. I know you're still insecure. You can always tell him no."

"He hasn't even said anything yet," she muttered.

"He will," Adrian said confidently. "He will. Give him time. Give yourself time. Maybe loosen up a bit, yeah?" At Katz's glare, she said, "I don't mean have sex with him. Just relax. He really does want what's best for you."

"How do you know?"

"It's in the way he looks at you. I swear, I haven't seen you this happy or carefree in months."

"I'm still scared. What if he turns out like Vincent?"

"You can't let one failed relationship ruin your life. Draco's not Vincent. He's an entirely different person. Now chin up, sweetie. Can't let Draco think I've been in here yelling at you."

"He probably will anyway," Katz said with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll keep him off your back."

"Speaking of backs," Adrian replied, "Spike ripped up another of his shirts. Care to mend it?"

"Put it in my basket. Come on, I think I smell breakfast." The girls rose and left the room, splitting up to join their respective significant others.

As she picked up her sewing, Draco leaned over and asked, "You okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, fine."

"You've been crying."

"Draco, I'm fine. I just – I told Adrian about – you know. And my father."

He hugged her. "How'd she take it?"

"Quite well, actually. Especially since I told you first and not her." A thought occurred to her. "What day is it?"

He looked at his watch. "April twenty-fifth, why?"

"Mm. The coronation is on the first, and we're going."

"Must we? I'd rather spend the day with you." He nuzzled her neck, and she sighed.

"You will. We'll just be up on the seventh level with everyone else in the city."

"I thought you were claustrophobic."

"To a point." She glanced uneasily away.

His face turned somber. "You're not telling me something." At her sigh, he cupped her chin in her hand and made her look at him. "Sarah," he said quietly, "what is it?"

"Nothing," she said firmly, pulling away. She got up and went out the front door, dismissing his "I love you" with a wave of her hand.

Once outside, she hugged herself close despite the warmth of the sun. He'd made her think about them again. Taking a deep, calming breath, she started walking.

When she returned to the house, she found Draco in their room. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh?" he sneered. "What for?"

She stepped back, surprised. "I – "

"What else are you hiding, Katz? Were you in a porno once? Are you really a man? Is Sarah not your real name? Are you really Spanish? Are you a vampire? Better yet, a werewolf? What's wrong with you, hmm?" He had stood and was towering over her cowering form.

"Nothing," she said. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Liar!" he yelled, lifting a hand as if to strike her. She squeezed herself into the corner, pulling her knees up to her chin and covering her head. His hand fell. "Katz, I – "

She looked up to him, anger marring her features. "If you're going to hit me, then do it," she snarled. He stared at her, taken aback. "Go on, do it! Not like I haven't had it before! Everything's been done to me. I've been tortured into submission. I've been raped; I've been beaten. So come on and _hit me_!"

"Maybe I should," he replied, fury rising in him once again. "Maybe I _should_ beat it out of you. Maybe then you'll tell me what's really going on, _Katy_."

She recoiled as if he _had_ struck her. "I told you not to call me that," she whispered in silent fury.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please," he replied.

She sprung up and slapped him, hard. "You most certainly will not! You'll call me Katz, just like everyone else! And you can treat me like everyone else. I'm sick of being yours. From now on, you can sleep in the main room with Angel and Illyria!"

"Fine!" he yelled. "As if I'd want to share a bed with you, you whore!" With that, he stormed out, slamming the door so hard the house shook.

Katz glared at the door, then picked up a pot and threw it. It shattered against the far wall.

Then the realization of what had just happened hit her. They'd broken up, and it was her fault.


	16. In Which Katz Goes to Work

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. S. Meyer owns Edward Cullen and his family. The song "As the World Falls Down" is from the movie Labyrinth and is sung by David Bowie. Jareth belongs to Bowie, Henson, and Lucas. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" belongs to Pat Benatar. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thathien mostly written by princess88alasse at deviantART dot com. Rose belongs to Rose-Rayne at deviantART.

*********************

One day, as she was coming back from gathering mending supplies, her basket was stolen by a tall man with eye makeup and strangely shaped eyebrows. His eyes seemed kind, though the pupil of the left one was dilated.

"Excuse me," she said politely, "I'd like my basket back if it's all the same."

"What's done is done." He smiled, crossing his arms.

Taking a nervous step back, she replied, "Sir, I paid good money for that basket and its contents. If you don't intend to pay me for them I must insist on their return."

"Forget about the basket," he said softly, stepping forward. This brought her attention to his criminally tight pants. Or were they tights? Either the way, the obvious bulge in them made her extremely uncomfortable. Memories of Vince flashed before her eyes, and she paled. Intuition was telling her that this man was dangerous.

"You – you're not wearing pants," she stammered.

He grinned, displaying a set of pointed teeth. "Leggings," he replied. "Now, Sarah – "

Her eyes went wide. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"I'm Fae. I know everything. For example, your birthday passed while you were in Rohan and nobody even remembered; not even your best friend."

"I – oh it's true," she moaned. "We were there for the entirety of March."

"In exchange for the basket," he murmured, doing a fancy wrist movement and producing a crystal ball from nowhere, "I've brought you a gift."

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Only a crystal, nothing more." He continued flipping the crystal back and forth from the palm to the back of his hand, as if by magic. She reached her hand into her pocket and made sure her wand was still there, though she was loathe to use it on a Fae. "If you turn it this way," he went on, "and look into it, it will show you your dreams."

"My dreams," she whispered, entranced.

"However," he said, pulling back, "this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who works in a diner and mends people's clothes. Do you want it?"

"I…" Her hand reached out, fingertips nearly touching the surface of the crystal. Images of her and Draco dancing at their wedding floated through her mind. Then came a flash of Vincent's laughing face, and she drew her hand back as if the crystal had burned it. "I don't have dreams," she whispered wonderingly. "Only nightmares."

He blinked, and the crystal vanished. "You haven't wished anyone away to the goblins recently, have you?"

"No." She regarded him warily.

"Bugger," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. His pale cheeks were tinged pink. After a few moments, he looked back up at her. "Right. Wrong Sarah, so sorry. Well, if you ever need to get rid of someone, here's my card." He handed her a white slip of paper and promptly vanished in a shower of glitter. The basket was sitting on the ground where he'd been standing, and its contents were buried in the same glitter.

"Damn," she muttered. "I'll never get that out."

Then she looked at the card. "Jareth, King of the Goblins and Keeper of the Labyrinth. Huh. Strange guy." With that, she stooped, dumped the contents of the basket, and put them back in before going home, adding the silver thread to the dress before falling asleep.

**********

Thankfully, her room was at the end of the house, and a small Muffliato spell allowed everyone else to sleep through the night, unhindered by her nightmares.

One of which she was having now.

It didn't seem like a nightmare, of course. After all, she was dressed to the nines, wearing a beautiful white gown with an a-line skirt and embroidered bodice. She was dancing with Draco, who was wearing a beautiful dark blue velvet surcoat paired with an elaborate cravat, which were both glittering strangely, as if they had sequins. His hair was longer, and he looked a bit like a blonde Peter Facinelli.

He had begun to sing, which was something that had never happened before.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Opened and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll paint the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a cruel heart beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

She had practically melted in his arms at this declaration, and almost didn't notice the change in facial features until it was too late, and she had been thrown to the floor. Vincent leered down at her before he shot her, and she woke.

"Gorramit," she grumbled. "That one again."

Light through the east-facing window alerted her to the presence of morning, and she checked her mental calendar. It was three days till the Coronation. She'd found a job in a local diner (this after being surprised that they existed in Minas Tirith), and even made a friend there. Thathien was tall, with long dark blond hair that she kept in a braid at the diner due to health codes. Her eyes were a bluish shade of grey, and she usually came to work wearing something similar to what Aragorn had worn on his long trek with the Fellowship. During their first few days together, she had told Katz that she had been part of the Grey Company, who had joined Aragorn at Edoras and followed him through the Paths of the Dead.

When she was done with work, she went home and worked on her dress for the coronation. She was determined to sew it entirely by hand, and had most of it done. The main dress was dark green silk. The sleeves were loose and bound by silver cord above the elbow. The scoop collar was embroidered with silver thread, as were the edges of the sleeves. There were fitted undersleeves, made of a lighter spring green fabric. She had fashioned a belt from white silk, embroidered with green vines and silver roses.

With a sigh, she rose and got dressed, only to be confronted by Adrian.

"Why's Draco sleeping on the couch?"

"I – er," Katz said, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"He told me you argued. Care to elaborate?"

"Er," she replied. "He… sort of called me whore."

Adrian gasped theatrically. "I'll kill him."

"No!" Katz said. "Please!"

Her best friend scrutinized her face before saying, "You're still in love with him."

"I don't want to be," she muttered. "I really don't. But I can't help it."

"He's not going to hurt you like Vince did. And I'm not going to let you go crawling back to him." Adrian sternly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh," Katz replied drily, "I won't. If he wants me back, he'll be the one crawling and begging. I'm done being kicked around."

"Good for you," Adrian said, hugging her friend. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks hon." Katz gave her a wan smile, then brightened. "I'm going out with some friends after work, so I'll be home late."

"'Kay." Adrian left, and Katz headed off to work.

She worked at The Sword's Edge from ten in the morning until six in the evening, at which point the night shift came on. It was difficult, hot and sweaty work, but she felt a wonderful sense of satisfaction at the end of the day, and the work usually left her too tired to dream.

Lately there'd been a new regular – a young man with pale skin and chiseled features. She felt his eyes constantly on her when he was there, and truth be told it was creepy.

He was there when she came in. He flashed her a smile that looked like he wanted to eat her, then went back to his book. Sufficiently creeped out, she hurried to the kitchen, where she tied on an apron and got to work.

"That guy weirds me out," she commented to Thathien, who grinned.

"You know his hand brushed mine the other day as I served him some coffee," her other friend Rose said. Rose had long, curly black hair, grey eyes, and a high alcohol tolerance. That, of course, was because she was a pirate. "His hands are ice cold."

"Yeesh," Katz said, shivering as she pulled steaks from the icebox and seasoned them.

"New pot of coffee's done," Thathien added as a horseshoe (clean) stood straight up in the pot.

"What is it with the horseshoe?" Rose demanded. She was rather new to the job and the city, so therefore didn't understand all of its customs.

Shrugging, Katz threw the steaks on the grill. "Beats me."

Thathien flashed them a grim smile. "That's how we do it here, I guess. At least, that's how Aragorn did it." With that, she returned to kneading the bread silently as Rose and Katz looked worriedly at each other over her head.

"What's up, Thathien?" Rose asked, stirring a pot of soup.

Thathien was silent for a while, then sighed softly. "Just some thoughts that will not leave until all this is over. Even then, they may not leave entirely." Her lips pressed together into a thin white line as she poured soup from a ladle into a bowl, then set it on a server tray. "Order number seventy is up!"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Katz said. "I had no idea… and you'd think I'd have seen the look on my own face enough."

"What? What look?" Rose looked back and forth between Thathien and Katz, confused.

"Unrequited love," came the witch's mournful reply.

"Oh no," Rose whispered. "I'm sorry." Having been with the man of her dreams for quite some time, she really had no experience with it.

"It's alright." Thathien replied softly. "I've gotten used to dealing with it over the years. I just hope I don't slip up and do something stupid that ruins... a great deal of things." She sighed as she looked absently out the window at the street where people came and went on their business for the day.

"Like I did," Katz muttered, flipping meat. "But the bastard called me a whore."

"What! Who?" Rose demanded.

"My ex – Draco. Shortish hair the colour of Legolas'? Perhaps you've seen him around." She moved over to the bowl of bread dough and punched it forcefully down.

"That's it, girls," Rose said, seeming to have made a decision. "We're going out and getting drunk tonight."

"Mmm," Katz replied noncommittally. "Maybe out for a drink. Getting drunk, probably not." She couldn't shake the feeling that at some point or another, Vince had gotten her plastered and done something completely horrible. This, of course, was paired with the memory of her mother drunk, and pretty much made her afraid to drink anything stronger than tea.

"I concur with Katz, getting drunk doesn't sound very wise. I myself am wary of doing that outside of Elven lands, and being a Ranger doesn't afford much room to get drunk on the road." Thathien shook her head, making her long braid dance across her back as she did so.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," whined Rose. "I guess I'll have to drink enough for the both of you."

Katz gave her a wan smile and turned away, slapping a steak and a potato onto a plate. "Seventy-two!"

Thathien had begun to sing a soft ballad, and Katz began humming her own tune. Said tune was an 80's power ballad. _'You're a real tough cookie with a long history of breakin' little hearts like you wanted me,'_ she sang mentally. _'Hmmm mmmm… laaaa…. Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot; fire away!'_ "And if you do," she muttered aloud, "I'll break your ribs again."

"Whose ribs are we breaking?" came the amused voice of Aragorn. Thathien dropped the plate she was holding, and Katz, covering for her, dropped her spatula.

"Katz might break her ex's ribs again." Thathien managed in an off-handed way, picking up the plate and spatula. She put them in the sink, then carried an order out to a table, trying to control her breathing. She ignored the pale man's questioning looks, sweeping back into the kitchen once more a master of herself.

"The boy at Helm's Deep?" Aragorn asked, amused.

Katz turned back to the stove. "No boy," she grumbled. "He's definitely a man." Rose sputtered and promptly dissolved into laughter.

Thathien chuckled, dishing out food on to plates. "What brings you here, Aragorn?" She asked as she gave the plates to one of the other servers to take out.

Aragorn glanced down at the floor, then back up at Thathien. "I wanted your advice."

Thathien brushed her hands clean on her apron. "Want to take a walk too while getting it?"

"If you're not too busy," he replied, glancing at the other two women.

"I was about to take a break anyway," Thathien replied truthfully, taking off her apron and hanging it up. "Shall we?" She gestured to the outside door, wondering if she would enjoy or be tormented by the conversation that was to follow.

"Certainly," he said, and strode over to hold the door open for her.

Taking a steady breath, Thathien steeled herself for the worst and stepped through the door out on to the street. She was aware of the glances she got as she walked, knowing well the picture she cut as a woman ranger. She heard more than saw Aragorn catch up with her, musing how funny it was that all the Bree folk had given him the nickname 'Longshanks' for the reason he took long, fast strides. "So, what do you need my advice for?"

"Arwen's on her way to Minas Tirith. We're going to get married when she gets here, and I want to find an appropriate gift for her. Can you help me?" He stopped and looked intently at her face.

Thathien almost tripped on the perfectly flat section of cobbled street, feeling like someone had stabbed a morgul blade right into her heart and was waiting for it to take effect. "I can try. Though I don't know how much help I'd really be; I'm not an elf and therefore don't have as much taste in... things as they do." She managed to sound indifferent, blinking back tears that threatened to spill over. This was no time to feel anything.

"I'm sure she'll like whatever you choose." He beamed, oblivious to her unshed tears. Alas, for all his Ranger skills he couldn't pick up on the fact that she was in love with him.

"Very well." Thathien managed, hoping he didn't hear the slightly pained tone in her voice as she swept into a shop and pointed at a selection of beautiful necklaces that would have looked good on anyone with any complexion. "Any one of these would be good."

He peered at one in particular, one of emeralds and jade, and asked the jeweler to examine it more closely. "This one, do you think?"

Thathien looked at it more closely than was really necessary, trying not to meet his eyes, knowing that when she did he'd see everything. "That would be more suited for someone like me, Aragorn. Arwen's more of a diamond or a sapphire girl."

Oh." He sighed, then motioned for the jeweler to pull out one of deep blue sapphires and clear sparkling diamonds. "This one?"

"Yes, that will suit her perfectly." Thathien sighed, rubbing her tense shoulders with her hands, looking at the other jewelry.

Aragorn nodded for the jeweler to wrap the necklace up, then came back behind her to rub her shoulders. "Thank you. Is there anything here you'd like?"

Thathien froze when his hands touched hers and she moved them a bit too quickly, staying very still as his knowing hands found the tense muscles like they had a million times. "Even if I did, do you think I'd tell?" She quipped in a rather playful way, sounding more relaxed than she'd started off their walk.

Chuckling, he said, "No. When do you need to get back to work?"

"Probably an hour." Thathien replied after glancing out the window to check the shadows in the streets. "Why?"

"Lunch, maybe?"

Thathien made the mistake of looking at him and for a moment, her eyes held something between wariness and something else that was more elusive. "I don't know Aragorn... If people see us together they might get the wrong impression."

With a frown, he accepted the package the jeweler handed him, exchanging with him several coins. "I see. Shall I walk you back to Sword's Edge, then?"

"If you want to." Thathien shrugged nonchalantly as she compared one of the broaches in the shop to the one Galadriel had given her. Galadriel's gift was far better than any of them and it made her feel a little smug. She smiled slightly at herself.

"Very well. Let's go then." He offered her his arm.

Hesitating slightly, she took the offered arm and let him lead the way. The silence made her mind go back to her one slip-up and she hoped he hadn't seen too much, otherwise it would put a few stumbling blocks in their friendship, if not end it. She winced at both ideas and was glad to see Sword's Edge ahead of them, for it distracted her from further unhappy thoughts.

Aragorn seemed preoccupied and therefore did not speak. He dropped her at the door with a smile and a thank you and headed off towards the seventh level.

"Nuutako!" Thathien hit her head with the palm of her hand. She repeated the hitting and the swearing in Elvish as she walked to the back room and shut the door behind her. Curling in a ball on the floor, all the tears she'd been holding back came pouring down in the darkness.

Katz, who had been kneading dough when she heard Thathien's sobs, set it down to rise and hurried to find her friend. When she entered the back room, she rushed to the Ranger woman and hugged her tight.

"I've ruined everything!" Thathien managed between uncontrollable sobs, clinging to her friend. "I just _had_ to slip up and look at him and now only the Valar in their heavens know what's going to come of this."

"Oh honey," Katz said, rubbing her back. "It'll turn out all right. After all, there are other fish in the sea."

Thathien half choked, half laughed. "It's not that part I'm worried about Katz, I'm worried that after this Aragorn and I will not be able to be friends." She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists. "That in itself would be Hell for me."

The witch bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She had never really been friends with any boys she'd had a crush on in school, and therefore had no experience with this kind of thing. "I - " she began, but stopped. There was a long silence before she finally said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

It was at that moment Rose popped her head in. "Oi, it's lunch rush. Can't do it by myself, gals."

"It's alright." Thathien murmured, giving Katz a hug, then getting to her feet and offering Katz a hand up. "We'll be right with you, Rose."

Katz took the hand and stood before giving her friend a tight hug. With that, she led the way from the room, handing Thathien her apron as they went.

Thathien took it with a grateful expression, then set to work. Cooking, taking orders, or washing up the dishes occupied her mind enough for her to come to terms with the possible outcomes of her slip up. Whatever happened, she could handle it like she had everything else in her life. "Frodo's here." She informed her two friends with a smile after coming in from taking orders.

"So's the creepy guy," Rose observed with a smile. "You should talk to him, Katz."

"Oh hell no," said Katz. "I'll go out and say hello to Frodo when I bring him his order, though." She went back to frying chicken.

"He seems less creepy since yesterday." Thathien commented thoughtfully as she glanced out the small hole in the wall at the pale man. "Maybe it was just because I was so distracted with the coronation being soon and everything... but when he asked what was wrong, it was like he already knew." She shook her head. "Vampires."

Katz blinked. "He doesn't look like any vampire I've seen before, and I live with two."

Thathien shrugged slightly as she turned away from the hole. "Well, no two people are the same so why should it be any different for a vampire?" She put plates of food on a tray and held it out to Katz.

She shrugged and took the tray. As she was serving Frodo, the pale boy caught her eye and motioned her over. With a smile at the Hobbit, she went to speak to the young man.

"Hello," he said in a lilting, musical voice.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. Unable to shake the feeling that she'd seen him before, she scrutinized his face.

"Another cup of coffee, please." He smiled, and she felt a tiny tremor in her knees. With a nod, she headed back into the kitchen, got his drink, and brought it out to him.

"Here you are, Cedric."

"Who's Cedric?" he asked, and she realized her mistake.

"A guy from school. I'm so horribly sorry; you look just like him."

He flashed her that winning grin again. "It's all right. I thought they didn't have schools here, though."

"Oh, no," she replied, blushing and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not from around here. Only recently moved, in fact." It was mostly true.

"Where are you from originally?" His topaz eyes bored into hers.

"Er... Rohan." She could pass for Rohir all right, especially with her honey-coloured hair. "I uh... I need to get back to work."

She hurried back into the kitchen as he called, "Thanks for the coffee!"

She leaned against the door, red with embarrassment, then grinned up at her friends and started laughing.

"What on earth would he need coffee for?" Thathien asked with incredulous amusement as she put together an order.

"I've no idea," Katz said through giggles. "Perhaps to pretend to be human?"

Thathien shrugged as she put the final touches on the dishes. "Maybe. Either that or else they've acquired a taste for it since I last spoke with one twenty years ago." She carried the tray of food out and set it in front of a small family, then came back in the kitchen.

Katz, having sobered, stared at her. "You've met vampires?" This was surprising, as she was quite positive that vampires did not exist in Middle-Earth.

"Oh yes, quite a few." Thathien replied with a small smile. "Some clans we never have to worry about because they're good, but the others the Rangers have always watched to make sure they don't break the treaty stating that a vampire cannot bite anyone unless that person is going to be their mate. We try not to talk about them too much around the other Men, makes them jumpy."

"I'll bet," the witch replied, remembering Draco's reaction to the news that Spike and Angel drank blood. With a smile, she loaded a tray and brought it out to several bachelors, one of whom winked at her.

Thathien went back to the stove and checked on the roast inside, singing an Elven lay softly to herself as she poked holes in the potatoes in with the roast so they wouldn't explode. She straightened up, shutting the oven door and still singing.

Katz, scowling as she returned to the kitchen, said, "I can't wait to get off work. I need people to stop hitting on me."

"Wear a ring, it stops most. Or do like I do and wear a sword on your belt at all times. That stops all except the really brave or extremely desperate." Thathien's lips twitched as she spoke.

"Maybe pants too?" the witch said with a smile. "I don't own any rings, and the one person who I wanted to give me one... well." Her smile vanished. "I suppose a sword might work. How long till six?"

Thathien glanced outside and shrugged. "Not long. You can go ahead and leave if you like; Rose and I can take care of wrapping things up."

"Excellent. I need to pick up some supplies for my dress for - um. Ahem." She grabbed her basket, hugged both her friends, and headed out.

Thathien smiled, watching Katz leave before helping Rose with the last of the food, then they started cleaning up. The customers dwindled out until everyone was gone, so Thathien locked up the shop and went to the pub with Rose. Getting the biggest tankard available, she sat in a shadowed corner with her hood up, only speaking occasionally in low murmurs as her one friend spoke quickly and with much enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Katz was gathering thread for both mending and her dress in the local sewing shop. As she paid for her items, she glanced out the front window and saw the boy from the diner passing by. This might have creeped her out had the shop not been right down the street from her place of employment. Instead, she merely shrugged it off and headed home.

After finishing off the free refill that came with the tankard she'd ordered, Thathien excused herself and left the pub. She walked aimlessly for a while, then found herself beside Katz on the way to her house. "Want some company?"

Katz shrugged. Her mind was on Draco, and what mood he'd be in when she got home.

Thathien accepted the silent assent and walked with her to the house. Entering behind her friend, she raised a hand in greeting to the two vampires as the other shut the door.

"Hey Adrian," Katz muttered, taking the basket up the stairs to her room. The elder girl had finally discovered a home expansion spell, so Katz did not feel as claustrophobic as she had when they'd first arrived.

Thathien just stood there in the entry way, leaning on a wall and looking like she wasn't entirely there. Which was true, her mind was on the coronation that was coming up fast and if she should even go.

Katz, realizing that her friend had not followed her, went back down and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the kitchen for dinner. As they ate, Katz kept shooting glances at Draco.

"What colour were those pale boy's eyes again?" Thathien suddenly asked into the silence. It was too quiet at the table for her comfort and speaking of something totally unrelated to Aragorn helped get her mind off the pending coronation.

"I - " Katz said. "I don't recall. Brown?"

Thathien hummed thoughtfully, sipping her juice. "Leaning more towards gold?"

Katz thought for a moment, pulling the memory from her mind. "Yeah. Kind of like - well, caramel, I suppose. Or topaz." She sipped her tea.

"I think I met his parents some years ago." Thathien murmured, glancing out the window. "Nice family, the Cullens."

"Oh, that's his name?" Katz asked, genuinely interested. "He's got a lovely voice."

Thathien nodded. "His last name anyway. If you think his voice is lovely you haven't heard Carlisle's. You will feel like your bones have melted inside you the moment you hear it."

"Oooh," Katz said, shivering in delight. Draco, growling, slammed his fork onto his plate, shoved his chair back, and stomped out. Katz stared after him. "What's his problem?"

"Why, I do believe he's jealous of your obvious interest in a man you've never met." Thathien replied, resisting the urge to snicker.

Katz, however, did let herself giggle. "His fault, after all." Adrian flashed her a grim smile before gathering both her and Draco's dishes and dumping them in the sink. Then she motioned to Spike and they both went back to the main room.

Thathien watched them go, her lips twitching. "I see they finally worked things out." She picked up all the used plates from the table and carried them to the sink to wash.

"Thank goodness," Katz added. "I had to call Angel here to talk some sense into them."

"I see." Thathien began washing the dishes. "I bet Angel was amused the entire time."

"Oh sure," Angel said. "If you call preventing two people, one a witch and one a vampire, from ripping each other's throat out amusing."

Thathien chuckled softly, looking at him. "Evening to you too, Angel."

He grinned at her. "Hello, Thathien. How was your day?"

"You mean aside from slipping up and possibly losing one of my closest friends? Other than that it's been good I guess." Thathien replied with a sigh, going back to the dishes.

"I'm sorry," Angel said. "How did that happen?"

Thathien rinsed a dish and put it in the sink. "Aragorn wanted my advice for a gift for Arwen when she gets here. So, I agreed to and everything was fine till I looked at him. If you meet Aragorn's eyes, no amount of masking can hide anything. Right now, I feel like I've been stabbed by a Morgul-blade and waiting to see what it will do to me."

Angel, feeling compassionate, got up and hugged her. "Eowyn was in love with him, wasn't she? Are they still friends?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen the Shield Woman since yesterday." Thathien sighed, leaning against him trustingly. "And Eowyn was puppy love, mine is... what did you call it again Katz?" She looked at her other friend as she put more dishes in the drainer.

"Unrequited," the witch replied. "Pretty deep. But he doesn't return it."

Thathien nodded. "Hence, you see my problem." She gave Angel a small, grim smile as she put the last dish in the drainer.

"Ah, yes," he said. "And since he's in love with Arwen..."

"Very complicated." Thathien finished, rubbing her forehead. "Ah well, new subject before I withdraw into an unsocial shell."

"Want to see my dress?" Katz asked. "I know you don't like the subject but I am quite proud of it. Sewed it completely by hand."

Thathien chuckled. "Of course I want to see your dress. I don't know what I should wear, or even if I should go.... But that's another story."

"Yay!" Katz said, and led her friend up the stairs.

Thathien followed with a smile, feeling completely relaxed.

Upstairs, Katz had laid the dress out on the bed. "Well? What do you think?"

"Oh my... Katz, this is beautiful." Thathien murmured, running her hands over it. "If all else failed, you could be a famous seamstress around here. I know you wouldn't want it for a job, but this is really good quality."

Katz went crimson. "I - thanks," she said, at a loss for words. "I added the silver thread last night after having the strangest encounter with some guy. He left glitter all over the basket, but I think it actually helped the thread sparkle more."

Thathien looked at her with an amused expression. "Men just like appearing out of nowhere for you don't they?"

"Yup," Katz said, grinning. "This one had really tight pants though."

"Scandalously so?" Thathien asked upon seeing a hint of a deepened blush on her friend's cheeks.

"Yeah," muttered the witch. "Criminally so. Those pants should be arrested."

Thathien smiled slightly. "Well, next time you see him tell him that."

"I don't know if I ever will. It seemed like a onetime thing."

"One never knows; life is full of unexpected events." Thathien shrugged.

"Yeah," she muttered, "Like a guy disappearing in a shower of glitter."

"Ah well... some things are more bizarre than others. Gandalf likes to say a person can live hundreds of years and yet they can still be surprised."

"Very true," Katz said, threading a needle with white thread. She was nearly done with the belt, and once that was done, she was going to make a half shirt for the undersleeves.

Thathien looked outside and sighed. "I would go home if being alone wasn't such a depressing thought. You think I could sleep on the floor somewhere?"

"Sure!" Katz said, waving her wand and transfiguring a basket into a cot. "That all right? I should warn you though, I sometimes have nightmares. Comes with the territory of being a witch, I think."

"Thank you for the bed and the warning, I think I can handle you having nightmares." Thathien sat down on the cot. "I have some too occasionally."

"I dunno," Katz muttered. "They can get kind of... screamy."

Thathien's lips twitched. "Yours too?"

"Yeah. Too many bad experiences in my life, I suppose." She set down the belt, stretched and yawned. "I think it's time for bed."

"Agreed." Thathien took off her boots, tunic, and pants, leaving her longer under tunic on her. Using her cloak as a blanket, she curled up on the cot. "Good night."

Katz took off her outer dress and climbed into her bed, silently wishing Draco was there beside her. "Good night," she said, blowing out the lantern.

* * *

A/n: If you know where the horseshoe bit comes from, you get a cookie.


	17. In Which Katz Meets Carlisle Cullen

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Also, Joss Whedon owns Spike, Angel, and Illyria. S. Meyer owns Edward Cullen and his family. Tolkien owns Middle-Earth and all characters residing in it. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thathien mostly written by princess88alasse at deviantART dot com. Rose belongs to Rose-Rayne at deviantART.

****************

When Katz and Thathien arrived at the shop the next morning, the Cullen boy was waiting for them. "Good morning," Katz said pleasantly as Thathien unlocked the door. "I'll get the coffee on if you'd like to take a seat." He smiled and followed them inside.

When the coffee was done, she brought it out to find that someone had joined the boy.

"Who's this handsome fellow? Your brother?" she asked as she set a mug in front of him. He looked quite like how she envisioned Draco would look in five years' time.

"Actually," the boy said, "he's my father."

"Really? He looks far too young. Would he like some coffee as well?"

"No thank you," said the man, and Katz felt her legs turn to jelly. She quickly sat down to prevent herself from falling and making a spectacle.

"Edward's told me a lot about you," Carlisle continued.

"Oh, so your name's Edward," Katz said, thanking Eru that she could manage to form and speak a coherent sentence.

"Yes," he replied, sounding amused.

"I'm Katz, but you might have gathered that already."

"And I'm Carlisle," the elder man said.

"It's very nice to meet you." With every word Carlisle spoke, Katz felt liquid heat within her core. At last, she rose and hastily excused herself. "Oh god," she said as she entered the kitchen, "I think I'm in lust."

"Carlisle can do that to a person," Thathien said wisely. "Just remember that he's married."

"I know," Katz moaned as she brought plates to the stove. Her hands were visibly shaking as she loaded one with food, and then it slipped from her fingers and fell with a crash to the floor. "Shit!" she cried, falling to her knees.

Thathien knelt beside her as Carlisle came into the kitchen asking, "Is everything all right?"

"We're fine," Thathien assured him. "Just a broken plate."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, we can handle it. Thank you, though." He nodded and went back to the dining room.

Thathien helped clean up and stayed until Katz found her feet again, then took the food out to a waiting group. She saw Carlisle looking at her and gave him a half-hearted smile before going back into the kitchen. "Today's the day."

"What day?"

"Aragorn's coronation." Thathien replied somewhat grimly.

Katz went pale. "Oh. Should I - should I go get ready?"

Thathien nodded fractionally. "If you wish to go, I would suggest it."

"All right," the witch said, untying her apron. She hung it on her hook and hugged her friend before going home. She had thankfully finished her dress the night before, and it now lay on her bed. She quickly cleaned herself and brushed her hair until it shone before donning the dress. A quick application of some makeup spells and she was ready just as Adrian called for her.

Slowly descending the steps as if she were in a movie, she watched everyone's reaction. Draco looked positively speechless. Adrian's look was approving while Angel did not seem to care. She gave them all a grin and swept out the door up to the citadel. The locket at her throat gleamed in the sun, and the glitter the Goblin King had spilled on her thread had done wonders. She literally shone.

--------------------------------- It's a border y'all! ------------------------------------

"Carlisle... may I have a word?" Thathien murmured to the vampire, watching some of the guests left to go ready themselves for the coronation or to go about their day.

"Of course," the vampire said. "In private, or out here?"

"Preferably in private," she replied as she headed back to the kitchen.

He followed her back. "What is it, dear?"

She leaned wearily on the counter as she told him about her slip-up and the various results she could foresee. "I don't know if I should go today..." she finished with a heavy sigh.

"Would you perhaps give your feelings away and upset the Coronation?"

"I wouldn't put it past myself; I've felt almost out of control since that day and I don't know if it's worth the risk to see him come to his own..."

"If you think you could keep it together, I'm very sure he would appreciate your presence," Carlisle said quietly.

Thathien looked unsure, her left hand clenching and unclenching unconsciously around the pommel of her sword. "I don't know if I can or can't, that's why I'm seeking your advice, Carlisle."

"I'd really have to get Alice's opinion," the vampire murmured, laying a hand on hers. "Even then, nothing is certain."

"True." Thathien chuckled softly, feeling calm at his cold touch. "Thank you, I think I'm ready to go. Maybe I should don the dress Galadriel gave me..."

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful," he assured her with a smile. "Now, quickly. I think I hear people beginning to head for the citadel."

Thathien gave him a quick hug before running off to her small house. Stripping off her Ranger clothes, she rummaged through her small bag until she found the blue gown that Galadriel had given her and donned it. Undoing the braid, she brushed her hair and did it in an Elven style, belted her sword around her hips, and was out the door. "Katz!" she called, waving when she spotted her one friend in the crowd that was beginning to head up.

"Thathien!" Katz cried, looking her friend over. "You look gorgeous! You need some jewelry, though." With a wave of her wand, a silver circlet with an inlaid sapphire appeared on Thathien's brow. "Much better." The witch nodded in satisfaction.

"Thanks." Thathien touched the circlet for a moment, then smiled. "Now come on, we need to get good standing places!" She grabbed Katz's arm and lead her through the crowd until somehow they were at the front. She fell back a bit so she wasn't easily visible in the crowd, then waited, her hand unconsciously clenching and unclenching around her pommel again.

Katz laid a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, if you try to do something I'll put a Leg-Locker Curse on you." They watched as Gandalf crowned Aragorn.

"Now come the days of the king," said the Istar.

Aragorn strode forward and began to sing.

Thathien was about to reply with gratitude when Gandalf arrived, looking resplendent in his white robes, then Aragorn came into her line of vision. The world seemed to stop as the crown was placed on his head, then he straightened up, walked forward and began to sing a song she could have sworn she'd heard before. She bit her lip and looked away from him, clutching the pommel of her sword tightly and shoved any emotions to a back corner to be dealt with later.

Katz slowly tightened her grip on Thathien's arm, smiling and wishing Draco would talk to her, or at least acknowledge how beautiful she looked today. Unfortunately, it would appear that he would not. Suddenly, Katz spotted Elrond. "Let's go," she whispered. "I think Arwen's coming."

"Good idea, if I stay much longer I might do something I regret," Thathien murmured, turning away and beginning the trek back down to the shop without waiting for an acknowledgement, walking as fast as she could through the crowd, ignoring the ferocious thudding of her heart against her chest.

Katz followed her, glancing worriedly over her shoulder. If that was Arwen in the pale green dress, then she was glad they were leaving now before Thathien drew her sword.

'_What would I have done?'_ Thathien asked herself, picking up her pace once she was free of the large audience.

"You would have done nothing," a familiar voice replied serenely by her side, "because as his friend, you want him to be happy."

Thathien looked at Galadriel, who was easily keeping up with her. "You're right." She felt a smile tug at her lips and let it grow. "But how would you... never mind, you know everything."

Galadriel chuckled softly as she slid an arm around Thathien. "Yes, I do. But that truth I learned while very young before the fall of my people." Her blue eyes glimmered in sadness for a moment at the mention of the fall, then it was replaced by a faraway look. "I too was in love with one of my good friends, with whom I had had many interesting adventures in our ancestral lands. My father found out how I felt without my knowledge, then he suggested marriage before the both of us. My friend explained he already had someone and the subject was not mentioned again." She looked at Thathien with a small, wistful smile. "So I know exactly where you are coming from Tarien-Glas, though the circumstances are a bit different, the pain is the same. You will find someone as surely as I found Celeborn, and you will remember the meaning of your Elven name."

Thathien leaned on Galadriel as they came up to the shop, smiling more than she had in the past few days. "_Hannon le, Galadriel_."

"_Lle naa creoso, Tarien-Glas,_" Galadriel replied as they entered the shop with Katz. Her eyes rested on the Cullens and a small smile appeared on her ageless features. "Carlisle, Edward."

Katz went pale upon seeing that Carlisle was still there. She dropped them and Galadriel a quick curtsey before hurrying into the kitchen. There, she pulled on the spare set of clothes that she kept in her cubby and began to cook.

"Right well... I better get changed and get to work too," Thathien murmured, exchanging hugs and a kiss with Galadriel, then went into the kitchen. Grabbing her extra clothes, she changed and tied her hair back in a braid. She came in looking like her normal Ranger self, and began helping Katz.

Galadriel bade the two vampires farewell by raising a hand, Nenya glittering momentarily in the light on one of her fingers before the hand fell to her side and she was gone.

The vampires looked at each other. "She's amazing," Edward murmured. "Her mind... it was like she was blocking me out, choosing what she wanted me to see."

"Well," Carlisle said, "She's an Elf. One of the oldest ones. She's sure to know that you can read minds."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Thathien and Katz, cooking, cleaning, taking orders, serving food, then doing the final clean up after all the patrons had left. Thathien made sure Katz made it to her house safely before heading to her own, putting away her gown, and donning her cloak before going for a walk. Her walk took her to the highest battlements of the city, which overlooked the fields where many battles had taken place. She could see the thin wraiths of what had happened from the scars left on the land, but there were signs of healing everywhere. She saw figures on horseback pause and the white one raised a hand to her.

_'We will meet again one day, Tarien-Glas,'_ Galadriel's mental voice told her. '_Until then, Namarië.'_

_  
'Namarië,'_ Thathien replied, raising her hand in reply and watching the figures disappear into the distance.

------------------------------ Yay more border! -----------------------------------

At home, Katz hung up her dress and went to bed. She slept fitfully, dreaming of Edward, Carlisle, Vincent, and strangely enough, the Goblin King. They all advanced on her, leering, and Draco suddenly leaped to her defense, drawing his sword.

"Stay back," he ordered. With a snarl, they tackled him. He growled and fought them off valiantly, but in the end, he was ripped to shreds as she screamed his name.

She woke with a start, cold sweat on her skin. Breathing heavily, she looked around. Why did the shadows seem darker than usual? They seemed like they were slowly drawing in on her. It was so dark. With a whimper, she drew into a ball, wishing Draco were there.

'_No,_' she told herself firmly. '_You're not going to give in. You're not crawling back. He has to apologize first. Go back to sleep. Take a potion._' With a nod and a whispered "_Lumos_," she rose and dug a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion from her pack. Pinching her nose, she downed the contents and crawled back in to bed. "_Nox_," she said quietly as the potion began to take effect. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

------------------------------ You guessed it, more border ----------------------------------

After a long time, Thathien stirred from her statue-like reverie and walked slowly back to her house, singing softly to herself. She found Draco waiting outside, looking cold. "Come in." She opened the door and lead him in, then made tea. She gave him a cup and saw to the logs in her fireplace, making sure they lit properly. "What's up?"

"I don't know what to do." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I want to be with Katz, but I think I've really messed things up with her. Then again it's so easy too when she's so..."

"Unpredictable?" Thathien offered, sitting in a chair and crossing her legs.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, that."

Thathien picked up her cup and stared at the contents thoughtfully for a while, then looked up at him. "Many people can be unpredictable, and even when they are mostly predictable, they can still surprise you. The one thing I have learned as a Ranger is that you take people as they are, because you can't make them anyone they're not."

"I KNOW THAT!" Draco snarled, almost spilling his tea as he got to his feet.

"Peace Draco, I was not suggesting you didn't know that," Thathien said dryly, sipping her tea. Once he'd sat back down, she collected her thoughts again. "If you love her, you will do what is right, even if it breaks every bit of pride you have in you. Love is not all flowers, chocolates, and fairytale romance. It is undying loyalty, eternal affection, and the willingness to endure anything by their side. There are briars and thorns, and things don't always turn out the way you want." Her smile was wistful as she said the last bit. "But no matter what happens, the bond is there and the two of you have each other to lean on. I'm afraid I cannot give you much more wisdom than this, I have never been in a romantic relationship."

"Perhaps I should apologize," he muttered. "She'll throw my pride to the floor and stomp on it, I'm sure. Adrian told me she would make me beg." He sighed, running a hand through his hair much like Thathien had seen Carlisle do. "Her nightmares are worse," he said quietly. "It's all I can do not to run in and comfort her when I hear her screams. She thinks no-one knows, but I can tell she hasn't been getting enough sleep. I see the circles under her eyes before she hides them for the day."

Thathien hummed thoughtfully. "Well, you should beg for all your worth then before she can make you, that way a little of your honour is left intact." She paused, looking out the window when a movement caught her eye. She saw a dove perched on the sill, smiled and looked back at him. "Both of you are too proud to give in at the moment, but you both miss each other. So I suggest that you do whatever is necessary to get her back and to stop the nightmares. You and I know you are the only one that can, and that if nothing else should prove that fate has entwined the two of you."

"You're right," he said resignedly. "Do you think... flowers, maybe? To get her to talk to me, at least? She likes roses."

"If you want it to be really special I would suggest the _nifredil_ rose, it only appears at dawn because the dew from the night beckons it from hiding. Never will you see such colours with any other type of rose, and no other speaks of deep devotion as that."

"Excellent," he said fervently. "Thank you so much. How far away is dawn, do you think?" He glanced out the window.

Thathien cast a glance outside and chuckled. "Four hours. Good luck, Draco."

He rose. "Thank you for the tea, and the advice. Can I pay you back somehow?"

"If you must, find your own way to express your thanks," Thathien replied with an amused smile as she sipped her tea. "I am content with your verbal thanks, if nothing else."

He flashed her a grin and left, heading for the royal garden. There he sat on a bench and waited for dawn.

She shook her head and cleaned everything up. Once that done, it was only an hour till dawn. _No use trying to sleep now..._ She went down to the stables and groomed the horse she'd been given in Rohan, then jumped on his back. She rode him through the gates and watched the sun rise on the fields.

After Transfiguring a rock into a pair of plant trimmers, Draco clipped a dozen of the _nifredil_ roses. It seemed like each rose held every colour of the rainbow, and each sparkled with dew. He gently carried them back to the house and tied them together with a white ribbon, attached a note, and laid them on her pillow next to her. Then he went downstairs and waited for her to wake.

Riding back into the city, Thathien softly recited an Elven poem to herself. She continued the poem as she unsaddled, groomed, and made sure her horse had nothing in his hooves before giving him an affectionate kiss. She finished the poem as she opened up the shop and swept the floor while waiting for customers.

Katz woke up to the smell of lemons and lavender mixed with roses. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were every colour imaginable, and yet not at the same time. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and opened the attached note.

_I'm sorry._

The sight of those words in Draco's now-familiar scrawl brought tears to her eyes. Had he enchanted these for her? They looked like they took a lot of work. If not, where had he found them? They were positively beautiful. Quickly, she conjured a vase and used her wand to add water. A small slicing hex cut off the ends of the roses and she placed them into the vase. Wiping tears from her eyes, she dressed and went downstairs.

"Have you been crying?" Adrian asked as Katz made herself breakfast.

"Maybe," the younger girl muttered, sitting down at the table with her oatmeal. "Someone brought me flowers in the night. However, he'll have to do more than that to win me back, no matter how beautiful those roses were."

"I love you," Draco said softly, laying a hand over hers. She snatched it away.

"As I've told you before, Vincent said the same thing." With that, she grabbed her breakfast and headed off to work. When she got there, she went to the back room and began to cry.

Thathien heard her friend's crying and went in, kneeling down and hugging her close, making soothing sounds as she stroked the girl's hair and back. She didn't know what to say, so she simply knelt there doing what she could to nonverbally comfort Katz.

"He - he brought me the most beautiful roses," Katz hiccupped. "I wanted to kiss him, I did! But I promised myself I wouldn't go back that easy. I promised!"

"Battles won and battles lost, both on the inside and out. Promises kept and promises broken, all causing the raging torment inside you," Thathien murmured, stroking her back. "Take the day off Katz, walk through the gardens up at the top where the dew never fades and the new White Tree grows. Perhaps there you will be able to find what you are looking for."

Katz, still sniffling, nodded and hugged Thathien before leaving. She went up to the seventh level and strolled through the gardens. Eventually, she sat down beside a bed of lavender and athelas. There, she thought long and hard about Draco.

He had apologized. He'd basically announced that he loved her.

What if he left her again? She amended that thought. What if he broke up with her again? Too many people had left her in her life. Daddy. Lindsay, though perhaps she'd never been there to begin with. Any friend who'd seen the scar on her face, the one that ran from her ear to the corner of her lip. The one that Doug had given her. Doug had never been there for her. Adrian had been preoccupied with Spike lately.

If she took Draco back, she realized, she'd have to eventually show him the scars. She'd have to tell him about Lindsay.

Truth be told, she wanted him to know. How strange.

"How you've turned my world, you precious thing," she whispered.

"You starve and near exhaust me," answered a voice.

She spun on the bench and came face to face with Draco.

He continued the song quietly, keeping a respectful distance from her. When he finished, he looked away at the _nifredil_ roses, stunning and beautiful at midday around the pure white tree in the center. "You aren't the only one who's seen the Goblin King," he murmured softly.

She stared at him. "You've seen him?"

"He came to me night before last and gave me a globe, sung to me, then disappeared in a cloud of glitter. I saw us dancing in the sphere all happy, and suddenly I knew what a jerk I can be. What can I say, I'm a Malfoy... it's in my blood." His lips twisted in a bitter manner. "Then when you came down those stairs in that dress... Gods, I thought my heart had stopped. You were so beautiful...." He closed his eyes. "I was so desperate, I went to Thathien. She gave great advice for one who's never been in a romantic relationship."

Katz looked down at her hands. "Aye."

"I'm an idiot," he said, falling to one knee. "I'm a vain, selfish idiot, and I'm desperately devoted to you. Take me back... please?"

She bit her lip. "You hurt me, Draco," she said quietly. "You hurt my trust. I'll tell you everything eventually. Until then, you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Draco was silent for a while, then nodded. "Yes, and if I start to get impatient you have my permission to – as you once put it – 'break my gorram ribs' or something like that."

She laughed. "Very well." She patted the bench next to her, and he came and sat. Ever so gently, he cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her chastely on the mouth. She leaned against him, watching bees flit from flower to flower. Inhaling the scent of cedar and soap, she felt safe.

"I've missed this... well, you more than the cuddling," Draco amended after some silence. "Listen to me, I'm tripping over my words. Father would have a fit if he knew, thank Iluvatar he isn't here." He shook his head and fell silent again for a while, then looked at her. "Shall we go see what the others are up to?"

"Yes. Perhaps snog in front of the Cullen boy. I think he has a thing for me; that might deter him." She stood and offered her hand.

Draco took her hand and stood. "If he tries to touch you, I'll kill him," he vowed in a low growl. "Besides, I thought he'd stopped looking at you."

She shrugged. "Not that I've noticed. Hopefully after watching me snog you for several minutes, he'll have made up his mind. Just be careful. He's a vampire, after all." They went down to the shop, holding hands and occasionally exchanging closed-mouth kisses as they walked.

------------------------------------- Yes, another border ------------------------------------

Thathien greeted Carlisle and his son with a smile as she served a family their food, then went over to their table. "Same as always?" She raised a polite eye brow at the son when she felt something tap the iron wall around her mind.

"Yes please," he replied with a slight frown. "I saw Katz leave early, is she all right?"

"I hope so," Thathien replied, looking a little worried. "But she's made of the same stuff as me so the chances of her being alright are very high." She gave a smile that actually reached her eyes, then went off to the kitchen.

At that moment, Katz and Draco entered the shop and took a seat in a corner booth next to each other. Edward watched them with narrowed eyes. Then Draco leaned over and kissed Katz. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she surrendered her mouth to his. He tasted like mint again. Their tongues battled for dominance as, unawares to them, Edward Cullen's fists clenched and unclenched.

Thathien came out with Carlisle's and Edward's "veggie" blood of choice in tankards and set it down in front of them. She followed Edward's gaze and almost snickered. '_They're back together... good,'_ she thought with satisfaction, then put a hand on the angry vampire's shoulder until his fists unclenched and his eyes returned to their topaz colour. At his astounded and questioning glance, her lips twitched. "Enjoy the drinks," was all she said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I love you," Katz murmured as she and Draco broke apart.

"Did he see us?" Draco asked.

"I practically felt his eyes burning holes in the back of my head." She smiled and leaned against him.

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, inhaling the scent of lavender and roses.

Thathien came out a few minutes later, carrying a few trays with expertise. She set them all down at the long table where a large group sat, then went over to Katz and Draco. "Want anything or shall I leave you to catching up?"

"Tea, please," Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you," Katz said.

"Coming up." Thathien grinned and went into the kitchen, only to find Edward standing there. "Yes?" She asked as she made the tea.

"Why can't I read your mind?" he demanded a bit petulantly, arms crossed. "And how did you know how to calm me down?"

She looked at him, rather amused that even when petulant he was still charming. "You unofficially met Lady Galadriel, yes? She taught Aragorn and I what she learned over the ages to protect our minds when dealing with the bad members of your race." She poured hot water into two cups and set the tea bags inside. "And as for the latter, I've dealt with your kind many times. I've also learned a trick or two from your parents."

"Oh," he muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's alright." She chuckled softly, then excused herself and took the tea out to Draco and Katz. She came back in and grabbed the mop from its corner. "I see your father left."

"Yes, he had to go make sure Emmett didn't use the chunks of stone on the Pelennor as toys."

She laughed at the mental picture, the first good laugh she'd had in a long time. Some of the customers looked towards the kitchen at the truly delighted sound, then went back to their food. "Good idea, I don't think the locals could take the monumental stones being moved and there being no explanation."

"He could probably make a brand new Stonehenge if Carlisle let him," Edward said with a smile, thinking that her laugh was quite pretty. "That is, he could if he had any artist in him. Unfortunately, I don't think he does."

"Maybe not the artistic talent you are referring to, but everyone is good in some form of what might be called 'art'. Emmett's if I recall correctly is wrestling bears." Thathien chuckled at the mental image as she mopped the floor.

Edward laughed. "He does seem to enjoy doing that."

Thathien scrubbed a particularly stubborn stain on the floor with the mop. "Indeed. What about you, Edward? What do you enjoy doing?"

_'Scrapbooking,'_ was his first thought, but he decided that wasn't manly enough. "Oh, you know, the usual. Picking fights with my brothers, killing cougars, having Alice paint my toenails."

"Paint your toenails?" Thathien asked incredulously, snickering at how unmanly that sounded.

He grinned. "That last one was a joke."

"Ah...." She chuckled, wringing out the mop and setting it back in the corner.

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

She was about to answer when a messenger came with a note from Aragorn.

_Tarien-Glas,__  
__I thank you for being at my coronation and for supporting my marriage to Arwen in your own way. I know it was not easy for you, but I know that you are at peace now. This is to assure you that we are and will ever be the best of friends, and though I cannot love you that way, I do love you as a sister. I hope you find someone, just as I have found the love of my life.__  
__Mellonlle,__  
__Elessar_

Her eyes teared up and she shut them, wiping the few that escaped off her cheeks. "Pardon me..."

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, reaching out a hand.

"Yes," she assured with a smile as she folded the note up. "I'm just very happy that I won't lose one of my closest friends, that's all."

"That's good," he said with a nod, withdrawing his hand.

She tucked the note away in a pocket. "As for your question earlier before the interruption, I've no idea what I'm doing later. Usually I figure that out when the shop closes."

"Would you perhaps like to get a drink with me?" He looked, if possible, nervous.

"As long as it's not blood I'm drinking, I'd be fine with that," she replied as she checked out the window in the kitchen to make sure there were no new customers.

"No, just ale, or, if you prefer, something nonalcoholic."

She chuckled softly, looking back at him. "Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

He mentally prodded at the iron wall again. "Not at all," he replied.

"Ah, well, I would prefer something nonalcoholic since you mentioned it. It's true I can down more ale than most, as any Ranger of one of the race of Men that's had Elven mead, but I do my utmost not to become intoxicated."

"I understand," he said with a nod. "Shall I come back at six?"

She glanced outside. "That should be fine if you don't mind waiting while I clean up."

"Of course not." He gave her quick smile and left.

"Well... that was interesting," she murmured, then went out to check on everyone. She smiled at Draco and Katz looking content. "I don't think Edward will be giving you any more problems."

"Good," Draco said with a grim nod. He leaned over and kissed Katz on the cheek, who smiled.

Thathien poured them more tea, then went back to work. She could hardly believe when she glanced out the window some time later and it was almost six. Feeling almost nervous, she began cleaning up.

Edward appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I'm not going to eat you," he said softly.

"I know that," Thathien replied with a laugh that was so easy that she was obviously telling the truth. She looked up at him in the midst of her cleaning. "It's just that no one has ever really asked me out for a drink before... so this is new territory."

"I've never really asked anyone out for a drink before myself. Shall we explore the new territory together?"

"Sounds like a plan," she replied as she made sure the oven was turned off, then went out into the now empty shop and began cleaning off the tables.

"Any way I can help?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

She looked at him and chuckled. "You are your father's son..." she murmured in amusement before tossing him a washcloth. "Take care of those tables over there please." She nodded to them.

He grinned and began cleaning. He worked at a speed slightly faster than human, but not as fast as he could move.

She nodded in satisfaction when everything was clean, took the washcloth from him, and put it with hers in the sink to dry. "Ok, now we can go."

He waited as she locked up, then asked, "Any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"There are a few good places in town, in fact one is run by one of your kind and is a friend of mine, so we could go there if you like." She shrugged as she tucked away the shop key.

"If you'd like. Your choice." He smiled a crooked smile at her.

After two levels, she led him into a nice little bar with very few people present.

"Thathien!" a female voice cried.

"Cwén!" Thathien replied as she turned to a pretty vampire woman who was obviously pregnant and hugged her gently. "Where's Aldor?"

"He's down below getting more barrels of stuff," Cwén replied. "He'll be back up in a minute, so go ahead and have a seat." She went off to a customer that was calling for her.

"She's not the vampire, is she?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Of course she is..." Thathien trailed off. "I forgot you had no idea that your kind can have kids. I'm sure your parents were planning to tell you at some point, or waiting for you to find out for yourself..."

"I - " he said, then cleared his throat. "I had no idea." He made a mental note to ask Carlisle when he got home.

On an impulse, she patted his ice cold hand. "Well, now you do. Ah, Aldor..."

A male vampire grinned. "Thathien, good to see you again." He came around the corner and gave her a hug. "And who might you be?" he asked as he turned to the younger vampire.

"Edward Cullen," he said, reaching out to shake the elder's hand.

"Aldor of Rohan." The older vampire replied, shaking the younger's hand. "Now, what can I get you two?"

"Nothing for me," Edward said. "Anything for you, Thathien?"

"Some of your spiced orange tea would be nice, Aldor." Thathien watched him disappear, then looked at Edward. "You can order blood you know that right?"

"I can? Hmm." He considered it for a minute, then shook his head. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Thathien shrugged as she accepted the cup of tea from Aldor, her eyes never leaving Edward. "Your eyes have stayed topaz all day..." she mused with a smile, sipping her tea.

"I had a... what are those strange wolves called again? Wargs? I had one of those last night."

She chuckled softly. "Yes, they're called Wargs. The wolves around here are tiny and prefer not to be seen by any creature."

"Ah. Either way, they don't taste all that nice. Unfortunately, they're the only thing I've seen to eat other than small animals and horses." He shrugged. "It's food, oh well."

"I don't know how good Orc would taste to you, but Aldor likes hunting them. Cwén prefers the more elusive boar that live up in the mountains..." She shrugged. "There's more things around here that are big, you just have to be patient when looking."

"I guess Emmett's stuck with Wargs then," he said with a smile. "He's horribly impatient."

She laughed softly. "So I've noticed. No one around here will complain if there are less of those foul things anyway."

"I didn't think so." He watched her sip her tea, eyes thoughtful.

"They breed as fast as the Orcs anyway, so I don't think a few disappearing will catch any attention." She took a drink from her cup.

He smiled. "Good to know the citizens of Minas Tirith won't detect our presence."

She laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Or in Middle Earth, for that matter. The Rangers do a great deal to make sure that it's not common knowledge."

"We appreciate it."

"How many times have I heard that?" she mused with a grin. "I think I lost count after your father..."

"He does like to show his appreciation," Edward murmured. "Lately he's favouring fruit baskets."

Thathien looked up from her tea and noticed his strange expression. "Well, when he thanked myself and Aragorn, we got hugs. Shows how much times change..."

"Indeed. Carlisle's pretty good at analyzing the customs around him."

"Indeed..." Her gaze wandered over the bar to discover they were the only ones left aside from Aldor, who was cleaning off the tables that had been used. "Makes me feel old. Oh I know, I'm not as old as you." She looked back at him, lips twitching.

"No, though Aragorn is getting close." He grinned.

"Indeed. In a few more years, he'll be closer and by then you'll be older," she replied, finishing off her tea.

He nodded. "Absolutely right."

She set down her empty cup on the counter with a smile. "I try to be. I fail occasionally of course, as do all who are Men."

"I'm sure Elves fail as well," he replied, thinking of one who fell off his horse several dozen years before.

"Yes..." Her eyes became distant as she remembered the tales Galadriel had told her. "And in some cases, those were deadly to thousands."

He nodded, remembering the Battle of Five Armies.

She shook her head. "So... what now?"

"We could take a walk in the gardens. Or I could take you home. Whichever you prefer." He smiled.

"It's been a while since I walked through the gardens with someone," she murmured, knowing that even as soft as it was he could hear her. "Let's go."

He rose and pulled out her chair for her before offering his hand.

Surprised by the gesture, she slowly took his hand and slid to her feet, suddenly wishing she hadn't worn her hair in a braid because her cheeks felt warm.

He smiled, seeing the blood pooling in her cheeks, and pushed her chair back in. He smiled and nodded at Aldor and Cwén before leading Thathien outside.

She waved with her free hand to her friends as she let Edward lead the way. It was nice not to have to think about where she was going for once, letting her gaze wander here and there. Once in the gardens, she touched the White Tree with her free hand, then compared its colour to his skin. "You're almost as white as this tree," she commented in amusement.

He chuckled. "I probably get about that colour when people surprise me."

"Oh really?" She asked with an almost mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "And how would one such as yourself be surprised?"

Shrugging, he said, "It was a surprise when I couldn't read your mind."

She picked a fruit from one of the bushes. "Obviously. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." He smiled.

"Hmm..." She ate the fruit. "May I try something?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

She tiptoed and kissed him, then backed away. "You're nearly as pale as the tree now."

He stared at her, wide-eyed. "You... kissed me," he murmured.

"Mhmm," she replied with an amused expression. "That I did."

"No-one's ever done that willingly before," he said, then amended the statement. "At least, no-one save for my family."

It was her turn to look surprised. "That's interesting considering everything about you. Then again, some back off upon learning what you are." She shook her head.

Nodding, he said, "Most humans are afraid of us, even though they don't know what we are. It's instinct, after all. They should be afraid of us. We _are_ monsters."

"Technically speaking, any race is capable of being monsters." She took his hand gently. "The only thing that decides it is personal choice."

"You certainly are wise for one so young." He smiled.

She laughed softly. "Being around Aragorn and Elves all my life probably had something to do with that."

"I'm sure." He bent to kiss the back of her palm.

Her hand tingled when his lips touched her hand. "Though being a Ranger adds to that too..."

"Of that I am most definitely sure. Every single one of your people I have met has been wise beyond their years. Sometimes I wonder if it is the war that has made them so."

"Some of it, probably. Rangers learn from their surroundings and the Elves like to say that nature is often the best teacher." Her lips twitched, as if remembering something. "Though war tends to make us more grim than is wont."

"War does it to everyone."

"Aye... it does." She sighed, looking out at the sky. "Oh look, a convenient change of subject: The moon is setting."

"It's beautiful." He turned to face it, smiling.

"Yes. It has lit the way for me many times..." she mused thoughtfully. "Night was often the best time to travel, allows one to be unnoticed by less-than-friendly eyes."

He gave her a crooked smile. "You're... how does the saying go? Preaching to the choir? Yes, that's it."

She laughed. "Of course I am, your kind taught us that unknowingly through avoiding the majority of attention by traveling and hunting at night."

"Good to know humans have learned something from us," he mused, turning back to the moon.

"Some could learn eternal loyalty from your kind," she replied dryly. "But fortunately, that's only a few. The rest of us get on as best we can."

"Aye." He turned to her, face puzzled. "Why do you always say 'our kind' and not call us by what we are?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "The name vampire is surrounded by wrong assumptions and dark myths, so I don't like to use it very much. It seems disrespectful to call your kind such a demeaning name when they've done such wonderful things."

He slowly nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Any other questions you'd like to ask me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No, I think I'm done for tonight." He flashed her that crooked smile again.

She smiled in return. "Well then, you can help me ready the shop for opening, since dawn is almost near."

"I apologize for keeping you up so late," he said, chagrined.

"I might have been up all night anyway, it happens quite often as a Ranger," she assured, squeezing his hand as she began leading the way back.

He followed her with a smile. "I do not think Katz will be in today. You may need my help."

She chuckled as she envisioned Katz and Draco in her mind. "That's a distinct possibility. Rose will be in later to help me should you need to go off to hunt."

"That will work out excellent." He waited as she unlocked the shop, then followed her inside.

"I'm glad I won't be interrupting the necessities for you." She tossed him a broom, then grabbed one herself and began sweeping. Following her lead, he swept out the kitchen and back room as she did the front, then began warming up the stove and plates for breakfast. She sang softly to herself as she dragged the food out of the cool cellar with his help, then greeted the first customers and took their orders. Sometime later, she came in when there was a good crowd, grinning. "Alice is here."

"Oh, excellent." He flipped one of the steaks over. "Can she come back here?"

"Of course, and she is." The Ranger replied, and as if on cue, Alice came in.

"Morning Thathien, morning Edward," she greeted, looking somewhat awkward in the dress she was wearing.

Edward chuckled at her mental grumbling. "Not your usual dress, I see, Alice."

"Well since we're trying to fit in, I got this. Jasper approved too..." Alice trailed off with an expression that needed no explaining. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me?"

Edward shrugged. "I just thought you could keep us company. It's a bit lonely without the other girls in here."

Alice chuckled. "Sure, where's an extra apron?"

"Over there." Thathien pointed.

Alice walked to the indicated area and donned an apron, then began helping them.


	18. In Which Fandoms Invade

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Rose is Rose-Rayne's. Fandom stuff? Not mine. In-character Booth, Brennan, and Doctor presented with help from kalany, who can be found at LJ under the same name.

* * *

Katz and Draco went home after they'd finished their tea. Adrian regarded them disdainfully. "I see you've made up," she grumbled.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart," Katz said. "Next time he calls me a whore I get to break his face."

"Don't come crying to me then." The elder girl frowned and went into the kitchen.

"You're too busy with Spike to notice anyhow," Katz muttered as she went upstairs. Draco followed her, pausing outside the room as she changed into her bedclothes.

They climbed into bed. For a few minutes it was awkward as they lay on their separate sides, and then Katz rolled over into Draco's arms.

When she finally fell asleep, Draco kissed the top of her head and whispered, "No more nightmares for you. Not now, not ever again."

*********************LIKE THE NEXT DAY OMGWTFBBQSAUCE*********************

"For the last time woman, my name is not Booth!" Angel burst through the door, followed by a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and round green eyes. She was dressed in what the men usually wore: slacks tucked into boots and a green shirt covered by a brown leather jerkin.

"You must be his twin then! You look exactly alike!"

"I'm a vampire! Look, scary face and fangs!" Angel roared, putting on said "scary face."

The woman took a step back. "Facial deformation," she muttered. "How intriguing." She stepped back up to him and began feeling along his brow ridge. This shocked him so much that his face changed back. "I'd like to study your bone structure back at my lab if you'd let me," she said.

SLAM. A man looking almost exactly like Angel came through the door, yelling, "BONES!"

"Booth, I'm fine," said the new woman. "I was just examining this man's strange birth defect."

"Birth… WHAT?" said Angel, looking flabbergasted.

It was then that Booth got his first good look at his "twin" and promptly shot him in the leg. "What the hell is this?"

Angel, growling, pried the bullet out and handed it back to the man. "I believe this is yours. Don't shoot me again, or I'll snap your gun in half."

"Booth" stared at the bullet, then at Angel, then back again. "How… what…?"

"I said I'm a vampire," Angel replied. "Can't kill me."

Booth frowned at Angel, then at his gun, before holstering his weapon. "I'm Seeley Booth." He held out his hand, and Angel warily reached out and shook it. Katz finally emerged from the shadows and curtsied before shaking both Booth and the woman's hands.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," the woman said at last. "I'm sorry I mistook your friend for Booth. The plane crash seems to have really jolted my head."

"It's very nice to meet you," Katz said politely, and not just because Booth had a gun and seemed quick on the draw. "My name is Katz. Please, have a seat. I'll be right back." She hurried to the other room, transfigured a couple more chairs and dragged them back out to the main room before going to make some tea. This she brought out on a tray along with several transfigured mugs. Hopefully the Muggles wouldn't notice.

Brennan was talking quietly with Booth when Katz returned and set the tray on the table. She sat and said, "So where are you all from?"

"D.C. Our plane crashed," said Booth.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan mentioned that. D.C. you said? As in the States?"

"Exactly." Brennan nodded.

"What do you two do?"

"Well, I'm an FBI agent. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah," Katz said, snorting. "You kill presidents."

"I don't understand," Brennan said, looking at Booth. "Why does she think you would kill the President?"

"Bones, it's a reference to JFK," Booth said impatiently. "And she doesn't mean me, she means the agency."

"But – " Brennan frowned at Katz briefly before turning back to Booth. "That was disproven years ago! How can anyone be stupid enough to think – "

" Bones," Booth interrupted.

" – that it's true?" Brennan finished, undaunted. "He doesn't kill Presidents," she added, turning to Katz, then abruptly turned back to Booth, frowning. "Do you?" she asked urgently but quietly.

"No, I don't," Booth said impatiently. "Look, I investigate crimes. She" – he gestured to Brennan – "analyzes remains."

"You mean like dead people?" Katz asked.

"Specifically," Brennan broke in again. "I analyze bones. I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"She helps us with cases where" – Booth leaned closer and put his hand next to his mouth, in a pretend-confidential manner – "They've been dead for a very. Long. Time. If you get my drift."

"Yeah," Katz said. "I know what bones are."

"He means," Brennan clarified, "where they've mummified or decomposed. We can tell a lot from someone's bones. For example, I can tell you that your left arm has been broken and wasn't set for – I'd say at least twenty-four hours, sometime in your past."

"Really?" Katz was very intrigued, though unsettled about the doctor knowing that. Perhaps this Muggle could help them find Sirius.

"Honey, I'm home," called Draco as he came in. Then he caught sight of Booth and Angel and said, "Holy hell, there's two of them."

"Holy hell? But – that doesn't make sense. If it's hell, how can it be holy? WHAT, Booth?" Brennan frowned at her partner. "Booth, you're Catholic, tell him hell isn't holy. Ow! Booth, stop it. That's my toe!"

Katz studiously ignored them. "Draco, honey, this is Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan. They're from Washington."

Booth was snickering. "Your name is Draco?"

"Yeah, my family has a penchant for naming children after astronomical figures."

Booth kept snickering, and did so until Katz kicked him in the shin. At his cry of pain and Brennan's look of confusion, Katz smiled and sweetly said, "You've no right to make fun of other people's names if your own first name is Seeley." She turned to Draco. "Darling, would you go get the picture of Sirius off the wall of our room?"

"Certainly," he replied, dropping a kiss on her cheek and heading off.

"You two have a lot of chemistry," said Brennan. "It's sweet."

"You two married?" Booth asked.

Katz went scarlet. "No. Not yet." She looked down at her tea. "He hasn't even proposed."

Brennan reached over and patted Katz's hand. "I'm sure he will."

"Back," Draco said, plopping into the chair next to his girlfriend and handing her the photo. She in turn handed it to Brennan.

"We're looking for this man," she explained. "We think he may have settled down here. If you see him, please let us know."

"Sure," Brennan replied readily. "There are lots of odd people around here, actually, you know. I mean, I can understand hand prosthetics, but there was this guy – " She gestured over her shoulder. "With knives! Even this primitive place must have better options."

"Oh, come on," Booth said, rolling his eyes and leaning into Brennan's personal space. "That wasn't as odd as – that pirate guy, remember? The one with the rum?"

"Oh, yeah!" Brennan nodded. "Captain Jack Sparrow." She wrinkled her nose. "Real sparrows have much better hygiene."

Katz and Draco exchanged incredulous looks.

"Er… do you have someplace to stay?" Katz was anything if not polite, even though the strangers were starting to scare her.

"Yes, the king of this place – Aragorn, I think – offered everyone in the crash a place to stay in his home. It was very generous of him." Brennan at least seemed sane, though lacking in interpersonal skills. Booth, on the other hand, appeared to be trigger happy, and after her past experiences with guns, Katz felt entirely justified in not wanting him in the same house.

"Well, if you ever want some company, feel free to drop by," she said, rising. Thankfully, Booth and Brennan took this as their cue to leave, and departed with smiles.

Draco stared at the door. "That was strange."

"Minas Tirith is turning into a melting pot, it seems," Katz replied, shrugging. "One of my coworkers – Rose – is in a relationship with Jack Sparrow. They're pirates; it's no wonder he smells. I'm just glad Rose bathes."

**********AROUND THE SAME TIME**********

Melting pot indeed. Several levels up, a group of young women were holding court.

Mind you, it was Aragorn's court, but they were visiting royalty. Aurora, the queen of a small kingdom from the north, was cooing to her daughter Leila. Ariel, who was married to Eric (the king of a realm by the sea), was helping her daughter Melody walk. The other four were watching them with smiles as they drank their tea.

Jareth appeared in a shower of glitter (as he was wont to do). "Hello ladies," he purred.

Belle swept glitter off her book. "Ariel, I don't think Melody should ingest that stuff… who knows where's it's been." Ariel bent and scooped Melody up, brushing the glitter from her child.

"What do you want, Jareth?" asked Cinderella.

"Someone wished away a child," the fae said smugly, pulling up a chair. "I do believe it was one of you."

"Why would any of us wish away a child?" Snow White had gone pale.

The Goblin King shrugged. "Someone in this city has. At first I thought it was a girl down on the third level, but she has no siblings around, nor does she have offspring. I may have remedied that though."

"Oh Jareth, why must you interfere?" Belle moaned.

"All I did was send her ex – who is really her true love – a dream about them together so he'd realize what an idiot he'd been." He was completely unapologetic. "At least there weren't hallucinogenic peaches involved!"

Cinderella just sighed and continued embroidering.

Jareth turned to Aurora. "Give me Leila, young one."

"Oh please," the queen said, her voice laced with disdain. "If I want someone to take my child from me, I'll call Rumplestiltskin."

"That idiot? Please. Give me some credit." He gave them all a wounded look. "Are you sure you didn't wish anyone away?"

"Yes," Jasmine said at last, her brown eyes narrowed in anger.

"Positive?" He had to vanish in another burst of glitter as Belle, growling, threw her book at him.

"Honestly," Snow White muttered. "Men these days." The others all nodded their agreement.

*******************SOMEWHERE ELSE*********************

"Meeting Jareth in real life is a bit scarypants," Katz murmured as she made lunch.

Draco paused his carrot chopping. "I think you mean his pants are scary."

"Well, that too. And what was in his pants." She looked shiftily down at the soup. "His glitter did wonders for my gown though."

"I noticed." He smiled and leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek, but she backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Knife."

"Oh. Sorry." He set the knife down, then kissed her. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"'S okay," she mumbled. "Sorry I'm so paranoid." A glance out the front window made her freeze. "Draco… why is there a police box in the street?"

He shrugged. "I didn't put it there."

She put a stasis spell on the food. "Let's see who did."

Draco, rolling his eyes, followed her as she marched outside and knocked politely on the door.

"Excuse me," she called, "but you're blocking traffic."

The door opened, and a man with scraggly brown hair and caterpillar eyebrows appeared. "I'm blocking traffic?" he asked, stepping outside and looking around.

"That's what I said." Katz stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco marveled at how much she looked like a disgruntled Mrs. Weasley in that moment, complete with spoon.

"Hmmm," said the man. "How can I be blocking traffic? There's that whole side of the street there. And have you ever tried to park a Tardis with a malfunctioning quadriphelasic unit? No, I didn't think so. If you ask me, you should be glad she's right-side up, not buried in the front of your house." He took out his glasses and put them on his nose, peering at Katz closely. Then he pulled out a pair of 3-d glasses and swapped them for the regular specs. "And, I say, did you know you've got Rift particles all over you? What have you been up to? Don't you know Rift-hopping is dangerous? You could have collapsed the whole time continuum just like that! Oops, sorry about that, didn't mean to destroy an entire universe, just out for a stroll. No! It's a bad idea!" He whirled on Draco. "And you, you should know better. I see that wand in your pocket. Didn't they teach you anything at school?"

"Why yes, I am happy to see you," Draco said, deadpan.

"Who is he?" Katz asked, nervously tugging on his sleeve.

"He's the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Not just any doctor. _The_ Doctor." Draco turned back to him. "You've changed a bit."

The Doctor shrugged. "I've regenerated."

"He looks like Barty Crouch Junior," Katz whispered urgently.

"Have you ever _seen_ Barty Crouch Junior?" Draco was incredulous.

She glared at him. "Have _you_? I read books, I do." She whirled on the Doctor. "And you, Mister Time-and-Space-Continuum, it's not like you were bloody there when we realized we needed to – what was the word you used – Rift-hop – to find the man we were looking for! And you bloody sound British, so don't tell me you haven't been Rift-hopping right along with the rest of us." Turning away, she muttered, "Skinny bastard."

"Oi," he said quietly as the door to the TARDIS opened.

"Doctor?" A woman with shoulder-length hair a couple of shades darker than Draco's stepped from the box. "What's this about other people Rift-hopping? And…" she stopped short, staring at Draco. "You've got a wand," she said quietly. "Just like in Harry Potter."

Draco and Katz looked at each other. "_In_ Harry Potter?" Katz asked.

The Doctor was saved from answering that by the sudden appearance of Jareth, glitter and all.

"Oh for heaven's sake," groaned the witch, as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the fae.

In defense, Jareth warily pulled forth a crystal from nothingness. "Don't be pointing things at me young man," he said, looking very disgruntled. "I've already been attacked by a book and I am not in the mood."

"Seelie," said the Doctor, making Jareth drop the crystal in shock.

"You're a Time Lord," he replied, and bowed.

The Doctor, who still had his 3-D specs on, squinted at the Goblin King. "You're covered in Rift particles too – or is that glitter? What is this, Cardiff?"

"Minas Tirith. You should remember, Doctor, that we Seelie often jump the Rift. I in particular must do it as part of my job."

"And that job would be…?"

Jareth drew himself up. "Goblin King."

The Doctor paused, switched to his normal specs, and peered closely at him. "You're a bit glittery for a Goblin King."

Affronted, the Goblin King pouted. "I thought I was doing rather well at not looking like my subjects."

"Oh you are," the Doctor assured him. "The glitter's a bit much, is all."

Katz, who had been watching the entire exchange, cleared her throat. "Are you quite finished?"

"Not remotely," replied the Doctor, still looking intently at Jareth. "You can shove off, though."

Brows furrowed in anger, she stomped over, kicked him in the shin, and stormed back inside, slamming the door behind her. The Doctor, hopping on one leg, stared after her. "She's a fiery one, she is. And childish."

Draco shrugged. "Have fun with your aliens." He followed Katz inside.

***********LEIK A WEEK LATERZ***********

With a groan, Katz rolled over and fell out of bed. "Ow." Draco chuckled as she sat up.

"Sarah," he said, mid-chuckle, as she glared at the wall, "Your glamour's off."

She stood and whirled, left hand coming up to cover her cheek. Auburn waves tumbled down her back, and her deep blue eyes were wide. "Shit," she emphatically proclaimed.

"It's not that bad," he replied, getting out of bed and walking over to her. "I prefer this to the green eyes look."

She nervously backed away, eyes frantically searching for her locket. "Damned fate," she groused. "I'd been hoping to hold this off."

Laying a hand over hers, he asked, "What are you hiding, Sarah?" After a mumbled reply, he repeated the question.

"A scar." Her eyes, wide and frightened, met his for a moment before she looked away to the left. Tenderly, he turned her face back to him.

"Scars aren't so bad," he murmured, gently prying her hand away from her face. With a sigh, she let her hand drop. He stepped back with a gasp, staring at the scar that ran from the corner of her lip all the way to the top of her ear.

As soon as he dropped her hand, it came back up to cover the scar again. "Told you," she grumbled, sitting on the bed.

"Who did it?" His voice, whisper-quiet, nearly belied his anger. However, his murderous expression made up for it.

Another sigh came from her. "You know how in fairytales the heroine had an evil stepmother? Well, mine was a stepfather."

"I'll kill him," was his growled reply. "I'll kill him dead."

"I'd really rather you didn't end up in jail like your father," she said quietly, shocking him out of his anger.

"My father's the reason you have that scar. I hope he rots," Draco declared.

"Technically it's my mother's fault," she mumbled, staring at her knees. "She asked Lucius to kill Daddy, after all."

All Draco could do was stare at her in shock.

"Carried me in her womb for nine months, then five years pass and suddenly she hated me. Daddy found out after four years and she had him killed. She kept hitting me. Married Douglas Morgan when I was twelve. He used more than his body. He used his belt. Got scars on my back from that. Then one day I apparently did something stupid, 'cause he pulled a knife on me and did this." She gestured to her cheek.

He climbed on the bed and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair. "That time you came back to the house covered in bruises; that was them." She nodded. "And when I found you in that alley – "

"Yes," she muttered. "That was all them."

To her complete surprise, he leaned forward and kissed the scar from her ear to her lips before snogging her quite thoroughly. When he pulled away, she snuggled up to him. "I don't want to have children," she whispered, "because I'm afraid I'll end up continuing the cycle."

"You won't," he assured her. "You're a better person than they are, sweetie." After a few moments, she sighed and pulled out of his arms.

"I've got to go to work."

"Must you?"

"Thathien'll come over with Edward if I don't show. You don't want that, do you?" She dropped to her knees and began rooting around under the bed. "Aha!" Tossing the necklace onto the bed, she pricked her finger with a needle and deposited the blood on the locket. It shimmered as she slipped the chain around her neck, and slowly, her appearance returned to "normal." Then she pulled on her skirt, bodice and shoes before kissing him goodbye and leaving.

With a sigh, Draco rolled over and stared at the ring that hung from a chain on his neck. He wanted that ring to be hers one day. Hopefully she would take it.


	19. In Which Alice Gets To Plan Something

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Rose is Rose-Rayne's. Fandom stuff? Not mine.

**************b*************

Katz stretched her legs, curling and flexing her toes as she yawned. With a groan, Draco rolled over and smiled at her before getting hit in the face with her hand as she flung her arms outward.

"Ow," he grumbled, sitting up as she started apologizing profusely and kissing his face. "Sarah, sweetheart, I'm fine." He pulled her into his lap. They had a little time before she needed to get ready for work.

"I am so so sorry." She turned, trying to make sure his face – his gorgeous, angelic face – was uninjured. He promptly affirmed that fact by kissing her deeply.

When he finally let her up for air, he smirked. "Satisfied?"

Dazed, she nodded. "I had a dream."

"A song to sing?"

She blinked. "No. Just a dream." Letting the reference slide – the song was older than either of them, after all – he wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't bad or anything," she murmured. "Strange. I dreamed we were dating while in school. I was a Slytherin, and there was this girl named Sariah who was magic. The only scary part was when the Goblin King tried to take me to his Labyrinth, but the girl – Sariah – stopped him. Snape was actually kind to me, too."

Draco chuckled. "He'll be kind to you when we get back to London, I promise."

Snorting, she turned and kissed him briefly before getting up and heading to work.

---------------------------MAY FIFTEENTH, YEAR 3019 OF THE THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH-----------------------

Katz was peeling potatoes when Edward slipped into the kitchen and touched Thathien's arm gently. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course..." Thathien replied slowly, following him to the back room behind the kitchen. He seemed tense for the first time since she'd met him and wondered what it meant.

"I understand if this is a little too soon for you," he said softly, his golden eyes focused on her with such intensity she could barely breathe, "but I would like you to consider doing me the honour of becoming my wife. You don't have to answer right away; I've got all the time in the world."

She gaped at him, speechless for several heartbeats before she could collect her thoughts. Once she'd done that, she found her voice. "Yes."

It was Edward's turn to look surprised. "Just like that?"

"Edward, I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"There are mortal men," he muttered rather darkly.

Thathien narrowed her eyes slightly, resisting the urge to slap him because she knew if she did she'd break a hand. "I don't love them, I love _you_. Hear that, Ed – " She was cut off by his cold lips pressing to hers and she returned the gesture.

"I love you too..." Edward murmured when their lips parted, a hand producing a box.

Thathien smiled as she took it, then pried it open. A black ring with intricate designs and set with a pale blue stone greeted her eyes. "It's... it's beautiful," she whispered as he slid it on to the proper finger.

"I'm glad to know that. Took a very long time to make," Edward replied, sliding his arm around her hips. "Now let's get outside before Katz begins to think I'm trying to eat you."

"She knows you wouldn't," Thathien protested.

Edward shrugged as he led her out. "Better safe than sorry, love. I'll see you later." He kissed her one last time, then was gone.

Thathien sighed and started doing her job.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

Tossing some meat on the grill, Thathien replied, "Edward asked me to marry him."

Katz didn't look up from the vegetables she was chopping, and the other women barely heard her quiet "Congratulations."

"Did you say yes?" In response to Rose's question, Thathien held out her hand. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"He made it himself."

"Wow," Rose breathed, taking a closer look.

A muffled sob turned their attention away from the ring. Katz had disappeared from her workstation and was crying in the back room. "What's wrong?" Thathien asked, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I – I'm sorry," she managed through sobs. "I just – when is Draco going to ask _me_?"

Thathien looked at her for a moment, then went out into the diner where Draco was sitting. "Get off your bloody arse and ask Katz to marry you already!" she snarled as she walked past him to take care of some customers. Once that was done, she came into the kitchen as serenely as if nothing had happened. "Everything happens in its own time dearie, though I have a feeling it will be soon." She winked at Rose behind Katz's back.

Adrian followed Thathien into the kitchen and stood awkwardly in the doorway to the back room. "What's up?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"She spoke her mind to Draco, nothing more... nothing less," Alice said from beside Adrian, making the girl jump, but her voice sounded a little less serene than usual. "Speaking of talking... could I have a word with you Thathien and Katz?" Adrian nodded and followed Rose back to the kitchen so Alice could speak to her friend. Katz and Thathien looked at the petite vampire, who sighed at their questioning expressions. "I... I'm pregnant. And I don't decide whether to tell Jasper or not...." She looked away for a moment, then back at them. "Children were never something we discussed... I don't know what to do."

Katz sniffled once more, then wiped her eyes with her apron. "Maybe you should ask him how he feels about them," she said, standing and placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"He might think there's something you're not telling him if you do that though. It might be easier just to tell him. If he reacts badly, you can stay with me until he gets his mind sorted out," Thathien supplied, putting an arm around her friend comfortingly.

Alice looked at her. "What about Edward?"

Thathien snorted. "I don't think he'll mind being kicked out for a good cause."

Alice actually managed a little smile. "No, he wouldn't..."

"In fact, he'd probably be rather inclined to beat Jasper up," Katz added with a wry smile.

"I hope not." Alice's smile disappeared. "No matter Jasper's reaction, I'll still love him and wouldn't want Edward to harm him or get harmed trying to beat my mate up." She sighed. "But if it's really all right with you if I stay, Thathien?"

"Of course," Thathien assured promptly.

Alice nodded, making a split second decision. "I'll go tell him now, since he's here. Wish me luck." She was bravely going in blind.

"Good luck," Katz murmured.

"May the stars favor you," Thathien added.

"Thank you." Alice slipped out and walked to the table where her mate was sitting. "Jasper...." Her voice froze in her throat for a moment when he looked up at her and she felt a wave of calm sweep over her.

"I have something to tell you...."

Katz and Thathien watched out the window in the kitchen window. Seeing Draco looking at her, Katz blushed and looked down before focusing her attention on the vampire couple.

"What is it?" Jasper reached for her and frowned ever-so-slightly when she stayed where she was and felt her previous emotions come flooding back, making him frown even more. '_What could affect her like this?__' _ "Alice, tell me please."

Alice's trembling was so great that even the mortals in the room could see the slightest hint of it. "I... I..." _'Come on sis, you can do it,' s_he heard Edward's voice say in her head. "I'm pregnant."

Jasper's golden eyes widened in shock, his mind processing what she'd told him in an unusually slow manner. And then he understood why she'd acted and felt the way she had for the past day and a half. He was on his feet and taking her into his arms before she had time to realize what was happening. "That's wonderful news," he whispered before kissing her deeply, not really paying attention to the audience that consisted of their family and friends from whom they didn't have to hide.

Katz and Thathien turned to each other and hugged. Emergency averted. Now, if only Draco... Katz frowned and shook her head. She'd dreamed of them together. One day, he would ask. One day.

Thathien patted her back soothingly as they went back to work. When it was time to close, she sighed. "I guess Edward and I should go tell Aragorn about our engagement."

"Probably," Katz murmured, going to wipe down the tables in front. "If you want I can close up."

"Well, I'm in no hurry but if you really want to..." Thathien smiled slightly at the look Katz had, it was one she understood completely. "Right, see you in the morning." She hugged her friend and met Edward out in the dining area. "Let's go." She led the way up to the palace and was immediately ushered in by a grinning Legolas. She felt incredibly calm as they were announced and she came face to face with her closest friend and his bride. "Aragorn," she greeted with an easy smile.

"Hello Thathien," he replied, smiling back. "How are you?"

Thathien shrugged. "Well enough, thank you. How's married life?"

His smile widened. "Perfect. What brings you up here today?"

"A lot has happened since we saw each other last," Thathien replied, looking at Edward and smiling at the soft sound of the vampire's almost inaudible purr. She looked back at Aragorn. "For starters, I fell head over heels for this handsome gentleman... and now we're engaged." She held up her hand with the ring.

Aragorn rose and enveloped her in a hug. "My congratulations," he told her softly.

Thathien hugged him back with a smile and was a little surprised when Arwen hugged and congratulated her as well. '_Really, I shouldn't be... considering they all view me as part of the family.__'_

"When's the wedding?" the elf asked, rejoining her husband.

"Er..." Thathien looked at Edward.

"Well, after giving my sister and her mate a few days...," Edward trailed off with a smile that needed no explanation as to what he was talking about. "We can figure that out. Alice will be heartbroken if she isn't allowed to plan it."

"Ah," said Arwen. She looked at Aragorn, smiling, before interlacing her fingers with his.

"Congratulations to you two too, by the way," Edward continued, then seemed to realized he'd said something that they had no idea about yet. They were both looking at him, clearly waiting for an explanation. "Might as well go and spoil the surprise..." He looked at Arwen. "Your suspicions are correct. And yes, the same one from your vision."

Arwen looked a little surprised for a moment, then looked up at Aragorn who looked like he was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She had after all, told him about what she'd seen. "We're going to be parents."

He whooped for joy in a very unKingly fashion, picking his wife up and spinning her around. She laughed and clung to him until he set her back down.

Thathien laughed, watching the two of them for a moment, then looked up at Edward to find him smirking down at her. She blushed, but didn't look away as she smiled in reply. She looked back over at other love birds. "And on that note, we'll leave you to your celebrating."

"Good luck," the king and queen said, all smiles.

"Thanks. Expect an invitation to the wedding," she and Edward said at the same time, then laughed at how alike they thought. With final hugs, they were heading back to their little house.

Back at the shop, Katz finished cleaning and locked up before walking slowly home. Halfway there, she met Adrian. "Thathien and Edward got engaged today," she told the elder girl. "Alice is pregnant. When is my life going to change for the better?"

Adrian hugged her tightly. "Very soon," she assured her.

With a sigh, Katz opened the front door to find a boys sitting around the table discussing something intently. They looked up guiltily as they entered, and Draco stood to wrap Katz in a hug and kiss her on the cheek.

"Not tonight," she murmured. "I'm tired." With that, she went to bed.

------------------------JUNE, YEAR 3019 OF THE THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE EARTH----------------------------

Alice had made up a list of things that needed to be done, then another list of the things she'd need to buy in order to get everything done for a double wedding. Of course, Katz didn't know about Draco arranging that with Edward. Chuckling to herself, she went out in the evening when the shadows were long and there was no sunlight pouring into the White City. She was aware of Jasper beside her, his arm loosely around her shoulders as they mingled with the crowd of shoppers that preferred the cooler temperatures the shadows brought in the month of June. She haggled with the shop keepers, aware of Jasper using his talent now and then to help her get a better bargain. Just because they were immensely rich didn't mean she couldn't get good deals, and it attracted a lot less attention. Everyone else, even the obviously well-to-do merchants would haggle for lower prices. When she finally had everything she needed, she let Jasper lead the way to their house and hunted with him before tackling the first task: creating decorations for the reception.

"This design was a good idea," Rosalie commented as she helped cut out the designs as Jasper and Emmett talked about something in the next room.

"I had a little help," Alice admitted. "Jasper saw my original design and made some good suggestions."

Rosalie smiled, clearly a bit distracted by something. "Alice?"

Alice looked at her as they neatly stacked up the thousands of streamers in piles by color. "Yes, Rose?"

"Emmett told me he would like children, but he didn't want to pressure me into anything I wasn't ready for. I said I'd think about it... but I want to hear your thoughts before I make the final decision," Rosalie whispered as they moved on to making the covers for the candles that would be hanging up by the streamers. "Do you think I'd make a good mother?"

"Yes Rose, you'd make a very good mother," Alice whispered back, a hand absently passing over where the baby was growing inside her. "Never doubt it. And, this may sound selfish, but I want lots... and I mean _lots_of nieces and nephews to spoil."

Rosalie laughed. "Hardly, seeing as I'm of the same opinion." She looked up as their mates came in. "Emmett... I have an answer for you. Yes."

He broke into a huge grin and wrapped her in a bear hug, spinning her around.

"Watch for the streamers!" she laughed and got set back on her feet before getting a kiss from him. "Now, get back to setting up the huge tent for the wedding and reception in case it rains."

"Yes, dear." Emmett gave her a final bear hug and kiss before going off to do what he'd been assigned.

Rosalie shook her head as she joined Alice and Jasper again. "They're going to call this the Baby Age if we're not careful," she joked.

Laughter filled the house as preparations were carried out with perfect precision and soon they were all done, lounging around in the only empty room with Carlisle and Esme.

"Now, all we need to do is wait for Draco to propose, Katz to ask me if I can take care of her wedding preparations too, and then we can take care of everything at the mortal speed," Alice announced, tucking her feet under her on the couch, and leaning against Jasper as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Time is such a strange illusion," Esme murmured, running a hand absently through Carlisle's hair.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the rest of the night passed in comfortable silence.

---------------

Katz woke before Draco the morning of June fifth and brought him breakfast in bed.

"What's this for?" he asked, spreading jam on his toast.

Lucky for her, he asked his question right as her mouth was full of bacon. Swallowing, she replied, "It's your birthday."

"So? You didn't have to do anything special."

She sipped her tea. "I wanted to though." Setting her mug down, she bent to retrieve a box. While her back was turned, Draco pressed his hand to the ring that hung against his chest. Maybe today.

He set his breakfast aside when she laid the box in his lap. Slowly opening it, he gasped when he saw its contents. A green velvet doublet lay inside, hand-embroidered with silver vines and leaves. "Oh, Sarah," he breathed.

"It's not much," she muttered, "but happy birthday."

"How did you even know…?" He stroked the velvet. She had made this for him. How had he not seen her working on it?

"School. You always got a huge package on this date, and you always made a big deal about it." She stared at the wall, ashamed now for even remembering.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. "Thank you." When she didn't look at him, he set the box next to his breakfast and pulled her into his lap. "Sarah, look at me." She turned, eyes glistening with unshed tears, and he hugged her tight. "I love it," he assured her. "I love you."

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes. I never asked when your birthday was, though."

"Er." She rubbed her arm, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"It was last week, wasn't it?"

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "March."

"_March_? Why didn't you tell me?"

She stood, hugging herself. "It didn't seem important. Twenty-one isn't that big a deal, except for in the States."

"It's important to me," he said quietly, frowning.

"I need to get to work."

"Sarah," he said, reaching out, but she had left the room. _'Yes,'_ he thought grimly. _'Today's the day.'_

------------b-----------

Draco met her as she and Thathien locked up that night. "Come with me," he said quietly, taking her hand.

"I'm tired," she protested.

"Please, Sarah," he murmured.

"Oh, all right." Following him up to the gardens, she wondered what was going on.

Amongst the roses, he turned to face her. "I love you," he began, "most ardently. I think I've known it since I first met you, that fateful day when… well. I'd give up everything for you if you wanted me to."

"What are you getting at Draco?" she asked impatiently.

With a sigh, he pulled the ring from around his neck and laid it in her palm. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he told her quietly, kneeling. "Sarah Maylor, you would make me the happiest man in the universe if you agreed to be my wife."

Speechless, she stared at him for so long that he grew worried. Just as he began to stand, she moved, silently sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes," she murmured, smiling at last. "Yes."

He stood and picked her up, kissing her hard on the mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing happily.

When he set her down, she took his hand in hers and led him over to one of the lamps so she could examine the ring properly. It was simple silver, set with a central blue-green stone between two smaller diamonds. "It's not much," he said.

"It's beautiful." She kissed him. "It's not too late yet; let's go tell Thathien and Edward." He smiled and followed her to Thathien's house, where she knocked on the door.

Thathien answered the door, smiled upon seeing it was them, and gave them both hugs before beckoning them inside. "So, what's up?" she asked, sitting by Edward on her long sofa and patting the empty spot next to her.

In reply, Katz showed them her left hand. The ring caught the light and sparkled like Edward's skin on a sunny day, not that Katz knew about that. "He finally asked me to marry him."

"About bloody time too." Thathien cast Draco a glare, making him look down at his feet sheepishly for a moment. "But congratulations, that's great!" She hugged them, grinning. "Set up a date yet?"

"No." Katz wondered briefly what that look had been about, but pretended she hadn't seen it. "Sometime soon, though."

Thathien looked at Edward, who tilted his head to one side and gave her that beautiful, crooked smile of his. She looked back at them. "Well... how about a double wedding then? Edward and I have decided we're getting married on the fifteenth and I'm sure Alice would love to plan everything for you too."

"I would love that!" the witch exclaimed. "What do you think, Draco?"

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "An excellent idea."

"Great, it's settled then." Thathien smiled.

"My sister will still be up if you want to go talk to her about the planning stuff," Edward put in.

"Lovely. Come on Draco." Katz took his hand and led him to the door. "See you tomorrow, Thathien."

Thathien nodded. "Tomorrow, Katz," she agreed, then shut the door.

Draco led Katz to the Cullens' house, where the door opened just as they reached it. "Hello Jasper," Katz said.

Jasper gave them a smile. "Come in, please." He gave a gesture with his hand and once they were inside, he shut the door. "This way." He led them into what was apparently the living room where Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were sitting, painting each other's nails.

"Draco, Katz!" Alice exclaimed in delight, getting up, coming over to them, and hugging them gently before they could blink. "Come, sit. Would you like your nails done too, Katz?"

Smiling, Katz sat next to Esme. "Sure, why not?"

"How about you, Draco?" Alice asked.

"I'll pass, thanks," he replied, sitting next to Katz and wrinkling his nose at the smell of the polish.

"Suit yourself." Rosalie shrugged as she painted very tiny and detailed flowers on Esme's nails.

Alice giggled as she rummaged through the polish collection. "He's a boy Rose, and the only one I know brave enough to let us do his nails once in a while is Father."

Esme chuckled softly, but said nothing as if she were remembering one of those times.

"Here we are, the perfect polish." Alice set out green, gold, silver, and red. "Nails please." She grinned upon seeing the ring on the witch's left hand. "And congratulations."

Katz held out her hands, a grin on her face. "Thank you. We were hoping you could expand your preparations for a double wedding if it wasn't too much trouble."

Alice laughed. "Oh no trouble at all!" She began painting pretty designs on Katz's nails with the colors she'd set out.

"Hey, Father," Rosalie greeted as Carlisle came in.

"Darling... want to come get your nails done?" Esme asked with a fond smile.

"No thank you," he replied. "I just wanted to congratulate the happy couple."

"Thank you," Katz said, watching Alice's face as she concentrated on her nails.

Esme smiled as she picked out some colors and began doing Rosalie's nails, her smile seeming to widen a little more when her mate's hand rested absently on her shoulder.

Alice added a top coat and sat back with an expression of satisfaction. "There, now your nails will be the envy of the city... well minus ours and Thathien's." She grinned, showing her own nails which had yellow daffodils painted on them. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night everyone." She skipped over to where Jasper was waiting and took his hand.

"Good night, Alice," Rosalie and Esme said in unison.

"Thank you, Alice," Katz said, rising. "And goodnight to all of you. I do still need to work in the morning." Draco followed her to the door and they left, going home and crawling into bed.

--------b-------

"Adrian."

"Hmm?" The elder girl turned to her best friend. "What's up?"

"Draco asked me to marry him," Katz said, showing her the ring. "I'd love it if you agreed to be my maid of honour."

Adrian wrapped her in a tight bear-hug. "I'm so happy for you," she breathed. "However…" She pulled back, looking Katz squarely in the eye. "If he breaks your heart, I'll break his face, and then I'll cut off his dick with a rusty grapefruit spoon."

Katz snorted. "I'd like to see Draco's face when you tell him that."

"Oh, he already knows," Adrian assured her, smirking. "I hear Alice is doing all the planning?"

"Yeah. That way I can keep working, though today Draco and I are going out riding."

"Ah. Well, be safe."

"We will." Draco appeared at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to them, wrapping an arm around his fiancée. She smiled at him, and Adrian watched her entire face light up. Married. Her best friend was getting married. Why did she feel like she was getting left behind?

-----------b-----------

"Do you even have a job?" Katz asked as they rode along the outer wall. "Or do you just live off your family savings?"

"My family has partial ownership of Flourish and Blott's," he replied. "Also, I help to fund a Potions research lab."

"Let me guess." She leaned her head back, smiling. "Severus?"

He nodded. "He preferred working in a lab to teaching once the war ended."

She sighed and leaned back into his chest, feeling safe. "That sounds like him. So where are we going?"

"Just up the mountain a bit. Edward told me of a really lovely picnic spot."

"Wonderful."

They got there and ate, then sat together in silence. Katz, lying in Draco's lap, splayed a hand against her abdomen and smiled. If this was what life would be like when they were married, then she sure as hell wouldn't mind it. Suddenly, she saw herself, heavily pregnant, sitting in a rose garden with him. That same rose garden, with three small children, two girls and a boy, around her. One of the girls had blonde hair like her father's, the other had strawberry blonde curls, and the little boy looked like Draco must have when he was a baby.

"They're going to be beautiful," she murmured, her eyes closing.

"Who are?" He laced his fingers between hers.

"Our children."


	20. In Which There Is a Wedding

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Rose is Rose-Rayne's. Fandom stuff? Not mine.

---------------b----------------

Katz shivered and cuddled closer to Draco beneath the blankets. Bugger, it was cold. She checked her watch, saw the time, and sat up, inhaling sharply as the cold air hit her torso. It couldn't be more than thirteen Celsius. Grey light filtered in through the rain that fell against the window. Taking a deep breath, she threw the covers back, making Draco groan. "Sorry," she muttered, "gotta get to work." She slowly stood, wincing as her bare feet hit the cold stone, and then her legs gave out and she fell with a _thump_ to the floor.

Within seconds, Draco was at her side, scanning her body for injuries. "Are you all right?"

"'M fine." With his help, she sat up. "Ow."

Adrian was beside her then. "Your legs give out?" she asked. "I thought they might with this weather. Bloody strange for mid-June." She looped her arms under Katz's knees, nodding to Draco, who lifted her torso, and together they got the young witch back onto the bed. "Your scars hurt?" Adrian asked quietly. "Your arms?" Katz nodded. "Right." She stood up. "I'll go get you some tea and send Angel to tell Thathien that you won't be in today."

"Thank you," Katz murmured, her eyes filling with tears as Adrian strode purposefully from the room. She turned to Draco, who hovered worriedly by her side. "I'm sorry. I get like this in this weather. Old injuries and scars and all." He nodded and helped her sit up in bed, tucking pillows behind her back. Adrian reappeared with a mug of tea and gestured to Draco. They stood in the corner and spoke quietly, Adrian giving Draco instructions on how to care for Katz.

"You're going to have to help her everywhere," the elder witch said. "She won't be able to stand on her own." He nodded. She gave him a few more pointers, then gave Katz a gentle hug before leaving the room.

Draco brought a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. "Do you need to use the loo?"

She considered for a moment. "Yes. Help me up?" Instead of doing that, he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. There was a moment of awkwardness as they discussed him going in with her, but that idea was shot down. When she finished, he carried her back to bed.

"How on earth did you manage at school?" he asked, sitting back down beside her. "There were a lot of days like this up in Scotland. Hell, winter was loads worse."

"Pain potions." She gave him a wan smile. "Instead of spending my allowance on candy, I spent it on potions ingredients. Snape caught me brewing down in the classroom several times, but since I never made a mess and used my own supplies, he left me in peace. When Slughorn came, that ended, and I had to find someplace else to brew. It ended up being whichever classroom I found empty when I had time." She sighed. "Adrian thinks I got the scar on my face during the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm perfectly content for her to go on thinking that. When we get back to London, if I decide to show the world my real face, that's the story I want told. Nobody needs to know where it really came from."

He took her hand. "Then that's the story we'll give them." She smiled and sipped her tea. "Have you got any potions with you now?" At her head shake, he frowned. "And there're no ingredients here."

"No. Merlin, it's been a bit since I've had to deal with this without a potion." Setting her tea on the bedside table, she slowly eased herself back under the blankets. "As I recall, it's best to just sleep it off."

Nodding, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. With a wave of his wand, a curtain covered the window, enveloping the room in darkness. As she slept, he worked at the desk by the light of the candle.

A couple hours later, she rolled over and groaned. "Mommy," she whispered, "please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please!" Draco frowned and climbed onto the bed, pulling her close. At once, she calmed down, drifting into deeper sleep. He kissed the top of her head and went back to the desk.

.

.

.

"Draco?"

He set his quill down and went to her side. "Yes?"

She smiled sleepily at him. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble. And the week before our wedding, too. I'll never be able to make a new dress in time."

Brushing hair back from her face, he said, "You can wear a new dress when we get back to London. Here… here I want you to wear the green one. I'll wear the doublet you made me, and we'll match."

"All right." She struggled to sit up, and he placed pillows behind her. "Wait…. Back to London?"

"Well, Mother'll go bonkers if she doesn't get to plan my wedding," he mumbled.

Nodding, she flinched, then leaned forward, putting her face in her hands and whimpering. With a soft moan, she rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position. He reached out and placed a hand on her back, but at her shriek he pulled it quickly back. "Oh Merlin," she sobbed. "It hurts. Ohhhh it hurts." The scars on her back felt like someone was cutting them open with white-hot knives. She couldn't feel anything but the pain; couldn't hear Draco calling her name.

Then Adrian was on the bed, cradling her head and holding a bottle to her lips. "Drink," she said quietly. Obediently, Katz opened her mouth and swallowed the liquid Adrian poured down her throat. "I just gave her some Tramadol. Turns out I had two bottles stashed in my bag, just in case." This last was said to Draco, who hovered at the side of the bed.

"Is that a Muggle drug?" he asked.

"Yes. To be honest, nothing works better for her. She'll be out like a light soon; the pain should already be fading." Adrian looked down at Katz, who could feel the knives receding through the haze of the drug. She was so tired. Draco's face swam before her eyes and she blinked, trying to bring him into focus. Adrian's cool hand brushed hair from her face, her voice fading as everything slowly slipped into darkness.

----b----

It was some time later when she finally came to. Experimentally, she turned her head, stretched her arm. No pain. Were the drugs still working, or had they worn off? She rolled over, which made Draco come over to the bed. "Sweetie?"

"Hmm?" Her vision was still clouded with sleep, so she blinked several times.

"How's the pain?" He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed hair from her face. "If you still hurt, Adrian left the bottles of Tramadol here."

She shook her head. "It's gone. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," he replied.

"Mmm. I should eat something." She made to get up, but Draco gently pushed her back down.

"I'll get it." Rolling her eyes, she let him bring her soup, but she drew the line at spoon feeding.

"I am capable of feeding myself, Draco."

Wordlessly, he ripped off a hunk of bread, dipped it into the soup, and held it to her lips. She glared at him before eating it. As her lips closed around his fingers, the sensuousness of what they were doing hit her like an anvil to the head. She knew she was supposed to be ill, but damned if this wasn't turning her on. _'Merlin,'_ she thought as she chewed, _'I wonder if the rest of him tastes as good as his fingers.'_ When he handed her the next bit of soggy bread, she slowly took it, her tongue sliding over his fingers as she looked coyly at him through her lashes.

He pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned, and she chewed, giving him an innocent look. She repeated the action for the next two bites, getting the same reaction from him. The fourth time, he growled. "You're playing a dangerous game, Sarah."

She finished chewing. "What game?"

Swallowing, he huskily replied, "You're making it very hard for me to wait until our wedding night."

"Until our… oh," she said, her question cut off by the sight of his very obvious arousal. She blushed. "I didn't realize it was going to make it that… hard." His frown deepened as she burst into giggles. "Sorry," she managed through snorts of laughter. "It's a side effect of the drugs."

He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Schooling her face into a sober expression, she helpfully suggested, "Think about McGonagall naked. Better yet, Dumbledore."

"Oh dear Merlin," he moaned, covering his eyes. "Why did you have to go and say that?"

She shrugged, taking the bowl and bread from him and beginning to eat. "You had an erection. I was trying to help." He rose and left the room, closing the door a little more forcefully than he needed to. "I should give him a break," Katz told the soup. "After all, he takes such good care of me. I really don't deserve him."

A sharp stab of pain in her arm interrupted her one-sided conversation, and she whimpered. It was coming back. Quickly as she could, she downed more medicine, setting the soup and bread aside.

"Sarah?" Draco had come back, and he crawled into the bed with her, cradling her in his arms. Dully, she noted with a smile that he'd taken care of his little problem.

"Pain came back," she managed. Her tongue felt thick and heavy. "Took another dose. Love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, rocking her gently as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

------------------JUNE FIFTEENTH, YEAR 3019 OF THE THIRD AGE OF MIDDLE-EARTH----------------------

Sighing, Katz frowned at her reflection in the mirror of the Cullens' bathroom. Her hair was a mess, and she'd forgotten her hairbrush at the house. She spun as the door opened and Rosalie walked in.

"Sorry." The beautiful woman smiled. "I thought you might need some help."

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to take off my glamour for the wedding. The dress isn't quite geared towards my natural hips, but I can adjust it."

"I think you should do whatever you are most comfortable with," Rosalie replied, smiling as if she heard something the witch couldn't. "It is after all your special day, and only friends will be there; they will not judge you."

Esme came in with a hair brush. "Alice said you would need this. May I?" She gestured to the matted locks.

"Yes," Katz replied. "Hang on a moment." She tapped her locket with her wand, and her hair, which had been matted before, was worse due to the loose curls. Her eyes were a similar colour to Thathien's, only darker. "There. No sense keeping the blonde up for this."

"No," Esme agreed with a warm smile, then set to work on the tangled mess. She worked out each knot with quick gentleness, and soon the witch's hair was beautifully styled. "Hmm... I think this needs one last thing." Her head turned. "Carlisle," she called softly.

At once, the vampire was at the door to the bathroom. "Yes dear?"

"Could you go outside and get some green and silver _nifredil_ roses from the garden for me, please?" she requested as her hands undid the style she'd done on Katz's hair and started doing another one.

"Of course." He was gone and back within two minutes, carrying several roses of each colour. "Will these do?"

She smiled, kissing him before taking them. "They're perfect," she assured, gently pinning Katz's hair in place, then stripped the thorns off the stems before putting some in the styled hair. She held out the rest to the witch. "Okay, open your eyes little one."

"Oh," Katz breathed, her eyes wide. "It's lovely." Her hair was half up, in a coronet style with the roses arranged in the coronet braid, and the rest of her hair tumbled down her back. She turned to Esme, her eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you."

"Oh, we're not done yet," Rosalie said. "We've got your makeup to do."

Katz made a face.

"Just a bit of eye shadow, lipstick, and bronzer," Esme assured her. "You'll look completely natural and no-one will be able to tell you've got any on."

"All right," the witch said, and closed her eyes again.

"Rosalie, if you would like to take over..." Esme offered and grinned as her daughter got to work. She made sure Katz's hair would stay in place, then considered her own. "What should I do with mine?" she mused aloud, fingering the wooden pendant of a deer that hung from a sturdy ribbon around her pale neck.

"Something simple," Carlisle said. "You know I like it down."

Rosalie edged Katz's eyes with brown, then brushed a tiny bit of bronzer on her cheeks. Then she produced a clear lipgloss and applied it to the witch's full lips. "There we are. All done."

Katz analyzed herself in the mirror. Save for lips that shone, she couldn't tell she'd been made up. "You're excellent," she said.

Esme smiled, her fingers parting her long bangs from the rest of her hair and began weaving it, pausing every once in a while to consider it before either editing it a little or continuing on. "Well, Rose has been doing that for a while. Unlike all that ridiculous hiding society likes to do. I remember when makeup was a thick paste that you had to spread on and it took hours." A small shiver ran through her at the rather unpleasant memories, but only the vampires in the room saw it. "A mask quite literally. Girls these days have no idea how fortunate they are to only have liquid and powder." She pinned her bangs in place, revealing a very Middle Earth style that leaned towards the Elven designs. Her eyes flicked to Carlisle. "Flower or no?"

"You're flower enough for me," he replied. Katz blushed at being witness to such a personal exchange, and Rosalie squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," she murmured. "They don't care, honestly."

"Thank you, darling." Esme looked at Katz. "I'm sorry; I keep forgetting you're not like us. It's so easy to, the way you are." She touched the witch's face gently. "Finished the last minute preparations, Alice?"

Alice nodded from her place at the door with a grin. "Everything's ready, and Thathien just arrived. I need a new song to busy my mind with."

Esme considered for a moment, then began singing one of her favorite opera arias softly.

Alice's grin widened, and she stepped aside to allow Thathien in.

"Oh my Katz... you look stunning." The Ranger beamed, looking almost good to go in her white gown that had been a gift from Arwen.

Katz grinned. "I hope Draco thinks so. You're looking beautiful yourself." She went back to her bedroom and pulled on her dress, waving her wand at it so the hips widened. Then she went back to the bathroom to watch the other women get ready.

Esme was still singing, doing Thathien's hair and putting simbelmynë in it once finished. "I had Edward pick them this morning, since I haven't gotten any to grow in my garden yet," she explained to Thathien's surprised expression.

"They like partial shade," the Ranger offered with a small smile, her eyes closing as Alice did her makeup.

"I didn't realize that... thank you, dear." Esme smiled back, doing Rosalie's hair up in little tendrils. "There you go Rose, Emmett should be pleased."

Rosalie hugged her mother. "He'd better, or he's sleeping on the couch tonight."

Katz snickered, then sobered. "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight," she mumbled, hugging herself. "I'm not nervous at all about getting married... it's the wedding night that scares me."

"It was the same for all of us," Alice said gently, putting a hand on the witch's shoulder. "Like my mum once told me: If you love each other, everything happens when it's supposed to. 'If you're not ready, he's not ready because you two are bonded forever... soul mates in every sense of the word.' She's right, of course. And you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of." She flashed a small grin. "Trust me... but more importantly, trust him."

Esme smiled from her place next to Carlisle, her hand reaching out and touching his arm absently.

The witch nodded, swallowing hard. "You're right. I know he'll understand." Steeling herself, she smiled. "You ready?"

Thathien smiled as the others disappeared. "Yes... shall we?" She held out her free hand for her friend to take and once it was clasped, they made their way out to the back yard where their grooms were waiting in front of Aragorn, who was performing the double ceremony.

Draco looked, to put it bluntly, fantastic. He'd paired the doublet with a light grey shirt and green breeches, tucked into black boots. His jaw dropped when he saw her, and she knew that in the sunlight, her dress was glittering in a very ethereal way. Adrian and Spike, both in blue, stood beside him. As they walked up to them, Katz saw Jareth among the trees and gave him a nod. He smiled back.

Thathien admired Draco for only a moment before her eyes turned to Edward, who looked as beautiful as an elf – only without the pointy ears – in the Gondorian robes he was wearing, leaving what was exposed of his skin to sparkle in the sunlight, which only added to his appearance. His golden eyes were wide as they took in every inch of her, his mouth gaping open unconsciously for a moment, then he shut it to smile at her. Jasper and Alice were beside him in outfits of yellow and violet, watching the approach with their immortal eyes and small smiles on their lips.

Then they were in front of Aragorn. Draco took her hands and whispered, "You look like a goddess."

She smiled. "If I'm a goddess, then you're a god," she whispered back. Aragorn cleared his throat, and they turned their attention to him.

And so the ceremony proceeded, each of them saying their vows as their family and close friends watched. There was a chorus of cheering when the couples kissed for the first time in matrimony, which followed them all the way to where the reception was going to be held under the big tent Emmett had all but welded into the ground, gray clouds gathering in the sky. Edward looked at Alice, who shook her head as everyone else gathered round and congratulated the couples on their union.

"May I have your attention please?" Esme called and all eyes turned to her. "It is now time for the brides to throw their bouquets. If all the unmarried women would line up behind them, then that shall proceed."

Katz turned her back and threw her flowers just as Thathien did. They spun to see that Adrian and Rose had caught them. Katz smiled and hugged her best friend, who held Thathien's bouquet. She couldn't stop smiling, though the incoming rain did put a damper on her mood.

"Don't worry," Draco said, seeing her face. He too was smiling as he took her hand in his. "I've always heard it said that rain on your wedding day is a good omen."

"If you say so," she murmured as Jareth walked up to them.

"My congratulations." He bowed; Draco and Katz bowed back.

"Many thanks," Draco replied. "Without you I doubt this day would have come."

"Nobody knows." The Goblin King gave them a smile that was all pointed teeth, then walked away, sprinkling glitter on Thathien's hair as he went.

"He didn't have to do that...." Edward trailed off and then smirked. "Though, I will admit it does add a certain vampire-like quality to you."

Thathien snorted. "I don't see any of the others' hair sparkling."

Edward laughed. "You know what I meant," he whispered, pulling her into a dance as the minstrels began playing.

"Yes." She caught sight of Carlisle and Esme doing a dance she didn't recognize but it looked absolutely stunning, even in slow motion as it was. "What is that?"

"The mortal-appropriate version of _Il Ballo Della Morte_, _The Dance of Death_," he replied, watching his parents for a moment, then looked down at her. "Father learned it while staying with the Volturi where we came from. He's taught it to all of us, so one day soon you will learn it and we will dance it together."

She smiled as he looked back down at her. "I look forward to that. When you say mortal-appropriate, I'm assuming things get left out?"

He snickered. "Correct. Lots of neck kissing, and there's no distance whatsoever between the dancers' bodies. With or without clothing is generally optional according to circumstance or desire." When the music changed, he stopped moving and Thathien became aware of Aragorn's approach. "Yes, be my guest. And I shall... dance with yours," he said aloud to one of the king's thoughts, holding his bride's hand out.

Draco smiled at Edward as he led Katz around the dance area in a waltz. "I love you," he said to his wife. _'Wow,'_ he thought. _'Wife. She's my _wife_.'_

Katz was having similar thoughts as her eyes sparkled. _'Forever. I'll be with him forever. If only Daddy were here to see me.' _A tear slipped down her cheek, and Draco kissed it away.

"What's wrong?"

"Just wishing Daddy were here," she murmured.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I know he's looking down on us," he replied. "He's proud of his brave little girl who grew into a strong young woman."

She buried her face in his chest, comforted by his warmth. "You're right." Her voice was muffled, but he figured out what she was saying anyway.

Aragorn came to claim his dance then, and Katz rather unwillingly went to dance with him. Draco went over and stood by Alice. "Thank you for arranging this."

"My pleasure," Alice replied with a beaming smile, her eyes flicking over the various dancing partners, smiling at the sight of Edward dancing with their mother as Thathien danced with their father. "It was lots of fun, and gave Rose the opportunity she needed. I feel like I haven't paid as much attention to my mate as I should though." She frowned slightly, know he would understand but still felt bad. '_I don't see him, so maybe he left because of all the humans around...__.' _ If that was true, she was in for a somewhat lonely and mostly danceless evening. She sighed softly, trying to concentrate.

Draco held out his hand. "Aragorn's dancing with Katz. Perhaps I could take you for a spin around the dance floor?"

Alice gave him a smile as she took his hand. "I'd be delighted, Draco." She let him lead the way and looked a little surprised as they began dancing. "Who taught you how to dance?"

"My mother." He spun her around. "She told my father it would be uncouth if all I knew was fencing, Quidditch, and spells."

"Indeed!" She laughed. "Your mother is as wise as she is pretty," she stated, curtsying to him after the music changed. "It has been a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy."

"It certainly has, Mrs. Hale." He bowed, then went in search of Katz. She was sitting with Adrian at the table reserved for them, and she leaned over to kiss him when he sat down next to her.

Alice was swept off to dance by her father, then her two brothers before it was apparent she wouldn't be dancing any more. "Mind if I join the sitting section?" she inquired of Katz. If she wasn't going to move, she would at least socialize for a while before finding someone to hunt with her.

"Not at all. Have a seat." Katz smiled, interlacing her fingers with Draco's under the table. "Having fun?"

"Oh, as much as possible without my other half," Alice replied honestly, resisting the urge to look at the dancing pairs. Instead her eyes rested on Spike a little ways away, getting a drink for Adrian. She had a momentary vision and broke into a grin. She looked at Adrian. "So... how about all this fluff eh?"

"Kind of makes me wish Spike would ask me," the witch replied. "Plus, the look of adoration on Draco's face makes me want to vomit just a tiny bit."

"Oi," the aforementioned blonde said, but he was smiling.

Alice chuckled as Spike joined them, giving Adrian her drink and noting faster than the others the glint inside the punch and knowing what it was. "Look in your glass before you start drinking," she replied mischievously.

Adrian obeyed, and gasped. "Spike... is this what I think it is?" He nodded, and she stood and kissed him heatedly. "Yes," she murmured when they pulled apart. "A thousand times yes."

"Good to know," he replied. "Does this mean I have a thousand second chances?"

"No. Only nine hundred ninety-nine." They laughed.

"Congratulations," Katz said, rising to hug her friend as Draco shook Spike's hand. Adrian pulled the ring from her glass and cleaned it with a spell before letting Spike slide it onto her finger. It was an Irish promise ring, with a heart-shaped green stone between the two hands. "It's lovely," she whispered before kissing him again.

"Much better," Alice said in content, smiling at the two lovebirds and then her eyes caught sight of a tall figure with honey blond hair that she'd been missing. "JASPER!" She was out of the chair and in his arms before the mortals could blink.

"Surprise," he offered, holding her tightly.

"Braving all this, for me..." Alice stroked his cheek. "When it's so hard for you..."

"I would go into a world of temptation and refuse it, if it were the only way to get to you," Jasper replied quietly.

Alice's hands shot up into his hair and she pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss that she knew only understanding friends would see or catch glimpses of.

"Awwwww," Katz said, smiling at Draco. Why did she suddenly see herself leaping into his arms as he set down a briefcase? Him picking up a little girl and swinging her around? Was this what married life would be? Constant visions of their possible futures?

Draco stood. "Thank you all for coming today," he said loudly, so that everyone stopped to look at them. "We greatly appreciate you joining us for this momentous occasion. However, we now beg your leave, as Mrs. Malfoy is tired." He smiled fondly down at Katz, who realized that he was talking about her and faked a yawn behind her hand before she stood.

"We should be heading off anyway," Edward added, an arm around Thathien. "Our destination is a great deal further than that of the Malfoys."

"Have fun." Alice grinned. "One of the many fun things about being pregnant is having an increased need for food, which you will all find out at respective times." She winked at the newlyweds and her sister before disappearing, hand in hand with her mate.

Rosalie faked a yawn too, stretching up to her full height. "Emmett and I are going to retire too." She took his hand and led him away before his serious expression cracked into a grin and gave the ruse away.

Esme smiled, chuckling too softly for the mortal ears to hear as she hugged the newlyweds. "May Elbereth smile down upon you both." She waited quietly as Carlisle said his farewells, then the last sight any of the two the mortals had was them walking into the house, their arms wrapped loosely around each other.

"See you... soon Katz." Thathien grinned, hugging her friend.

Katz gave her friend an extra squeeze. "Yes. Good luck." Draco shook Edward's hand, and then they left, walking hand in hand to the small house they would live in for a week.

"Here we are," he said, opening the door.

She went inside and gasped in shock. It was fully furnished, with walls painted a soft buttercup yellow, and area rugs on the floor. "It's beautiful."

"You can thank Esme and Carlisle when you see them next." He closed and locked the door before taking her hand. "It's their wedding present."

"That was nice of them." She wandered into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Ooh, strawberries!" After washing a few in the sink, she bit the end off one, closing her eyes and moaning low as the sweet juice flooded her mouth.

Draco closed his eyes. Noises like that made him want to throw her down on the rug and – no. He shook his head. When he opened his eyes, Katz was staring at the bulge in his trousers. Slowly, she set the strawberry down and came over to him. Hooking her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. He tasted the strawberry on her tongue, and he had to agree, it was delicious. Softly, he moaned against her mouth.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. "Take me to bed," she whispered into his ear.

He forgot the strawberries, choosing instead to obey her, and carried her into the bedroom. When he set her down, she removed her outer dress, leaving only her sheer under dress. After kicking off her slippers, she kissed him again, all over his face. He tried to kiss her, but she moved too quickly.

Then he landed a kiss just where her neck met her shoulder, and she froze, groaning in pleasure. "Oh, Draco."

He grinned, nipping lightly at the spot. "Do you like that, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked huskily.

She practically tackled him onto the bed, fingers hastily undoing the laces of his doublet. Then it was off, along with his shirt, and she was at his feet, pulling his boots and socks off. She was kissing him again, her hands all over his chest and sides.

"Sarah." She looked up, a question on her face. Her lips were swollen and red, her pupils dilated with lust, and she looked amazing.

"Yes?"

He regarded her seriously. "Are you sure you want this? You're not just doing it because I want it?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. "I've never felt this way about anyone before," she said. "And yet… now that you mention it…." She sat next to him on the bed. "I am a little scared."

"Don't be." He brushed hair from her face. "We'll take it slow. If anything makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, and I'll stop." She nodded again, leaning towards his face, but he held up a hand. "If you're absolutely sure, then take off your glamour."

She stood and pulled off her locket, setting it on the bedside table. In one fluid movement, she pulled off her under dress, baring herself for him to see for the first time. Without a word, he threw back the covers, then picked her up and deposited her on the bed. "I love you, Draco Malfoy" she breathed, her eyes shining.

"And I love you, Sarah Malfoy." He bent to kiss her.

[INSERT VAGUE SEX SCENE À LA STEPHENIE MEYER HERE]

Once she had regained her senses, Katz turned to Draco and croaked, "That. Was. Amazing."

He chuckled. "Well, you _are_ with me, after all."

"If I could move my arm right now, I'd smack you." She smirked. "If I'd known it would be like this, I would have jumped you a long time ago."

Laughing, he pulled her close. "Don't worry, we've got the whole week to do it as much as we like."

This time, they went slow, Draco exploring every inch of her body.

-----------b----------

Over the week, they managed to make love on nearly every surface of the house. He cornered her in the bathroom one morning, and she jumped him in the kitchen one evening. The latter resulted in burned dinner, but neither of them really cared.

Then Katz went back to work. She was in charge while Thathien was gone. Thathien returned halfway through the second week, pale and more beautiful than ever, her once-blue eyes now a golden caramel.

At the end of the second week of married bliss, everything changed.

Sirius Black sat down at the table in the corner.


	21. In Which They Find Him

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Rose is Rose-Rayne's. Fandom stuff? Not mine.

Author's note: We're going back to snippets now, as I'm too lazy to write whole connecting bits. These connect, but not well.

---------------b----------------

At the end of the second week of married bliss, everything changed.

Sirius Black sat down at the table in the corner.

Katz noticed his presence as she served a table of men. She did a double take, nearly dropping a plate, then hastily excused herself and went over to his table. "Can I get you anything sir?" she asked.

"I'll have a steak, medium well, potatoes, and a cup of tea." He smiled at her.

"Right away." Returning to the kitchen, she prepared his meal. As the steak cooked, she turned to Thathien, who wrinkled her nose.

"Something smells like wet dog," she complained.

"A lot of the customers smell like wet dog," Katz replied. "After all, we have better hygiene habits than most of the people in Minas Tirith." She flipped the steak over. "I'm going to take my lunch break. I think Sirius is here."

"Oh, I hope so," Thathien said, stirring a pot of soup. "I'd like very much to see England. Edward and his family are going back to your world when you do, if it's all right."

Katz plated the steak and potatoes and set them on a tray with the tea. "It's fine with me." She went out to the dining room, and as she set the plate and mug down in front of Sirius, she asked, "Please forgive me if I'm wrong or being intrusive, but are you Sirius Black?"

He nearly dropped his fork in shock. "I – yes. Why?"

Sitting down across from him, she stuck out her hand, smiling as he shook it. "I'm Sarah Maylor, but everyone calls me Katz. A group of friends and I have been looking for you."

"Took you a while," he grumbled, chewing his steak. "Mmm. This is delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you. I know it's been several years, but we only just figured out where you were and how to get to you."

"I knew a Maylor," he mused. "Thomas Maylor. Year ahead of me. Good man. Good Auror, from what I remember."

She nodded. "My father."

"I never pictured Tom as a family man. How's he doing now?" He sipped his tea, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste.

Toying with the corner of her apron, she frowned. "He's dead."

"Dead? How?" His grey eyes studied her face intently, his dinner forgotten for the moment.

"Murdered," she mumbled. "I don't like to talk about it."

He sighed. "How's Harry? Do you keep in touch with him at all?"

"Not really, but I hear things through Dumbledore. Harry's fine; he doesn't know about this operation because we didn't want to get his hopes up. He got rid of Voldemort in his seventh year, and he's married to Ginny Weasley now."

"Really? Hmm."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to catch up when we go back to England." She paused, then backtracked, "That is, if you want to go back."

"Oh, very much," he assured her.

"Would you like some more tea?" He nodded, and she took his empty mug to the kitchen, returning with two mugs, one of which she gave to him. The other she took for herself, sighing after she took her first long sip. "I'm glad you came here. Otherwise we may never have found you. Big city and all."

"I'd heard good things about this place; decided to try it out. I'm glad I did, too." He set his tea down, and regarded her seriously. "Someone told me that the two head cooks recently got married. Is one of them you?" She nodded. "Are you planning on staying here then? You can't very well take someone from here back to England, much less wizarding England."

"Oh." She chuckled. "No, he was one of the people who came with me from England. You know him, actually. Sort of." Nervously, she paused, tucking a lock of honey blonde hair behind her ear. "You don't like him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I married Draco Malfoy."

Taken aback, he frowned. "Are you serious? A nice girl like you, marrying a boy like that? Thomas Maylor's daughter, marrying the son of Lucius Malfoy? How do you think your father would feel?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and glare, and instead chose to gaze levelly at him and say, "Daddy would be happy that I married for love. Draco has changed for the better since school. Had anyone told me five years ago that I'd find myself his wife, I would have laughed them from the room. However, we've both chosen to put our pasts behind us and look towards the future."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Katz toyed with the end of her braid and Sirius looked at his tea, his empty plate, and anywhere but at her. Upon looking over at the front door, he lightly said, "Speak of the Malfoy, here he comes." Her head instantly snapped up, and she turned to see her husband walking towards them. Sirius watched as her entire demeanor changed at the sight of him. She held her back and shoulders straighter, and her face positively lit up. She had smiled when she introduced herself, Sirius mused, but it was nothing compared to the smile that graced her face now. Draco, upon realizing that his wife had seen him, allowed a wide, genuine smile to spread across his face. When he reached the table, he dropped a kiss on Katz's head and sat down beside her.

"Hi," she said to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey sweetie," he replied. "How's your day been so far?"

"Excellent! Look who found us, Draco. It's Sirius!"

They both turned to face the elder man, who was now smiling. "Hello Draco," he said.

Draco inclined his head, then stuck out his hand and Sirius shook it. "I don't expect you to like me," the Slytherin said, "but it is very nice to finally meet you. I'm relieved to know that we can go home now."

The smile vanished from Katz's face. "About that…."

"We haven't quite figured out how to get there, I know," Draco replied. "Now that we've found Sirius, we can start working on it more proactively. The best way to start is probably to ask Gandalf."

Sirius grinned. "Didn't quite think it all the way through, did you?"

Pulling Katz close, Draco smiled back. "That's my little Gryffindor."

"Sirius," she said, "If you'd like, we've got an extra room in the main house that you can stay in."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"If you come back around six, I'll take you to the house and introduce you to everyone." He nodded, and she turned to her husband. "So why are you here? I wasn't expecting to see you till tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you for lunch. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Thank you. Sirius, lunch is on the house. I'll see you at six." With that, she and Draco stood and went into the kitchen.

--------

"I'll see you tomorrow, hon," Katz said as she hung her apron up.

"Bye," Thathien replied, concentrating more on scrubbing the grill clean without breaking it than on her friend.

Sirius, Draco and Edward were in the dining room. Katz smiled at them before pressing a finger to her lips and jerking her head in the direction of the kitchen. Then she waved her wand in a wide arc, and the room was clean, the chairs upside down on the tables and the floor sparkling clean.

"I felt that!" the vampire woman called from the kitchen. "What did I say about cleaning the front room with magic, Katz?"

"Oops," the witch giggled, grabbing Draco's hand. She then winked at Edward, who gave her a crooked smile and waggled his eyebrows in return. "C'mon Sirius. Time to go meet Adrian."

He followed the couple out the door, glancing back to see who he presumed was Thathien walk into the front room only to have Edward kiss her quite thoroughly. "Er," he said. "Are they… together?"

"Oh, yeah," Katz replied. "Thathien's the owner; she and I had a double wedding. Edward's her husband."

"Good to know." He followed them in silence until they stopped in front of the house. Katz knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Illyria. Sirius stared at the goddess in shock.

"Illyria, is Adrian in?" Katz asked.

Wordlessly, she opened the door further and stepped back, allowing them to enter.

"Who's at the door?" Spike walked into the room as the door shut, and stopped dead. "Adrian," he called, his eyes not leaving Sirius's face, "you'd better come here."

"Spike, I'm trying to cook dinner," the witch replied, her voice drifting in from the kitchen.

"I know that, love, but Katz has brought someone over who is worth the interruption, if it is who I think it is." The vampire smiled at them.

Adrian made her presence known with a loud gasp. "Is that…?" she asked, pointing at Sirius.

"Adrian Barbod, meet Sirius Black. Sirius, meet Adrian. Over there is Spike, Adrian's fiancé. The blue lady is Illyria. You can ignore her; she's mostly for decoration."

"I could wear your pelvis as a hat," the goddess declared darkly. Draco growled, and Spike and Adrian both fixed her with a glare.

"You'll do no such thing," Angel said, emerging from the shadows. He turned to Sirius. "I'm Angel."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Sirius said, a little dazed.

"I'll show you to your room," Katz said, and she led him upstairs to the room she and Draco had previously occupied.

Adrian invited Katz and Draco to stay for dinner, and they gladly accepted. Over a meal of chicken, bread, and mixed vegetables, they discussed various options for getting back. In the end, it was decided that Adrian would ask Gandalf the next day.

When they got back to their little house, Katz practically jumped Draco, shoving him against the wall and sticking her tongue down his throat. When she finally let him up for air, he gasped, "I keep forgetting that you're stronger than you look."

All she had to do was waggle her eyebrows and grin at him, and his mouth was on hers as he spun them around so that her back was against the wall. She moaned, a stone poking an erogenous spot on her back. He picked her up so that their mouths were closer together, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was the perfect height, as her core pressed heatedly against his arousal, stirring their desire more.

"I love you," she groaned as he proceeded to add a love bite to her neck. Fumbling, she pulled her necklace off and tossed it onto the couch. Draco adjusted his grip when her hips were done reverting back to their natural state, and she grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head upward so she could kiss him again.

"Where?" he asked huskily.

"Right here is fine with me," she replied, thrusting against him. He groaned, then carried her into the bedroom, where he let her drop to the bed. Then he knelt, pulling off her shoes before slowly kissing his way up her legs as he raised the hem of her skirt.

She sat up, leaning forward to begin taking off his clothes. Obediently, he sat back and removed his boots, socks, and shirt before standing and helping her off the bed. As she pulled the covers back, he finished stripping. He sat on the bed as she finished undressing, and then she sauntered slowly over to him.

Growling, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close so that he could lavish affection on her breasts. Her knees went weak, and he caught her, hefting her onto the bed. She purred as he knelt over her, his hands once again exploring every inch of her with the feather light touches that he knew drove her wild.

With one swift movement, they were one, Katz shrieking softly as he moved within her. He paused long enough to cast _Muffliato_, then resumed their carnal activity. Their bodies moved in tandem, slowly at first, building speed until they reached the edge and fell over.

They lay there, panting, bodies gleaming with sweat until Katz lifted her wand and murmured a cleaning spell. He pulled the covers up over them, and she cuddled into his chest. "Night," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Sarah Malfoy, my beautiful wife," he murmured. With a wave of his wand, the candles were out, and they both drifted off to sleep.

-------------

It turned out Gandalf knew exactly where the portal between worlds was. It was a giant round gate with symbols around it, hidden in the Druadan Forest west of Minas Tirith. The only problem was that they didn't know what the symbols meant, and without knowing that, they couldn't activate it.

So for the next three weeks they raided the Hall of Records, looking for something to lead them on the right path. Katz worked at the diner during the day, and at night, she pored over scroll after scroll. Twice Draco had to carry her to bed after she'd fallen asleep at the desk.

"I swear, if I have to read one more of Isildur's teenage diary entries, I'm going to go mad," Katz complained on July twenty-fifth. She roughly punched the bread dough she was kneading.

Thathien chuckled. "Rose, how's the soup coming?"

Rose gave her a thumbs up, something she'd learned from Katz. "Tastes great."

The witch wandered over to sample it. "Mmm. You're right." She then went back and started chopping vegetables as Thathien cooked chicken breasts.

A few minutes later, the vampire heard Katz moan softly. Turning, she saw the witch leaning against the counter, her head in her hands. "Katz? Are you all right?"

"'M really dizzy all of a sudden." She kneaded her temples with her thumbs. The broccoli swam before her eyes, and then she fainted dead away.

Luckily, Thathien was fast enough to catch her before she hit her head on the stone floor. "Rose, go get Edward; tell him to get Draco. He should be in the Hall of Records. Then come back here and bring me a cool wet cloth. I'm going to move her into the back room." Rose hurriedly obeyed, and Alice appeared in the kitchen to mind the food. Thathien draped the cloth over Katz's forehead, frowning worriedly.

"She's fine," Alice said softly, appearing beside her. "Here, I'll sit with her; you need to make sure the bread doesn't burn." Thathien nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Katz stirred, moaning softly. "What happened?"

"You overworked yourself and passed out," the vampire replied softly, placing a hand on the witch's shoulder so that she could not sit up.

"Usually I can handle this much work," Katz murmured.

"Yes, well…." Alice trailed off, unsure of whether to tell her.

"Well what? Is there something wrong with me?" Her green eyes were fearful.

"Not at all. In fact, it's something wonderful." The hand on her shoulder moved to her abdomen.

Katz stared at her in shock. "I'm pregnant?" Alice nodded. "Oh my god…." Slowly, she sat up, running a hand over her face. "Pregnant…. Oh Merlin, there's no way I can tell Draco, he'd insist that we stay here until the baby comes." She turned to Alice. "Wouldn't he?"

"He does have a rather overprotective streak when it comes to you," she replied sagely.

"You won't tell him, will you?"

She shook her head, her amber eyes sparkling. "It'll be our secret, though I think Thathien and Adrian will be upset if you don't tell them."

Katz wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you."

"Sarah?" At Draco's voice, Alice pulled Katz's head into her lap, wiping her face with the cloth.

"In here, Draco," the petite vampire said.

He was immediately at her side. "What happened?"

"She's been a little overworked. She got dizzy and fainted, but Thathien caught her before she hit the floor. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She just needs rest. Take her home and make her stay in bed for the rest of the day, okay?"

He nodded, and moved to pick her up, but she knocked his hands out of the way. "I can at least walk home," she declared. With a sigh, he helped her up, and they slowly made their way home. There, he helped her into a nightgown and tucked her into bed, where she quickly fell asleep. He gathered the scrolls he'd been working on and moved into the bedroom so that she would not have nightmares. After kissing her forehead, he went back to work, more determined than ever to find a way home.

---------

The next day, Katz asked Adrian to come help out in the diner. Adrian, rather confused, appeared around three o'clock, only to be dragged into the back room. She stared at her best friend, who was pacing nervously.

"Katz… what's up?" Adrian laid a hand on her shoulder. The younger witch stared at her, eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm pregnant." Those two words triggered a whoop from Thathien and a gasp from Adrian. Katz ran a hand over her face. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not cut out to be a parent."

They both wrapped her in a hug. "You'll make a great parent," Thathien assured her, "And so will I. We can raise our children together."

"I… what? You're pregnant too?" At Thathien's nod, Katz wrapped her in a big hug.

"Wow," Adrian said with a grin. "Now I really feel left out."

Katz hugged her. "Don't worry. You're going to be Emily's godmother."

"Emily? You already have a name? What if it's a boy?"

"It's a girl," Katz assured her. "I dreamed of her."

"Um, ladies, I could use a bit of help," Rose called from the kitchen.

Sharing one last hug, they left the room.

-------------

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy. Come in. Is something the matter?" Carlisle opened the door to allow her in.

"I don't know if Alice told you, but I'm pregnant. I was hoping that you could give me a sort of, I dunno, check up?"

"Of course. Come through here." He led her to a back room, which was set up to look as much like a modern day doctor's office as it could there in Middle-Earth. She sat on the table, and he put on a white jacket.

"Do I – er – need to take my clothes off?" she asked, looking anywhere but at him.

"I do not think so. Just pull your skirt around your hips and lift up your shirt and bodice. I'll need to examine your abdomen." He smiled, noticing her hesitation. "I can get Esme in here, if you'd like."

"That – that would be lovely." She blushed and looked down at her lap. "I've never really been to see a proper doctor before, much less a male one."

As if by magic, Esme appeared. "Jasper said he could feel your nervousness all the way at the other end of the house."

"I don't doubt it," Katz muttered. "Pregnant… so soon. I'd hoped we could wait, but I guess neither of us really thought about using contraception. How on earth is Draco going to react? How am I going to tell him?" Without a word, the vampire woman wrapped the witch in a hug, and she felt better immediately. Carlisle arched an eyebrow at Esme, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Katz had a sneaking suspicion that Jasper was using his power to help calm her down.

"If you'll just lie back and expose your stomach, I'll have a look," said the elder vampire. With a deep breath, Katz complied. Esme moved to her side, taking her hand. Carlisle gently ran his hand over her belly, then began just barely prodding it. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Katz blushed again. "Er… About a week after the wedding. June… twenty-third, maybe?"

"Have you had any bleeding or spotting in the last week or so?" She shook her head, and his hands moved lower, almost caressing the area below her belly button. After a few moments and a couple more pokes and prods, he straightened and offered her his hand. "Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. You're in perfect health and should expect this little bundle of joy to arrive around the end of March. Right now I'd say you're nearly five weeks along." She took his hand and sat up, smiling.

"Emily will be a beautiful birthday present to myself," she told him.

"What a beautiful name," Esme murmured.

Katz nodded, then frowned as she thought of something. "Er… Draco and I… we… er… if we… will it…?" She turned crimson.

"Will having sex hurt the baby?" he asked with a smile. "Not at all. If you do start bleeding heavily, let me know. There may be something wrong. Traveling back to England should not harm her either."

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen," she said quietly. "Is there any – do you need payment, or…?"

"Goodness no! You are practically family, child. Now, there aren't really any prenatal vitamins here, so the most I can recommend is eating plenty of meat, dairy products, whole grains, and dark green leafy vegetables."

The witch made a face. "I hate spinach."

He chuckled and helped her hop down from the table. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Make sure you get plenty of rest as well."

"Yes, I will. Thank you again." She adjusted her clothing, gave them both hugs, and hurried home to her husband.

-------------

Adrian burst triumphantly into the kitchen on July twenty-ninth. "Pack your things!" she exclaimed. "We've figured it out!"

"Thank Merlin!" Katz replied, laying a hand on her belly. "I want to go home and see Narcissa."

The next day, two witches, a wizard, ten vampires, and an ex-goddess stood before the huge gate.

Two by two, they went through the gate, greeted by swirling colours.

When Katz landed, she tripped, but Draco caught her. As he helped her regain her footing, she looked around.

"This is not London."


	22. In Which They Are Not In London

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Rose is Rose-Rayne's. Fandom stuff? Not mine. This includes all the Avatar stuff, which is copyright Nickelodeon and its creators, Mike and Bryan.

----------------------------

"This is not London."

"Looks more like Asia," Draco muttered.

"How would you… oh yeah. You're rich, you've probably been everywhere." She toed the stones at their feet, then glanced around. "See anyone we know?"

"No."

"Then I'm taking this off." She pulled the locket from around her neck and dropped it into her pocket, making a face as she felt her hips widen and the scar on her face resurface.

Draco smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think I hear someone over there. Let's go check it out."

They rounded a corner to find two people flinging fire and water at each other. "That's got to be dangerous," Katz breathed as the girl in blue flung ice daggers at the man in red, who sent out an arc of flame from his foot, causing the ice to melt and fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Wow. Look how they move in perfect tandem," Draco replied. "Excellent balance."

"They're yin and yang." The couple gave out a yell and threw a final blast of their elements at each other, enveloping everything in steam. When it finally cleared, the couple was passionately snogging.

Katz and Draco exchanged amused looks, then gasped in surprise as a bit of rock grew from the ground to separate the man and woman.

"If you two are done," an annoyed voice said, "there are strangers here." Immediately they moved to defensive positions, the man shaking his shaggy black hair from his face to reveal a scar enveloping his left eye.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Hands above their heads, Katz and Draco slowly stepped into the ring.

"We're sorry for intruding," Draco said. "We're lost."

"Lost? In the palace? How did you even get in?" The dark-skinned woman looked flabbergasted.

"Er," Katz said. "We… came from another world."

"Like the Spirit World?" The source of the annoyed voice appeared in the form of a teenage girl with raven-coloured hair and cloudy grey eyes.

"I… er… I guess so? It's a different dimension." Katz glanced uneasily at Draco.

"How can we be sure you're not assassins sent to kill us?" The man had not relaxed his stance.

"Why would we want to kill you? We don't even know who you are!" Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Toph?" the woman asked.

The girl was frowning. "You really have no idea where you are?"

"None at all." At Katz's words, Toph nodded.

"They're telling the truth," she declared. The man and woman relaxed.

"You're in the Fire Nation, the palace gardens in particular," the man said, taking a step forward. "I'm Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is my wife, Katz." Draco bowed as Katz curtsied.

"I'm Fire Lady Katara," the woman said, smiling.

"Toph," grunted the teenager as she brushed hair from her face.

"Pleased to meet you," Katz said softly.

"Perhaps Aang could help them," Katara said to Zuko. He nodded. "And they could stay here until they go home."

"Yes. Come with me." They followed the Fire Lord into his palace. He led them to a bedroom, which would be theirs during their stay, then headed off to send a messenger hawk to the Avatar.

Katara stood in the doorway, looking them over. Then she walked over to Katz, measuring herself against the witch. She turned to Draco. "How tall are you?"

"Er… 185 centimeters. Why?"

"You can't wear those clothes here. You'll die of the heat, not to mention the fact that you're a guest in the palace and as such need to wear the appropriate apparel." She was all diplomat now. "You're about the same size as Zuko; you can borrow some of his old clothes. Katz can borrow some of mine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

They looked at each other once she left. "Shit," Katz said. "I hope the rest of them got back all right."

Draco wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

The Fire Lady appeared at the door, followed by two servants with their arms full of fabric. She gestured, and the servants began laying outfits out in two separate piles on the bed. Katz watched them with interest. Though Toph wore mostly green and yellow, most of the clothing here was comprised of red, brown, or black. Many pieces had gold accents. A pair of sandals joined the larger pile of female clothing. "There," Katara said, satisfied. "We're having dinner in half an hour; pull that cord" – she pointed to a tasseled rope that hung from a hole in the ceiling – "to summon a servant if you need anything. I'll send someone to bring you to the dining room."

"Thank you," Katz murmured, Draco echoing her.

"There's only one outfit for Draco, but there are two sets. Zuko tends to wear the same things."

"Oh, that's fine," he assured her. "Katz will change enough for the both of us."

"You'll want to keep to the lighter stuff for the next week. It's nearly August, and it gets horribly hot here. Anyway, Zuko, Toph, and I will see you at dinner." With that, she swept from the room, the servants following her.

Katz sorted through the pile of clothes, choosing a one-shouldered red top that tied off a couple inches below her breasts, a pair of loose brown pants that fell to just below her knees, and a red skirt, hemmed with gold, that ended in a V-shape at her knees. She transfigured a wand sheath and slid it onto her right thigh. Golden armbands went onto her arms and the sandals went on her feet. After changing the chain of her necklace into a red ribbon, she tied it around her neck and slid her wand into its sheath. She turned to Draco, who was frowning.

"I hate red," he grumbled. A black oriental vest, trimmed in gold, covered a red short-sleeved shirt. Loose red pants were tucked into his black boots. The style of the clothes suited him, but the red made him look like a ghost. She started to giggle, and he glared at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just – red is so not your colour." Chortling, she sank onto the bed as he crossed his arms. "You look like – like – " She snorted, dissolving into laughter again.

"I look like a bloody Gryffindor!" he moaned.

She sobered, giving him a look. "Oi."

"Sorry. Here, stand up, let me have a look at you." Obediently, she stood, and he surveyed her as she turned. Pulling her close, he laid his hands over her bare belly. "I love this," he murmured. "I can't wait to take it off of you." She leaned her head back against his shoulder. Bending down, he kissed her, running his tongue along her lips. Her mouth opened to allow him access, and she turned, never breaking contact, pressing her breasts against his chest. He groaned and picked her up, shoving her against the wall. Their tongues tangled briefly together, and then he broke free and kissed his way down to the junction of her neck and shoulder before sinking his teeth into her skin. The action went straight to her core and she let out something halfway between a surprised squeak and a moan. Her legs had turned to jelly, and she scrambled to get a firmer grip on him. As her fingers dug into his shoulders, he nipped at her neck again before starting to suck on it.

"Oh, don't," she moaned. "They'll be able to see it." Ignoring her, he continued his ministrations, kissing his way down to the top of her left breast. He was just about to undo the tie on her shirt when there was a knock on the door. They groaned and broke apart, Katz leaning unsteadily against the wall until her knees solidified. Draco adjusted his pants and went to answer the door. A servant stood nervously in the hall.

"The Fire Lady sent me to bring you to dinner," she said, staring at her shoes. As Katz hastily unbraided her hair and arranged it to cover the lovebite Draco had given her, she wondered if the girl had heard them kissing.

"Of course," Draco said. He held out his hand to his wife, who took it, and they followed the servant to the dining hall, where a long, low table sat in the middle of the room. Embroidered cushions surrounded it. Zuko and Katara sat along the middle of the table, with Toph next to the Fire Lady. Draco sat down cross-legged across from them, Katz following his movements.

"I see the clothes fit," Zuko said, taking a sip of wine. A servant offered Katz a carafe of the beverage, but she frowned and shook her head. A pot of tea arrived, and she gratefully allowed the young servant girl carrying it to pour her a cup.

"Oh," she murmured after taking a sip. "This is amazing." Draco, drinking his own, nodded vigorously.

"It's one of my uncle's special brews," the Fire Lord told them. Looking up, he nodded to one of the older servants, who gestured, signaling for several men and women to come and serve dinner. They set the dishes on the table, took off the lids, and bowed before exiting the room.

Toph inhaled deeply. "Smells delicious as usual, Sparky." Zuko blushed, but Katz and Draco pretended they hadn't heard. Katara served the blind girl, then Zuko and herself. Katz allowed her husband to serve her. The foods were surprisingly familiar. There was rice, steamed vegetables, pork chops, sauce, and what appeared to be a strawberry cake.

After dinner, they moved to the main living room. "I sent one of my fastest messenger hawks to Aang," Zuko said, sitting down on a low couch and picking up a book.

"Excellent," Draco replied. He looked over at Katz, who had a hand over her stomach. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just ate too much." It was a lie. The baby, only five weeks old, had just – fluttered, she supposed, was an appropriate word. Desperately, she longed for a pregnancy book. Babies were not supposed to be kicking this early, she knew that much. Did they even have legs at this point? What was Emily doing, and why? With a sigh, she sank down onto another couch. Right at that moment, nothing sounded better than being home in London, or better yet, home at Malfoy Manor.

Her husband sat beside her and took her hand. "I love you."

Returning his smile, she replied, "I love you too." A curl fell into her face and she frowned at it. "Remind me never to visit a rainforest or swamp. My hair's bad enough now."

Katara chuckled, moving over to touch her hair. "It's such a lovely colour. I could probably help you style it so that it wouldn't be on your face or neck." Katz and Draco exchanged a guilty look, and the waterbender giggled as she spied the lovebite the witch sported. "Maybe next time he could do it on the other side so your shirt hides it. The clothes suit you, by the way."

"Thanks. I'd love for you to do my hair, but maybe tomorrow? It's a bit late for a new hairstyle." As if to punctuate her statement, a yawn overtook her, and she leaned sleepily against Draco, who began running his fingers through her hair.

"Of course. Perhaps you should get to bed. I'll summon a servant." With the pull of a cord, a bell chimed, and a servant was at the door and bowing within seconds. "Kamiko, please take Lord and Lady Malfoy to their chamber."

The young lady bowed and led them away after they said their goodnights. Katz barely made it undressed before she collapsed into bed, absolutely exhausted. Draco pulled her close, and she fell asleep in his arms.

----------

She woke several hours and hurried to the bathroom, where she vomited up the contents of dinner. Thankfully, Draco was sound asleep, and stayed that way. After rinsing her mouth out and brushing her teeth, she wrapped one of the larger robes around herself, slipping her feet into sandals, and walked onto the balcony. The moon was nearly full and shining brightly upon the Fire Nation palace that night. Bathed in its light, she inhaled the fresh air, filled with the scent of jasmine.

"Care to join me?" The voice of the Fire Lady below her startled Katz from her reverie. Nodding, the witch swung down from the balcony, landing lightly on her feet.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up."

Katara smiled. "I often cannot sleep when the moon is waxing near full, for that is when I am strongest. Zuko once put it perfectly: I rise with the moon, he rises with the sun. It is the same with all water and fire benders."

"Wow," Katz murmured. "I can't imagine being so affected by the phases of the moon."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it. What about you? Is it being in a new place that's bothering you?"

"Partially." Katz marveled at how wise Katara was. They were very nearly the same age, and yet Katara had been through so much. She looked aside to the flowers on the side of the path, subconsciously laying a hand on her belly and feeling the tiny flutter of magic there.

Katara noticed the movement. "You're not…" she gasped. "Are you?"

"I don't want to tell him," the witch murmured. "Not yet. He'd never let me try to go back to England if he knew. That's why I didn't tell him before we left Minas Tirith. That place is primitive; there's no way I was waiting nine months to give birth there. I want to go home before he starts noticing symptoms. That's why I'm awake; I was throwing up."

The Fire Lady patted her arm. "I understand. I know of several herbs that can help; I'll bring some to you tomorrow when I come to do your hair."

"Thank you. I'm so grateful to you and Zuko for taking care of us. I don't know what we would have done if we'd landed somewhere else." Katara hugged her.

"It will be a day or two before we hear back from Aang. You should get back to bed. You're going to need plenty of rest. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the palace, all right?"

"Sarah?" They looked up to see Draco, shirtless, on the balcony.

Katz smiled and waved. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Why did he call you Sarah?" Katara asked, puzzled.

"That's my real name," the witch replied, walking leisurely back inside the palace with her. "Everyone calls me Katz though. He's the only one allowed to call me by my given name."

"Ah." They stopped outside her door. "Good night, Katz. I will see you in the morning."

"Yes. Sleep well." She slipped into her room, closing the door behind her, to find Draco standing there, naked. He pulled her close and kissed her. Within moments, her robe was on the floor and they were on the bed.

-------

Several days passed, along with the full moon. On August second, Draco woke to the sound of Katz being sick in the bathroom. She was rinsing out her mouth when he appeared at her side, a worried look on his face. "Are you all right?"

She jumped, nearly falling over. He caught her, setting her back on her feet. "Fine," she mumbled. "I'm fine. I just… don't think the meat last night sat well with my stomach." He frowned, but didn't question her. Instead, he turned on the shower, picked her up, and deposited her inside. Despite her protests, he showered with her, then dried her off, wrapped her in a robe, and tucked her into bed.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Katara appeared, followed by two servants. "Is there something wrong?" The servants began piling brown, yellow, blue, and green clothes in two separate piles.

"Katz is ill. What are those for?" He indicated the clothing.

"Zuko received a message from Aang this morning. He's up at the North Pole, where my father and brother live. We normally go up to visit around this time of year, so we decided to bring you both along. These are the clothes you both will need for our stop in Ba Sing Se, in the Earth Kingdom, and our stay with the Northern Water Tribe." She looked over at Katz, who had dozed off. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

"She said it was the meat last night, but I'm not entirely sure I believe her. She's been acting strange. Normally she's not this tired."

"Hmmm," Katara murmured. "Why don't you head down to breakfast, and I'll look her over. I'm trained as a healer, so I can see if there's something horrendously wrong or not."

He obviously didn't want to, but the servants were standing there waiting for further instructions, and it would have been very inappropriate to argue with the Fire Lady in front of them, so he left. Katara dismissed the servants and gently shook Katz to wake her up.

"Good morning," the witch said sleepily.

The waterbender sat on the edge of the bed and put it bluntly. "Draco's getting suspicious."

Katz was instantly fully awake, cursing as she sat up. "I knew he would be when he caught me this morning. The meat's fine, by the way."

"I figured it was. What happened to the herbs I gave you?" The witch went crimson. "Ah. You forgot then? It's all right. You are going to have to tell him eventually." Katara went on to tell her what she had just told Draco, adding that they would be leaving on the morrow. Katz got dressed and took a dose of the herbs, and they went down to breakfast.

The next day, Katz stood on the docks, Draco beside her. She stared at the giant airships, looking green around the gills. "You didn't tell me we'd be going by air," she whispered in horror.

--------------------------------------------UP AT THE NORTH POLE--------------------------------------------------------

Edward was the first to land in the middle of what appeared to be an important meeting of strangely dressed humans who didn't smell at all like he remembered. He analyzed all this in a matter of seconds before everyone else landed beside him.

"Avatar?" a white haired man asked softly, looking at a bald man with an arrow tattoo.

The man stood and approached cautiously. His eyes swept over them, his mind working out that they were from another world faster than a normal human might. "Welcome strangers, I am Avatar Aang."

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family. We mean none of you harm, we are simply trying to find our way back to the world we come from."

Aang turned to the others. "He speaks the truth, we can trust them."

Everyone in the room relaxed both in posture and thought at the man's words, standing and introducing themselves to the family.

"So um... don't you think we should give these guys some normal clothes?" Sokka asked as he looked at Aang.

"That's a good idea. You should be able to fit in some of my extra clothes, Jasper."

"The pants will be a little short, but they'll do once I've edited that," Alice announced.

Iroh looked at her, surprised. "You can see the future?"

"In a matter of speaking. If a decision changes, the entire future shifts."

Ursa came to stand beside Alice, as if comparing height and body-shape. "My spare clothes should fit you."

Alice smiled and leaned close to the woman. "He doesn't know about the baby, does he?" She indicated Iroh with a subtle flick of her eyes.

"No... I haven't even told my son that his uncle and I are together yet." Ursa sighed softly. "Though knowing Zuko and Iroh, neither will really be surprised."

"The sooner you tell them, the better... trust me," Alice encouraged, winking. She watched Ursa take her love's hand and lead him away to tell him the news. She wrapped an arm around Thathien as their other friends bustled about the ice dwelling. "We are going to have quite the adventure while here."

Thathien chuckled, her one arm sliding around Alice and her other around Rosalie. "Of that, I've no doubt."

Then all the vampires whirled, alert at a sound only their ears could pick up: A scream some miles away. Within seconds, drums were sounding throughout the city.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked the nearest guard.

"It's three sea beasts; they're headed straight for us!" the guard replied.

Aang was in the air on a glider in seconds, but he wasn't nearly as fast as the vampires, who were already running through the city at top speed, Thathien further ahead than the rest since she was younger and therefore faster than even her mate at the present time.

She skidded to a stop at the edge of the ice and looked into the ocean for a sign of the oncoming threat and then spotted the great creatures, reminding her of the foul dweller in the lake at the doors of Moria. The screams of terror aroused her protective nature and she roared a challenge to the big beasts, her hands extending outwards and then pushed with all her mental might. The beasts flew backwards a few feet, but they were almost as fast as the vampires so that hardly deterred their progress. She wasn't entirely sure what came over her, but she found herself diving into the water and taking on the nearest of the beasts. It fought against her with all its might, but it felt like nothing more than wrestling Aragorn back in her mortal life, so she easily snapped its neck. The other beasts hesitated where they'd stopped to watch the battle, as if debating if they had any chance against this predator that was clearly greater in strength than they were.

Rosalie appeared in the water beside her, sniffing the creature's neck and feeling the sudden burst of activity inside her womb, she knew that this was what she had been craving. She bit the creature and drained her fill, then pulled back with wide golden eyes. "It tastes just like bear!" she whispered, sounding surprised.

Curious, Thathien drank her fill as well. It tasted a whole lot better than warg.

By then, the others had joined them, had taken out the other two beasts before they could flee, and were agreeing with Rosalie once all the beasts were completely drained. The carcasses sank to the bottom of the ocean as they swam back to shore, Aang staring with an open mouth at them.

"You... eat animals like that?"

"Their blood, to be precise," Edward replied in a calm tone. "Remember Avatar, we promised we meant you no harm."

Aang managed to nod. "I've never seen that before."

"Our kind don't naturally live in your world, everyone's blood smells bad enough that not even a completely starved new born would be tempted in the slightest to bite you," Alice told him, her eyes distant. "That's why the sea beasts didn't hesitate when they saw Thathien coming out to them, they've never seen or smelled our kind before in their lives. Our hunting needs should deplete their numbers sufficiently for you to defeat them by the time we leave."

"I'll arrange for your housing to be on the wall with the waterbenders, that way you can hunt and stop the beasts whenever without causing the people any unneeded panic."

"Excellent idea, though I could handle calming even this big a crowd," Jasper mentioned off-handedly.

"Show off," Alice joked.

Jasper grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Aang blushed at the clearly private moment and scooted away as quickly as was polite, making his way to the wall to arrange housing for the family.

~*~*~YAY RANDOM BORDER~*~*~

A day later, they were all settled in a stone building that Esme worked on whenever the humans went to bed. Her renovation project was subtle enough no one noticed at first and then slowly, their mortal eyes began noticing the pretty changes. When it was done some weeks later, one could walk in and find some waterbenders lounging on cushions with some of the family, now completely at ease around them in spite of their diet.

Aang came in one day with a letter. "It's from Zuko and Katara, friends of mine. They're saying that two people appeared in their palace gardens called Draco and Katz. Do you know them?"

"Know them? Katz is one of my closest friends," Thathien replied.

"Shall I send a reply, telling him of your presence here?"

"Of course," Carlisle replied. "They'll probably hear more about us from Iroh and Ursa, if they meet up as Alice has seen."

Aang nodded and left to write the reply.

Jasper absently began singing a song from his mortal life.

Alice gasped, her hand flying to her stomach.

Jasper stopped abruptly and looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"

"Don't stop, we liked that!" Alice's eyes were wide, her mouth a small 'o' of wonder.

Jasper's hand joined hers and he hesitantly began singing again, then his eyes widened as he felt their child moving around, its strongest emotion was jubilation just like Alice's.

The others slipped out, leaving the couple to their moment of happiness. Esme started more renovations with a wistful sigh, only to be stopped gently by Carlisle. She smiled slightly, taking his offered hand and walking with him to their room.


	23. In Which Katz And Draco Fight Some More

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Fandom stuff? Not mine. The Cullens belong to SMeyer, Draco is JKR's, any LotR-related stuff is… who owns the rights now? Is it still the Tolkien family, or is it New Line? I dunno. All the Avatar stuff is copyright Nickelodeon and the show's creators, Mike and Bryan. The song lyrics that appear in the latter half of the chapter are from "If You Could Only See" which is by Tonic.

P.S. I had a little crack idea involving Sailor Moon. I'm still not sure if it'll find its way into the fic.

--------------------b---------------------

"Are you two ready to go?" Katara approached them, a smile on her face that faded when she saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Airships," Katz whispered, clinging to Draco. "I – I don't want to go anymore." She glanced at the massive balloons again, then promptly was sick over the side of the dock.

The Fire Lady frowned. "More bad meat?"

"She's deathly afraid of heights," Draco replied, frowning and handing his wife her water canteen. She rinsed out her mouth and groaned. "It may be easier for everyone if we knock her out," he said quietly as she sat down and put her head in her hands. "I've got a couple sleeping potions, but I'm not sure how I could give them to her."

"Tea." Katara gestured to a servant who was carrying a tray of tea towards them. She poured a cup, then held out her hand for the potion. This she dumped in before kneeling and handing the cup to Katz. "Here. It's ginger tea; it'll help with the nausea." The witch obediently drank it down.

Five minutes later, Katz looked up at them, her eyes glazed over and confused. "What… what's going on?" She stared into the cup and sniffed. "Ginger… ginger doesn't… what did you do to me?"

Draco couldn't take the look on her face anymore. "I added some sleeping potion. It's for the best, sweetie," he said, kneeling beside her.

His face swam before her eyes, and she understood just enough to know that he was knocking her out in order to get her onto the ship. Her tongue and eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to stay awake and tell him exactly how she felt about this. "I… kill… you," she managed before finally slipping into darkness.

He caught her before her head hit the wooden surface of the dock. With a grunt, he lifted her up and carried her into the airship, laying her down on the bed in the cabin they were to share. When she woke up, he wouldn't lie to her. The betrayal he'd seen in her eyes in her last moments of consciousness had stabbed like a knife through his heart. There was a mighty lurch, and the ship lifted from the ground.

A knock on the door signaled Zuko's entrance. Draco looked up at the Fire Lord, who looked a little disconcerted. "Will she be able to handle the trip? We're flying straight through to Ba Sing Se; we should be there by day after tomorrow."

"She won't be happy when she wakes up, but I'll take care of her," Draco replied, then added under his breath, "if I'm not dead." Zuko raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, choosing instead to let the couple handle their marital problems alone. The wizard sighed and opened up a book he'd borrowed, resigned to his fate. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew his wife would have something in store for him.

-------------

Katz wasn't quite sure where she was when she awoke, but it certainly wasn't the bedroom she shared with Draco in the Fire Nation palace. The room she was in was spartan, with only a bed, a low table, and a dresser. Slowly, she remembered what had happened before she fell asleep.

A growl ripped from her throat. He may have been her husband, and perhaps he'd been trying to do what was best, but damned if she was going to let him get away with spiking her goddamn tea. Death was a good option for him, she considered, but Emily protested with a flutter that hurt more than it tickled. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She needed to calm down, at least a little, for the baby's sake. "I won't kill him," she assured her daughter. "Yell at him, definitely. Possibly rough him up a bit. I won't have you growing up without a father like I did, sweetie."

With that, she stood up and went in search of her husband.

She would have, at least, if he hadn't opened the door to the room just as she slipped her sandals on. "Oh good, you're up," he said with a smile, setting the tray he carried on the dresser. _'Merlin,'_ he thought, _'I know that look. She's going to slug me as soon as she gets the chance. Might as well get it over with.'_ Resolute, he went to stand in front of her. "I know you're angry, but please let me – " He didn't get any further than that. Though he saw her fist in plenty of time to move, he stood still and allowed it connect solidly with his face. Stumbling backwards, his calves hit the table, and he ended up sprawled on top of it.

"Angry," she snarled, glaring down at him, "does not begin to cover it." She went to kick him in the groin, but he rolled over to prevent that, springing back up onto his feet. He waved his wand at the table, which shrunk to the size of a playing card and flew to the dresser. This, of course, meant that he didn't see her fist coming the second time, and he ended up on the floor.

"Sarah, I thought – " he began, but she cut him off.

"I know exactly what you thought. 'Let's knock Sarah out, it'll make the trip so much easier on me if she isn't freaking out at every lurch and drop in altitude! Plus that way I won't have to drag her kicking and screaming onto the ship!' I'm not stupid, you know!"

At that moment, the ship did indeed lurch, and she lost her footing, landing on top of him. "I thought it would be better for you," he said quietly. "Panic attacks aren't healthy, you know."

She shoved herself off of him. "Are we – are we – up – airship – flying?" she asked, eyes wide. At his nod, she scrambled into a corner, whimpering. How high were they? Much higher than she'd ever been on a broom, that was for sure. Oh lord, the nausea was coming back. Ignoring her fear, she rushed to the door opposite, praying it was a bathroom. Thankfully, it was, but there was really nothing in her stomach to throw up. Draco appeared at her side.

"I brought you some crackers," he said quietly. "They're just crackers, not laced with anything. I thought they might help."

Glaring, she shoved past him, choosing to instead return to her corner. Ever-patient, he returned the table to its normal size and sat down behind it, opening his book. He knew she'd be angry for a while.

--------------

She didn't speak to him until they landed in Ba Sing Se. He slept on the floor and repeatedly told her that he loved her despite the multiple bruises she'd given him.

They landed shortly after noon outside the city. Katz, dressed in a long green robe, followed Toph out of the ship onto solid ground. "Whoa there, Mary Sue," said the earthbender, grabbing Katz's arm as she stumbled and hauling her back to her feet. The first time Toph had called her that, the witch had stared at her in shock. Zuko had explained that she had nicknames for everyone. His, for example, was Sparky. Toph was currently trying to figure out one for Draco, and Katz had dryly suggested calling him "Asshole." This had earned her a jab in the arm from the amused earthbender. Katz stared at the great wall before her. It was at least five stories high, and stretched on either side as far as she could see. There were no openings. She swallowed. "Relax," Toph said, smirking. She went over to the wall, tapped on it, and then stood back as it opened just wide enough for them to come through.

Zuko led the way up through the city, stopping in front of a large building with a sign in front of it that proclaimed it to be the Jasmine Dragon. Without a word, he entered the shop. When Katz finally entered, it was to see the Fire Lord being embraced by a large man with grey hair and a middle-aged woman. "Toph!" the man cried, picking the young earthbender up.

She grinned and hugged him back. "Good to see you again, Uncle."

He hugged Katara too, then turned to Katz and Draco, who were standing awkwardly by the door. "And who are these fine young people?"

"Katz and Draco Malfoy," Zuko answered. "We're taking them up to the North Pole to meet with Aang."

"Ah, yes," said the man. He gestured to the servants, who proceeded upstairs with everyone's things. "Sit down, sit down. The shop is closed today; no need to worry about customers." With a big grin, he bowed to the witch and wizard. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se. I am Iroh, Zuko's uncle."

They bowed back. "It is very nice to meet you," Katz said softly.

"I am Lady Ursa," the woman told them, bowing also. "Zuko's mother."

Zuko was looking between his mother and uncle, a frown forming on his face. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

Iroh and Ursa exchanged a guilty look as Toph, quickly figuring out what was going on, began to laugh. "Good for you!" she chortled.

"I'd meant to write and tell you," Ursa told her son, "but Iroh convinced me that it would be better to you about us face to face."

"Us?" A look of disgust came over Zuko's face. "Oh spirits, you didn't!"

"Congratulations!" said Katara, hugging them both. "I'm so happy for you." She nudged her husband. "Zuko, aren't they perfect for each other?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning. "I… guess? Uncle is better that my father, after all."

Ursa, after a pointed glance from Iroh, cleared her throat. "Zuko, Iroh and I love each other very much, and when two people love each other very much – "

He cut her off, eyes wide. "Are you serious?" At her hesitant nod, he wrapped her in a hug. "That's great!" Then he went and kissed his wife. "Think of it, Katara! A new baby brother or sister!"

"Or one of both, " Iroh added, earning a whoop from the Fire Lord. "I think tea for everyone right now," he murmured, going into the back of the shop. They settled around a large table and began to update Ursa on all that had happened. Iroh reappeared with a tray of tea, which he distributed accordingly. "Raspberry leaf and passionflower for madam Malfoy," he said, handing her the cup. She sniffed it dubiously, shooting Draco and Katara an evil look.

"It's fine," Toph said, kicking the witch in the shin.

With a deep sigh, Katz drank. "Oh," she murmured, "this is delicious."

Iroh smiled. "Sage and lemon for Draco. Rosemary and cinnamon for my nephew. Dandelion for Ursa. Willow for Katara, and orange and lemongrass for Toph." They all accepted their teas and drank deep before giving him their praise.

The afternoon was spent catching up with each other. Ursa mentioned a group of strangers arriving, and Katz, who had been drifting to sleep, was instantly awake. "Was one of them named Thathien?" she asked. The former Fire Lady nodded, and was enveloped in a hug. "When are we leaving?" the witch asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Zuko said. "I've promised to dine with the Earth King tomorrow night, and the soldiers need some rest. Don't worry, we'll reach the North Pole within two days of leaving here."

Katz sighed, but accepted her fate and looked at Iroh. "Is there somewhere I can lie down? I'm still not feeling well."

"Of course! If Ursa will show the ladies to their rooms, I have something I want to show my nephew." Iroh grinned as Ursa stood, Toph, Katara, and Katz following her movements.

------------

The next morning, Katz took a leisurely walk around the Upper Ring. When she rounded the final corner, she saw Draco waiting for her. Calmly ignoring him, she swept into the tea shop.

"Where have you been?" he asked. It was demanding, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Taking a walk." She avoided his eyes, concentrating instead on rolling up the sleeves of her dress.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? You could have been hurt!" He reached out and laid his hand on her arm, but she shook him off, instead going to the kitchen to make herself some ginger tea and breakfast.

Later on, she stood on the balcony of the second floor with Katara. "He's worried about you," the Fire Lady said gently.

"I know." Katz stared at her hands.

"I met Zuko here in the city," Katara said. "Not for the first time, but in the crystal caves under the city, I saw the true Zuko. He betrayed us, but a couple months later, he ended up joining us anyway." She touched her necklace. "This was my mother's. Zuko respected that, so instead of carving me a new betrothal pendant, he carved me these two smaller ones to put on either side of my mother's."

Katz brought her hand to the locket around her neck as her eyes filled with tears. "My father gave this to me a month before he died." Katara wrapped her in a hug, and they stayed that way until it was time to get ready to dine with the Earth King.

-----------

The next day, Katz trooped onto the airship, armed with a blend of tea that was sure to calm her down without hurting the baby. Draco followed her, carrying their things. She didn't pay him any attention, because she was still angry.

She tucked herself into the bed and downed the tea. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of seeing Thathien and Alice again.

------------

"If you could only see the way she loves me, then maybe you would understand…."

Someone was singing. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice. She blinked, trying to clear the sleep out of her eyes. Was that… Draco?

"If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says, when she says she loves me…."

He was looking at her. She hastily closed her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. His fingertips grazed her face as he softly repeated, "If you could only see how blue your eyes can be when you say, when you say you love me…."

Unable to stop it, a tear leaked from her left eye. His lips kissed it away.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." She moved to sit up, but his hand stopped her. There was a saltine in front of her face. "Eat a couple of these first," he said. "They'll help with the nausea."

Cautiously, she took it, then sniffed. It smelled like a saltine, so she ate it. She knew he was rolling his eyes out of her line of vision. After eating a couple more, she sat up.

"I know you're still angry," he murmured.

"I wouldn't be if you had just asked," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"What if you hadn't agreed?"

"Draco. I'm terrified of heights. Do you really think I would have objected to being asleep for most of the trip?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I guess not. I didn't think, okay?"

"No, you didn't." Her lips pursed. "You know I dislike not having control. You know it scares me. You _know_ I have trust issues, Draco. And you didn't think about any of that before you turned around and drugged me behind my back!"

He winced as she yelled at him. She was right, of course, he'd been stupid, but still. "Sarah…."

Growling, she threw a saltine at him. "You broke my trust! You and Katara both! You – why are you laughing?"

"I – " He couldn't continue as a silent fit of laughter overcame him.

"I'm angry!" she snarled. "Why is this funny?"

"You threw a cracker at me," he chortled, falling to his side on the bed. "A _cracker_!"

Slowly, a smile broke over her face, and a giggle escaped her. "Dammit," she tried to snap through giggles, "stop laughing!" This, of course, only made him laugh harder, and he fell off the bed, guffawing, once, frustrated, she threw the entire plateful of saltines at him. Then she fell into snorts of laughter when he surfaced over the edge of the bed and flicked one at her, paper-football style.

What was supposed to be an argument ended with a saltine-fight. Outside the door, Toph, Zuko, and Katara smiled at each other and walked on.

--------

After dinner, Katz cuddled with Draco. Emily was fluttering against his hand, but it was too tiny for Draco to feel it. "Katara offered to heal my scars."

He looked at her sharply. "Really? She can do that?"

Katz shrugged. "She said the water's got special healing properties. It can't hurt to try, can it? I mean, if you don't mind."

His thumb traced the scar on her cheek as he regarded her with serious eyes. "It's your face, Sarah. The physical scar will be gone, but the mental one will always remain."

Her eyes closed. "When you put it like that… I just – I just don't want people staring."

"I know. It's up to you, lovey. I'll accept whatever decision you make."

Blue eyes, filled with tears, met his grey ones. "I want to try."

He pulled her close and rocked her gently. "Then we will." The ship chose that moment to lurch violently, and she shrieked and clung to him. As she began to hyperventilate, his grip on her arms tightened. "Sarah. Look at me." Through her shallow breaths, she managed to whimper. "Breathe, lovey. Come on. Do you need tea? A potion?" After her violent nod, he produced a bottle from his pocket. She downed it in one swallow, then continued to cling to him as it took effect.

"Don't let me go," she pleaded through the haze. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he promised, supporting her as she fell unconscious.

------------

"Sarah. Lovey, wake up. We're here."

She blinked, then shivered. "Why's it cold?"

Chuckling, he replied, "We're at the North Pole. Here, put these on." With his help, she wrapped herself in the warm woolen clothes, which were lined with fur.

"Blue suits you," she told him with a smile. He grinned and hoisted their things over his shoulder before offering his hand. Taking it, she followed him out into the sunlight.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw the entire Cullen family standing there. "Katz!" cried her friend, hurrying towards them. The witch met her halfway, and they hugged tightly.

"I have so much to tell you," Katz said, and they walked inside.


	24. In Which They Are At The North Pole

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Fandom stuff? Not mine. The Cullens belong to SMeyer, Draco is JKR's, any LotR-related stuff is… who owns the rights now? Is it still the Tolkien family, or is it New Line? I dunno. All the Avatar stuff is copyright Nickelodeon and the show's creators, Mike and Bryan.

There were three versions of the "Ohai I'm pregnant" scene before the one that appears in this chapter. Read them on my LJ here: http:// katzpotter. livejournal. Com / 87101. html (You'll need to take out the spaces.)

The women wandered off to the Cullen home to talk and gossip as Draco followed Edward and the boys to the house next door, which would be his. Katz collapsed on the ice couch with a huff, then grinned at Thathien. "It's so good to see you."

"And you." Thathien smiled widely. "We haven't much news, we've just been thinning out the sea monsters that attack the coast. Mom's been busy with renovations though."

Esme smiled from where she was seated. "I hope you enjoy the house for as long as we're here."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, now that Draco and I finally made up." She went crimson. "I mean... uh... ahem."

"I still can't believe you threw a cracker at him." Alice snickered. "But anyway, now that you two are all made up and stuff it should be... nice for you two."

"I was angry, but not so angry that I wanted to throw the plate at him." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "It'll be nice now that we're on solid ground. Which reminds me... I should probably have Carlisle take a look at me. I'm not sure sleeping potions are really safe for pregnancy."

"If it weren't, I wouldn't have been nice to Draco," Rosalie said shortly.

"Peace, Rose." Esme sounded like her mate as she spoke, getting to her feet. "And it is better safe than sorry...." She looked at Alice in silent question, who grinned.

"He's a gullible human, Mom. Of course he won't suspect anything when you say that to Dad."

Esme was gone the moment Alice had finished, then was back not a minute later with Carlisle beside her.

"Oh, goodness." Katz blushed. "You didn't have to come right away. Um... I should probably take this coat off."

"Well, I suppose you can help me with some furniture moving while the girls talk some more...," Esme suggested as Alice settled more comfortably in her seat and waggled an eyebrow.

The witch went, if possible, even redder, and proceeded to struggle from her coat to hide her embarrassment. Once it was off, she shivered. "It's summer, but it's so bloody cold."

"We don't notice that these days." Alice's eyes followed her parents in their disappearance. "So sorry, we can't sympathize with temperature."

Rosalie got up and made the fire in the middle of the room bigger. "The locals here are used to it. You should see them, walking around without shirts."

"Well," Katz said, feeling a need to defend herself, "I did just come from the Fire Nation." As she sat down, she felt a warm glow coming from her abdomen. She frowned. "Emily, stop that. As much as she may complain, Mommy is fine." The warmth quickly left, but Emily fluttered to let her know that she was still there. Katz looked up to see the vampires staring at her, and blushed again.

Thathien chuckled softly. "What a sweet child." Her hand momentarily hovered over her stomach like Alice and Rosalie were subconsciously doing as well, feeling the lives inside them.

"Yes... me too," Rosalie replied to Katz's questioning eyes, smiling.

_'Now all we need is Mom pregnant and we can all sit around and do this..,'_ Alice thought, then was carried away in a vision of a possible future.

"I can't wait till April, when I can hold her in my arms," Katz murmured. "I'm sure Draco won't be able to either... once he knows."

"Don't worry, if he reacts badly you can stay with us." Thathien put a hand on her friend's shoulder. She hoped it wouldn't turn out that way of course; she'd rather not have a reason to break all the bones in Draco's body.

She gave the vampire a wide, grateful smile. "Thanks. It's nice knowing I have friends to support me." She was somehow suspicious that he might be mad when she finally told him. He didn't seem to like surprises, but maybe that was just the way she'd been looking at it. Maybe he liked surprises, but disliked the way she acted about them, the lack of confidence she had when giving them. She bit her lip and mentally shook it off, choosing instead to hold her hands out to the fire to warm them. Wouldn't do to lose her fingers with a baby on the way.

Sometime later, Carlisle and Esme appeared after they'd caught up on "adventures" and the doctor looked Katz over before assuring her that everything was fine, then disappeared back to the other house,

Esme sat down in the spot she'd vacated earlier, smiling when Alice leaned her head on her shoulder, sliding an arm around her daughter silently.

"Party should be over soon," Thathien murmured, catching snatches of her mate's thoughts.

"Good," Katz replied, yawning. "I'm tired, though I wish I weren't. It's nice to not have as many nightmares as I used to without Draco around. Emily seems to be doing that."

"Children do have a good effect on us," Esme said softly, her golden eyes distant. "Even though mine died, I remember while I carried him I didn't have as many nightmares as before I got pregnant." She smiled when Alice wrapped her in a hug. "But now I have all of you, and that is more than I could have hoped for back then."

The witch nodded. "I feel so blessed to have met you all. You're the family I've always wanted." She felt her eyes welling up with tears and hastily brushed them away.

"The men are coming home," Thathien and Alice said in unison, then laughed.

"I believe it is time for a group hug then." Esme held open her arms and the women met together in a circular embrace.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the men entered. Draco sat down beside his wife and took her hand. "I've got some bad news."

Her eyes went wide, her hand squeezing his. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"There's a rebellion in the southeastern Earth Kingdom, and Aang had to go sort it out. He may be gone for a month, possibly even longer. I'm sorry, sweetie."

She gave him a sad smile. "It's all right. I'll be fine." In truth, she was worried. She'd been hoping that she could wait until they were back in London until she told him about Emily, but now that looked impossible. Soon, she told Emily mentally. She'd tell him soon.

Alice smiled as Jasper's arms slid around her. "Don't worry, there is another way back and it will be coming very soon," she said into the silence that followed.

Edward appeared distracted by the torrent of thoughts around him, his brow slightly creased as he stood in the doorway. His eyes landed on Esme and even though she smiled, he didn't seem convinced and walked over and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Sweet boy," Esme murmured, almost too low for the mortals to hear.

Edward frowned at one of her thoughts and looked like he might have protested, but thought better of it and kissed her cheek before stepping away, looking at his father meaningfully before walking over to his mate. Carlisle was across the room, his arms wrapped around Esme, before the blink of an eye. He bid Katz and Draco farewell, not relinquishing his hold on his mate, even as she smiled at the pair before they parted for their house which suited both of them.

--------------

Precisely a week later, on August sixteenth, Katara invited them all to celebrate Sokka's birthday. It was a resplendent affair with traditional Water Tribe food and entertainment. When it was over, they all retreated to the Cullens' home.

Draco pulled Katz close as they sat on the couch of the main room. "I noticed you were avoiding the blubbered seal jerky tonight. Not to your taste?"

She shook her head. "No, nor were the stewed sea prunes."

"Really? Katara said they were a Southern Water Tribe delicacy. I rather enjoyed them."

"Lindsay gorged herself on prunes when she was pregnant with me," Katz explained, smiling. "I've never liked any variety, and I'm definitely going to stay away from them while I'm – " She stopped, her face going white.

"While you're what, lovey?" He frowned at her. "Is there something wrong?"

She scooted away from him, tucking hair behind her ear. "No. No, nothing's wrong."

"What aren't you telling me?" He reached out, trying to pull her back to him, but she perched on the edge of the couch. "Sarah. Come on." Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she looked at Thathien for help. The vampire just gave her a look that said, 'Get it over with already' and walked out of the room. The rest of the coven followed her. "While you're what?" Draco repeated.

"While I'm pregnant," she whispered at last. He stared at her.

"You're not... are you?" At her nod, he paled. "I didn't... I'm not... wow." He ran a hand through his hair. "How long have you known?"

Avoiding his gaze, she mumbled, "Since the day I fainted at the diner."

"Since the – and you didn't tell me? Why?"

_'Oh Merlin,'_ she thought. _'He's angry now, just like I knew he would be.'_

"I'm not ready to be a father," he said, mostly to himself. "I'm only twenty-three."

She stood. "I'll just go then."

His head snapped up. "Where are you going?"

Blood flooded into her cheeks. "Well," she mumbled, turning away, "if you don't want her then I'll have to make arrangements to raise her myself, won't I? So I'm going to pack my things. Thathien did say I could live with them if you reacted badly." She headed for the door, feeling her eyes flood with tears.

"Sarah Lynn Malfoy," he snapped, standing, "stop right there." She stood stock-still before falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around her stomach, lost in another flashback. Only her mother had ever used her full name like that, and only when she was absolutely, furiously drunk.

Outside the room, Thathien growled. How dare he talk to her best friend like that? When she got a hold of him, he'd be in real trouble.

"Wait," said Edward, laying a hand on her arm. He could read Katz's thoughts, and they troubled him. Such horrid memories; it was perfectly clear to him why she feared angering her husband. Draco's thoughts were now on her past as well, mingled with mixed feelings about his wife's revelation.

The wizard knelt next to Katz, who looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and eyes that were seeing someone other than him. "Do anything you want to me," she whispered brokenly. "Just don't hurt her."

With a sigh, he gathered her into his arms. "I would never hurt either of you," he murmured into her ear. At this she began to cry in earnest, burying her face in her hands. "I was only angry that you didn't tell me sooner." He picked her up and sat back onto the couch. "Hello," he whispered to her stomach. "I'm your daddy." Then, he looked up at the door. "You can come back in now."

Thathien came in with a dangerously neutral expression. "Katz... may I hit your husband for being a jerk?" she asked as nonchalantly as if talking about the weather. "I promise not to break anything."

Katz looked up at her friend. "I...."

"Go on," Draco murmured, setting her next to him. "I deserve it. I didn't think, and I should have."

"Yes, you should have," Thathien said dryly, still looking at Katz.

"What an interesting thought, Draco. However, I assure you Thathien isn't going to break your jaw at this time." Edward's lips curled up a little. "Well, I hope you never give her a reason again because if you do, I'm not going to stop her."

"And you probably shouldn't," he murmured, staring at his feet. He was ashamed of his actions now. His wife was carrying his child, a brand new life. How had Lucius reacted to the news of Narcissa's pregnancy? Had he been angry? Poor Katz. She was probably already scared. She'd told him that much before.

Thathien's eyes went to Edward as if hearing one of his thoughts and her eyes narrowed just visibly. Some silent communication passed between them, then she went over to Katz and wrapped her in a hug.

Edward listened to Draco's thoughts for a moment. "You're right about the last bit, though it's not very strong right now. And if you really want to know about your parents, it would probably be best to ask your mother and not me." His eyes flicked to Alice in the doorway.

"He's going to ask you anyway," she said distantly, "so you might as well tell him."

Edward sighed and looked back at Draco. "Ask it out loud."

Draco nervously cleared his throat. "Did I... Was my father angry when Mother told him she was pregnant with me?"

"Yes, even though she told him as soon as she found out. She knew it would be bad, so she weaved spells to protect you before telling him." Edward paused until he was sure he could continue calmly. "I won't go into all the details, sufficing to say that she suffered many a _Cruciatus_, knife hex, and broken bone for you. Then he started to see what a benefit having an heir would be, so he lavished her with more than could possibly be needed, but the damage was done. She never took that spell off you; even after you were born and it was clear your father was belatedly delighted with a child. In fact, Thathien informs me that you still have that spell on you right now." His eyes flicked to his wife, who was smoothing Katz's hair in a calming manner. "Why that is, I can only guess that she feels one day your father will turn on you again and her premonitions usually aren't wrong." He smiled a little. "After all, she was right about you."

Draco had gone pale, as had Katz. "I never knew," he breathed. When they got home, he was taking Mother out for a night on the town and buying her anything she wanted. Thank Merlin Lucius was in jail. If he ever escaped... well, he'd track him down and kill him himself.

Alice stirred in the doorway. "Oooh, she'll love that." Her brow furrowed in concentration, as if Edward had asked her something. "I don't see your father ever getting out of prison, but if that changes I'll let you know."

"Thank you," the wizard murmured. His wife's small hand covered his own and squeezed.

"That's what family is for." Alice replied as she came over, smiling widely as she enveloped him, Katz, Thathien, and Edward in a group hug. "When all else fails, we have each other."

"You will always be my family," Katz murmured. "The family I always wanted." Draco nodded, pulling her close. "And soon we'll have a new addition... by April, hopefully."

Alice giggled. "She's going to look absolutely gorgeous in the dress from all of us."

The witch smiled gratefully before burying her face in her husband's chest.

-------------

The next day, Carlisle took Draco out for a walk. Katz spent the afternoon in comfortable silence with Edward and Thathien.

Edward looked at Katz. "Can I ask you something?" Thathien turned to look at them as the witch nodded. "Why did you marry him?"

The cup she was holding fell to the floor with a clatter. "I – I – what?"

He held up his hands. "Don't get angry. I'm only curious. It's just that sometimes you seem really frightened of him, and I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Catching her mate's eye, Thathien nodded and slipped quietly from the room.

She was silent for a long while before finally replying, "He doesn't hit me."

"Yet."

His words echoed her own fears, but she banished the thought. "He keeps the nightmares away."

"Don't wizards make dreamless sleep potions?" he countered.

"They are just as easy to become dependent on as Muggle drugs," she replied evenly.

"But you're dependent on him to keep the nightmares away."

"It's a perk," she said softly, pulling her knees up to her chin. She wouldn't be able to do it much longer.

"He was horrible to you in school." Edward leaned forward. This was marriage counseling, in a way. He wanted to understand, and he wanted to make sure that she understood.

"We've both gotten past that." She frowned. "I think I may hit the next person who mentions it. He's apologized countless times for tripping me up in the hallways. Maybe that's one of the reasons he lets me beat him up."

"He lets you beat him up?" She had his attention now.

"Usually he's provoked me," she answered quickly. "The first time, he said something that was completely out of line, and he'd already been… well, I suppose you could call it forcing himself upon me, but it was really a lot of making out that I often really enjoyed even if he started it against my will." Realizing she was rambling, she paused. "The second time was after he drugged my tea."

"So he betrayed your trust." Her feelings were very obviously jumbled up and confused, and he couldn't blame her.

"He told me what he'd done once I realized it was more than ginger tea. And as I told him, if he'd have just asked, I wouldn't have been angry."

"Ah. Anything else?" She was thinking of the cold, rainy day they week before the wedding. He winced at the pain she remembered feeling.

"He carried me wherever I needed to go that day," she murmured. "He even spoon fed me my dinner." As she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, she looked earnestly at him. "I'm sure you've seen my memories of my past when I thought about them. I'm sure you know about Lindsay and Doug and Vince. You know about Lucius, but he's in jail now, and he's never getting out. Draco's mother is the one I never had."

Edward waited for her to catch her breath. "There's more than what you've told me."

Her eyes took on a haunted look. "Vince always got mad at me for stupid things. Draco always has reasons. He yelled at me in Rohan for being naïve when I was with Vince. He scared me, yes, but he realized what he'd done, knew he'd screwed up, and worked to make amends, just like he did yesterday. He was only mad because I'd waited so long to tell him, and we had some miscommunication."

"But he scares you."

"Only when he yells." She toyed with the fur on the edge of her dress, eyes still troubled. "He's learning."

"You both are." Edward smiled.

"The thing that really sealed the deal for me though…. It was the way I could read everything in his eyes. Vince never really looked at me when he told me he loved me, but Draco…." Her mouth curved into a smile. "Draco looks me straight in the eye when he says 'I love you,' and when I see all that love almost pouring from his eyes, my heart just races." The smile disappeared as she grew more serious. "What I really don't understand is why he'd love me. I'm nothing, really. There are several prospects that are better than me, such as Pansy Parkinson or Astoria Greengrass. They're both from Pureblood families. Daddy was a Muggleborn."

The vampire laid a cool hand over her fidgeting one. "From what I've heard, blood really doesn't matter anymore. Besides, are these witches as powerful or as smart as you?" After she shook her head, he continued, "I have every faith that you both will be together a long time. You're learning from each other. Keep doing that and you'll be fine."

Katz smiled at him. "Thanks."

Draco and Carlisle returned, and Katz went off with the doctor for a quick checkup while the wizard sat down across from Edward. "Carlisle said you had a degree in psychology," he said.

The vampire nodded. "You want to know what's wrong with Katz."

The blond ran a hand through his hair. "She'd kill me if she knew I was asking, but I have to know. I love her, I really do, but sometimes her mood swings throw me for a real curve."

"What do you know?" Edward leaned forward, his golden eyes intent on Draco's grey ones.

"She has depression, and she used to take a potion for it, back in London. She had a horrible past. She sometimes has really bad pain from all her scars when the weather's bad. Sometimes…." He trailed off, his eyes troubled. "Sometimes I'll wake up to hear her crying in the next room, but she pretends she wasn't when she comes back to bed."

Edward frowned. "You're right about the depression. The crying is new, but it troubles me. It may stem from the depression. However, she also has some post-traumatic stress disorder, which isn't surprising given what she's been through. I can't really help with that, you'd need to see someone trained in treating it to begin to really help her. For now, try not to get angry with her, and comfort her when she needs it."

Draco nodded. "I understand."

"She loves you," said Edward, "but sometimes she wonders why you chose her. She's always afraid of doing something wrong. That's part of the reason why she held off telling you about Emily for so long. You've got to remind her why you married her. Make sure that she knows that you love her."

"Anything else?"

"Let her know that you're grateful for both her and Emily. She's constantly worried about how you feel about your daughter. Will you reject her? Do you dislike the name she's chosen? Are you angry that she became pregnant so fast? Those are all going through her mind right now, Draco."

The wizard rose, a determined look on his face. "Thanks. I'll see you later," he said, and walked out the door over to his house.

Carlisle returned moments later, a smile on his face. "Ah, young love," he murmured. Edward smiled. Draco had gone into the main room of his house, excused himself and his wife, and promptly locked her in a deep kiss.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Katz asked when he finally let her up for air.

"You're beautiful," he told her. She blushed and looked away. _'She doesn't believe me.'_ "Sarah, look at me, please." Slowly, her slate blue eyes met his. "I love you, Sarah Malfoy," he murmured, tracing the scar on her cheek with his thumb, "my beautiful, gorgeous wife, so very much." Not breaking eye contact, he slid his hand down to her stomach, which he squeezed gently with his open palm. "I love our daughter, Emily Malfoy, just as much as her mother, and I have no doubt that she will be just as beautiful as her mother." Both his hands slid up to her face, where tears gathered in her eyes. "I am so grateful every day that you're with me. You're both worth every Knut I own and more."

She gave a great heaving sob, throwing herself into his arms. "How – how did you kn-know that was exactly wh-what I needed to hear?"

"Well," he admitted, rubbing her back, "I had a bit of help. I'm sort of an idiot when it comes to what women think." He grinned against the top of her head. "Might be because I often think with my other head."

She snorted against his chest. "At least it's a nice head."

He blinked, then looked down at her. She was looking up at him with a smirk on her mouth. "You really think so?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she regarded him with coy eyes. "I certainly thought so, but my experience is limited, so…."

"Shall we have another look?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Hmmm." As she spun away from him, she giggled. "Don't you think Emily would mind?"

"Well," he replied, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her closer, "I doubt she'd even notice. Carlisle told me she's only about a half-inch long."

"I suppose so," she replied. "Though, talk about Carlisle kind of killed my buzz." Raising an eyebrow, he moved her hair and kissed his way down the side of her neck from her ear to her shoulder, where he nipped at the skin. "Oh," she groaned, moving her hips against him, "never mind. It's back now."

"You beautiful, lovely thing," he whispered against her neck. "Shall I take you to bed, Mrs. Malfoy?" She nodded, and he swept her off her feet and into their bedroom.


	25. In Which There Is Baseball

DISCLAIMER: Katz is mine. Adrian is Meg's. Thathien is princess88alasse's. Fandom stuff? Not mine. The Cullens belong to SMeyer, Draco et al are JKR's, any LotR-related stuff is… who owns the rights now? Is it still the Tolkien family, or is it New Line? I dunno. All the Avatar stuff is copyright Nickelodeon and the show's creators, Mike and Bryan. Doctor Who, Ten, and Donna are copyright the BBC, David Tennant, and Catherine Tate.

-------------------------------------------------

"Shit." Adrian ran her hands through her hair, then began chewing on her thumbnail. "Shit, shit, shit."

Spike pulled her hand away from her face. "Calm down. Katz and Draco are both very resourceful, and they've hopefully got the Cullens with them."

She bit her lip. "I should have waited, should have let them go first…"

"Adrian." He looked deeply into her eyes. "There's nothing you can do now. They will find their way back. Trust me. Trust Katz."

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sirius, whose name had been cleared, found himself in front of Harry's small house in Godric's Hollow.

The door opened. An older Ginny stood there, a smile on her face, which quickly vanished when she realized who he was. "Harry!" she yelled.

His godson appeared, looking older but a lot less careworn. Harry stared at him, mouth agape. "Hello, Harry," said Sirius.

"I… Sirius?" At his nod, Harry wrapped him in a hug, his brilliant green eyes full of tears. "I thought you were dead!"

"No," the elder man replied, patting his godson on the back, "just exploring new worlds."

--------------

Katz sat in the Cullens' living room, trying to learn how to knit. However, her patience was far thinner than Esme's, and when she dropped half a row of stitches, she threw what was supposed to be a scarf, knitting needles and all, across the room with a shriek of fury.

"Temper, temper," Jasper tsked as he caught the needles and yarn with no apparent effort.

"We have all become restless," Esme said, after arranging a table in the center of the room.

Alice smiled slightly. "A storm comes quickly; with it we can cure this restlessness."

"YES! BASEBALL!" Emmett roared.

Edward cleared his throat. "Quiet down my brother, we have mortals amidst us."

"Oh... right... sorry." Emmett grinned at a very still Draco and Katz.

Carlisle appeared with a bat in hand, already wearing his player clothes. "Go on then, go get changed." He chuckled as they all vanished in a whirl of speed. Esme smiled before disappearing at a much more patient pace, but it was still faster than a normal human would walk.

They all came back in uniforms, Alice carrying the ball in one of her pale hands.

"Come with us if you wish, though we play baseball a bit more... drastically than is considered 'normal.'"

"I... baseball?" Despite living in New York City for over a year, where there were two separate baseball teams, Katz was not very familiar. Vincent had always preferred football or hockey. This was perhaps due to the violent nature of the sports.

Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Come on, it's a welcome distraction."

"I... I dunno. Aren't sports violent?" She chewed her lip as Draco helped her into her parka.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Not baseball... well... not usually. There are times when the humans will argue or push each other, but that is all."

"Well, all right," Katz murmured. She took Draco's hand and they followed the Cullens onto a large, icy plain.

Edward and Thathien were a little ahead of the others, working fast to set up the very far apart bases before the others arrived.

Alice stood on the ice mound as everyone took their places. "Draco, Katz, stay by Esme. Thathien, if you will keep out the storm?"

Thunder clashed up ahead, but the snow that started falling ferociously didn't touch the parameters of the playing field.

"Play ball!" Esme exclaimed at a nod from Alice, and the game began.

Katz watched in wonder as Alice extended a leg and gracefully threw the ball at superspeed. There was no way that Emmett could hit it... and yet he did. There was an almighty crack, and they watched the ball sail out over the ice. "There's no way he'll get it," she breathed, watching Edward start running.

"Emmett hits the hardest, by Edward runs the fastest next to Thathien," Esme replied as Edward caught the ball a ways off in bounds. "Out!"

"Wow," the witch murmured as Rosalie came up to bat. "Regular baseball must be a complete bore compared to this."

"Depends on your point of view," Rosalie replied before the ball came her way and she hit it hard. She began running, but was thwarted by Emmett's quick retrieval of the ball.

"I guess we'll have to go and see one in the states, then," Draco said, putting an arm around his wife. They watched in silence for the better part of an hour, until Katz shivered. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she murmured, her eyes on Carlisle, who was at the "plate." "Just a bit cold." He frowned, snapping out the thick woolen blanket he'd brought along and wrapping her in it. Wouldn't do for her to have another pain episode.

Alice stopped mid-movement. "The storm is ending, sorry Dad."

"There's always next time." Carlisle replied as the field was cleared. "Come, we will all go inside."

Once in the house, Esme gave Draco and Katz some hot drinks to warm up, then sat down next to her mate as their children either joined or went off with their own plans in mind.

Katz clutched the mug in her hands, shivering. Tomorrow was the full moon, the day Katara had promised to heal her scar. She was scared, yes, but also hopeful. Lifting the cup to her lips, she took a sip, letting the warmth fill her. Unfortunately, she was still cold, and she silently prayed that this would not turn into one of the painful days.

Alice hummed as she added more wood to the fire and then piled another blanket on top of Katz, then looked over at Thathien. She smiled as the heat collected around the witch. "Can't have you all achy for the healing now can we?" She winked and then walked over to where Jasper was seated.

Katz managed a smile. "Thanks," she replied through chattering teeth. She was slowly but surely warming up. "Hadn't realized a baseball game out in a snowstorm would chill me this bad." Draco reached over and helped her drink more of the warm tea. "They're not all this cold, are they?"

"Not really, this is the exception because it is the North Pole of a planet," Edward replied thoughtfully. "Baseball is mostly played during the summer since the cold isn't good for the players wearing such thin clothing."

"Well," she said, straightening herself up now that she felt warmer, "I should like to see a game sometime, when it is warmer."

"Of course," Draco assured her. "It'll be too late for the current season when we get back, I think, but once Emily is born, in the spring, we'll go. Do you have a particular city you'd like to visit?"

"Not New York," was her fast reply. "Or anything on the west coast. I want to visit the middle; I've only ever flown over it before."

"Hmmm." Draco looked at Carlisle. "Suggestions?"

"You could try Saint Louis," the vampire said thoughtfully. "Great baseball town."

"You'll love it," Alice added, her eyes far away. "Make sure you get hot dogs for me."

"We'll be sure to, if you remind us," Katz replied, a smile lighting up her face. "Oh, I can't wait to get back now."

"All things come in time." Esme said, leaning her head on Carlisle's shoulder as he put an arm around her.

Jasper got up and walked to the door, opening it to the paused forms of Zuko and Katara. "Come in."

The Fire Lord and Lady entered, nodding to them all before taking seats on a couch Katara bent up from the floor. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected," Katz replied, sipping her tea. "How's your vacation?"

"Quite well. How's your morning sickness?"

The witch shrugged. "On and off, but less often now. Have you heard anything from Aang?"

Zuko nodded, but Katz could tell it was not good news. "He'll be stuck in the Earth Kingdom until October, he thinks."

She tried not to cry. She honestly did, but tears leaked from her eyes. "I want to go home," she whispered. "I wish the Doctor were here."

"Shh, honey, we'll figure it out." Draco pulled her, blankets and all, into his lap.

-------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY, SEPTEMBER FIRST-------------------------------------------

"Four years ago, I'd be on the train right now," Katz murmured to Draco as they followed Katara to the spirit oasis. "I'd be thanking Merlin for another reprieve from Lindsay and Doug."

"We're here," Katara said, indicating a small wooden door in a wall of ice. She led them through it into a place where it was warm, with lush green grass and a small pool where two koi fish swam.

"Why's it so warm here?"

"This is the center of all spiritual energy in the North Pole," the waterbender explained.

"Oh," Katz murmured, dropping to her knees and running her hands through the grass. "It's lovely."

Katara knelt as well. "I noticed some scars on your arms when we were in the Fire Nation. If you want, I can try to heal those too."

Katz nodded, pulling off her heavy parka and shirts. "That would be wonderful."

She bent some water from the koi pond and began to work on the witch's left arm. As she crossed behind her to work on the right, she saw the scars crisscrossing her back and gasped. "What on earth happened to you? It looks like you were whipped or something."

Draco took his wife's hand and squeezed. "We were in a war too, you know," he said quietly as Katara healed Katz's back and other arm.

The waterbender moved to her front. Katz closed her eyes and the cool water enveloped her face. It was strange, feeling the tissue knitting itself back together properly. When the water left her cheek, she raised her hand to feel it. The raised line was gone, but when she opened her eyes, Katara was frowning. "What's wrong?" Had it not worked? It felt like had, but Katara's expression worried her. Draco looked grim.

"Well… it sort of worked." She bit her lip and froze some of the water that flowed around the oasis center. Katz looked. The pink, raised scar was gone. In its place was a pale one, lighter than her skin but not white.

"Well," she said lightly, though tears stung her eyes, "it's definitely an improvement."

"I did try to heal them all the way," Katara said. "I'm really sorry I couldn't. I mean, I could try again, but – " She fell silent as Katz smiled and shook her head, then added in a hurry, "There were some on your back I couldn't fix completely either."

Katz shook her head again. She'd thought long and hard about what she'd do if the spirit water didn't work. The scars were a lot less noticeable now, and she could accept that. "It's all right, Katara. It's enough. What remains will be a testament to what I will never become."

------------------------------------------------TEN DAYS LATER ------------------------------------------------------

Katz stood at the window, looking out onto the sea as tears made their way down her face. Her arms wrapped around her slowly growing belly.

"Sarah?" She turned to see Draco behind her, and smiled. He held her close, leaning down to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Looking back outside, she said, "It's been two years."

"Two years since… oh. It's the eleventh, isn't it?" At her nod, he hugged her tightly. "You were still in New York then."

"Upper Manhattan," she murmured. "Every morning I looked out onto those towers after Vince left for work, and then that morning… that morning they were burning." Draco frowned. Her eyes were far away, and he didn't want her to lapse into a memory that triggered a panic attack. "I couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. I had the TV on in the background, and sometimes it filtered in, but all I could think about was all the people trapped at the top, and all the children who would have to grow up without fathers." Tears began streaming down her face. "There was nothing I could do. What could I have done? I could have stopped those planes, had I known. All the wizards in the city could have stopped them. Nobody knew. Nobody." She swiped at her eyes. "Called Vince after the towers fell. He told me to shut up and clean the flat. Instead I went out and gave blood, tried to help whoever I could. Their faces… Every broken face I saw that day stays with me. Vince… he came home completely plastered and beat me to all hell and back. It was one of the worst days of my life."

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you," he murmured.

"Sometimes I can see them when I close my eyes," she whispered. "See all the faces on the posters. All the faces that no-one will ever see in the flesh again." Her eyes became unfocused, and Draco knew then that she was going to lapse into a memory. "So much smoke and fire, I could see the flames from where I stood. Burning, all those people burning, and jumping, oh god, jumping. I can see their bodies, broken and bloody on the pavement oh god, oh god, can't anybody help them?" Her voice rose. "So much smoke, how could anyone survive tha – " She screamed, and Draco pulled her even tighter to his chest. "Oh god," she wailed. "It just... it collapsed! Everyone's always said they couldn't and it fell, oh god it fell, it fell, it fell!" Beginning to hyperventilate, she clutched her husband's arms as tears streamed down her cheeks.

A sigh was heard in the next room and then a powerful calm feeling filled the air, so much so it was almost intoxicating. When she collapsed into Draco's arms, unconscious, Jasper poked his head in. "She'll be better able to handle everything when she wakes up." He disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

Draco, his own body having relaxed after Jasper's power had washed over him, struggled to get Katz onto the bed. When she was finally tucked under the blankets, he sighed. He'd completely forgotten about September eleventh; completely forgotten that she'd been in New York that day. Closing his eyes, he laid down next to her and resolved to make a list of things that would trigger these episodes.

---------------------

A week later, Katz and Emily had a checkup with Carlisle. Draco held her hand as Carlisle gently poked and prodded. When the vampire stepped back, he smiled. "Everything is going fine right now. When we get back, you'll want to have some prenatal tests done, though."

The witch frowned. "What sort of prenatal tests?"

"Well, I can do some of them here." He held up a hand, ticking items off with a finger as he listed them. "You'll need blood tests to check for blood type and Rh factor, anemia, Hepatitis B, syphilis, HIV – "

Katz cut him off, smiling. "I'm A-positive, pretty sure I'm not anemic, and damn well sure I don't have any STDs."

He smiled. "I'm sure you don't, but we check just to be sure. We also check for immunity to rubella and chicken pox, along with checking for cystic fibrosis. I can't test for those here, though. We can do a urine test to check for infections and high levels of sugar, protein, and ketones."

"What are ketones?" The word sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"They're chemical compounds produced when your body starts breaking down stored or ingested fat for energy. Your body does this if you're not getting enough carbohydrates. However, you haven't got severe nausea and vomiting, nor have you lost weight, so I don't think I need to check yours."

Draco looked around the room and frowned. "How can you test blood or urine with no equipment?" he asked.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

The wizard got his point, and his nose wrinkled. "Urgh. No thanks." He turned to his wife. "I love you, but there's no way I'd be willing to take a deep whiff of your pee."

She smacked him. "Do you need like, a cup or something?"

He produced a handful of pebbles. "Perhaps you could transfigure these?"

Katz blushed. "I don't know what you need. Remember, never been to a Muggle doctor before?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." He tapped his chin. "You're afraid of knives, aren't you?" She nodded, her brow creasing. "Can't do that then. I suppose we'll just have to wait till we get back. As far as I can tell, you're in perfect health. Tuesday you started your second trimester, so congratulations on making it this far. Emily's about two, two and a half inches right now, and weighs about half an ounce. If you sleep on your stomach, you'll want to start sleeping on your side now."

The witch nodded, absorbing all the information. "She's so small…."

"She'll start growing faster now. I think you'll want to talk to one of your Healers when we get back as well. I'm not familiar with a lot of magical practices."

"Sounds good." Katz adjusted her clothing and hopped off the examining table. "Thank you very much, Carlisle."

"Any time, my dear." He escorted the witch and wizard out, then went into the room that he shared with Esme.

-----------------

Three days later, Katara asked if Katz and Draco would like to come and watch Zuko and her spar. They accepted, and had a lovely time watching the Fire Lady and Lord let out all their pent-up frustrations. They were walking back to their lodgings from the arena when there was a whirring noise. As a familiar blue box appeared, Katz groaned. "Oh, not him again."

The benders and soldiers around them took up defensive stances as the doors to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor stepped out, followed by a new companion. This one was a redhead, a bit thicker than the blonde one, and she began complaining as soon as the cold air of the North Pole hit her skin. "Oh, not another ice planet. I swear if you take me to one more of these I'll – "

"It's not all ice," interrupted the Doctor, holding up his hands as he looked warily around at the men pointing weapons at them.

"Not _all_ ice, he says," she replied scathingly as she rolled her eyes. "Just like the Oodsphere was part _metal_. And _rock_."

"Donna, just hush for a moment, will you?"

"You can relax," Draco told the soldiers at last, stepping forward. "They're harmless."

"Harmless!" Donna exclaimed in protest. "We are _not_ harmless!"

"Donna…," said the Doctor warningly, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Madam, unless you wish to be frozen in ice or fried to a crisp, I suggest you shut your gob," Draco snapped. He then turned to Zuko and Katara. "Harmless. Your men can stand down."

Zuko gestured with his hand, and they stepped back and relaxed. As they did so, the Doctor got a good look at Draco and frowned. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stop hopping the Rift?"

"Why thank you, Draco, for getting us out of that potentially fatal situation. I'm so glad you're here," the wizard drawled.

The Doctor flipped a hand around, waving it off. "I could have talked my way out of it. And no, I am not glad to see you again."

"I take back what I said earlier," Katz murmured to Draco. "I don't wish he was here."

He chuckled, still looking at the Time Lord. "I see you've got a new companion. She's just as talkative as you are."

"Oi," said Donna. "He's a lot worse than me, I'll have you know."

"She's very bossy, but brilliant," the Doctor replied, ignoring his companion. "I see you've got a new one as well. Where'd the feisty blonde go?"

Katz glared at him. "I _am_ the feisty one," she snapped, stepping forward to kick him in the shin.

"Ah," he replied, dodging her foot with a little hop as he whipped out his 3D glasses and placed them on his nose. "Does she ever do that to you?" he asked Draco, but didn't wait for the answer ("no, she aims higher") before continuing on, turning to Katz and peering closely at her. "I thought the Rift particles on you looked a little odd. You've been using a glamour. I'd stop using it soon though, or your DNA will be permanently altered. There's already been one change due to prolonged use – your hair's darker than it was when you were younger, yes?" Not caring if she affirmed his conclusion, he turned back to Donna, taking off his specs, and continued monologuing. "Very interesting, the people of Sanitu." He pronounced it quickly and with ease, but at Donna's questioning glance he repeated it phonetically. "Sah-nee-koo. It's Mandarin for 'third earth.' They all migrated from Asia, and lost all technology when they landed here thousands of years ago. They separated into four nations, and due to a chemical in the surface of the planet, some of the genes mutated, allowing parts of the population to manipulate the elements according to where they lived. They renamed the nations in concurrence to what element the people there used. They called the manipulation 'bending,' and the people who bent the elements were 'benders.' We're at the North Pole now, if I'm not mistaken, where there are waterbenders."

"So," Donna interrupted, looking at Draco, "when you said frozen in ice, you really meant frozen in ice." At his grim nod, she glanced fearfully at the soldiers and announced, "We're harmless."

"Well," the Doctor said, drawing out the vowel, "we're mostly harmless. You are, at least. Dunno about me." He gave them all a cheeky grin. "I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is Donna." This last was to Zuko and Katara.

"I am Fire Lord Zuko, and this is Fire Lady Katara," Zuko said, giving the Doctor a short bow.

The Time Lord looked critically at Katara. "You're Water Tribe."

Katara, who was quite sick of this strange man running his mouth, glared at him. "So what if I am?"

He quickly realized he was treading on thin ice, possibly quite literally, and said, "Oh, it's a good thing. That means the war is over, isn't it?" He glanced at Donna. "The Fire Nation attacked the other nations a hundred years ago, nearly wiped out all the airbenders. Did you ever find the Avatar?" He'd turned to Katara, who nodded.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Unlike the other benders, the Avatar can bend all four elements. He's the peacekeeper of this world. He vanished a hundred years ago. Good to know you've found him, though."

"He's on his way here, actually," said the Fire Lady. "Business in the Earth Kindom got wrapped up quicker than he thought," she added in an aside to Draco.

"We want to go home," Katz added. "He may be able to help."

"Probably not." The Doctor frowned at them and toyed with his earlobe. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"We stepped through a giant stone circle and ended up in the Fire Nation," the witch replied.

"Our friends ended up here at the North Pole." Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rift-hopping with a scatter effect," the Doctor mumbled. "I hope your friends got back safe."

"It's not like we wanted this to happen," Katz exclaimed. "I just want to go home!" Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in Draco's chest. He wrapped his arms around his wife and glared at the Doctor, who looked distinctly uncomfortable and who also didn't notice Donna coming up behind him until her hand connected with the back of his head with a loud _smack_.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing the affected area. "What was that for?"

"For having two hearts you can be pretty heartless, Space Man," his companion snapped. "Look at her! She's in a world she doesn't know with no way to get home except for you. Why can't we bring them back to where they belong?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, intending to tell Donna each and every reason why not, but the look she was giving him said that if he started to argue, another slap was on the way. Though Time Lord physiques were resilient, he wasn't sure exactly how much head trauma one could survive – well, actually, he was pretty sure, and besides, one slap a day was quite enough for him, thanks very much, so he merely sighed and asked, "You said you have friends here?"

-------------Back at the Palace-----------

"They're here!" Alice skipped into the room and no one had to ask who she was talking about.

Saying goodbyes to Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Master Pakku, they ran to where the others were.

"Doctor, it's been a long time!" Alice greeted cheerily as they came to a stop.

Esme froze as a breeze drifted the human companion's scent to her. "Excuse me a moment," she whispered, then was gone before anyone could reply.

Edward met his father's questioning gaze. "That was too fast for me to catch, sorry Dad. You should go to her anyway; we can get the Doctor up to date with our story while you're doing that."

The Doctor surveyed them one by one before abruptly turning to Edward and saying, "I'd stop that if I were you. For one thing, it's rude, and for another, your brain might explode. And you'd deserve it too, though I doubt your wife would like it. Why don't you try Donna?"

"Try me for what?" his companion asked, her eyes narrowing.

"He can read minds," the Time Lord explained.

She glared at Edward. "Don't you even try it, sunshine!" What could be called a blush spread over Edward's pale cheeks, and he looked hastily over at Thathien. "Serves you right if you saw that," Donna snapped, smirking.

Alice gasped and all vampire eyes were on her before the Time Lord and his companion.

"What?" Jasper immediately curved protectively around her small frame. When she didn't respond, he grabbed her shoulders. "Alice, what is it?"

"It's okay Jasper, it has nothing to do with us." Alice's voice was barely audible to the Doctor, and nothing more than a whisper of wind to Donna. "Really, ask Edward."

Jasper's eyes flicked to the aforementioned vampire and after a moment relaxed. "What is it then?"

Alice's golden eyes looked at the Doctor in silent reply, taking one step after another towards him, then held out her pale hand. "You need to see this."

The Doctor took her hand, and froze. His brown eyes went wide. "What," he said in disbelief. "What?" He dropped Alice's hand like she'd burned him. "It's not possible," he breathed.

Alice bent her mind to his and then showed him what she'd seen: Rose and Jenny surrounded by Daleks and Cybermen, no way of escape through the closed alleyway. Then it had shifted to show both of them dead, the Doctor weeping over their still forms; too late. "We can save them."

Edward looked a little busy filling in Carlisle and Esme, who had just returned holding hands, but Thathien nodded when Alice's eyes flicked to her.

"It's been a while since Rose and I wrestled a Cyberman." Emmett chortled and Rosalie smiled a dangerous smile that indicated anyone threatening them or their friends was going down.

Jasper walked over to Alice, sliding and arm around her as he used his gift to help the Doctor. Alice smiled, grabbing the Doctor's hand as another vision came to her: All of them getting there just in the nick of time to take out the enemies and save Rose and Jenny. She released his hand and looked at a very confused Donna. "We're going to be heroes again, so when we get out of the TARDIS I suggest you have that ray gun on you."

"What ray gun?" the human asked, confused, but Alice just smiled.

"All right," the Doctor said, seeming to make up his mind. "Everyone who's going, into the TARDIS!"

"Into the what?" Katz asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards the police box. "Into that? 'S not possible, that thing's tiny."

"It's bigger on the inside," Donna said. "Go on, have a look."

Katz stuck her head inside, gasped, then walked all the way around the TARDIS. "No way," she breathed in awe.

"Time Lord technology," the Doctor said. "Now come on, get in."

"But – our things are back in the – " She fell silent as Thathien held up two bags. "Well. All right then."

They all trooped into the ship after giving Zuko and Katara their goodbyes.

"So," the Doctor said, "to Earth!" He ran around the console, giving instructions to each person to press this button or pull that lever, then took his place in front of the jump seat. "Allons-y!"

The ship lurched, whirred, then came to a rough landing, sending everyone to the floor. "Was that it?" Draco asked. "Bit anticlimactic, if you ask me."

Carlisle already had the door open. "Um," he said.

The Doctor looked outside. "Er," he replied.

"Did we land in a hospital?" Katz asked, getting a glimpse of white through the door.

"I think you ought to know I'm feeling very depressed," came a voice.

"Well, bugger," said the Doctor.

-----------------

A/N: Many thanks to pregnancy reference sites justmommiesdotcom, babycenterdotcom, and kidshealthdotorg. This may be crack but darned if I'm not gonna try and make it at least somewhat factual.

Supplemental disclaimer: Marvin belongs to Douglas Adams.


	26. In Which They Get Home

Disclaimer: Katz is mine. Everything else is not. I don't make money off this.

* * *

_Carlisle already had the door open. "Um," he said._

_The Doctor looked outside. "Er," he replied._

"_Did we land in a hospital?" Katz asked, getting a glimpse of white through the door._

"_I think you ought to know I'm feeling very depressed," came a voice._

"_Well, bugger," said the Doctor._

"You don't say," Jasper replied dryly in front of Alice, who was having an unexplainable giggle fit.

"At least his mind is interesting," Edward commented as a man appeared.

"Er... hello. I'm Ford Prefect. And who might you be?"

"Someone sounds like Snape," Katz said, trying to get through the door and causing the Doctor, Carlisle, and Emmett to get stuck.

"Stop!" yelled the Doctor. They froze. "Now, everyone back away from the door." As they did so, Draco pulled Katz back and tightly held her hand. The Doctor's brow furrowed as he overlooked the man in front of him. "Ford Prefect?" he asked. The man nodded. "What ship are we on?"

"The Heart of Gold," answered a young woman with black hair. She was dressed in a baby blue jumpsuit type thing. It looked, to Katz, insanely comfortable, and she wished she were wearing it instead.

"So we're not on Earth," Draco said, pointing out the obvious.

Katz glared at the Doctor then. "I thought you were taking us home!"

He scratched the back of his neck. "So did I, actually."

"What's holding up the fun, Tril?" A blonde man, dressed in an outrageously garish outfit, walked through the door, gun in hand.

"We have visitors, Zaphod."

Katz, who had read just about every book in the Hogwarts library, including Muggle science fiction, narrowed her eyes. Then she pulled the Doctor aside. "Do you mean to tell me that Douglas Adams was a spaceman too?" she snapped quietly.

The Doctor was saved from replying by the opposite door being kicked in. "Hands and knees and heads bowed down!" yelled a man in suspenders.

Zaphod spun, gun in hand, and fired. The man in suspenders ducked, fired, and glared as Zaphod rolled to avoid the shot.

"What are you, a space pirate?" Trillian asked, hands in the air as other people filtered through the door. "We haven't got any money, but we do have a robot."

"Oh that's lovely, that is," Marvin groaned.

"I don't think we need a paranoid android," said a scruffy man with a large gun, who was wearing a rather ridiculous orange hat.

The Doctor, who had been fiddling with his screwdriver, suddenly held it up in the air and turned it on, causing all the guns in the vicinity to spark. Katz surreptitiously waved her wand, and when Zaphod attempted to shoot the pirate captain again, all that came out of the gun was…

"Hot fudge?" asked the woman in the green overalls, frowning. She sniffed appreciatively.

"Isn't that just cutesy?" Orange Hat growled and waved his gun in the air. "I s'pose nuthin but marshmallows'll be shootin outta our guns now."

"You are correct, sir," Katz said, stepping forward. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back home." She turned to Trillian. "Is there anything on this ship worth scavenging?"

"Well, there's Marvin, but other than that the only other stuff is spare ship parts. I don't know if they'd fit your ship, though, and Heart of Gold is the only one of its kind."

The captain, who any self-respecting Joss Whedon fan will recognize as Mal Reynolds, frowned. "Well, this was a rutting bust, then."

Katz smiled at him. "Perhaps the best thing to do now is for you and your crew to return to your ship." She turned to Trillian, adding, "And I suggest you lock him" – she pointed to Zaphod – "up. He's clearly insane." He was currently shooting hot fudge into his mouth. "As for us, we'll be off."

"Hey, now wait jest a minnit," Jayne said. "What about our guns?"

"Oh. It'll wear off. You might want to take the hot fudge one away from Crazy Space Guy before it does, though." With that, she turned and marched back into the TARDIS. "Now," she said, peering intently at the monitor, "how do you work? Can you take me back home, to this date, in London, in two thousand and three? I don't care where in London; anywhere in the British Isles, really, is fine. Alice had that vision of Rose, though… I don't suppose you remember Rose? Could you take the Doctor to her?" The monitor flickered, as if the TARDIS was acknowledging her. Then, to her surprise, the engines began to whir.

"Back in the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled, hurrying everyone back into the ship. He looked at Katz, his brown eyes wild. "How did you manage that? What buttons did you press? Levers pulled? What did you touch?"

Equally shocked, she stared back at him as the TARDIS began her journey through the Vortex. "I – I just asked it to take me home. To take you to Rose."

His jaw dropped for about three seconds, and then his face closed off for about ten more. Slowly, carefully, he stepped over to the monitor, reading the Gallifreyan displayed there. Unconsciously – or perhaps it was consciously, Katz never knew with the Doctor – he began to rock back and forth on his feet. Then he was bouncing. "Rose!" he said gleefully, his face breaking into a grin. Racing around the controls, adjusting this and that, he didn't stop moving until Alice laid a hand on his arm.

"The vision," she reminded him quietly.

"Not to worry," he replied. "We'll just go back a little earlier and – no." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Really big gun," Donna broke in. "Or – or ray gun, or something. You mentioned one, yeah?"

"I'll be right back," Edward said, hurrying off into the bowels of the TARDIS. He returned not a minute later, carrying an extremely large gun. "This thing?" he asked Alice, who nodded.

With a thud, the ship landed. "Right," said the Doctor. He pointed to the Cullens. "You go first; take out as many Cybermen you can that are between the TARDIS and Rose. Donna, you and the crazy witch and her insane husband take the ray gun" – here he paused and waggled his eyebrows at Draco before pointing at the gun and holding up three fingers – "and take out the Daleks. I will get Rose. And then" – he flashed them a grin – "we run."

Katz picked up one of the two ray guns that had magically appeared beside the first one. "Er," she said. "How do you work this thing?" She was too caught up in the moment to think about the fact that she was holding a gun and planned to destroy something with it. Draco prayed that it wouldn't hit her until this ordeal was over and done with, because a mental breakdown right now was exactly the thing they didn't need.

As Alice instructed them on the use of the gun, the Doctor ran his hands through his hair again. "Are we ready?" he asked after a couple minutes, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Once everyone assembled, he signaled Emmett to open the doors.

Outside, it was like Alice had envisioned, though there were Daleks and Cybermen facing the TARDIS as well. "Oh dear," Esme murmured, catching sight of Rose and Jenny in the massive sea of Daleks and Cybermen. Rose was constantly maneuvering herself to protect Jenny, and Jenny was doing likewise, but there was something maternal about the way Rose was protecting Jenny that reminded Esme of what she would be willing to do to protect her children. The growl that issued from her made some of the closer Daleks back off warily.

"Now," Alice stated calmly and they all moved forward together, Thathien deflecting the fire back into the line of enemies with her mind.

Daleks and Cybermen fell left and right in a blur of motion, the sound of Emmett's booming laughter heard even above the racket of battle.

Rose's head turned when she heard the battle behind her and her eyes widened at the sight of the pale figures taking out the enemies like they were nothing but toys. '_What sort of creatures are they?__' _she wondered, but a blast barely missing her and Jenny drew her attention back to her own problems. Her lips curled back into a snarl that made the closest Cyberman pause. "Yeah that's right, you'd better be scared!" she said, cocking her gun and firing.

Katz leaped from the TARDIS with a primal yell, blasting anything that stood in her way. Draco took out his share of Daleks, awed by his wife's ferocity.

"Thathien, get the Doctor to Rose and Jenny. Edward, Emmett, go with her," Alice stated calmly as she tore a Cyberman in half. "There will be a ten second window in which you can do what your heart desires, Doctor." Her lips curved into a smirk as the spaceman flushed a little.

Thathien, Edward, and Emmett carved a straight path from where they'd been to where Rose and Jenny were, having been clearly in mortal danger even with the advantages they had.

Rose froze when she locked eyes with the Doctor. There were a million things she should have said like, "About bloody time you got here" or "Decided to drop in finally from frolicking around the universe, did we?" But what came out was a soft, "Hi Doc..."

Thathien coughed, only the Time Lords and vampires around her hearing the words inside: "Eight second window."

"I love you, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said in a rush, leaning down to kiss her quickly on the lips then stepping back and extending his hand with a grin. "Care to run with me?"

Rose was too stunned to speak for a moment, but a blast barely missing them seemed to shake her from that because she grinned. "Always," she replied, taking his hand and smiling as Jenny grabbed her other hand. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Edward murmured.

They carved a path back to the others, all managing to pile back into the TARDIS and Emmett slammed the doors shut before what was left of the Daleks and Cybermen could follow. Alice gave everyone a look and they all scooted to a different part of the TARDIS as Rose looked at the console with her hands on her hips. "Now old girl, would you mind getting us to where we all need to be so those that are not going to be permanently traveling with us can go back to their lives? After all, they've been very nice helping us and all..."

_'Yes, yes... go make babies already,'_ the TARDIS's voice replied almost boredly as the ship whirred to life.

Rose blushed. "I... love you too, you know," she said after an awkward silence, looking up at the Doctor.

He grinned widely at her before kissing her more thoroughly as the TARDIS flew through the Vortex. When the ship landed again, it was on the grounds outside Malfoy Manor. They exchanged hugs and goodbyes with the time travelers before stepping outside.

Katz stared at the huge house. It was two and a half stories tall, and from the looks of things it had a basement as well. "You live here?" she asked in awe.

He took her hand as the TARDIS vanished. "All my life."

"I…." Suddenly, she did not want to enter this house. In the darkness, it was imposing, looming over their heads as if with sinister thoughts.

Draco seemed to sense her hesitation. "Lucius is gone, Sarah," he told her quietly. "Only Mother and I live here now. Come on, I expect she misses us."

With that, they headed inside. "Mother!" Draco called as they stepped into the front hall. "We're finally back!"

Narcissa burst from the door facing them. "Draco!" She enveloped him in a hug. "I've missed you so!"

He hugged her back. "I've missed you too."

"Who is this, Draco?" she asked, pulling away and peering at Katz. "I hope you didn't leave Katz in Middle-Earth."

"Er," Katz spoke up. "I am Katz. Just without the glamour." The elder witch embraced her tightly. "It's good to see you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, it's good to see you too, dear, and call me Cissa. But… where did that scar come from? Draco didn't give it to you, did he?" She shot her son a nasty look.

Katz smirked. "Do you really think he'd still be standing there if he had?" A chuckle came from his mother. "No, this was a present from someone else several years back. These are the Cullens, by the way. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Thathien and Edward." She indicated each vampire as she spoke.

Narcissa nodded. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Are you planning on spending the night?"

"Mother," Draco interrupted, "they don't sleep."

"I knew that Draco," Narcissa informed her son dryly.

"Yes, it's not as if we're strangers." Carlisle chuckled. "We will certainly stay the night; we have much to speak of."

"And all these faces are familiar, save Thathien. I believe by the looks of things congratulations are in order, Edward."

Edward smiled and gave her a slight bow. "Thank you."

Narcissa tilted her head a little to one side, as if thinking of something. "Now then, let us adjourn to the drawing room. There's someone here you need to properly meet, my dear Katz."

"Er," said Draco, "before we do that, we should probably tell you that, er…."

Katz took his hand and smiled encouragingly. "We got married."

Narcissa chuckled. "I figured that one, dears. After all, that ring isn't a decoration on your hand." She winked, beckoning to them with a slim hand as she led the way into the drawing room.

Katz followed her, but stopped dead at the sight of Snape sitting in a large wingback chair by the fireplace. "Sarah," said Draco, squeezing her hand, "let me introduce you to my godfather, Severus Snape. Sev, this is my wife, Sarah." He led her over to the raven-haired man.

"It's a pleasure," Snape said courteously, though Katz did not register this as she kept her eyes glued to the toes of her boots.

"Likewise," she murmured.

Draco took charge, addressing his godfather. "You would probably remember her better as Katherine Turner."

The Potions Master regarded them thoughtfully as Narcissa Transfigured enough couches for the Cullens, then Summoned a loveseat for her son and his wife. "A Gryffindor. Interesting choice, Draco. She's bound to keep you on your toes." He turned to Katz, who felt Draco tighten his grip on her hand. "He called you Sarah, but you went by Katherine in school… why?"

"My mother and I were hiding," she replied. "My father was murdered." Her free hand came up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"What is your birth name?" He paused, then amended, "You don't have to tell me if you're still worried about your father's murderer."

"Maylor. Sarah Maylor."

He frowned. "Thomas Maylor was your father?" She nodded, and he sighed deeply. "Oh, you poor child."

This was enough to really get her attention. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, finally looking at him face to face. His eyes were not the cold, cruel ones she remembered from Hogwarts. They were warm, kind, and full of a deep sadness.

"I knew your mother," he told her.

She snorted. "A lot of people did," she replied wryly. "In a lot of different ways." Draco coughed, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"You might want to sit down." Draco obediently sat, pulling Katz with him whether she wanted to or not. "I hate to shock you like this when you've only just gotten back, but I might as well tell you now. You mother was – well, is, really – my sister."

She stared at him in shock. "I – I – what?" she finally managed. Draco and Narcissa were looking surprised as well, but it was nothing compared to her. She was absolutely speechless.

"Lindsay Prince was an ambitious Ravenclaw two years behind me. We loathed each other, which is why she kept my mother's maiden name. The last I ever heard from her was when she invited me to her wedding. I had no idea that she had had a child. Had I known about you when Thomas was murdered, I would have removed you from her care immediately." His eyes bored earnestly into hers, and he leaned forward to brush a finger against the scar on her cheek, but she flinched away. "She's the reason you have that scar, isn't she?" he asked softly.

"It was actually my stepfather," she managed in a broken whisper, tears finally freeing themselves from her eyes.

"You poor child," he murmured again, looking suddenly nervous. "May I – may I hug you?" Tears still falling, she nodded, and he stood and embraced her tightly.

After some silence, Narcissa quietly walked over to where the tea pot was. "Tea anyone?" she asked casually as she began pouring the liquid into cups.

"No thanks Mum, I've had enough tea for a while," Draco replied, his nose wrinkling. He smiled when Katz rejoined him on the couch.

"I too have something to tell you... well, all of you really," Narcissa murmured. "Severus and I... are together."

Her son just stared. "Are you serious?"

Katz, sniffling, leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her, not sure how many more surprises he could take. "I'll take some tea, Cissa," she murmured.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I weren't, my dear," Narcissa replied, giving a cup to her daughter-in-law.

"Well then, congratulations from all of us," Edward said.

Narcissa smiled slightly at them, picking up a cup and holding it out to Severus without a word, eyes still on her son.

Severus took the cup, thanking her, then turned to Draco as well. The blonde wizard looked between his mother and godfather, then said, "Sod it all, Father's never getting out of Azkaban anyway, and you're a hundred times better than him. Congratulations." His wife nodded, echoing his sentiments. This was all so foreign... the Malfoy home, Snape being kind.... As she placed her teacup on a side table and stood, intending to go to the loo, a wave of dizziness overtook her. She wobbled, grasping for the back of a chair.

Alice was there instantly, steadying her with a serene expression. "Not to worry, time travel has this affect on lots of mortals," she assured, letting Draco take her place and lead the witch away to her desired destination.

"I wouldn't know; I've never done that." Narcissa's lips twitched over the rim of her cup. "I'm quite content to only have to deal with this time, thank you."

"Perhaps it's time we went to bed," Draco suggested over his shoulder as he led Katz out the door. "We've had a rather trying day, her especially."

"Oi," she said, before stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"Good idea, sleep well. I won't be too far behind, I think." Narcissa replied, looking at Alice who started having a fit of giggles. She chuckled, finishing off her tea. "You all know your way around the house; help yourselves to whatever you like." Taking Severus's hand, all the lights in the house dimmed to a whisper at a single flick of her other hand, and then the two of them disappeared down the hall.

"Draco, what are you – oh!" Katz began before being swept off her feet. He carried her up a flight of stairs, down several corridors, and into his bedroom.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, pride in his voice as he set her on her feet.

Like everything else in his house, his bed was huge. It had to be at least two meters wide. His room was large, with thick, royal blue plush carpeting and warm grey walls.

"It's beautiful," she said at last, going over to sit on the bed. With a groan, she fell back onto it. "This bed is amazing."

He chuckled as she yawned. With a smile, he helped her up and pulled back the covers. She pulled off her boots and dress, then crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over herself. After removing his clothing, he got into bed beside her, spooning behind her back.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered, but she was already asleep.

* * *

"Master Draco, it is time to get up!"

He groaned. "Go away, Spritle."

"Who the hell is – Draco."

"Nnngh."

"There is a pair of large green eyes staring at me."

"That would be Spritle."

Katz blinked and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Spritle, it appeared, was a house elf. He went to the window and opened the curtains wide. She and Draco both groaned and covered their eyes.

"Mistress Narcissa demands you be present at breakfast, Master!" Spritle squeaked.

"Oh, all right," he muttered, throwing the covers back. He went to one of the doors lining the room and retrieved two dressing robes before handing the blue one to Katz and pulling the green one on. "Go and tell her we'll be down presently. After breakfast, I'll be giving Katz a tour of the house, so please have the other elves in the kitchen so she can meet them."

"Of course, Master Draco." Spritle bowed and vanished.

"I should have known you'd have house elves," Katz murmured, donning the robe. It was huge on her, and Draco snickered at the pool of fabric at her feet. She rolled her eyes and shortened it before tying the sash around her waist and pulling on the sandals she'd gotten on Sanitu. Taking her hand, Draco led her down to the dining room, where the Cullens sat with Severus and Narcissa.

They ate a breakfast of French toast, eggs, and bacon, then Draco cleared his throat. "Mum, Sev. Katz and I have an announcement to make."

Narcissa set down her fork. "Oh?"

"We're pregnant." Katz went crimson and stared at her plate. Beneath the table, Draco took her hand. Looking up at him, she saw the pride and raw love in his eyes, and she regained her confidence.

"Correction," she replied. "I'm pregnant. Draco, as he once told me, lacks the necessary organs." This time it was Draco's turn to blush as Narcissa and the Cullens snickered. She leaned over to him and whispered, "By the way, I take back what I said about God damning your kids, 'cause, y'know, they're mine too."

He leaned over and muttered back, "We're going to have more than one?"

She shrugged. "I dreamed of three, but who knows. I'd be happy with one."

"Well, as long as we don't end up with nine, like the Weasleys."

Frowning, she asked, "What have you got against the Weasleys?"

Draco realized he was on thin ice. "Nothing! I just don't want more than, oh, four kids."

Narcissa cleared her throat, and they remembered the other people in the room. "We'll talk about this later," Katz hissed.

"Congratulations, darling," his mother said, smiling. '_Lucius granted me nothing to cherish but Draco, though it would be nice to have the option of bearing children,' s_he mused wistfully, casting a quick glance at Severus as she sipped her pumpkin juice. He knew all about it of course and though he'd said it didn't bother him, she caught herself wondering if at some point he would change his mind and grow tired of her and leave her for someone who could have children. Her heart clinched at the thought.

Edward's brow was slightly creased. "You've been awfully silent Severus, what are your thoughts on all of this?" He knew already of course, but he knew Narcissa needed to hear them verbally.

"I think it's wonderful, of course...," Severus replied slowly, laying a hand on top of the one Narcissa was unconsciously rapping on the table softly. "And while a child is a sign of love most of the time, the lack thereof does not mean two people love each other any less." He looked at the beautiful woman beside him as he said that, smiling softly.

Narcissa smiled slightly back as their faces drifted together. Alice gave a happy sigh as they kissed. "Much better."

Draco stood, Katz's hand in his own. "If you'll all excuse us, I'm going to give Katz a tour of the house."

"Of course, darling. Have fun."

He opened a door and led her down a flight of stairs, waving his wand so that sconces lining the walls lit up as they proceeded. It was dark and stony and slightly damp, and she felt the walls begin to close in around her as they went down a narrow corridor. Then they were through a door and in a spacious room lined with all sorts of cooking implements, and she breathed easier.

"Hello, Master Draco!" chorused a group of six house elves, who were all lined up in a row. Three of them wore flowered pillowcases; the other three wore striped ones.

"Good morning, you all," he said, smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Katz."

"Hello, Mistress Katz!" She went crimson.

"Sweetie, these are the elves." He pointed to each one in turn. "This is Weeble, who is the head elf and main cook." The elf with small brown eyes and a drooping nose bowed. "He orders the other elves around when they're not needed by us. Donber is in charge of maintaining the gardens." Donber had a large, slightly piglike nose and almond-shaped brown eyes. "Tasha, who's the one with the green and brown eyes, is Mother's personal elf. You've met Spritle; he's mine. Mindy and Nansy, come here please." Two elves with chocolate brown eyes and pencil noses, one obviously older, came forward. Draco squatted down and patted the younger on the head. "This is Mindy. She's Nansy's daughter, and she'll be your elf."

Katz looked at him in surprise. "What? I – I don't need a personal house elf!"

He gave her a look as Mindy's eyes began to fill with tears. "You at least need someone to do your laundry and keep your clothes fresh." Lowering his voice, he added, "You've insulted her by saying you don't need her, sweetie. I'm pretty sure you'll need her help later in your pregnancy."

She looked up at Mindy, who was trying to discreetly wipe tears from her face with the edge of her pillowcase. "Oh. Oh dear." Kneeling, she opened her arms. "C'mere, Mindy." The elf slowly came forward, and Katz wrapped her in a hug, making her squeak in surprise. "I'm sorry," she murmured into the elf's ear. "You'll be lots of help to me."

Mindy pulled back, curtseying multiple times. "Thank you, Mistress! Mindy is happy to serve you!"

Draco smiled. "Nansy took care of me when I was a baby, and she'll be helping with Emily when she arrives." He helped Katz up and laid a hand on her belly.

"Oh, congratulations, Master Draco!" Nansy said, her brown eyes shining.

"Thank you, Nansy. We'll be going now. Donber, you've done an excellent job with the gardens while I was gone." With that, they went back upstairs.

"What else is down there?" she asked curiously as they passed through the now-empty dining room.

"The cellar. A lab for Severus. A room where Father kept Dark Arts things. And… er… a dungeon sort of room." He scratched the back of his head. She said nothing, so he continued with the tour. Ending back in their room, Katz went about hanging up her clothes in the closet.

"I need to get my things from Adrian's," she murmured, surveying her work with her hands on her hips.

* * *

"I don't know why we have to knock," he complained as they stood on the porch. "You used to live here and all."

"Not for several months," she replied. "What if they're not home? I'm not going to barge in and just take my stuff." He sighed, then straightened as the knob turned and the door opened.

Adrian stood there, slackjawed.

"Er," Katz said. "Hi. We're uh, back?"

"Oh my god I thought you were dead!" her best friend cried, launching herself at Katz. She hugged her tightly, grinning.

"It's good to see you, too. Not dead, still pregnant, still married."

"Come in! Tell me what happened!" Adrian ushered them into the living room, where they sat talking for over two hours before Katz finally got her things and prepared to leave.

Hugging Adrian again, she said, "I'll come and see you soon, and you should come and meet Cissa. You can help me get used to living in a huge house." The elder witch nodded and promised that she would, and they left.

------------------

That afternoon, at teatime, Narcissa voiced her chagrin at not being able to plan her only son's wedding.

"We were actually planning on having another one here," Katz told her. "After all, I didn't get to wear a real wedding dress. We were also hoping you'd plan it."

"Oh," Narcissa said, her grey eyes shining, "I would _love_ to." Immediately, she went to the small desk in the drawing room and began writing. "We'll need at least six weeks… how far along are you, dear?" She looked up at Katz expectantly.

"Er… thirteen weeks, I think."

"Right." She flipped open her calendar. "December sixth?"

Katz looked at Draco, slightly overwhelmed. He pulled her into his lap, a hand on her stomach. "That sounds fine."

Alice skipped in and sat next to Narcissa with a book filled with wedding invitation designs. "I believe you wanted this."

The witch laughed. "Thank you, Alice. Could you-"

"Already on it," Alice replied, quill flying down the paper, only stopping to dip it in the ink quill now and then.

Narcissa chuckled and produced the invitations to the couple. "I'm thinking of one of these two, which do you prefer?" She gestured down. One invitation had red and gold roses with green leaves, the words in an elegant silver. The other was green with golden letters and silver designs around the edges creating a border.

"I like the one using both our House colours," Draco said. Katz nodded, unable to speak. This was... fast. It was as if Narcissa had known that they would be getting married.

Narcissa nodded and beckoned to her peregrine falcon. She sent off an order for the invitations after glancing at the guest list Alice had just finished, and then began flipping through a book of wedding robes. "How many bridesmaids will you have?"

"Er... two, I suppose, if Adrian will stand with me again... Three if Alice would like to stand as well." She wondered if Narcissa and Alice had remembered to invite the few Gryffindor friends she had.

"Your wish is my command," Alice replied with a wink.

"Very well." Narcissa chuckled, stopping at some beautiful bridesmaid dresses. "Perhaps one of these in the color of your choice?"

"Oh, those are lovely." She pointed to an empire-waist dress with loose, flowy fabric. "In red, andwith the overlay in gold? Draco's groomsmen could wear black suits with green and silver vests."

Narcissa smiled as Draco and Alice nodded in approval. "Fabulous." She wrote out another order and sent it off with one of the owls. "Now... reception menu." She took the next book from Alice and browsed through it. "Any preferences?"

"No fish," the young witch said immediately. "Or, well, I suppose you can offer fish, but maybe have chicken and steak as well? And potatoes. And... um." She shrugged. "Cake. There should be cake. And fruit. I want some watermelon."

Draco blinked at her. "You want watermelon? Now?"

"Yes," she replied, somewhat testily. "I'm pregnant, and I'm craving watermelon."

"Right," he muttered. "Mindy!"

With a crack, the elf in question appeared. "What can Mindy be doing for Mistress?" she asked, curtsying.

"I don't suppose you could get some watermelon?"

"Oh yes! Weeble is getting some this morning because Mistress Alice is asking him to! Mindy will go get some now!"

Draco shot Alice a grateful look, and she winked in reply as Mindy disappeared again.

"Anything else you asked for I should be aware of, Alice?" Narcissa asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing short of every type of fruit in the world so the guests have a wide variety, and lemon chicken," Alice replied promptly with a wide grin.

"Ah... well, that's one less thing I have to do." Narcissa chuckled and wrote down the rest of the menu.

Mindy reappeared with watermelon and Katz slid off Draco's lap to eat it. "Mmmm," she said. Swallowing, she added, "Er... where are we going to have it?"

"Here, of course. In the ballroom. It's just easier that way. We'll take on a couple extra house elves, possibly from Hogwarts, and that'll be that."

"Oh." They sat in silence until Katz finished her fruit, at which point she asked, "May we see the invitation list?"

Alice produced it with a flash of movement, revealing she hadn't forgotten anyone either of the two could possibly want at their wedding and a few that had slipped their minds, but they had wanted in attendance. "I trust that it is satisfactory?" she asked with a grin, clearly already knowing the answer as Narcissa opened the book of bridal dresses.

As his eyes went down the list, Draco's lip curled. "Potter? We're inviting Potter and the She-Weasel to our wedding?"

Katz frowned. "Why not? I quite liked Harry, and Ginny was very kind to me in school. Also, she's a Potter now, too, so don't go calling her that."

"Urgh." He ran a hand over his eyes. "It's bad enough we had to invite Aunt Andromeda and her husba - OW!"

Glaring at him, she snapped, "The woman was a lot saner than your other aunt, wasn't she?" His brow creased, but he nodded. She was right. Her hand trailed up to the collar of his shirt. "Besides, if we invite Harry, you have my permission to remind him incessantly about the fact that you helped bring Sirius back."

Well. That certainly appealed to him. "He'll hate that," he murmured into her ear, making her shiver delightedly.

As she maneuvered herself into his lap, she replied, "I can just picture him storming off in a huff, dragging Ginny behind him."

He chuckled against her neck. "Because he couldn't possibly slug me on my wedding day, could he?"

"Of course not," she breathed, then moaned as he kissed her shoulder.

Narcissa and Alice coughed at the same time, reminding the couple that there were other people in the room.

"Now dear, pick your wedding dress," Narcissa said with a warm smile, holding out the book to Katz.

Katz moved to the other side of the couch, which meant Draco went crimson and held a pillow in front of himself. His wife snickered and looked through the book, finally deciding on an empire-waist dress in satin with a beaded lace overlay. She looked at Alice and Narcissa for approval.

"You'll be stunning," Alice said with a big grin and Narcissa nodded in approval.

"No peeking, Draco," the witch scolded her son, pulling away the book before he could see. "We keep to some traditions around here." She smirked at his pout and slid the book of wedding robes across the table to him. "Pick your suit."

"Hmmm." He flipped through quickly, deciding on a dark grey suit with a deep green vest. "This one."

Narcissa nodded and wrote out the order for the dress and suit, sending it off with another owl. "I think that's all we need to discuss with the two of you... Alice and I shall take care of everything else."

"Thank you both very much," Katz said. She took Draco's hand and stood. "I think I'll go take a nap before dinner."

Draco caught the look she was giving him and coughed. "I think I'll join you, sweetie."

"We'll see you two later then." Alice replied with a merry wink, turning to Narcissa as the couple exited with a mischievous gleam in her golden eyes.

Narcissa smiled. "What on earth have you got planned?"

"All the decorations. They might think it's a bit much, but there wasn't much ability to go all out last time and you'll agree they're worth it." Alice replied, drawing her plans quickly with a pencil. "And of course Emmett will be DJing again, so I'll leave his area alone to do with as he desires."

"Sounds wonderful. Draco said Katz likes roses, so I figured we could use those for the flowers. She and the ladies could have red and gold bouquets while Draco and the men could have silver boutonnieres."

Alice chuckled. "Consider it taken care of; my mom is going to have all the flowers we need fresh from her garden. For the centerpieces, there will be a mix of flowers in their house colours around the candles. And for the 'party favors', I was thinking of a gold and silver-lined pendant of red roses and green leaves."

"Lovely!" Before Narcissa could speak again, there was a crash and a stream of curses from downstairs. "Oh dear," she murmured, rising. "Severus seems to have gotten himself in trouble again. I trust you can carry on without me?"

"Of course, go help your lover. He'll be _very glad_ to see you," Alice said, wiggling her eye brows and smirking at the witch's blush. "Go on then, don't keep him waiting too long." She giggled, making a shooing motion with her hands.

Narcissa hurried downstairs, leaving Alice alone. After making sure Severus was unhurt, she stayed with him until dinnertime.


	27. In Which Katz Is Generally Awesome

DISCLAIMER: SMeyer owns the Cullens. JKR owns all Potterverse. Katz is mine. If I made money off this I wouldn't be posting it on the interwebs.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Draco and Katz had breakfast with Narcissa and Severus. The Cullens had gone off to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts, mentioning something about a job for Carlisle.

"Mother, do you have plans for tomorrow night?" Draco asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Finish chewing," she told him sternly as Katz snickered. He hastily gulped them down and repeated his question. "No, I do not, unless Severus has decided that he would like to do more than stay at home?" She looked at the dark-haired wizard, who shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"A production of Pride and Prejudice is showing in London and I thought we could go and see it, if you'd like."

"Oh, that sounds lovely! Doesn't it Sev?"

Snape shrugged, smiling slightly. "It could be enjoyable. Austen is classic, though it will remain to be seen if the troupe will do her justice."

Katz was frowning. "I've only got my Coronation dress to wear, Draco."

Patting her hand, he replied, "Not to worry. I was just about to ask Mother to take you shopping this afternoon." She opened her mouth to object, but he quickly added, "I'll buy you cheesecake," and she was silent.

"Just this once," she said at last, shoving her eggs around her plate. "Then we'll only go if I really need something."

"Sarah. You can have anything you want now. I don't care if it costs a million Galleons; if it makes you happy I'll get it for you."

She just frowned deeper at him and stabbed a piece of sausage with her fork.

-------------------------

They decided to Floo rather than Apparate. Katz hadn't yet seen a Healer and was not sure about the safety of Apparating with Emily. Straightening up after she'd come whirling out of the fireplace, she brushed soot off her clothes and looked around. The Cauldron looked like it usually did. "Can I get you anythin' Miss?" Tom, the barkeep asked.

"No thank you," she replied politely, feeling a bit self conscious as Narcissa appeared beside her.

"Madame Malfoy, anythin for you?"

"An Irish coffee, if you please Tom," Narcissa replied with a small smile. When the man brought it back, she took care of the bill and led the way out to the wall, her wand hand tapping the bricks and then they stepped into Diagon Alley thoughtfully. "Right, off we go to Madam Malkin's. She'll have everything we need in the way of clothing."

"I've never been inside Madame Malkin's before," Katz confessed, blushing as she followed her mother in law. "Lindsay always bought my robes from the second hand shop. The less she had to spend on me, the better."

Narcissa frowned slightly, putting an arm around Katz. "Well, you're with us now and price is never an issue. So if you want something, don't hesitate to ask." She gave her daughter-in-law a fond, gentle squeeze as they entered Madam Malkin's.

"Madame Malfoy, such a pleasure to see you again!" Malkin greeted with a beam.

"And you. My daughter-in-law and I require evening wear and clothes in general. Also, she needs maternity clothes so you'll take care of her first," Narcissa replied, sitting down in a comfortable chair and sipping her coffee.

"Oooh, congratulations! I remember having my first baby... ach, he was a wee thing...," Malkin reminisced with a smile as she helped Katz on to a stand and began measuring.

Katz bit her lip, going crimson as the witch measured her. _'I look horribly stupid,'_ she thought as Malkin began tossing robes of various colours and fabrics onto a chair, _'but it might be nice having clothes that fit me well for a change.'_

"Hmm," the witch said, holding up the very same blue silk Katz had admired months ago. Katz resisted crying out. Could she really have that dress? It was so very expensive though! Would it even look good on her? "This would bring out the blue of your eyes and set off the red in those curls wonderfully," the seamstress murmured. "Would you care to try it on?"

"I - I couldn't," she protested. "What if I rip it?"

"Not to worry dearie, it's nothing a little magic can't fix!" Malkin assured cheerily, helping Katz down and pointing to the changing rooms. "Just holler if you need any help or adjustments to the dress."

She carried the dress, staring in wonderment at it, into the changing room. Pulling off the loose, comfortable dress she wore, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her waistline hadn't grown too much yet, but she had definitely gained weight since her last long look in a mirror. She stepped into the dress, pulling it over her hips and putting her arms into the sleeves. The silk, the colour of the summer sky, felt like heaven against her skin. Taking a deep breath, she faced the mirror and gasped. The empire waist dress looked like it belonged in another century, but oh, it was beautiful. The silk cascaded down to her feet from the ribbon of darker blue wrapped around her torso just below her breasts, and another one wrapped around the low scoop neckline, adding to the emphasis on her chest. Her shoulders were almost exposed, the short, puffed sleeves staying upon them as if by magic. She stared at herself in shock until Narcissa knocked on the door. "Katz? Are you all right?"

"I - yeah. Just need a bit of help with the zipper."

"Of course." Narcissa came in and helped with the said object, smiling as Katz turned around. "You look absolutely lovely, my dear. I have a necklace at home that would match this perfectly...," she mused, getting a far off look before shaking her head. "If you would like to borrow it, of course."

"I dunno," the younger witch murmured, her hand coming up to touch the locket at her throat. Then she looked at Narcissa and smiled. "I'm starting a new life. Old habits die hard, and I've been wearing this for so long, but... I don't think Daddy will mind if I don't wear it every day. He knows I think of him all the time." With that, she removed the locket from her neck.

Narcissa smiled warmly. "Yes, he knows. Those who have left us and loved us know everything, or so they say." She turned to Malkin. "We'll take this and any other suggestions you may have, Madame Malkin."

The other witch grinned and soon Narcissa and Katz were leaving her shop with parcels of clothing. Katz was now wearing one of her new day dresses, a mint green silk. Narcissa stopped by the Apothecary, getting a few things for Severus since it would be his birthday in a few days.

"Not that I need an excuse, but he demands them," she told her daughter-in-law, rolling her eyes as they headed back home. "Ah well, old habits die hard."

Katz smiled, then frowned as she saw Draco walking towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought you had something to do."

He smiled, taking the packages from her. "I took care of it. Weeble's in the Cauldron, he'll be taking your things home."

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things, Draco," she said haughtily.

"Yes, I know, but I promised you cheesecake, and it's nearly dinnertime."

She rolled her eyes, but conceded. "All right, we'll drop these off and then go for dinner." Turning to Narcissa, she asked, "Will you be joining us?"

"Oh I don't know-"

"I guess I got dressed up for nothing," a familiar voice said and all eyes turned to Severus, looking sharp in a black, silver, and green suit.

Narcissa's eyebrows rose in surprise and for a moment she was silent. "All right then, dinner for four coming up." She flashed a small grin, sliding her arm through Severus's. She whispered instructions to Weeble when they dropped the parcels off, smiling innocently at Severus when he looked at her with suspicion. "It _is_ your birthday soon, my love. Don't expect me to sit around and plan nothing in the mean time."

Severus sighed, but if he had meant to say something it was lost when they entered the restaurant and Pansy sauntered over.

"Hello Draco, Madame Malfoy, Professor Snape," she said politely. "Who's this, Draco?"

"Pans, this is my wife, Katz." Draco smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Oh?" Pansy's glittering eyes roamed up and down her body, sizing her up. "Is she foreign? I don't remember anyone named Katz at Hogwarts."

"You'd remember her better as Katherine Turner." He rubbed his thumb against her arm reassuringly. "She's a Gryffindor, two years behind us."

Pansy's lip curled. "You married a Gryffindor? No wonder I didn't read about it in the papers. Where on earth did you find her? A flea market?"

Snape growled low in his throat, but Draco held up a hand. "I'll ask you to take that back, Pans," he said, his grey eyes glinting dangerously as he saw Katz biting her lip and clenching her fists.

She tossed her head, an eyebrow rising. "Is she mute, Draco? Little Half-Blood can't speak for herself?"

His grip tightened on his wife's arm, but she shook him off, pulling herself to her full height. Granted, she was still several inches shorter than the Slytherin witch, but the fire in her blue eyes more than made up for it. "If you are going to insult me, kindly look me in the face," she said evenly, "otherwise I may be inclined to ignore someone who can't think up insults of her own and has to resort to making remarks about the so-called 'quality' of someone's blood." She walked up to the elder girl, her calm face hiding the venom within. "I've seen the quality of your blood, Pansy Parkinson," she hissed. "May second, 1998? 'Potter's there! Someone grab him!' Do you remember the walk of shame? You were the first to leave the Hall, the Slytherin princess, but you're not one anymore. Too many people remember that night; people who are in power now. Draco, at least, is trying to make things right, while you sit at home, stupid and lonely and still oh-so full of yourself. You might as well give up. You're not in Hogwarts anymore." With that, she grabbed Draco's arm and marched off to the private dining room. "Come on, you promised me dinner and cheesecake."

"That's my girl," Narcissa murmured with a smirk as she and Severus followed behind the other couple. Pansy was left standing in the middle of the room, her mouth opening and closing much like a fish. She sat down in a chair and crossed her ankles, musing as she looked at the menu, '_I should take back my maiden name soon since I am not Lucius's any longer...__' _ Nothing about her expression indicated what she was thinking of, however. "Hmm... their tilapia sounds good," she said aloud, glancing up from her menu to the others to see how they were coming.

"Lasagna," Katz said. "Lasagna is good for stabbing." Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, choosing instead to let her vent steam for a bit. Then he remembered something.

"I made an appointment with a Healer for day after tomorrow," he told her. She nodded, taking a sip of her water.

Narcissa smiled at the two of them, her attention diverted as the waiter came up and took their orders.

"You seem distracted, Cissa," Severus observed, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I suppose I'm not entirely here," she replied with a small smile. "But you don't seem here either."

He smiled, suddenly seeming a little nervous. "Not entirely...," he admitted.

Katz looked at Draco, having calmed down a bit, and smiled. It seemed her newly found uncle had a case of the fidgets. She rose and excused herself, giving Draco a pointed gaze as she left. Moments later, he followed her.

"What's up?" he asked as they walked outside.

"I thought they needed a moment," she replied, tucking an errant curl behind her ear and turning away.

"Hey." He caught her arm, pulling her back towards him. "You were really brave back there with Pansy." She blushed, ducking her head, but he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "My brave, beautiful Gryffindor woman," he murmured, eyes shining with pride. "I love you so very much." Leaning down to kiss her, he instead whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how grateful I was for the looseness of these pants back there."

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled, glancing down at his crotch before poking him in the chest. "You really do get turned on when I'm angry, don't you?"

"Got in one, sweetheart."

"Perhaps I should get angry more often then." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Only with other people." He pulled her closer. "I much prefer you happy."

"Cissa...," Severus began after Draco had left.

"Yes?" she encouraged when he hesitated, wondering what was going on in his head.

"I know you just recently separated from Lucius and I understand if this is a bit soon but...." He produced a silver ring. "I was wondering if you'd marry me."

She was shocked for a few heart beats, then smiled. "Yes, I will."

He kissed her happily, sliding the ring on to its proper finger. He smiled as Draco and Katz rejoined them a minute later, his arm casually draped around Narcissa. "Did you two have fun?"

Draco waggled his eyebrows at his godfather in response, only to receive an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "Certainly," Katz replied sweetly, taking her seat. "Cissa, is that new bling I spy on your finger?"

The others blinked. "Bling?"

She went crimson. "Er... jewellery. Sorry, it's something I picked up from the Muggles in New York."

"Yes it is. Severus proposed and well... I think it's obvious what my answer was," Narcissa replied with a slight grin.

Severus looked the happiest either of the other two had seen him, smiling down at her.

"My congratulations," Katz told them. Draco echoed her sentiments as the food arrived. They ate in near silence, speaking only to compliment the food or share samples with each other. When the waiter came with the dessert menu, Katz glanced cursorily at it before declaring that she would have the strawberry cheesecake. Draco chose a rich brownie à la mode.

Narcissa and Severus exchanged glances before ordering the large brownie sundae to share and the four couples waited until the waiter brought back their dessert, which was eaten in silence.

"Well... I think I'm going to go home and relax." Narcissa announced, getting up.

"I'll go with you." Severus replied, doing the same and looking at the other two. "We'll see you two there?"

"Yes, in about an hour. I've got a surprise for Katz." His wife's head whipped around to look at him, one of her eyebrows rising. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Have fun." Narcissa replied with a chuckle, her hand entwining with Severus's and then they left the restaurant with a common destination in mind.

Draco paid the bill, not letting Katz see it. She caught a glance, though, and cringed. Then he stood and offered her his hand. "Ready?"

She shrugged and stood. "I guess." Taking his hand, she followed him out to the Alley and to the Magical Menagerie. As they entered, she looked at him in curiosity. "What are we doing here?"

He swept his arm out. "Pick something."

"I - what?"

"You heard me," he patiently replied, humour in his voice. He was clearly pleased.

"Can I help you?" The shopkeeper, a plump, kind-looking woman, came out from behind the counter.

"We're looking for a pet," Draco told her.

"Mrow?" He and the witch turned to see Katz quietly talking to a small black kitten. "You're pretty, aren't you? Yes you are."

He knelt down beside his wife. "Do you want her?"

She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Can I really have her?"

He looked over at the shop woman, who nodded and began gathering the things they would need. "Yes," he told her.

She opened up the cage and the kitten jumped into her arms. "Oh, you are beautiful," she told it, stroking its shiny fur. Draco paid the shop witch, shrunk the parcels, and led Katz and her kitten home. When they popped out of the Floo in the drawing room, the cat huddled in her new owner's arms, frightened.

Draco rang a bell, and Spritle appeared to take care of the packages. He sat down next to his wife, who was cooing to her pet, and grinned at his mother.

"A cat... how classic," Narcissa murmured in approval, having changed to more relaxed attire while they'd been out, as had Severus who was lounging beside her. She accepted a cup of tea from one of the elves and sipped it absently.

"I dunno what to name her," Katz said, right before a cricket chirped. The cat's ears perked up and she jumped from the witch's arms. She returned not a minute later, laying down at her feet and munching on the cricket. The witch blinked.

"Perhaps Cricket would be a good name," Draco said. "She seems to enjoy them."

Narcissa chuckled as the cat chased after another one. "I think that suits her perfectly," she replied with amusement as the cat returned looking smug. "Or Empress maybe, since she will reign over them with a paw of terror."

"I think I like Cricket," the younger witch said. She looked down at the cat. "C'mere, Cricket." The cat's ears perked up and she jumped into her lap. "There's a good girl." Yawning, Katz stood. "I think it's bedtime." She hugged everyone goodnight, then headed upstairs, the cat bounding after her.

"Good night," Narcissa and Severus replied in unison, standing and hugging her and Draco before departing to their room for the night as well.

---------------------------------

"I've got to go to work," Draco said quietly after breakfast the following morning, leading her into the drawing room.

"Can I come with you?"

He shook his head. "Not this time. I checked in yesterday while you were out and there are a lot of legal things I need to go over. Why don't you have a nice sit-down with Sev?"

She looked at Snape, who was sitting at a desk taking notes from a book, then looked back at her husband, wide-eyed. "He looks busy."

"He'll appreciate the company." Draco made to leave, but she clutched his arm.

"Don't leave me here alone with him!" she pleaded. Snape still scared her. He'd always scared her, really. Draco looked at her face and sighed.

"What if Mother were here with you?"

"I - " She paused. Thought about it. "Yes. That would help."

As if summoned, Narcissa appeared in a simple blue-gray dress. "Have fun at work." She smiled at Draco's snort. "Or at least try to. Fake something long enough, and it becomes real." She looked as though she were remembering something, then shook her head. "Now off you go, we'll be fine."

Katz stood there, feeling awkward, as if she were a student again. _'Stupid,'_ she told herself. _'He's your uncle. Why are you so afraid of him?'_

Draco kissed her quickly on the lips, promising that he'd be home mid-afternoon. "You can do this," he told her softly, touching her cheek with the back of his knuckles. Then he left, going out the front door.

"Tasha!"

With a crack, Narcissa's personal elf appeared. "Yes, mistress?"

"Prepare a picnic for lunch and have it ready out in the gazebo when the time comes."

"Yes, Mistress." The elf disappeared with another crack.

Narcissa put an arm around Katz, guiding her to sit down on the comfortable couch across from where Severus was working.

"Er," Katz ventured, staring at her hands. "Good morning, Prof - er - Severus." So awkward! She felt like she was five.

"Morning, Katz." Severus looked up for a moment. "And you can call me Uncle if you like." He gave her a smile, and then went back to what he was doing.

She couldn't help but stare. Had he actually smiled at her? She wanted to get up and hide in the library, but she made herself sit still. If she could stand up to Pansy Parkinson, she could definitely stay in a room with Severus Snape for more than three minutes. Looking helplessly over at Narcissa, she wondered what to do. Maybe she should go find a book?

If Narcissa had been about to say something, Severus got around to it first. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know more about you, your favourite classes, books, et cetera..." He glanced up at Katz . "And then perhaps I can tell you about me?"

"I... er." Completely caught off guard, Katz scrambled for something to say. "Potions was interesting, but I always liked Charms best." She blushed. "I like Alfred, Lord Tennyson, and Jane Austen. I prefer Muggle fiction over anything else. I uh, read just about everything in the Hogwarts library. Didn't have many friends in school... or at home, for that matter."

"Flitwick is an interesting teacher, to be certain," Severus murmured with a hint of a smile, his quill moving across the paper. "While I am quite good at Potions, I always wanted to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ironic, I suppose, that I ended up spying while a Death Eater... but that's another story." He shook his head. "I will admit, I don't have much time to read, but I've read some of Jane Austen's works and other Muggle fictions upon occasion." His lips twitched at her comment about friends. "You and I are alike in that way, I never had more than maybe five friends at school, and only one lived near where I did at home and we didn't speak after our sixth year."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, toying with the end of her braid. "That must have been really disappointing."

Severus's eyes got a far off look. "Tormenting, actually, since it was my fault that we had a falling out." He sighed heavily, then shook his head. "But that is all in the past. We all have much to look forward to, with you and Draco getting married, then Cissa and I..."

A thought occurred to her. "Oh, bollocks. I'm going to have to invite Lindsay to the wedding, aren't I?"

Severus's eyes flashed for a moment at the mention of his sister, then he was calm again. "You don't have to, but she is still your mother. If she gives you any grief, I'll more than happily hex her."

Emily wiggled, and Katz had a brilliantly devilish idea. "Perhaps the threat of you knowing about me would make her behave. Draco and I could visit her. She would, of course, say nasty things, but I'll have Draco there to back me up and for once I'll be able to speak my mind without fear of her beating me."

"Perhaps. You're more than welcome to tell your mother all about me knowing everything and I daresay she'll know what I will do if she steps out of line," Severus murmured, putting away the pieces of parchment and setting his quill back in its place. "But perhaps that's the point."

She tapped her chin. "I'd rather do it sooner than later, before I lose my courage. Do you know when the invitations will be in, Cissa?"

"Two weeks at most," Narcissa replied thoughtfully after glancing at the calendar. "But the company I ordered from is usually pretty prompt, so I think we can expect to be able send them off in a week."

"Excellent." Rubbing her hands together, she smiled evilly. "I can't wait to scare her out of her wits."

Severus chuckled as Narcissa snickered behind a hand. "And I can't wait to threaten her with my wand. It's been too long since I did that, quite frankly."

"Now all we have to do is tell Draco." She settled back against the couch, a hand on her belly.

-------------------------

That afternoon, as she soaked in the large tub, jets massaging her back, Katz closed her eyes and listened to the soft classical music coming from somewhere in the house. Whoever was playing it was really favouring Tchaikovsky. It was nice to spend some time alone, though she had never been truly alone for a few months now. She smiled and laid a hand on her belly.

A knock on the door had her reaching for her wand, but it was only Draco. "Hey," he said, smiling. "Am I interrupting anything?"

She shook her head. "No, just lounging. Care to join me? I've discovered that your bath is large enough to fit at least four people."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Is it? Perhaps we'll have to investigate that further."

Splashing him, she growled playfully. "You're the only other person I want in here, mister. Now strip."

--------

A couple hours later, Katz surveyed herself in the full-length mirror that stood in her closet (which actually doubled as a dressing room). Mindy had pinned her auburn curls in a mass atop her head, adorning it with a ribbon of the same blue as the trim of her dress. The ribbon passed once slightly behind her forehead, and again behind the crown of her head. A single curl fell around the right side of her neck. Narcissa had sent Tasha in with a necklace of light blue sapphires and diamonds, and Katz had stared at herself in wonder. She'd never before really felt beautiful, but tonight... tonight she did. Smoothing her skirt after a final glance in the mirror, she headed downstairs.

When she reached the final flight, Narcissa nudged her son and he looked over to his wife. His jaw dropped, and he reached for a nearby table to steady himself. She smiled widely and proceeded down the stairs to kiss Draco on the lips. "You're gorgeous," he told her, wrapping an arm around her expanding waist. "So much so that you make my knees go weak."

"I love you," she replied, adjusting his tie.

Severus cleared his throat. "If we do not leave now, we will be late."

"Of course," Draco said, and they left the house.


	28. In Which Draco Gets Angry

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, someone else owns it. This includes "force fed a lemon wrapped around a large gold brick." If I made money off this I wouldn't be slaving away to get a degree.

* * *

The morning after the show, September 25th, dawned far too early for Katz, who groaned and rolled over only to receive a mouthful of fur. "Mmmph," she said, shoving the kitten, who mewled in protest, away from her face. "Sorry Cricket."

"Mistress?"

She groaned again, running a hand over her face. "Yes Mindy?"

"Master Draco is already up, Mistress, and is sending Mindy to wake you up. He is saying you is going to miss breakfast and your appointment."

"Oh, fine," she muttered, rising. With Mindy's help she pulled on fresh underclothes, then a simple purple cotton dress. Pulling her hair into a low ponytail, she proceeded downstairs, where she was met with stony silence. Draco was stabbing his sausage rather viciously, and Snape looked like someone had force-fed him a lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. She sat down across from her husband and tried to smile. "Sorry I'm late." Narcissa gave her a tight smile and passed the tray of food down. Draco did not meet her eyes. "Have – have I done something wrong?" She'd copied nearly every move made by Narcissa the previous night, trusting the elder woman's knowledge of high society far better than her own. Frowning, she served herself breakfast. No-one answered her question. After several minutes of attempting to eat her breakfast, Katz realised she had no appetite and, rising, quietly excused herself before fleeing the room.

Draco found her in the drawing room cuddling with Cricket several minutes later. He was carrying a newspaper. _'Oh Merlin,'_ she thought. _'I did do something wrong, and it ended up in the paper.'_ He sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he told her quietly. "We're all just a little thrown off because of this article Rita Skeeter wrote."

She frowned at him and he handed her the paper. It was the Daily Prophet, and it was turned to page three.

"**Most Eligible Bachelor Reappears; Seen With New Flavour of the Week**

_By Rita Skeeter_

Draco Malfoy, _Witch Weekly_'s "Most Eligible Bachelor" for three years running, has reappeared after six months of "vacation," and when he did, he was not alone. He was seen at Newton's, a popular establishment for wealthy wizards, in the company of his mother, the elusive former Headmaster of Hogwarts Severus Snape, and a young woman. The party had a brief conversation with Miss Pansy Parkinson, then proceeded to a private dining room. Miss Parkinson tells the _Prophet_ that this young woman, one Katherine Turner, threatened her, and Mr. Malfoy did nothing to stop his companion.

The _Prophet_'s investigation reveals that Miss Turner graduated at the top of her class at Hogwarts with excellent scores, much like Hermione Granger-Weasley. She is two years younger than Mr. Malfoy. After graduating, she changed her name to Kathleen Potter. Why the change? No-one knows. Harry Potter told the _Prophet_ that he had never heard much about her and was not very concerned, as she had never come forward to claim part of the Potter family fortune or any relationship to him. What Mr. Potter did say was that she had a hand in bringing his godfather, Sirius Black, back to him, and that he is grateful for it.

There's apparently more to the story, though. Miss Parkinson tells the _Prophet_ that Mr. Malfoy introduced Miss Turner/Potter to her as "his wife, Katz." Miss Parkinson adds, "I simply cannot believe it. Why would Draco Malfoy want to marry someone so lowborn? She's nothing but a nerdy little Gryffindor trollop, probably only after Draco's money." The _Prophet_ has not found any record of Mr. Malfoy's marriage, so it remains to be seen whether it is true. If it is, it must have been done with utmost secrecy. One cannot help but wonder at the legality of such a marriage.

Time will tell if she really is his wife or just the new flavour of the week."

Katz's lips thinned. "Flavour of the week? I'll show her flavour of the week when I shove it down her throat."

Draco smiled. "There's no need for violence, sweetie. You see, Carlisle had the foresight to draw up marriage licenses."

"He's a minister?" Her eyebrows rose. "I didn't know that."

"The thing is if we make the license public, your birth name will be public too. Do you want that?"

"Not yet," she said, a smile beginning to grace her face. "Let's wait till we send out the invitations. That'll really shake them up, yeah?"

He kissed her roughly, his tongue delving into her mouth. "God I love it when you talk evil," he told her huskily when they broke apart. She snorted, and he grinned. "Come on, let's go upstairs and change."

She stood, frowning. "What's wrong with this dress?"

"Well, I was going to take you out to lunch, and that dress is more of a housedress, you know?" He scratched the back of his head, looking slightly chagrined.

"Right. I'm Mrs. Malfoy now. Can't go out looking like a peasant." She whirled and stormed out.

"Sarah, I didn't mean it like – oh, hell." He followed her upstairs, but she had shut herself in the closet. "Sarah, come on," he said, leaning against the door. "I didn't mean it like that. You're perfect just the way you are. I love you. Wear whatever you want, sweetie." His words were met with silence, so he slid to the floor, berating himself for saying the wrong thing yet again.

The door opened about ten minutes later, and he fell back to the floor, finding himself nearly looking up his wife's dress. He scrambled to his feet, staring at her.

She'd changed into a satin dress of a deep gold colour. It was more brown than yellow, and brought out some of the highlights in her hair. It was knee length, with a scoop neckline and loose bell sleeves that went halfway to her elbow. The torso of the dress was fitted loosely, flaring into an A-line skirt at the hips. A pair of brown three-inch pumps graced her feet, and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. "You're beautiful," he murmured, leaning to kiss her forehead. Was she wearing makeup? Yes, she'd put on just the barest hint of it. There was gold powder on her eyelids, and a clear gloss on her lips. "Just one thing missing." She frowned as he went to his closet, then returned with a long velvet box. He handed it to her and she opened it to reveal a strand of moonstones, which shone all different colours in the light. "Rainbow moonstones," he told her, lifting it from the box. "Moonstones are said to be protective of women and babies. I want you safe, always."

"Oh, Draco," she murmured, her eyes filling with tears as he fastened the necklace around her neck. When he moved back around to face her, she smiled at him before picking up her purse. "I realized that you were right. Though that dress may have been something I'd have worn before I married you, as a Malfoy, it's unsuitable for me to wear it outside the house. When we go out in public, I should be dressed like this. After all, the Malfoys are known for wealth, breeding, and class. I know I don't have the breeding, but I _can_ and _should_ display the wealth and class. From now on, I will. There is no sense in disgracing the name of our children."

Draco opened his mouth, but she continued on in a very Doctor-like fashion. "That doesn't mean you have to go out and buy me the most expensive things. I don't need a Versace handbag. I lived in New York; I know how much one of those costs. And these shoes! They're – "

He kissed her. It was mainly to get her to stop talking, but damned if she wasn't turning him on. She melted into the kiss, groaning as his hands made their way up her thighs. His lips reached her neck and, to his dismay, she pulled away. "Don't we have an appointment to get to?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

Groaning, he stepped back and adjusted his clothes, then ran a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately, you're right." After righting her own clothing, she took his hand and they went downstairs and Flooed to the Healer's office.

The Healer, a tall girl a couple years younger than Katz, hurried into the room, smiling. "Hello," she said. "You'll be my eleven-o-clock, then?"

"The Malfoys," Draco confirmed, looking over the young woman. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid, and her hazel eyes were intelligent. She spoke with a slight accent, most likely Irish.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Healer Isabelle Brennan. If you'll follow me, we'll go and have a look at Mrs. Malfoy." Leading them into an examination room, she had Katz lie down. She waved her wand, bringing forth a floating image of Emily. "Oh, she's lovely," the Healer breathed as Katz and Draco stared, transfixed, at their daughter. "You're about thirteen weeks along, Mrs. Malfoy, and the baby looks the picture of health. Let me just check a few things." There was more wand waving and several balls of coloured light before the image vanished. Startled, Katz turned to look at the Healer. "You and your daughter are both perfectly healthy, and should continue to be so. Keep exercising and eating plenty, though. Any questions?"

"Is it safe for me to Apparate with her?" Katz asked.

"Oh yes. You'll basically be doing Side-Along Apparition. Anything else?" When Katz shook her head, the Healer said, "Feel free to owl me if you think of any questions, and Floo me if there's an emergency." She led them out to the waiting room, where Draco paid for the visit and made an appointment two weeks hence. Then they Flooed away.

-------------------

"That went well," Katz said over salad, spearing a slice of cucumber with her fork. Draco, caught with his mouth full, nodded. "I mean, she looks a bit weird, but she's still developing, yeah?"

For a moment, Draco was confused, thinking she was talking about Healer Brennan. Then he realized she was talking about Emily and nodded again, swallowing. "How did you like the Healer?"

"She was wonderful! Very kind. I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

"Good. She's actually dating Theodore Nott. He recommended her." The waiter brought their steaks, and Draco accepted a glass of the offered wine even as his wife frowned at him. "One glass isn't going to get me plastered, sweetie. It won't even make me the slightest bit tipsy. Can't I celebrate a bit?"

She sighed. "I guess. Only one, though."

Smiling, he reached across the table and briefly squeezed her hand. "Only one," he affirmed.

After a few moments, she spoke again. "Be sure to thank Mr. Nott for me."

"You can call him Theodore, you know."

Her eyes met his. "I do not feel comfortable calling him that without his permission, Draco. It assumes familiarity which I don't have."

It was his turn to sigh. "Whatever makes you feel better."

-----------------

When they returned home, Katz changed into jeans and a comfortable cotton shirt. Draco changed into something similar, then led her into his closet. In the back there was a door, which he opened to reveal a staircase.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"My hideaway," he replied, opening the door at the top. The room behind it held a bookshelf, a couch, and a beautiful, shiny black baby grand.

"Oh... oh Draco," she breathed. "It's beautiful." Sunlight filtered in through the stained-glass windows, leaving patterns of coloured light dancing across the floor. As she stood in the doorway, he went to the piano and opened it, lovingly running his fingers along the keys before taking a seat on the bench.

And then he began to play. She felt her knees go weak, and had to clutch the door frame for support. That music... it was everything and nothing, so full of life and passion, and it overwhelmed her.

The music stopped, and he was lifting her up and carrying her over to the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would affect you like that."

She waved him off as he set her on the couch. "I didn't either; it's all right."

"But what if you had fallen and hurt the baby?"

She glared at him. "Emily liked your playing. Go on, get back to it."

He chuckled and obeyed. That was how they spent the afternoon. Emily would wiggle around if she particularly liked a piece, and at one point Katz drifted off to sleep during a sonata. When she woke up, not two hours later, Draco was playing the waltz from "Sleeping Beauty." She pretended she was still asleep as he launched into "Fur Elise." Faking a yawn, she stretched, and the music stopped.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she replied, sitting up. "Please, go on."

"All right, one more." He glanced out the window, judging the position of the sun. "I think it's nearly dinnertime." Without further ado, he began playing a more mournful tune.

"Greensleeves was all my joy," Katz sung softly. Draco hit a false note and stopped, staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your voice…. It's beautiful now. When we first met, you were as flat as a pancake."

"Dunno," she murmured. "Maybe it's a side effect of the pregnancy?"

He went and helped her up before saying, "I hope it's one that stays. It's lovely."

Punching his arm, she said, "I dunno if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult."

His lips covered hers as he pulled her close. "It's a compliment. I love you."

"Mmm," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Prove it then."

* * *

At breakfast a week later, the wedding invitations arrived. Draco commandeered one and was found later that morning writing in his office. Katz leaned over the other side of his desk, displaying a distracting amount of cleavage.

"Darling," he said after glancing up for what must have been the twelfth time to see that lovely view of his wife's décolletage, "you're not being very helpful."

"I could be more helpful if you told me what you were doing," she replied, positioning her arms in such as way as to press her breasts together.

'_Getting very turned on,'_ was what he wanted to say, but he checked himself and instead said, "Writing a letter to the _Prophet_."

She deposited her hip on the edge of the desk, and Draco was hard put not to pull her all the way onto it and have her right there. "Is it a nice letter or an 'I am Malfoy, hear me roar' letter?"

"More like a 'yes we are legally married now stop saying stupid shit about my wife' letter."

"Ooh. Can I read it?"

He shrugged. Maybe if she helped him write the letter (though it was nearly finished already), it would get done faster and he wouldn't have to deal with the problem he was hiding under the desk for much longer. She picked it up and read it aloud.

"_To whom it may concern:_

_The Malfoy family was not pleased upon finding the article regarding the latest addition to the family in the September 25__th__ edition of the paper. Not only were the comments derogatory, they also posed unfounded questions about the legality of the marriage._

_We assure you that the union is completely legal. Enclosed is a duplicate of the marriage license, signed and dated June 15, 2003. The marriage was a private affair as we wanted to spend time together before going public._

_Invitations to our public wedding were sent out today. One of these is enclosed, but it does not mean that anyone from your establishment is invited. If we wish to have media there, it will be of our own choosing._

_Any questions should be posed privately in writing via owl post to the Malfoy family. Should articles like last Thursday's continue to appear in your paper, charges will be pressed for defamation of character._

_Draco and Sarah Malfoy._"

Her head tilted, and she looked at him oddly. "You'd really press charges for what that Skeeter woman said?"

Nodding, he replied, "Not to mention the fact that she reprinted the derogatory comments Pansy made about you."

"Hmm." She looked down at the letter again. "It's perfectly polite, just like a letter to a paper should be, but it's got that little threat of 'we're Malfoys and we mean business' woven in. I think you should send it off as is."

He regarded her thoughtfully. "You think?"

"Yes." The desk moved a bit as she adjusted her position, and he groaned inwardly. It was too much. The post could bloody well be sent off later.

"It'll have to wait," he said, standing. Momentarily confused, she stared at him for a moment before she realized exactly why it could wait. An impish smile formed on her lips.

"My little show affected you, did it?" she asked airily, feigning indifference.

He growled and lunged across the desk, pulling her over to his side, where he greedily kissed her. "You did that on purpose?"

"Mmmm," was her reply. The door was locked with a flick of his wand, and he buried his face into her cleavage. "Somehow," she said a little breathlessly, "the thought of you taking legal action in defence of my character is really, really sexy."

"Taking legal action in defence of your character is even sexier when I take a different sort of action right here on this desk," he told her before kissing the spot behind her ear.

"Take any action you want," she moaned, so he did... right there on the desk.

* * *

After lunch, Draco and Katz found themselves on the front step of the Morgan home. Katz took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Ollie opened it and allowed her and Draco into the foyer. "They're in the living room," she said quietly. Katz nodded, motioned to Draco to stay where he was, and went to see her mother.

Lindsay looked up from her book. "Why, Katherine, how nice to see you," she drawled, her eyes roving over her daughter's form. "You've changed a bit. Dying your hair now?"

"It's Katz now, and actually, this is the natural colour. I've permanently removed the glamour. Are you so senile in your old age that's you've forgotten that I have my father's hair?"

Her mother bristled and set down her book. "You've gained weight. Can't stop stuffing your face?"

Katz's lips thinned. "I'm eating for two now."

"Oh really? Who's the extra? Do you have a parasite?"

Her frown deepened as Lindsay looked smug. "My daughter is not a parasite. She is a gift. How dare you?"

"You're pregnant? Putting out for any and all men, then? You little whore."

Hearing Draco growl in the foyer, Katz crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. "I do believe the pot is calling the kettle black," she snapped. "I was paying attention while growing up. Is Doug enough for you that you aren't bed-hopping anymore? I think we both know who the whore is."

Lindsay stared at her, shocked. "Why you little – how dare you?" She rose with the intent to slap her daughter.

"Because I'm smarter than you," Katz replied, taking a step back towards the foyer. Lindsay stopped, clearly unable to believe her audacity. "Because I'm faithful to my husband."

"Your husband? Who'd want to marry you?"

"You've met him before. Come in, Draco." He stepped into the room, his wand hand visibly twitching. She took it in her own. "Lindsay, Doug, meet my husband, Draco Malfoy." He nodded curtly to them, his brow furrowed.

Lindsay smirked. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree as far as taste in men."

"Once again you're wrong. Draco is not his father."

Finally, Doug spoke. "Get to the point. Why are you here?"

Draco held up the invitation and tossed it onto the coffee table. "We're delivering the invitation to our wedding. I didn't think we should invite you, but Katz insisted."

"I also wanted to thank Doug for giving me this." Katz pointed to the scar on her left cheek.

Lindsay stared for a moment, then turned to her husband. "You gave her that?" she asked. Reluctantly, he nodded, and she hit him. "How could you? How could you leave scars for people to see?"

"You left scars too, Lindsay," Draco snarled. "Emotional scars that I see every day." He pulled out his wand, levelling it at his mother-in-law. "Do not make me angry. I know hexes and curses you wouldn't dream of, and I am not afraid to use them on the woman who made my wife's childhood a living hell."

"Come on, Draco," Katz said, grabbing his arm. "We've done what we came for."

"Goodbye, Katherine," Lindsay said as they turned to leave. "I look forward to meeting your daughter."

Katz whipped around, her eyes glinting dangerously. "No, Lindsay, you don't," she growled, "because when you meet my children, it will be at your funeral." She followed Draco into the foyer, then stuck her head around the doorway to the living room. "By the way, Uncle Severus says hello." Grinning, she watched as her mother's face grew pale, then followed Draco out of the house. They slipped into an alleyway and Apparated back to the Manor, where Katz collapsed onto the chaise longue in the drawing room.

Draco pulled a chair to her side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she said after a long moment. "Just... emotionally drained, I guess."

Snape appeared in the doorway leading to the basement. "It took you a bit longer than I thought it would," he said, seating himself on the couch. "How did it go?"

"As well as could be expected," his niece replied.

Her husband was mildly taken aback. "That was well?"

She shrugged. "Considering that usually when I see them I come away with at least one broken bone, yeah, that went fairly well."

"She said Emily was a parasite!" he protested. "And she called you a whore!"

Smiling wanly, she said, "You have to remember she never really wanted me. I'm pretty sure she thinks all children are parasites." Turning to Snape, she quickly summed up the visit for him. "The look on her face was priceless when I told her you said hello."

Severus smiled. "Good. She feels threatened. She ought to be."

Narcissa appeared, a sheet of parchment in her hands. "Ah, you're back. How did it go?" They quickly recapped, and she smiled grimly. "I am glad they did not attack you. I have always known Lindsay was a piece of work, and often wondered exactly what poor Thomas was thinking." She sighed. "That's in the past. I've a proposition for you all, if you're interested."

"Go ahead," Draco said, leaning back in his chair.

"I was thinking about having a masquerade for Halloween. I thought it would be a nice way for Katz to meet our friends, and it could double as an engagement party."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Katz said. "I've always wanted to dress up in costumes, but I never got the chance."

Draco and Snape voiced their agreement, and the matter was settled.


	29. In Which Kit Mustang Appears

DISCLAIMER: If I made money off this I wouldn't be living with my parents, now would I? The fandom stuff is not mine. Kit is Yume's, Thathien is Prinnie's.

* * *

"Ready?" Kit asked, the three alchemists standing at equal distances across the array. Alphonse nodded.

"Sure am," Ed grinned. All knelt, and placed their hands on the array. As it started to glow, Alphonse frowned.

"Brother, it's not right."

It was too late before Ed realised that Al was right – something was going horribly wrong with the experiment.

"KIT!" he shouted, knowing that she was the only one that hadn't seen the gate. "KIT, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, I-"

He was cut off as her piercing scream echoed through the room, as her body was torn apart. The lights cleared, and nothing remained where Kit had stood moments before.

"… Love… you…" Ed whispered, falling to the floor. He couldn't believe it. She was gone.

"Brother…" Alphonse said quietly. The pair sat in silence. What would they tell Roy? Where did Kit go? What had happened?

"… We've…" Ed whispered, on the verge of tears. Why did the gate always take things away from him? His mother, his limbs, his brother, his father… but he had managed to get two of the four things back. "We've got to find a way to get her back."

Kit stumbled away from the clearing that she had landed in, thanks to that good-for-nothing gate. But now she was one up from Edward. She had seen all the truth beyond the gate, and paid no toll.

"Mustang…"

Kit stopped. She knew that voice. There had been a number of incidences where she met the being that belonged to that voice. Clenching her hands, she turned around.

"Where are you!?" she shouted.

"Right behind you-"

Kit jumped, and moved her arm in a swiping movement, as if she had Edward's automail limb. A flash of lightening struck the giant green dragon, taunting her.

"Very nice, Mini-Mustang," Envy chuckled, "I wonder how your brother would feel, knowing that his best friend and his sister were killed by the same homunculus?"

Kit narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to be able to fight off this creature with her alchemy, no matter how strong she tried. This was Earth, the other side of the gate. Theoretically, she shouldn't be able to use alchemy at all!

"Confringo!" a voice shouted. A small shot of light headed toward Envy, bursting into flame as it connected.

"Diffindo!" a second voice came from a short distance away – this time slashing at Envy, causing the creature to start bleeding that red, philosopher's stone blood.

The Philosopher's Stone.

Kit dived for the blood, grabbing it and running away. As it solidified, she grinned. Stopping near the strangers, she dived to the field floor and pulled out a dagger from her military boot. Engraving an array into the earth, she placed the stone in the centre and planted her hands down.

A large bolt of lightning, shot down from the sky as a beam of light shot up from the array. It hit the dragon-Envy, bursting into flames as it hit the creature. Envy stopped in his tracks, burning and recoiling in pain.

"Come on," one of the strangers urged. She had bushy brown hair and a kind face. The other had a head of red hair, and a reassuring look. Kit grabbed the stone, and followed after them.

* * *

Kit sat in the lounge room of Hermione and Ron Weasley.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, wheezing afterwards when Hermione jabbed him with her elbow.

"Please excuse my husband," the witch sighed. "I'm Hermione, and this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you," Kit nodded. "Major Katherine Mustang at your service." She smiled, saluting.

"A soldier?" Ron questioned. "But the ministry doesn't have any ranking for-"

"You don't look like a Muggle soldier either," Hermione added.

Kit frowned to herself and muttered, "Of course, I made it through to Earth. They don't know anything that I do."

"We don't know any what?" Ron asked. He always hated it when Hermione said something that went over his head, and he still did.

"I am a state alchemist, from the country of Amestris," Kit explained. "My brother's a Colonel. I was working with other alchemists that were my brother's subordinates, the Elric brothers."

"Alchemy…" Hermione whispered.

"Edward is a genius, and we were experimenting with ways of travelling beyond the gate, messing with the laws." Kit looked away. They'd find her, wouldn't they? Ed wouldn't let her out of his sight, would he?

"What was that thing you were fighting?" Hermione asked. The creature was still out there, somewhere.

"That would be Envy," Kit grumbled, leaning back in the couch and putting her feet up on the table.

"Envy?" the Weasleys asked.

"A homunculus; artificially created human. Envy had the ability to turn into anyone he wanted, but it seems that his ability doesn't work in this world."

"So he's a… dragon?" Ron was skeptical about the statement.

"It seems so," she nodded. "And thank you for helping me."

"That's okay." Hermione smiled. "What did you carve into the ground near us?"

"An alchemy array," Kit answered. "In my home world I don't need a circle to transmute. Nor do I need to clap, as both of the Elric brothers do." She took off the military jacket, and pulled up her shirt to reveal the array tattoo.

"Is that…?" Hermione asked, looking from the tattoo back to Kit. She nodded.

"This is my own personally designed array. Each alchemist is given a name when they join the state rank. Mine was Burning Light."

-------------

Kit sighed, and stretched as the morning sun glared at her through the window. Looking at the clock next to the bed, she got up, changing into some clothes that Hermione had lent her. They were heading into London town today, shopping for clothes for Kit. The alchemist made her way to the kitchen of the little house, and started pulling out things to cook for breakfast.

"Oh Kit, you didn't have to!" Hermione exclaimed when she entered the kitchen half an hour later. Kit winced as the knife she was using to slice the tomato slipped and cut her finger instead.

"I thought I should repay you in some way for today," Kit smiled, washing the wound in the sink. Drying her hands, she returned to the bench. "We've got bacon and eggs cooking in the pan, toast crisping up in the oven, and I was cutting tomato to put on the toast." The soldier smiled, rubbing her hands together.

She suddenly stopped. The philosopher's stone, the fragment she had saved from her battle with Envy. It glowed violently as it brushed the cut, sitting on the ring that had been custom made through some simple arrays. The stone broke free of the ring and, upon turning to liquid, shot inside the wound.

Ron came running downstairs as Kit's high-pitched screams of agony echoed throughout the house. Her body thrashed as the stone fought her.

"Ron, help me get her to her room!" Hermione shouted, trying to pull the alchemist back to her feet. Despite the use of spells to assist them, the pair eventually managed to return Kit to her room.

------

"I've Flooed St. Mungo's," Ron said later that day when the pair ate dinner. "They'll be around tomorrow to have a look."

"I don't know what happened." Hermione frowned. "She just…"

"I know, let's leave it to the healers," Ron sighed.

-----------

Kit had woken in her ward, the following night. She looked around, and found a mirror.

"Well well." The voice was not Kit's. The figure looked different, not just the voice. Kit's long black hair was loose, falling straight down to her hips. One eye was covered with her feathery fringe, while the other stared back at her. Bright, eerie purple. Grinning, the stranger observed her teeth, now pointed. "It appears that I've hit the jackpot. Beautiful body, alchemist, and a relation to the good colonel himself." She turned around, opening the door. Looking around the halls of St. Mungo's, the stranger shook her head.

"I'm not staying in this shit hole," the stranger said in disgust. Returning to the room, she grabbed Kit's military uniform and proceeded to put it on, before slipping out of the hospital.

She walked, making it out without any notice. She didn't care where she went, but started to slow down at a park. Kit was fighting back.

"I don't want to be a homunculi!" Kit shouted.

"You stole Envy's blood," the stranger's voice taunted back. "You got what you deserved!"

"I never asked for this," Kit growled. Inside Kit, a phantom Kit and her strange, darker counterpart stood arguing.

"Well, you're stuck with me."

"Who are you?!" Kit argued, fed up.

"Someone your brother would remember. He did kill me after all," the woman answered. Kit frowned. It was the homunculus, Lust.

"I'm not going to let you win without a fight," Kit stated, holding a hand out. "Your time is up, I'm taking back control." A click and the arena around them burst into light. As it faded away, Lust's voice lingered.

"For now, Mustang, for now."

---------------

Sighing, Sirius Black grabbed his coat and walked out the door, checking his wallet for Muggle money. It was good to be back, to be free and not have wizards of every kind trying to kill him. Pulling the thick cloth together, he headed down the street towards the small market near Grimmauld square. It was a brisk, October morning in London, and Sirius was somewhat grateful for his coat. He turned out of his street, and continued through a small, local park on his way to buy fresh bread.

Walking along his usual route, he suddenly came to a pause. A strange, human-like shape was hunched near a pile of leaves. As Sirius approached it, he noticed it was a young woman. Black hair covered her pale face, an olive jacket covered her arms, and navy blue pants covered her legs.

"Hey there, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling to the woman.

"Envy… the bastard," she murmured, as Sirius helped her to her feet.

"That doesn't help me, I'm afraid." He frowned, getting her to sit on a bench.

"Where am I?" Kit, now realizing where she was – or was not – felt strange in this foreign world. The last thing she remembered was cutting her finger.

"London," Sirius answered. "You seem confused."

"Yeah… that's one way to put it," she murmured. Now she was starting to remember. The stone, that pesky thing had entered her blood stream. She had heard stories from Ed and Al, about Ling. Perhaps- no. She was sure that the same had happened to her. She was no longer just Kit Mustang. She was also the homunculus Lust.

"If you wait here, I can take you back to my place. You can contact whoever you're staying with." Sirius smiled. Kit nodded, and watched the wizard walk off to the bakery.

"The question is," Kit murmured to herself as Sirius walked away, "Who do I call?"

------------

Sirius sat in the living room of 12 Grimmauld place, discussing current developments in the world with Katz and Draco.

"I've heard that you have a guest," Draco said, taking a sip of his tea.

"That's right," Sirius nodded. "She's upstairs, her illness is taking its toll on her."

"Why bother covering it up, Sirius?" Kit asked, walking in through the kitchen, plate in one hand, cup in the other. "You and I both know that I'm a monster."

"No you're not," Sirius frowned. "Stop calling yourself that."

"It's true," Kit said, putting both of her feet on the table, setting the glass on a coffee table and the plate on her lap. "Homunculi. What else is there to say?"

"Sorry Draco, Katz," Sirius apologized. "This is Kit, my guest."

"Major Katherine Mustang," Kit corrected, "Burning Light alchemist. Nice to meet you."

"Yes," Draco nodded, shaking hands with the alchemist, "Excuse me, but what did you mean when you said 'homunculi'?" Kit suddenly put down her plate, and jumped to the space in front of the Malfoys. Kneeling, she turned around and pulled down her pants a little, to reveal a bright rose-coloured tattoo.

"This is my Ouroboros tattoo," she explained, unaware of Draco's stare.

"Draco, stop staring!" Katz hissed, whacking her husband.

"Sorry," Kit frowned, looking over her shoulder. She stood up, pulling the jeans up as high as they could go before retreating to her seat. "It's probably because of the homunculus that belongs to that tattoo. I'm the host to the homunculus Lust."

"Explains that," Draco said dryly, shaking his head. "But I thought homunculi were impossible to create."

"In your world, yes," Kit drawled. "It was supposed to be in our world too. But there are rules made to be broken. I'm one of the less pure homunculi. All because of this," she growled, holding out a finger. The cut was still visible.

"I didn't hear this," Sirius added, "What has a tiny cut got to do with your 'monster'?" Kit leaned back in her chair.

"I had managed to create a philosopher's stone from the liquid stone blood in a homunculus that had crossed into this world years ago. The stone came in contact with the wound and entered my bloodstream," she explained. "I'm lucky. If my body hadn't accepted the stone's presence, I would be dead."

Draco looked dark, extremely dark. "So this form of immortality only has a slight chance of working?" he asked.

Kit shrugged. "They did it for the leader of our country," she said coyly, "They raised hundreds of children with the possibility that any of them could become the führer. But they went through twelve before the stone was accepted."

"Barbaric!" Sirius roared.

"Who do you think took part in stopping the crazy man?" Kit asked, narrowing her eyes. "It wasn't easy. It was hell."

"Did you kill them?" Katz asked. "With the killing curse?" Kit looked at the witch in confusion.

"Killing curse? I know no killing curse," she frowned. "I know the gate but not a killing curse." Sirius grumbled and shook his head.

"I should fill in the blanks here. Draco, Katz, Kit is from another world. She came here through an experiment that failed. Kit, in our world there are three forbidden spells. One of them kills." Kit nodded, taking in Sirius's information.

"Should I give them a demonstration of alchemy?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Just don't destroy anything," he said.

Kit snorted. "Me? I was working with the Elrics! If I were my brother then you'd have something to worry about," she grinned. She moved over to the fireplace. Scratching a circle in the ash, she touched it gently. The fireplace burst into life, and Kit returned to her seat. "Alchemy, the science of breaking matter down and reconstructing it in another form," she recited. She had heard the words from Edward's mouth so many times. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first law of Equivalent Exchange."

--------

"You're having a good day today," Sirius stated as they sat at the kitchen table.

Kit nodded. "I am," she agreed, taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"If you're going to be here for a while, maybe I should take you to Diagon Alley," Sirius suggested. "You could look for any alchemy books in the book store there, and we could get you a wand." Kit looked up as if she had been told this was all a bad dream.

"A wand?" she asked, disgusted. "A _WAND_? I'm an alchemist! I've got a tattoo! I've _seen the gate!_" Sirius cringed. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea.

"It was just a suggestion. You might find a way to make your alchemy more powerful." Hours later, the pair walked away from the Leaky Cauldron after having a peaceful lunch.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kit laughed. "Come on, let's see what this wandmaker can do with an alchemist." They entered Ollivander's wand store, the little man standing behind the counter.

"Ah, Sirius Black. And the alchemist," Ollivander seemed to ponder the girl. "Hmm, try this," he said, pulling out a wand and handing it to her. Without even reaching for it, all of them knew the wand was wrong. "On the other hand… perhaps try this one. Yes… this one," the wandmaker nodded, handing her a box. Kit was taken aback. On the box, was the exact salamander that her brother had used in his own transmutation array.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"It's… it's nothing," Kit answered, reaching out to the wand. She winced as it glowed, amazed as she picked it up and the air around her exploded as if her brother was right there.

"… I believe we have found your wand," Ollivander said shakily, nodding. "Ten and three quarters, mahogany wood. Salamander claw core." Kit stopped, shocked. It _was_ a salamander. "That will be seven galleons," Ollivander added. Sirius promptly pulled out the money and handed over the coins. "Good luck, Miss Mustang."

"How did he know my name?" Kit asked as they walked down Diagon Alley minutes later. "I didn't even – "

"We just accept that he seems to know everyone," Sirius answered. "Hey, feel like a pet? The house is really quiet with just two people." Kit shrugged. They entered the small store, lined with cages holding various animals of various descriptions. Bright, vermillion eyes stared at Kit from the darkness. As she approached the cage, she realised it was a black cat, staring at her curiously.

"Red eyes, just like an Ishbalan," she murmured.

"You want it?" Sirius asked. He felt that he somehow owed the girl something. Kit nodded. They handed over the 10 galleons for the cat, and continued through the alley. After a trip to Flourish and Blott's, the pair returned to Grimmauld Place.

---------------

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as Kit walked down to the library, searching for any of the Black family's dark magic books. On alchemy of course; she was curious.

"Kit?" The voice wasn't Sirius's. But it was familiar to her. "Kit! It's you! It's really you!" Kit looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. She screamed and started running when a suit of armour started chasing after her.

"Who are you?" Kit shouted. "I feel like I should know you!"

"Oh come on Kit," the armour stopped. Kit heard the clanking stop, as if it had been done with perfected ease. There would only be one person who could do that.

"Al?" she squeaked. The armour nodded. "Alphonse Elric? But… how? Why?"

"We had to tell Roy about the experiment, and that you had disappeared," Al answered. "Ed's devastated. He doesn't think you're still alive."

"And you possessed Sirius's suit of armour why?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to test a theory. And use it to try and find you." Kit sighed.

"When you go back, tell Fullmetal that I miss him. And I know what he was saying before the gate took me." Al nodded, before the armour shook and fell to the floor.

"Kit! Are you okay?" Sirius exclaimed, running down the corridor. The alchemist, smiling at the armour, nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Al, you better find a way to get you and your lousy brother here to keep me company!" she said, kicking the armour. She knew he wasn't there anymore, but it felt good to say it.

"Al? As in one of those alchemists you speak of?" Sirius asked. Kit nodded, turning around to continue to the library.

"Alphonse has an ability to possess items, armour is his speciality. He used that ability to cross the gate and search for me," she smiled, "to give his brother the hope he needs." Without another word, she started searching through the books.

"Don't forget," Lust frowned, "You won't just have your boyfriend come across with his brother. You've still got Envy on the loose." Ignoring the homunculus's comment about 'boyfriend,' Kit continued searching the books. She wasn't going to let the creature destroy Ed's life two times in a row.

* * *

Draco went to work the morning of October thirteenth in his office. Katz, always curious about what he did when he shut himself away, crept into the room. "I'm busy, Mum," he said, not looking up from what he was writing. Ignoring him, she walked along the book-lined wall, running her fingers over the spines. His brow was furrowed as he tried to focus on what he was doing. At last, he growled, "It's very hard to calculate these figures when you're traipsing about in here, Mother."

"Hmm," Katz finally said. "Perhaps we should hire a Muggle tutor to teach Emily math."

Draco jerked upright, his quill dropping from his hand. "I didn't realize it was you in here. What do you mean, hire a Muggle tutor?"

She shrugged and leaned against the bookcase. "If you're having such trouble with math just because I'm in here, then clearly whatever education you received in the subject was... inefficient. Muggles don't have spells and such to do math, so I figure a Muggle could teach it better than a wizard."

Picking his quill up, he frowned. "Why don't we talk about it more when she's... oh, you know, actually in the world?"

Her hands went to cover her belly, and it was her turn to frown. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Reparations," he replied, not looking at her.

It took her a moment to recall what those were. "You mean, like the ones Germany had to pay after the First World War?"

"Pretty much."

"The Ministry is making you pay reparations?" she asked, sinking into a chair. "Why? You didn't do anything."

When he looked up at her, his eyes were ice. "On the contrary, I conspired to murder Dumbledore. I was the key to getting Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I _was_ a Death Eater. Those are just the things I did. The family has to pay for what my father did as well." She went pale, and he continued on. "The Ministry ruled that the families of Death Eaters must pay reparations, and so every month I have to figure out how much we owe and make sure the money goes where it belongs. For example, some of it goes to Bill Weasley, because if it weren't for me he probably wouldn't have been scarred by Greyback."

"If you have to pay money every month, why did you go and have Cissa buy me all those clothes? Why waste the money we have left?"

"One, because you needed new clothes and I enjoy spoiling you," he replied evenly, his eyes still glittering icily. "Two, because we have plenty of money. Mother is resourceful and we not only have money invested in very good stocks, but we also have money in various banks in several countries. I am not grumpy about the money. I do not care about the money. I only wish money were enough to repair all the damage we've done. No Sarah, reparations make me grumpy because they are a monthly reminder of the wrongs I committed, and the wrongs my father committed."

Seeing that she'd curled into a ball in the chair, he sighed. "I'm sorry." She did not respond, merely watched him, her eyes shining with what appeared to be unshed tears. He went and knelt in front of her, saying the only thing that came to mind. "For the wretched of the Earth, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."

Having never had poetry (or what sounded like poetry) recited to her before, she sat up. "What was that?"

A light blush suffused his cheeks. "Song lyrics, actually."

"From?"

"Les Miserables."

She looked at him sharply. "I do not recall anything of the sort appearing in Victor Hugo's book."

"Of course not," he replied, standing and running a hand through his hair. "They're from the Broadway musical based on the book."

There was some vague recognition of the phrase "Broadway musical" in the back of her brain, but it was not solid enough to mean anything. "I want to see this musical," she asserted.

"I'll see where it's playing and get tickets," he promised.

"Also, what the hell is a musical?" She looked genuinely puzzled and, laughing, he bent and kissed her. "No, really," she insisted. "What is it?"

* * *

Two days later, as Katz read one of the many books in the Malfoy library, Draco played with her hair. She looked up at him. "Knut for your thoughts?"

"Have you thought about costumes yet?"

For a moment, she was confused. "For… oh. The party? No, not really. Why, did you have an idea?"

He nodded. "I thought perhaps we could be the Goblin king and queen."

Her book was forgotten as she stared at him. "You mean, dress like Jareth? Tights and all?"

"What, you think I can't pull tights off?" he asked, giving her a wounded look.

"I'm sure you can pull them off just fine," she replied, gazing at him with an amused glint in her eyes. "What I'm worried about is that you'll look too good in them, and I'll be fighting off lustful women all night."

His left eyebrow rose. "Oh really?"

She blushed. "You do have very nice legs."

The other one went up. "You think so?" That blush was positively adorable.

Standing, she said, "Yup. Now, if you're going to be Jareth, then you should be as authentic as possible."

"Obviously, but how are you – "

"I wish Jareth were here right now," his wife demanded, hands on her hips.

"Do you actually think tha – Oh, bloody hell." The Goblin King, in all his glory, appeared in a shower of glitter. "Merlin," Draco complained, brushing glitter off the couch, "d'you have to spray this stuff every time you appear? It'll take forever to get out of the carpet now, even with elf magic."

Jareth, ignoring him, bowed low and kissed Katz's hand. "My dear, you look positively lovely," he told her smoothly. She blushed, and Draco was instantly jealous.

"Oi, that's my wife," he said.

"My congratulations on your pregnancy," the fae went on, sitting in the chair opposite. Katz sat back down next to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her possessively. "Now, what did you need?"

"We're having a masque on Halloween," she explained. "You're invited of course, but Draco thought he might dress as you."

"Really?" Jareth asked, crossing his legs and propping his chin on his fist. "How interesting."

Katz nodded. "I was hoping you might help out with Draco's costume."

"Certainly, my dear. I'll help you out with yours, too." With that, he pulled out two crystals and flung them onto the table. Two piles of clothing appeared, one dark and one light. "The golden ivory is for you, Sarah," he said, "and the other clothing is for Draco. I'm sure you can handle any tailoring issues yourselves. I shall see you on All Hallows Eve." He vanished in another spray of glitter.

* * *

The night of the party, it was clear and cool. Thanks to Alice, the ballroom had been tastefully decorated in purple, black, orange, and silver. Katz stood admiring Alice's handwork when an arm wrapped around her waist. "Gorgeous, isn't it?"

She smiled up at her husband. "Alice really has a knack for this kind of stuff, doesn't she?"

He grinned. "I wasn't talking about the decorations, sweetheart," he replied, making her blush prettily. She was wearing the dress Jareth had given her, heavily embroidered Indian jacquard silk of a light golden hue. The whole thing had a beautifully intricate design and was encrusted with jewels. From her breasts up, the bodice was of silk jersey. The plunging v-neckline accentuated her growing breasts and the sleeves, which were cut in half at the shoulder, extended down to her elbow. Her back was bare, the jersey meeting with the silk before forming another V at her waist. Draco had given her a necklace of aquamarine flowers which had golden dancers dangling from them along with matching earrings. On her lower arms she wore matching gloves. Her hair was voluminous, with strands of gold wire and aquamarines set behind her ears. Aquamarines set in gold also sat in a tiara encircling her head, with one large stone centred on her forehead.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," she replied. He really did have nice legs, and those black tights accentuated them perfectly. A bejewelled vest covered a very ruffled shirt, with a glittering silver belt. Over those was a waistcoat, also jewel-encrusted. Huge shining stones sat on the backs of the shoulders. His hair was longer with blue streaks, and he had actually put on makeup. She smiled.

"Am I late?" Katz whirled. There stood Angel, wearing a kilt, a long brown wig, and blue face paint.

"No, not at all, Mr. Wallace!" she replied. He bowed and kissed the back of the proffered hand.

"Your Majesty, you are perfectly radiant this evening," he replied, glad that she had guessed his costume. "Please, call me William." He turned to Draco and bowed again. "Your Highness." Draco nodded back and Angel continued into the ballroom.

Then the Cullen family arrived, dressed up in various costumes of note.

"You two look splendid!" Alice greeted cheerily with a grin. "Isn't showing off legs fun?"

Jasper snorted beside her in an obvious attempt to cover up his amusement but not entirely succeeding.

"Of course it is," Rosalie agreed, tossing her curled blond hair. "Everyone is doing it."

"Queen Helen," Katz said graciously, dipping her head. "Prince Paris. And Snow White and the Prince! Mr. and Mrs. Solo, you both look lovely. Mr. Solo, kindly keep your blaster in its holster during the party. As for you, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, you're quite the pair."

"Braaaiiiinnnsss..." Draco's head jerked up, his eyes narrowing and hand going for his wand before he realized it was only Sirius. Kit followed behind him, arms outstretched, skin appearing to be falling off her face.

"Goblin King, Goblin Queen," the Cullens replied in unison with courteous nods back at them.

"I give you my word that my blaster will stay holstered, as long as there's no sign of trouble," Carlisle assured, sounding exactly like Han.

"And you two look quite lovely yourselves," Esme added in a very good impression of Leia's voice.

"And quite the pair," Edward said in an elegant British accent.

Thathien chuckled beside him as Sirius and Kit entered. "Zombies never fall out of style I see."

"Braaaaains," Kit replied, reaching out for Thathien's head.

"Now Kit," Katz admonished, "or, er, zombieKit, it's not polite to go eating guests' brains. Why don't you drag over to the refreshments table and get some punch?" As the alchemist and Sirius ambled off, Adrian and Spike entered, both in black trench coats and sunglasses. "Neo, Trinity! We are honoured you entered the Matrix to join us!"

Thathien appeared nonplussed, even laughing as Kit and Sirius went off in search of drinks.

"Nice shades," Rosalie said to Adrian and Spike, looking at Emmett. "We should find some like that."

"Totally," Emmett agreed, sweeping her off into a dance.

Alice snickered. "So, how are the two of you lovebirds?"

"We're doing all right," Adrian replied with a smile. "Illyria keeps us on our toes. How about you and the baby?"

"Oh Vesper and I are quite well, thank you," Alice replied, chuckling as Jasper's arms wrapped around her. She looked over at Katz, who looked nervous and she knew why.

Katz and Draco wandered off to touch base with Narcissa and Snape, who were dressed as Christine Daae and the Phantom of the Opera. "Good turnout so far," Draco said, surveying the groups of people. Dumbledore had arrived dressed as a candlestick, which... was actually rather on par for the elderly wizard. There were many of Draco's friends, and Hermione had actually managed to drag Ron to the party. Luna Lovegood was there too, along with her date, who Draco thought was related to Newt Scamander somehow.

"It'll be time to tell them soon, won't it?" Katz said nervously. Draco nodded, pulling her close. "You'll be fine."

Thathien sighed softly as she leaned against Edward. "I am glad I'm not the host with that kind of pressure."

"Oh you will be when we hold a ball," Edward teased and laughed when she glared at him in a 'don't you dare' sort of way.

"If I didn't know you were joking, you'd be sleeping out on the couch tonight," Thathien returned.

Alice snickered. "I taught you well."

"We might as well get it over with," Katz murmured. No-one had said anything about her scar, though she'd felt their eyes on her all night.

"Excuse me," Draco said loudly, and heads turned, conversation dying down. "Thank you all for coming out this evening. It's been wonderful to be able to catch up with everyone after my vacation and... secret marriage." He smiled. "All of you should have received invitations to the public wedding, which I will remind you is on December sixth. You probably greeted her earlier, but I'd like to take the time now to formally introduce my wife, Katz Malfoy." Gently he led her forward, and she blushed but held herself tall as everyone stared.

"It is wonderful to meet you all," she said bravely. She was a Gryffindor after all, and if she couldn't stand up to this lot then she had no right to call herself one. "I look forward to getting to know you better over the coming years." With a smile, she stepped back, bringing her husband's hand to rest on her abdomen.

"Ah, yes," he said, reading her body language. "We'd also like to announce that we are expecting a new addition to the family around the end of March. That said, please enjoy the rest of the party."

With that, the volume rose dramatically as everyone began talking about the announcements. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Katz said, smiling a little.

"It wasn't bad at all," Luna observed dreamily with a smile. "Congratulations on the wedding and the baby! I can't wait to see you two get married again!"

"You aren't the only one," Narcissa replied as she joined them with a smile. "I think it's all going over well. Those who don't know you are quite impressed how you presented yourself." She patted Katz's hand gently.

"And they're all very admiring of your outfit," Alice chipped in with a huge grin. "Speaking of which, where's Jareth?"

"I'm actually not sure," Katz murmured. "I thought he'd said he'd come, but I haven't seen him. Then again, he is Fae and therefore can cleverly disguise himself."

"I take it you missed me," came a cultured voice from behind her. She whirled to face a naval officer wearing a powdered wig.

"J-Jareth?" she stammered.

He smiled and bowed. "Your Highness, you look positively ravishing."

"Sailor," Draco snapped, "that's my wife you're undressing with your eyes."

"Oh there you are Jareth, I have a little surprise for you." Alice grinned at his suspicious eyes. "I'll be right back." She skipped off and led back a woman wearing an admiral uniform, her black hair pulled back into a single braid down her back. "May I present Sarah as Admiral Tavira to Your Majesties. Sarah, this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy... I daresay you already know Jareth."

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah said with a small smile at Draco and Katz, turning to Jareth. "Yes, we are... acquainted."

Alice looked at Draco and Katz, winking and scooting away slowly with Jasper in tow.

"Come, darling. I've been meaning to introduce you to Theo." Draco took his wife's hand and led her away as Jareth stared at Sarah in shock.

"Sarah," he said.

"Jareth," she replied in a slightly quivering voice, holding out a hand. "It's good to see you again." Her eyes flicked to Alice off in a corner looking more like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ than any other person she'd met. "Quite the friends you've acquired... they're rather creepy in a way."

The fae chuckled. "A bit, but they can be amusing to be around." His face turned serious. "How have you been?"

"Missing pieces of the puzzle," Sarah murmured softly, meeting his mismatched eyes. "Trying to find a way to put them back. That's when Alice found me and dragged me here, insisting I be some character I didn't even know existed in the Star Wars universe... but that's another story," she added upon realizing she was rambling. "How've you been?"

"Lonely," he replied honestly. "Even with all the goblins around, I've been lonely. Perhaps that's why I've ventured out so often and made such friends." He smiled.

She chuckled softly. "Perhaps. It's a better alternative to almost going crazy." She looked away with an embarrassed expression. "But luckily I have most of my marbles... or at least I think I do. You may have a couple though."

Jareth's smile widened and he bowed. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may," Sarah said, her cheeks quite red as she accepted his hand and let him lead the way out to the floor.

"It's nice to see him smile like that," Katz said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you look lovely tonight," said Healer Brennan as Katz and Draco approached her.

"Healer Brennan, you make a wonderful Maid Marian," the elder witch replied, smiling.

"Oh, thank you. I don't think you've met my boyfriend, Theo." She indicated the reedy man next to her, who was dressed as Robin Hood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nott," Katz said politely.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Malfoy. Please, call me Theo."

Katz smiled at him and she and Draco walked off. The rest of the party passed smoothly.


	30. In Which There Is Fullmetal

(Holy crap this is chapter thirty.)

DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine. Kit is also not mine.

* * *

Though Severus Snape was loathe to admit it, the predicament of the young alchemist living at 12 Grimmauld Place intrigued him, so when she showed up at Malfoy Manor on November fifth asking to learn about Potions, he did not turn her away. Thus, he found himself with an audience that morning, as his niece had joined Kit.

Snape was going over ingredients, uncapping jars and showing their contents to Kit, who was taking notes. Katz was half paying attention, adding in tips of her own while browsing some of his books. After about the sixth interruption, he turned to her and said, "If you know so much, why don't you teach her?"

"Because," the young with replied, pulling a book from the shelf and smirking at him, "it's ever so much more fun to watch you do it. I'm actually rather surprised you didn't give her the 'foolish wand-waving, bottle fame, brew glory,' etcetera speech when you began."

He shrugged. "I don't think she's quite as much of a bumbling half-brained twit as most first years are."

"Yeah," Kit sniggered. "Unlike Roy, who'd probably blow up the potion and catch the book on fire."

"Oh lord," Snape half-groaned. "Not another one like Longbottom."

Katz couldn't help herself – she snorted.

Her uncle smiled. "As I recall, you were quite good at Potions. Is there a reason you weren't overly fond of it?"

The witch tilted her head, regarding him warily as she perched herself on one of the empty tables, book in hand. "Would you like the honest answer?"

"Please."

"You were scary. You're still a bit scary, to tell the truth, but not nearly as much."

Taken aback, he blinked. Then he smiled again. "Really."

"Of course, there's always the fact that you favoured the Slytherins over the Gryffindors. If you recall" – this she said with a slightly mocking tone – "you always liked Astoria Greengrass better than me, even though she was rubbish at Potions." Then she gave him a shy smile. "I am grateful that you let me brew potions in the classroom between classes, even though I'm sure you were quite suspicious."

He shook his head. "A bit. I was more worried that you were addicted to those pain potions, but you never seemed to be constantly drinking them."

"No," she murmured softly, her smile fading. "Only when it was too much… those cold, rainy days…."

"Now you're starting to sound like Edward!" Kit exclaimed. "Automail, it's always is more painful than normal when it's cold and rainy... he never complains, but you can see the pain in his eyes." She sighed.

"I'd like to meet this Edward," Katz murmured. "He sounds… interesting."

"So would I," Kit sighed, murmuring to herself, _'If only there was a way.'_

"I'm sorry," the witch replied. "I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"No, it's not your fault," Kit smiled. "It was my own fault; we didn't even know what we were doing. No surprise that it ended up the way it did."

"Still," Katz said, marking her place in the book. "I hope you can get back together with him soon."

"So do I..." Kit frowned. "We broke up ages ago, due to circumstances that put us both in danger. But it doesn't mean I don't still...." She shook her head. What good was thinking of the past going to do her if Envy suddenly walked in disguised as Ed?

"I think you need some tea." She set the book aside and stood. "Are you coming, Uncle? We can continue the lesson after lunch."

"Yes, a good idea." He set several jars aside and went to hold the door open for the two women.

-------

"Thanks, Katz," Kit sighed, leaning back in a couch with a cup of tea. "I miss him terribly, but I doubt I'll ever see him again. This situation I got myself into... it's just too messy to fix it."

Katz patted her knee. "I've seen things you wouldn't imagine. Trust me, dear. I think you'll find each other."

"I hope so," she sighed. "Anyway. Enough time walking down memory lane. How are you doing? Everything for the wedding going smoothly?"

"Oh, yes. The dresses arrived yesterday and most everyone we invited has responded. As far as I know, everything else is going well, but Cissa and Alice haven't been involving me overmuch. They keep saying I should concentrate on staying well, as if they know something's going to happen." The witch frowned. It was true, in nine days she'd have a day of horrid pain. It would, of course, be two years to the day since Vincent had tried to kill her. She hid her sigh by taking a sip of tea.

--------LATER THAT NIGHT-----------

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, hang on, just let me- ah, got it!"

Sirius and Kit left the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place and headed over, across the square, to the small variety stores to get some food. Entering the local bakery, Kit was gently prodded on the back. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Hermione.

"Hermione! How are you?" Kit asked, letting Sirius go off to order the bread.

"I'm good," the witch answered. "Do you think I could talk to you outside?" Kit shrugged, and quickly told Sirius before leaving the store with Hermione.

"I thought you were working at the ministry," Kit said as they walked down the street.

"Oh, yes, I do," Hermione said. She seemed a little jumpy. "I'm just picking up some things before I go home." Kit contemplated this. She had been to Diagon Alley – there was no need to come all the way out to King's Cross.

"… Are you sure? Wouldn't you have been better off shopping in Diagon alley?" Kit asked slowly. Hermione's eyes flickered purple. Kit suddenly felt that she shouldn't have left the store.

"I felt like something… different." The pair stood there in silence as Kit's hand smacked Hermione's face.

"Snap out of it! You wouldn't come out here, you would stay in the alley and said hello to Fred and George! It makes absolutely no sense why you would come all the way out here!" she shouted. "So tell me, why are you here, Envy?" Hermione grinned evilly.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," the homunculus answered, turning his arm into a pike and taking a swipe at Kit.

She stumbled backwards, narrowly dodging the blow. Quickly, she turned around and ran. She didn't hear Sirius come out of the store, and wouldn't have wanted to anyway. She continued running, making it out of the small village-like part of the town to get to a field. She stumbled, falling over and crying out in pain as Envy plunged his arm through her leg.

"You-" She inhaled heavily in pain. "Bastard!" She quickly scratched an array into the earth, and activated it, getting up and running away as Envy dealt with the small fire she had made.

"You've got to stop," Lust murmured. "That injury from his arm isn't going to heal for a long time, you've got to get back to Sirius!"

"But… I have no…" Even Kit's thoughts were getting ragged. She looked down at the injury, blood pouring out from her leg, dripping down and leaving a trail in the field. "… This is it… I can't…"

Her words were cut off as the sky near her glowed, and two bodies came through.

"Ed, you take care of Kit! I'll deal with Envy!" one shouted. He had long hair, held back in a ponytail. The other ran over to Kit catching her just before she collapsed, her knees giving out.

"Ed…" she whispered, muttering "Well well, we were _just_ talking about you. EAVESDROPPER," before continuing, "Stop Al. We can't use our alchemy like we used to here, he'll be slaughtered!" The pair looked out over the field to where Envy and Alphonse were fighting. A sudden flash of red came from the direction of the city, followed by second and a third.

"Dammit… we need to stop him long enough to get back to Grimmauld!" Kit grunted, crawling out of Ed's arms and whimpering in pain as she landed on the hard earth.

"Kit! What the hell are you-" Ed shouted, trying to help her up. The alchemist fought off his help.

"This is going to sting," she muttered to herself, before dabbing a finger in the pool of blood in her leg. Ignoring the pain, she proceeded to clear ground with her free hand, and wrote on the earth with her blood-covered finger.

"Wha- Kit, no. You're not strong enough to pull off that-" Ed pleaded, before she pressed a hand to the circle.

A loud rumble of thunder caused the fight to stop. All looked around at the sky above them. Kit quickly drew another circle with her other hand, whimpering as she covered the tip in blood from her wound. Activating the second circle, a loud crack of thunder and lightning lit the area as it came crashing down on Envy. Edward quickly picked up Kit's weakened body, and ran towards the others fighting the homunculus.

"Quickly!" Sirius shouted. He, along with Ron and Harry had come to help. "Before that thing wakes up!"

---------

Kit woke a few hours later, tucked up in her bed with her leg wrapped up in bandages.

"You took a nice long snooze there," Ed chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," she murmured. "Been better. Been worse." _'Much worse,'_ she thought to herself, remembering the agonizing pain when the stone entered her system.

"I can't believe we made it in time to save you," Ed said, running a hand through his fringe and grabbing the hair. "Al was right, but if we had been any later…"

"Ed. I'm okay." Kit moved herself so she could sit up. "But how are you? You've left everything you had back in Amestris on a whim to see me?"

"Not exactly," Ed said, scratching his head. "We've finally worked it out, how to travel through the gate with no toll. We gave a circle and the details of our report to Roy before we came through."

"But employing the same array would take a huge amount of power," she frowned. It had been part of the reason why she passed out.

"True," Ed nodded, before pulling out a stone. A red stone. "Some of your blood became this. If this is what I think it is…" Kit looked away. She was ashamed – she had become one of those monsters.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come." Her response was quiet, so quiet that he had to strain his ears.

"Don't talk like that, dammit!" he shouted. "Kit, we've managed to work with Ling and his homunculus side! What makes you think I wouldn't get past the possibility that you're a homunculus too?" Kit looked at him.

"Because these creatures destroyed our lives Ed. They forced Roy to break taboo, they caused all those wars, they-"

"Kit, that's the pure homunculus," Ed whispered, lightly touching her hand. "Greed was completely different to the other homunculi we knew." Kit sighed. Perhaps he was right. After all, Lust had become more like a protective conscious.

-----------

Several days later, dinner at Grimmauld Place became a bit awkward.

Kit poked her food. She couldn't bear the silence. Edward and Sirius were staring at each other. She had no idea what their problem was. Alphonse was trying, quietly, to eat. They continued for another ten minutes, before the alchemist cracked.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

"Him," Ed growled, "I can taste it, he's… how could you with that thing, Kit?" Ed asked. Kit blinked in confusion.

"How could I what?" she asked.

"Oh, playing innocent? Or did he drug you?" Edward's golden eyes pierced Kit like daggers. It finally twigged.

"You idiot!" Kit shouted. "I wouldn't do that! Geeze! Sirius is like… what, 40?"

"43. But yes."

"Exactly! Honestly Ed, do you think I'd get with someone older than my brother? Even getting with one of Roy's subordinates is pushing it!" Kit exclaimed. Ed grunted. Kit mentally headdesked. "I don't count you as Roy's subordinate, you never really did what he told you anyway."

* * *

Katz woke the morning of November fourteenth to rain falling against the windows. Despite the fire blazing merrily in the hearth, she shivered. Draco was still fast asleep, his ice-blonde hair splayed across the pillow, one cheek resting on a hand. Not wanting to wake him up, she slipped from beneath the covers and got dressed before heading down to the dining room. Her joints protested as she sat down at the table, half-wincing and half-smiling at Severus and Narcissa. "Good morning," she murmured.

"Good morning," Narcissa replied.

Severus eyed her critically. "Are you all right?"

"I –" She paused, cataloguing the twinges of nerves in her body before she spoke. "I'll be fine after one of your pain potions."

"I'll go get one," he told her, rising.

"Oh, Uncle, you don't have to go now; it can wait," she protested.

"My food can be reheated," he replied, and headed for the door.

Moments later, Draco entered the room. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "You had me worried."

Katz waved his concern away. "What for? I'm fine."

He frowned at her. "No you're not. Your scars are bothering you, aren't they?"

"Maybe a little," she muttered, staring at her hands. She knew Adrian had told him today was the anniversary of Vincent shooting her. If the previous year was anything to go by, she would be in pain for most of the day, and prone to… flashbacks. However, that didn't mean her husband had to baby her.

"Liar," he said. "Sev said he was going to get you a potion. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were fast asleep. I could make it down one flight of stairs, Draco."

"So? What if you had fallen and hurt Emily?"

She stood, glaring at him. "I'm not some fragile porcelain doll. I can walk by myself."

"You could hardly hold yourself up in June!"

"I didn't have medication back then," she replied tartly. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own today."

"Sarah." His eyes glinted dangerously. "You're going to go lie down."

"No," she snapped, her own eyes flashing. "Today is not a bad day."

"Yet," he replied, half-growling.

"June was relatively normal," she continued. "You have not seen a bad day. Pray you never will. I am not going to lie down. I am going to work." Draco's jaw worked, and she could tell he was barely holding himself back from yelling. She turned to Narcissa. "I am going to my study. I'll have Mindy bring my breakfast there. If Uncle wants he can send the potion up with her. As for your son, I am not going to speak with him until he treats me like a human rather than some glass doll, and unless he apologizes before sundown, he will find his bed cold and empty tonight."

"Apologize for what?" Draco demanded, incredulous, but she had turned and was limping out of the room.

---------------

"Katz, dear, you have visitors."

The witch did not look up from her work as she replied, "I'm busy."

"You really are far too much like Sev," Narcissa sighed. A plate full of food (cold by now) and an unopened potion vial sat on the desk, ignored by her daughter-in-law.

"I've always been like this," was Katz's reply as she scribbled something next to the diagram she'd been drawing.

"Just like Ed then," Kit added, poking her head around the corner. "Don't tell Draco I said this; but he called me and said you were having a bad morning. So I brought a certain someone with me."

Katz rested her elbows on the desk and kneaded her forehead. Did she really want company right now? Then again, knowing Kit's personality, she really didn't have a choice, did she? "Come on in, then," she muttered, waving her wand to conjure a couple of plush, comfortable armchairs.

Kit grinned, and grabbed Ed's arm - his flesh one - causing the alchemist to gasp and protest as he was dragged into the study.

"Kit! Kit, stop that! KIT! THAT HURTS DAMMIT!" Edward shouted.

"What, would you prefer I pull on your automail?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ed whimpered. "All right, all right, you win."

Kit smirked. "Katz, this is Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric. Ed, this is Katz Malfoy."

This caught her attention, and Katz propped her chin on her right hand, regarding the light-haired young man over her reading glasses with interest. "So you're Fullmetal," she said.

Ed turned with a groan to Kit. "You told her my other name!" he complained. Kit turned away.

"At the time I didn't think that you both would actually come through the gate," she muttered. "So don't get bitchy about me thinking about you when I had no hope of seeing you again, you fullmetal fool."

"You don't appear to be fully made of metal, though," the witch added. "I confess I am slightly disappointed." She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and turned back to her work. "Then again, Kit had also led me to believe that you were taller."

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGA-" Ed started, ranting. Kit quickly grabbed a hand, unaware it was his automail arm, and created a spark of electric alchemy. "YEOOOOOOWOWOWOWOOWOW! KIT! That's my automail! Stoooooop!"

"Oh well," Kit sighed, taking her hand away, "it shut you up. That's all that counted."

Katz smiled to herself. It was, apparently, very easy to set Edward Elric off. "Five grams of dittany," she muttered, writing it down as the electrical charge in the air wore off.

"Dittan- Katz." Kit's voice went deep, dark and serious. Ed noted that she was very much her brother when it came to showing concern. "You haven't touched that food, or drunk the potion that Professor Severus prepared for you."

"I'm fine," Katz replied shortly, not raising her head. "Chopped daisy roots...."

"Katz, look at me!" Kit shouted, throwing her fists to her side. Ed looked at her hands worriedly. Somehow Kit's circle-less, hand-less alchemy was very active today. "Tell me why you're trying to ignore the food."

She finally set her pen down and did as the female alchemist asked. "I'm not ignoring the food," she replied evenly. "I just discovered that I was not hungry and haven't called Mindy to come get the plate." As her luck went, her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. "Bugger," she muttered, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Guilty as charged," Kit said victoriously. She walked over to the plate, and scratched a circle into the metal with a stray pen. Pressing a finger to it, she shrieked and ran backwards as the plate burst into flames.

"... You Mustangs never were good with fire. Always had to burn stuff, didn't you?" Ed said, shaking his head.

Shaking her own head and trying to hold back a smile, Katz waved her wand at the plate, putting out the fire. Then she pointed her wand at the teapot sitting on the table by the door and it and three cups floated over to the desk. Another flick, and the tea was steaming. "I apologise for not offering you anything when you came in. I was still a bit... peeved. Would you like some tea? If you want some food I can have Mindy bring some up."

"I'm fine, but motor mouth here might want something," Kit answered, poking Ed.

"I resent that statement!" Ed pouted.

"I heard Al's stories, it's true and you know it." Kit grinned, taking a seat with one of the cups. "But maybe you should get some for yourself, Katz."

"Well, obviously," the witch murmured. "Mindy!"

The elf appeared with a crack. "Yes Mistress? Oh no! What happened to Mistress's food?"

"Bit of an accident. Could you bring me up a fresh plate, and" – she turned to Ed – "did you want anything?"

"Naw, I'll be fine, thanks for the thought though!" Ed smiled.

"Very well. Just a plate for me, Mindy, thanks." The elf nodded and disappeared with another crack. They sat in silence for a moment, Katz rereading what she had been writing as she sipped her tea, then Mindy reappeared.

"Here is Mistress's food, and some biscuits Weeble is sending for the guests," the elf squeaked.

"Wonderful. Thank Weeble for me, will you? That's all I need for now." Mindy nodded and headed back off to wherever she had been before Katz had called her. Katz slid the plate of biscuits across the desk and lifted a fork before pausing and asking, "You don't mind me eating in front of you, do you?"

"No, we just had breakfast," Kit smiled, before frowning. "Not that it was exactly the most exciting of affairs." Ed huffed. "I still don't see what your problem with Sirius is, Ed. I told you that there's nothing going on between him and me."

"You know," Katz said, waving a bite of sausage around on her fork, "while we were in Middle-Earth, I got the impression that Sirius... well." She set down her fork and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I'd rather gotten the impression that he didn't fancy women."

"Yeah right," Ed snorted, "He's just like any other dog I know, he'll fu-"

"EDWARD!" Kit shouted. "Please don't tell me you were talking about _Roy_ there too!" Edward smirked.

"Would it be lying if I was?" he asked, innocently.

"Hey now," Katz said, frowning. "Don't say things like that. Sirius was very kind to take Kit in, despite the risk of her setting his house on fire."

"Doesn't mean that I don't have the right to not trust him," Ed muttered.

"Seriously Ed, what is your problem?" Kit growled. "Would you prefer me to have died in a park from exhaustion instead of being saved?"

Katz eyed the teapot speculatively as she chewed a bite of toast. How much would it hurt him if she threw it at his head? "Oh," she suddenly said, turning in her swivel chair and opening a small door in the wall, "I forgot to ask if you needed anything in your tea. Milk?" She pulled the small decanter of said liquid from the cleverly-hidden refrigerator and set it on the desk.

"That'd be great," Kit answered, nodding as Katz handed her the decanter. "How are you feeling now? Better?"

"Oh yes," the witch replied, adding milk to her own tea when Kit had finished with the decanter. She set the empty plate aside and looked at Ed. "Would you like some milk in your tea, Mr. Elric?"

Edward however didn't seem to hear Katz, as he stared blankly.

"Ed?" Kit whispered. "Earth to Edward; you there?" She gently touched his shoulder and he jumped, falling to the floor and backing away as he screamed.

Katz leapt from her chair, wand out. "Oh, blast these things," she growled, yanking the spectacles from her face and tossing them onto the desk. "What's wrong with him?" Men screaming was something she had honestly hoped to never hear again, not after Helm's Deep.

Kit rushed to his side. "Ed, Ed it's me. Snap out of it!" she said, gently trying to get his eyes to focus.

"N-No, Kimblee, stay away, stop, no-" Ed suddenly changed where he was looking. He started backing away from whatever he thought was there, Kit only just managing to catch "No, fuck no, leave us alone Wrath!"

"He's having a daymare," Kit said, turning around to Katz. "We saw some horrible things during a war against the core of the army, the homunculi-" Kit stopped and shrieked, as blood started to pour from her arm. She turned around to find Ed cradling his automail arm, looking at it in shock.

"Today is clearly not a good day for anyone," Katz replied dryly, grabbing the tea towel and applying it to Kit's arm. "Sit and apply pressure for a moment. I'll heal it once I get a better look." Then she turned to Ed. "Edward. Are you with me?" she softly asked.

Ed nodded slowly, staring at Kit's wound bleeding.

"I... I'm so sorry Kit, I didn't-" he murmured.

"Ed, you thought I was Kimblee," Kit whispered. "You know I hate that bastard. I don't blame you for attacking what you thought was him." Edward looked away.

"_Aguamenti_," Katz murmured, pointing her wand at the teacloth so that it became wet. She patted some of the blood away, then muttered something and prodded Kit's arm with her wand. The wound healed itself instantly, and the witch magically cleaned the cloth before wetting it again and wiping the rest of the blood from the alchemist's arm. Then she repaired her sleeve. "There, good as new," she said brightly, Banishing the teacloth before turning to Edward and frowning. "I would appreciate it if you transmuted your arm back." With that, she slowly manoeuvred herself back into her chair. Now that the adrenaline was gone, her joints ached more than ever.

Edward quickly complied, and restored his arm to normal. "Sorry," he sighed. Kit wondered what had happened to make Ed suddenly start daymaring about the homunculi. He had been worse in the year she had spent in his company after the war, but by the time she fell through the gate he was the same old Ed again.

The witch smiled at him, unconsciously rubbing her forearm. "I've gotten them too," she told him, her voice quiet. "Kit, your arm's all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for that," Kit smiled. Edward still wasn't looking at her. She was going to have to correct that and find out what was on his mind when they got home.

"Oi," Katz said sharply, causing Edward to look at her. "You need a biscuit." She held the plate out to him. "Take one. Take them all. You look like your blood sugar's low." Her eyes flickered to his companion. "Kit, you eat some too." What on earth had these kids been through? Ha. Kids. They weren't even five years younger than her, and she felt like mothering them. Free hand moving to her belly, where Emily fluttered reassuringly, Katz tried to look sternly at the alchemists. "Eat the biscuits," she repeated. "From what I've heard, Sirius has to buy them from the shop, and those are usually rubbish."

"She's right," Kit nodded. "I tried the biscuits once. Needless to say I never bothered with them again." Ed took a biscuit, and quietly munched on it. Kit frowned. Generally Fullmetal mowed into anything eatable he was given. Maybe it was because his body wasn't sustaining Al's anymore. "Ed, are you really okay?" she asked, suddenly wishing Hawkeye was with them. But then there were times, times when Ed wouldn't want to burden anyone with his inner turmoil.

Katz frowned. Clearly this was not normal behaviour for the boy. "Edward, would you like to lie down? You wouldn't have to leave the room; you're small enough that you can fit on the daybed in the corner." Maybe if she got him angry he'd snap out of his funk.

"I'm okay." His reply was hollow. Kit frowned.

"Katz, please excuse whatever mess this creates," she pleaded, before running towards Ed, jumping up in the air and landing a kick to his shoulder that sent him flying backwards out of his chair. She hoped that he would respond to a spar. Even if she did get thumped.

"Oh, take it into the hall, won't you?" the witch replied, rising with a wince. The pain was getting worse. "I mean, I can fix anything you break, but the hall has plenty of room if you really must fight."

Kit sat on the floor, frowning. Ed wasn't responding. "Dammit, snap out of-" Kit stopped suddenly as her eyes started to change, turning bright purple as Lust took over.

'_Oh no,'_ Katz thought. This was not good. If Lust was taking over... who knew what would happen? She tried one last thing. If it didn't work, then damned if she was getting in the middle of any fight that took place. Stalking over to the young man, she slapped him and yelled, "FULLMETAL!"

"Huh?" Ed blinked, shaking his head. "Katz? Kit? What's- oh no, Kit, hey, don't give in to-"

"Aww," Lust pouted. "I was hoping there was going to be a fight. It's been too long since I've fought." The homunculus's teeth glistened in the light of the study.

"Lust, let her go," Ed said harshly, "Stop it, and let her go!"

Oh, so a full on physical assault didn't work, but a _slap_ did. Katz held herself back from hitting Edward again and instead looked at the homunculus. "Lust," she said as pleasantly as she could, "do me a favour? If you're going to fight the squirt, do it in the hall? I quite like my study the way it is." Pain shot through her thigh, and it was all she could do to hold herself upright. She clutched one of the bookshelves. "Stupid rain," she muttered through her gritted teeth.

"K-Katz," Kit's voice strained out of Lust's mouth. "A-are-"

"Dammit, let me go!" Lust screamed. "Stop fighting-"

"Stop it Lust-" Ed shouted, ready to attack, when Kit held up a hand.

"No, don't attack her," Kit said quietly, puffing. She had won, this time. "She'll just attack back. And besides, she shares my body, remember?"

Katz was trying to get herself closer to the floor, so there wouldn't be too much of a hard landing. Damn Draco, he'd been right. Her concentration devoted to this effort, she missed the changeover from Lust to Kit.

Ed quickly rushed to Kit's side. "Look at you both," he chuckled. "Katz, where can I take Kit to lie down? When I return I can take you back to your quarters if you want me to."

"Shut up, Fullmetal," the witch growled. "The room next door's got a bed in it. Draco insisted on it, the jerk. Hand me that vial before you go." As she lifted her hand to point to the object in question, another jolt of pain shot through her leg, and in the next moment she found herself on the floor, glaring at the alchemist.

Edward quickly pulled himself to his feet, holding Kit in his arms. He carefully grabbed the vial, and brought it back to Katz before taking Kit into the room with the bed. He could see that the mental battle with the homunculi took its toll on the human hosts.

"Stupid idiotic damned alchemists," Katz grunted, uncorking the potion and downing it in one swallow. It tasted horrible, but then again, most potions did. She heaved herself up and moved to the daybed in the corner. Draco had insisted on its presence as well. With a sigh, she laid down and waited for the painkiller to kick in.

"You okay Kit?" Ed asked, sitting on the end of the bed. The younger alchemist nodded.

"Yeah, I'm better," she sighed. "What about you? What was haunting you?" Edward looked away. Against her will, she got on all fours and crawled across the bed, kneeling before Edward. Gently, she placed a hand on his cheek.

"... It's Sirius," he whispered. Kit looked at his gold eyes, urging him to continue. "... He... he reminds me of... Kimblee..." Kit herself remembered the cold-blooded alchemist. He had nearly killed Ed when the pair were up in Briggs. It was because of him that Kit got mixed up in the mess, because of useless soldiers.

"... Sirius is nothing like Kimblee," she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'd never have anything to do with men like that... that.... that _BASTARD_."

"Sarah?" Draco had come into her study, and she grunted. "Are you all right?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, reaching for the blanket on the daybed. He walked over and tucked the blanket around her.

"Finally took the potion, hmm?" he asked her, and she didn't have to look at his face to know he was smirking.

"Asshole," she replied, not opening her eyes.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You stubborn, beautiful woman."

She was smiling as he left the room.

"Is it bad of me to also see parts of Roy in Sirius too?" Ed asked timidly.

"... you WHAT?" Kit exclaimed. "I don't know; you see part of my brother in him, and part of a madman that nearly killed us all!"

Draco knocked on the wall outside the room Kit and Ed were in before entering. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Kit smiled, jumping off the bed. "How's Katz?"

"Sleeping, or nearly," he replied, leaning on the wall. "Did she only just now take her painkiller?"

"Yeah," Ed answered, standing. "She was determined not to, but we eventually got her to."

"Stubborn as a mule, she is," Draco told them fondly. "Then again, she's had to be in order to survive."

"Sounds just like you and Al," Kit added, nudging Ed. Chuckling, he nervously shuffled his feet.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Al and learning more about both of you," Draco said warmly.

"As we look forward to learning more about your world," Ed smiled. "I'm hoping that Kit's research into how your magic works can help us decipher the reason why our alchemy doesn't work as strongly here."

The wizard nodded. "I know Katz was looking into a couple of things. If you'd like, I can show you the libraries."

Kit bounced. "Would you?" she chirped. "I'd love it!"

"Of course. Just follow me." He led them out the door, down the corridor, and to a pair of double doors, which he flung open.

"Books!" Kit and Ed cried. Before either Draco or Kit could stop him, Ed ran into the library.

"!"

Draco flipped the light switch, illuminating the room. "Katz had a bit of an organising spree in October, so all the books are catalogued using something called the Dewey decimal system. She listed every single book in the libraries in that." He pointed to a huge book lying on the table in the middle of the room. "There's another smaller library by the drawing room. It's mostly Potions related; Sev likes to have those books close by. It's just down the hall; there's a plaque on the door. Katz told me she noted which library each book was in, so hopefully you shouldn't have much trouble." Turning, he indicated the stairs on either side of the room. "Obviously there's another storey. Feel free to look around, but no food or drink."

Kit and Ed nodded, but weren't really paying attention. Already familiar with the system, they had run off to various parts of the library, looking at all the different books. Every now and then, one would pick up a book, read a bit, and then run over to the other pointing and whispering.

The wizard watched them, amused. They were just like Katz was with books. After a few minutes, he pulled a book from one of the shelves and seated himself in an armchair. His wife would be fine for now.

Ed and Kit, exchanging whispers and mutters over a book on the second floor, suddenly stopped. A scream echoed throughout the library.

"That..." Kit whispered.

"Katz," Ed nodded. They abandoned the book on a nearby desk, and ran to find Draco and Katz.

The witch was standing in the hall, regarding her husband with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco blinked at her, confused. "I live here."

"No you don't. Go away. Leave me alone."

"Sarah - " He started forward, reaching out to grasp her wrist, but she backed away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"Calm down," he replied. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You always say that." Her voice was whisper-quiet. She looked away. "Dammit, where's Calista?"

He grabbed her arm. "Sarah, you need to lie down."

"Let me go!" she shrieked, shaking him off and hurrying down the corridor. Suddenly, she screamed and fell to the floor.

"Katz!" Draco, Ed, and Kit hurried to her.

She looked up at them, betrayal in her eyes as she clutched her left foot. "You - you shot me. I can't believe you - no. Put the gun down, Vince. You don't want to - do you really want to kill me?" She cried out again, a hand moving to her shoulder. "Why?" she demanded, tears coursing down her cheeks. "I'll come back, I - you cheated on me. I thought - I loved you! You - " There was a pause and Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Sweetie, you need to wake up," he told her, kneeling.

"I'm not stupid!" she yelled, then shrieked again as she jerked backward. "You _are_ going to kill me, aren't you?" Briefly, she looked down at her stomach. "I guess there's only one thing to do."

She made to crawl away, and actually got several feet down the hall before screaming again and curling into a foetal position. "Out - out of bullets, then?" A soft laugh issued from her lips as she watched them with hazy eyes. "Won't be much longer... these t - torso wounds are - they'll bleed out. Better run - run now, or f-finish the damn job." Then she smirked. "Or are you too chicken to cut - to cut my throat?" Her eyes closed as her head dropped to the floor. "I... can't breathe. You - I - " She fell silent, her body going limp.

"Shit. Shit, what the hell do we do?" Ed asked, panicking. Kit frowned.

"Draco, take her back to her room. Ed, didn't Al spend more time studying medical alchemy from Mei?" she asked. Ed nodded.

"You want me to go ca-"

"No, you go with Draco. I'll go find the professor, and call Sirius to bring Al here." With Kit's commands, all three went their separate ways.

"I'll fucking kill him," Draco growled as he carried Katz into the bedroom beside her study. He laid her in the bed, tucking the sheets around her.

"Kill who?" Ed asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Vincent Bush. He's the one - you heard her talking to 'Vince,' yeah? He - he tried to kill her. It's been two years to the day. She's had stuff like this before, but never - never this bad." The wizard could feel the fury rising. You had to mean it to successfully pull off an Unforgivable Curse, and he felt like he could do twenty of them at once. Turning, he stalked out of the room in order to viciously kick something without waking Katz.

"Sounds almost like Kimblee," Ed muttered, turning from where he had watched the elder wizard storm out. He watched Katz, now sleeping soundly.

"He did more than just try to kill her," Draco replied softly. "She never talks about it, but I know she's dreamed of it more than once." His hands clenched.

Ed crossed his arms as he lent on the doorframe. "You wouldn't want to have met Kimblee. Vincent sounds like a crazed version of a woman I know who's trigger-happy," he commented. "Kimblee was a state alchemist during the Ishbalan war. They called him the Red Lotus or Crimson Alchemist - his speciality was _blowing shit up_."

The wizard sighed. "It's probably better that she didn't. She was messed up enough with Vince."

"Mm," Ed sighed, holding out his automail hand, stretching it. "Kimblee messed up a lot of people, but... I can't believe we actually managed to get back to some sort of normality."

"That's because we locked away those memories Ed," Kit snapped. He frowned, clutching a fist with his automail. He didn't want to speak about any of that here, nor did he want to upset her.

"Kit. What did Sev say? Is Al coming?" Draco had decided to drop the subject of Kimblee and focus on his wife. Had it been like this last year? Maybe he should call Adrian.

"No need to talk about me," Al's voice said, as he hurried into the room. He walked over to Katz, watching her sleeping form.

"You got any idea?" Ed asked, peering over his brother's shoulder.

"Uh huh, it looks like the same sort of daymares that you got, brother," Al stated.

"... And how did we fix those?" Ed asked. He couldn't remember what their cure was.

"I'm afraid to say that the way we cured it was through time. Patience and time, that's what cured them. And Kit, she helped cure you of your daymares."

Draco found himself running his hands through his hair again. "Well, she did say I helped with the nightmares, but... how on earth can I help with daymares?"

"Hold her," Ed said. He looked away from Kit. This was going to be awkward to explain with her there. "... Whenever Kit held me during my daymares, her warmth calmed me down. It was comforting, like I was a kid again and my mother was still alive."

"Even if she gets more freaked out? You saw her earlier. Could holding her make it worse?"

"Do you have a certain scent? Cologne or something?" Kit whispered. "She might smell it and recognize it." She wouldn't admit that she too had daymares like this, and that Ed was the only one who could help her through them. Every time she had buried her head in his chest, his scent managed to calm her. It was nothing like the ash, the burning skin of Kimblee.

"I - " Draco paused to think for a moment. "She always tells me I smell like cedar and soap. And she does really like that Dior aftershave. Vincent apparently used cheap, stinky stuff."

"Then make sure you have that sort of scent," Kit said, "if you want to have any hope of calming her daymares." She avoided eye contact with Ed, trying not to say obviously that she was thinking of her daymares and him.

"Right." Draco's head jerked up as there was a low moan from the direction of the bed.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

He got the rubbish bin there just in time. Once Katz was done, he handed her a glass of water. "You all right?"

Katz frowned, sitting up. "It happened again, didn't it?" she asked softly. "I - I had a flashback, right?"

"The more appropriate term may be daymare," her husband told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was like I was back in New York, in that apartment," she whispered. "I didn't do anything... anything...? Oh Merlin, I'm so embarrassed."

"Seems to be a reoccurring theme among victims of daymares," Kit noted, quickly looking to Ed, before looking away again. "Come on, let's get some lunch. We can discuss what happened over some food."

With Draco's help, Katz got out of the bed, and actually made it halfway to the dining room before she fell to her knees with a soft grunt. Her arms wrapped around her midsection.

"You all right Katz?" Kit asked, watching carefully as she was assisted by Draco.

"I - my stomach. He shot me around here, and - it hurts. God, it hurts." She doubled over in pain. "Em - Emily," she gasped. "What - what if - " Katz was unable to finish the sentence aloud. What if this was hurting Emily?

"Kit, I'm no good with this kind of stuff," Al frowned.

"Right, go find Professor Severus and get him to call a healer. We'll help Katz," Kit said.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," the witch whispered. They were her guests, and she was the one incapacitated. What kind of a hostess was she?

Draco knelt and hefted her into his arms bridal-style. "Sarah," he said sternly as they headed back to the bedroom, "it is not your fault the bastard shot you. All you need to worry about is staying healthy."

Ed and Severus ran out of the basement to meet up with the Malfoys and Kit. "I've Flooed Poppy, she'll be here any second," Snape said.

"Thanks," Katz murmured. "Draco. Draco, put me down. I'm going to be sick again." He set her down and Snape produced another bin. Poppy had arrived by the time she finished vomiting. "I don't think there's anything left in there," she said wryly, accepting the glass of water Draco handed her and taking a sip.

"In bed with you," the mediwitch ordered, and Katz was only too happy to comply. Poppy busied herself with checking her and Emily's vital signs.

Kit sighed and took a seat in one of the armchairs on the other side of the room.

"You all right, Kit?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kit answered, avoiding eye contact. She didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Little Emily is fine," Madame Pomfrey announced a couple minutes later. There was a collective sigh of relief. "However," she continued, "her mother appears to have a touch of the flu." The mediwitch smiled. "You should both be fine, just make sure you get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids."

"And here I thought it was the hole in my lung making it hard to breathe," Katz muttered. When Draco looked at her, alarmed, she smiled. "It's not there anymore. Muggle doctors sewed it up and Adrian made sure they did it properly. It just sort of twinges now and then." Turning back to Poppy, she asked, "So you're sure Emily's all right?"

"The picture of health. Now, I suggest you take some of the pain potion Healer Brennan prescribed and have a kip."

"But I just had a nap," the witch protested feebly.

"No buts," the mediwitch said sternly. "Severus, why don't you fetch the potion and one of those horribly boring Potions theory textbooks you like so much."

Snape rolled his eyes, but left the room to obtain the aforementioned items.

Kit sniggered at the mediwitch's comment. "Well, that certainly was exciting. But I think we should head home," Kit said, stretching. "I really need to get back to my research. Draco, don't hesitate to Floo me if she starts being irrational, okay?" she said to the wizard.

"Certainly," he replied as Severus returned. He took the vial from his godfather, uncorked it, and handed it to Katz, who downed it with a grimace. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," he added. "If there's anything we can do to repay you, please don't hesitate to ask." Poppy smiled, shaking her head, then left. Draco turned to his wife. "Budge up, then. I fancy a kip myself."

"But, the bed - " she began, but suddenly found it wider. "I - "

"Just lie down," her husband replied. He went and shook hands with Ed and Al. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Thanks very much for your help. You too, Kit. If you need anything from the library, Floo on over and get it - just make sure you keep a record of what you borrow, yeah?"

"Of course!" Kit grinned. "Thank you Draco. I'll make sure to pop around more regularly. Come on boys, let's go home." Ignoring their protests, Kit grabbed the brothers by their arms and headed towards the fireplace.

"See you later," the wizard replied as he slipped off his shoes. He climbed into the bed beside his wife and pulled her close. She buried her face in his shirt, inhaling deeply. Snape sat down in the armchair on the other side of the bedside table. "Sev, you don't have to stay," Draco said.

"Poppy clearly thinks reading this 'horribly boring' Potions text is going to help Katz sleep, and I am willing to try it. So shut up and listen."

"There's the old Snape," Katz murmured, yawning as he began to read. Within fifteen minutes, all three of them had fallen asleep.

------------LATER THAT NIGHT---------------

Ed tossed and turned in his sleep.

**Flashback**

"Precious little Katherine," Kimblee cooed. "Your precious little Katherine, what are you going to do now you little brat?" Ed looked on. There was Kit, covered in blood and curled up in a foetal position.

"You… BASTARD!" Ed shouted, slamming his hands together. He ran forwards, but was blown away as a landmine exploded.

"Nice try, Fullmetal," Kimblee smirked. "Now, I'll finish what I started." Ed watched on, paralysed as his automail failed to move, Kit's screams ringing in his eardrums. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing.

**End Flashback**

Golden eyes opened with a start. Sighing, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood. He left the small room and headed down to the kitchen, searching for a cold drink.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Ed turned around to find himself face to face with Sirius. "Oh, it's you," Ed said, sighing in relief. "I couldn't sleep, I needed a drink." Sirius looked at the young man in confusion.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, boy," he said, gently guiding Ed towards the kitchen. "Come, let's talk about this over some cold lemonade."

Once they had their drinks and were seated, Sirius asked the poor boy what was on his mind.

"… It was a nightmare, a slightly distorted version of the reality I lived through," Ed answered. "It… It's part of the reason why I've been so hostile. I'm sorry, it's just you look… so much like him…"

"I look like whom?" Sirius asked.

"Major Kimblee," Ed answered. "A crazy alchemist, with a specialty in bombs – blowing shit up. He had a philosopher's stone, and nearly killed me during my time up in Briggs, the north snow base of the military." Sirius frowned.

"A crazy soldier?" he asked. Ed shook his head.

"Kimblee was worse, much worse," he whispered. "He worked for the homunculi. Not only did he try to kill me a number of times, he also…" His eyes strayed, and stopped in shock as he saw Kit crawling on all fours towards him. "Kit?"

She didn't answer, instead choosing to latch onto Ed's leg, burying her head into it. Kneeling down, Ed pulled her up into his arms, cradling her on his lap. He gently stroked her long, black hair, staring at it with hollow eyes.

"I should have been there for her," he whispered. "I should never have let that bastard… I should never have let that bastard touch her."

"You mean this Kimblee… did something to Kit?" Sirius asked. Edward nodded.

"_Precious Little Katherine_, he taunted," Ed muttered, "He degraded her. He tortured her, he… the bastard raped her, he burned her, and he did anything and everything he could." Sirius looked from the furious boy, to the woman gripping onto his shirt for dear life. What the hell had these children been through?


	31. In Which Katz And Draco Get Married

Despite still being slightly under the weather, Katz had insisted that they not cancel their plans to see Les Miserables in Cardiff. Therefore, they Apparated on November eighteenth to an empty alley near Cardiff Bay with Kit and Edward. After checking that the coast was clear, they stepped out of the alley only to come face to face with a very attractive looking man. He had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, a cleft chin, and a winning smile. He also appeared to be wearing a coat better suited to the forties. "Hello," he said.

Katz smiled. "Hello."

"Nice night for stroll. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. You are?"

"Married," Draco cut in.

Jack turned his brilliant smile on the wizard. "I wasn't asking you, cutie."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Draco's face, she took his hand. "We're Draco and Katz Malfoy, and this is Kit Mustang and Edward Elric." She looked at Draco. "Now, where's the show again?"

"What show are you going to?" the captain inquired, eyeing them critically. They'd dressed up, Draco and Ed wearing suits and Katz and Kit wearing dresses.

The witch glanced at her husband before replying. "Les Miserables."

The smile on Jack's face vanished. "You may want to rethink your plans," he said ominously.

"Really," Ed said. "Why's that?" Kit looked gorgeous in that dress and he wanted to see her in it for as long as possible tonight. She did not wear dresses often, after all. _'She'd look even better out of it,'_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of his head, and he blushed. _'Shut up,'_ he told the voice. _'You and I both know that it's not going to happen, especially not after Kimblee.'_

"Someone said something about a gas leak or an electrical failure or something," Jack replied.

"Wait a minute," Katz snapped, her eyes narrowing. "I think I've seen you before. You work with Torchwood, don't you?"

"Of course not!" Though his tone was affronted, the witch saw something flicker in his eyes.

"ALIENS!" she shrieked, suddenly losing her cool. "I swear I've had it up to here with freaking aliens! First I'm on the bloody roof of the apartment complex in New York one Christmas, and I swear to God if Adrian hadn't been there Vince would've pushed me off and claimed it was an 'accident.' And then there's some big to-do over by the Thames, Downing Street's getting blown up, there's a bloody great replica of the Titanic nearly crashing into Buckingham Palace, and that hospital disappeared!" She crossed her arms and glowered. "Sometimes, I really wish I'd never met the Doctor."

"Aliens, huh?" Ed smirked. "I've been itching to destroy something."

Katz's eyebrow rose. "What, other than my house?"

Ed went crimson. "Well, er…"

Kit was frowning. "Fullmetal, you're not on duty."

He grinned. "I never was back home."

As Kit ran a hand over her face, Katz turned back to Jack. "What the hell is going on, Captain Harkness?" she demanded.

"How do you know about the Doctor?" he asked in turn.

"Long story," was her tart reply. "What's going to happen at the theatre tonight?"

Jack was saved from answering her question by the arrival of a man who looked quite a lot like Spike, except with brown hair. "Well now, who's this handsome fellow?" he asked, eying Draco up and down.

"These are the Malfoys, John," Jack said. "Madams, sirs, this is Captain John Hart."

"We're pleased to meet you," Katz said, only out of politeness. She was still glaring at Jack.

"Oh are you?" John tapped his chin, regarding them thoughtfully. Then, without warning, he stepped forward and kissed Draco full on the lips. Draco shoved him backward and, after staring at him in shock for a moment, retaliated with a right hook that sent the brunette man reeling. When he came up, he was smiling. "Even better," he said, wiping his mouth. "I like my men feisty." He turned to Jack. "Can we tie him up, love?"

"There are other people here too, you know," Ed snapped.

John surveyed Edward, then said, "I don't want you; you're much too short."

The alchemist twitched, about to jump the man, but Kit grabbed his sleeve. "Why you," he growled. "You better be glad that Kit would kill me if I ruined this jacket."

"Captain Harkness!" Everyone turned to Katz. "I want an explanation!"

Once again, the leader of Torchwood was saved, this time by a familiar sound. "Is that the TARDIS?" he asked.

When the ship had finished materialising in the alley, the door opened to reveal the Doctor. "Oh, hello, Jack," he said, seeing the Captain in front of him.

"Doctor! Good to see you!" Jack strode forward, a smile on his face.

Then the Doctor saw Katz and the others. "Ah, the Malfoys. You're looking well. I don't suppose these belong to you?" He stepped out of the TARDIS, and was followed by a man with black hair in a military uniform, and then by a blonde woman carrying a small black-haired boy.

Kit stared. "Roy? Is that you?"

His eyes snapped to her face. "Kit?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you again too, Colonel Bastard."

Roy Mustang strode forward, growling, and grabbed the front of Edward's shirt, shoving him against the side of the building. "What the hell kind of notes were those, Fullmetal?"

"Detailed ones," Ed ground out. "If you thought they were shit then clearly you just skimmed, you lazy idiot."

"Is that any way to talk to a superior officer?"

"You're not superior here," Ed snapped.

"Roy." They all looked at the blonde woman. "Stop that. We made it through without cost. It worked. Calm down; you're upsetting your sister, and Hughes." It was true; the little boy's eyes were wide, his lower lip trembling.

"So what are you doing in Cardiff, Doctor?" Jack asked into the awkward silence as Roy let Edward go.

"Tracking an emotivore. What are you doing - oh, that's right. You're based here."

Roy was looking at his sister now. "Home. Now. That's an order, Katherine."

"You bastard!" she growled, an electrical charge growing in the air around her brother. "DON'T CALL ME KATHERINE!" With that, Roy found himself smoking slightly.

"That hurt," he told her, frowning.

"Good!" she grumped.

Ed approached Roy, quietly whispering to him. "You never heard what Kimblee was calling her, did you?" he asked.

"No," he replied, his brow furrowing. "Why?"

Katz braved the still-crackling air around Kit to grab her arm. "Calm down, hon. It's okay."

Kit sighed, but continued to glare at her brother. "I defy your order to return home," she growled.

"Why?" Roy demanded, crossing his arms.

"You didn't get your sight back from Truth," Kit said, muttering. "Look around you, Roy! I'm surrounded by friends. Even Ed and Alphonse want to stay here!"

He turned on Ed. "Is this true?"

Ed shuffled his feet. "Well, alchemy didn't rule in this world. I knew that from a previous visit-"

"Get to the point, Fullmetal!" Roy roared. Ed gulped.

"Right. We've found a new type of 'magic' as they call it, and are researching how we can use it with our alchemy," he answered.

"You always _were_ the scientist," Roy sighed.

"And besides," Kit added, "Envy is here. We should try and stop him before he manages to find some way to start making homunculi in this world."

"Nnngh," her brother said. "Fine."

"What are you complaining about?" Kit asked, poking Roy. "You _can_ cross through the gate now, remember. It's not like I'm really dead. You can come visit when you want."

"In fact," Katz put in, "we have a holiday specifically for being with family. It's technically based in religion, but we embrace it as a time for giving and loving. You could spend it with us, at Malfoy Manor."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Christmas?"

"I - er - yeah," Katz said, blushing. "I wasn't sure if you had it or not."

"We do," Kit muttered, "not that with a military family we pay any attention to it."

"Ouch, that burns Kit," Ed whimpered. "They had Christmas parties!"

"But did they ever get the day off on Christmas? Nooooooo..."

Katz smiled. "So, we'll see you at Christmas?"

"Yes," Roy nodded, turning around to walk away with Riza and his son. "Fullmetal! Take care of my sister. That's an order!"

"Doctor, Torchwood can take care of the emotivore. Why don't you get Mustang and his family back where they belong?" Jack asked.

"Oh, all right," the Time Lord muttered. "I had been hoping to see the show, but I'll catch it some other time. Come on then, back in the TARDIS."

"Ok, let's go," Kit said. "Ed, no transmuting your arm."

As the TARDIS vanished, an unnatural cold began to fill the air. Katz shivered, and Draco's brow furrowed. "That can't be right," he muttered. "I thought - I thought they were under control."

"Had what under control?" Kit asked. She didn't see what the problem was, when Ed twitched. "You okay, Fullmetal?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly. Kit frowned. It was too quick. She could tell; this sudden chill was giving his automail issues. Gently she took his hand and sketched a little circle on it, activating the warmth-inducing array.

Draco and Katz exchanged a look. "Dementors," the wizard said. "That chill in the air? They feed on happy thoughts; literally sucking warm from the air and from you. Sarah - " Katz had swayed, and he grabbed her, helping her stay upright. "Sarah, sweetie, stay with me. I know you were in Dumbledore's Army. You know the spell. Come on, use it!" He pulled his own wand out, thought hard of his wife's smiling face, of their daughter, and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery ferret burst from the tip of his wand, but was no match for the approaching Dementor, and faded away.

Kit looked at the hooded creature. "Ed, you have your gloves?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah... why do you...?" he questioned, handing them over. Kit quickly put them on, and started rubbing her hands.

"Lesson number one in lightening alchemy: rubbing surfaces like cotton together creates a phenomenon known as _static electricity_," she stated, quickly rubbing her hands together. After a few seconds, she threw her hands forwards, along with bolts of lightning. "Lesson number two: static electricity stings like a _bitch_."

The Dementor clearly had not expected the alchemists to be unaffected by it and exploded, bits of cloth and rotting flesh flying everywhere.

"Jack? Jack!" A young woman came skidding around the corner and hurried to Jack, who was looking a little shell-shocked. "What happened?"

"I think they just did our work for us," he said slowly, inclining his head towards Kit and Ed, who were picking bits of Dementor off their clothing.

"That's just great," Kit complained. "I actually liked this dress, too."

"Draco, I'm fine." Katz shook her husband off and waved her wand. Any evidence of the encounter with the Dementor vanished, and she turned to Jack. "I trust that takes care of your emotivore?" she asked haughtily. "You _can_ keep your mouths shut, can't you? I really dislike messing with someone's memories." With that, she grabbed Draco's arm and strode off.

"Yeah. I don't want to mess with that kind of alchemy," Kit agreed. "Human alchemy is bad enough; imagine trying to edit _memories_ Ed! Memories!"

Fullmetal snickered, and held his arm out. "I do believe that I am escorting you to the production, young lady," he said, trying to imitate the accent of many British people he had met.

"Oh yes, thank you kind sir," Kit smirked, wrapping her arm around his. "Now, let's get going before we lose Draco and Katz."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi." Katz curled further into the armchair, pleased to hear her husband's voice. "I – I missed you."

"Sweetie, I'll be home tomorrow." She could hear his smile through the phone.

"I know," she replied, toying with the hem of her skirt. "I just – " She sighed. "Emily – she's kicking." There was a clatter. "Draco? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I – kicking? Really?"

"Mmhm. I thought it was just fluttering, like she'd been doing, but Izzy said she's kicking."

"That's great. Listen, Sarah, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." He hung up, and she stared at the phone for a moment, tears gathering in her eyes. Then she rose, hurrying upstairs to their bedroom, where she grabbed one of Draco's shirts and buried her face in it, inhaling his scent.

--------

Snape looked up as his niece wandered into the drawing room. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she muttered, making her way to her favourite couch and lying down, pillowing a shirt under her head.

"You miss him, don't you?" Snape asked quietly.

She nodded. "Uncle... Sev... I've been meaning to ask... Would you... would you give me away? At the wedding?"

He stared at her. "Are you – really?"

"Yes."

"I would be honoured," he replied softly, and she thought she heard his voice crack.

"Good." Her eyes closed. "Would you read to me? Please? Doesn't matter what."

There was the sound of pages rustling, and he began to speak. Within minutes, she was asleep.

------

When she woke, music was playing. She groaned softly, and it stopped. "Hello, lovey," came Draco's voice, and she opened her eyes.

"Wh – what are you doing here?"

He came around the couch to kneel by her head. "I live here, remember? With my beautiful wife."

She smiled. "What are you doing home early, then?"

"I couldn't stay away," he replied. "Not after hearing how dejected you sounded. Is that my shirt?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "I – maybe."

That was when he pulled her off the couch into his lap, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I missed you too," he told her softly. "That's why I came home early."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Katz groaned as Alice burst into the bedroom. She hadn't gone to bed as early as she'd hoped to, no thanks to the vampire and her cohorts, who had dragged her out of her study for some insane revelry that they'd called a bachelorette party, despite her protests.

It had been held in one of the spare rooms of the north wing, and they'd had games, including some very risqué ones that Katz tried not to think about. Kit and Adrian had had a drinking contest, with Adrian being the ultimate victor, if only because Edward had come to drag Kit away after she'd started accidentally setting things on fire.

She snorted. Adrian and Kit were probably sporting massive hangovers, and if she knew Emmett, Draco and the boys had them too. It was a damned good thing Snape had had the foresight to make a batch of hangover remedy. With a grunt, she got out of bed and stretched.

"Where's Draco?"

"Getting himself sobered up, most likely," Alice replied, running a brush through the witch's hair. "Mindy'll be along with breakfast in a few minutes and the other girls should be joining us."

"Mm," Katz said, eyeing the passage to Draco's study. Alice noted the direction and frowned.

"No seeing the groom before the wedding," she ordered.

The witch sighed. "I just miss him," she muttered.

"You'll see him in a few hours," the vampire told her.

------

Kit groaned, waking up with Ed's arms around her.

"... What.... the hell...." She pushed herself up, Ed's arms falling to the ground. "... I was _so drunk_!"

"Yeah, you were." Ed had woken up, and was looking up at her with his golden eyes. "Completely plastered. You're going to have to repair the carpet; you started setting things alight while you were pissed." Kit groaned, falling to the floor and burying her head in her knees.

"This is what happens when I'm let loose!" she groaned into her knees. "I'm a wreck!"

------

"I should probably go check on Kit and Adrian," Katz murmured, pulling on a dressing gown. Alice handed her a couple of vials.

"Hangover potion. Sev sent it up with me."

"Thanks," Katz replied, tucking the vials into her pocket and looking around for her slippers. Alice handed those to her, and she pulled them on before heading down the hall.

Kit looked up at the doorway, to see Katz waltz in.

"... Right. Duty time," she said, jumping to her feet. "See you at the wedding, Colonel Elric!"

"Good morning," the witch told her alchemist friend pleasantly, holding out one of the vials. "I expect you'll need this. Hangover potion. Alice is fetching Thathien, Rosalie, and Esme, and we're going to wake Adrian, then congregate in my room for breakfast."

Kit saluted, taking the potion and skulling it. "Let's go!" she grinned.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," Katz stated dryly, going to knock on Adrian's door. "Adrian? Sweetie?"

The black-haired witch came to the door, definitely looking the worse for wear. "Hi," she croaked.

"Not for the first time I'm very glad I'm pregnant," Katz told her best friend, handing her the vial. "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Adrian downed the potion, then followed them back to Katz's room, where the vampire women were waiting with breakfast.

"And are we all ready for today?" Kit asked, walking into the room behind Katz.

"Yup," the other women answered.

"I've brought the hair and makeup supplies," Esme said.

"I've brought the shoes and dresses. Madame Malkin will be by in about two hours to make any final adjustments," Rosalie added.

Someone had brought a table and extra armchairs. Katz settled into hers and grabbed a couple pieces of toast. She was nervous, and felt a little nauseous.

"It'll be fine, just relax," Thathien assured warmly, putting a hand over her friend's. "We're all here."

"She's right of course. Ah, I finally get to see Draco married... now I'm really old." Narcissa's voice was filled with emotion as her eyes sparkled.

"Not as old as me," Alice teased and everyone laughed.

"So, what first? Hair and makeup, or dresses?" Kit asked, stretching from her seat as they ate.

"Dresses," Rosalie supplied. "Then hair and makeup."

Katz took a deep breath, then began munching on toast. "You're right, all of you," she said. "I'm just nervous for nothing."

"Absolutely nothing," Alice agreed, patting her other hand kindly. "Today will be one of the most perfect days of your life, I promise."

They finished eating, and Katz was about to stand when she gasped and put a hand on her belly. "Goodness, Emily seems excited."

Everyone of course had to gather around and feel Emily kick and move around, especially Narcissa, who was positively beaming. Eventually, they reached the room where they were getting ready and Alice, Rosalie, Thathien, and Esme set to work.

"Madame Malkin is a genius," Katz said, surveying the bridesmaids in their dresses. "Kit should wear red more often."

Kit blushed, and folded back the sleeves lightly to keep them out of her way. "I don't think Draco will be able to keep his eyes off Katz," she added, glancing at the bride.

"He never does if he doesn't have to look away," Narcissa supplied with a wink

Katz blushed herself, self-consciously smoothing her dress. "Adrian? You all right?"

"Oh, fine!" the other witch replied brightly. "That ivory really suits you, Katz. The beading on the breasts adds great oomph."

"It's all about making the bride stand out, isn't it?" Kit grinned.

"Indeed it is." Esme replied with a laugh. "I remember my first wedding... what a dress..." She smiled softly.

"Ah, immortals," Kit sighed dreamily. "It must be wonderful to know that you don't have to fear death."

The bride traced a finger over her cheek, where her most visible scar was. "Standing out is a bit of what I'm afraid of," she whispered.

Rosalie raised her eye brow at Kit, then looked at Katz. "Everything has beauty, but not everyone can see it. To Draco, you are as beautiful as I am to Emmett and no matter what anyone else thinks of you, that is all that matters."

"Yes, and to us you are beautiful in your own unique way," Thathien chipped in, holding out her arms for a group hug.

"Aw, girls," Katz said, hugging her friends lightly so she wouldn't wrinkle her dress. "I love you all."

"And we love you too," Kit grinned. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here!"

"That'd be a very sad occasion," Narcissa observed, smiling as Severus entered. "You look handsome, dear."

"Thank you, you look beautiful as always," Severus replied, kissing her lightly before turning to Katz. "And you look the perfect picture of a glowing bride." He took her hands in his and kissed them gently.

"Oh, Uncle," the witch murmured, blushing again. "Is - is it time?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, if you are ready. I am sure your bridesmaids will not mind stalling." He chuckled at Alice's almost wicked grin of confirmation.

"Let's go get you married, Katz!" Kit grinned.

Katz accepted the bouquet from Esme and followed her bridesmaids towards the ballroom. And then... the music stopped, and changed to the bridal procession. "Oh god. This is it," she muttered.

"Every second of it," Severus murmured as he led her out gently through the standing crowd, most of them friends. "Go knock his socks off."

Ed was staring at Kit, just as they all had predicted. She was going to take the mickey out of the alchemist at dinner. Her eyes met Draco's, and everyone else vanished. He was... perfect. Severus let her arm go, and she handed her bouquet to Adrian before taking Draco's hands.

At the end of the ceremony, there was much cheering as the couple kissed and ran down the aisle. The decorations for the reception of course were perfect and Alice knew it by the grin on her face as she settled against Jasper, who looked amused.

"Well? How was the ceremony from the audience?" Kit asked Ed as they walked towards the dining room, where they were eating the luncheon.

"It... er..." Ed stuttered, blushing. He couldn't help but look at her all dressed up. "It was wonderful. Wonderful."

Katz, holding tight to her husband's arm, shot an amused look back at Edward, then looked up at Draco. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he replied, pulling her chair out for her.

"You okay, Ed?" Kit asked, taking a seat. Inwardly she smirked, giggling along with Lust. "You seem unsettled."

"Oh he's unsettled alright, especially by your cleavage," Rosalie said airily as she walked by, causing the blond alchemist to blush crimson.

The witch next to Kit nearly inhaled her tea. "I did tell you he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you," she chortled. Then she turned to Draco and whispered, "Ten Galleons they're married before the end of next year."

"You're on," he replied, sealing the bet with a searing kiss.

"This is as bad as Christmas with your brother and Winry!" Ed complained. Kit sniggered.

"Really?" she asked coyly, "I don't recall you being so bashful and turned on last Christmas."

Katz bit her lip, but said nothing to the alchemists, choosing instead to look under the table. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Checking to see if your socks are still on," she replied with a smirk. "Uncle told me to knock them off, but they seem to still be attached to your feet."

"They were off the moment I saw you in that dress," he told her.

Alice snickered. "Quit bickering and get a room and start making babies," she told Kit and Ed as she made a shooing motion with her hands.

Kit stopped teasing the alchemist beside her. "Kit... Kit, she didn't mean it like-" Ed started.

"Sorry, excuse me," Kit said quietly, standing up and leaving the room. Sure, it was just a joke. But it was a painful joke - not that Alice knew it.

"Oh no," Katz murmured, rising. "I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room after Kit.

Kit sat in the library, a bottle of sparkling wine and a glass on the table near her, and a book in her hand. She dearly hoped that it would get everything off her mind. "Humankind cannot gain anything without giving something in return," she recited, closing her eyes. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

"Kit? Oh, there you are." Katz hurried into the room. "Are you all right? I'm sorry about what Alice said…."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kit answered, turning the page of the book in her hands. "I just can't take those comments. Not after Kimblee. In a few years, maybe. But those wounds are still fresh, Katz. No matter how hard I try, that bastard keeps coming back to haunt me."

The witch laid a hand on Kit's shoulder. "I know," she whispered. "There are times, with Draco, where I only see Vince, and I can't - I can't - " She took a deep breath. "Ed understands, Kit. He loves you, and I know he's willing to help... and to wait."

Kit sighed. She knew; she could see it in his eyes. But there was something that kept her holding back.  
"I know.... but... he broke my heart during the war," she whispered. "Envy had been tormenting him, turning into me and forcing him to fight. So when I managed to make it there to help him, he thought I was Envy. After attacking me, and finding it was the real me-" She stopped, gasping as the memory came back. "It was so harsh, he spat it at me. '_We should go our separate ways, __Mustang._'"

"Oh, sweetie." Katz wrapped Kit in a hug. "It'll be all right."

Kit buried her head into Katz's shoulder. "I just want the pain to go away, I want Ed to heal it all," she whispered, "but he's the one who started it too."

"You know, Draco was pretty nasty to me in school," Katz murmured. "We've put it behind us, though. Maybe that's what you and Ed need to do. Move forward; don't keep looking behind."

"Mmm," Kit nodded. "I'll forgive him on one condition, and you mustn't tell him this," she whispered. "He makes amends with his superior officer – my brother."

Katz snorted. "That'll be a hard condition to meet," she snickered. "Come on... let's go back to the dining room."

Upon returning they saw that everyone had begun to eat, most likely because Draco hadn't known when they would come back. Katz seated herself beside her husband and smiled.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"No, but it will be," she replied, as tinkling filled the air. Snape had stood, and was tapping his spoon against his wineglass.

"Thank you all for coming out today," he began. "As best man, I'm obliged to make a speech. When Draco came home from his adventure and told me he'd got married, I was rather surprised. That was nothing compared to when I found out that his wife was my niece." To everyone's shock, he grinned. "I had no idea I had a niece. Can you believe it? Over the past few months, we've grown quite close, and I am immensely proud of both her and Draco. To Draco and Sarah Malfoy, may they live long, happy lives together."

Katz had gone crimson, but managed to look up and smile happily at the family and friends surrounding her. Tonks, Lupin, and Teddy had come, as had Harry and Ginny. She nodded in appreciation at them.

Kit took her time to stand. "When I first arrived, Katz and Draco both made me feel welcome. They opened their hearts and family to me, someone lost. May you both keep your kind, golden hearts and live happily for eternity."

The witch, tears in her eyes, turned and hugged the alchemist. "You're so sweet," she murmured.

Thathien stood with a smile. "Katz and I have been friends for a while now, and I have had the privilege of seeing her and Draco come together. Love forever and live long, with the prosperity of the Eldar shining on you... as they say in Middle Earth." She raised her glass.

"Oh, thank you," Katz murmured as everyone else raised their glasses and drank.

Alice was the next to get up, grinning widely. "My sincerest and happiest congratulations to the both of you, who have become as dear a pair of friends as anyone could ever hope to wish for."

Draco took her hand under the table, grinning widely. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, making her go crimson once again.

Sarah got up, looking a little shy. "I... don't know you two very well yet, but I hope to one day. You welcomed me warmly without knowing me, much like Kit, so I wish you two all the happiness in the world." She sat back down next to Jareth, a light blush on her cheeks.

Kit took another sip of her sparkling wine, before standing again. "Now, with toasts over – a dance for the married couple!" She grinned, snapping her fingers in the direction of the sound system which sparked and started to play "I'll Be."

"Congratulations, and remember what you are to each other," Carlisle murmured, pressing the couple's hands as the music started.

"And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Esme added, hugging them warmly.

Katz looked at Draco, rather surprised, then he took her in his arms and they began to dance. The witch took her husband's hand and pressed it against her belly. "She's so happy," she told him, her eyes shining with tears.

"So am I," he replied.

Everyone sat and watched as the pair started dancing. Kit took a few more sips from her glass, watching as other couples got up to join Draco and Katz on the dance floor. Surprising those around her, Kit suddenly grabbed Alphonse's arm, dragging him out to the dance floor.

"C'mon Al!" she slurred, hiccupping. "Dance! Dance!"

When she spied Kit and Al, Katz fell into laughter against Draco's chest. "She is completely wasted," she chortled.

"Indeed she is," Alice agreed as she and Jasper spun passed the newlyweds. A little ways beyond them, the other Cullens were doing various forms of ballroom dance and Sarah was watching everyone, a drink in hand as Jareth and Snape talked.

"I don't believe we've properly met, I'm Narcissa, the groom's mother." The witch held out a slim hand.

"I'm Sarah; it's nice to meet you... Narcissa," the younger girl murmured, shaking the woman's hand.

Ed watched in amusement as Al fumbled with the drunk, energetic Kit.

"That's not normal for her, is it?" Severus asked, lightly sipping his own glass. Ed chuckled.

"Not really, Roy never let her near his scotch," the alchemist answered.

"Roy?" Jareth asked. "Oh, I'm Jareth, the Goblin King. Nice to meet you." Ed nodded curtly in acknowledgement.

"Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Nice to meet you too, Jareth," he said, introducing himself. "And Roy is... er.... my superior officer. Also Kit's brother, Roy Mustang."

"Ah, the man who appeared when you four went to London, is he not?" Severus asked. Ed nodded.

"That's the one. Draco told you, I presume," Ed asked. Severus nodded.

"I heard the pair complaining about the events the next day - Katz was horribly grumpy."

"She was. All she'd wanted was a night out with no complications."

"If you'll excuse me," Severus said, and went over to Narcissa, who took his outstretched hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

Jareth wandered off to Sarah, who stood by herself, watching Narcissa and Snape.

"They're quite the handsome couple," Sarah observed, mostly to herself as she sipped her drink.

Jareth smiled at her. "They certainly do. Would you like to dance?"

Sarah blushed, setting down her glass. "Yes, I would like that." She took his hand and let him lead the way.

Draco looked at Katz. "Let's get out of here."

"You never did tell me where we're going," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"City of love," he replied, tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes, which went wide.

"_Paris_?" she whispered in astonishment. He nodded, and she flung her arms around him.

"Have fun," Alice called with a wink as she and the others waved while the couple departed.

The pair hadn't managed to leave the room before Kit burst out. "HEY! Didcha hear THAT? They're goin' to PARIS!" she slurred loudly, hiccupping. "Where's Paris?" She turned to Edward. "Ed, where's Paris?" Ed groaned and hid his face in his hands. She was going to be unbelievable in the morning. Perhaps he should take her back and get Roy to deal with her hangover. Heaven knew that the elder Mustang was a well seasoned drinker.

"You may want to do that before she starts setting things on fire again," Alice advised as she and the other Cullens began cleaning up.

Ed nodded, noticing that the vampire had been speaking to him. She must have been telepathic – something that he and Al joked about between themselves. Not that the "Elric telepathy" ever worked.

"Al," Ed said lightly as he reached his brother and friend, "Could you go and prepare the array? I think we need a seasoned professional to deal with Kit."

"Y'all are jokin'!" Kit slurred, waving her arms about. "I ain' gonna take less'ns from the _dog_." Al frowned.

"I'll go get started, brother."

"Thanks. It might take me a while to get her in there." Ed frowned, watching his brother disappear - Kit ranting in his ear.

* * *

"Come on; is the array ready, Al?" Ed asked, carrying Kit.

"Yea – what happened to Kit?" Alphonse exclaimed, standing from where he had been writing the array. Ed looked at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"She wasn't being cooperative. Professor Snape gave me a potion that knocked her out. He did say to hurry though, when it wears off she'll be the same as she was before." Al nodded, and turned to the array.

"We don't need to bring anything, do we?"

"Nah, we'll just mooch of the Colonel," Ed smirked. "He still owes us."

* * *

"What the hell?" Roy asked as the ceiling of his living room glowed blue and three bodies fell to the floor. "Fullmetal!"

Ed, Al and Kit all were sent flying into the air as the circle spat them out.

"Ugh... right. Quick. Roy, we need your powers as master drunkard of you and your subordinates," Ed said quickly, "Kit's sloshed. Like, uh – how much did she _have,_ Al?" The younger Elric frowned.

"I asked her, and she admitted she had downed three quarters of a bottle of sparkling wine she found in the library after the Alice incident," he answered. "That and two normal glasses of the champagne that she had at the table with us, I have no idea how much it comes to."

Roy ran a hand over his face. "You idiots," he growled. "Kit can't hold her liquor worth a damn. Who the hell is Alice?"

"Friend of Katz's," Ed answered. "And don't blame us, it was Alice who told her to-" Ed blushed. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"'Make babies' I believe were the words she used," Al added wisely. "It didn't go down lightly for poor Kit."

"Oh, no," the Flame Alchemist said. "Riza!"

"Yes?" Riza appeared in the doorway. "Ed? Alphonse? Kit?"

"Is Hughes asleep?"

"Yes, he just nodded off," Riza answered. She turned to look at the rest of the crowd. "Now, what have you boys gotten yourselves into this time?"

"Apparently my sister has gotten herself drunk." Roy told his wife. "They decided to bring her here so I could deal with her, clearly not remembering that I have a three-year-old son."

"Well, we thought you would deal with her better than us!" Ed complained. "She's not talking to me!"

"Clearly," Al added slyly, "since she was drunk and asked _me_ to dance, she had to be pretty pissed with you for some reason."

"Shut up," Roy snapped. "You, Fullmetal. Why is my sister mad at you?"

"I don't know!" Ed hissed. "I didn't have time to ask Katz before she left on her honeymoon. Sorry I'm not a mind reader, bas-"

"Edward, please remember that there are children in this house," Riza said quietly. She had a feeling her son would pick up bad language from Roy, but she didn't need Edward's influence this early in his life.

Roy exchanged a look with Riza, then sighed. "All right. Pick her up; we'll put her in her old room. Riza, would you get some water and toast?" Riza nodded, and left for the kitchen.

"Lead the way," Ed said, pulling the girl into his arms and pushing himself off the ground. He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully. Then he stared at the rest of her dress – blushing, Ed looked back up at where he was going, his back becoming rigid as he followed. He couldn't let down his guard – not in Roy's presence!

Roy led them down the hall, where he pushed open a door. "In here," he told them.

Ed gently put Kit down on the bed, and turned to the other two. "Al, you might want to start gathering materials to sound proof the room with. I don't know how much longer Professor Snape's potion will keep her down."

"He – What?" Roy exclaimed. "You've given her a _potion_?"

"Snape knows what he's doing," Ed answered coldly. "Would you prefer Kit rambling and making a fool of herself?"

"No," the elder alchemist replied shortly. "Who's this Snape guy?"

"Katz's uncle," Ed answered. "He was a potion teacher at the wizarding school there. Kit was learning potions off him before Al and I travelled across the gate."

Roy frowned, but said nothing, choosing instead to sit on the bed beside his sister. "Al," he said after several moments, "my lab is down the hall, third door on the left. There are supplies there."

"Roger," Al nodded, quickly leaving the room. The men remained in silence.

"... I'm sorry, Roy," Ed whispered. "It's all my fault... if I... he wouldn't...."

Roy kneaded his forehead, then fixed Ed with a piercing gaze. "You're right," he said coldly. "And you should be."

Ed slumped against the wall, and slid to the floor. "That must be it. She said it a few weeks ago – I broke her heart. I still can't believe what happened...."

"I'm done babying you, Fullmetal. You know full well the consequences of your actions."

"Who said I was talking to you!" Ed shouted. "It's my fault. I should have been the one Kimblee tortured, not her!"

Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Roy sighed. Then Kit began to stir. "Kit?" he asked quietly.

"Eh? Didn' I say I din' wan' help from the _dog_?" Kit frowned. Ed banged his head against his knees – Snape was right.

"OWWWWWW!" Ed suddenly cried out, rubbing his head. Of course. METAL LIMBS.

"Peh," Kit snorted, giggling. "F'metal banged 'is head!"

"Oh my god," Roy said, voice tinged with astonishment. "She is completely stone drunk."

"I told you," Ed complained childishly, rubbing his head. "That's why I came for your help."

"Here," Riza said, entering the room and handing Roy a plate of toast and glass of water.

"Kit, stop mumbling about nothing and listen to Roy!" Ed ordered. Kit frowned.

"No."

"Kit, you're being childish."

"No."

Roy sucked in his breath. "KIT MUSTANG, SHUT UP!"

Kit shrunk back, but looked at her brother with a pout.

"That doesn't work on me, you know it doesn't." He shook his head at her protest. "I was 18 when you tried that last, I'm 31 now. I haven't softened up over time, Katherine."

Riza sat on the bed beside Kit and took the glass from him, holding it to Kit's lips. "Drink," she ordered.

Frowning, Kit took the glass and drank the contents quickly.

Before Kit could start to speak again, Riza shoved toast in her mouth. "This will help thin out the alcohol in your system."

Kit sighed, but ate the toast.

"Thank you for being more cooperative than your brother ever was," the elder woman said, smiling.

Roy squeaked at the remark, trying to find words to retaliate while both Elrics snorted and tried to contain their laughter.

Riza smirked at her husband. "You know it's true."

Roy sighed in defeat. "Now, will you sleep Kit? And be mindful of the rest of the people in the house?" Kit nodded, yawning. Before she pulled the covers over herself, she pointed at Ed.

"Fullmetal."

"Yeah?"

"Floor."

"WHAT?"

"Floor," Kit pouted, pointing to the ground next to the bed. "In case badman comes." Ed frowned. He knew what she was getting at now, Kit's drunken 'badman' translated into normal English as 'Kimblee.'

"All right," Ed sighed.

Roy and Riza exchanged looks again, but stood. "Come on, Al. I'll give you one of the guest rooms."

"I'll grab a blanket for Edward, then check on Hughes," Riza murmured, splitting up with them.

"Night guys," Ed sighed, leaning against the bed as everyone left the room.

"Ed...," Kit mumbled, catching his attention. He turned around, and was completely stunned when she kissed him.

"K-Kit! You're _drunk_ for god's sake!" Ed hissed, backing away from her. Kit looked at him dreamily, smiling.

"G'night... Edward...," she murmured, crawling under the covers.

Riza knocked softly on the door to Kit's room. "Edward? I've got a blanket for you, and a pillow."

"Thanks Riza," Ed said, sighing. As the door closed he put down his blanket, before checking on Kit.

"You're crazy, beautiful, and I swear I'll never let him touch you again," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Kit."

* * *

"Kit, would you like to have lunch with me?" Riza asked over breakfast the next morning.

"Sure." Kit grinned, cutting the bacon that had been placed on her plate. "Maybe the Elrics and I can go Christmas shopping. Winry's bound to be in town, so they can meet up with her for lunch when I meet up with you."

"Yup," Riza said, smiling back. "Hughes, chew your food. You're being a bad example for your father." Roy, in the process of inhaling his bacon, choked and began to cough. His wife swatted his back, saying, "See, son? What did I tell you?"

"Heh, Roy never did have good table manners." Kit shrugged, finishing her bacon. "So sorry oh brother of mine, but I should find the Elrics and chase them out of the house. I'll meet you at 12:30 at Central headquarters for lunch, Riza?"

"Yes," the blonde woman replied, moving the bacon plate away from her son. "You've had enough, Hughes."

Kit laughed at her nephew, giving him a quick ruffle of the hair on his head. "Be good for mommy will you? I'll see you later, squirt."

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGA-" Ed ranted. Kit shouted back at him, with her bag over her shoulder.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU FULLMETAL!" she exclaimed, chasing after him. Passing a stunned Al as he walked out of the bathroom, she managed to slow down enough for Ed to frantically open the front door, and chased him out.

Riza hid her mouth with her hand, but Roy saw that her eyes were amused. "Better hurry after them, Al," he said, rising. "I've got to get to the office." Ruffling his son's hair, he dropped a kiss on Riza's forehead and pulled on his uniform jacket.

"Take care," Riza smiled. "We'll see you later"

He gave them a smirk, then headed out the door.

"Come on Hughes, let's go get ready to help Daddy at the office," Riza smiled, clearing the table.

~~ MEANWHILE ~~

"Kit, I don't see why you had to chase me," Ed complained as they walked down a street in Central's shopping district.

"I didn't call you short!" she protested. "I was calling my nephew by an affectionate nickname – you have a problem with that?" Ed sulked, and continued walking.

"Ed!" Al hurried after them. "Roy told me last night that Winry's supposed to be coming on the train today!"

"Really?" Kit grinned. "Come on! Let's go to the train station. Did my brother tell you what time she should be arriving?"

Al scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no. He only said sometime in the morning."

"Typical Roy," Kit grumbled. "Come on, let's head over there. She'll get a pleasant surprise if we pick her up."

"All right, let's go! I've missed her." Al strode ahead of Kit and Ed towards the station, a smile on his face.

Ed and Kit suddenly stopped and squeaked, as Al keeled over, a wrench protruding from his head. "Al!" Ed exclaimed.

"YOU BASTARD!" The blonde-haired mechanic appeared before the trio. She had a finger pointed at Alphonse. "YOU KNOCKED ME UP AND LEFT!" she shouted, kicking him for extra emphasis.

"... Al. Don't tell me this is what I think it is..." Ed frowned, looking down at his brother.

"I don't know what it is!" Al complained, whimpering as Winry hit his head with another wrench.

"Don't play dumb with me, Elric!" she shouted. "I'm pregnant!"

"You're... WHAT?" Al stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

Winry turned and glared at him. "Ask the Colonel, he knows. I went off at him because you both had disappeared. Gone! Off the radar! Could have been dead!"

"No wonder he sounded so amused when he told me you were coming," Al muttered, frowning. "He knew I'd get a wrench to the head."

"Damn right you would!" Winry growled.

"If I weren't so frightened of getting hit myself," Ed whispered to Kit, "I'd give him a good thrashing too. With my automail."

"Oh god." Al slumped onto a bench. "I feel like such an idiot."

"So you should!" Winry nodded.

He groaned. "I - I'm so sorry, Winry."

"You should be," Winry started, kneeling down to Al. "But you're bloody lucky that I love you."

"LOVE HIM? On first sight you throw wrenches!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's her way of showing affection," Kit chided. "Just like yours is to rant."

"I love you too, Winry," Al said quietly, going red again. It was really embarrassing saying this in a crowded train station, let alone in front of his brother and Kit.

"Oh just get on with it. Kit, let's go get something," Ed groaned, grabbing her arm and walking off.

"Winry," Al murmured, his forehead meeting hers, "I really do love you. And – and I've been meaning to ask, but I couldn't get my nerve up, and, and - "

"Just spit it out, Al," she told him, smiling a bit.

"I want to marry you, if you'll have me," he said quickly, turning even redder.

"Of course, Alphonse Elric," Winry smiled, kissing him. "Now, should we go after your brother or leave him for a bit with Kit?" She grinned evilly.

"Hmmm," he replied, kissing her back. "I think we should leave them alone for a bit. They need to have a talk. Besides, I need to find them presents. So, Winry, care to accompany me to the shops?" he asked, offering his fiancée his arm.

"I certainly would!" Winry grinned, holding onto Al's arm.

"Hmmm... I know Kit and Ed would love books, but they've got a lot back in London... Maybe I should get them something useful that they can't get there?" Al tapped his chin, thinking aloud as they walked along, looking in storefronts. "Speaking of which... would you come back with us?"

"Wh – you're not staying?" Winry stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

Al shook his head. "No. There's a ton of stuff to learn over there, and you know Ed and me."

"Idiot!" Winry cried, smacking Al on the back of the head. "Did you stop to think about me or Granny? No, you just went racing off after Kit!"

"To be honest, Ed sort of just... dragged me along," Al confessed.

"That idiot," the blonde girl seethed.

"Hey come on, Winry, calm down. If you come with us, you could set up an automail shop. They don't have anything like it over there; yours'll be the only ones in the world!"

Winry tapped her chin. "Well, I _am_ going to have to earn more money with a baby on the way... and Ed's automail is going to be completely trashed if I'm not there to repair it...."

"We've sort of already got a place to live, and friends," Al told her, grinning. "The Malfoys are – well, they're wonderful, and Katz is pregnant too, so you'll have someone to complain with."

~~~~~~~~WITH ED AND KIT ~~~~~~~~

"Remember last time we were in this station?" Kit asked.

"Of course," Ed laughed. "We were so busy talking to each other that we nearly missed the train – if Al hadn't come back with the ice creams when he did, we'd have had to wait until the next day to get up to Rush Valley!" Kit giggled and lightly punched him.

"And you would have been armless for the next few weeks if we didn't get up there ASAP," she added. "Ah. Those were the days."

"Yeah," he grinned, before frowning. Of course, that was when they were so close he thought that it might have been possible to get back in her heart, to save her from the turmoil that plagued it.

They continued to walk around the train station. "I remember when I was sent here to bring one of Roy's subordinates back to his office," Ed sighed. "I was so shocked when it was _you_ that stepped off the train."

"I was too, remember?" she laughed. "That was so annoying; I gave Roy shit for the next three months straight. I was being tossed around like a rag doll – up to Briggs where it's 'safe,' back to Central to be near my brother, then wherever the hell I could get because the Homunculi were everyfuckingwhere in the country."

"This place holds so many memories," she sighed. "So many good memories."

"None of the bad?" Ed asked. He was curious; she seemed to have bad reactions at the office. But then, from what he remembered Kimblee had been in uniform throughout the whole ordeal. He didn't blame her for hating the uniform now.

"Not here. Whenever I was here, I was-" Kit stopped. She realised why they were all happy memories. "... I was here with _you_, Ed."

Ed stopped walking. Kit's happy memories of the station were because of him? "R-Really?" he asked, turning around to her. She nodded.

"Every memory except for one of the first I had. That one was bittersweet, I got rid of my brother, but it was because he was sending me off to Briggs. So I was 'safe,'" she muttered. "That didn't last long, did it?"

"Mm," Ed frowned. "But every other memory of the station, I was there?"

"Yes, Ed," she answered. "I think the only place that doesn't have some bad memories... is this station." She wanted to say Resembool – but that was tainted too. She had an attack brought on by a collection of passing soldiers. Ed frowned and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Kit." he whispered. "I never truly meant to hurt you."

"I know...." Kit sighed. "But at the time... those words cut me like your automail."

"Kit...," Ed whispered, "I don't know how I can make it up to you.... I... I screwed up _so much_."

"Ask Roy," Kit suggested. "Ask him if there's anything he can think of to make it up to me."

Ed contemplated the idea. "I might do that. I'll walk you to headquarters for your lunch with Riza," he smiled. "Then I'll go and talk to the big man himself!"

"Well, since his bodyguard will be out of the way, you shouldn't have too much trouble – oh wait, he has the shrimpguard!" Kit grinned. Ed's expression fell flat. Ed and 'shrimpguard' didn't get on too well at the office. Was he really so bad that each visit resulted in shouting?

"Anyway. We should head back and find Winry and Al, they must have made up by now," Kit smiled.

* * *

An hour later, the quartet left the train station and headed to towards the stores that led the way to Central Headquarters.

"Oh, good, you picked up Winry," Riza said when she met up with them. "Roy was concerned you wouldn't get the hint."

"Oh, I'm sure that he did it on purpose," Al muttered. "He wanted me to get pummelled with a wrench." Ed shook his head.

"Riza, is Roy still in his office?" he asked. Riza nodded.

"Yes. I trust you know where his office is?" she asked. Ed nodded. "Oh, here's some cookies," she added, handing over a small, cloth pocket.

"That'll be for shrimpguard," Kit said wisely. "I advise keeping half for bribery on your way out." Ed nodded, and separated the cookies before putting them back in his pockets.

"We'll go and have some lunch," Al smiled. "We'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Go for it, I might be a while," Ed said, sighing. "Well. See you all later!" And with those words, Ed entered the mighty building of the Amestris military.

"Come on Kit, let's go get some lunch," Riza smiled.

* * *

"So," Riza said as they waited for their food to come, "how is the world on the other side of the gate?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," Kit smiled. "We just came from Katz's wedding. She was the one Ed and I were with when you and Roy dropped in."

"Oh, that young lady? She has quite an interesting shade of hair. It's like... like...." Words failed the sharpshooter.

"Roy's cooking before he burns it?" Kit joked. "Or perhaps the word auburn is what you're looking for."

"Yes, exactly." Riza smiled. "She seemed very kind, too."

"She is," Kit nodded. "Very. One of her friends made a very... unpleasant remark. She only meant it as a joke, but those kinds of jokes don't work on me after Kimblee..."

"Oh, Kit," Riza murmured, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kit smiled. "I excused myself and consoled myself with... er... some champagne I found in the library... and some books. Katz came by a little later, and we discussed my relationship with Ed."

This caught her sister-in-law's interest. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Kit blushed. "I still love him, Riza. But I can't let him back in after those parting words after Envy attacked him."

"You won't even give him a chance to make it up to you?"

"Oh, I made a promise to Katz," Kit smiled. "I want to let him back in, but those words keep holding me back. I promised Katz that if he made up with Roy, that I would give him a chance."

Riza did not laugh much, but the idea of Edward Elric trying to get along with her husband made her snicker. "I'd pay to see that, to be honest."

"I didn't tell Katz, but I'm sure that if Roy found out he'd know exactly what I'm thinking of. Although mainly my aim is for Ed and Roy to make amends, Roy also knows about a stone I've dreamed of since I was little. Ed wants to protect me from the past – this stone can help him. It's just up to how he gets on with Roy to dig up the information."

"Hmm." Riza frowned. "Perhaps I should have brought Hughes with me, then. He and Ed really don't get on well, and that could be a detriment to negotiations."

"You gave Ed cookies, that'll get past Hughes," Kit smiled. "I hope that Ed can get Roy to tell him. I realised when we picked up Winry that all my memories of the train station were happy because whenever I was there, I was there with him."

Riza smiled back at her. "I certainly hope so, too. I hate seeing either of you upset."

"So do I," Kit sighed. "It's a wonder neither of us got things back on track after the war. I was the only thing that could cure him, and he was the only thing that could cure me."

"I think you'll work things out," Riza said, grasping Kit's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Kit smiled back at her sister-in-law. "So do I."

The food came. "Tell me more about the other side. I didn't get to see much of it when we went to find you."

"Oh, there's so much to tell you," Kit gushed. "If I told you, we'd be here until the cows come home. How about I start telling you on the way back to the office?"

"All right," Riza smiled, and they ate.

* * *

"You would love it Riza," Kit sighed as they entered the building. "They've got so many different types of guns. I don't get to see many, but Sirius let me wander into a gun shop when we went shopping from time to time."

"That sounds like something to look into," the sharpshooter murmured, bending to scoop up her son as he ran to her. "Hughes, you're supposed to be protecting Daddy. Where's your water pistol?"

"Uncle Foometa said he'd refill it," the boy chirped happily.

Kit smiled. "That's nice of him, Shrimp."

"An' Uncle Armstwong said I's gonna be jus' like Daddy someday."

"Uncle Armstrong?" Riza looked quizzically at her son. "Roy gave you to him?"

"Daddy said he had to have a 'port'nt talk with Foometa," the child explained. "So Uncle Armstwong and I had lunch togedda."

"Important talk?" Kit repeated. "My my, this could be very interesting."

They met Ed in the hall outside Roy's office. "Foometa!" Hughes cried, running towards the alchemist once Riza put him down. Ed smiled and handed the boy his water pistol.

"There you go, Hughes. All fixed."

He ran inside, stationing himself in front of his father's desk before promptly shooting Ed in the face. "Bam bam!" he yelled. "I's 'tectin' Daddy!"

Kit covered her mouth, trying to conceal her laugh. It was extremely cute, but she felt sorry for the poor alchemist.

"Roy. Could you please restrain your son?" Ed asked, looking up at the Fuhrer.

Riza scooped him up. "Hughes," she reprimanded, "Ed is not going to hurt Daddy. Ed is Daddy's friend. You don't shoot friends, remember?"

Recovered from her laughing fit, Kit grabbed some tissues nearby and handed them to Ed. "Here, I know it's only water but you might want to fix that up," she smiled. Ed took the tissues and promptly left the room in search of a mirror.

"Roy," Riza murmured, setting Hughes back down at his miniature desk, "you shouldn't encourage him like that."

"I know," he sighed, "but the look on Fullmetal's face was too funny to resist."

"That's true," Kit nodded. "He wasn't expecting it either!"

"Poor Ed," Riza said, smiling. "He just can't win, can he?"

"Nope," Kit grinned. "Isn't that the way we like him?"

"Yup," Roy replied, leaning back in his chair. His wife rolled her eyes.

"How did this 'important discussion' go with Ed?" Kit asked. She wanted to know if he had managed to pass her circumstances for a second chance.

"It went," Roy replied shortly, making his sister frown.

"Considering they're both alive and in... decent... spirits, I'll assume it went fairly well, much to your brother's consternation," Riza added.

Kit glared at her brother, about to protest about him being so military in his reply when Ed returned. "Kit, I only just looked at the time – we need to go out the front now! Al and Winry'll be waiting for us!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, goodness, I'd forgotten," Riza murmured. "Hughes, say goodbye to your aunt for now."

"Bye Kit!" the little boy said, not looking up from his colouring.

"See you tonight," Roy added, "unless you're planning on disappearing suddenly again?"

"Although we should go back soon, I think we can stay for another day," Kit grinned. "Anyway, we'll have to go back to Rush Valley for Winry to get her stuff!"

"Oh, Winry's going with you back to London? Good. Al'd better do right by her." Roy looked back down at the memo he'd been reading. "See you later, Fullmetal."

"See you!" Kit grinned, running out of her brother's office before suddenly stopping. "Oi, don't I get a farewell, brother?"

"Yeah, yeah, bye," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Behave yourself."

Kit coughed, Lust surging forward to claim control of the body. "Behave myself, dear Roy?" the homunculus asked, smirking.

"What the - " Roy stood, pulling open his desk drawer, and grabbing a glove. "FULLMETAL!"

"Lust, stop it!" Ed shouted. He transformed his automail, and pointed it to her. "Now." The homunculus giggled.

"Really, Edward," she said, turning and looking at him seductively. "I thought Katherine would have told you, putting her body in danger only makes me fight."

"Lust? How the hell did my sister turn into a homunculus?" Roy growled as his wife went to stand in front of their son, one hand on a gun.

"Envy," Ed grunted, "He had ended up on the other side of the gate. Kit managed to injure him so he bled a little. From what I gather, she must have taken the solidified blood and it somehow entered her bloodstream, through a cut or something."

"Brownie points for the alchemist." Lust smirked, clapping her hands. "A cooking incident left her wide open for penetration." Ed shook his head and closed his eyes. Of course, Lust was a rather... sexual sin. She would say things that sounded wrong off the tip of her tongue.

"So you mean she accidentally cut herself, and you just took the opportunity to take over," Ed growled.

The Flame Alchemist was frowning. "Dammit," he muttered. "I can't kill you; you're inside my sister and she's clearly still in there."

"She's like Ling was," Ed grumbled. "And since he was killed in the war, I have no idea how to help her!" Nobody noticed that Lust appeared to be muttering to herself. Suddenly she cried out in pain, gripping her loose hair and shouting.

"...Kit? Oh god, Kit's fighting her!" Ed exclaimed, running to her.

"Mommy? What's wrong with Auntie Kit?" Hughes asked, tugging on his mother's pants.

"She's sick, sweetie," Riza replied, kneeling and keeping one eye on Kit.

"Kit," Ed sighed, moving closer. "You can do this, you can stop her." Kit continued to struggle against Lust for a couple more minutes, before Ed pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Kit gasped, pulling back as her soul took its place as the owner of the body once more. Ed looked down at her in shock as she grabbed handfuls of his shirt and wept. "Hey... Kit, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"It.... it was Kimblee," she whispered back. He sighed, and stroked her head, looking over at Roy with apologetic eyes. She must have seen something resembling Kimblee in her fight to return to her body.

Roy sighed and pulled off his glove, slamming the drawer shut. "Figures that I kill her and she comes back and infects my baby sister." He sat back into his chair with a huff.

"Roy, we didn't know that Envy was still alive. Nor that Kit would become a host," Ed frowned. "Is there somewhere I can take her so she can calm down?"

"Might be best to take her back to my house," the Fuhrer muttered.

Ed nodded. "I'll head back. If I see Al and Winry, I'll let them know we're going back."

"See you later. Take care of her, Fullmetal."

Carefully, Ed pulled Kit into his arms and left the office, heading down to the front desk of the building.

"Can I get a car to the Fuhrer's house?" he asked. The receptionist nodded.

"Of course, Colonel Elric," she answered. "Colonel Armstrong will be waiting for you in a few moments."

"Ed! What happened?" Al and Winry hurried up to him.

"Kit lapsed," Ed answered, looking to Al. "Lust took over. Scared the hell out of Roy."

"Oh no," Al muttered. "Just what she needed after the wedding."

"What? Whose wedding?" Winry looked from one Elric to the other.

"We'll explain later," Ed replied. The car had just pulled up. "Come on," he sighed, gently sitting Kit up, sliding her along the seat so that he could climb in and let her cling to him once he was strapped in.

"Edward, how are you?" Armstrong asked.

"Good, how are you Colonel?" he asked, gently rubbing Kit's back as she clung to his arm.

"Good. It is good to see you, Miss Rockbell."

"Hello, Colonel," Winry replied with a smile.

Ed sighed and looking down at Kit, who had stopped crying by now and was just holding onto his limb.

They rode in silence after that. Armstrong had enough tact not to ask what was wrong with Kit. "Ah, he said as they pulled up to the house. "We're here."

"Thanks Colonel," Ed smiled, before concentrating on guiding Kit out of the car without her falling.

"You are very welcome, Edward Elric," the Colonel replied before driving off.

"Come on Kit," Ed whispered, putting an arm around her and guiding her inside the house.


	32. In Which There Are Celebrations

"Mother? Sev?" Draco set the suitcases down in the entry hall. "We're back!"

The entrance of the manor glowed a shade of blue as Alphonse, Winry, Edward and Kit returned, along with all their shopping from Central. "Hey Katz! Draco!" Kit exclaimed. "We're back!

"Kit!" The witch wrapped her friend in a hug. "How was Amestris?"

"It was great!" Kit grinned. "Oh yeah, Katz, this is Winry Rockbell. Winry, this is Katz Malfoy."

"It's very nice to meet you, Winry. Al told me you were a mechanic?" Katz held her hand out to Winry, who shook it. "I take it you'll be staying with the boys and Kit?"

"Yes," Winry nodded.

"Of course she will," Al said, pulling her back into his arms so he rested his head on her shoulder, looking at Katz. He grabbed her left hand and held it out for their friends to see.

"Oh, Al! Congrats!" The witch wrapped them both in a hug, then backed off, holding her stomach and giggling. "Emily appears to be happy for you, too. Ever since we hit the Riviera she's been wiggling like crazy. Draco swore he could see her foot one morning."

"Kit was right!" Winry exclaimed. "You're pregnant too!"

Katz smiled. "Yup. About... mm. Six months now?" She looked at Draco for confirmation, and he nodded.

"Twenty-five weeks along today, to be exact."

She snorted. "You keep better track than I do, sweetheart."

"Wow," Winry sighed. "Al, how long have you been on earth for?"

"Um... just under two months?" the alchemist answered.

"Well, I'm just over two months then," Winry said, turning to Katz.

"What?" Katz asked, surprised. "You're...? Al!" She frowned at the younger alchemist.

"I... didn't think... Katz, don't be mad at me," the younger alchemist pleaded. Winry laughed.

"Katz, I should explain. After the war, Al needed someone to talk to. Ed was lost in his own turmoil, and Kit wouldn't look at anyone, just shut herself away from civilization. I was the only hope he had. Over that year, we grew close to each other, and found we had more than just friendly feelings towards each other. He only... y'know... slept with me because he wasn't sure about going through the gate. I convinced him he would be alright; of course look at where that got me!"

"Well," Katz murmured, "I suppose if you're not angry with him then I can't be either." Though she was looking at Winry, her eyes were far away. Draco frowned. "I only wish... never mind, it's nothing. Come on, let's go get some tea and we can swap stories." She grabbed Winry and Kit's arms and dragged them off to the drawing room.

"She sure is strong for someone so small," Ed muttered.

"Remind you of someone, brother?" Al snickered.

"Shut up, Al."

* * *

"Katz? Is everything ok?" Kit asked, watching the witch as she closed the doors behind them.

"Hmm? Yeah." She walked over to the teapot and began to make tea. "Do either of you want some?"

"Sure," Kit nodded, turning to Winry. "You?"

"I'd love some," she smiled. "You never mentioned that travelling through the gate took it out of you!"

The witch smiled and handed them two cups. "How's your brother?" she asked, sitting down.

"He's good," Kit nodded, leaning back. "He's being all secretive about his talk with Ed though."

"At least they had a talk though, right?" She set her cup down on the table and manoeuvred her legs up onto the couch. "Oh, these damned ankles. I'll have to ask Izzy if there's anything for them."

"Yeah, they did," Kit sighed. "I just want Christmas to hurry up. I want the proof that Ed... got what I wanted him to get out of my brother."

"Only ten more days," Katz reassured. "Speaking of which... I've no idea what to get any of you. Was there anything you saw when you were in Diagon Alley that you wanted?"

"Er..." Kit frowned. "Perhaps we should go shopping in Diagon Alley? Show Winry around, and do some Christmas shopping?"

"That's probably a good idea. Want to go tomorrow? I've been meaning to go to the bookstore and to pick up some more winter maternity robes."

"It sounds good to me," Winry smiled. "Should we tell the boys? Or just disappear on our own?"

"We should probably tell them, or they'll worry," Katz sighed. "However, I draw the line at them coming along. Girls' day out."

"Sounds good," Kit nodded. "I should probably pop back to Grimmauld. Sirius must be going out of his mind if we disappeared for a whole week."

"Especially if you left experiments running," the witch snickered.

"Experiments?" Winry asked. "I should have known, leaving three alchemists together in a world they don't know... what was Roy thinking?"

"... He wasn't?" Kit asked playfully.

"As I recall, you didn't really give him a choice in the matter," Katz mused.

"That's a good point," Kit nodded. "But he did give us the orders to experiment with what Ed found out about the gate. So it _is_ partially his fault."

"Mmm. I wonder where Cissa and Sev got off to. I'd mean to ask Sev about developing a sobriety potion."

"How about you go ask Professor Snape," Kit smiled. "I'll take Winry back to Grimmauld and get her settled in. Make sure to send the boys home before dinner, unless you really feel like feeding them."

"Sounds good. I'm sure Draco's off giving them a lesson in geography or something. After all, our world is... pretty big." Katz sighed, then stood up. "I'll make sure I know where they are, then try to find Uncle. I'll see you girls tomorrow at, oh, ten?"

"Sounds good," Kit smiled. "The fireplace here connected to the network?"

"Yup. Sirius should have Floo powder; if he doesn't then we can pick some up while we're out."

"Oh yeah, I don't think he would have gone anywhere really." Kit shrugged, picking up the powder. "Now, this will be fun. We have to teach Win how to use the Floo."

"Simple, really," Katz said, pointing her wand at the fireplace, which sprung to life. "Toss in the powder, step in, and say the name of wherever you're going."

"Like so," Kit said, grabbing a handful of the powder and standing in the fireplace. "Grimmauld Place!" she shouted, tossing the powder to the floor. She arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, sprawled on the floor and looking up at Sirius. "...Er... hi Sirius!"

"Oh, there you are," he said, looking down at her from behind the _Prophet_. "And who's this?" he added as Winry tumbled out on top of Kit.

"Winry Rockbell," Kit answered, helping her friend to her feet. "Al's fiancée. She'll be staying with us too, if that's okay."

Sirius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've actually been thinking about something," he told the two women, "but I'll wait till the boys get back to discuss it with you. It's nice to meet you, Winry, by the way."

"Yeah, I've heard about you, Mr. Black," Winry smiled.

"Come on, let's put your stuff away," Kit whispered, leading her out of the kitchen.

* * *

When Katz arrived at the library, Draco was indeed giving the boys a lesson on the geography of France. They were bent over an atlas, and Draco was speaking.

"-then we went to the Riviera, which the French call the Cote d'Azur, which, translated literally, means 'sapphire coast,' and for a good reason."

"The Mediterranean Sea is such a gorgeous shade of blue," she sighed from the doorway, and all three of them looked up. She grinned. "Kit and Winry want you boys home for dinner," she told Ed and Al. "Draco, have you seen Sev?"

"No. Maybe he's working on a really intricate potion?"

"Hmm. Well, I'll go have a look down in his lab."

"Al, why don't you go with her?" Ed suggested. "I wanted to talk to Draco for a sec."

"All right, brother," the younger boy said, and followed Katz down the hall.

Draco closed the atlas and looked at Ed expectantly. "What's wrong, Edward?" he asked.

"I... kind of need your help," Ed frowned, looking around the room cautiously. Draco raised an eyebrow of interest.

"What with?"

"I had a chat to Roy when I was back in Amestris. Apparently, when Kit was little she admired stones and their metaphorical power. But there was one rare stone that she heard actually worked. And... apparently it fits Kit's current predicament perfectly."

"Oh really? What's it called? Perhaps I can help you find it." Draco had moved to a section of the shelves and was pulling several books from one.

"Charoite," Edward answered.

The wizard spun around, his eyes narrowing. "Are you sure?"

"That's what Roy said," Ed frowned. "Why, is there something wrong?"

Draco flipped through one of the books before reaching a page and scanning it. "That's what I thought." He looked back up at Edward. "Charoite is only found in Russia."

"Shit. How am I going to get a piece of charoite before Christmas?" Ed complained. "Russia is like... like... Briggs!" As if they'd be able to find the stone in time.

"Ah, Ed," Draco sighed, smiling. "You forget that we have more advanced transportation nowadays. We can hop on a plane and be in Russia in... oh, twelve hours at most. More like six."

Ed frowned. "That would mean we leave for a couple of days. That could make Kit suspicious!"

"We could also Apparate," Draco said, tapping the book against his thigh. "It should work with you, and shouldn't take more than two hours to get there."

"Yeah," Ed nodded, contemplating the idea. "I should be able to say that I'm visiting you for the day, to get Kit off my back..."

"Unless Kit wants to come too," Draco said.

"... Draco," Ed said quietly, "I trust you know the story about me and Kit; Katz has told you what I haven't spoken about directly, has she not?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, nothing that Kit's told her to keep secret, she's good about that, but..." The wizard trailed off. "Why?"

"Roy mentioned that he could see Kit's eyes were full of life again. He hadn't seen it since she was with me, before I broke her heart." Ed sighed. "Roy gave me permission, and said that if she had anything that would test me, it would be to befriend him and hand her that stone."

"Ah, I understand." Draco closed the book and set it on the table. "I'll talk with Katz and let you know when we're going. I'm sure she can think of something to distract Kit... maybe a Christmas cookie baking marathon."

Ed laughed, shaking his head as he thought of trying Kit's lemon pie. "That certainly could work. I haven't tasted either Kit's lemon pie or Winry's apple pie for so long!"

"That sounds good. Katz told me she loves pecan pie, so maybe they'll be able to pull it off."

"All right. When should we go?" Ed asked, standing up and stretching his arms.

"I'll make plans for the day after tomorrow, but I'll need to check with Katz before I finalize anything."

"Sure. Owl me when you've got the details sorted, I'll let Sirius know to expect a letter from you for me," Ed smiled. "But I should probably find my brother and get home, before we get beaten to death by Winry."

"Will do. I should probably find Katz... and my mother." Draco smiled back at the younger man.

The men both set about in search of their respective people, and the brothers set off back to Grimmauld place.

* * *

"I see you found Sev," Draco said, wrapping an arm around his wife's expanding waist.

"Yup. He and Cissa were working on a potion they couldn't leave."

"I have a mission for you," he told her. She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised in a very good impression of her uncle. "It's called, 'Operation Distract Kit with Christmas Baking.'"

"Uh huh. This wouldn't have anything to do with what you and Ed were discussing in the library, would it?"

He tapped the side of his nose. "You'll find out on Christmas morning."

* * *

Ed woke to the sounds of knocking on his window on the morning of the 17th. Grumbling, he prised himself from the covers, shivering and wishing silently that he had kept Winry's automail from Briggs. Opening the window and taking the envelope, he shut out the cold wind and returned to the warm bed, opening the letter.

_"Edward, everything is set to go. Katz has stocked up and the kitchens are set. Make sure you're here and ready to go by 8:30._

_Regards, Draco Malfoy."_

By the time written on the letter, Winry, Kit, Alphonse and Ed all stood in the kitchen, until Kit noticed that there was no powder left.

"Al, you wanna come help me find it?" Ed asked, grabbing Al's wrist and pulling him in the direction of the cabinet. Ed looked around, before leaning over to Al's ear. "Take the girls to Malfoy Manor and help them cook."

"WHAT?" Al exclaimed before his brother muffled the cry.

"Al, just do it. I'll tell you why later," Ed growled, grabbing the jar of powder and letting his brother go free.

* * *

"Good morning!" Katz said when they arrived. "The elves made breakfast, but I told them they could take a break until it was time for lunch, so let's eat." She smiled at Draco, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "See you later, hon."

"Let's go," Ed said, walking over to Draco.

They walked out of the house, down the path, and past the gate. "Grab my arm, Ed. I'll warn you now, it's going to feel pretty weird."

"Right," Ed nodded, grabbing hold of Draco's arm. _'It can't be any weirder than going through the gate, can it?'_ he wondered mentally.

The wizard waved his wand, and they were in an alley off a bustling street. "Paris," he said. "Give me a moment; it helps to rest a few minutes between Apparition points when you're doing Side-Along."

"Understandable," Ed replied. As he suspected, exactly like gate-hopping. And when he was the one activating the array, it certainly took him a few minutes to catch his breath.

"I think," Draco said, leaning against the wall, "Frankfurt next?" He pulled a map from the inside pocket of his jacket and unfolded it before pulling out a compass and measuring distances. "Yes," he muttered. "Frankfurt's about the same distance from here as Paris is from the manor."

"I would offer to try my array to get there, but I don't think today is a particularly good time to experiment," Ed frowned, grabbing hold of Draco's arm again.

"Yeah, probably not." He tucked the map and compass back into his coat, then waved his wand. Crushing darkness, and then another alleyway. "Ich bin ein Frankfurter," he told the alchemist with a sideways smile as he pulled the map out again.

"So, how much further?" Ed asked, peering at the map. He started to curse himself. He was pretty much repeating the mistake he made on his first trip to Briggs; normal automail.

"Charoite is from Siberia, Ed." Draco pointed. "This is Russia here, see? And here's Siberia." He pulled out his wand and tapped the map. It zoomed in to a tiny town on a river in the middle of nowhere. "That's where we need to go. So, in other words, quite a bit further. I think Dresden next, then Lodz. Come on."

A couple of hours later, the pair arrived in the small town of Novaya Chara. "Okay I need a coat. NOW," Ed said, promptly running from their arrival point to a nearby store. It was even worse than Briggs; he could feel the metal already.

"This is why Hitler and Napoleon never conquered Russia," Draco told the alchemist dryly as he followed him into the store. "They always invaded in summer and ended up having tens of thousands of soldiers die on them during the winter. You know, I can do a warming charm on your arm if you need it."

"Thanks," Ed said, paying for a new heavy coat, "but it's something to do with the automail itself. I made the same mistake when I went to the northern military base in Amestris. We put Winry in danger because I didn't know that automail can lead to frostbite." Gently he rubbed the area around where the port for his arm was, before following Draco out of the store.

"Hmm. Let's hurry up and get out of Russia then, shall we?" Draco led the alchemist down the street. "Did you want to get it straight from the mine or from a shop?"

"As much as I would love to get Winry to make some jewellery from a fresh piece, I think it'll be better to get it from a shop," Ed sighed. "There's only so much I can get away with researching for my arrays, Kit could pick up on it. Heck, even Al could."

"Looks like they've got a bit of a jewellery shop right here," the wizard said, opening the door for Ed.

Ed walked through the little store, and came to a sudden halt at a pair of earrings. "Hey Draco, do you remember if Kit was wearing earrings at the wedding?" he asked.

"I think so," he replied slowly. "You'll have to forgive me if I was a bit focused on my wife."

"That's okay," Ed laughed, picking up the case that a pair of earrings sat in. They were gold, teardrop shaped earrings with a diamond edge around the earring, and a bright, cut piece of charoite in the centre of each earring. "I think these will be perfect."

"Those are very nice," Draco approved. "I think she'll love them."

Ed nodded, and continued to walk around the store. He stopped at the polished stones, and picked out a piece of charoite and another of amethyst. "For good measure," he explained, walking back to Draco and the checkout.

"Good idea," the wizard replied, eying a strand of aquamarines set in sterling silver. "D'you think Katz would like these? They're her birthstone."

"They look beautiful, I'm sure she would," Ed smiled. "I won't tell her if you won't tell her, Christmas surprise, yeah?" he winked

Draco grinned. "Exactly. I'll have this, and the matching earrings," he added to the shopkeeper, who nodded and pulled them from the case.

* * *

"Happy Christmas!" Katz cried as Kit, Ed, Al and Winry tumbled from the fireplace in the drawing room, bags of gifts in tow. She was seated on her favourite sofa, wrapped in a thick blanket. Draco came over and helped everyone up. "Go ahead and put your gifts under the tree; I thought we'd have breakfast before we opened anything. We've got quiche and all sorts of things."

"Sure!" Kit smiled, taking a bag off Winry. "Go on, Rockbell, eat. I'll put your gifts under the tree for you."

"Do you know when your brother is going to get here?" Katz asked as they sat at the dining room table. "Pass the scones, please."

"No idea, I'm afraid," Kit answered, grabbing the scones and passing them down the table. "Unfortunately Roy doesn't DO the whole 'tell you when he's going to arrive' thing."

"Hmm," the witch replied thoughtfully, selecting a cinnamon scone and buttering it. "I guess since Sirius isn't with you he's with the Potters?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "He's actually going to ask them about building a cottage near them. He thinks Grimmauld is going to get too crowded with the four of us living there with him."

"Poor guy," Draco chuckled. "Though I suppose he'd like being closer to them. After all, they live in Godric's Hollow, which is a bit far from London."

"True," Kit nodded. "And I guess he's closer to Harry than he is to any of us."

Katz shrugged. "I just want him to know that if he ever needs anything he can call."

"This is wonderful, Katz," Kit commented. "Was it elf-made or did you do some more cooking?"

The witch blushed. "'S mostly elf-made, but it's my father's recipe. We always had quiche Christmas morning before... and Draco said it was good tradition to start again."

"Aww, you two're so sweet!" Winry gushed.

"Not like you can talk, you learned how to make Gracia's apple pie, 'member?" Ed murmured.

"How is that research for the sobriety potion going?" Narcissa asked into the sudden, awkward silence.

"Ah, good," Katz said. "Uncle says barring any unforeseen delays, we should be able to start experimenting in the new year."

"Great," Kit grinned. "I guess I should start working on new spells in the new year too."

"Spells?" Ed asked, curious. Kit nodded.

"Although our alchemy does work here, it's not as strong as it was back in Amestris," she explained. "I've been working on breaking down the basics of spells so that I can create my own. Ones that create arrays as powerful as the ones we had back home."

"... but isn't that just drawing them?" Ed asked.

"No, when we draw them on this side of the gate there's not much power. As seen when they disappear straight after it's activated," Kit clarified. "These spells, if I get them right, should draw up arrays that glow with as much power as the ones do in Amestris."

"We'll need to get Winry's automail shop set up, too," Katz murmured. Setting her fork down, she smiled brightly at everyone. "Who's ready for presents?"

"I am!" Winry grinned.

"Great. Let's head back to the drawing room, then." Narcissa led the way, but Draco and Katz hung back.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, tucking hair behind her ear. "Just... I miss Daddy."

"I know," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I know."

"Come on, we'd better join the others."

"So, who's first?" Kit asked, taking a seat on a lounge.

"Hmmm. We could do it one by one, youngest to oldest?" Narcissa suggested. "Or just have one person unwrap their gifts all at once?"

"I'm not fussed," Kit shrugged, leaning back as the others started to pile into the room.

"Al! You're up!" Winry chanted, placing a square-shaped box in his lap. "Go on, open it!"

"... I don't trust you," Al frowned. "When you're hyper, there's something you're hiding."

"Just open it!" Al squeaked as Winry's wrench stuck out of her back pocket, and quickly opened the present.

"Aww, Win, you shouldn't have!" Al grinned. It was an empty tome, for him to write his alchemy notes in.

"I noticed you didn't have any here," Winry smiled. "Katz helped me source some."

"This is from Katz and me," Draco said as he handed the young alchemist a small package.

"Oh, wow!" Al exclaimed, pulling a silver pocket watch from the box. "Thanks!"

"Ed gave us a bit of help," Katz told him. "He put in some alchemy amplifiers or something." She shrugged at the look Ed gave her. "I'm not going to pretend I know everything about your world."

"Yeah, not everyone's a kid genius like you Ed," Kit snickered, defending Katz.

"Here you go, Al," Snape said, handing him an envelope. "It's a voucher for a trip to Ollivander's. Cissa and I are going to get you a wand, but you'll need to come along."

"Wow, thanks!" Al grinned. He turned to look at Ed. "I don't want to ask what you got me. You spoil me, brother."

"You're the only family I've got!" Ed laughed, picking up a small parcel and throwing it to Al.

"A... collar?" Al asked.

"Hey, it says Fluffy!" Winry chirped. When the pair looked back at Ed, he had a kitten sitting on his lap.

"Merry Christmas Al," Ed smiled. "Go on, fluffball, there's your owner." The golden-fur cat ignored the command. "I order you to go to Alphonse!" The cat ignored it again.

"Oh dear," Katz giggled. "I think it likes you, Ed." Her own cat had crawled into her lap and was eyeing the newcomer with interest.

"... It's not supposed to like me!" Ed whined. "It's Al's cat!" The brother in question, laughing, put his other presents down and walked over to the kitten, picking it up and walking back to Winry, patting the small creature's fur.

"Thanks Ed, it's a great present."

"What're you going to name it?" Draco asked.

Al smiled, quickly drawing a circle on the tag to return it to a plain metal tag, before drawing another.

"Pinako."

Kit sighed, stretching. She jumped off the lounge she was on, and walked over to the tree, pulling out a medium-sized box.

"Here Al, Merry Christmas," Kit said, handing it to him after Winry was given the kitten.

"Thanks Kit," he smiled. Inside the box, was a thick brown coat.

"It's to keep you warm during the winter," Kit added. "I noticed Ed bought one when he went to _Arabia_." She turned on the other alchemist with one of her 'I know you're up to something' looks.

Draco and Ed exchanged embarrassed looks. "Er," Ed said, looking for a diversion. "Kit! It's your turn!"

"Huh?" asked Kit. "My turn?"

"Yup," Katz replied as Draco handed Kit a heavy package. "It's from both of us."

She opened it to reveal two of the books about decomposing spells she'd been looking at in Flourish and Blott's.

"Aww, thanks guys," Kit smiled, hugging both Malfoys, putting the books down on the lounge next to her. Ed was the next to walk up, with a small box.

"What's this, Fullmetal?" she asked. Ed remained silent, and handed her the box. Opening it, Kit was speechless. It was exactly what she had hoped Ed would get out of Roy - and even more.

"...Ed... Ed, I...," she whispered. She couldn't believe it.

"You and Winry will kill me after I tell you this, but I got that coat because I didn't change my automail before I went to Russia to get that for you."

"I probably should have warned him it would be cold," Draco admitted, running a hand through his hair.

Winry was about to throttle Ed, when her eyes caught the studs that Kit was putting in her ears. "Kit, I didn't know you had pierced ears!" she exclaimed.

"Roy made me," Kit frowned. "The git wasn't brave enough to go ask Riza if he could escort her to various military functions, so I became the tag along. Of course, that meant dressing up so... yeah. Pierced ears."

"Those studs are beautiful," Winry added. "But that doesn't get you out of trouble, mister!" She glared at Edward.

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking appropriately chagrined.

"Ed?" Kit's voice had become meek and quiet. She held up the necklace, a heart-pendant with a centre piece of charoite in the middle, and smaller shards of amethyst around the edges. "Could you?" Ed was taken aback.

"Uh – uh – sure." He grabbed the ends of the necklace she held out for him, while she turned around. He clasped the necklace, and she turned around again.

"Thanks Ed," she whispered, looking up at him. She noticed the mistletoe dangling above them. Quickly, she kissed him, and retreated to the lounge, flushing red.

"This is from Sev and me, Kit," Narcissa said, handing the alchemist a rectangular package. Kit tore off the wrapping paper, welcoming the distraction, to discover a basic Potions text.

"I thought it might help," Severus explained.

"Thanks, Professor," Kit smiled, happy to hide herself in the book to avoid the awkward looks she was getting from Ed, Al and Winry.

"Here Winry, this is from all of us." Draco handed the girl a card, which she opened to find a gift card for a very large sum of money. "You can use it just about anywhere, but we thought it would be useful when you go to buy automail parts or anything you need."

Kit cowered behind her book when Winry let out a loud squeal of excitement. "Thank you all!" she exclaimed.

"Though, we also thought you'd need this if you're going to make automail for witches and wizards," Katz added, handing her another gift, which ended up being a book on magical theory. "That way you can work to make it impervious to hexes and stuff."

Kit hid further in her book as the mechanic squealed again, thanking everyone for the money and the book.

The younger witch grinned at her husband. "Aren't pregnancy hormones fun? Anyways, Ed, it's your turn."

Ed gathered his presents, sitting on his own couch and watched as the elders of the group received their gifts.

Katz sat amid a pile of books as Severus looked through her present to him. She'd gone and organized all of his research on remedies for Dark spells and put them in a book. "Well, that's everything, then," she said, "unless there's something we've missed?"

"Not that I can see," Ed frowned, looking under the tree. "All gone."

"Well then, I'm going to go put these things downstairs," Snape said, rising.

"I'll go with you," Narcissa told him, and followed him from the room. Katz looked at Draco and giggled.

Ed looked around the room, seeing Katz and Draco talking in their own little world, and his little brother already lost in conversations with Winry. He walked over to Kit, and peered over her shoulder, looking at the book.

"... You're reading upside down," Ed stated.

"AHH!" Kit exclaimed, falling off the lounge and dropping the book. "E-Ed, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Thank you for this," Katz murmured, touching the music box Draco had given her. "I love it. I really do."

"I can tell," he replied, pulling her against his chest. She smiled and kissed him.

"Kit, I don't get it. What's with you?" Ed asked. "It's like-" He stopped. A smile couldn't help but appear on his face. "It's just like how you were acting after Briggs." Just before they started dating during the war. How cute.

"Maybe we should leave Ed and Kit to themselves," the witch murmured. Draco nodded and helped her up, and they made to creep quietly from the room.

Kit sighed, and looked back up at the elder alchemist. "I made a promise with Katz, that if you made up with Roy I would give you another chance," she whispered.

"Another chance?" Ed asked.

Kit nodded. "Another chance." She stood up, and looked Ed in the eye. "You know what I'm talking about," she whispered. "You want it, I want it, we both-" She was cut off as Ed kissed her, lightly placing a hand on her cheek.

The ceiling of the drawing room chose that moment to glow blue, and three people dropped to the floor. "FULLMETAL!" Roy Mustang roared, getting to his feet. "Get your hands off my sister!"

Ed stumbled back, falling into the couch.

"K-Kit!" he exclaimed, pointing at Roy. "Y-you- your brother!"

"Oh both of you GROW UP!" she shouted, looking at the pair of them. "Honestly, you act like children!"

Katz appeared in the doorway. "Oh, he finally showed up, did he?"

Kit walked over to Ed. "I'm sorry, my brother doesn't have any manners," she frowned. Ed smiled and wrapped both arms around her.

"It's okay, I don't care anymore," Ed said, looking over Kit's shoulder to Roy. "I've got your forgiveness."

"So you're Fuhrer Mustang, Kit's brother?" Katz asked, walking over and circling him. "You don't look very scary."

"You haven't seen him in the mornings," Kit whispered, loud enough for all to hear.

Katz snorted. "If he's anything like Draco - "

"Hey!"

"Then, well." She shrugged. "Please, sit down, have some tea." With a sweep of her wand, gifts were stacked in piles against the wall, and a small hill of wrapping paper sat in a corner. She then sat down, Draco next to her, and pointed her wand at the teapot, which began to steam.

Ed sat down on the lounge that Kit had been hoarding for much of the day, letting her cuddle up to him. Winry and Al took up the rest of said lounge, while the Mustang family sat on another.

"I'm Katz Malfoy," the witch said, pouring tea, "and this is my husband, Draco. My uncle's busy in his lab; I think he had an intricate potion that needed checking." Her lips twitched. "You must be Roy, Riza, and...?"

"Hughes!" piped up the small boy on his mother's lap.

"It's very nice to meet you," Katz said, smiling down at the youngster.

"Watch out for his water pistol!" Ed called from the couch, causing Kit to laugh. "He's deadly with that thing. You haven't started to teach the poor kid to snipe yet, have you Riza?"

The sharpshooter gave Ed an affronted look. "Of course not! With luck, he'll never need to know."

"You have a water pistol?" Draco asked the little boy, who nodded. "May I see it?"

"'Kay," Hughes said, pulling it from his pocket and handing it over.

Roy and Riza stared. "He never lets anyone he doesn't know see his pistol," Riza breathed.

Draco shrugged. "I'm good with kids. This is a very nice pistol, Hughes. Excellent craftsmanship." He handed it back.

Katz bit her lip, then smiled at the boy. "So, Hughes, are you going to set things on fire, too?"

To her dismay, he nodded emphatically. "Daddy go boom!"

"I see," she replied. "Good thing you need an array to transmute here, or I'd worry. Hopefully Kit and the boys haven't left any strays around."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kit said, turning her attention away from Ed. "Whenever we use them the arrays disappear. Unless they're written on paper with a special ink, and all those copies of arrays are back at Grimmauld, in the new shelf for our alchemy notes."

"Hey, come back here Pinako!" Al complained as his new kitten started to walk away – towards Edward.

"Oh no, not you again, you furball! Go back to Al!" he complained. The cat continued to walk towards him. "Argh, don't you listen?"

Then Cricket pounced on the other cat and began to chase her around the room. "Oh dear," Katz said with amusement, watching them play. "Ed, it seems you've been saved."

"Thank the lord for Cricket!" Ed cheered. Kit snickered, poking the alchemist.

"You so don't like cats; you never let Al keep them when we were in Amestris!"

"Yeah, but we were always moving around!" he protested, smiling. "I thought that now we'd be settling down he could have one, but it got all attached to me!"

"Well, Pinako did always keep picking on you when you visited," Winry added. "Maybe there's a connection?"

"Oh no, don't tell me she's been reincarnated as a cat," Ed groaned.

"I don't-" Kit started, when the middle of the room started to glow blue. A faint roaring of gears could be heard as a strange blue box started to appear in the middle of the Malfoy Manor sitting room.

"Oh good lord," Katz groaned. "Every damn Christmas. What is it this time? Giant robots?"

"Oh no, not you lot again," the Doctor complained, popping his head out the door. "How did I manage to end up in your living room?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Katz growled.

"Doctor, did we find it?" Jack asked from inside the TARDIS. "That rift activity you were following?" All the alchemists looked at Roy and his family.

"Well," Katz muttered darkly, "if this gate thing is interplanetary, that would explain it pretty conveniently, wouldn't it?"

"AH!" Ed buried his head in Kit's shoulder. "Don't say that Katz, you're messing with my brain!" Kit turned around to face Katz's quizzical face.

"He'll hear something and want to test it. Please don't give my boyfriend dangerous suggestions."

"Mmm, too much experimentation with the rift would be bad," she said thoughtfully, glaring at the Doctor and Jack. "What? I'm not stupid. I'm perfectly capable of research just like you are, minus all the high-tech equipment. Now get your damn spaceship out of my living room."

"And besides," Ed piped up, looking at the Doctor. "At least for me to go from one place to another I just need a piece of paper. Not a whole ship."

"C'mon Jack," the Doctor grumbled, dragging the man back into the TARDIS. "Oh, and you lot, quit coming and going through the rift so often. You'll throw off the delicate balance Torchwood's managed to attain." Then he slammed the doors shut.

"... The spaceman wants us to _what_?" Kit asked, watching the ship disappear.

"I believe it was 'quit coming and going through the rift so oft-'" Ed started, before Kit silenced him with a kiss.

"Kit!" Roy groaned. "Not in public!"

"I knew that'd shut you up," she whispered to Ed. "And I heard what he said. I meant what did he mean – stop going through the gate?"

"You _have_ come and gone quite a lot in the past couple months," Draco said. "Maybe he thinks you should limit the trips to, oh, three times a year?"

"Believe me, I am more than happy with that," Roy stated with disgust, glaring at his sister.

"What?" Kit asked, looking over her shoulder. "You do a lot worse with Riza." He flushed red.

"That's behind closed doors!" he argued.

Riza coughed. "Roy."

"What?"

"Just because we're more reserved doesn't mean Kit has to be. We _are_ the first family. We _have_ to have decorum in public." She smiled down at Hughes, who was on the floor, playing with Cricket and Pinako.

"Exactly!" Kit grinned. "You're the state family. I'm just a little alchemist working under the Fuhrer."

"Yeah, but you're Roy's sister," Ed chided, wrapping his arms around her. "So theoretically you're part of the state family." Kit looked up at Ed.

"You know, since you're my boyfriend" – his eyes widened at the statement – "then you're part of the family too."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Oi, Fullmetal."

"Yeah?"

"You hurt her again, this time I _will_ burn you to a crisp." The Fuhrer's eyes bored into Ed's until his head snapped forward. He whipped around to see who had hit him. It was Katz.

"Don't threaten people in my house," she snapped, her hand raised. "I don't care if you're the Flame Alchemist or the Fuhrer or whatever, you're in my house and you're going to go by my rules." Crossing her arms, she added, "You can threaten him plenty once you leave."

"And besides," Kit said slyly, "I think Ed doesn't want to have to go searching for another rare stone – the Philosopher's Stone and these charoite earrings were hard to find."

"Yeah, please don't die. I don't want to try anything with _that_ stone ever again," Ed grumbled, burying his head into Kit's shoulders. She patted his head.

"'S'okay dear, I have no plans on dying just yet."

"Good," Roy said. "I'd really dislike having to order an alchemist to commit taboo to bring my sister back."

* * *

The Mustangs left on January third, and everyone went back to their research. Draco had gotten the spectacular idea to get a driver's license and dragged Al, Ed, and Winry along with him. Kit went back to experimenting with taking apart spells, and Sirius began finalizing the transfer of Grimmauld Place from his name to Edward's.

He'd been packing for a while, but had designated January sixteenth as his official moving day.

"Sirius, we're here!" Harry called as he and Ginny stepped into the foyer that Friday.

"Excellent, we're nearly done," the elder wizard replied as his head popped into the hallway from the sitting room. "Go on and go down to the kitchen. Draco took Katz down there; she can't really be around all the fumes. Why don't you go have a bit of tea while you wait?"

"Oh, we can help – " Harry began, but his godfather cut him off.

"No, go and have a drink. Katz said something about wanting to see Ginny."

Harry frowned, but allowed his wife to lead him downstairs to the kitchen, where the Malfoys were sitting. "Malfoy," he said curtly as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

Draco inclined his head. "Potter."

"Go on," Katz whispered. Harry had never seen her up close before. She had wavy hair several shades darker than Ginny's and a touch more brown. Her belly, which had barely been noticeable at the wedding, was protruding significantly now. After flashing him a smile, she resumed talking to her husband. "You knew he was coming; that's why we stayed. Man up and be a Gryffindor about it."

"But I'm not a Gryffindor," Draco protested, and Harry bit back a laugh. Katz levelled a _look_ at her husband and he sighed before looking up at Harry. "Potter... I never thanked you for saving my life during the Battle of Hogwarts. So, er, thanks."

Harry blinked, then found himself staring at the blonde. Had he actually just thanked him? After a moment, he managed to collect his thoughts. "Yeah. You still owe me for that."

"What, helping to bring Sirius back doesn't count?"

This time he let the laugh escape. "Please. I've heard the story. You only tagged along to get closer to Katz, like a besotted fool."

Draco looked only slightly chagrined. "I _am_ a Slytherin," he replied. "I don't usually do stuff out of the goodness of my hea – ow." He looked sharply at his wife, who smiled innocently at Ginny and sipped her tea. "Listen Potter – er, Harry – I was a right arse in school, and I apologise. The war's over; has been for nearly six years. Let's let bygones be bygones, yeah?"

"Hmm," Harry said noncommittally. It appeared that Katz had persuaded Draco to do this, but the blonde was not fighting it too hard. Glancing at Ginny, he could tell that she wanted him to accept the offer. It wouldn't surprise him if she and Katz had planned this. "All right," he said at last. Both men stood and met halfway around the table to shake hands.

"Excellent," Katz said briskly, a bright smile on her face. However, it turned to a frown as Kit's voice rang through the house.

"FULLMETAL YOU IDIOT!"

Then Mrs. Black's portrait started up. "Muggles, blood traitors, besmirching the house of my forefathers!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID OLD BITCH!" Kit yelled. A moment later there was a BOOM, and Mrs. Black shrieked no more.

"Oh lord," Katz murmured. "I think she finally went and did it."

"Good thing she warned Sirius that she might," Draco replied, sitting back down.

"Did what?" Harry asked curiously, pouring himself some tea.

"Blew up her portrait."

"But no-one's ever been able to – "

"Kit's different. And powerful. And sometimes she accidentally blows things up." Here Katz paused, then thoughtfully added, "Actually, it's almost always an accident."

"I thought she'd never shut up," came a low voice from the doorway. Kit stepped forward, but Katz immediately knew that it was not really Kit. Lust's eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Lust," Katz said warningly, "behave yourself."

"When don't I?" the homunculus purred, raking her eyes over Harry. "So you're the famous Harry Potter. You're better looking than I thought you'd be."

"Er," Harry said.

"Kit, I thought I was doing the right thing!" Ed argued, walking into the kitchen. "Lust, eyes off. Firstly, you're in _Kit's_ body. Secondly, Harry's _married_!"

"Oh, you're no fun shortstuff," Lust frowned, looking at the alchemist.

"S-s-s-short-shortstuff?" Ed gasped, trying to get a hold of the words.

"Sorry," Katz said apologetically to the Potters. "Sometimes she gets like this."

"Er, right," Harry replied. "Ginny, c'mon, let's check on Sirius."

"Hey Lust, try this," Ed grinned, throwing her a capsule.

"Hmm? What have we here?" the homunculus asked, eyeing the capsule.

"Katz, could you get her a drink?" Ed asked. Katz nodded, handing a glass to Kit. After swallowing the tablet, Kit's eyes returned to their blue.

"Thanks Ed," Kit sighed, shaking her head.

"S'okay," Ed smiled. "I thought I was doing what was best! I didn't think you would honestly want to see that _bastard_ again." Kit glared at him

"I would happily see that bastard, if only to fry his brains!" she argued.

"Oi," Katz said as Harry and Ginny disappeared upstairs. "Your brother only just headed home. If you want them here for Easter, then you'll have to deal with not going to Amestris now."

"We're not talking about Roy," Kit grumped, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh?" Katz asked, confused.

"Kimblee's trial was yesterday," Ed answered. "I found out from Roy, we've managed to set up a Floo network with his fireplace in the office and at his home."

"I wonder what _that_'s doing to the rift," Draco muttered.

"Well, what was the outcome of the trial?" his wife asked. "Do you need to go and testify or something?"

"Roy and I turned up and saw what he was doing - the second half of it at least. I had to go testify, but both Roy and I thought it would be better not to involve Kit," Ed sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He's gone into the military jail, but I don't trust them."

"Of course _you_ don't," Kit grumbled. "The military jail they sent him to doesn't have any homunculi or laboratories next to it - does it?" Ed sighed.

"No, not that I've seen," he answered. "But still. We may be part of the higher end of the military now, doesn't mean I have to trust it."

"So you'd rather kill him and make sure he's gone for good, is that it?" Draco asked.

"The bastard was supposed to be on death row," Kit roared. "During the Ishbal war he killed his superior officers! The bastard _got out_ because of the homunculi and nearly killed Ed AND me! Do you really think you would let a bastard like that walk away?"

"Kit!" Katz yelled back. "Calm down!" She rested a hand on her belly. "I understand, or I'm trying to. Merlin knows Draco'd like to see Vincent dead. And you're right, Kimblee shouldn't walk free, but that - " Her eyes closed, and her next words were weary. "It doesn't mean _you_ have to kill him." Standing, she sighed. "I'm going home. I need to lie down." With that, she made her way upstairs.

Kit panted, looking into the emptying kitchen. "I just... want that bastard... to pay...," she whispered, Ed turning her around and pulling her close.

"I know," he answered back. "He will, Roy will make sure he pays. It's not your burden anymore, Kit."

Draco stood. "I'd better look after Katz," he said. "Come on over if you need anything."

"Thanks, Draco," Ed smiled, nodding to him with Kit in his arms. "Apologize to Katz for me, I got Kit all worked up about it."

"Of course," the wizard replied, and he headed upstairs, leaving the two alchemists alone.

* * *

Katz looked around at her friends, who had gathered for this, her twenty-second birthday. The only thing missing was Draco. He'd been forced to go on some trip for work that he couldn't avoid or reschedule, and he was not due back for two more days. Luckily, she had friends like Thathien and Kit to get her by, and even Jareth had popped in for a few moments.

Heavily pregnant, she sat at the head of the table, Thathien on her left and Kit on her right. _'Five days,'_ she told herself, forcing a smile onto her mouth. After all, the Mustangs, who had been planning on coming for Easter, had been convinced to come early to help her celebrate. _'Five days until I can hold Emily in my arms.'_

Severus had a book out, and was doing calculations. It was just like him, the witch mused, to take this opportunity to test the latest sobriety potion recipe.

Kit was eyeing Severus warily. "...He's gonna use me as a test dummy...," she murmured. "He's totally going to use me as a test dummy – HE'S LOOKING AT ME HE'S USING ME AS A TEST DUMMY!" she exclaimed, hiding under the table.

Katz raised her eyebrow. "Has she already had some?" she asked, looking at Ed. "Might throw off the calculations if she has."

Ed sighed, shaking his head. "No, she found a stash of wizarding chocolates that Sirius had left in the kitchen," he answered. "It's just as effective as alcohol. The sugar goes straight to her head."

"We'd better eat so she can calm down then," Thathien advised, and the food suddenly appeared on the table.

"Mm," Katz said, grabbing a roll.

As the rest of the friends burst into conversation, Kit peered over the edge. "Ed," she whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah," he replied through a mouthful of bread. "'S 'kay."

Cautiously, Kit reappeared at the table, sitting as close as possible to Ed without sitting on his lap.

Katz hid a smile behind her hand as she chewed a bite of chicken. She was adorable when she got like this.

"'Dun like tests..." Kit muttered, looking around the table before she grabbed some food. "I blame Olivia – she scarred me for life."

"Eh? I thought Briggs was a military base," Ed frowned.

"I was bored one day, she made me sit in the infirmary and watch their tests on different types of automail - and watch people that had the wrong stuff come in with frostbite. Now I'm scared that thing is going to do something similar."

"Kit," Severus said, "we have several Healers at our call. Katz has been studying basic Healing, along with several forms of Muggle medicine, and I am trained in basic Healing myself. We don't do human tests until we have reached our most viable option, and even then we test it on ourselves first. Trust me, young lady. It's safe. I tried it on myself, and I'm perfectly fine and sober."

"I still don't see why _I _have to be the guinea pig," Kit muttered, looping one arm around Ed's automail limb, eating food with the other.

"Most of the ladies around you are pregnant. I'd try it on Draco if he was here, but unfortunately he didn't make it home in time. I'd like to study the effects of the potion on an alchemist."

"Ed, can't you do it?" Kit asked.

"You know, you're being like me and milk!" Ed exclaimed. "If I drink a full glass of milk, will you get drunk so the professor can test his potion?" Kit looked at Ed as if he had grown two heads.

"You're serious. You will _willingly_ drink a full glass of milk?" she asked.

"I - er," he said, then sighed. "All right, yeah."

Kit grinned, and took a sip of her orange juice. "Right. Katz? Where could I find the biggest glass you've got?" she asked

Katz looked over at Alice and grinned evilly. "Kit," she said, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table, "have you ever heard of a screwdriver?"

"... No?" Kit was quite confused at the term. She wasn't sure if the girls were kidding.

"You're drinking one right now," the witch explained.

Severus looked at her in shock. "You didn't!"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "Alice did. It was my idea."

"Of all the underhanded things to do," he replied, shaking his head. "It's very... very..."

"Slytherin?" Katz asked, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "I _am_ married to one. Guess I'm just embracing the inner manipulative devil in me."

"... What?" Kit still was confused. She was drinking what? It was orange juice. Just orange juice.

"A screwdriver," Katz explained, "is the name for a drink consisting of orange juice and vodka."

Kit's face fell. She was already drinking alcohol. "Dammit," she grumbled, flopping back into her seat. "Ed was going to drink milk! He hates milk!"

"Oh, I think the deal still applies," the witch replied airily. "After all, you're not sloshed yet, are you?"

"Besides," Ed added, "there's milk in my tea, Kitty."

"No, not yet," Kit sighed."But you've got me already. I guess I'll have to try and get him to drink milk some other time." She slumped against Ed's arm, and reached out for her drink, taking a sip, and then sculling it.

"Want another?" Alice asked. "Or would you prefer something harder?"

"I would," Roy muttered darkly.

"Roy!" Kit exclaimed, "Where'd you come from?"

"I've been here for a bit," he replied. "You were too distracted by Fullmetal to notice, apparently."

"Hmph!" Kit reached for a new glass that had been placed there by Alice, taking a swig of it. "At least I acknowledge the ones I love; you took your goddamn time to let Riza know!"

Her brother had the decency to blush.

"Now I'm intrigued," Katz said. "Do share."

"Riza started working in the military about the time that Roy was sent off to Ishbal," Kit recalled, taking a sip of her drink. "She ended up saving Roy and his men a couple of times when she was sniping from a tower. After Ishbal, she became one of Roy's subordinates. Until, of course" – Kit glared at Roy – "you and your stupid big mouth went and ruined your perfect little team."

"Now hold on-"

"No, you know it's true. If you hadn't blabbed about the 'army being dangerous,' you would have had everyone in one place. And Riza wouldn't have become _your_ hostage"

"Kit," Roy growled, "you're my sister. You were _always_ a hostage."

"Yeah, but you sent me all over the place to avoid that becoming a huge problem, didn't you?" Kit smirked. "'Oh, you've been posted in Briggs. Have fun!' Then Fullmetal waltzes in and ruins the peace-" Ed squeaked in protest "Oh, don't try to act innocent Ed, you know the trouble followed you."

"Anyways," Katz interrupted. "Riza, how did you two finally get together?"

"Well," the blonde woman said thoughtfully, "it was shortly after the war ended. Roy called me into his office. He was standing behind his desk, and he looked at me and said, 'Hawkeye, marry me.' I could feel my cheeks turning red, and he was staring at me and his cheeks were a bit pink too, and I asked him if it was an order. He told me no, it was a request. So I accepted, and then he finally kissed me."

"That's my brother for you," Kit grumbled, reaching for her third glass, now heavily leaning on Edward.

"So I see," the witch observed. "Alice, how much vodka did you put in that orange juice?"

"Enough," the vampire replied simply, smiling. "Severus knows."

"She's only had two glasses and she's already halfway there," Roy muttered. "Lightweight."

"Perhaps we should bring in the cake now," Narcissa said.

Kit clumsily pointed to her brother. "'N dun call me 'lightweight!'" she complained. "Y'can't speak, doggy."

"Yes, definitely cake time," Thathien said.

"Exactly how drunk do we want her?" Ed asked Severus.

"You know, I think this is good," the wizard replied, pulling a vial from his pocket and handing it to Ed.

"Kit," Ed said, putting down the vial so he could straighten her up. "Look, hey, here, not there-" Ed grumbled, and moved himself so he was in her line of sight, bringing it back so they were both sitting normally. "Kit, drink this for me," he smiled, handing her the vial.

Severus pulled his notes back towards him as they waited for Kit to drink. She'd had two and a half glasses of screwdriver, and with luck this potion would make her merely buzzed, if not completely sober.

Kit shook her head, thrusting the vial back to Ed as she finished. "That stuff is HORRIBLE!" she exclaimed. "Eww. Disgusting! How much did I drink to willingly _drink_ that thing?"

"Oh, excellent!" Katz said, as Severus began scribbling away. "It tastes nasty because it sort of works like an antacid. They're all chalky and alkaline, right? Well this potion absorbs and negates the alcohol in your system. It worked really fast, too. Good job, Uncle!"

"Ugh, it'll be almost as effective as a hangover in making people swear they'll never drink again, that's for sure," Kit added, gratefully taking a drink that Ed handed to her, leaning into him as he put an arm around her.

Narcissa looked up and turned off the lights. "Happy birthday to you," she began to sing, and everyone joined in. Someone tall was carrying in the cake, a two-tiered beauty with a duck made of cake as the top tier. As the song finished, the stranger placed the cake before Katz, and she knew who it was.

"DRACO!" she squealed as he threw back his hood and knelt beside her chair. "I thought - but you - how?"

He smiled. "Did you really think I'd miss your birthday?"

Katz chose not to answer him, and instead grabbed his head and began to kiss him quite thoroughly.

Kit coughed. "I know this is your house, he's been away for days and all that jazz, but do you have to while everyone else is watching?" She promptly blushed as both Ed and Lust whispered in her ear, "We could do the same."

They finally came up for air. "Sorry," Katz said, her cheeks pink. She turned to the candles, made a wish, and blew them out.

"Happy birthday, Katz," Kit smiled, watching the soon-to-be mother snuggle into her husband's arms.

"Thank you, all of you," the witch said, tears filling her eyes. "This is the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"Ah, probably the only one where you had _one_ poor sod get drunk," Kit grinned.

"Well," Katz replied thoughtfully, "my mother quite liked alcohol on my birthdays, but I don't think she ever got drunk until after Daddy died. Then she went out with friends on my birthday, and then I was at Hogwarts so..." She shrugged.

"Sorry," Kit frowned. "I really need to learn when to shut my trap."

"Or Ed should learn when to shut it for you," Lust added, causing Kit to shake her head and her cheeks to redden.

"It's okay," the witch replied. "It's over and done with. It's in the past and I'm not looking back, am I? I'm moving forward." Smiling at her husband, she placed a hand on her belly. "Won't be long now."

"Yeah," Winry nodded, herself closer to bringing new life into the world. "Are you excited? Or scared? Because to be honest, I have no clue."

"A little of both," Katz admitted. "At this point, though, I'm just impatient. I'm full term; now we're just waiting for Emily to make her move." Her eyes moved to Riza, who turned slightly pink and gripped Roy's hand. "You'll make a good mother, Win. I know you will."

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "I've seen the way you look after these two; you'll be great."


	33. In Which Shit Hits The Fan

DISCLAIMER: If it were mine I wouldn't be posting it here. Supplemental disclaimer at the end.

* * *

On March twenty-fifth, as they relaxed in the drawing room after breakfast, Katz winced. "Sarah?" Draco asked, feeling her flinch against his chest. "Are you all right?"

"I… yeah," she said slowly. "I think I just had a contraction."

"What?"

"A contraction, Draco. I thought I'd been having them, but didn't want to say anything. That one was longer than any other the others, and more painful."

"So, you're going to – ?"

"The baby's coming," she growled at last. "Help me up."

--------------

Kit stretched as she walked into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"'Mornin," Ed nodded, looking up briefly from his copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius had offered to keep his subscription for the group at Grimmauld, as a thank you for keeping the place.

"I'm gonna head around to the manor later," Kit said, pulling some food out of the cupboard. "Katz's due today, you know?"

"Yeah, I think Winry's headed over already just to be on the safe side. Y'know, after Rush Valley and all."

"Eh? Rush Valley?" Kit asked, taking a seat next to him. "Do tell, Mr Elric."

----------

"Oh, Winry, thank god," Draco said as the blonde stepped from the fireplace. "She's gone into labour. Can you help her to the bedroom? I need to Floo the Healer."

"O-of course!" the mechanic said, taking Katz's arm and helping her to the room. "Okay, you lay down, and then, uh, oh man."

The witch rolled her eyes, but sat on the bed. "I'm fairly sure I've got a couple hours," she said. "The contractions are about four minutes apart and from what I've read they get quite a lot closer before I have to do any real work."

-----------

"Eh," Ed shrugged, putting the paper down. "We were stuck in a storm a few miles away from the city, and the woman we were staying with went into labour. Winry had to help deliver it; her parents were doctors after all."

"Oh yeah, I remember Roy telling me that one night," Kit nodded. "Anyway. Are you going to come too? Or just stay there and read the paper?"

"I'm coming!" Ed frowned. "Don't rush me. You wanna head over in ten?"

"Sounds good, I'll go get changed," Kit smiled, leaving the kitchen.

-----------

"So you're in labour, huh?" Isabelle "Izzy" Brennan asked as she walked into the room. She waved her wand and inspected the readouts floating above Katz's stomach. "Mm. Still got a bit to go. Just sit back and relax, hon. Has your water broken?"

"I think so," Katz replied. "I wasn't exactly sure what it was, though."

"Good. All right." Isabelle turned and headed out the door. "I'll go get some tea."

-----------

"Oh come _on_ Edward!" Kit complained, jumping from foot to foot in front of the fireplace.

"I'm coming!" Ed complained, pulling on a coat.

"Honestly, we're not even going outside! You don't need your _coat_!" Kit complained, jumping into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!"

"Ah, Kit!" Draco said, running his hands through his hair. "Thank god." He resumed pacing.

"You're pacing," Kit frowned, ignoring Ed as he stumbled away from the fireplace. "She's already gone into labour, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," the wizard replied, "but Izzy, the Healer, says it'll be a few more hours till the difficult part. It's just waiting now, and it's driving me crazy."

"Well, ask if there's anything you can do," Kit said. "Where've they taken her?"

"The bedroom next to her study."

"C'mon." Kit grabbed hold of Ed's flesh arm, and dragged him around the hallways until they found the room. "Hey Katz! Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"Tell Draco to calm the hell down," the witch replied, wincing as another contraction hit. "He'll make himself sick, and then what help will he be? Also, bring me the book that's on my desk and a pen, yeah?"

"Right," Kit nodded. She turned to Ed. "Go find the professor, ask him for a peace draught, and give it to Draco." Ed nodded, and headed off in search of the potion master, with Draco in tow. Meanwhile, Kit fetched the book Katz had mentioned and a pen, taking it back to the witch.

"Ah, thanks." Katz took the book and opened it to the page she'd left off at. "No sense letting free time go to waste while I sit on my arse."

----------

Several hours later, Healer Brennan, Narcissa, Winry, and Kit were gathered in the bedroom as Katz moved closer to giving birth. The Draught of Peace had worn off, and Draco was once again pacing as he listened to his wife's cries. They'd thrown him out of the room thirty minutes earlier. "You're squeamish around blood," his mother had said, "and childbirth involves a lot of it. If you really want to, you can stay, but we reserve the right to make fun if you faint like a girl."

"Oi, sit down," Roy commanded from the couch. "You're making Hughes anxious."

Draco slumped onto a chair and accepted the glass of Firewhiskey the alchemist handed him, tossing it back in one go. "Are you sure it's just me and not her yelling?" he asked through the burn of the alcohol in his throat.

"No, it's her all right," Ed frowned.

"I guess this is a bad example of equivalent exchange," Al said. He was thinking of Winry. This would be her in a few months. "They give their blood, sweat and tears for their child."

"Al. Not helping." Ed replied, looking at his brother. "And besides, I thought you would be better than this; or is it different now that you've got your body back AND are expecting your own child?"

"Shut up, you two," Roy snapped as Draco downed another glass. "Now is not the time to argue."

That was when Katz screamed, and Draco jumped to his feet.

"Calm down," Riza said gently. "They'll come and get you when it's over, though I doubt she'll appreciate it if you're drunk."

Inside the room, Kit, Narcissa, Winry and Healer Brennan stood around Katz's bed at various places, Winry and Brennan working together as the nurses of the room, Kit and Narcissa tending to the witch's needs.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Katz shrieked as she gripped Narcissa's hand and surged forward. "I'm... going... kill... rrrrrgh!"

"Breathe," Winry instructed. "I think I can see her head!"

"And push," Izzy said, counting. "Yep, she's crowning. You're almost done, sweetie."

And then it was over. Winry and Izzy fussed over the baby, clearing her nostrils and throat. Katz's heart lurched as Emily began to wail. Winry cleaned her up as the Healer took care of Katz and erased any evidence of childbirth.

"Give her here," Katz pleaded, reaching out. Winry, smiling widely, placed her daughter in her arms. "Hello little one," she cooed. "I'm your mommy."

"Boys." Kit opened the doors, quickly earning a crowd. "Come on in and meet Emily Malfoy."

Draco hurried into the room, stopping short when he saw Katz holding his – their – daughter. "Draco," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "this is Emily Noelle."

He'd heard about it – read about it too. The beauty of a woman after childbirth. Seeing her sitting there in bed, he realized it was all true. She was sweaty, dishevelled, and exhausted, and she was magnificent. Her skin seemed to be glowing, and love poured from her eyes like the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. Slowly – ever so slowly – he made his way to her bedside, and looked down at the tiny girl.

Her skin was pink and wrinkled, her eyes a deep grey-blue, wide and curious, and her hair – a tiny mop of it on the crown of her head, downy and nearly white.

"She's got my hair," he managed to say as his throat closed up.

His wife – the mother of his child – frowned at him. "You smell like Firewhiskey."

"Blame Roy," Ed said, joining Katz with Kit by his side. "He doesn't even need to know what the stuff is; he can find any variety of scotch wherever he goes."

The witch looked up at the alchemist in question, her eyes narrowing. "I'm in labour for eight hours and you're getting him drunk?"

Roy had the decency to look chagrined.

"I'll let it slide," she said with a sigh, "this time. He's not completely plastered, apparently, though he does look like he might cry."

"Hey, it's better to have Draco tipsy than me stone cold," Kit chirped. "I don't think you or Emily would have appreciated that." Ed shook his head.

"It wouldn't have bothered them because I would have taken you back to Grimmauld and tied you up," he said. "Unless we had quick access to a sober potion."

"Speaking of," Narcissa said, producing a vial of said potion and handing it to her son. "Drink up, or you won't be holding your daughter anytime soon."

Obediently, he downed the concoction, grimacing. "Kit was right; it does taste horrible. Like week-old socks."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know what week-old socks taste like," Katz said. "Would you like to hold her?"

"What if I drop her?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Then I'll kill you," she replied simply.

"Better not stuff up, Draco," Kit grinned, wrapping an arm around Ed. "Katz said that there wasn't s'posed to be any threatening in the house. I guess her child is the exception to the rule."

"She certainly is," Katz said firmly, placing Emily in Draco's arms. He stared down at her, unable to speak. She was so very tiny. For the first time in ages, he felt tears welling in his eyes. His wife, bless her heart, noticed, and said, "If you'll excuse us, I think we need a bit of alone time. I'm sure Emily's hungry and as much as I love you all, you're not getting a show."

"Of course," Kit laughed, turning Ed around by his shoulder and pushing him out of the room. "We'll go make some refreshments and bring them back in a little while."

* * *

The dining table of Malfoy Manor was full for an Easter feast. Narcissa and Severus sat at the ends of the table, while Draco, Katz, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Riza, Hughes, Sirius, Kit, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all took seats around the rest of the table. As the house elves brought out the food, conversation burst out around the table.

"Ah, it looks so good!" Kit exclaimed, rolling up the sleeves of her olive-green jacket. Ed, who had been sitting opposite the alchemist, stopped in shock.

"Kit… what… what the hell are those?" he asked, pointing to her forearms. Now revealed, Kit shrugged.

"Burns. You know me, I'm a Mustang. I can't be trusted around fire." Ed eyed her carefully, sharing an "I don't believe her" glance with Alphonse before resuming his dinner.

"Kit, would you come with me to check on Emily?" Katz asked after dinner had finished. Kit nodded, and pushed back her chair, following the witch. They walked upstairs and down a couple of halls, turning some corners before reaching the nursery. Kit watched on as Katz cooed and tucked in the newborn, leaving a few minutes later. However, instead of heading back to the table, she led Kit into a nearby room, closing the door behind the alchemist as she entered.

"Huh?"

"Kit, those things on your arm aren't just burns, are they?" Katz asked, taking a seat on one of the luxurious couches nearby. Kit looked away.

"You got me," she whispered. Katz noticed the pained expression on the young alchemist's face. Now she wondered if this was a good idea, to ask about the strange marks. "They're not burns, they're battle scars."

"Battle scars?"

"Towards the end of the Homunculi war, while my brother, Alphonse and Edward were all battling Father, I was captured while battling against the homunculi's henchmen," Kit explained. "I was captured by Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist." Katz frowned, she had been retold what Ed had said in November by Draco. Kimblee was not a nice person, she had deducted. In fact, he was quite the opposite.

"Kit…" Katz sighed, moving over to sit next to the alchemist.

"Oh, it didn't stop there," Kit said with a haunting laugh. "No, I was precious, wasn't I? Because I had been Fullmetal's lover. I was Mustang's little sister. The bastard decided to leave marks to remind them – remind me – of what the homunculi had done. To leave a permanent mark on our world."

"So the marks...?" Katz asked. Kit nodded.

"Don't you think it's funny how I've never worn anything short sleeved?" she asked. Katz had to stop and think – it was true. She never twigged to it, because it had been winter for most of the time that the alchemist had been there. Kit noticed the realization in Katz's eyes, and started to take off her jacket to reveal her arms. Almost artistic vines had been blasted into her skin, the scars almost as obvious as tattoos.

"Kimblee thought he'd have some fun with me, making artistic marks before he finished off the torture," she whispered. "He put me in so much pain, that I wouldn't be able to fight him off when he…." She looked away.

"No… Kit, did he… he didn't…," Katz whispered. Now she understood the connection between Vincent and this Kimblee. The bastards both tortured and raped their victims. Kit nodded.

"He had almost finished his sick little games, when my brother and the Elrics came bursting in. Hawkeye shot him, making him leave me alone. Ed rushed over to me, but he didn't notice the scars. He probably thought they'd be able to heal them with alchemy. Roy nearly killed Kimblee there and then, but Hawkeye managed to convince him otherwise. While Hawkeye and Al escorted Kimblee to the military jail, Ed and Roy took me to the hospital. That's about as much as I remember, as soon as I got out into the cold winter night, the pain of the burns just made me black out."

"I had no idea they hadn't healed," a voice said quietly from the doorway, making the women look up in shock. Riza stood there, a pained look on her face. "I wish I'd shot him dead," she whispered.

"I think we all wish that, Riza," Winry sighed, appearing beside the sniper. "I swear that bastard planned it all."

"You said that before, when I was recovering," Kit noted. "I agree about the burns and putting me in pain, but-" Winry shook her head.

"I'm not even thinking on the whole thing, Kit." The mechanic entered the room, taking a seat next to her friend. She then turned to the others, signalling for Hawkeye to enter the room and close the door behind her. Once all four were seated, Winry continued. "Water is supposed to help cool the burns, prevent them from worsening. Kimblee used that snow to his advantage - he made sure that when he carved with his alchemy, that it was as artistic as he could make it before the snow finalised it. That, and the fact that covering you with burns and keeping you in the cold gave you hypothermia." Kit looked away.

"There's still no way to heal it, is there?" she whispered. "Not unless I tell the brothers. They'd be able to find a way to use Eastern alchemy to heal it, no doubt."

Katz tapped her chin. "I could ask Izzy, if you'd like. I'm not sure any of our magic would help, but we can certainly try, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kit smiled. "I don't want to tell Ed... I don't know what he'd do..."

"My bet is he'd try and get access to Kimblee's cell and kill him," Winry said wisely, "But I wouldn't like to find out exactly what he'd do either."

"I'll ask her tomorrow then," the witch said. "Emily's due for a check-up and she'll be coming over at about one, I think." She stood. "Come on, the boys'll be getting suspicious."

"Yeah," Kit frowned. "Ed and curious is troublesome. That's the problem about dating a genius." The four stood, and left the drawing room in search of the dining hall once more.

* * *

Draco woke one night in May to find his wife missing from the bed. After a moment, he realized the shower was running. Frowning, he stumbled over into the bathroom. Katz was in the shower in her nightgown, scrubbing furiously at her skin. "Sarah... what are you doing?"

She looked up at him. "I can't get it off," she whispered, and he had to strain to hear her over the water.

"Get what off?"

"The blood. It's all over. I can't make it go away."

"The bloo - ?" Then he noticed the condition of her arms. She'd scrubbed them raw, and the water dripping from them was tinged pink. "Sweetie," he said, his voice tinged with shock, "that's – that's your blood."

"I can't get it off!" she wailed, her blue eyes wide and frightened as she began scrubbing once more.

That was enough. He stepped into the shower and pulled her from the insanely hot stream of water as she struggled, still sobbing, against his grip. Pulling her sodden nightgown off, he grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped her in it before carrying her over to the chair by the fire, which sprang to life.

"Mindy!" The elf appeared with a crack. "Fetch my mother and Severus. Katz has had a nightmare, and may need medical attention." She nodded and disappeared again. He looked at his wife. "Sarah. Sarah, look at me." Tears streamed down her face as her eyes finally met his. "Whose blood, Sarah? Whose blood can't you get off?"

"Emily's," was her tortured whisper. "It's everywhere, all over me, and I can't get it off!"

Standing, his wife still in his arms, he walked over to the crib, where their daughter was sleeping soundly. "She's asleep, Sarah. She's safe; she's fine."

Katz shook her head violently. "No. No, she's dead. I killed her, because I left. Because he didn't kill me. I killed her. The blood, all over. How could a baby have so much blood?" She began to shake with her sobs, and he pulled her close as he sat down again.

"Shh, it's all right," he said. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine, Sarah." There was an insistent knocking on the door, and Narcissa and Snape, both in dressing gowns, entered the room, Mindy behind them with a tea tray.

"What's wrong? Mindy said you said she'd had a nightmare," Snape said.

"From what I can get out of her," Draco murmured, "she dreamed Vincent came and murdered Emily, in a very bloody way. I woke up to find her in the shower." He pulled the sleeve of his dressing gown up to reveal her left arm. "She'd been scrubbing herself raw, Sev."

Katz had stopped bawling, and clutched at his pyjama shirt. "Make it go away," she pleaded.

"Shh," he said. "All right. Sev, the dreamless sleep potion's in the medicine cabinet. You can heal her skin up, right?"

"Yes," he replied, fetching the potion. Katz drank it as instructed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Ed sighed, walking along the corridor of the second floor. His research had him stumped, again. Casually, he turned and tumbled through the bathroom door, unaware of the water running from inside. Upon a sigh from inside the room, not coming from him, Ed suddenly realised he had walked in on Kit. His eyes wandered to the shower, where a scarred body stood, back to him.

"K…Kit?" he whispered. The marks on her back horrified him. It was as if she was a canvas, and a masterpiece had been carved into her flesh. "…Kit… what the… what are those?"

The younger alchemist shrieked, turning around and covering herself up. "E-Edward! What are you-" She backed into the wall as Ed walked into the shower. Gently, he touched the scarred flesh.

"… At Easter…" he whispered, looking at them. His other hand clenched into a fist. "Those aren't burns, they're Kimblee's marks!" he shouted. Kit looked away, tears running down her face.

"Okay Ed! I'm sorry!" she said, avoiding his eyes. She gasped as the Elric put his arms around her and fiercely pulled her to him.

"That bastard, I thought these had healed," he growled. "I never knew they were so extensive!" Kit bit her lip. Should she tell him what the doctors had said?

"Ed… they told me, when I was in central hospital…" Ed pulled back, looking at her. He didn't care that his clothes were getting wet, that she was naked.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"… The burns were created specifically. Kimblee wanted us to remember this, and used the snow to make them as obvious as possible. But there might be a way to heal them with alchemy." Kit looked up at Ed's eyes, golden, and now burning with a passion. Hatred, and an ambition – it glowed in his brilliant eyes. He was going to fix his broken Mustang, and then put an end to Kimblee. If it were the last thing he did.

* * *

As Emily slept on June 10, Katz's mobile vibrated. She picked it up and answered after looking at the caller ID. "Hey Adrian. How're you?" A pause. "Yeah, I'm fine. So's Draco. Emily's beautiful. Perfectly healthy. And Spike?" She nodded. "Mhm. Yeah, okay. Go ahead, sweetie." Draco could not make out what the elder witch was saying, but his wife went ashen. The phone slipped from her hand and landed with a soft thump on the couch.

"Katz? Sweetie? Speak to me," came Adrian's shrill, tinny voice. Katz recovered herself and brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Sorry, I'm here. Are you – are they absolutely sure? They're positive it's him?" There was mumbling as Adrian replied, and Draco reached over and took her hand in his. She gripped it tightly, her knuckles white. "I – all right. I'll tell them. Don't worry, we'll take precautions. Thanks for letting me know." Draco looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be fine. No, you don't need to come over. Stay there, where it's safe. All right. Love you, sweetie. Bye." She hit the button to end the call and stood, dropping Draco's hand. "Weeble!"

The elf appeared with a crack. "Yes Mistress?"

"Check the wards on the house. Make sure nothing magical or Muggle has breached them, then double their strength. They have to cover everything."

Weeble bowed. "Right away. I is getting Donber to help me."

"Excellent. Thank you." She turned to Emily's bassinet as the elf disappeared, checking to make sure her daughter was still asleep. Then she began to pace, toying with the end of her braid. Draco stopped her and wrapped his arms around her slight frame.

"Sarah. Talk to me."

She pulled away, beginning to pace once more. Stopping by Emily, she pulled out her wand and began muttering. He frowned. Why was she weaving such powerful protective spells around their daughter? What on earth was wrong? Adrian had sounded very worried, and whatever it was, it was scaring his wife. As she began pacing again, she twisted her braid in her hands and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room. After several minutes of this, he grabbed her shoulders, steered her to the couch, and gently forced her to sit. He dropped to his knees and looked her intently in the eye. "Sarah, please tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes managed to focus on him. "He's coming to get me," she whispered at last. "He's coming to get me, but I won't let him get her. Not my baby. He can't have her." She clutched the folds of her dress in white-knuckled hands.

"Who, lovey? Who's coming?"

"He can't have her! He can't have either of you! You're mine!" she half-shrieked.

"_Who_, Sarah?" He took a hand off her shoulder to cup her cheek. "Talk to me."

"He's going to kill us all. Vincent. He'll kill her first, then you, and I'll have to watch as he does it, but I won't let him! No, he'll have to kill me first before he touches my baby!" Her eyes were wild as she tried to stand, but he held her down.

"Vincent is in jail. He's in jail, across an ocean, where he can't hurt anyone. We're safe."

"Not anymore," was the haunting reply.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"He's always been resourceful. Has lots of charm; knows how to use it. Should've known he wouldn't stay in jail forever." She looked Draco straight in the eye. "He's escaped, and he's coming to get us."

* * *

The next afternoon, Katz was sitting in the drawing room when she noticed that her mobile was buzzing, but it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Just let it go to voicemail," Draco said lazily, playing with Emily's toes as she giggled. The witch did so, then picked up the phone and dialled in to her mailbox. For the second time in two days, Draco watched as her face went ashen. "Sarah?"

She set the phone on the table, hitting the button for the speakerphone. A voice, smooth and silky and dangerous, came from the speakers, singing softly.

"_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you." _

Kit stared at the phone. "That must be Vincent," she said coldly.

"Yes," Katz whispered, her eyes wide and fearful. "He always did love that song."

Ed started humming, wrapping his arms around Kit. The alchemist leant back, surprised when he started to sing.

_"I'll be awake if he finds us. _

_Needless to say, I'll stand in your way, _

_I will protect you and I. _

_I'll take the shot for you, _

_I'll be the shield for you. _

_Needless to say, I'll stand in your way,_

_I'll take the shot for you. _

_I'll give my life for you, _

_I'll make it stop. I'll take the shot. _

_For you."_

"You two are so sweet," Draco said, pulling his wife to him. "Sarah, we'll be fine. The manor's defences are impenetrable."

"I know," she murmured, "but - he still scares me."

"It's hard," Kit sighed, looking at Katz. "I can stop Kimblee in his tracks, but it's the fear that paralyzes me. Katz, you need to get a grip. You're a witch - he isn't. Work with the professor, work on a device that can protect you from bullets. That's what you really fear, except for... well..." Kit frowned, looking away. "Something that a lot of people would put where the sun dun' shine."

Katz took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. I have to be strong, for myself and for Emily. Thanks, Kit."

* * *

"Kit?" Ed asked, gently touching her hand. She looked like she was in pain. "Kit, what's wrong?"

"…It's him." The words acted like a bullet to Ed. He knew what those meant. "Both of them. The homunculi and him."

"How do you-" Ed started before Kit stood up, cutting him off.

"Quickly, get as many of the alchemy books from the library. I'll get some bags, and then meet you back in the kitchen!" she shouted, running upstairs. Ed sat there, scratching his head. Kimblee couldn't possibly have gotten to Earth. Could he? Ed ran to the kitchen fireplace, activating the array they had engraved into the fireplace before tossing Floo powder into it.

"The Fuhrer's office!" Ed shouted, before throwing his head into the fireplace. He could clearly see Roy's office, and as he suspected, a sleeping Roy.

"Damn you, Colonel Bastard!" he shouted. Roy jumped, shocked.

"Huh- wha- Fullmetal? Where are you?"

"In your fucking fireplace, telling you that you've screwed up!" Ed shouted. "Kit can sense Kimblee on Earth, and he's teaming up with Envy! You lazy bastard, you were supposed to guard my notes!" Roy paled.

"I'll do my best to protect her Mustang," Ed said finally, "but damn, when I see you next I'm going to kill you!" Ed pulled back out of the fireplace, letting the magic settle. Then he tore off towards the library, wondering what on earth the next few hours would bring.

------

Hours later the pair crouched in the lowest part of Grimmauld Place.

"I can't believe they're here," Kit whispered, burying her head in Ed's shirt. "I didn't-"

"Kit, snap out of it," Ed said, shaking her. "You're the one that managed to save us. We're going to get out of this, I swear." Kit clung to Edward.

"How can we with a madman and a homunculus on our backs?" she whispered.

"Kit Mustang, I promise you, we are going to get out of this. And once we do, if you will, I'll marry you. I'll never let you get hurt by anyone, ever again." Kit stopped. What Ed was saying suddenly sunk in. He was proposing.

"Oh, very typical Ed," she grunted, pulling out a book from their sack. "You propose in a time of danger. Nothing like a bit of romance spliced with the fear of running for your life for you, is there?" Ed sighed.

"I mean it, Kit. Now let me have a look at that; we're going to need something good to stop those two long enough to get to the Malfoys'." Kit threw a book down, and grabbed a nearby utensil, scratching it into the floor of the kitchen.

"If we create a collection of these around the kitchen, and set them to activate like Kimblee's landmines did, then we can get out of here and they'll have the place fall to bits on them," she stated, carving the array. Ed nodded, grabbing another of his own, and scratching it into the ground.

"Where's my precious Katherine?" a voice asked. Kit shivered and moved closer to Ed, who wrapped an arm around her protectively. "My lovely, precious Katherine, where are you?"

"He's not going to get you," Ed whispered. He scratched a final array into the kitchen floor.

"Where's the pipsqueak and his little slut?" Envy asked.

"Ignore him," Kit urged. "If I can ignore Kimblee for you, you can ignore Envy for me. Finish the array, Ed!" The alchemist nodded, finishing the last couple of lines.

"Make sure you've got everything we packed – books? Bags? Everything?" Ed asked, grinning as Kit nodded, a collection of items attached to her as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Here we go. Malfoy, I hope you keep your promises!" Ed pleaded, activating the circle. As two figures appeared in the doorway, Kit and Ed disappeared in a flash of white light, landing seconds later in the living room of the Malfoy Manor.

Katz rose, looking at the two alchemists in alarm. If they were this beat up... She waved her wand, activating the wards around the manor. Then she sent her patronus, a tiger, down to the kitchens to tell Weeble to activate the Elf-magic ones. "Kit, Ed... what on earth happened to you?"

"We...," Ed puffed. It took a lot of energy to activate the array - and bring all their worldly possessions. "...Had a slight visit... from Envy... and Kimblee"

"Oh, god," she whispered, falling to her knees. "Are you all right? Kit?"

"Y-Yeah," she nodded, still shaky. "I managed to sense Kimblee's alchemy before he got to the house. It was close though, so fucking close..."

The witch pulled the alchemist into a tight hug. "It's all right. You're safe now. I activated the wards; they shouldn't be able to get through."

"If Kit's plan worked, they should have knocked themselves out for a while," Ed added, thanking Draco as he helped pull the bags off Ed, taking them to another spot in the lounge room. "They were in the kitchen just before we left. If they kept coming towards us, they should have activated Kit's landmines." Kit chuckled.

"I thought it would be fitting; give Kimblee some of his own medicine."

Katz looked at her husband over Kit's head. "Draco... double-check the wards, will you? I'll ring for tea."

"If you're calling people, make sure to call Winry!" Kit added. "She's got one of those... mobile things... she should be with Al, at least let her know NOT to go back to Grimmauld."

"Good idea," Katz said, digging her mobile from her pocket. "Have I got Winry's - yeah, I have." She hit a few keys, then put the phone to her ear. "Winry? It's Katz. Is Al with you? Good. Come to the manor, and whatever you do, don't go near Grimmauld. Ed's fine; so's Kit. We'll explain when you get here." She hung up, Winry still talking as she did so. "Okay. Al's with her, so they should be all right."

"Good," Kit sighed in relief. "That's enough excitement for one day."

"Yes, I rather think so," the witch replied dryly. She pointed her wand at the bellpull, and the rope moved. "Mindy, tea, and we've got guests."

Sighing, Kit carefully pulled herself to her feet, and stumbled over to a couch, wincing as she sat down. The rush and hiding in a cupboard wasn't too good for her scars, even if they had been starting to heal, thanks to Al's alchemy.

Katz frowned, then rose herself, hurrying out of the room only to come back a moment later with a vial. "Here," she said, handing it Kit. "It's painkiller potion."

"Thanks," Kit smiled, quickly downing the potion. "Hey, not too bad. The only thing worse than that is Roy's cooking."

The witch smiled then, and with a crack Mindy appeared with the tea tray. "I suppose it's a good thing he married Riza, then. Thank you, Mindy." She began pouring tea as the elf disappeared.

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "Speaking of marriage, what the hell was with that proposal, Fullmetal?"

"Ed proposed?" Katz nearly spilled the tea.

"In the middle of trying to get out of a house that was falling down all around us, yeah," Kit answered, glaring at the alchemist. "What was it? 'Once we get out of this, if you will let me I'll marry you. I never want you to get hurt by anyone, ever again' or words to that effect. Just before Kimblee and Envy came barrelling into the kitchen."

"Hmm." Katz handed the female alchemist a cup of the tea. "That sounds rather... desperate."

"IT WASN'T DESPERATE!" Ed shouted, pulling a case from his pocket and throwing it in Kit's direction. Kit crawled to the end of the couch to grab the box, and opened it. She was stunned when she saw the ring inside. She couldn't believe the beauty in the ring, and almost dropped it when Ed explained. "I had decided about a month ago, and spoke to Winry about making something like this. She's had to make this kind of stuff since nobody in this world knows about automail, and she was more than happy to make it for me. Although, I had to find the raw materials for her," he explained, before muttering, "Something about 'equivalent exchange.'"

The witch had a hand over her mouth. "Goodness, I'm sorry, Ed. I had no idea."

"'S not your fault," Ed shrugged. "I wasn't sure when to ask, and considering that I mightn't have made it through that, I just went for it."

"It was probably a good idea, then. So Kit, did you say yes?"

"I didn't answer him since I was more focused on getting away from Kimblee," Kit murmured, going red. "But yes Ed, I will happily marry you."

"You two are sweet," Katz said, smiling as Draco returned, carrying Emily. "The wards?"

"Plenty strong, and holding," the wizard replied. "Em wants her mother."

"Of course." She held out her arms, and he deposited her daughter in them. "There, there, sweetie."

Kit snuggled into Ed as he took a seat on the couch after placing Winry's hand-crafted ring on her finer.

"I told your brother about Kimblee," Ed added, the room suddenly breaking into silence.

"... You what?"

"Told Roy about-"

"YOU TOLD ROY!?"

"... Well. Really I just said 'you lazy bastard, Kimblee used the notes that YOU were supposed to be guarding and has come after Kit. Thanks, nice job. I'm gonna go save her now,'" Ed admitted.

"Oh dear," Katz murmured. "I hope he doesn't come after Kimblee himself."

"Oh, I threatened to kill him next time I see him," Ed added. "I think he's going to be hitting the scotch tonight. I should have warned Riza too. Didn't have time though."

"... Which begs the question of HOW you contacted them," Kit added, looking up at her fiancé.

"Well, I kinda drew the teleportation circle into the fireplace. So I activated it, threw in some Floo powder, and Bob's yer uncle!" Ed grinned. "Flooing the Fuhrer. Easy."

"I see." Gently rocking Emily, who yawned, Katz looked at the alchemists. "Do you need anything to eat?"

"I think I could just do with some rest," Kit answered, trying to conceal a yawn herself.

Katz stood, setting her teacup down. "Come on, then. We've renovated the second floor of the north wing for you, even put in a bit of a lab and a small library."

Kit smiled, and started to get up.

"Here, lean on me," Ed said, standing up and putting an arm around her waist. "You're crazy, you know? I can see that running around and activating landmine arrays isn't good for you." Kit sighed heavily and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"At least we got out of there alive," she answered.

Shifting Emily in her arms, Katz led them upstairs. She paused at the first door on the right and pushed it open. "This is Ed's room. Kit, your room is right next to it. Draco and I thought that if your room was further down the hall it would be easier to protect." Turning, she smiled at the alchemist. "Not that I don't think you can't protect yourself."

"Protect herself?" Ed asked in mock horror. "You give her a room to herself and I'll be avoiding traps for the rest of my mortal life!"

The witch snorted. "Maybe you need to be kept on your toes, Fullmetal. Anyways, if you want to share a room that's fine; Draco and I don't care. We just didn't want to assume anything, and sometimes it's nice to get away from your loved one to be alone for a while."

"That's true," Kit nodded. "If he's an idiot he doesn't have to sleep on the floor, he has to sleep in a room right next to me." Ed groaned as he saw the evil look on her face.

"You really are a Mustang; you've got the exact same look that your brother has!"

Katz rolled her eyes, but continued with the tour. "Across the hall are Al and Winry's rooms - and yes, I know they only need one, but Winry can convert hers to an automail shop if she wants. Kit's room is next to the library, and there're a couple extra rooms next to Winry's for whatever you need them to be. These double doors lead to your lab, though we weren't entirely sure what you'd need in it."

As Kit and Ed both entered the room, they looked around with open mouths. At each end of the room was a pair of shelves and cupboards. In between there were a collection of tables and sinks, fire extinguishers attached to each table. A couple of black boards had been installed at the back of the room.

"Wow. I don't know how we could make it any better than it is!" Kit exclaimed.

"The cupboard and shelf on the left are some hand-picked potion books and ingredients from Severus. On the right are the few alchemy books we could find and a collection of things we sourced from a Muggle science department," Draco added.

"And please note the fire extinguishers and make sure you know how to use them, all right? I don't fancy having the house burn down around my ears," Katz said, placing Emily's head on her shoulder and patting her back.

"Yes, good point," Ed nodded. "Maybe you should put some security so that Kit never goes in there alone."

"Hmmm." Draco tapped his wand against his thigh, then plucked a strand of hair from Kit's head. Ignoring her cry of protest, he moved to the doors and began murmuring incantations. Then he turned back to them. "There we go."

"Come on," Ed said lightly. "I'm sorry, but could we continue the tour later? I think little Mustang here needs some rest." Kit promptly landed an uppercut to Ed's chin.

"I'm not LITTLE!" she growled, managing to break free of his hold. Promptly, she stormed back to the room that Katz had said was hers.

"She's right, Ed," Katz said. "If you're going to call someone little, it's probably best it be Emily or me. And" - she laid her free hand on his arm - "don't forget that Kimblee called her little."

Ed sighed. "I'd better go after her. She's been having nightmares regularly for the last few nights. If she does manage to sleep, I should be there for her."

"Probably a good idea," Draco replied, looking meaningfully at his wife. She looked away, down at Emily's sleeping form.

"I think she's hungry," she declared. "Excuse me. Goodnight, Ed. If you need anything, call Weeble. Tell Kit goodnight for me too, won't you?" Then she strode off.

"Sure will," Ed said lightly, before entering the room. Kit was curled up on the bed, the covers untouched. "... I'm sorry Kit. I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't," Kit grumped. "I just had that bastard nearly get his hands on me for a second time. Don't you think that I would react to even the faintest poke at what happened?" she asked. Ed sighed. He had gone too far with his joke this time. Al was going to kill him.

* * *

Ed sighed an hour later when he left Kit's room, sure that she was sleeping peacefully. Both Katz and Draco should still be up, he thought, and Al would return shortly with Winry.

"Edward?" Katz had poked her head out from the nursery. She had Emily in a sling across her chest. "Is Kit asleep?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "A few rough starts, but she seems fine now."

"That's good. Em started crying, so I came up to fetch her, but Al and Winry are down in the drawing room."

Ed frowned. "I had better go tell Al what happened. I put Pinako in their room; I'll go get her before I find them." The alchemist disappeared back to their wing of the manor, fetching the blonde cat and heading off in search of his brother.

They were in the drawing room, drinking tea with Katz and Draco. "Brother!" Alphonse cried. "What happened?"

"Kimblee attacked Grimmauld," Ed said quietly, handing his younger brother the cat. "We got as many of our possessions as possible, Kit had a forewarning."

"Did you get my tools?" Winry asked, frowning. "I mean, I'm glad you're okay, you idiot, but - "

"Check your new room, I think Kit tried to get as much as she could," Ed sighed, flopping into a chair and running a hand through his hair. "I swear I'm going to kill Mustang for this."

Katz sighed herself. "Speaking of. I'd like to talk to him. Could you fix it so the fireplace in here can reach his?" She raised her hand as he began to protest. "I know. But I think we owe him news at least. We don't need him coming here; not when Riza's going to have the baby any day now."

Ed nodded. "I guess. Can I tell him that his sister was fatally injured? Just to make him feel worse?" He grinned.

"Absolutely not," Katz snapped. "However, I plan on slapping him really, really hard."

"Suits me," Ed shrugged, walking over to the fireplace. "I really should teach you both the basics of alchemy, and Winry. So you all can activate this without me, Kit or Al," he frowned, scratching the array into the fireplace.

"So all I need to do is toss Floo powder in?" she asked, kneeling by the fireplace. "Like Flooing anyone here?"

"Almost," Ed nodded. "Just try pressing the array, see if it activates with your touch."

She glanced at him, then slowly reached her hand forward and set it on the array. To her amazement, it lit up. "My god, it worked," she breathed.

"Well done," Ed smiled. "It looks like you're a natural alchemist too. Now, just throw in the powder and shout either 'Fuhrer Mustang's office' or 'the Mustang household' and it should get hold of the fireplaces there."

"Hmm, it's probably too late for him to be in his office," she murmured, grabbing a handful of powder from the pot and tossing it in. "The Mustang household!" Instantly she could see the Mustang's living room. No-one was there. "Roy?" she called. "Riza? Hughes?"

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy!" the little boy cried, running into view and kneeling on the floor. "What're you doing in our fireplace? How come you aren't burned up?"

"Magic," the witch said, smiling. "Can you get your daddy for me, Hughes?"

"'Kay," he replied, getting up and running off.

Ed frowned, looking towards the stairs that led to their new wing. "I'll be back, I think Kit's having a nightmare," he muttered, disappearing from the lounge room.

"What's up?" Roy asked, kneeling before the fireplace. He was still wearing his uniform.

"Come closer, Roy." As soon as he was within arm's reach, Katz pulled her arm back and hit him. The force of the blow sent him to the floor, a hand on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, eyes flashing.

"You're an idiot," she snapped. "They had to _blow up_ the house!"

-----

Ed quietly entered the room, to see Kit tossing and turning. She was murmuring, nothing that made any sense to Ed's ears. Slowly, he walked over and knelt beside the bed, stroking her face.

"Kit, it's ok. They're gone," he whispered. As he spoke, her face seemed to ease.

-----

"What?" Roy asked.

"To get away from Kimblee," she hissed. "They had to blow up the house. They're damn lucky, too. Barely escaped, and do you know why? Because you're an imbecile!"

-----

Sighing, Ed wandered into his room, finding the scrambled pile of possessions. He pulled out a jacket, and returned to Kit. Gently laying it over her, he kissed her forehead and headed to the door, turning around to look at his fiancée. Sleepy hands found the shirt, and brought it close, as if it were a comforting blanket.

"I'll protect you, Kit," he whispered, leaving the room. "I'll always protect you."

-----

"I am not," Roy said grumpily, holding a hand to his cheek. "Damn, you're strong."

"I've had to be," she growled, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Right now I'd like nothing more than to rip out your intestines and strangle you with them."

"Katz, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Al asked timidly.

"Shut up, Al. He deserves it. How the hell did Kimblee escape, Roy? Clearly you didn't have enough security."

Ed raked a hand through his hair. He heard Katz's latest question. "Katz, he escaped the same time that Vincent did," he sighed. "Roy told me not to tell Kit. He didn't want her to break down."

"He blew up part of the prison," Roy said shortly. "Who's Vincent?"

"You didn't see her face, Roy," Katz replied, ignoring his question. "The look of terror when they first got here. It's one I never want to see again."

"Me either," the Fuhrer replied quietly, his eyes grim. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Damn right," Ed said quietly. "I left clear instructions with that array; _Guard this with your life_. You didn't take me seriously, did you? Argh, why did I make it so easy to understand" Ed grumbled falling into a chair and burying his head in his hands.

"Because the Fuhrer's an idiot," the witch snapped. "Kit's alive. She's safe, though what this will do to her mind I've no idea. You are not welcome in my house, Roy. Not for a few years. Tell Riza hello, best wishes, and to shoot you in the ass for me." With that, she pulled her upper body from the fireplace, ending the connection.

"Thanks, Katz," Ed sighed, looking up. "I'm going to head to the library, take some books back to the lab."

"Brother," Al frowned. "Should you-"

"Al," Ed sighed, looking at his brother with tired, fearful and angry eyes.

"All right. But don't spend all night on it, Kit needs you remember?"

Katz sat back against the side of the couch. "Draco," she said quietly, "can you take the first shift with Emily? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," he replied, helping her up. "Go get some sleep."

She smiled and kissed him briefly. "Al, Winry, Ed or Draco can show you your wing. If you need anything, call for Weeble. G'night." With that, she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"Come on," Ed sighed, dragging himself up. "I'll show them. Draco, you go see to your daughter." Al and Winry both followed the elder, exhausted alchemist.

* * *

Katz was slumped in one of the armchairs by the hearth when Draco returned to their room. "Sweetie?"

She stirred. "Is it my turn already?"

"No," he replied, lifting her up and placing her on his lap. "Nansy insisted I let her take over and do her job so we could get some rest."

"Mm."

"Why weren't you in bed?" he asked, burying his nose in her hair. She smelled like rosemary and baby powder.

"I was thinking," she replied, staring into the fireplace. "Was I too harsh with Roy?"

"No," Draco told her firmly. "I think he needed that slap in the face – literal and figurative. I bet as soon as you left he called in extra security for Riza and Hughes."

"I just… I was so _mad_. When I saw the looks on their faces – they're just _kids_, Draco!" She looked at his face, eyes full of unshed tears.

"I know." He pulled her close. "I know. We were too."

"Draco… the look on Kit's face… do I look like that when I wake up from nightmares? Did I look like that in May?" The tears had spilled over, and she saw the answer in his eyes before he spoke.

"Yes."

Her hands clutched at his shirt. "I'm so tired of fighting," she whispered brokenly after a long moment of silence. Face buried in his shirt, she let the tears come in earnest. "So very tired."

Holding her tight, he sighed. "Then rest, sweetie. Cry. Let me help. I'll pick up the sword when you can't fight anymore."

They sat there as she sobbed herself to sleep. After tucking her into bed, Draco lay awake for a long while, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

SUPPLEMENTAL DISCLAIMER: Lyrics Vincent sings are from "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, and Ed sings lyrics from "Shot" by The Rasmus.


	34. In Which There Is Karaoke

DISCLAIMER: I'm serious, it's really not mine. For a full list of fandoms and their owners (again, not me), see my user page. Also, there's another supplemental disclaimer at the end.

* * *

The rain fell lightly on the roof of Malfoy Manor, as Kit, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Katz and Draco all sat in the sitting room, all but Winry with glasses of champagne.

"To the Malfoys," Kit smiled, her alcohol tolerance allowing her to have complete control over herself. "First anniversary, hey? I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah, it would have been easy to get home if you were there," Katz nodded. "One array and we'd get back no trouble."

"But of course, we don't know if the gate goes interplanetary yet," Ed frowned sipping his drink. "I'm not game to try that anymore, I'm done testing the laws of alchemy."

"Those ones at least," Kit giggled. "You've been messing with medical alchemy though! That includes human transmutation half the time." Ed made strange faces.

"Yeah but…" he attempted to argue, when Winry's phone started to ring.

"Just leave it," Al whispered, taking the phone from her hand and placing it on the table. "Work can wait, can't it?"

The group continued talking, until the phone started to ring again. This time Winry had a look, finding a voice mail left behind. Al frowned as his fiancée paled while she listened to it.

"What is it, Win?" Al asked lightly. The mechanic looked at Kit.

"I… I'm so sorry… but…" Winry apologized, putting the phone on speaker and replaying the message.

"_I'm standing in the rain, I'm waiting all alone. _

_I'm so tired, I wanna go home._

_I'm standing in the rain, I'm getting soaking wet._

_I'm doing my best; but what do I get?_"

The sleek, smooth voice of Kimblee echoed from the phone, the sound of heavy rain backing the criminal's words.

Kit buried her head in Edward's shoulder. "Oh my god, he's here. He's here at the manor!"

"He... the bastard... survived _Grimmauld_?" Ed hissed through clenched teeth.

"Apparently," Draco said. "But he's not here, Kit. There would've been an alarm if anyone got through the wards."

"Draco," Katz said quietly, her phone to her ear. He looked at her. "It's him. He's left another message. And – and…." She fell silent. Her face was once again ashen, her skirt bunched in her white-knuckled right hand.

He grabbed the phone from her and hit one so the message would repeat. A man's voice, smooth and silky, emerged from the earpiece. "Hello, Katy. How have you been? I'm sure you can guess how I am, having been stuck in that hellhole for twenty-eight months." The tone grew solemn. "We're coming for you, Katy. You and Kit. When we find you, you'll wish your pathetic friend hadn't interfered and saved you. You'll wish I had killed you the first time." There was a click as he hung up. Draco growled and threw the phone across the room, where it shattered against the stone floor.

"Right," he said, looking sternly at the three women. "The three of you are not to leave the manor without one of us. Got it?"

Normally they would have objected, but if Vincent and Kimblee had teamed up…. Faces grim, they nodded.

"Envy's still out there, too," Winry whispered.

Ed growled. "We should all have an answer to a question," he said, finally. "A secret that only that person would know. Envy could have his ability back, we can't take any chances."

"Mmm. Like... this scar on my cheek?" Katz asked. "I always say I got it in the war, but I didn't. Not really."

"I can't use my scars," Kit frowned. "Not many people know about them, but if Envy's teaming with Kimblee then he'll know exactly how I got my scar..."

"Let me get this straight," the witch said. "I mean, if I ask 'you'" - she made air quotes - "where I got my scar, and 'you' don't give the right answer, then it's Envy?"

"I guess so," Ed nodded. "But also, if I ask you where you got the scar and it's not the right answer, then that would mean he's posing as you."

"All right. Well, since you all don't know, my stepfather gave me this scar." She smiled grimly at them.

Kit sighed, nodding at Katz. "Fair enough," she whispered. Carefully, she pulled off her jacket and pulled up a sleeve of her shirt, ignoring the gasps and looks of horror at her healing scars. "This was an array that I had tattooed when I was in Briggs so I didn't have to rely on drawing them all the time," she explained. "Kimblee destroyed it when he attacked me two years ago."

Draco sighed. "Sarah."

"Hmm?" Katz turned to him. "What is it?"

"I want our son to be named Scorpius." She blinked at him.

"Are you mental?"

"No," he replied levelly. "This is the first time I've told anyone. I don't have many secrets, and this will have to do."

"But - Scorpius? Really?"

He shrugged. "You're quite insistent on naming them normal names and the Black family has always named children after astronomical figures. We might as well name our son that, and besides, it's very Malfoy."

"I knew letting you name him would come back to bite me in the ass," she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I guess my secret would be that I chose not to take back my human body when I wound up at the gate before facing Father," Al frowned. "And I heard it; my body said that my soul being like it was would be a problem."

"You never told me that!" Ed exclaimed. "You could have gotten your body back without the-"

"Ed, that body wouldn't have lasted a second in that battle," Al said. "It was skin and bones. At least my soul was in a suit of armour." Sensing the strife between the brothers, Kit poked Ed.

"So? What's your secret?"

"Kimblee probably doesn't know this," Ed chuckled. "When he attacked me in Briggs, he dropped his philosopher's stone he had gotten in Ishbal. I used it to heal my wounds before escaping with his chimera guards."

"You mean the ones you call Donkey-Kong and Lion King?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow. Ed grinned.

"Well if you knew chimeras that could turn into gorillas and lions, wouldn't you call them that too?"

Katz bit her lip, smiling. "Well, we also know that if we call Ed a shrimp and he doesn't get offended it's really Envy."

Kit gently patted her partner's shoulder to sooth his anger. "Yeah. He's getting better though, but you know if there's even a twitch at the mention of anything relating to short that it's Ed."

"What about you, Winry?" Draco asked.

Winry remained silent.

"Win?" Kit asked.

"... Ed, the reason why your arm started to malfunction in Lab 5...," Winry whispered, "... was because I forgot a screw when I was reconstructing it after your battle with Scar."

"What?" Ed asked, his eyebrow twitching. Then he sighed. "It's all right. If it hadn't, Envy would've hurt me even more."

"Yeah, the bastard," Kit frowned, wrapping her arms around his arm. "He'd put you in so much pain you want to be killed, but then won't kill you because you're a god-damn _sacrifice_!"

Katz sighed, and Draco took her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "We'll get through this."

Kit sighed and put her head back into Ed's shoulder. "Why does it feel like the homunculi war all over again?" she mumbled into his arm.

"Because Kimblee's teamed up with Envy again?" he asked dryly, pulling her close.

Kit whimpered, putting her arms around him and burying her head into his chest. "Nowhere's ever safe. Not home, not here, nowhere."

"We'll kill him," Katz whispered, and everyone stared at her. Her blue eyes were hard and cold. "Kill them all. With them, it's kill or be killed, isn't it? We've all witnessed it, haven't we? So we've got to - we've got to kill them."

"Sarah," Draco began, but she pulled away from him.

"No. We're going to have to, and you know they won't stop till they're dead."

"But not you," he told her. "You couldn't hurt anyone. Just like I couldn't kill Dumbledore. You know I still have nightmares about torturing Death Eaters under Voldemort. And you. You were made to make life, to give life. Not to take it away."

"But for the life that we create," Kit whispered. "We have to protect it too."

"Yes," Katz replied. "Emily. I have to protect her."

"We could always let Jareth take her."

"Ground control to Major Tom," the witch snapped. "Glitter's not good for babies, and his castle is pretty damn dirty. Full of chickens."

"Draco, have you ever heard of the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?'" Winry asked. "Because these two can be some of the scariest women I know."

"Yeah, Aunt Bella was pretty damn scary, too," he murmured. "She was crazy scary, though. Katz is just – ow!"

"You'll be sleeping on your own tonight, then," she snapped, rising. "Happy anniversary." With that, she stormed from the room.

"Well, fuck," Draco said, staring after his wife.

"I might retreat to the lab," Kit whispered to Ed.

"That's probably a good idea," he whispered back. "Want me to come with?"

"You don't have to," she whispered back, hugging him. "But I won't complain if you do."

"Then I will," he replied, standing and pulling her up with him. "Al, Win, will you be all right?"

Winry nodded. "Yeah, take care of yourselves, okay?" she asked. "I don't want to have to break any automail limbs anytime soon."

"'M not stupid, Win," Ed said, looking slightly wounded. "With Katz in a mood like this there's no way we'll try anything dangerous."

"I didn't mean it like that," Winry smiled. "Take care of yourselves. If anything happens to either of you, then I might start pulling automail."

"All right. Have a good sleep you two," he replied, before leading Kit upstairs.

"I'm gonna... damn," Draco sighed. "I guess I'm in a guest room. I'd better check on her and Emily, too."

Ed stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at Draco. "Remember, Malfoy. 'An alchemist works for his people.' That might come in handy, one of these days."

"I was trying to think of her," Draco sighed in defeat. "She really isn't one to kill. Oh well. Good night, you all."

* * *

"Ladies, come on!" Draco yelled down the hall on June twenty-eighth. "You don't need to get all made up; we're just going shopping!"

Kit stretched, waiting by the door. "He's got a point you know," she said, yawning. "Katz, you're going to be with your husband anyway. And Winry, you've got a fiancé waiting for you when you return. Kit tried to suppress another yawn. She really had been studying too much lately. Breakthroughs, who needed them?

"I'm coming," Katz said. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, but she'd put on a lavender dress of fine cotton. They were going shopping in the Muggle world, after all, and it certainly wouldn't do to be traipsing around in robes. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she turned to the lift they'd had installed. "Winry's on her way."

"I can understand Win's excuse," Kit sighed, leaning against the back of the lift. "She's been working in the automail lab all day, she'll be covered in grease, oil, and all that mechanical... stuff."

"Good lord, she's only got a month left," Draco said with exasperation. "She should be resting! Am I going to have to tie her down?"

"We should be tying Ed down more like," Kit frowned, crossing her arms. "His arm has been overheating because he's had so many ideas. He's as notorious as I have been the last few nights - he's been staying up as late as I have working." Like she said. Breakthroughs, who needed them?

"You really should get rest yourself, Kit. Lord knows I'd be about dead myself if it weren't for Nansy. That elf is a blessing." Katz ran a hand through her hair. "How do I look?"

"Fine," Draco said. "We're only - ow!" She'd kicked him in the shin. "What is it with you and shins?"

"Well I quite like everything above your shins, don't I?" she asked airily, turning to look out the window. "'S gorgeous out."

Eventually Winry joined them, and the quartet left the manor in search of a nice part of London town to do some evening shopping.

* * *

"Oh, Win, look at this!" Katz held up a frilly pink onesie. "Wouldn't she look adorable in it?"

Kit grumbled, continuing on down the street. Winry and Draco both stayed back to look at the various accessories for their children.

"Well, hello, cutie." Kit looked up to see a man, a bit taller than her, with long black hair and slightly Asian features.

Kit eyed the man strangely. "What do you want?" she asked, readying a hand to click. Sure, she had been bored and drew her old tattoo in pen on her hand. Was it going to backfire that badly if it worked? "Answer me, what the hell do you want?"

"Well aren't you precious," he said, giving her a lopsided smirk.

"Tell me what the fuck you want," Kit growled.

"I don't suppose you're name's Katherine?" he asked, still smiling.

"And what if it was?" Kit hissed.

"Well," he said, stretching it out quite like the Doctor, "if it is, then that would mean Katy's nearby."

"You bastard," Kit said, dropping her defensive pose. It clicked. She chuckled. "You're Vincent, aren't you?"

"Got it in one, sweetheart. I can see why Zolf likes you."

Kit shivered. She hated the name. Kimblee she could deal with, but his first name... it sent shivers up her spine. "I won't let you get to Katz," she stated, hand still ready to click at a moment's notice.

"Oh, I don't expect you to _let_ me," he said, his lip curling. "But I'll certainly force you if I must."

"You won't force me to do anything, bastard; I never let anyone force me into doing something!" Kit shouted, bringing her hand forward. This guy was starting to annoy her. The longer she held out, the stronger her electric field would be and the bigger the spark.

"Oh, really?" he asked, finally pulling his hand from his pocket. He clicked the gun into readiness, finger on the trigger.

"Too slow, bastard!" Kit shouted, throwing her arm forward and clicking. "Riza never gives her opponent a chance to attack! That's your weakness!"

He reeled backward, but managed to fire at her. "Bitch," he growled.

Kit cried out as the bullet pierced through her shoulder. "You _bastard_!" she shouted, holding onto her shoulder with one hand. Quickly, she took the blood-soaked hand, drawing an array on the ground. "You'll pay; I'll make you pay so _dearly_ for that!" Placing a hand on the array, she watched as a bolt of lightning shot towards Vincent.

He screamed in pain as the bolt hit him, making him fly several feet away. Draco came racing around the corner, followed by Katz and, moments later, Winry. Katz shrieked. "Oh my god! It's him!" Then she realized Kit had been shot. "Kit!" She knelt next to the alchemist, ripping off the bottom of her dress and placing pressure on the wound.

Draco stood in front of Vincent, his wand pointed between the man's eyes. "Don't you dare move," he told him, his face filled with hatred.

"Katz, I'm okay." Kit winced, shooing her friend's hand away. She tried to walk down the alleyway to help Draco, but a hand gripped her shoulder causing her to whimper.

"Kit," the witch said quietly, "it's Draco's now. Let him deal with it."

Kit looked away, nodding, slowly walking back to the wall and falling to her knees. "He shouldn't be too flash," she said slowly. "That array should pack a punch. A blood array always does."

"Shh," Katz said, ripping more fabric from her skirt and pressing it to Kit's shoulder. "I'm afraid he may have hit a vein; I've got to staunch the bleeding before I can get a proper look, though."

"...Ed's going to kill me," Kit whispered, resting her head on Katz's shoulder.

"No," the elder woman said, smiling. "No, he won't. We weren't bloody expecting that bastard to show up, after all." She glanced at Draco. "Come on, then. Win, grab my arm. We need to get Kit back to the manor."

Returning to the manor, Kit waited in anticipation for the news to reach the lab, for Ed to explode and come rushing to the infirmary that had been built into the manor.

"'S a bloody good thing we added this infirmary, eh?" Katz was saying as she examined Kit's shoulder. "Ah, good, the bullet went right through. Pulling it out would've hurt like a bitch, and I know from experience." She'd done a preliminary healing spell to stop the bleeding and was now looking it over to make sure she did a proper job. After wiping more blood away, she poked Kit's shoulder with her wand, making the alchemist wince, and murmured an incantation. "There we go," she said, stepping back. "All better."

"KIT!" The doors swung open to reveal a pale, petrified Edward, and a slightly less worried Al behind him. "Oh my god, what have they done to you?"

"It's just a bullet wound." Kit shook her head, wincing as she sat up. The spells may have healed all traces of it, but the skin was still tender. "It's not like-" The alchemist went pale.

"Whoa, lie back down," Katz said. "Hit a vein. You lost quite a bit of blood. Let me get you a Blood Replenishing Potion, and then you can go gallivanting off." She went over the medicine cabinet and rummaged around. "Ed, Al, calm down. She's fine. We're all fine. Draco's - he - I - " She stopped, her shoulders shaking, and several bottles crashed to the floor.

"Vince said Zolf," Kit whispered. "... He.... said.... Zolf.... _Zolf J fucking Kimblee_."

"Sarah!" Draco rushed into the infirmary, pulled his wife from the cabinet, and sat her down on a bed, holding her to his chest. "It's all right. He's gone. You're safe. We're all safe. Breathe, sweetie." She sucked in deep, heaving breaths, then continued to hyperventilate. "Dammit, lovey. Breathe in, and breathe out."

"Kit, what are you trying to say?" Ed asked lightly, sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking her face. Kit slapped his hand, knocking it away from her.

"...Kimblee... Vince said.... 'I can see why Zolf likes you'.... the bastard... the bastard's working with...."

"Whole sentences, Kitty, please," Ed pleaded, holding her hand. She looked up at him with scared blue eyes.

"Kimblee.... he's working with Vincent, Ed. They're working together"

"Vincent's dead," Draco said shortly, "or as good as."

"H-He's.... oh thank god..." Kit whispered.

"Stunner to the heart," the wizard growled. "Damned hard to recover from that."

"That combined with a blood-circle lightning array," Kit sighed, leaning back into the bed. "That would kill him dead. He would have been weakened from my alchemy; your spell would have finished him off."

"That's right," Draco said. "Come on, Katz. Sarah. Stay with - " He sighed. "She's passed out. Probably better than hyperventilating, though."

"I don't blame her," Kit sighed. "If I had seen Kimblee, I might have done something similar. But I should thank you, Draco. If it weren't for you, who knows what that bastard might have done. I mean, I'm an alchemist and all, but I can only use blood arrays for a certain period of time before I wear out."

"I'd prefer you not use blood arrays at all," Ed frowned. "I don't care if you think you're as good as your brother and can kill homunculi dead with it, the fact remains that our alchemy works very differently on Earth. Trying too hard with those things could kill you!"

"I'd say I was surprised she managed to not freak out for so long, but" - he smiled down at his wife - "that's my Sarah. Strong till you don't need her. Holding out till she breaks." He sighed. "Ed, calm down. Kit knows her limits. I'm going to tuck her into bed. Blood Replenishing Potion's in the vials with red seals, and they should be labelled as well."

"Thanks Draco," Ed smiled, walking over to the cabinet and finding one. He returned, handing it to Kit. "I know you Mustangs; you won't let me do anything for you."

"Damn right- Ah shit, that bloody hurt!" Kit complained, trying to pull out the cork. She held it up to Ed. "... could you please? He shot my right shoulder, it's my better arm." Ed chuckled, taking the vial back.

"Of course I can."

Draco smiled, then lifted his wife up and left the room.

While everyone, recovering from the exciting events of the evening, rested or returned to previous activities, nobody heard Kit's phone ring in the Elric wing. Nobody heard it as the message started to play on its own.

"_Katherine_," the voice whispered. "_My lovely Katherine, sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry. Nowhere to go - nothing to do with my time I get lonely, so lonely, living on my own_."

The room filled with Kimblee's distorted, sinister laughter, before the message completely cut out, leaving the room in an eerie silence.

* * *

"We are strong!" Katz whirled, tottered slightly, then continued on. "No-one can tell us we're wrong! Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing... Love is a battlefield...."

It was two days later, and they were celebrating Kit and Edward's engagement. Katz was finally, finally letting loose, and was getting more than a bit sloshed.

Everyone laughed, cheered, clapped and raised glasses as Katz finished, Kit running up to sing herself.

"I'm gonna have myself for a good time, up in light!" She held up a drink in one hand, mic in the other "And the world! Turn it inside-out, yeah. Floating around, in ecstasy so - Don't. Stop. Me. Nowwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Oh, this is great," Winry said. "You lot are hilarious drunk."

"I've never seen Katz drunk," Draco said. "Thought I'd stay sober and enjoy it."

"Go on, brother!" Al giggled, pushing his brother. "Your turn!"

"Bu' Alllllllllllllllllll....." Edward pouted. "You know I dun like singing..."

"Here!" Kit grinned, handing him another drink. "If you drink enough you won't remember!"

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Draco asked, smirking. His wife snuggled up to him, a glass of wine in her hand. She was nuzzling his neck. "Sweetie, stop."

Staggering, Edward picked up the mic, selecting a song on the machine and waiting for the song to start.

"And the sun. That shines.

Paints a trace of sadness in your eyes, that cry,

Wishing and a-hoping!

Sweet, sweet is the night.

Now you are near.

Dark, dark were the days,

They disappear.

Sweet, sweet is the night,

Now you are near."

"Kit!" Katz cried. "I've got a present for you!" A box came zooming down the stairs to land in front of the alchemist.

"It's a box!" Kit grinned, glass of wine in hand. "Ed! Look! It's a box!"

"Well go on then," Draco said. "Open it."

Kit slowly turned the box around, looking for the best way to produce whatever was inside.

Katz looked at Winry and grinned. "This is gonna be great."

Kit opened the box, giggling as she pulled out some expensive lingerie. "Hah, nice one," she said. Suddenly she dropped it, and backed away. Ramming into a sofa, she curled up into a ball, confusing all both sober and drunk. All that anyone could make out was "No, stop it, you filthy bastard, stop it."

Katz looked at Draco, suddenly sober. "That bastard," she growled as Ed went over to hold his fiancée. "He ruins all our fun!"

"You sobered up quick," her husband replied.

"I wasn't even that tipsy," she replied. "I'd only had the one drink. I was acting." She smirked.

"Kit," Ed whispered. "I'm not going to let that happen to you ever again, you got that?" Kit sniffled, burying her head into his shoulder

"I'm sorry Kit," Katz murmured. "It was stupid of me to give that to you right now."

"You meant it in fun," Kit whispered, smiling. "Besides, you didn't know it would trigger a memory."

"Here, we got you something else," Draco said, floating a wooden case over to her. "Go on and open it up."

With Ed's help, Kit opened the wooden case, to reveal a bottle of sparkling wine.

"We know you like that stuff the most," Katz explained from her spot on Draco's lap.

"Aww," Kit smiled, looking up from the bottle. "You shouldn't have."

"Yes we should've," Draco replied, linking his fingers with Katz's. "Otherwise you'll drink us out of house and home." He grinned to let her know he was joking.

"No," Kit laughed, frowning. "Ed's getting good at distracting me."

The witch smirked at her. "Oh really?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Kit blushed, pushing Ed away as he chuckled into her ear. "Not you too, argh, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what _did_ you mean, Kit?" Winry grinned. Kit dug her head into the floor.

"Why, why did I have to be tipsy when I said that?"

"All right, let's leave her alone," Katz said at last. "Draco, go on, it's your turn for karaoke."

"But I'm so very comfortable!" he protested.

"Hey, almost everyone else has had a turn!" Kit piped from where she was snuggling into Edward, carefully pouring him a glass of her sparkling wine.

"Oh, all right, but I'm not moving. I know the words." The microphone flew into his outstretched hand and, after kissing Katz's cheek, he began to sing.

"If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand

Why I feel this way about our love

And what I must do

If you could only see how blue

Her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me."

Ed and Kit smiled at the pair, Ed whispering, "Down the hatch," and putting his glass to Kit's lips, letting her drink from his glass.

Katz smiled at Draco once he'd finished. "Shall we adjourn for the night?"

"I think we shall, if Ed and Kit don't mind."

"I say we all do," Kit said, as Ed drank the rest of his glass. "Thank you, everyone."

Downing the last of her wine, Katz stood. "Good night, then. Have fun." With that, she took Draco's hand and, giggling, led him up the west stairs.

Al looked at Winry. "I think we'd better take the north stairs," he said, and she nodded.

"Where does that leave us?" Kit complained.

"Hey, we're going straight to bed," Winry said. "If you two want to make out on the stairs that's fine with us."

"I won't complain," Ed whispered into her ear, as the other pair of Elrics disappeared. Kit turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come here, Fullmetal. You genius," she smiled, before kissing him deeply.

* * *

On August first, Katz knelt before the fireplace in the drawing room, Winry beside her. She placed her hand on the array Ed had carved into the stone, then proceeded to make a Floo call to Roy's home.

"Mommy!" Hughes yelled. "The crazy witch is in the fireplace again!"

Riza appeared, looking weary but happy. There was a small bundle in her arms. "Hughes," she said, "what did I tell you?"

"Not to yell in the house."

"Exactly. Now go find your father." The sniper sat down on the floor. "Hello, Katz. Winry, you look good."

"You do too," the mechanic said. "Is that the new baby?"

"Yup, this is Alex." Riza smiled down at her son. He had a small shock of blonde hair atop his head. "He's asleep right now, though."

"Alex, huh?" Kit piped up from the couch. "Named after a certain Armstrong?"

"The Colonel is a very good friend," Riza said, somewhat defensively.

"What's his full name, then?" Katz sat back, crossing her legs.

"Alexander Maes Mustang," came Roy's voice, and he appeared next to Riza.

"That's two kids you've named after Hughes," Ed said. "Are you sure you weren't 'just friends?'"

"Very," Roy growled, his expression growing dark.

"Anyways," Katz interrupted. "We just wanted to make sure the baby came all right, and to let you know Winry delivered Nina on the twenty-seventh, and as you can see, they're both fine and dandy."

"Have you told Armstrong you named the kid after him?" Kit asked. "I can just see his expression."

"Probably ripped his shirt off, struck a pose, and said, 'This child will have the beauty, musculature, and alchemic skill befitting one named after a member of the Armstrong family!'" Ed was flexing his muscles, and the strand of hair that always stuck into the air had curled, very much like the Colonel's. Kit snorted in laughter.

"We'll talk to you later," Katz said, rolling her eyes, and closed the connection.

--------------------------AUGUST FOURTEENTH--------------------------

Kit sighed dreamily, walking back from the manor library, arms filled with books as she retreated to the lab.

"Morning Kit!" Katz smiled from the foyer below as the alchemist walked along a hallway above them. Kit turned to smile back, but dropped her books. Katz and Draco were sitting, drinking tea with a stranger. A very familiar stranger.

"… What the hell are you doing?" she whispered. Katz looked at her in confusion, while Draco answered.

"This charming man is looking at working in Flourish and Blotts-"

"The hell he is!" Kit shouted, quickly scratching an array into the wall and pulling a spear from it. She pointed it towards the black-haired stranger. "Tell me why you're _really_ here, Zolf J. Kimblee!"

Katz and Draco gasped, the former dropping her tea. Kimblee chuckled, and looked up at the alchemist.

"My dear Katherine, I'm flattered you remember my name," he smiled. Kit glared at the murderer. "But I thought why I am here would be obvious."

"You want to finish what you started?" Kit asked, watching as he started to nod before throwing her spear. "Wrong answer!"

"Why, dear Katherine?" Kimblee asked, avoiding the spear. Kit held out her left hand, ready to click.

"Because she's already fucking taken, bastard!" Ed came flying into the room, winding Kimblee with a kick to the chest.

"Get out of my house," Katz said, pointing her wand at the fallen criminal. "Otherwise I won't restrict what these two will do to you."

"Now, Katherine, who's this pretty friend of-"

"Don't even bother," Kit frowned, snapping. Kimblee grunted as electricity flowed through his body. "She's taken too."

"Mindy," Katz said, calling on the house elf. "Please escort this man to the Aurors. I'll send a note with instructions to take him to Azkaban." The elf nodded, grabbing a wrist of the knocked-out alchemist and disappearing. Kit sighed in relief, leaning against the wall and slowly sliding to the floor. He was gone, for now.

* * *

"Draco," Katz said one night in September as she laid in bed with him, "d'you think – d'you want to – maybe, or d'you want to wait longer?"

"Sweetie," he said, somehow understanding what she was asking, "I'm ready for more kids whenever you are." He pinched the skin of her naked thigh, and she swatted his hand away, her eyes sparkling. "However."

She sighed dramatically. "There's always a however in life."

"You've got to gain a bit of weight first."

"What?"

"Sarah" – his eyes weren't laughing anymore – "I know you've been trying to lose the baby weight, but you've lost it now, and more. You're not fat. You know I don't think you're fat. In fact, I like to see more meat on your bones, like during the first couple months of your pregnancy."

She huffed and turned away from him. "You don't understand."

"You're not fat. Hell, you were skinny before I met you. Sarah, please. If you have – if you have problem…."

"I don't have an eating disorder!" she snapped, sitting up. "I'm in the healthy weight range for my height. I just… I've been worrying a lot, all right?"

He pulled her close. "I know. I just – I'm scared that you'll end up as skinny and underweight as you were with… him."

"I won't," she told him. "I swear."

* * *

In the weeks afterward, strange things began to happen. Books flew off shelves; there were footsteps in the hall. Katz brushed it all off. The wards were still in place.

They held their annual Halloween party. Katz went as the Sun, wearing a dress of golden silk. Draco, as the Moon, wore silver. Emily made a brief appearance, dressed as the Earth, and was fawned over by everyone before Narcissa took her off to bed.

Katz spent most of the day on November fourteenth in bed. She'd caught a bit of a cold and was quite miserable. It didn't help, of course, that the strange events had been escalating. The other night she'd been in the kitchen when a set of knives had risen into the air and flown at her.

If that hadn't been unsettling enough, she'd smelled a familiar scent, a mix of musk and cherries. But it couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he?

That scent returned one day when she looked into a mirror, only to find Vincent's face leering back at her. She screamed, collapsed to the floor in a fit of hysterics, and refused to look at anyone for several days for fear that they would have his face.

Kit and Edward went off to South America to research alchemy, promising that they would be back in time for Christmas. Winry, Nina, and Al went back to Amestris in order to report in properly to Roy, but only after swearing not to tell him about Kit and Ed's engagement.

* * *

As Draco went to work on December's reparations bill on November twenty-first, a sudden sense of foreboding came over him. Then he heard it – a scream, and a horrifying crash. Paperwork forgotten, he ran to the drawing room, where the giant grandfather clock lay on the floor in pieces. Katz, holding Emily, was on the floor not three feet away, sobbing. "Sarah? What the hell happened?"

"He did it," she sobbed, clutching Emily to her chest.

"Who?"

"Vincent. Can't you smell it? The musk and cherries." She looked up at him, tears coursing down her face. "He always loved cherries."

He knelt beside her, brushing tears away with his thumbs. "How can you be sure? Yeah, I smell it, but..."

"Unfinished business," she whispered. "The clock just... it just fell, and I was _right there_." She stood and placed Emily in her bassinet. "I've had enough, Draco! He's been haunting me! Ever since you killed him I've felt his eyes on me. He wants me dead!" Hugging herself, she sank to the floor again. "I can hear him whispering in my head. In my dreams. The clock... isn't it proof enough? I can't live like this."

"I had no idea," he murmured, reaching out to her, but she shrugged him away.

"Get rid of him. Please." Her shoulders shook.

"I don't know how to get rid of a ghost."

"Then find someone who does!" she snapped, turning and glaring at him. The glare softened, and her eyes shone with unshed tears. "I don't know if I can take it much longer. I've never felt this close to doing it before, but" – she turned her gaze to her wrists – "if you don't do anything about it, I'm afraid you won't have a wife any longer. Emily – Emily won't have a mother."

He stared at her in shock. "Sarah... why?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" she replied. "I feel like I'm going insane."

"I'm going to make a phone call," he replied, leaving the room.

* * *

Draco took a brief trip to Japan, returning on the twenty-fourth. On the twenty-ninth, he and Katz greeted the Shibuya Psychic Research team.

The team was made up of Muggles, though the boss and his assistant knew that Katz and Draco were magical. As such, the two, with Snape and Narcissa's help, had taken action to remove all traces of magic from the home.

A young man stepped from the first van. He had black hair, and was holding a notebook. Katz assumed that this was the leader, Shibuya Kazuya, or Oliver Davis.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," she said, hurrying down the steps. "Are you Mr. Shibuya?" Though she'd thought the words in English, her mouth moved to form the Japanese. Translation spells always did feel awkward.

"Yes," he replied. "You must be Malfoy-san."

She nodded. "We've got your rooms set up in the north wing, so if you'll follow me, I'll show you where it is."

"Have you got floor plans?" He was writing in his notebook.

"Everything you asked for is in the base room," Draco put in. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, my team can handle it," the young man said, closing the book with a snap. "Mai, get to work."

The young brunette girl, who had been shivering and admiring the scenery, snapped to attention. "Okay Naru, geez. I can't even take a break for one measly second," she muttered, grabbing a box from the van.

------------

Half an hour later, they were assembled in the front hall. "Let me introduce my team," Shibuya said. "Koujo Lin, my assistant." He indicated the tallest man, who had hair covering one eye. "Taniyama Mai, my other assistant." The girl, who couldn't have been more than seventeen, smiled. "Matsuzaki Ayako, a priestess." The red-haired woman inclined her head. "Takigawa Houshou, a monk." The brown haired man, who looked like he belonged in a rock band, waved. "Hara Masako, a medium." The young woman in the kimono nodded. "And John Brown, an exorcist from Australia." The blonde man smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Katz said. "I'm Katz Malfoy. You've met Draco, my husband, and this is our daughter, Emily." She indicated the little girl, who was currently asleep in the sling across her mother's chest.

"Cute!" Mai cried. "How old is she?"

"Eight months this past Thursday," the witch replied. "Come on, let's give you a tour of the house. This is, obviously, the front hall. Behind me is the door to the drawing room. As you might have noticed, the hall extends completely around the drawing room." She walked around the house, explain as she went. "Behind the drawing room is the dining room. Behind that is the north wing, where the guest rooms are. The upper floor of the north wing is where our friends live. They're off on holiday right now, though, and they haven't experienced anything. All the activity is... sort of centred around me."

"I see," said Shibuya, who was taking notes.

"The upper floor of the west wing is where we live. It's got several empty rooms, but the nursery is where there's been the most activity on that floor. The upper floor of the east wing is where my mother-in-law and uncle live, and this is the library." She pushed open the doors. "Here we've had books flying off the shelves, papers flying everywhere, tables being overturned, you name it."

They continued the tour, and left the team in the front hall. "Dinner will ready at six," the witch said, and walked off.

* * *

Katz pretended not to pay attention as she played peek-a-boo with Emily, but Naru's words filtered through to her.

"Mai, John, Lin, go set up cameras in these rooms. Matsuzaki, Takigawa, go get temperature readings for all the rooms in the house."

"Ugh," said the miko, "why do I have to go with this idiot?"

"Hey!"

"Not to mention the fact that I'm totally gonna pass out from walking up and down all those – " She screamed.

Setting Emily on her hip, Katz hurried into the next room. The redhead was against the wall, her feet dangling, being choked by some unseen force. The brown-haired monk was chanting, and after a moment the miko fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Ayako!" the young girl yelled, hurrying to her side. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." She rubbed her throat, wincing. "It said something to me… 'Know your place, woman.'"

"He would say that," Katz murmured, almost to herself.

They all turned to her. "What do you mean?" Naru asked, frowning.

She adjusted Emily's position on her hip. "Vincent never approved of women asserting themselves. Whenever I… whenever I tried to correct him or spoke for myself, he – well, he reacted similarly. Needless to say, I quickly learned to keep my mouth shut unless he spoke to me." Looking at Ayako, she sighed. "I'm sorry you had to experience that."

Ayako stood and embraced her. "I'm sorry you did, too," she murmured.

"Malfoy-san, I think you'd better tell us more," the young psychic researcher said.

"Of course," she replied, taking a seat and placing Emily in her lap. The baby began to wriggle, so she set her on the rug. Mai plopped down next to her. "I don't really like to talk about him," she began. "After all, he's tried to kill me, beaten me, basically made me his slave, and – " Finding herself unable to finish, she looked down at her hands.

"I'm not asking you to recount that," Naru told her, so gently that Mai looked up at him in shock.

"I – yes. Well, I was young and stupid back then, and didn't realize just how dangerous he was." As she recounted what had happened, Naru took notes, occasionally asking questions.

"Thank you," he said when she finished, closing his notebook. He looked at his team. "We'll try and solve this as soon as possible."

"If you need anything – have more questions, anything – please feel free to ask."

"Of course."

With that, Katz rose, scooped up her daughter, and left the room.

--------------

The young Japanese girl was humming a Christmas song as she set up the camera in the drawing room. Katz stood watching her, a shawl wrapped around her slim form. The girl asked her boss if the camera angle was all right. The witch once again thanked Merlin for translation spells as Naru replied with, "It's fine. And Mai, stop that humming. You sound like a tone-deaf dinosaur."

Mai stepped away from the camera and glared at him. "You don't even know what a dinosaur sounds like, much less a tone-deaf one!" she snapped.

He did not look up from his clipboard. "Yes, but I imagine your humming is what one would sound like."

"Naru, you inconsiderate jerk!" The teen looked like she wanted to hit him. Katz covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. They turned to look at her, apparently having forgotten she was in the room.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "It's just... you remind me of my husband and I before we were married."

Mai went scarlet. "Eh?" she asked.

Katz smiled. "It's nothing. I apologize for interrupting you." Turning, she left the room.

----

At dinner that night, Mai watched their hostess. Mrs. Malfoy smiled as she told her husband what their daughter had done that day, but she could tell that she was worried about her supposed haunting. "Malfoy-san..." They both turned to her. "Earlier you said Naru and I reminded you of you and your husband. Why?"

Katz went slightly scarlet as Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well," she said slowly, "Draco and I were not friends in school. In fact, he was... an arrogant bastard." Her husband looked mildly wounded. "Sorry, but it's the truth. When we teamed up to find our friend, he was still vain and selfish."

"That sure does sound like you, Naru-bou," said the monk. His boss glared at him.

"We argued constantly," Katz said with a smile. "It was mainly because we didn't understand each other very well. As we grew to understand each other's quirks and reasons for behaving the way we did, we somehow fell in love." She shrugged, turning back to her broccoli.

Naru and Mai looked at each other, then back down at their own plates. Mai was beet red.

"I'll be in base," Naru said abruptly, rising. "Mai, bring tea."

"Oh dear," the witch murmured. "I hope I haven't upset him."

"He'll be fine," replied Lin, the tall Chinese man.

--------

A scream echoed throughout the house, waking all its occupants. Katz and Draco scrambled out of bed, threw on dressing gowns, and hurried downstairs. The ghost hunters had gathered in the girls' room, where Mai sat on her bed, crying into Ayako's chest.

"What happened?" Draco asked, panting.

"The baby," Mai whispered at last. "I dreamed someone had cut off the baby's head…"

Katz swayed on the spot, and the monk reached out to steady her as Draco raced back upstairs. Takigawa helped her to a chair and John handed her cup of tea. She took it gratefully. John had also brought tea for Mai. Staring into the cup, Katz could imagine what the young girl had seen. As Vincent had haunted her, she had seen the same thing. Her baby – her precious daughter – headless. She felt suddenly nauseous.

"She's fine," her husband cried as he ran into the room, carrying their daughter. "But…" He handed Emily to Katz, who gasped. There was a ring around the child's neck, as if someone had rubbed it raw with a rope.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"What is it?" Naru asked, his brow furrowing when he saw the mark. He turned. "Lin, was there anything on the feed for the nursery?"

"No."

"With the attack on Matsuzaki and this, I'm sure it's a spirit now. Has anything like this happened before?" He had turned back to Katz.

"I've had similar nightmares," the witch murmured, "but nothing physical has ever happened to her."

"He must be getting angry," the monk said.

"I suggest you remove her from the house immediately," said Naru.

She turned to Draco. "Jareth?" he asked softly.

"Jareth," she confirmed, standing. "Go pack her some clothes. I'll get formula and bottles. Meet me in the hall."

Twenty minutes later, Katz was in the car, Emily sleeping soundly in the backseat. After driving for about thirty minutes, she pulled over to the side of the road and took a deep breath. "I wish Jareth were here right now."

He materialized in the passenger seat with, thankfully, minimal glitter. "Sarah?" He was wearing his usual grey breeches and ruffled shirt.

"Jareth…" She felt her throat close up. Tears welled in her eyes. The Goblin King took in her appearance and Emily in the backseat and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry." Her eyes went wide. Did he think she was running away from Draco?

"I – no. It's not that, Jareth," she replied, pulling away. "It's something else entirely. Er… can ghosts follow you into your realm?"

"No," he replied, eying her warily. "Why?"

Quickly, she explained what had happened, handing Emily to him as she spoke. She showed him the ring around her daughter's neck and finished, "They recommended we get her away. Draco and I agreed she would be safest with you. Can you take her Jareth? For a little while?"

"I'll keep her safe for as long as you need me to," he replied, taking Emily into his arms.

"Thank you so much," Katz whispered, the tears finally spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Any time, my dear. Stay safe. Call if you need me," he told her as he regarded her with a serious expression. She nodded, and he and Emily vanished.

Wiping the tears away, she took another deep breath and, turning the car around, headed home.

-------------

The next day, the monk attempted an exorcism. Unfortunately, it did not work and only succeeded in making Vincent's ghost angrier than ever. That's what the medium, Masako, had told them, and from the increase in objects aiming themselves at people's heads, Katz was inclined to agree.

--------------

The witch was spending her days holed up in her workroom. Occasionally she would go to the library, but as Vincent had a penchant for hurling books at her, she avoided the room as much as possible. She was burying herself in her work in an attempt to get her mind off Emily and the nightmares she'd been having. The previous night she had dreamed of Draco lying on the drawing room floor, stabbed and bleeding profusely. It had been a horrifying reminder of what she had seen while hiding in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so many years before.

------------

"Excuse me." Naru looked up to see Katz standing in the doorway of the base room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if anyone would like some tea."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," began Mai, but Naru interrupted her.

"That would be appreciated." Katz smiled and turned to leave before he suddenly said, "Wait. Stay here for a moment. Lin, Takigawa, come with me. John, watch the monitors."

"But – " Mai began.

Naru cut her off. "Stay here." He was almost to the door when he stopped and added, "Please," before leading the monk and Lin out of the room.

Mai stood there for a moment, stunned. Then John spoke. "Oh, no." He was looking at the monitors. "That poor creature." Bowing his head, he murmured a quick prayer as Ayako came up behind him and gasped.

"What?" Mai demanded, going around to look, but the elder woman quickly flung a scarf over the monitor in question.

"No Mai," the miko said. "You don't want to see it." She turned to Katz. "Malfoy-san, you are going to want to sit down."

"What's happened?" Katz asked fearfully. "Has something happened to Draco?"

Ayako wrapped an arm around the witch's shoulder and led her to the couch. "It's not your husband," she said gently.

"Then who? Cissa? Oh god, did Jareth come with Emily without me knowing?" Katz began to feel short of breath.

"Calm down," Ayako ordered. "Breathe. Hyperventilating will not help."

The three men reentered the room, Lin carrying a bundle about the size of a large loaf of bread. "What is it?" the witch asked, eying the bundle with trepidation.

Naru's face was devoid of emotion as he picked up his notebook and began writing. "Your cat."

"My…." Her face went ashen. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Injured?"

He looked up at her with cold blue eyes. "She's dead."

She felt sick. "No," she whispered. "No, she can't be. I just saw her an hour ago."

"Naru," the monk said, frowning as the younger man nodded at Lin. "I don't think it would be a good idea to – " It was too late. Lin had partially unwrapped the bundle, exposing the cat's head. Cricket's dead, glassy eyes stared at the ceiling, her head at an odd angle from her body. Katz was not sure, but she thought she saw blood matted in the cat's fur. A wave of dizziness overcame her, and she fainted.

----

When she came to, Takigawa and Ayako were talking quietly. " – worst of it," the monk was saying. The miko nodded, glancing over at Katz and seeing that she was awake.

"I'm sorry," she told the witch quietly.

Katz felt numb. "Cricket," she murmured. "Dead."

"Matsuzaki." Naru's voice cut through her thoughts. "Will you perform an exorcism?"

The miko crossed her arms. "I can certainly try, but it probably won't work. For one thing, the trees here are dormant, and for another, a spirit has to want to move on in order for my ritual to be successful. I think Vince has made it very clear that he will not willingly move on until he has his revenge."

"Then let him have it." Everyone in the room turned to look at Katz, who was gazing, unseeing, at the floor.

"What?" Mai asked, her cinnamon eyes wide. Masako had raised her arm so that her kimono sleeve covered her mouth.

"Let him have his revenge," Katz repeated. "He told me, in my dreams, that he'd take away everything I loved before he finally killed me. Wouldn't – wouldn't it be better if I didn't give him the chance to kill them?"

"Malfoy-san, that is very selfish of you!"

The witch looked up at Mai, who had stood. "How is it selfish if I'm doing it to protect the ones I love?"

"There is no guarantee that he will stop after you die. If he feels he hasn't gotten his revenge, then he may kill them anyway," Naru said.

"And if he doesn't, have you thought about your loved ones?" the young Japanese girl asked. "Did Draco-san ever tell you what he told us at the office in Japan?"

"Only that he told you what he knew of my past, and what had been going on."

"He looked like he wanted to cry when he told us you had been talking about ending your life. He said, 'He's breaking her all over again, and it's breaking my heart to see her like this.' What if Draco-san finds he can't live without you? Then Emily-chan won't have a mother or a father! Would you really do that to her?" Tears streamed down Mai's cheeks.

The full implication of what she had been suggesting, what Mai had said, hit Katz like the Hogwarts Express at full speed. Emily… an orphan. True, she'd have Narcissa and Severus, but that was nothing compared to her and Draco. She could not force that on her daughter. She could not force Severus to lose even more than he already had. What the hell had she been thinking? How could she have even suggested such a thing? "I'm sorry," she whispered at last, her voice breaking. "That… it was stupid of me." She stood. "Excuse me."

Naru indicated that Mai should follow the distraught witch, which she did. Katz went down the hall to the drawing room, where Draco was reading. Mai watched as the two spoke quietly, then moved to the piano, Katz curled up in her husband's lap as he began to play. Smiling, the young girl turned and made her way back to the others.

* * *

"Naru," Mai said quietly as she entered the room the next day, "we've got to get rid of him."

"That's what we're here for," he replied, not looking up from his notebook.

"I had a dream last night."

"About?" He'd pulled out a pen and was looking at her expectantly.

She wrapped her arms around herself before she spoke. "I've been dreaming about – about some of the things he did to her when he was alive, when they were living together. I – it's not nice, Naru. What he did – it's horrible."

"How long have you been dreaming about this?"

"Since the day after we got here."

"Is that all?"

"No. Gene told me" – she paused to gather her bearings – "he told me he's getting stronger, enough to – to possess people. Naru, what if he possesses Draco-san and tries to hurt Katz-san? What if he – if he…." She could not bring herself to say it, and she sank down into a chair.

"I see." Naru continued to write for several minutes, not looking up as he ordered, "Mai, tea."

Rolling her eyes, she went to do his bidding. "A please would be nice."

Ayako had just opened her mouth to yell at Naru when there was a scream. They rushed out of base to find Draco holding a bleeding Mai about halfway down the stairs to the kitchen.

"She fell," he told them, holding his jumper to the young girl's head. Ayako hurried to join him while Takigawa called the paramedics.

------

When Mai woke, Naru was beside her. He was watching her with those sapphire eyes that she loved so much. "Where… where am I?"

"The hospital," he replied. "Though I would think that much is obvious."

She frowned at him. "What happened?"

"Apparently you fell down the stairs. You seem to do that quite a lot."

Giving him a dark look, Mai replied, "I didn't fall. The spirit pushed me."

His eyes went cold. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. While I was unconscious, Gene told me that the spirit views me as a threat and wants to get rid of me."

Though Naru's face was devoid of emotion, on the inside he was seething. "You have a concussion," he told Mai evenly. "They want to keep you overnight for observation. I'm going back to the manor. Matsuzaki will stay here with you."

Somehow, she managed to read something from his face. "Naru," she said, her eyes narrowed, "you're not going to try and exorcise the spirit yourself, are you?"

He smirked at her. "Of course not. I'm not stupid like you." Then he left before she could start yelling.

-------

"I'm going back. This case has taken too long, and since you all clearly can't get rid of one measly spirit, I'll have to do it myself," Naru told the others as he strode through the hospital.

"Naru – " Lin began, but the younger man held up a hand.

"I know you're going to threaten to call my father. Go on, if you must, but that won't stop me, Lin."

The elder man sighed, but did not object again.

------------

Katz sat with Mai and Ayako in the hospital. "Where's Naru gone?" the young girl asked.

"He's… gone back to the manor," Ayako replied. "He's going to exorcise the spirit."

"Oh no! What if he overdoes it again?" The girl surged forward, then cried out and fell back. "Owwwww. He told me he wasn't going to exorcise it himself, that liar."

"I feel so guilty," Katz whispered. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if…."

"I get hurt on almost every case," the girl said, smiling. "It's no big deal, really."

-----------

Several hours later, Naru returned. "I've no idea why it was so hard for you," he was telling Takigawa and John as he walked into the room. "There was barely any resistance."

"That's because you're the great Oliver Davis," the monk said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Hey Mai, how ya feeling?"

"Much better," she chirped.

"The doctor said he'd like to keep you overnight for observation, as I told you earlier, and then we'll leave tomorrow as soon as you check out," Naru replied.

Mai smiled at him. "I'm glad you're okay."

He did not reply, but opened his notebook. "Malfoy-san, could I speak to you in the hall?"

Katz rose and followed him. "What is it?"

"The ghost is gone. I apologize for it taking so long."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I appreciate you coming all the way to England for us."

He was frowning. "Even so."

She smiled. "You're worried about her. It's all right, I understand."

"She loves Gene."

"Really?" the witch asked, raising an eyebrow. "She seemed very concerned about you landing yourself in the hospital."

He looked away. "She worries about everyone like that."

"But most of all you. Don't you think that any other strong-headed girl would have quit already? I know that if I had been in her position, I would have quit months ago. Why else would she put up with your insults and mockery? Do you honestly think she does it out of stupidity? She does it out of loyalty, out of love." She looked at him, her eyes stern. "Now go in there and kiss her or I'll hex you, you idiot scientist, and don't think I won't."

Moments later, everyone else was out in the hall. "What's he doing in there?" Ayako asked, attempting to look through the window. "Oh my god."

"What?" the monk asked, trying to get a peek.

"He's kissing her," the miko hissed. "What on earth prompted him to do that? Malfoy-san?" She turned to ask the witch, but she had disappeared.

* * *

SUPPLEMENTAL DISCLAIMER: The first song is "Standin' In The Rain" by Electric Light Orchestra, "Living On My Own" by Freddie Mercury is what Kimblee sings when no-one is listening. Katz sings "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar, Kit sings "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen, Ed sings "Sweet Is The Night" by Electric Light Orchestra, and Draco sings "If You Could Only See" by Tonic.


	35. In Which There Is Another Wedding

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, darlings. A full list of fandoms can be found on my userpage.

* * *

Al, Winry, and Nina arrived back at the manor on December tenth. After stowing their things upstairs, they went to the drawing room, where Draco and Katz sat on separate couches, reading. "Hey guys, we're back," Al said.

"So're we," added Kit, appearing behind them. Her hair was wet. "Got back about an hour ago, but I demanded a shower before anything else."

"Good to see you," Draco said. "Come in, there's tea on the sideboard, so help yourselves."

"Hey Pinako," Al said, bending to pick up the cat winding herself around his legs. "Where's Cricket?"

"Dead," Katz replied, her voice hollow and emotionless.

The others looked at each other. "Did… something happen?" Kit asked.

"Yeah. Sit down, I'll tell you." Draco ran a hand through his hair, and after they sat, he told them what had transpired while they had been away. "She's been like this ever since they left," he finished. "She's gone inside herself; completely shut down emotionally. Nothing I've done has helped, and I haven't had Jareth bring Emily back because I'm afraid that – God forbid – she'd neglect her."

Ed sighed, running a hand through his drying hair. "This is going back a long time," he said.

"Huh?" Kit looked up at her fiancé in confusion.

"Nearly two years exactly," Ed added. "Kit had a breakdown when we were sent to Resembool to recover. Two soldiers, old friends of ours, came to visit. But she saw the blue uniforms and freaked."

"That sounds like it was tough," Draco murmured, his eyes on his wife. She was staring at her book, unseeing.

"I remember that," Winry whispered. "Four months after the attack. She dropped a mug, and set the door on fire before running away to hide in the cupboard in her room." Kit hid her head in Ed's shoulder.

"Hey, you were scared," Ed laughed, putting an arm around her. "No use being embarrassed. Maybe there's something you can think of to help Katz."

"There was one point," the wizard said, "where she was utterly terrified. She'd woken up from a nightmare about him hurting Emily, and she said, 'I can ward against wizards, alchemists, and homunculi, but there's _nothing I can do_ against a ghost. _Nothing._'"

Kit frowned. "She wants nothing more than to protect her family," she whispered. Childishly, she jumped off the couch and sat on the floor in front of Katz. "Kat? Honey, look at me. No, don't space out." The alchemist used her hands to make the witch's eyes focus, before bringing them to her. "Yeah, that's right. Now, I'm sure there's something we can do about ghosts. You just haven't thought through everything, there's bound to be something out there."

"Yeah!" Ed grinned, snapping his fingers. "I remember reading in a book while we were away, something about magic circles and summoning. They were to protect the summoner from whatever they arose!"

Kit turned to smile at him. "That's the genius I love," she said, turning back to Katz.

"Thing is," Draco said, "the team we called in got rid of him... or at least they claimed to, but we haven't had anything happen since, so I'm inclined to believe them."

Kit turned to Draco. "I know, but when I had my breakdown, I wouldn't talk to anyone in military uniform unless they changed or I had Ed to cling to while I was blindfolded. Perhaps having that extra sense of security would make her feel better."

"Good point. So, what do we have to do?"

Ed leaned back in the couch. "Well, I'll have to do some more research into it," he sighed. "I might be able to come up with something alchemical to add, so it's more protective. The trouble is we don't know what makes up ghosts, in terms of elements and so forth, so I won't be able have it activate a trap if they cross the circle."

"I can go to Hogwarts," Kit smiled. "I've heard all about it from Katz. They've got ghosts, so I'll go investigate for you." Ed grinned.

"Thank you both very much. I know she appreciates it too." He sighed.

"Just keep her close." Kit's eyes bored into Draco, making him feel like he could combust at any moment. He could tell she was deadly serious. "If she's feeling powerless, then keep her close. I know it sounds degrading, but you're like her shield, her weapon."

"I told her I'd pick up the sword when she was too tired to fight, and I will," he replied firmly. "I will."

"Good." Kit jumped to her feet, and headed towards the fireplace. "Although I would probably be better off organizing a meeting, I'll head off. Ed, library. Now." She turned to the alchemist who saluted, jumping up and heading of quickly in the direction of the library. "I'll be back for tea." With that, she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and disappeared.

Draco rose and went to sit next to Katz, who continued to stare into space. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her close. "I love you, and I swear nothing will ever hurt you again."

She said nothing, but tears welled in her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently.

* * *

"Where's Ed?" Draco asked Kit several days later.

She shrugged. "Sleeping."

"Sleeping? But I thought...." He trailed off. "Why's he sleeping? It's dinnertime."

"Oh, he just finished marking the circle. Took him all day to drag that stone, you'd think he'd be more used to dragging that kind of weight around. He got back to his room and collapsed."

"Ah." Draco frowned. "We should probably let him rest."

Kit sighed. "I would sneak into his room and complete the rest of the array for him myself, _but_..."

He raised his eyebrow. "But what?"

"He's started writing his notes in _Latin_. I can't read _Latin_!" she growled.

"I'd offer to do a translation spell, but those are iffy in the first place. Translating a dead language would end up looking like... I dunno, Gobbledegook."

"I guess he's just worried," Frowning, she looked in the direction of his room. "I mean, with Kimblee out there, he doesn't want me to be a typical Mustang and try to do something for him."

"I can understand where he's coming from," Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "You are a lot like Katz though, forgive me for saying so, rather bitchier."

"Eh, I'm a third Mustang, a third Elric, and a third Armstrong. Can't help but be bitchy with all that floating around my head," she shrugged. "Speaking of Katz, how's she doing?"

He sighed. "She said three words today. 'Pass the butter.'" He paused, then added, "No, wait. Four. She said please."

"Don't sound so depressed, Draco!" Kit laughed. "Four words are better than nothing, right?"

"True. Anyway, are you hungry? Like I said, it's dinnertime, and after that I thought I might call Jareth and have him bring Emily back."

There was a gasp, and they turned to see Katz staring at them in horror. Then she turned and fled down the hall.

"Fuck," Draco said.

"Katz," Kit frowned. "Do... you have any... I... what the fuck just happened?"

"I think she doesn't want Emily to come back just yet," Draco said slowly. "Perhaps I should wait to call Jareth till after you finish the protection array thing."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Kit asked lightly.

"You can certainly try," he replied, hands over his face. "Dunno if she'll talk back."

"The best I can do is try," Kit smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, she made her way to Katz.

The witch looked up at Kit from her position on the floor. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself.

Kit sighed, walking over. "Kat, sweetie. Talk to me." She sat down next to the witch, in vain hope of finding out what was on her mind.

Katz shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut. She couldn't - what if she saw him again? What if she attacked someone? Emily didn't deserve a mother who freaked out at the tiniest reminder of her abuser. She was better off with Jareth, who loved her as one of his own.

"Sarah Malfoy, as Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, I order you to tell me what's wrong with that pretty head of yours." Kit stopped, hiding her head in her hands. "Oh god, I'm sounding like my freakish, womanizing _brother_ before he got his act together."

The witch stared at her for several moments before finally croaking, "I'm a horrible mother."

"What?" Kit whispered. "Katz, what brought this on?"

"I keep seeing his face. I know he's gone; I'm sure he is, but I - I can't protect her. I feel completely worthless. What sort of a mother am I if I can't protect my daughter?" She stared at floor.

"For a start, you're a wonderful mother," Kit said looking her in the eye. "Secondly, instead of moping you should be researching. Be proactive girl! Ed and I know how futile it is to fight homunculi, but we did it."

"Of course, you both actually managed to stop the homunculi," Winry added, entering the room.

"Ruin my example why don't you," Kit grumbled.

"What good is research if there's nothing to apply it to? What if the demon is all inside my head?" The witch grabbed at her hair. "What if I'm going insane?"

"Here," Winry smiled. She handed a necklace to the witch. Kit looked at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You finished it?"

"Just a little while ago," Winry smiled. They watched as Katz stared at the jewel. "It's a protective circle. We sourced stones and symbols to make it into a protective necklace."

"There's an array on the back," Kit added. Katz nodded, slowly turning it over. "If you feel threatened, activate it. Everything within at least 5 feet of you will be protected, it activates a shield."

"Thanks." The witch closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, her head connecting with an audible thump. "Still doesn't help with the monsters in my head, though," she whispered as tears coursed their way down her cheeks.

Kit frowned. "You wouldn't like the strange answer I came up with. I don't really think Draco or Ed would agree with me turning you into a homunculus. Or giving you a homunculus conscious."

"No," she replied, eyes still shut, the necklace clutched in her hand. "Draco'd probably - he'd probably - I dunno what he'd do, but it wouldn't be nice."

"Yeah," Kit grumbled. "Roy'd probably court-martial me anyway. And it's risky. Maybe you need a diary. Battle it out on paper."

"Or maybe you need this," came a voice, and they all looked up. Snape stood in the doorway. He came and knelt next to his niece. "Here, Katz. You've been neglecting your antidepressant."

Staring at him, she took the proffered vial, uncorked it, and downed the contents. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Professor," Kit spoke up, watching the man disappear out of the room. He stopped, turning slightly. "If I knew more about potions, I could have suggested it to her sooner. Would you take me on as a student again?"

"Certainly. If Katz would like, she can come and learn more as well. There's always room for improvement." He smiled.

"Thanks professor," she smiled back. As he left, she turned to Katz. "Will you be okay now? I should go and get some food for Ed."

"Yeah." She forced a smile on her face. "I'm British after all, and we Brits, we carry on."

Kit smiled. "That's the spirit."

* * *

They managed to finish the array the next day, and with the help of Snape's potions, Katz became her usual cheery self. Christmas passed without incident, and Boxing Day found Kit in the drawing room.

Kit sighed, spreading out on the couch. She had a collection of books sitting in a pile next to her; another few spread out and opened on pages on the table in front of the lounge. Briefly looking up from her first edition of _Spells and How to Use Them_, she raised her wand, pointing to the fireplace. "Igniculus," was the murmur, a bright red array appearing in the fireplace. Replacing the wand into her pocket she held out a finger and snapped, bringing the fireplace back to life.

"You're taking the piss out on your brother's alchemy, aren't you?" Ed chuckled, walking in and sitting on the edge of the couch, placing Kit's feet on his lap.

"Oh, why would I do that?" Kit grinned. "Because he's a selfish, lazy bastard? Of course. Besides, it's cold today and the fire was nearly dead."

"What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked, peering at the book she was reading. "With all these books I would have expected you to be in the library or the lab."

"I needed some air," Kit shrugged. "I couldn't concentrate in there for some reason. Like there's a niggling little hunch that something bad's going to happen. Not to mention, this also started around lunch time." She pulled back her jacket and long-sleeved shirt, to reveal one of her scars. Ed frowned, gently touching it.

"Why would it start filling like a tattoo?" he asked. Kit shrugged.

"Maybe it's something with that treatment you and Al started working on. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind that one to become a tattoo," she looked at the small vine that wrapped around her lower wrist. "I don't like the guy, but I must admit he had style with some of these." Katz walked into the small room, sighing in relief.

"There you are! I've been searching all over the manor for you, Kit," the elder witch cried.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Kit asked, closing her book. Katz handed over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Draco just got home with the night edition; Azkaban's reported at least 21 fatalities of Dementors, and 17 doors that have been blown to smithereens." Katz sighed and put a hand on her paling friend's shoulder. "Kimblee's escaped, Kit."

Ed watched on as Kit's book slipped off her lap, the paper fall to the floor. The younger alchemist's face distorted into horror and fear, and she pulled her knees up close.

"Kit, he won't get you," Ed said calmly. Kit shook her head. She didn't believe him.

"Ed's right," Katz add lightly. "Kimblee won't get-"

"Lies!" Kit shouted. She looked at the pair with fearful, suspicious eyes. "He got in without detection once before, who's to say he won't do it again!"

"Kit…"

"Don't you 'Kit' me!" she roared, directing her glance to her fiancé. Ed glared back with equal anger.

"Katherine Mustang" – she flinched at his use of her full name – "have you forgotten that we put up a barrier around the entire manor barely two weeks ago? If anything will keep him out, that will." Kit continued to glare at him.

"If he gets in somehow, don't go crying about how you should have done more," she hissed. "I'll trust your judgement. For now."

Katz looked at Ed, then jerked her head in the direction of the hall. He followed her out. "Anything extra we can add to the barrier?"

Ed scratched his head, frowning. "I can try and add some more arrays to the circle, reinforce the four main points, but apart from that I don't know how else I can improve it. I gave that thing my all, it should be impenetrable."

"Good," the witch said firmly. "Do as much as you can. I'm going to get some tea; see if I can't calm her down."

"Thank you, Katz," Ed sighed. "I... if I ever get my hands on the officers at Azkaban, I swear I'm going to kill them. Not tying Kimblee's hands! I'm surprised he waited as long as he did before breaking out."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's more dangerous than Vince is - was. Kit... I think she's going to need you, so as soon as you finish, come back."

Ed nodded, and disappeared to the laboratory in search of his notes. He wasn't going to let the bastard near her a second time.

* * *

Ed sighed, leaning against the headboard. He couldn't sleep, and his head wasn't making sense of anything that it read. Placing the leather tome back on the bedside table, he leaned over to blow out the candle when a muffled scream came from Kit's room. Alarmed, he grabbed the glowing wax, and ran to the joining door. Sighing in relief, he saw she was alone, sleeping. Edward frowned as she started to whimper, trying to crawl into a tight little ball. As he got closer, he heard her words.

"Stop it. They won't forgive you. You'll burn, Kimblee." Gently, Ed pulled her to his arms, trying to sooth the nightmare that plagued her sleep.

_Kit gasped as she landed on the hard, snowy floor. Kimblee had taken her out of her cell, out to this ruined warehouse. In Briggs. _

"_What the hell are you doing, Kimblee?" she asked, struggling to her feet._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," the officer smiled, walking closer. Kit held out a hand._

"_Tell me what you're up to, dammit!" she shouted. "Don't think I won't-" _

"_You could hurt someone with that," Kimblee said gently, touching her arm with a hand. "We should do something about that." Kit screamed in agony as her shoulder burned, feeling like something around it exploded. She tried to click, with no result._

"_What- wh- what?" she squeaked, stunned._

"_That tattoo will no longer be of use, dear Katherine," Kimblee smiled, taking off his gloves. "It's broken." Kit quickly moved to feel her shoulder, only to find mountains of blood._

"_You… bastard!" she hissed, kneeling on the ground and drawing an array in the snow. Kimblee's hand gently held her wrist._

"_That could hurt someone too," he said. The major's voice was sickly sweet, as Kit's wrist suddenly burned, becoming covered in blood. She recoiled, trying to run away from the traitor. Kimblee smirked, instead pulling her closer and kissing her. She became suddenly aware of his hand on her back, and tried to wriggle out of his grip, only to fall to the floor crying in agony as he carved into her flesh with his awful alchemy._

"_R-Roy…," Kit whispered. "… And… Ed… they won't let you get away with-" She screamed again, as he pressed both hands to her upper arms._

"_Won't let me get away with what?" Kimblee purred, lowering himself onto her. "This?" He nipped at her neck. "This?" He bit her ear. "Or this?" He sat up, gently placing his hands on her abdomen causing her to cry out again. Kimblee grinned, as if the shriek was music to his ears. Unzipping his trousers, he placed his hands on her thighs, pushing them aside and carving marks into them as he did, before taking away the remaining innocence of the young soldier._

_What seemed like hours later to Kit, sore, bloodied and pained, Kimblee finally stopped, flopping onto her body as a gunshot echoed through the warehouse._

"_Kit!" The voices sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't concentrate. She could barely feel Kimblee's body pushing himself off her, to try and escape the wrath of her brother. Familiar arms pulled her close. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry this is- oh god." Kit winced as salty tears dropped from the face of her saviour, onto her violently carved flesh. "That… that bastard!" Kit attempted to look at the face of her saviour, but she didn't need to. Finally the voice sank in, the feel of the solid right arm that she was leaning against. It was him. And even though he broke her heart, she wanted to cling to Ed and stay in his arms forever._

Kit stirred, looking up through sleepy eyes at her golden-haired lover. "Ed…"

"You had a nightmare about it again, didn't you?" Ed whispered. He wasn't looking at her, he just held her. Kit nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. I did."

"It's ironic that we've always been each other's best cure," he sighed. "When I had my nightmares about the war, when you had your nightmares and freak outs… we could only cure each other." Kit sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ed… the memory of what he did is still fresh in my mind," she whispered. "Even after all this time, it won't go away. I can't erase it." Ed inhaled silently.

"What are you saying, Kit?"

"Erase it," she whispered, pleading. "Ed, erase what he did from my memory. Replace it with what I should have felt, what I should remember." Ed looked down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be asking if I wasn't?" she asked. "I love you, I trust you. I'm scared, but I trust you Ed." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, before whispering in her ear.

"I'll never hurt you, I swear."

* * *

The next morning, Alphonse walked into Edward's room, wondering where his brother had gotten to.

"Ed- Oh no, where have you gone?" The younger alchemist left the room frustrated, and entered the room beside his elder brother's. "Kit, do you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Briskly, Al turned around and ran out of the room. Winry, curious as to why her husband was screaming and running like a headless chicken, poked her head out of her workshop.

"What's got you in such a state?" she asked, wrench in hand.

"B-Brother!" Al stammered, eyes covered by his hands. She raised an eyebrow.

"What about Ed?"

"He's not in his room."

"Maybe Kit had a bad dream?" she asked.

"HE'S NAKED FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Winry frowned.

"Oh. Oh dear."

* * *

Kit rolled over, unable to sleep.

"I remember the night before my wedding," Katz sighed dreamily. "It was horrible. All night I just wanted Draco."

"Yeah, not helping," Kit groaned, shoving a pillow over her head. "My soon-to-be-husband is in the next room!"

"Oh I could fix that for you," Winry said. Kit could hear the evil grin in her voice. Kit suddenly sat up, looking around.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Katz whispered. Light sounds of someone walking along the corridor reached the three girls.

"That."

"It's probably Al," Winry joked. "He gets strange ideas at odd hours of the night. He probably just went to the lab to write something down!" Kit glared at the door. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Kit? Are you okay?" Katz whispered. "The way you're clutching your arm, it doesn't look like you're holding it for comfort." Kit looked down. She was biting her tongue so she didn't scream. Fear, pain, she didn't know what it would be in. Her scars, the few remaining, burned like hell.

"I… I think it's him," she said quietly. "Kimblee. I think it's Kimblee"

"It can't be!" Katz argued. "The wards would have gone off-"

"Not if he came from the lab," Kit growled. "We turned it off so our experiments didn't cause them to react. If Kimblee found that out-"

"_My dear Katherine_," the sleek voice came from beyond the door. Kit backed away, getting closer to the door. "_Oh my dear Katherine, let me in_." Winry slunk back, protectively grabbing her wrench.

"That bastard," she whispered, cradling the tool. "He can't come in, can he?"

"I don't know," Kit said, whispering back. "I… I don't…" She stopped as the door opened. There, in the doorway, stood Zolf J. Kimblee in his military-uniform glory.

"Sweet Katherine, what's with that face?" The alchemist clapped his hands, a hand to the wall. Katz and Winry shrieked in surprise as objects around them fell, pinning the women to the ground. Kit scrambled to try and get away as Kimblee advanced.

"Why are you running, Katherine?" Kimblee was smiling, the same evil, insane look he had when he had violated her in Briggs. Kit was about to start raging with her alchemy when Kimblee had cornered her. He reached a hand out, about to touch her face, but was sent flying away to the other side of the room.

"You bastard, don't you dare touch my wife! Or my daughter!" Ed roared, stalking over where Kimblee had landed. The crimson alchemist grinned as Edward started to punch him, catching the alchemist by surprise when he grabbed the automail limb as it went to punch him a fourth time.

"Really, blondie, you know metal is easy to transmute," Kimblee said, letting Edward take his arm back. Ed chuckled, clapping his hands and transmuting it into a blade.

"Yeah, you're right Kimblee," he said. "But you know what else?" Ed thrust his arm into the elder man's chest, piercing his heart. "It cuts like a knife through butter."

Cleaning his arm off, he returned to Kit's side, wrapping his arms around the frightened girl.

"Come on, help me get Win and Katz out from Kimblee's pins and we'll go get some hot chocolate," he whispered. Kit nodded, shakily getting up from the floor. "Hey- wow, you're shaking like crazy!" he exclaimed. "Kit, he's gone. See, see." He pointed to the body. "He can't get you. Look, sit here, you're in no shape to use alchemy."

"No, she'd probably blow something up," Katz frowned. "Sweetie, he's dead, like Vince. He can't come back." Kit nodded silently from the bed as Ed helped put the objects back to their original forms, offering a hand to both Winry and Katz.

"I think we need some chocolate, or something," Ed frowned. "On the way I'll tell Al what happened. We should get someone in to clean up the body as soon as possible." Kit nodded quietly, Ed putting an arm around her and guiding her away from the room.

* * *

"Good morning starshine!" Katz cried, ripping the curtains open. Kit groaned. "Aren't you glad we didn't get sloshed last night? You'd be a lot worse off than you are now. Come on, breakfast, and then we've got to get ready. Remember? Today you're going to become Kit Elric."

"Yeah," Kit said dreamily. "I had this weird as dream last night, Kimblee broke in and-"

Winry frowned, putting a hand on the bride's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't a dream."

"So Zolf is dead, right?" Kit smiled. She knew it wasn't a dream, that Ed had finally done what so many had threatened. Winry nodded. "Come on! Let's get this celebration started!"

The witch tossed Kit a dressing gown. "Cissa's coming in a bit, and the Cullens'll be here to help us get ready. But for now, we've got food!" She swept her arm towards the table, which had several dishes laid out on it, with three plush armchairs around it.

"Hell yes." Kit grinned, wrapping the dressing gown around her before sitting down at the table.

Once breakfast was over, the Cullens arrived. "Good morning, all," Alice chirped, a bag of makeup in her hand. "Who's ready to get married?"

"I am!" Kit grinned. "To the man that saved my life last night."

The petite vampire blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Kimblee broke in last night," Winry answered. "The bastard decided to throw rubble on me and Katz, leaving Kit to fend for herself."

"And then Ed came in," Kit sighed, leaning back in her chair. "He fought Kimblee off until he couldn't take it anymore - automail piercing skin doesn't have too many options to retaliate with."

"Oh my," Esme said. "Sounds like you had quite the eventful night."

"Tell me about it," Katz muttered.

"But he's gone!" Kit grinned, punching the air. "After three long years that bastard is finally _gone_!"

"Three?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked it had been two."

"Two since his attack, three since he first came to Briggs," Kit corrected.

"Anyways," Katz interrupted firmly, "no more talk about him. How do you want your hair?"

Kit contemplated, looking in the mirror of the room. "Up. No... down. Oh, I don't know! I usually have it in a ponytail, so Ed won't have seen me with it down very much...."

"Then down," the witch said firmly and the vampires voiced their agreement. "Maybe curl a bit of it? Pull a bit back loosely, so it's not all in your face, like Roy's. Sloppy git."

Kit smiled, grinning at Katz's comment about her brother.

"You sure you don't regret not telling Roy?" Winry asked. Kit shook her head.

"Serves him right for letting that paper slip through his hands," she answered, watching as the ladies set to work.

Two hours later, the Cullens stepped back and admired their handiwork. "You three look gorgeous," Alice chirped, clapping her hands.

"I hope Ed thinks the same," Kit said quietly, touching her bare shoulders. She knew they had healed, but to her the scars were still there.

"He will," Katz told her, "and if he doesn't, I'll hex him."

Laughing, she smiled. "Thanks Katz. Is it time?"

"Yes. Come on, down to the ballroom."

Downstairs, Ed paced around the front of the gathering.

"Brother, you're going to go mad doing that!" Al frowned. Ed looked up at his brother to give him a passing glare, before proceeding to pace.

"Edward, cease and desist or I'll put the Leg-Locker Curse on you," Draco growled through his smile.

Ed looked up at his friend. "Draco, weren't you like this last year?" he asked desperately.

"I don't see what you're so worked up about," Al frowned. "You've gotten rid of Kimblee, you... certainly won't have any trouble _tonight_." He coughed. "Nothing to worry about!" Ed groaned and continued to pace.

"Oh look, here they come," Draco said, muttering "finally" under his breath. His wife appeared, her hair tamed into coronet around her head. She really did have quite a lot of it, he mused as she walked down the aisle.

Ed stopped pacing, quickly standing straight and waiting, watching as Kit walked up the aisle. He was amazed; she had managed to completely take his breath away. Her long, black hair flowed behind her, light curls in the ends adding more flair to her appearance. She wore a white, strapless dress, with armlets and sleeves running down her arms. Ed found it curious that she let her shoulders free. He smiled, noticing a single black choker, with the heart pendant he had given her on their first Christmas on Earth around her neck.

"She's gorgeous," Draco whispered to Ed as Kit handed her bouquet to Katz, who beamed at him.

"That, my friend," Ed whispered back, "is an understatement."

------

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the official, and Edward leaned forward to kiss Kit.

Kit wrapped her arms around his neck, answering his kiss passionately as the crowd burst into cheers.

Draco pecked his wife on the cheek, pulling her close. "You're beautiful."

"Not today," she replied with a smile. "Today the bride is beautiful, and all other sorts of synonyms, and I'm just pretty."

* * *

In the first days of March, the front door of the Mafoy Manor opened.

"Be careful!" a whisper came from behind it, as a figure entered the house.

"We're home!" Kit grinned. She turned back to Ed. "Stop fussing! I'm not going to spontaneously combust."

"You don't know that," Ed frowned. "And aren't you hungry? It's about lunch time-"

"Edward," Kit growled.

"You _are_ eating for two now-"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Kit shouted. "STOP BABYING ME DAMMIT!"

"Oh, I was wondering when you - " Katz froze as she heard Edward's words. "Kit, are you -?" An evil grin appeared on her face. "Oh, this will make Christmas very interesting."

"Yes," Kit smiled. "Would you kindly get Draco to tell Edward that I won't suddenly break into a thousand pieces, or spontaneously combust?"

"I understand your sentiments, Ed," Draco told the alchemist as he appeared in the doorway of the drawing room. "However, my wife survived multiple interplanetary transports, several days of air travel, and bitter cold, and she and Emily were just fine. Kit is made of stronger stuff than Katz, forgive me dear for saying so, and will also be fine. So quit worrying, or she'll strangle you before the kid's even halfway developed."

Kit nodded. "I couldn't put it better myself, Draco."

Ed sighed. "You really are stubborn."

"And _you_ wouldn't have me any other way," Kit smiled, kissing him. "Now come on, we should unpack. And then gifts! We should give out the gifts we got everyone!"

"Before you do that," Draco said, glancing at his wife, "we should probably tell you that we Flooed Roy while you were gone."

Kit stopped in her tracks, halfway to the stairs. "You _what_?"

"Just to check in," Katz assured her.

"You _Flooed_ my _asswipe brother_?"

"We didn't tell him anything!" the witch exclaimed, before turning to Draco. "Did we?"

He tapped his chin. "I think we did, actually."

Kit and Ed looked at them, aghast.

"Oh yeah," Katz said, slapping her palm with her fist. "We told him you were in Switzerland, studying alchemy."

"I still can't believe you picked Switzerland of all places," the wizard replied.

"... you... told him... we went... to Switzerland..." Kit repeated. Ed sighed in relief.

"They didn't blow the surprise!" he said, leaning heavily back on the door.

"Of course we didn't! 'S not worth missing the look on Roy's face at Christmas," Katz said. "Switzerland's full of snow this time of year. Even if he _did_ know anything about the country, it's the last place you two would have been."

"Come to think of it, he didn't argue very much," Draco said thoughtfully.

"He did seem pretty preoccupied." The witch shrugged. "Guess we'll find out at Christmas, eh?"

"Yes," Kit nodded. "I don't plan on talking to my dear _brother_ for a while. If for any reason but to see his face when he sees me with my husband and child."

"That'll be a hoot and a half. Go on then, go unpack. We'll be in the drawing room. Emmy's playing peek-a-boo with Uncle right now, which is a sight to see." Katz smiled at Kit. "Glad you're back. We missed you."

"We missed you too," Kit smiled, pulling Katz in for a hug. "And it's good to be home. It's _great_ to be home." Slowly, the married couple made their way back to the Elric Wing, to the rooms they had abandoned for nearly two months.

---------------------MARCH TWENTY-FIFTH-----------------------

"Oh, don't you look precious," Narcissa cooed at her granddaughter, who was dressed in a pink dress, a headband with a ribbon in her white blonde hair. "Let's go see mommy, yeah?"

"Mama," Emily said, reaching out to Katz, who took her from Narcissa.

"Hello, Emmy schnookums," Katz said, giving her daughter an eskimo kiss. "You're a year old today. See, Nina's all dressed up for you, and Auntie Kit actually put on a skirt!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Kit frowned, crossing her arms. "Just because I spend most of my time in situations where pants are easier to wear."

"Oh leave the poor woman alone," Ed laughed, pulling her close. "Besides. Your tomboy nature makes occasions like this even more special."

The witch set Emily into her high chair and strapped her in. "I am okay with you getting that dress filthy by mashing cake in your face," she told her. "So have at it."

Draco snickered as he brought the cake in. They'd foregone a candle, since there was no way Emily would understand to blow it out. "Happy birthday to you," he sang.

Kit and Ed watched on, smiling peacefully.

"You'll be doing this in about a year and a half," Katz said, cutting everyone cake. She handed a slice to Emily, who promptly took a handful of the cake and, in attempting to stuff it into her mouth, managed to smear it all over her face.

Giggling, Kit nodded. "Yes, very true. And at least now we don't have anything to fear for our children - Vince is gone, Kimblee's gone, no wizarding wars-"

"Wizard war?" Ed piped up. He hadn't heard about that one.

"Oh. Yeah, that's right, you got here a month after I did," Kit frowned. "Few years ago, resurgence of an evil wizard called Voldemort. Look it up in the library sometime."

"Not fun," Draco muttered. "Really, really not fun."

Katz took his hand. "It's over now. Harry killed him, good and proper. The right people, competent people, are in charge now. It's a new world."

"I know," he replied, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Mama!"

"What is it, baby?" the witch asked, scooping up her daughter, who giggled and attempted to feed her cake. "All right, all right. Go on then, get me a bite." She opened her mouth and allowed Emily to feed her, despite the child getting frosting on her nose.

"So," Winry asked, a sly look on her face. "Any plans for another Mini-Malfoy?"

Katz and Draco exchanged a look. "We've been... er... working on it," Draco said slowly. "So far no dice. It'll happen eventually."

"Just think," Katz sighed, "in a few years the manor will be full of the pitter-patter of little feet, and then the thud-thud of larger feet, and we'll have to add on, and there'll be the pitter-patter of li - anyways." She coughed. "I'm not going to think about grandchildren just yet, thank you."

"Me either," Draco replied, frowning, and they all laughed as his daughter reached over to smear cake on his face.

---------------------JUNE-------------------------

Edward walked down the corridor from the library, returning to the lab after finding a selection of books he wanted. His easy, gentle walk turned into a sudden sprint as he watched putrid, black smoke pour out of the crack in the lab doors.

"Kit!?" he shouted, entering the room. Coughing, he brought his flesh hand to his mouth, trying to make his way through the smoky room with help from his mechanical one instead. "Are you in here?"

"Over here!" the younger alchemist said, bursting into a fit of coughs. "I- I was-" Ed growled, and picked her up in his arms, quickly getting out of the room.

"I leave you for a moment and you put the lab up in flames!" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I-" she coughed, "-think… I think so" Ed nodded, and quickly returned to the lab, putting out the fire. Holding up his wand, he muttered a spell Draco had taught him to clear the smoke. With order restored to the lab, he turned to the entrance and Kit.

"Come on," he sighed in frustration, picking her up. He walked back to their rooms, stopping by Winry's to ask the mechanic if she could check on Kit while he fetched Doctor Marcoh.

"She appears to be fine, Edward," Marcoh nodded from Kit's bedside. "Although, Lieutenant Colonel, I would feel better about your health and the safety of your child if you would refrain from using alchemy until the birth."

"Have you reasons, Doctor?" Ed asked. Marcoh sighed.

"It appears that Katherine's alchemy is reacting to the hormones. Not only is she more prone to bursts of anger; the alchemy that accompanies it is more powerful." The doctor stopped, thinking for a moment. "Of course, it isn't as strong as it would be in Amestris, but I would advice keeping her away from the laboratory, and restrict her use of alchemy for the next five months."

"But- Doctor- Ed!" Kit whined.

"I agree with you, Marcoh," Ed nodded. "Thank you, are you okay to find your way back?" The doctor chuckled.

"I've seen this process of going between worlds a little bit, Mr. Elric. I shall be fine."

"Don't tell Roy," Kit growled. Both men looked at her, confused at her sudden change of attitude. "Don't tell Roy _anything_. You weren't here, got it Marcoh?"

"…You say she was a homunculus once?" Marcoh asked Ed quietly. Ed nodded.

"Kimblee killed her homunculus conscious, but… that… was more like words out of Lust's mouth than anything I heard before." He was trying to back away quietly, his wife was intimidating with her hair down covering her face the way it was.

"That's all," Kit smiled, looking up at them cheerfully. "You don't want to keep your other patients waiting, do you Marcoh? It'll start rumours and cause suspicion!"

"… She's most definitely pregnant," the doctor said grimly. "She's gone from angry, to intimidating, to cheerful-"

"Did I _ASK_ for a commentary?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't done anything to me yet, I can still blow you both out of the room – with or without alchemy." Ed eyed the wand on her bedside table.

"… Oh dear," Ed squeaked. "DOCTOR! How about I escort you to the living room fireplace?"

--------------------------------JUNE FIFTH-------------------------------------

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this view," Katz said as she sipped her water. They were dining, once again, in the revolving restaurant at the top of their hotel. They'd been to the Arch – officially known as the "Jefferson National Expansion Memorial" – the previous day, and looking through the window she could see it and the river beside it.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Draco replied. The sun was setting, casting brilliant colours onto the city.

"And tomorrow, baseball," she replied. "Apparently this Boston team thoroughly kicked the Cardinals' butts last years in the – what's it called again? Their playoffs?"

"The World Series," he replied. "And yeah, tickets have been sold out for tomorrow's game for months."

"How did you manage to get some, anyway?"

He grinned. "Connections. Oh, food's here."

They ate in silence, occasionally trying bits of the other's entree. She'd gotten the pork confit, while he'd gotten the St. Louis pepper steak.

"Draco," she said quietly as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, "this is for you." She slid a box, wrapped in blue paper, across the table.

"Sarah, what are these?" he asked after he'd opened it, holding up a pair of pale green baby booties.

Rolling her eyes, she set her right elbow on the table and propped her chin in her hand. "Exactly what you think they are."

"Emily's a bit too big for these, sweetie." He was regarding them curiously, as if they would magically transform into something else if he looked long enough.

"I never said they were for Emily," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure Kit will love them, but why'd you wrap them up if you wanted my opinion?"

"I wrapped them up," she told him, her eyes narrowing, "for you, because they're for your child."

His eyes snapped to her face. "But Emi – oh. Oh. Are you – are you serious?"

"Cor, you're thick," she snapped, leaning back in her chair and signalling for the waiter. "Some more wine, please. And a dessert menu." The young man nodded and hurried off.

Draco just stared at her, his mouth hanging open as she moved forward to take another sip of water.

"You're letting flies in," she told him, smirking as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Happy birthday, by the way."

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Katz enthused as they made their way back to the hotel the next night. "Granted I didn't really appreciate all the completely pissed people around, but the seats were wonderful and the home team was wonderful and it was just – just brilliant!" In the streetlight, Draco could see the huge smile on her face. "We're going tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, but we're flying home the day after. I think Kit's going insane."

"Mm," she said, frowning, before her face lit up again. "Let's hurry back, so we can catch the – what're they called again? Those clips of the best plays?"

"Highlights."

"Yeah! Come on, I want to watch that guy, the – first baseman – yeah, him, I want to watch him make that awesome catch again!"

"I've created a monster," Draco said to himself as his wife dragged him along.

She fell asleep before the news was over. Draco chuckled quietly and undressed her before sliding her between the sheets. Her belly was flat, with only the slightest roundness to it. Earlier she'd told him she was nine weeks along. He'd had no idea. For some reason, this pregnancy was different. She hadn't been nauseous at all.

Her face was peaceful in the soft light from the city, her lips curved into a smile. He loved watching her sleep, watching the easy rise and fall of her chest.

-------------------------JUNE EIGHTH--------------------------

The front door of Malfoy Manor opened. Katz and Draco, both laden with bags, entered the front hall.

"We're home!" Katz yelled, and Kit hurried out of the drawing room. She was wearing a straightjacket.

"About _bloody_ time," the alchemist growled.

"Er," Katz said. "Kit, why are you wearing a straightjacket?"

Edward appeared behind Kit. "She burned down the lab."

"I DID NOT!" Kit shrieked.

The witch looked at Draco. "I think we missed something while on vacation." She turned to Kit. "However, I'm not going to be very happy if you're going to be burning things down. Where will my son live if you burn down the house, eh?"

"It was an accident!" Kit said.

"You weren't paying attention," Ed corrected.

"Like I said, it was an accident."

Draco ran a hand over his face. "How does my mother feel about this?"

Ed grinned. "She and the professor are of somewhere. Said something about... Bangkok?"

Katz's eyes went wide. "They went to Thailand and left you here with the kids without supervision?"

"I would point to Winry and Al," Kit growled, "but thanks to someone being a pain in the arse, I can't."

"Hey, don't start pointing fingers," Ed replied. "I don't want you to burn down the house, or hurt our baby in the process."

"I just said I couldn't didn't I?" his wife snapped.

Katz turned to Ed, digging her glasses from her purse. "So you're saying her alchemy is reacting to the pregnancy? How very intriguing. I may have to look into this."

"Well... yes and no. The hormones are making me more likely to... er... excuse the pun, but it makes me more likely to snap." Kit looked put out.

"And when she snaps," Ed said, "there's fire. And when there's fire, there's smoke. And when Kit doesn't pay attention, she can't put it out."

Kit groaned. "Okay! Stop reminding me that I'm useless!"

Katz was tapping her chin. "If we kept you wet all the time, would you be unable to set off a spark?"

"Well her brother is useless if he gets wet, so in theory...." Ed trailed off, seeing the dangerous look on Kit's face, and did not move fast enough to avoid her swift kick to his shin.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY BROTHER, DAMMIT!" she yelled.

"God_damn_ you have a good kick. And you aimed for the right leg too," Ed yelped, hopping around. Kit glared at him.

Draco snorted. "Just like Katz. Always aiming for the shi – OW!"

"You'll be on the couch then," Katz snapped, before stomping off.

He stared after her. "No nausea, but horrible hormones. Definitely a boy."

Kit continued to glare at her husband. "Now keep your trap shut. I can't do _anything_ thanks to your _STUPID_ jacket."

"That was the point," he replied, keeping well out of reach of her legs.

"I'm going to go apologize to my wife...," Draco said.

"Yeah," Kit snarled. "You might want to do that. I might take _this_ outside, so I don't have the possibility of BURNING DOWN THE HOUSE!" With that, she stormed over to the front door, kicked it open, and headed outside.

"I am of half a mind to follow, but the genius in me says be a coward and retreat to the lab," Ed told Draco.

"Good idea," the wizard replied.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I think I might do that. Winry can go keep her company until she calms down. In the meantime, perhaps it would be worth spending some time to develop something that will stop her from using alchemy." He headed up the stairs towards the lab, leaving Draco in the foyer with all the bags.


	36. In Which There Are Babies

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. For a full list of fandoms, please see my profile page.

* * *

Katz looked up as the music on the television changed. "We interrupt the regularly scheduled programme with a breaking news story."

"Oh my god," she whispered. "It's happening again. Oh god." She could feel the panic attack starting, and tried to take a deep breath. It caught in her throat, and she let out a sob.

"A power surge?" Winry asked.

"No," the witch whispered. "No, it's not a – not a power surge. Why would there be a – not when – busses blowing up? No, no, this is – it's happening again."

"What's happening again?" Kit asked lightly, entwining her hand with Edward's.

"They're using bombs this time. Bombing the tube, those - those - how many this time? How many are going to die? How many are going to burn? Burning," she muttered, hugging herself, "method of choice, isn't it? Always, always burning, they always burn.... And then they fall, oh god they fall, so far, still burning, no choice but to jump was there? No choice, too high...."

"Katz," Kit said quietly, leaning into Ed. She was starting to feel queasy with just the mention of bombs. "What happened before? Tell me, I don't know what happened sweetie."

"They used planes last time," Katz said hollowly, staring unseeing at the television and rocking slightly. "Planes loaded with fuel, so much fire, so much smoke, so many bodies. Tallest buildings in the city, nobody had any idea, and then such huge explosions, so much fire, smoke across the bay, such black smoke...."

Kit frowned, leaning into Ed's automail arm. "That sounds like the little things Roy told me about Ishbal."

"And then they fell. They fell, the towers fell, everyone said they couldn't fall, but they did, and so many jumped, but they were going to die anyway, weren't they? So much burning... so much smoke, so much dust, the dust and--and ash and bodies and---bits of bodies---and they were looking for days and days, but nobody survived, all those people dead---dead---never coming back. Never. Never ever."

"Sarah." The witch looked up, saw Draco in the doorway, shrieked, and fell off the couch. He took a step forward and she scrambled back into the corner.

"No," she pleaded. "Please, no. P-please, not – not today. Please, Vince." She covered her head with her arms, whimpering as Draco walked towards her.

"Sarah," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "it's Draco. Come on, breathe. In and out. It'll be okay. Lovey, calm down. Think of the baby."

Kit gently pried herself from the couch, carefully crawling over to Katz and putting her hands on the witch's shoulders.

"Katz, it's us. You're not in New York, the towers aren't falling. And Draco is most certainly _NOT_ Vince."

The witch looked up at her. "But they did," she whispered brokenly. "They did fall, and so many people died. Because – because of hate."

Kit smiled and wrapped her arms around Katz' shoulders. "Yes, they _did_. But it's over. I know there's another attack happening now, but getting caught up about the old attack won't help those in trouble now, will it?"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Be grateful," Kit smiled. "Those thugs are a month late for the Hogwarts Express returning, and two months early for it departing. It could have been a lot worse."

"True." Emily was toddling over.

"Mama?" the little girl asked, and Katz pulled her into her lap.

"It's okay, baby. Mama's all right."

"Wet," she said, touching Katz's cheek.

"Just a bit. Give me a kiss?" the witch asked, though she knew what the answer would be.

"No," Emily replied, wrinkling her nose.

Katz kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you one, then."

Kit smiled, watching on. "Take care of your mummy, 'kay Emmy?" She patted the youngster on the head before crawling back to Ed's arms. She lightly smacked him. "Back. No, back more. There. Continue, you cheeky fool." Ed smirked, looking at the rest of the room before continuing to read his notes in Latin to Kit, stopping after a page to translate.

"Where's your ball, baby?" the witch asked Emily.

"Ummmm," the little girl answered.

"Does Nina have it?"

"No."

"Does Daddy have it?"

"No."

"What about Gramma?"

"No." Emily was smiling as she shook her head, her tiny white-blonde curls bouncing.

"And Grampa?" It was easier to call Severus this, and he fit the role perfectly.

To her mother's surprise, Emily nodded. And then she added, "No."

Katz bit back a laugh. "Okay, what about Auntie Kit?"

"Yes."

"Really? Auntie Kit has your ball? Where?"

Emily climbed off Katz's lap, walked over to the couch where Kit and Ed were, and hit Ed on the knee.

"So the- huh?" He looked down at the little girl. "What is it, Em?" She raised her arms.

"Up!" she said. Chuckling, Ed put his book down, and pulled the child up, putting her on his lap.

"Where's Kit got your ball, Emmy?" Katz asked, still curious. Emily rolled towards Kit, gently patting her tummy. Kit raised an eyebrow, looking down at the hand patting her belly.

"Remember, kids are around," Ed said warily. He could read that expression. It read "What the fuck."

Katz bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "That's not your ball, baby," she said, picking up her daughter. "Your ball's smaller." Kit glared at her, and she shrugged. It was true. "Come on, let's go bug Grampa in his office."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nina, happy birthday to you!" Nina Elric, dressed in a green frock, smiled at the people surrounding her, though she had no idea what was going on.

Winry bounced her daughter a little. "Look at that cake, Nina! Isn't it pretty?"

"Dada," the birthday girl said, reaching her arms out to Al, who laughed and took her from his wife.

"I think that's Nina-code for 'I'm not hungry,'" Kit giggled.

"Well, if she doesn't want it then she doesn't want it," Katz said logically. "It's her birthday, after all."

"I'll quite happily have some in her place though," Kit added, peering at the cake.

"I'm sure you will," Katz replied. "I know I will, too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pregnant woman and their ca - ow!" He looked down at Emily, who was frowning at him.

"Good girl," Katz said fondly, patting her daughter on the head.

* * *

Kit was in the laboratory, on the morning of October third, setting about her experiments. Al was on the other side of the room, working on his alchemy notes, translating the ones from his brother, when Kit started to wince.

"Kit? Are you-"

"Al," she whispered meekly. "Get Katz. And Winry. Hurry."

With Alphonse rushing off to find the other women in the house, Kit slowly made her way back to her room. Kneeling gently by the fire, she grabbed a small handful of the Floo powder and activated the array.

"Marcoh," she said after setting up the connection. "I need you at the manor. Now. Get your ass here ASAP, and DON'T TELL ROY." Closing it off, she made it to the bed, wincing.

-------

"Katz, Winry!" They both looked up as Al skidded into the playroom. "I think – Kit – baby," he panted.

As one, they stood. "Go and fetch Ed," Katz said. "Win, get your stuff. Nansy!" The elf appeared. "Please watch Em and Nina. Kit's gone into labour."

"Yes Mistress!" the elf replied, bowing low.

"Let's go," the witch said, and she and Winry hurried to the Elric wing. "She's not due for another month, why's she having it now?"

Winry shrugged. "Sometimes babies come early."

"Right, meet you in their room." They separated, and Katz hurried to Kit's side. "Hey sweetie, you okay?" The alchemist glared at her. "Sorry. It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah," Kit grumbled, "but first there's going to be hell to pay." She winced as another contraction wracked her body.

"Well I certainly hope I'm not the one paying it," the witch replied. She Summoned a basin of water and a flannel, and bathed Kit's forehead with the cool liquid. "Just breathe."

Kit sighed, wondering how long it was going to take. She never did like pain. "Carbon, sixteen kilograms, hydrogen, seven litres, nitrogen, 1.8 kilograms, calcium, one kilogram- Oh god I'm sounding like Ed!"

"You're a bit early, aren't you?" Katz looked up to see a man standing in the doorway, Winry behind him.

"Er," she said. "Who's this, then?"

"Nice to see you got the message, Marcoh," Kit growled. "He was a state alchemist in Ishbal, friend of the family you could say. Best practitioner of medical alchemy in the field."

"Ah, well, welcome to the manor. I'm Katz Malfoy." She stood and offered her hand, and he shook it. "Now where's Al with that red runt of a husband of yours?"

"Good question," Kit said, wincing. "He's going to kill me when he finds out I Flooed Marco."

"Why? He's a doctor, isn't he?" The witch tapped her chin. "Maybe I should Floo Izzy, though."

"Yeah, you're right," Kit nodded. "Ed's just been bitchy about me using alchemy."

Katz set the cloth down and went over to the fireplace. After a brief conversation with the green flames, she stepped back and Healer Brennan came through. "Hello," the Healer said to Marcoh, smiling. "I'm Izzy Brennan, the Malfoy family Healer."

Edward and Al were the next to appear in the room. "Kit!" Ed exclaimed, running to the bed. "Oh my god are you- is it-"

"Edward," Kit snapped. "Shut. Up."

"I'm sort of glad Draco's out of town," Katz said as Izzy and Marcoh looked over the female alchemist.

"Goodness," Izzy said, "you're nearly fully dilated. Looks like that little one really wants out."

"Ohgod," Kit winced. "You mean I- it's- _fuck_!"

"Kit," Ed frowned. "Lang-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO FULLMETAL!" Kit roared, whimpering as she took a sharp inhale of breath. "Izzy, how long do I-?"

"You've probably got at least twenty more minutes, hon," the Healer said apologetically. "In the meantime, let's get things together. Cloths, water, crib.... You!" She turned to Ed. "What'd she call you, Fullmetal? Yeah. You hold her hand, let her squeeze every time a contraction hits." Setting her bag on the table, she began to pull things out.

"Here," Ed said lightly, holding out his flesh hand. Kit glared at it.

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid?" she snarked. Ed frowned.

"What was that for-"

"Give me the automail. Otherwise Winry'll have to make you a left hand to match your right." Gulping, Ed held out his automail to her, letting her grab hold of it. "Much better. Now I won't feel guilty about crushing your hand to smithereens."

Katz hid a smile behind her hand, and turned to Al. "There's a crib in the nursery. Go and bring it here, yeah? Win, I won't be able to carry a tub of water, can you come help me get it?"

The mechanic nodded and the two hurried off. When they returned, Al was standing outside the room, and Kit was yelling.

"She's ready to start pushing," Izzy told them when they entered. "It's going really fast for a first-timer. Katz, will you sit on her other side and help her breathe?" The witch nodded and complied. "All right, Kit. I'm going to count to three, and then you're going to push, all right? You were here for Emily and Nina, so you remember what to do. Ready? One, two, three, and push, sweetie."

Ed gently grabbed her hand with both of his as she screamed, pushing with all her worth as pain surged through her body.

"Kimblee," she said, breathing heavily. "You thought," she broke off the sentence, crying as she pushed again. "Your alchemy is nothing compared to Th-IS!"

"I can see the head," Marcoh said after several minutes of pushing. "Nearly there, Kit."

Kit gave one final push, sighing in relief as Winry wrapped the newborn up, taking it away to be cleaned.

"Oh dear," Izzy whispered. "Kit, I'm afraid your work isn't over yet - I need you to keep pushing."

"What for?" Kit shouted.

"There's another one," the healer replied.

"WHAT? ANOTHER ONE? HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT IN THE SCANS?"

"It happens sometimes," she said apologetically. "Now come on, the sooner you start pushing again, the sooner it'll all be over."

"She's going to murder you stone dead, Edward," Katz whispered.

* * *

Katz leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as she watched Kit and Ed with their children. "Have you thought of names?" she asked, one hand moving to her belly as the baby kicked.

"I thought of Jean," Kit admitted. "After Havoc. Y'know."

"Well that puts a spanner in the works, I was thinking of Rose," Ed frowned.

"They're a boy and a girl, you two," the witch said, rolling her eyes. "Name the boy Jean and the girl Rose. You're both absolutely thick."

"He's the thick one," Kit frowned. "He didn't put together that I was naming it after _Havoc_, second lieutenant Jean Havoc, who keeps losing his girlfriends to my brother. Kept. Roy's married now."

"Oh, gee, thanks Kitty," Ed grumbled. He whimpered at the look she gave him. "Okay. Okay. I was wrong. You were right. Sorry."

The witch pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ed, your wife just delivered two, count them, two babies. I meant it when I said she'll murder you stone dead, so you'd better bow to her every whim. I'll most likely back her up if she kills you for being an idiot."

"Katz is right," Ed nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife. "And I swear I will be _nothing_ like Hohenheim was."

"Good," Kit smiled. "Even though your father had his reasons, I sympathise with your side of the story."

"I'm going to go check on Emily," the witch said, "and then have a bit of a kip, I think."

"All right," Kit said. "Thank you, Sarah. For everything."

Katz blinked. "You've never called me that before," she whispered, staring at the alchemist.

Kit smiled. "When I really mean things, I use people's real names," she explained. "I mean what I said, thank you for everything you did for me today. No, for Rose and Jean."

"You're welcome," Katz replied, a smile creeping onto her face. "You're all welcome." With that, she turned and hurried from the room, blinking back tears.

----------------------------DECEMBER SEVENTH-----------------------------

"Hello, Roy." Katz sat before the fireplace in the drawing room, a shawl wrapped around her.

"Hello," he said, eying her warily. He was keeping his distance. "What do you want?"

"I was going to invite you and Riza and the boys over for Christmas, but if that's the way you're going to behave then I may change my mind," she huffed, indignant.

"Sorry," he replied. "Where's Kit?"

"Nepal," the witch answered easily. "Or Tibet. Not sure. She and Ed said something about monks and alchemy and frankly I wasn't going to ask for details."

In the corner of the room, Kit had stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"Ah." Roy was frowning.

"They'll be back by Christmas, so if you want to see them come on over, though there are conditions."

"What sort of conditions?" His frown had deepened. Riza came and joined him.

"Simple ones," the witch answered, frowning herself. "No threats. No guns." She held up a hand, and Riza, about to protest, fell silent. "I know, you're his bodyguard. You can keep a couple weapons. Concealed. And by 'concealed' I mean if I see it I will turn it into a marshmallow."

"Why a marshmallow?"

She shrugged. "They aren't threatening... unless _Ghostbusters_ gives you nightmares."

Roy and Riza exchanged looks. "Why can't you come here?"

"Because," she said. Was that... had her water just broken? "For one thing, there's a lot more of us than there are of you, so you coming through will cause fewer disturbances in the Rift. For another, I do believe I am going into labour with my son, and Rift-hopping with a newborn is ill-advised at best."

"You're – why are you sitting there, then?" Riza asked. "Go call the doctor!"

"I will, just as soon as I finish with you. We'll see you at Christmas, yeah?" She ended the call, then began another. "Izzy?"

The Healer turned from her desk. "Oh, Katz, hello." She noticed the elder witch's pained expression, and stood. "I'll be right over."

Katz pulled back from the fireplace and sighed, wincing. Yes, that was definitely a contraction.

"Sarah?" Draco was at her side. "Ed said Kit heard you say you were going into labour. Is it true?"

She nodded, and struggled to stand. He scooped her up and carried her to her room.

---------

"All right," Izzy said, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's have a look at him, to make sure he's all right." She waved her wand, calling up the floating image of the baby, and began to examine it. "Uh oh," she muttered, flicking her wand to make it zoom in.

"What?" Katz asked, her voice shrill. "What's wrong?"

The Healer flicked her wand again, and the image vanished. "Sweetie, I'm afraid you won't be able to have him here. We're going to have to go to the hospital."

"Why? Is he all right?"

"He should be fine if we move fast. I'll go Floo St. Mungo's; tell them we're on our way. Have your elf pack a bag, and get ready to leave."

"What's wrong with my baby, Izzy?" Katz's eyes were wide and frightened.

"The cord's wrapped around his neck. You won't be able to deliver him vaginally; we're going to have to do a c-section. If we don't hurry, he could have lasting nerve damage." With that, she hurried from the room.

----------

She hated hospitals. This could have been because her only experiences in them had been bad.

Scorpius was asleep in her arms. Things had moved fast after Izzy had left. Katz had, of course, freaked out, but Draco had managed to calm her down, and from then on out the process had been surprisingly smooth.

Now her son lay sleeping in her arms, and her husband sat beside her, stroking his cheek.

They'd nearly lost him at one point. Izzy had been cradling him in her arms, and he had stopped breathing. Despite numerous efforts to revive him, it had only been when Izzy had said, "Scorpius Malfoy, you are making your mother cry" that the boy had sucked in a great heaving breath and begun to wail. The Healers at looked at each other in shock, but Izzy had shrugged and continued to tend to him.

He was going to look like Draco. Once the baby fat went away, Katz was positive that her son would look like a miniature version of her husband.

His face scrunched up. "There, there," she whispered. "You hungry?"

--------

"Finally," Kit grumbled, walking in. Her sharp demeanour suddenly changed as she skipped up to Katz. "Ohmygod, he's like mini-Draco!"

"Kit, no-" Ed shook his head, walking in behind her. "I'm sorry Katz, we just came from the Weasleys'. She's been into the sugar."

The witch smiled. "She's right, though. He's going to look just like him." Her eyes closed. "I'm just glad he's healthy and fine, to be honest." Then she smiled again. "This is Scorpius Hyperion, by the way."

"I should have brought Rosie and Jay," Kit frowned, holding her finger out to the newborn. "Hello there, Mister Scorpius."

He just blinked sleepily at her. "He's a bit worn out," Katz said. "We all are, really." As if to emphasize this point, she yawned.

"We should let you get some rest," Ed smiled. "Where's the proud father? I haven't seen him since we arrived."

"I think he's off - ah, there he is." Draco had appeared in the doorway, bearing two steaming cups.

"I brought tea," he said, setting them down on the bedside table and gently taking Scorpius into his arms. He beamed at Kit and Ed. "Isn't he handsome?"

Kit smiled at the pair. "Of course he is, with parents like you two," she winked. "Anyway, we should really get back. I know Al and Winry have Nina, but I don't know how they'll handle the twins."

"And I'm sure Em's being a right terror," Katz chuckled. "No this and no that. Go on, make sure she hasn't got them in tears. I apparently have to stay overnight for observation, so don't expect us home until sometime tomorrow."

"Sure. Should I get her a little something before we leave Diagon Alley? Like a chocolate frog?" Kit asked. She knew Emily wasn't her niece or anything, but she felt more like an aunt to the little Malfoy girl than she did to Hughes.

"Maybe a picture book? She really likes those."

"Sure," Kit smiled. "I'm sure Ed won't complain about popping into Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh no," Ed grinned. "You won't have any trouble getting me there. It's getting me out that you have to worry about-" Kit stood on her toes, levelling her eyes with his.

"I'll burn down the library. And your _Latin_ notebook." Ed whimpered at his wife's threat.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. No getting lost in the bookstore, Colonel."

Kit smirked. "That's more like it. Well! We'll see you tomorrow, have Draco Floo us before you leave."

"Will do," Katz replied. "See you then."

* * *

"Emmy, c'mon baby, time to get up." The little girl opened her eyes sleepily. "It's Christmas," Draco said, crouching to her eye level. "Don't you want to open presents?"

"Uh huh."

"Up you get then." He lifted her up and set her on the floor, then pulled her nightgown off her head. "What colour do you want to wear today?"

"Pink." She had her thumb in her mouth.

"All right then." Pulling a warm pink dress from the wardrobe, he helped her dress. "Ready?"

"Wait!" Hurrying over to the tiny cradle in the room, she pulled her doll from it. "Awice."

"Okay, you bring Alice." Setting her on his hip, he went downstairs to the breakfast table, where everyone else was seated. Scorpius was asleep in a bassinet in the chair next to Katz. He set Emily in the chair on the other side of the witch, then sat beside her. "We all here, then?"

"I think so," Kit smiled, holding Rosie. Ed sat beside her, Jay cradled in his arms. "I can't wait to see Roy's face!"

"Well, he won't get here until later, I think, so let's eat up," Katz said, standing and pulling one of the quiches forward. "Who wants spinach and bacon?"

"Yes on the bacon, no on the spinach," Kit answered without looking, instead sorting out a collection of other food stuffs to put on her plate. "What 'bout you, Ed?"

Katz pulled another quiche toward her. "Bacon only it is, then," she said with a smile, setting a slice on the alchemist's plate. "For me too. Spinach for Emily - three bites, at least."

"I'll take spinach," Ed said, and the witch served him a slice as well.

After breakfast, they adjourned to the drawing room, where a huge pile of presents sat under the tree. Katz was gently rocking Scorpius in his cradle as Emily sat in her lap, petting her doll's curls.

"Should we start sorting presents now? Or wait for Auntie Riza?" Kit asked, looking around the room.

"Is there a reason why you said _Auntie Riza_ instead of Uncle Roy?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. Kit giggled.

"Of course, Riza's the more organized one. And Roy's got a surprise waiting for him when he arrives, doesn't he Rosie?" she asked, tickling her daughter's tummy.

"Well," Draco said, but was interrupted by a flash of blue light, and bodies falling to the floor. "Guess that answers that question."

"Merry Christmas Riza!" Kit smiled from the couch, leaning on Edward's arm. "Rough travelling?"

"A bit," the sniper said. She had a smile on her face and a small child in her arms. "You try travelling between worlds with two boys and an eleven-week-old baby."

Roy set down a little boy with golden hair. "Alex, why don't you and Hughes go put the presents under the tree?"

"This would be the nephew I haven't had the pleasure of seeing," Kit smiled, watching the young boy cart the gifts to the tree. Ed chuckled himself, as Nina rushed over to help Alex put the presents under the tree.

"And this is Maria," Riza replied, smiling at the small girl in her arms. "Just born on October fifth. Now, who's that you've got on _your_ lap, Kit?"

Kit grinned, pulling Rosie up as Roy looked over in horror. "This is Rose Elric," she answered, then pointed to the child in Edward's arms. "And that's her twin brother, Jean."

"Elric spawn," her brother whispered. "I can't get rid of them!"

"Don't you dare talk about my children like that, Roy Mustang!" Kit roared.

"Y - _your_ children?" he gasped, as Scorpius woke and began to wail.

"Now see what you've done," Katz snapped, lifting Emily from her lap. "Go and say hello to Hughes, Emmy," she told her daughter, then lifted her son into her arms and began to rock him. "Shh, baby. You're all right."

Kit frowned, looking over to Scorpius. "You really aren't a family man, are you brother?" she asked sarcastically. "Honestly-"

"Y- _your _children. But you said they were _Elrics._"

"Yes." Kit raised her left hand, holding it out to her brother. "You missed a lot thanks to your mishap last year."

"You _married_ him? Ow!" He looked at Riza, who had turned and was going to sit on a couch.

"Yes, unlike a certain blood relative of mine, he did everything he could to protect me from Kimblee," Kit said. "Who, just FYI, is dead now."

"Well, er." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "That's good."

"Roy, sit down," Riza said. "You look like an idiot, standing in the middle of the room like that."

Obediently, he sat. "Er, what does 'FYI' mean?"

"It's an acronym," Ed replied somewhat testily. "Means 'for your information.'"

"Yeah," Kit nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't come out with some sort of insult for him in Latin yet Ed." Ed snorted.

"Tempting thought," he nodded. "But then these two might get ideas. I'll keep my language to myself, for now."

"They probably learned something before they were born," Kit frowned. "'Member, I was obsessed with listening to you reading Latin."

"We'll find out when they start talking, I guess," Katz said. Scorpius was drinking hungrily from the bottle his mother had gotten from Nansy. "Emmy, where've you run off to?"

"Hewe," the little girl said, appearing around the couch Riza and Roy were on. She had Alice in her arms.

"Goodness, she's grown," Riza said. "She'll be two in March?"

"Yup." Katz smiled. "Hughes is what, five and a half?"

The little boy nodded. "I know my letters already," he proclaimed proudly. "And I can read some."

"No offence little buddy, but you remind me of the _old_ Fuhrer's son!" Ed chuckled. _'Without the killing demeanour. Thank god.'_

Roy frowned. "Don't compare my son to that - that _thing_."

Hughes wasn't paying attention. Emily had toddled over to him. "Nice ball." She'd handed Alice to Draco, who looked positively ridiculous as he "rocked" the doll, and had grabbed her large pink ball. "D'you want to play?"

"No," she replied, but she was nodding.

"Give it here, then."

"No!"

Katz looked at Draco, but suddenly Hughes gave a yelp of pain and Emily ran and hid behind the couch.

"Headstrong little scamp," Roy said. Hughes looked at him, a hurt expression on his face. "Next time wait till she says yes," he advised.

"Poor Hughes," Kit laughed. "I wonder if you were like this when you were little, Katz."

"Oh, don't get me started on what _you_ were like, Kit," Roy smirked, eyes full of mirth. Kit glared.

"You wouldn't."

"I could!"

"Stop acting like you were my _father_ for once, d- d- ... _dog it_!"

"Anyways," Severus said at last, scooping Emily up and setting her on his lap, "why don't we open presents now?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ed grinned. "First Christmas with the whole family for how many of us?"

Katz said nothing. It wasn't the whole family, not really, but her father was dead, had been for fourteen years, and was not coming back. She patted her son's back, burping him. Draco reached over and squeezed her hand.

Kit noticed the pained expression. "Katz, I think Ed meant 'whole family' as you and Draco, Winry and Al, Roy and Riza, him and me," she smiled. "After all, he never used to do the 'family' thing."

"Yeah," the witch whispered. "Yeah, you're right." She forced a smile onto her face. "So, all the presents in the pink paper are for Emily, I think."

Kit smiled, watching over the children and the unwrapping of gifts. It would get a lot more chaotic in a few years time.

"So Al, Win, you think you'll send Nina to Hogwarts with Emmy?" she asked.

"Dunno," Al said. "I guess so, if she shows that she's got the skill."

"What are you talking about?" Winry grinned. "Of _course_ she will, she looks like an Elric. She'll have that alchemy gene for sure."

A few hours later, Nina and Emily were cuddling teddy bears. Hughes was pushing around a small train, and Alex was turning the pages of a picture book. Katz leaned into Draco tiredly, and he wrapped his arm around her. The children, thank goodness, were getting along all right. Emily got up and went over to Severus, Nina and Alex following her. He and Narcissa gathered them into their laps, and Severus began to read to them from the book Emily had brought him.

"It's just like I remember it was," Kit sighed dreamily, Rose and Jean having been put down to rest with Scorpius. Ed raised an eyebrow, looking down at his wife.

"Was? How what was?" he asked.

"Christmas," she answered. "It's been a long time since I've had a Christmas like this."

"I think it has for everyone," Draco said. He looked down at Katz, who had fallen asleep, and sighed. "She's so tired nowadays."

"Things should get better," Kit smiled. "Unless of course you two get-"

"Kit!" Ed exclaimed, quickly pulling her to him and covering her mouth with his flesh hand. "Honestly, you're in poor form today."

"Bhuff I fsn't gun'da-"

"Just let it go. PLEASE," Ed pleaded. "After all, we have a five-year old who's probably inherited his mother's intelligence. Or at least, I'd hope that would be the more dominant gene." Kit snickered as Roy shot Ed a glare.

"Unless we what?" Draco asked, frowning.

Kit, unable to answer verbally, looked to Draco, then Katz, and then back to Draco, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Good lord no," he replied. "She's still recovering, and she's been fretting so much over Scorpius that there hasn't been time to...." He trailed off.

Kit shrugged, Ed still keeping a good grip on her. The alchemist proceeded to look up at her husband, with what almost could pass as puppy-dog eyes.

"... Oh no, don't try that. Not unless you're going to make sure your language stays clean!" Ed told her. Kit's eyes rolled, but she nodded, lurching forward to take a deep breath of air as he released her.

The wizard watched them, a smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his sleeping wife's hair.

If they expected Kit to say anything, she did not. However, Winry did speak up. "I'm surprised you _haven't_ been fretting over him, Draco. He's your son after all, and he almost died! Katz told me what happened; she told me he actually _stopped breathing_." She looked over at Nina, who was snuggled against Alex between Severus and Narcissa. "Izzy said Katz might suffer from postpartum depression; that some mothers who deliver premature do. I think she is. She probably feels guilty."

"But it wasn't her fault!" he protested, frowning. "Scorpius moved around a lot; she couldn't control him."

"So tell her that," the mechanic said. Roy and Riza were looking at them, confusion evident on their faces.

"I'll explain later," Kit mouthed to them, and they nodded.

"We should put the kids down for a proper nap," Severus said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on the room.

"Good idea," Al said, and went to grab Nina.

"Let's put them in the playroom," Narcissa suggested. "That way we can hear when they wake up."

This strategy agreed on, Narcissa led Al, Roy, and Severus to the room, each with a sleeping child in his or her arms.

-

-

-

-------------------------------- NOVEMBER 2008---------------------------

Kit and Ed sat in the sitting room of the Elric wing, with their three-year old twins.

"You sure that piece goes there, Rosie?" Kit asked, watching as the family worked on a puzzle. The young girl nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around

"Yah-ha!" she chirped, putting the puzzle piece in place. Kit laughed, looking over to the other side of the puzzle.

"You've got a good eye there, Jay," Ed mused. "But I don't think that piece goes there."

"It does!" the young, black-haired boy insisted. "You're lookin' at it the wrong way, Papa!"

"Esh, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Ed grumbled. "I'm Dad. Not Papa, I sound old when you put it like that!"

All four stopped when the fireplace lit up. Out of bright blue flames came a couple of soldiers dressed in Amestris blue. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, soldiers?" she asked, looking up from the puzzle.

"On behalf of General Clemin," one said, "we are here to arrest you, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, on suspicion of human transmutation." Kit looked to Ed, who stared in shock.

"K-Kit wouldn't do that!" he argued. Kit held up a hand to silence her husband.

"Look after Rose and Jean for me," she whispered. "I'll get to the bottom of this Ed. I'll be back soon." She kissed him quickly, before walking over to follow the soldiers back. Ed stared at the fireplace, arms around both Rose and Jean.

"You better be, Kit…," he whispered.

"What did Mama do?" Rose whispered. "Daddy, what did Mama do?"

"Nothing, sweetie," he smiled, gently stroking her hair. "Uncle Mustang will see to it that Mummy's home for dinner."

-----------------

"What the hell are you on, Clemin?" Kit roared behind the bars of her cell. The general sneered on the other side.

"It's General Clemin," he said. "We found notes in your quarters."

"It was orders by my brother," Kit said calmly. "He told me and the Elric brothers, to experiment with the gate. I don't see how that relates to the accusation though." Clemin smirked, handing her some paper.

"I've already shown the Fuhrer this. It clearly states that you tried human transmutation on yourself." Kit glared at the man.

"This is from my alchemy notes on Earth," she said coldly. "This is a report about a method of healing wounds left from Major Kimblee's brutal attack six years ago."

"Is that not human transmutation that would get you a court martial?" Clemin smirked.

"You are trying my patience, General," Kit growled, sparks flying from her fingers. "This is a false accusation. And by the way," she continued, raising a hand. "It's not Lieutenant Colonel Mustang. I am Brigadier General Katherine Elric!" With the raised hand, she snapped. The room exploded into flames and sparks, stunning the elder general.

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar, muscular face appeared near the edge of the room.

"Colonel Armstrong! Restrain General Clemin, please, and then let me out of this cell would you?" Kit asked. The youngest of the Armstrong siblings quickly apprehended the General without question, and let the alchemist free of the cell.

"Now, let's go see my brother and explain what this mess is about," Kit said darkly, grabbing the General by his arm and dragging him down the corridor.

"Kit!" Roy exclaimed from his seat as the door opened to reveal his sister. "… I know that face. What's happened? Has Edward-"

"No, it's one of your _generals_, Roy!" she roared, throwing Clemin to the floor between herself and her brother's desk. "Soldiers. He sends soldiers, armed soldiers, to Malfoy Manor. To the sitting room where I was playing with my _children_." The elder Mustang glared at the general.

"And your reason, General Clemin?"

"He claimed I had used human transmutation," Kit drawled, handing him the paper she had been given before. "Clemin has been spying on me. This is a page from a journal we were keeping on the progress that we made with healing my scars using alchemy." Roy looked at the paper.

"Oh, the Elric brothers managed to heal them?" He smiled, looking up at her. "Can I see?" Kit grumbled, but complied by rolling up her sleeve.

"We've only got a couple left on my back now," she sighed. "But I'm nearly clean of Kimblee's filth."

"B-But Fuhrer," Clemin stammered from the floor. "Isn't- Isn't that human transmutation?" Kit harshly dug her foot into the General's leg.

"Oh yeah, if your definition of _human transmutation_ means that you take something like a wound, and use medical alchemy to seal it shut!"

"Colonel Armstrong," Roy said calmly, letting the elder man enter the room. "Please take General Clemin to the cells."

"H-Huh? Wh- Why?"

"You're arrested on previous accounts of plotting with military enemies, and for attempting to frame Brigadier General Katherine Elric." Roy said calmly, signing a paper. "Take him away."

As the soldiers took Clemin away, Kit turned back to her brother. "You really should get a better security team to take care of your family. Unless, of course, you want what happened to our parents to happen to them."

"That's cruel, Kit."

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "You're stupid enough to have generals in your army that arrest your sister. Do you _really_ think they wouldn't do something to the _rest_ of your family?"

Roy looked at Riza, who put her hands up and shrugged. "I can't shoot everybody, Roy."

"And if it rains you and your fire alchemy will be _useless_," Kit replied, nodding.

Roy pouted. "...'m not _useless_."

"You'll feel _useless_ if your family is killed dear _brother_."

"Fine, fine. Just... go back to your spawn," Roy muttered, waving his hand.

Kit's hand twitched. "What did you say?"

"Er, children! Go back to your children!" His eyes were locked onto her hand.

She eyed him suspiciously, but headed for the fireplace. "Right. Riza, say hello to Hughes, Alex and Maria for me."

----------

Kit stumbled out of the fireplace, into the arms of her awaiting husband.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, picking her up. She nodded.

"Sorry, Clemin was trying to frame me," Kit explained. "He's been court martialled for what he did during the war, and for trying to frame a commanding officer."

"Huh? But… last I checked… you were…" Ed stammered, confused. She chuckled.

"I only found out the other day; the three of us have been promoted to Brigadier Generals for our research in our respective fields – earth alchemy, medical alchemy, and alchemical warfare."

"That's- that's amazing!" Ed grinned. "Come, let's go celebrate-"

"Ed, we really need to put security on the lab," Kit frowned. "We've had a few close shaves; Kimblee came in through the fireplace, and Clemin stole a page from one of our reports." Ed stopped. Draco watched as he walked into the room, ready to tell them dinner was ready.

"He _what_?" Ed roared. Kit winced.

"Clemin stole a page from one of our reports on my scar healing," Kit answered. "Roy read it and was excited to hear that you had found a way to heal them." Ed snickered. He couldn't hold back his laughter, and let it go.

"That would have Clemin out stone cold! His plan was foiled!" Ed grinned. Kit nodded.

"Roy got Armstrong to put him in the cells; he won't be getting out for a while."

"Good." Ed nodded. "That bastard is almost as sick as Kimblee! Stealing reports from Earth of all places. He must have been desperate."

"Which is why I say we put the wards up," Kit reasoned. "I mean, we can probably get it to turn on when nobody is in the room. Otherwise the whole manor will want our heads on a platter."

"That can be easily arranged, Kit," Draco smiled. "I came to let you know that dinner is ready. I believe Alphonse and Winry are upstairs, let them know please?" Ed nodded.

"Of course. How's Nina? I believe she was spending the day over with Emily."

"Oh, she's fine," Draco smiled. "Those two would be inseparable if at all possible."

----------------------------------JANUARY 2009-------------------------------------------

"Scorpius, do you like the train set Uncle Roy got you?" The little boy nodded. Katz turned to her eldest daughter. "Emily, what about the book Grampa got you?"

"Yup." She was already engrossed in it.

"Daddy?"

Ed looked down at Jean. "Yes, Jay?"

"Do Rosie and I have a Gwampa?"

"Er... well..." Ed scratched his head, looking to Kit. He wasn't sure what had happened to Hohenheim after the war, not that he'd want the old man to see his grandchildren.

"No, sweetie," Kit said lightly, bending down. "But Severus is like Grampa, isn't he?"

"Yeah... but why don't we have a Gwampa?"

Katz and Draco exchanged a look. They'd known this would come up eventually, but how did you explain to a three-year-old that his father's parents were dead, or as good as?

"Sometimes... people... get old," Kit said quietly. "There's this special place where they have to go."

"Can' we go visit?" Rosie asked, looking up at her with bright blue eyes. Kit smiled sadly.

"I wish we could, Rosie."

"Gods knows I wish we could," Katz echoed, blinking back tears. Draco squeezed her hand. "But they're in that special place, a better place. It's a better place."

"Perhaps you kids would all like to go play in the playroom?" Riza suggested lightly, smiling as a cheer came from the youngsters, running off toward their new destination.

The witch smiled as she watched them go. Scorpius had attached himself to Hughes, looking up to the elder boy, and for some reason Hughes did not seem to mind as Alex did. She turned to Kit. "So... you never have mentioned your parents."

"Yeah..." Kit frowned, leaning back into the bottom of the couch. "There's... a good reason..." Roy sighed, watching his sister.

"It's not generally something we like to talk about," Roy said.

"I understand," Katz replied. "But maybe it's time to tell us? In return, Draco and I will talk about ours."

Kit sighed. "I'll start Roy." The Fuhrer stared at his sister in confusion.

"Kit- are you sure?" The young alchemist nodded.

"It happened about a year before Ishbal. I came home from school, Roy was still off in East City. I got home, and everything was normal." Ed gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He hadn't heard the story either. "When the doorbell rang, I thought it was Roy. But I got a horrible shock when father opened the door..."

The witch looked at her in horror.

"Of course, I was gaining popularity as a lieutenant," Roy continued, taking over from his sister. He knew the rest of the story. "But there were others that didn't like how I was getting on with everyone I met. They sent someone, I never found out who, to kill my parents. To kill my baby sister."

"That's horrid," Katz said emphatically. "Absolutely horrid."

Kit nodded. "I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Roy."

"Huh?" Ed was confused.

"I thought I would come home, surprise them all," Roy said darkly. "But I got home to find the house stained with blood, and my little sister about to get murdered. They call me Flame for a reason."

The witch couldn't speak. Her throat had closed up, so instead she stood, went over to Kit, and wrapped the alchemist in a tight hug.

Kit smiled, wrapping her arms around in response. "It's okay Katz, it was years ago. I've got strong men to fall back on now, between Roy, Al, and Edward."

She pulled back and went back to sit next to Draco, who drew her close. "I s'pose it's our turn," he said.

"Don't forget, I'm here for you too Katz," Kit smiled, snuggling into Ed's arms.

"Do you want to start, or shall I?" Draco asked.

"You start."

"All right." He looked over at his mother and Severus, who were watching the exchange of information with solemn eyes. "Interrupt if you think there's anything I missed, Mum," he told her, then turned back to the others. "My father - Lucius - was not a nice man. He was a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. He tortured and killed countless people, for fun, and cheated on Mum. After Harry defeated Voldemort, he was carted off to Azkaban, where he still is."

Kit muttered darkly about Azkaban to Ed, but continued to listen.

"You're going to wonder how it happened when you hear the next part," he said.

"How what happened?" Winry asked.

He gestured to Katz and himself. "Us. Go ahead, sweetie."

"My mother never wanted me," the witch whispered, staring at her hands. "She - she hurt me, but always hid it from Daddy. It was 'our little secret.' Then he found out, and filed for divorce, to get me away. I think he'd always suspected something, because there were provisions in his will for my care should he die. He never got a chance to change it after he found out, because - because" - she took a deep, shuddering breath - "because Lindsay - my mother- had him killed."

"She was having an affair with Lucius," Narcissa added. "Asked him to kill Thomas."

"He murdered him in front of me, and the whole time Lindsay was smiling." Tears rolled down Katz's cheeks. "Later on she married Douglas Morgan, and he - he liked knives. And belts." She touched the scar on her cheek, and couldn't say any more, instead turning to sob into Draco's chest.

"Bastard," Kit muttered, earning a sharp look from both her brother and husband. "What?"

"She has a point, Edward," Roy sighed, running a hand over his face. "That's somewhat more awful than what happened to mother and father."

"Not entirely," Kit grumbled. "Our parents were murdered by higher ups. Katz's father was killed under her _mother's_ order. Similar, not quite the same, but similar."

"Not to mention Lucius had a grudge against Thomas, anyway. He's the one who helped bring him in during the first war," Narcissa told them. "That made it all the more easy to... I'm sorry."

"Motive," Kit frowned. She turned to Roy. "You. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, if anyone would be likely to have someone chasing after them."

"What about Riza?" asked Edward. Kit shared a knowing glance with her sister-in-law.

"She'll be fine. Roy's the one that is useless if he gets caught in a storm."

"Hey!" Roy said, but Riza quelled him with a glance. He grinned at her. "I think I'll be all right. I've got a beautiful woman watching my back, after all."

"I'd hope so!" Kit grinned. "I wouldn't leave my brother in anyone else's hands"

"So," Draco said, still holding Katz close. "What are we going to tell the kids? No doubt they're going to ask more questions, especially if they meet Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"I think we should hold off," Kit said, after contemplating it. "Maybe wait until they're of age to go to Hogwarts, and tell them then?"

"Well, obviously," Katz said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I'd love to not tell them at all, but that's clearly not going to happen. They're all far too curious for their own good. Must be the alchemist genes in them."

"Or our influence," Kit frowned. "After all, neither you nor Draco are alchemists, that I'm aware of."

"No, though our magic seems capable of activating your arrays," Draco replied.

The elder alchemist nodded, tapping his chin. "You have a point there my friend."

"We'll continue to look into it," Al promised.

"Mama?" They all turned to see Maria standing there.

"What is it, sweetie?" Riza asked.

"Emmy wan off." Eyes widening, Katz stood, as did the other mothers.

"You boys stay here," Kit ordered. "We'll take care of this."

They hurried upstairs. Katz went first to check Emily's room, thinking that perhaps she'd gone there to distance herself from the other children. Emily's voice drifted from the open door. "Girls," the witch called, "I found her!"

Kit, Winry and Riza promptly joined her, and dissolved into giggles after seeing what was going on in Emily's room. The little girl had somehow managed to get Alex into one of her more frilly pink dresses, and she'd stuck a bow into his blonde hair. Nina was with them, along with several dolls, and they were apparently having a tea party.

Katz had collapsed against the wall, tears of mirth running down her face. Even Riza was laughing, which was not something the others saw often.

"Poor Alex," Kit giggled.

Katz held up her wand, and a camera came zooming down the hall. Trying not to laugh too loud, she snuck her head around the door and snapped a few pictures, including one of Alex drinking "tea" with his pinky sticking out. Then she rejoined the still-giggling women.

"Emily probably blackmailed him into it," she whispered. "Impertinent little scamp; she learned all her tricks from Draco."

She handed the camera to Winry, then went into Emily's room and spoke briefly to them. Two minutes later, she emerged, a red-faced Alex on her hip and Emily and Nina following her. "Emily and Nina have apologized to Alex, and we're going to forget this ever happened, right?" The three children nodded. "Good. Go on back to the playroom."

"What's this for then?" Winry asked, holding up the camera once the children were out of earshot.

"Emily _might_ have picked up some of my tricks," the witch replied, smirking. "I'm going to develop these pictures and Riza will use them to make Roy behave."

The sniper smiled grimly while Kit snickered. "Roy'll freak if he ever sees those."

"Oh, definitely. Now come on, they'll be wondering where we are."

They checked in on the playroom, and then rejoined their husbands. "Everything sorted?" Draco asked.

"Yup," Katz replied, and snuggled against him. Life, for now, was good.


	37. In Which There Is Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: Please see the full list of fandoms in my profile. They ain't mine. Big thanks to Etlu-Yume from deviantART for being an awesome cowriter and stuff.

----------------------------DECEMBER 2014------------------------------

"Oh, a late owl," Katz said. After Draco opened the window, it flew in, dropped a letter on Snape's lap, and flew back out.

"Slughorn's dead," the black-haired man announced.

The witch's head jerked up. "From?"

"Natural causes, I suppose." He held up the letter. "It's an invitation to his funeral… and a request from Minerva to fill in until they can find someone to take over.

"Are you going to?" Draco asked.

"Dunno."

"I suppose I could fill in for a week or so," Katz mused, "but I'm hesitant to leave the kids for most of the year."

"You'd make a great professor," Kit said.

"How about I tell Minerva that you'll teach for the rest of the term?" Severus asked. "There's only a week left. You can see how you like it, and that will give me time to gather my things for the spring."

Katz turned to her husband. "Draco? What do you think?"

He gave a noncommittal grunt.

"It's just a week, and I can Floo home every night."

"We don't mind watching the kids," Winry said. "Nina will enjoy having Em over to our wing."

"Fine," the blonde wizard muttered. "Fine, do what you want."

-------------------

Thus, Katz found herself going through Slughorn's notes and lesson plans, and attempting to figure out what to do with her hair. Classes were let off for the rest of the week, and the following Monday Katz strode through the halls of Hogwarts once again.

She shoved the door of the classroom open, letting it bang against the wall. Air forced its way through her hair as she strode up the aisle between the desks, and then she whirled to face the whispering students. "Wands away!" she snapped. "I don't know what on earth Slughorn was doing letting you keep them out, but from here on in you'll be keeping them in your bags. If I see one out, I'll confiscate them all."

There was rustling as they hurried to obey.

"She looks like a lion," someone whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" The student shrank under her icy glare. Inside, she grinned. She probably did look like some angry hellcat, since the rain had gone and frizzed up her hair.

"N-nothing Professor… um."

"Malfoy," she said, turning and scrawling it on the blackboard. "I am Professor Malfoy, and I'll be taking over Potions classes for the week." Pointing the chalk at them, she ordered, "Books out. Who can tell me what a bezoar is? Come on, chop chop, I haven't got all day."

-------

Later that night, she cried with laughter as she told the others about her day. "They looked positively terrified!" she chortled, leaning against Draco for support. "They've only ever had Slughorn; he's like warm socks in winter compared to me! I'm a – a – a bucket of ice-water in January!" She collapsed into giggles again.

* * *

Katz discovered she quite liked teaching. Not only was she giving information, but she was constantly learning, something that suited her well.

Draco, however, did not like the idea one bit, and they argued quite often about it. She felt, very strongly, that being at Hogwarts would allow her to gain some more independence, whereas he thought that she had quite enough independence as it were, thank you very much.

They had several rows, one of which occurred the day after Christmas. Katz had gotten Emily a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"She'll never read it," Draco said.

"She's reading it right now; I read it. So did Hermione."

"She'll never finish it."

"I have every faith that she will."

It had turned ugly then, and Emily had hurried from the argument. Hughes found her sprawled on the floor in her room.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"We haven't got pennies, Hughes," Emily told him, looking up from _Hogwarts, A History_. "We have Knuts."

"Well, wait… you mean…" He stared at her, an odd expression on his face.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter! Kay-ehn-you-tee," she spelled. "Knut. The 'k' is silent. Like 'know,' y'know? Honestly." She turned back to her book. "I was thinking Mama and Papa should stop arguing so much. They're making the twins cry."

"What are they arguing about now?" He sat down, his dark blue eyes on her.

'Me,' she thought, but didn't want to say so. "Mama wants to go teach at Hogwarts, but Papa doesn't want her to. She says the old Potions professor didn't know what he was doing, that the kids are doing really badly. She says some third-years didn't know what a bezoar was, and that's something they're supposed to learn in first year."

"Er. What exactly is a bezoar?"

"It's a stone – more of a hairball, really – taken from the stomach of a goat." He made a face. "It acts as an antidote for most poisons. Really useful to know about it."

"Oh. Guess I should keep a stock of them for when I become Fuhrer then."

She snorted. "Please. You, Fuhrer? Don't make me laugh."

"Sounds like a laugh is just what you need. You know I found these pictures the other day...."

"Go away," she mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I don't care."

"Fine," he replied, standing. "See you."

------------------------APRIL 2015-------------------

"Emmy?"

Eleven-year-old Emily looked up from her book. The twins stood in the doorway. "What is it?"

"They're fighting again," Cassidy whispered. "They've been fighting a lot."

"Why are they fighting?" Emily asked, putting down her book.

"Daddy took Scorpius to Az-something," Audrey explained. "Momma says that was stupid, and called him a buncha names."

The elder girl stood and peered down the hall. Her mother's voice, shrill and very, very angry drifted into her ears. Suddenly, it got quiet.

"Uh oh," she whispered. She knew what was happening now. Katz was livid, and she was surely letting Draco know that, by using her "I'm Very Disappointed In You" voice. Next, if Emily knew her mother, the woman would start crying.

"Can we stay here with you?" Cassidy asked, her eyes full of tears as she clutched her doll to her chest.

"Sure. C'mon, show me what new fashion you've made up for Rachel today." Forcing a smile on her face, Emily shut the door.

--------------------- JUNE 2015 ----------------------------

Kit and Katz met with Minerva to discuss the teaching job.

"You'd only have to pay us each half the salary," Katz explained, "since we're each only taking on half. Kit'll do theory, and I'll do practical."

"We really do want the job," Kit said, "but we've got children still at home, and our husbands only agreed on the condition that we are able to come home at a moment's notice."

"That is acceptable," the elderly witch said. "Your daughter and niece are starting in September, correct?"

They nodded.

"I hope to see them in Gryffindor, then." She smiled.

Katz grimaced a bit. "I dunno about Em. She's quite a bit like Draco."

"Either way, I look forward to meeting them both." She rose and stuck out her hand, which the younger women shook. "You've got the job. I'll expect you here in the first week of August for orientation, all right?"

"Oh, certainly," Katz said. "Thank you very much."

-------------------SEPTEMBER---------------------

"Emily! Hurry up, or we'll miss the train!"

"Coming!" she yelled. The lift dinged and there was the whirring of machinery, then another ding, and she hauled her trunk and owl from the small space.

"Finally," Draco said. "Got everything?"

"If I don't you'll owl it to me, I'm sure," she replied, rolling her eyes. He took her trunk and stuffed it into the boot of the car.

"Come on then, let's go."

-----------------

Katz hugged her daughter close. "Mum, gerroff," Emily muttered. "You'll see me at dinner. Why did you come, anyway?"

"I wanted to see you off," the witch replied. "Look Draco, there's Blaise. He's got a daughter, hasn't he?"

"Bianca," he replied. "Maybe you'll be friends, Em."

"Hmm," she replied, her attention elsewhere. The whistle blew. "Gotta go! I'll owl you tomorrow!" She skipped off to the train, dragging a bewildered Nina behind her.

* * *

Later that night, Katz and Kit knelt before the fire in Katz's room. "Well?" Al asked. "What House?"

"Slytherin," Katz replied, only to get elbowed by Kit.

"Hufflepuff," the alchemist clarified. "Nina's in Hufflepuff."

"Emily's in Slytherin," Katz added, getting a grin from Draco.

"Anyways, classes start tomorrow, so we're gonna hit the sack," Kit said.

"I'll pop home tomorrow night," Katz promised. "Love you guys."

* * *

Two years later, Katz sat fidgeting at the staff table.

"Calm down," Kit said, though she herself was nervous. This would be the first year that Kit and Ed would spend the entire year in the presence of their children while working.

"Elric, Jean!" Neville called. The dark haired boy walked up, taking a seat.

"Are you sure we shouldn't make him cut his hair?" Kit whispered to Ed.

"Hey, I was like that at his age!" Ed grinned.

"Yes, but you were full of automail and military ideals," Kit muttered.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called. The boy grinned, handing the hat back to the professor before happily walking over to the Slytherin tables.

"Well, Draco will be proud to see another Slytherin," Katz said lightly. "I will admit their attitudes have changed since I was a student."

"Here goes Rosie," Kit whispered. Her hand gripped Edward's tighter under the table.

"Elric, Rose!" The blonde-haired girl walked up, taking a seat on the stool.

"She's so much like Al," Ed whispered. "She got my looks, and Al's temperament."

"Quiet," Kit hissed. "I'm watching!" Ed whimpered and turned his attention back to the sorting.

"RAVENCLAW!" Rose handed back the hat, and walked over to the table of blue and bronze. Kit sighed in relief.

"Rosie's a good girl," Katz nodded. "I wouldn't have been surprised for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor to have her in their ranks." The sorting continued for another half hour, before Katz started twitching again.

"There's Scorpius," she whispered. The three professors watched as the young Malfoy walked up to the stool.

"He'll be fine Katz," Kit said soothingly, laughing lightly as she rubbed her friend's back. The hat easily fell onto Scorpius's head. Katz watched on, as five minutes passed and still no result had echoed through the hall. It gave the witch a startle when the voice finally rang throughout the room.

"RAVENCLAW!" Kit attempted to withhold her laughter as Katz rested her head on the alchemist's shoulder.

"There, there," Kit soothed, "Scor and Rose are together, they'll be fine. No need to fret." The mothers pulled themselves together, to watch as Maria Mustang took centre stage.

"RAVENCLAW!" Kit sighed as she watched her niece walk over to join Scorpius and Rose.

"Looks like we've got a good turnout of Ravens in our clan this year," Ed nodded.

"Oh, there's the Weasleys' girl," Kit smiled a good twenty minutes later, after the sorting ten minutes ago of Albus Potter into Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, the Weasley girl disappearing off to the table of red.

"That's all of them, then. Except for the twins in two years." Katz smiled down at the tables. "My babies are growing up."

* * *

Rose walked through the portrait to the Ravenclaw dormitory, stretching. She didn't notice the golden-haired youth sitting on a chair in the middle of the room's wall.

"Welcome Honey," the boy said, smiling charmingly. "To Ravenclaw Tower." Rose looked up, frowning.

"Pardon?"

"I said welcome, Rose Elric," the boy repeated, "to Ravenclaw Tower." Rose screwed up her nose. Who did this boy think he was?

"Who _are_ you?" she asked, putting her left hand on her hip.

"Richard Longbottom," he smiled, cradling a glass in one hand. Rose could barely tell the butterbeer inside it. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

"Oh shove off, Longbottom," a taller blue-robed figure walked across the common room. "Don't mind him, Rose," she added. "He can be a jerk sometimes for a Ravenclaw."

* * *

The students piled into the classroom the next day, their teacher unaware of their presence.

"She doesn't look like Professor Elric," one whispered. Kit ignored it, and continued to sort her shelves of potions and their ingredients.

"My brother said that she calls herself Professor Mustang," another said. Kit sighed, and turned around to face the class.

"Are we all present? Gryffindors to one side, Slytherin, the other." The students slowly obeyed her orders, trying her patience. "What are we? Turtles? I don't have all day! MOVE IT!" They scampered, whispering to one another.

"Where did that come from? It's like she was ordering soldiers-" a student whispered.

"I am Professor Mustang, legally Katherine Elric for the curious among you," Kit said, introducing herself. "While you are in this classroom you will do as I say. You are all insignificant little soldiers; none of you are worthy to be my subordinates. If you work hard in this subject – as a whole, Mr. Gregory – then you can proceed to gain ranks. The higher rank this class gets, the better your classes become. Now, back to your seats, I'm not teaching half-wits how to blow up a potion on day one. Get out your books and turn to page 10."

--------

Kit groaned as she walked into the staffroom during the lunch break, slumping down on a couch.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" Ed asked, taking a seat next to her, handing over a cup of coffee.

"First years," she groaned. "I have a feeling that they won't be starting potions until after Halloween."

"You're much tougher than Professor Snape ever was," Neville nodded. "He just took points off for stuffing up. You won't let them near a cauldron until they've passed basic knowledge!"

"Unlike State Alchemists, normal soldiers have to work their way up," Kit sighed, sipping her coffee. "I can't grow up in a military family without learning that. Potions are like transmutations – you need to know the basics before you can work them."

"Exactly," Ed nodded. "It's a logical method. But I mean, look at her OWL students!" Kit blushed. All her students had passed with 'O's.

"It works," Neville nodded. "I never said it didn't, just that you're tougher than Snape."

"Only on first years," Kit winked. "I get rather attached to my seventh years now."

"Mustang through and through," Ed muttered, choking as his wife hit his back.

"Honestly Kit," Katz said, rolling her eyes. "Behave, or you'll give Ed a heart attack. Speaking of, when's your first class, Ed?"

"Tomorrow. It'll be interesting, I think."

* * *

Edward walked out to face his first class. Collections of third-year students, eager and waiting, spread out before him.

"Welcome to Alchemy," he said, walking over to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk, and drew an array before touching it with a hand as he turned back to the class. "My name is Edward Elric, and I'll be teaching you the science of breaking matter down and reconstructing it." The class gasped as the chalk changed to spell out the professor's name. One brave hand was raised. Ed nodded to the boy.

"Is it true sir?" he asked. "That your arm is made of metal?" Ed nodded, pulling up his sleeve.

"I guess I should start with the simple things. In Alchemy, there are three laws. The first law is of equivalent exchange." The students watched as he drew some diagrams on the board. "Copy this down; you'll get quizzed on it tomorrow!"

Once he was sure each student had copied down his diagrams, he pointed to a broken flower.

"Take this flower. With alchemy, we can turn it back into this," he pointed to a happy looking, sitting up flower. "Or, incidentally, we can take dirt and turn it into flowers."

"How does-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FINISHED TO YOU!?" Ed roared, turning around. The class sunk into their chairs. "The law of equivalent exchange; to obtain, something of equal value must be lost." The class quickly wrote down the professor's words.

"That is the basic law of alchemy, but there are two laws that follow; an alchemist must _NOT_ turn lead into gold. And the most important law of all," Ed looked around.

"What is it, sir?" a young, Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Human Transmutation," the alchemist answered. "Alchemy performed on the human body." The class gasped – it was as if someone had said one of the forbidden curses.

"How does your arm relate to the laws, Professor Elric?" another asked. Ed snorted.

"I was a stubborn and foolish kid, when my mother died I worked with my brother to try and bring her back with our alchemy," Ed explained. "This was my punishment. There is a gate, and if you betray the laws it will take something from you. I lost my leg, and my brother lost his body." The class burst into murmurs.

"So how did you lose your arm?" another student asked.

"I didn't want to lose Al," Ed sighed, clutching his automail hand. "So I sealed his soul to a suit of armour. We eventually got his body back, after years of searching. I got my leg back at the same time, as did Professor Mustang's brother – although he lost his sight. The moral, is never use alchemy as an escape. There are rules, and if you try to ignore them you'll pay the full price."

The students stared in awe.

"Sir, is it true you haven't got a wand?"

Ed twitched. He drew it from his pocket, a sleek wooden wand.

"Mahogany, 14 inches, White Tiger tooth core, liquid-chrome varnish," Ed listed the characteristics of his wand. "Good for-"

"Blowing shit up?" Kit asked from the door. "Excuse me, dear, but we have a- OW! ROY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ed grumbled.

"What does Colonel bastard want this time?" he asked. Kit re-entered the room, chasing her elder brother, who by this time was running to hide behind Edward.

"We- We only came to say hello. Happy Birthday. Ed, please save me."

"You need saving from your little sister?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"… I called her a nerd. And four-eyes Katherine."

"For that, I'll happily let Kit demonstrate some advanced Alchemy to my class!" Ed growled. The class watched on as their professor stood away from the military man. "Fire at will, Kitty."

"My pleasure," Kit growled happily.

"Ahem." They whirled to see Professor McMillan standing there, his arms crossed. "Do you mind? I'm trying to teach next door."

"Oh, excellent," Ed said. "Why don't we all have a field trip onto the grounds for a bit of a showdown? Ernie, you can take your class and demonstrate shielding spells, yeah? You've got second years right now?" The wizard nodded. "Then they can have a look at alchemy too. Whaddya say?"

Ernie shrugged. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

There was a soft cough. McGonagall stood behind Ernie. "Professors Elric and Mustang, may I speak to you in the hall?" She looked at Roy. "You too."

"Er, sorry Minerva," Kit said once they'd shut the door. "Roy came without warning."

"An open Floo connection is a privilege, Kit," the elderly witch said. "The war is long over but there are still people out there who wish to harm the students of Hogwarts."

"I would never – " Roy began, but McGonagall held up a hand.

"Be that as it may, I expect you to ward it properly, and if possible warn myself or Professor Longbottom that you will be having guests. I also expect you to behave like the adults you are, not running about the school chasing each other like children. Do I make myself clear?"

Properly chastened, Ed, Kit, and Roy nodded. "Yes ma'am."

As she walked away, Kit rounded on her brother. "This is all your fault!" she hissed. "If you'd given me some advance notice – "

"But that would have ruined the surprise!"

"My birthday's in August, you idiot!"

"Hence the surprise!"

---------

"Idiots!" Katz glared at the others. "Honestly, if Uncle had seen you... You're grown men and women; you ought to know better!"

"So McGonagall implied," Roy said dryly.

"At least Riza had the sense to stay behind," the witch grumped. "I swear..."

* * *

"Mum?"

Katz looked up from the papers she was grading. It was two weeks into the school year, and she had not seen her son except for class and meals. She set down her quill. "What is it, Scorpius?"

"Professor Greengrass doesn't like me," he said, leaning against the door of the classroom.

"Did you speak to her about it?"

"Er." He ran a hand through his hair. "She said something about Dad and her sister."

The witch rolled her eyes. "Of course she'd bear a grudge. How very... Slytherin of her," she sneered.

"A grudge?"

"Don't tell your father I told you... I told Emily, too, of course, because Daphne treats her the same way, but...."

"Mum, get to the point please?"

"Your father was dating Professor Greengrass's younger sister before we became reacquainted. He broke up with her, disappeared for over six months, and when he came back he was married to me. She... is still not very happy about it, apparently."

* * *

Several weeks later found thirteen-year-old Emily Malfoy striding down the hall towards the Potions classroom only to hear Gregory Goyle's taunting voice. "Little Scorpius, too good for us Slytherins, had to go and be a bookworm!"

"I'm not a bookworm!"

"All you're missing is the glasses, No-Score," Wallace Flint jeered.

She rounded the corner. "Oi!"

"Oh look, big sissy's come to save the day," Sam Bletchley said, tossing a braid over her shoulder.

"Shove it, Bletchley," the blonde witch snapped. "Leave Scorpius alone."

"Or what?" Goyle sneered.

Emily drew her wand, growling. "Leave. Him. Alone."

"Can't use spells in the corridors, lovey," Flint said silkily, circling her.

"Oh gosh," she said, turning coy. "There's no way I could even think about going up against such strong Slytherins." She batted her eyelashes, leading Bletchley to snort and walk away in disgust.

"Go out with me," Goyle said suddenly.

"On a date? Gee, I dunno...." She eyed Flint, a finger on her lips.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"What about Mister Flint?" She crossed her arms, which she knew would pull their eyes to her chest. Her eyes meeting her brother's, she jerked her head towards the Potions room and he hurried away.

"You can go on a date with both of us," Goyle replied.

An eyebrow rose. "So, let me clarify." Her voice sugary, she asked, "I go on a date with you, and you'll leave my brother alone? Forever?"

Goyle wrapped an arm around her waist, and she forced herself not to cringe. "Sure, babe."

Emily smirked. "All right. Meet you in the Front Hall on Saturday."

With that, she loosed herself from his grip and strode down the corridor.

Shoving the door open, she levelled her finger at Scorpius. "You owe me," she hissed.

"I could have handled it!" he protested. "You shouldn't've interfered! Now they're gonna call me a wuss!"

She moved forward, wrapping her left arm around his neck and giving him a noogie. "You _are_ a wuss," she replied. "Besides, if I hadn't interfered you would have eventually gone running to Mama, and then they'd really have a reason to call you a mama's boy."

He shoved her away. "I would not've!"

Her eyebrow rose as she levelled a look at him. "Really."

"Shut up, Em." Crossing his arms, he pouted. "On a date with Goyle and Flint though?"

"Don't you worry, squirt. I'm gonna milk them for all it's worth."

"How Slytherin of you. Be careful, though. I've heard they're grabby."

"They're fifteen, what do you expect?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "If they even try I'll hex their noses off. Now, where's Mama?"

* * *

"Oh, Rosie, there you are! I've having loads of trouble with this wingardio leviwhatsit charm." Jay slid himself onto the Ravenclaw bench between Scorpius and his sister.

"You can't be serious," Rosie said, shaking her head as she reached for a few strips of bacon. "What makes you think that I can help you with it?"

"Because you're smart?" He pouted at her.

"Oh, shove off, Jay," Scorpius muttered around a mouthful of marmalade and toast.

The Slytherin turned to his cousin. "Maria, you're going to help me, right?"

"I don't know Jay," she frowned. Noticing a bowl of rice, she scooped some into a smaller bowl. "After all, that's like cheating, isn't it?"

"Nargh, no it's not!" Jay grumbled, becoming flustered. "It's like the theory you need to know for Mum's potion class, right? I can't get better at Charms if I don't know this stupid Wingardium-leviosit spell."

"It's leviosa, for one," Emily snapped, smacking Jay on the back of the head with her book as she passed by. "For another, I doubt Professor Frobisher will like you trying to cheat."

"It's only cheating if I make them do it for me, Em," he protested. "Help with theory ain't cheating."

He was rewarded with another smack on the head. "Don't say 'ain't,'" the elder witch sniffed. "It's uncivilized."

"I agree with Emily," Rosie said, standing. "Uncivilized language won't get you any help from any of us. Scorpi, I'm heading back to get my books. Anything you want me to grab for you?"

Scorpius mumbled something with his mouth full, then began to cough as Emily gave his head a thwack. "I swear," she said, "you boys have deplorable manners."

"I'll take that as a no then," Rosie sighed, stepping away from the table. "Where are you heading, Em?"

"I've got Transfiguration."

"That's near the Ravenclaw dorm, feel like some company?" Rosie asked, straightening her robes.

"Don't really care one way or the other. Greengrass doesn't really care for me, so I try to keep my distance, even if she is my Head of House." She turned to the boys and Maria. "Don't you lot have Potions this morning?"

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded. "With Mum."

"Watch your backs. She seems to be in a bit of a mood today. I think it's the rain. Not to mention, it's a bit drafty in that classroom."

"Thanks," Rosie nodded. "I'll make sure to spread the message about keeping things low key today."

"No problem." Emily glanced up at the staff table as they walked out of the Great Hall. Her mother sat beside Kit, staring at a bowl of porridge. The dark-haired alchemist was speaking softly to her, most likely trying to get her to eat. Sighing, she headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Malfoy," the students chorused.

"Today is a very special day, because you will actually brew a potion today."

They all grinned at each other, save for Scorpius. Frowning, he watched his mother walk around the room. She was limping slightly.

"This potion is one to cure boils. Divide into pairs, quickly, and get started."

There was movement. Scorpius stationed himself next to Jay, who looked longingly over at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Remember what Professor Mustang and I have been going over. Stew the slugs slowly!"

An hour passed, and suddenly she was yelling. "Higgs! What did I tell you? Take the cauldron off the fire! Are you really that scatterbrained that you cannot follow basic instructions? Can you not read? Am I going to have to get Professor Mustang in here on her day off? I'm sure she'll absolutely love that!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. Cringing, the students stared at their cauldrons, embarrassed for poor Patricia Higgs.

She turned to address the class. "Cauldrons off the fires. I'm apparently going to have to guide you through this potion step by bloody step."

Emily had been right. She really was irritable this morning.

* * *

It happened in the spring, during a Potions class. Katz was walking among the students, critiquing their potions, when she sneezed.

"Gesundheit," said Lauren Cooper.

"Thank you," Katz replied. "Now, I want you all to" – she stopped, coughed. Her throat – it was – "Sit. Do not touch your Potions. I will return shortly."

Kit looked up as she entered their shared office and began to rummage around in her desk. "Something wrong?"

The elder witch nodded, unable to speak. Her throat was closing up, and she was struggling for breath. Finally, her hand closed around what she needed, and she pulled the vial from the drawer, uncorked it, and sculled the contents.

Slowly, she shuffled over to the couch and flopped onto it. Kit moved worriedly to her side.

"Coconut," Katz said hoarsely once the potion had taken effect and she'd regained her breath. "Someone's got some, or is wearing it, or something. I'm really allergic."

Kit poked her head through the back door of the classroom. She didn't make her presence known until she stood right behind a pair of girls.

"Come on, hand over the coconut," she said, looking over the entire class. The girls shrieked, but the professor ignored it. "Out. Move to the back of the room, or I will find the coconut by force."

Lauren looked slyly over at her partner.

"LAUREN COOPER!" Kit roared.

She looked at the alchemist. "Yeah?"

Kit crossed her arms and stalked across the room. "Do you have anything to tell us, Miss Cooper?"

"This class is well dry," the redheaded girl replied. "Bor-ing!"

Kit snapped her fingers, causing a small flame to pop next to the girls.

"Anything in relation to Professor Malfoy's _allergy_, Miss Cooper," she said darkly. "Not about this _class_."

"What allergy?" Lauren asked. "I don't know nothing about any allergy." She crossed her arms. "I can't even carry around chocolates in my bag anymore? Cor, you lot are strict."

"Chocolates, Miss Cooper?" Kit asked, bending down to pull the bag to the desktop. She held a hand over the bag, and snapped with another. Ignoring the protests around the room, Kit opened the bag and pulled out a rum ball-like shaped mass of coconut.

"Tch," said Lauren.

"Be careful Lauren," Kit said as she reached the doors at the end of the room, holding the coconut in one hand as it burned. Nobody had heard her click. "Attitude like that might get you an appointment with the Brigadier-General."

"Am I bovvered?" she asked, tossing her head. "I ain't bovvered."

"There's no getting through to you, is there?" Kit sighed, leaving the room.

"Are you disrespectin' me?" the girl asked after her, tilting her head. "Cause I ain't bovvered!"

"You'll be missing your Hogsmeade visit on Saturday, Miss Cooper," Katz said from the doorway, her voice low and dangerous, "in favour of a detention with me."

Lauren tched again. "I still ain't bovvered."

* * *

The next two years passed without much incident. Scorpius became acquainted with Rose Weasley, and she and her cousin Al joined the Ravenclaws and Jay to form a study group. Rosie got close to Neville's son, Richard.

Audrey and Cassidy started Hogwarts in September 2019. Cassidy was sorted into Gryffindor and became fast friends with Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter. Audrey, who had had her nose stuck in a book since she'd learned to read, became a Ravenclaw.

However, it was during the Christmas holidays of Emily's fifth year that everything began to change.

* * *

Hughes was bored. His parents had taken Alex and Maria into town, and he'd stayed behind, thinking Aunt Kit might teach him more alchemy – or better yet, magic. However, she'd gone off with Uncle Ed and the twins.

That's how he found himself knocking on Emily's bedroom door. "Come in," she called. He opened the door. She was lying on her bed, nose buried in a book.

"Hey Em," he said. "D'you want to – "

"No," she replied, her eyes not leaving the page. "Studying."

"But – "

"No."

"What about – "

"It'll stay no all day, Hughes."

"How do you even know – "

"What you're going to say? Please. I'm not an idiot."

She hadn't even looked at him, and he felt wholly insignificant. "What the hell are – "

"Alchemy. Uncle Ed's taken a leaf out of Kit's book and set an exam the week after we get back."

"I could – "

"Help? Don't make me laugh. Go find Scorpius, I'm sure he'll enjoy risking his life with you in the car." She finally looked up at him. "Better not go out, though. 'S gonna snow."

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes had returned to the book. She was making notes on a sheet of paper, and he held back a snort. Her circle was all wobbly. "Yup."

"Em," he started, but she interrupted him again.

"Hughes, shut up."

He bristled, but said no more. Dammit, she was nearly four years younger than him. How did he let her boss him around like this? She'd even been bossy when they'd been growing up, but perhaps that's what happened when you were the oldest of four.

Several minutes of silence passed until she spoke again. "I thought I told you to get lost."

Aha, an opening. "No. You just said you were busy."

She was smirking at him, just when he thought he'd won. "Fine. Get lost, Hughes."

Looking back on it, Hughes realized that was the day he'd fallen in love with her.

-------------January 2020-------------

"Hughes." The door opened, and Hughes lifted his head to see Emily, followed by her mother.

"Hi," he said weakly, then sneezed. "Urgh," he moaned. Going swimming in his boxers had been a bad idea... stupid Alex, getting him drunk.

"I brought you some soup." Emily set the bowl on the bedside table and handed him a tissue as Katz helped him sit up.

"Danks," he said. His head felt like it would explode. "Who made it?"

"I did," she replied, crossing her arms.

He eyed the bowl warily. "Id it dafe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Her eyes narrowed as she leaned behind him to fluff his pillows.

"Bost rich girld I know can't cook," he explained.

"I'll have you know I'm very good at cooking," she snapped.

"I dink I'll padd," he said, settling back.

That's when she dumped it over his head and stormed out of the room.

-----------June 2020-------------

"Daddy!" Cassidy flung herself into her father's arms.

"Whoa there," he said, laughing and hugging her. "I take it you missed me?"

She nodded as her twin joined them. "Em's on her way," the bespectacled girl said in a tone of marked disapproval. "She's off snogging that Pucey bloke."

"Oh, don't let Hughes hear that," Maria said, looking around for her brother. "It'll make him sad."

Scorpius arrived, lugging his trunk. "Hey Dad."

Draco ruffled his hair. "How was the train ride?"

"Oh, excellent, except Jay was being a jerk the whole time." Rose dragged her trunk over.

"Just because I didn't sit with you dumb girls doesn't make me a jerk," her brother snapped.

"Good lord Malfoy, are all these yours?" Draco looked up to see Ron, Hermione, and their two children. Ron was grinning at him.

"No," the blonde wizard replied, smiling. "Only four."

"You got a car big enough for 'em all?"

Draco snorted. "Not without stretching charms, and my wife has forbidden me from putting those on the cars. She doesn't trust them. No, Maria's mother came with me. She's around here somewhere – ah, there." He gestured to Riza, who was pacing along the platform, her eyes darting to and fro.

"She looks like a general," Ron observed.

"She's Kit's sister-in-law. She may as well be."

"Ron, we need to get home," Hermione murmured.

"Ah, yeah. Rosie, you done saying good-bye?" Ron looked at his daughter, who quickly hugged Maria.

"I'll write you," she said, and followed her parents off, glancing back briefly before blushing and turning away.

"Something you want to tell me, Scor?" Draco asked.

"Nope," the boy replied. "She's got a crush on Jay, is all."

"She does not," Maria humphed. "You're just an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Kids." Riza had rejoined them, and they fell silent.

"Hey Papa, Aunt Riza." Emily finally arrived, a dark-haired young man beside her. "This is Zach."

Draco shook the proffered hand, and then the boy hurried off.

"Where's Hughes?" Emily scanned the platform.

"He didn't come," Draco said. "Was busy with Roy in the lab."

"Oh," the girl replied, her face falling. "All right."

"Come on then, grab your things," Riza said. "We've got two cars, so you can take your kids and I'll take the Elrics and Maria."

"I'd rather go with you," Emily said.

"I'll go with Uncle Draco," Jay offered. "I wanna talk to Scor."

"Let's go then." Everyone grabbed their trunks and headed off to the cars.

------------

"Em, are you sure you don't want to go out with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "How many times, Hughes, yes, I'm positive. Why on earth are you so persistent, anyway?"

He blushed. He wasn't going to tell her he loved her. Not when she kept shooting him down. "The other girls… they're only interested in my money, and the position."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you're after me because I'm rich in my own right?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"I – you're not shallow, like they are. You don't put on airs, you act like yourself." _'That's what I love about you,'_ he added silently.

She turned a page. "We grew up together. That's why. You saw me in nappies; no use pretending to be someone I'm not."

"And you – you keep saying no. Why?"

"Not interested." She kept her eyes on her book. If she looked up at him, she knew he'd be able to tell she was lying.

He sighed. "Em…."

"Go away, Hughes. 'M busy." _'Stay,'_ she pleaded mentally. _'Stay, pull this book out of my hands and kiss me.'_

Frowning, he set his hand on her head, then walked away.

* * *

"Emily." Stopping mid-stride, Emily turned and stepped into her father's study.

"Yes Papa?"

"What's going on with you and the Mustang boy?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "Alex? Nothing?"

"No, Emily," he replied, brows furrowing. "Hughes."

"Oh," she muttered, tucking hair behind her ear. "Nothing."

"You're nervous."

"Am not," she replied.

Draco stood and walked around his desk before gently tugging on a lock of her hair. "Hair-tucking. Your mother does it too. Now. Roy's boy."

"Nothing's going on. He's just asking me out, and I'm saying no." She stared at the floor.

"But you like him."

"Do not!" she half-screeched.

He raised an eyebrow, and they stood in awkward silence for several moments.

"Okayfine," she said at last, her face turning pink. "Yes. But I can't tell him. I can't – I..." She trailed off, flustered.

Draco kneaded his brows. "You're too proud, Spitfire."

Smiling at his of the pet name, she replied, "I know. But I...."

"He's a good boy, Em. I just don't want to see you hurt."

She threw her arms around him. "I know, Papa. Thank you."

--------------August 2020--------------

Hughes sighed, for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes.

"You know there are plenty of books for you to read," Emily said crossly, looking up from her homework.

"Don't wanna," he replied, not moving from his position on the couch.

Emily rolled her eyes. Why had her parents chosen today of all days to go on a mass shopping trip, and why had everyone but Hughes elected to go along? Now she was stuck with him, since he'd finished wandering around and had plunked himself down on the sofa fifteen minutes ago.

"What about trying an experiment in the lab?"

"'S locked."

Not more than a minute passed before he sighed again.

Fighting the urge to growl, she ground out, "Why don't you tell me about Amestris, then?"

He launched into that with pleasure. As she worked on Arithmancy, he told her about the cars, and the trains, and the flowers, and the Armstrongs, and she found herself wanting to visit more and more.

After about half an hour, she stood. "I've got to go fetch my other homework."

Catching her wrist as she walked by, Hughes pulled her closer to him. His eyes met hers as he pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Enough of that," she snapped good-naturedly, tearing her gaze from his and thwacking his thigh with her book. "Charm won't get me to go out with you, Hughes."

Two hours later, she looked up from her Charms essay to find that he had fallen asleep with a book on his chest. Smiling, she rose, moved the book, and covered him with a blanket. The backs of her fingers grazed his cheek. He needed to shave. With a soft sigh, she brushed his bangs from his eyes, tucked in the blanket, and went back to work.


	38. In Which Some Plot Arrives

DISCLAIMER: Seriously, not mine. The full list of fandoms is in my profile. Muchos gracias to Etlu-Yume for being awesome.

---------------September 5, 2020--------------

Emily opened the door to the classroom to find a group of boys intently studying a book. One of them, with hair a shade similar to Nina's, looked up. "Oh, we have a visitor."

"Er, hello," she said. "You're the new exchange students, right? From Japan?"

"That's correct," replied one of the black-haired boys, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Oh, well, I'm Emily Malfoy, one of the Slytherin sixth year Prefects." She held out her hand for them to shake.

The blonde took it, bowed, and kissed the back of it. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. It's pleasure to meet you, princess."

Her eyes went wide. "Wh – what are you doing?" she stammered, feeling heat suffuse into her cheeks.

He smiled up at her. "Why, I'm greeting you how a beautiful young woman such as yourself should always be greeted."

Was he... sparkling? She raised her eyebrow in the direction of the other boys. The short brunette shrugged. "Uhm. Okay. Er. You can... let go of my hand now."

Still smiling, he did so. "Malfoy, hmm? So you're the daughter of one of the Potions professors?" the boy in glasses asked.

"That's right," she replied slowly. "You're in my year, aren't you... Ohtori, right?"

"Correct," he replied. "Kyoya Ohtori."

"Mm. Nice to meet you. I uh, have to go study now." With that, she hurried off.

"Great," she heard one of the twins say as she shut the door. "You scared her off."

---------------September 13, 2020---------------

"This 'Quidditch' game that you have is very interesting," Kyoya said at dinner one night in mid-September. "Apparently tryouts for the team are on Saturday. Do you play, Miss Malfoy?"

"No," she replied, serving herself a slice of ham. "Quidditch is a dirty sport."

"A surprising statement," he said, making a note on his clipboard, "considering it is played in the air."

She rolled her eyes. "There are two balls that purposely aim for people's heads. And there are two players who beat these balls towards the other team's players with bats. I think that's dirty. Not to mention sometimes people fall, and they'll even play the game in the rain."

"I see." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Thank you for your insight."

"Whatever."

"What kinds of games do you like? Tamaki is particularly fond of Kick-the-Can."

Her eyebrow rose. "I beg your pardon?"

"Kick-the-Can. It's a commoner's game."

At the word "commoner" her eyes narrowed. "Mr. Ohtori, I suggest you watch your use of that word. Unlike your old school, most of the students here at Hogwarts come from middle-class families, and they might take offense if you referred to them as 'commoners.' Furthermore, I find your tone patronizing and it frankly pisses me off. Have a nice night." With that, she stood and moved over to the Hufflepuff table, where she slid in next to Nina.

----------------November 2020---------------

Early November found Emily curled in her mother's bed, nursing a particularly bad bout of menstrual cramps. Katz was at her desk, humming as she graded essays. Occasionally she would stop, sigh, and mutter about bad grammar.

Emily was almost asleep when Katz addressed her. "Have you heard from Hughes lately?"

She blinked. "Er, what?"

"Hughes, Emily. Have you heard from him?"

"No," was Emily's hasty reply. "Why would he write to me?"

Her mother shrugged. "He often includes a note to Maria in Roy and Riza's letters to her, and I thought perhaps that since he likes you so much he might have included a note for you now and again."

"Oh," Emily muttered, blushing. "Well, er, actually…." She trailed off. How could she tell her mother that she kept his letters in her bag and read them over and over?

Katz turned and smiled. "Does he say anything interesting?"

"He tells me about Amestris, and stuff like the policies his dad's put forth to the council and army life. Boring, really. Plus every letter he asks if I'll go out with him at least once."

"That boy is certainly persistent."

"Yeah…. I dunno _what_ he sees in me, though." Letting her head flop back onto the pillow, she stared at the ceiling.

"Lots of things, baby girl," her mother replied. "You're a beautiful, smart, powerful young lady. You certainly have your faults, of course – you've got my temper and Merlin knows you can be vain and selfish, but I think he embraces all of it."

"I asked him why," the blonde witch said. "He said I wasn't like other girls, putting on airs and pretending to be someone I'm not."

"Well there you go," Katz declared. "He likes you because you're genuine, because you're _you_."

"Mm." Emily wondered if her mother could tell that she'd fallen in love with Roy Mustang's eldest son. Could she tell that Emily thought about Hughes constantly? "Why did you ask, by the way?"

"You dozed off earlier and said his name in your sleep, so I thought I'd ask."

Crap.

"Er, did I say anything else?"

"Nope. Just his name. Why?"

"Nothing. I uh, I'm gonna go back to sleep now." She drew the covers over her head to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Of course, Em. Sweet dreams." Katz smiled to herself as she turned back to the essays and began to sing softly. "Alas, my love, you do me wrong…."

---------------December 8, 2020----------------

The morning after Scorpius's birthday, life took a turn for the worse. "Rosie," the Malfoy boy muttered, nudging her. She looked up from her book.

"Yeah?"

"Something's up." He inclined his head in the direction of the staff table, where there was a slight commotion.

"It can't be," Kit whispered, pushing her chair back suddenly, hugging herself and staring at the mail on her plate. "It- It- It can't be."

Edward frowned and drew the letter towards him.

"T-that's... his handwriting. Vince," Katz murmured in shock as she examined the letter from Ed's side.

"That seal..." Kit whispered, standing and running from the room. Ed watched her disappear, frowning.

"I'll go after her," the witch said, rising and hurrying after her friend.

Ed sighed, and pushed his chair back as well. "The three monsters of our lives," he growled, turning to McGonagall. "Excuse us, headmistress. Kit, Katz and I will be unable to take any classes today." Turning, he followed after the women. He clenched his fist, crunching the letter and the blood-ink circle. The circle that adorned the palms of Zolf J. Kimblee.

"Kit, wait!" Katz cried as she jogged down the hall after the alchemist. "Don't - please, Kit. Let me - let us - we - we can face this together, okay?"

"It's happening again," Kit's horrified murmur echoed back through the corridor. "It's- It's all happening again"

"I know," the elder woman replied softly. "I know, and I - I'm - I'm scared too."

"The war," Kit whispered, collapsing against the door. "The... the homunculi.... war..."

Katz hugged her. "No," she replied. "No. We won't let that happen. Roy won't let it happen."

"He's.... he's one of them...." she whispered, burying her head in Katz's shoulder."He's one of _them_."

She patted her head. "Vince is too, sweetie, from what I garnered from that letter, and Envy's to blame. We'll get through this, Kit."

"We're never safe," Kit whispered. "They..." she hiccupped. The memories of her involvement in the war came flooding back. "They could be anyone... anywhere..."

Katz opened the door and they entered the sitting room. "Isn't Envy the only one who can change his appearance?" she asked, waving her wand at the teapot.

Kit shakily took a seat inside the room. "It didn't matter back then..." she whispered. "The president of the country... our Fuhrer.... the head of the _army_... was one of those _monsters_."

"But he's not now," Katz said firmly. "The Fuhrer is Roy. Your _brother_. You'd _know_ if he was a fake, if he was a homunculus." She poured two cups of tea, adding milk and sugar to hers.

"But... there's... a whole new world...," Kit whispered, unaware of her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"They won't win." Katz set the cup she'd poured for Kit on the coffee table. "We will."

"But they... he can...." Kit brought her knees up to her face. "He- He-"

"Kit," Ed whispered, slowly entering the room. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know, sweetie. I know he's back, but he can't hurt you like that anymore."

"But-"

"Kit, homunculi can't use alchemy," Ed whispered.

"But... their abilities..." she whispered back.

"We'll deal with that if we have to," he answered.

Katz sipped her tea. Vince was back, a homunculi, and worse than he'd been before. However, she was stronger than she'd been before. They all were. "I should owl Draco," she murmured, mostly to herself.

"That would be a good idea," Ed added, turning around. "Tell him to put up wards around the mansion, and double them around the lab. And add something to tell him that if Al complains, that it's an order until further notice."

"There's parchment in your desk, yeah?" Katz asked, standing and going over to the object in question. "I'll write it here then pop off to the owlery."

Ed nodded quickly at her, and turned around to pull Kit into his arms. "You're safe, Kit. We're in Hogwarts, the kids are in Hogwarts, and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere this time," he whispered into her ear, as she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

The witch quickly penned a note to her husband, then folded the letter and dripped wax to seal it. "Be right back," she told them before hurrying from the room.

The next morning, Emily and the other NEWT students reported to the Potions classroom for their first lesson of the day, only to find it empty. Several minutes passed as they looked at each other, and then the door opened. Katz, looking worn and wan, slowly made her way up to the chalkboard. With a wave of her wand, a message appeared on it.

"_Neither Professor Mustang nor myself is feeling well today, therefore all the day's Potions lessons are cancelled. Please use the extra time to study."_

As the others packed up their things and prepared to leave, Emily frowned. Something was wrong. Her mother never cancelled class.

"Mama?" she asked once everyone had left. "Are you all right?"

Katz nodded, absentmindedly tucking hair behind her ear. She gathered some papers from the desk and headed for the door, not noticing her daughter following her.

"Mama...." Emily whispered as they entered her suite of rooms. "Mama, you're not all right, are you?"

She dumped the papers on the table and slumped into the chair by the fire. Emily stepped backward in shock. Her mother's eyes had met hers, and they were hollow and haunted.

"I'm Flooing Papa," she said, turning to the fireplace.

Minutes later, her father emerged, pulled her mother from her chair, and held her tight. "It's all right, Em," he said. "Thank you; I've got it from here."

"What's wrong with her?" Emily demanded. "What's wrong with Mama?"

Katz clutched at Draco's sleeve. "I know," he replied, looking down at her. "I got your owl. It'll be okay, lovey. They're safe – you're safe – here at Hogwarts."

She stared at him, her eyes communicating something Emily could not interpret.

"I know, Sarah. I'll stay. I'll stay here with you. I'm not going to leave." Gently he rocked her back and forth. After several moments, he looked up at Emily. "Fetch your brother and sisters. I'll explain it to all of you at once. Also, tell Edward I'm here."

"Yes, Papa," she whispered, and hurried off.

When Emily returned, Scorpius and the twins in tow, Draco was sitting by himself, a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"Daddy?" Cassidy asked. "Emmy said Mum's sick."

"In a way, I suppose that's true," he murmured, then blinked and looked at them. "Sit down. What I have to tell you... it isn't pretty."

"Where's Mum?" Scorpius asked once they'd obeyed.

"Sleeping," Draco answered. "She was up all night taking care of Kit."

"This has something to do with the note Aunt Kit got yesterday, doesn't it?" Audrey pushed her glasses up her nose. She was, as usual, far too observant.

"Yes. There are men after your mother and Kit, kids. Men who want to kill them."

"That's absurd!" Emily cried. "Who could hate Mama that much?"

"A psychopath," her father told them grimly. "She dated him, and he did horrible things to her. When she finally left him, he tried to kill her. Have you ever wondered why she makes Riza and the others leave their guns at home? It's because this man – this monster – he shot her six times. She almost died. She would have, if Adrian hadn't arrived in time."

"What sort of horrible things?" Cassidy asked, her hand moving to grasp that of her twin.

"Don't make me tell you," he replied through gritted teeth. "Thinking about them... I want to kill something."

"What about the man after Kit?" Emily put in hastily.

"Another psychopath. He's an alchemist, named Zolf Kimblee. He tortured Kit back in Amestris, during the Homunculi War, among other things." He kneaded his forehead. "Both he and the man after your mother – Vincent Bush, a Muggle – escaped from prison within a month of each other when Emily was three months old. Kit and I killed Vincent that June. Edward killed Kimblee in early January... the night before he and Kit got married. And yet... apparently they're alive. Or something like that. They're homunculi."

They knew enough about homunculi from stories of the war to look worried.

"We won't let them," Scorpius said firmly after several moments of silence. "We'll stop them."

"They won't get Mama, or Aunt Kit," Audrey added, her grey eyes solemn. "They won't."

"I want you kids to wear these," Draco said, holding out his hand. In it were four medallions hanging from black cords. "Your mother made them. They're protective amulets. She's got one exactly like it. If you activate the array, it'll put up a shield up to five feet all around you."

Scorpius took it hesitantly. "It's... kind of tacky," he said, and was promptly slapped on the back of the head by Emily. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You didn't see her this morning," his elder sister told him. "When she walked into that classroom she looked like she'd aged fifteen years. And then, when Papa came, it was like she regressed back to being a scared little kid. You know Mama, Scor. She's hardly scared of anything, and when she is, she hides it well, but not this morning. If these will make her feel better, then we should wear them."

"Besides," Audrey said reasonably, "you _can_ wear it beneath your robes."

"Can I see her?" Cassidy asked.

"Certainly, but don't wake her up. I spoke with Minerva and you all have been given the day off, so feel free to stick around."

Thus, Cassidy wandered into her mother's bedroom, and crawled underneath the covers with her as she softly sang her favourite lullaby.

Hours later, shortly after classes had finished, Edward walked through the door to their separate dorm. "Leave your books by the door, and take off your robes," he said lightly, dragging off his heavy-weight brown cloak, throwing it over a hook near the door. "Are you here, Draco?"

"Yeah," Draco said, poking his head out from Katz's room. "Ah, good, you brought them."

"I know what happens if you try and hide something like this," Ed grumbled, flopping down in an armchair. He ran a hand across his face. "Something I learned from Mustang. Draco, I want your permission before I do this."

The wizard raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you doing?"

Ed sighed. "Apart from Al, Kit and me, nobody else has seen the things that the homunculi could do, or what Kimblee was capable of. I'm not going to show them everything, there's too much. But just simple little things, little memories." He eyed the pensieve in the corner of the room. "I don't want to show them Draco, but it's the only way to prepare them if the occasion arises and we aren't there."

Draco sighed as well. "I suppose you're right. Scor, get the girls in here please."

Ed watched the youngster disappear through another door, turning to accept the glass of Firewhiskey Rosie handed him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "How'd you know to pour this? Or where I kept it?" he asked.

"You're never good at hiding things," Rosie answered, walking to hand a glass to Draco. Jay eyed her warily.

"You learned that from _him_ didn't you?" Jay mumbled. Ignoring her brother, Rosie returned to the small kitchen and emerged with a tray full of tall glasses of butterbeer.

"Draco," Ed sighed. "I also was thinking of asking you about any memories you have of Vince. Asking either Kit or Katz is a bad idea; they've got enough on their minds."

"I don't have many," he replied, running a hand over his face. "Most of them are just memories of Katz, her reactions to dreams about him. She gave me a vial, once. I may still have it. If I do, it'll be at home, locked away. Do you want me to get it?"

"I think so," Ed said grimly. "Katz will have my head on a silver plate when she finds out, but at least she won't have to worry about protecting her children on her own."

"All right. Give me ten minutes." Draco turned and went through the Floo. When he returned, a vial of silver liquid in his hand, all the children were assembled. Wordlessly, he handed the container to Ed.

"Thanks," Ed sighed, taking the vial. He proceeded towards the pensieve in the corner, pouring the memories in. Setting aside the vial, he reached for his wand down his boot, and proceeded to put more memories in the pensieve.

"Papa? What's going on?" Emily was frowning at him.

"I'll let your uncle Ed explain," he said, sitting heavily back into a chair.

"No doubt Draco has told you that there are men after your mother and Kit," Ed said, taking a sip of his Firewhiskey near the pensieve. "They're dangerous, very dangerous. And... the best way I can think of teaching you about them is through our memories."

"Yeah..." Scorpius said slowly.

"I don't want to see him hurt Mommy," Cassidy whispered.

"I'm sorry Cassidy," Ed sighed. "You don't have to see. Step towards the pensive if you want to."

Audrey stood and glanced toward Jay before stepping forward. "I'll look," she said bravely.

Rosie and Jay stepped forward. "We want to help," Rosie said. "We want to protect mother."

"I'm in," Emily added.

"Me too. There's a reason Mum's so scared, and we need to figure it out." Scorpius knocked back the rest of his butterbeer and stood too.

"Draco? Cassidy?" Edward asked, watching the other two.

"Okay," the youngest of the children said. "I can't call myself a Gryffindor if I don't."

Draco rose. "Yup. Coming."

Edward sighed, and held a hand over the basin. One by one, the children and Draco followed his lead, and slowly put their hands into the silvery basin, disappearing into the world of memories.

An hour later, Cassidy clung to her father, tears pouring down her face.

"That's horrid," Emily growled. "He's horrid. Why did - why did she let him _do_ that to her?"

"She thought she loved him," Draco replied softly, sitting back down and placing Cassidy in his lap. "It's over now, Cass, baby."

"That... those.... those _bastards_," Jay hissed. "How can they do that, lie to a whole country of people?"

"Because they were inhuman," Ed growled, an arm around Rosie. She was shaking, but her eyes held a fiery glare.

"They killed a whole country," she whispered. "And they killed mum." Ed gently rubbed her shoulder.

"No, they just took her soul," he whispered back. "But you can... thank... your grandfather..." He looked away, ashamed. What had happened to Hohenheim afterwards? Ed sighed and shook his head. He couldn't remember, and he didn't care.

"Daddy," Audrey murmured, "everything's gonna be all right. We know what to do now." She looked over to Jay, whose fury radiated from his body. "We'll beat them."

"Rosie?" Richard watched as the young witch walked slowly into the common room. He hadn't seen her like that, ever. Her hands were clenched into fists and her hair covered her face. Quietly he moved to gently grab her wrist, and pull her over to some couches that were out of the way. "What's wrong?"

"That… bastard…" Rosie whispered. She looked up at Richard. "Mum… there's someone after mum, Ricky." He frowned, grasping her hand with his.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," he said, "Hogwarts is impenetrable. While she's here, she should be fine." Rose nodded, still not convinced.

"Come on, chin up. The Christmas ball is tomorrow, at least join me and have a good time."

---------------December 2020 – The Yule Ball-------------

"Didn't I tell you to buy a green dress?" Zachary Pucey frowned at his "girlfriend."

"Yes, and you picked out one in the most horrid shade," Emily replied tartly. "Cass helped me pick this one out. This one, unlike the one you picked, actually compliments my colouring."

He snorted. "As if. Between you both there isn't the fashion sense God gave an ant."

She held her tongue. All she had to do was get through tonight. Stupid verbally abusive boys. "My sister has great fashion sense."

"Just shut up, Em. Let's go; I don't want to miss dinner." Rolling her eyes, she let him half-drag her towards the Great Hall.

As they ate, Zach tried to tell an off-colour joke, but Emily interrupted him, chiding his lack of propriety at a formal event. Embarrassed, he retaliated by recounting a story that ended with her blushing in discomfort. "I really can't take her anywhere," he told their tablemates, other Slytherins. "Completely useless."

The dance began, and she hung back by the wall as he continued to complain about her looks, her dress, her mood swings, her stubbornness, anything and everything to anyone who would listen.

It was when he jerked his head in the direction of her brother and mentioned "that Weasley tramp" that she'd finally had enough. "Zach," she interjected, her voice saccharine, "why don't we go take a walk in the gardens?"

"Ooh," Chelsea Warrington giggled, waggling her eyebrows. Zach smirked and followed Emily outside.

"What is it, baby?" he asked once they'd gotten far enough away from the other couples milling about the lawn.

"I draw the line at calling Rose Weasley a tramp," she told him.

He was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm not deaf. I put up with your insults, because what matters is that I know they're not true, but I draw the line at you calling Rose a tramp. She is anything but."

"It was a joke," he replied, tugging on the collar of his dress robes.

"No," she snapped. "I know you well enough to know you weren't joking. And that's why it's over."

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, he stared at her. "Over?"

"Clearly _you're_ deaf. It's over. Finished. Us? No more."

"But – Em, I love you!"

"Bollocks. That is complete bollocks and you know it."

"Is not!"

She crossed her arms, noting how his eyes drifted to her cleavage. "Really? You're really in love with a girl who, according to you, is useless, a mess in a dress, a damned stubborn bitch who has the worst mood swings ever – do I need to go on?"

"I didn't mean that!"

Her eyes rolled skyward. "Teenagers. Always lying just for some tush."

"You're a teenager too!"

"Yes Zach, how astute of you to notice," she snarked. "However, unlike you, my brain isn't in my trousers."

"I – mine isn't either!" He started forward, possibly to grab her wrist, only to find the tip of her wand prodding his chest.

"According to you, I can't do anything right. According to you, you can't take me anywhere, I can't tell a joke, I'm 'boring as fuck,' and oh, according to you, I'm _stupid_. Let me tell you something, Zachary Pucey. I. Am. Not. Stupid." She emphasized each word with a jab of her wand.

"I never – "

"Don't you fucking dare tell me you never said I was stupid!" she snarled, and he shrank back. "That's why it's over. Because I've got a man waiting in the wings – a _man_, not a boy, who would never lie to me." Her lips quirked into a smile. "And do you know what, Zach? According to him, I'm beautiful. Incredible. He can't get me out of his head. He thinks I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. It's an easy choice, really." She turned and began to walk back towards the castle. "Enjoy the rest of the dance. I know I will, being rid of you."

Scorpius joined her in the front hall. "You all right?"

"Much better," she replied, giving her dress a shake to free any debris from the satin. "Took care of something that should have been done ages ago." Her brother would definitely flip if she told him what Pucey had said. He was nearly two years younger than her, but he was damned protective, and though he might be an arse to the Weasley girl at times, he really did like her, and Emily did too.

"Scor?"

Rose Weasley looked lovely in the pale blue dress she was wearing, and Emily had an inkling that Cassidy had helped her pick it out.

"I'm going back to the dorm," the elder witch said. "Tell everybody to meet in the Potions classroom at two tomorrow for a family meeting, and that includes the Elrics and Maria." Playfully, she ruffled his hair, and he swatted her hand away. "Go enjoy the dance, you two. I'll be fine."

Desperately trying to fix his hair without the aid of a mirror, Scorpius scowled at his sister. "Whatever. Nerd."

She turned and grinned at him. "I'm not the one in Ravenclaw, Scor," she teased, and hurried down the steps to the dungeon.

"Silly old bint," he muttered, still trying to fix his hair.

"Here, let me," Rose said, reaching up to help. "You shouldn't call her names. She's only looking out for you." She wouldn't tell him she'd heard the "tramp" comment. Stupid Purebloods weren't worth anyone's time. "There." She stepped back. "All fixed. Now come on, there's a reason it's called a ball."

-----------------Christmas, 2020-------------

"Hey Em, want to spar?"

"As if. I don't _do_ hand-to-hand combat," Emily sniffed, examining her nails.

Hughes frowned. "I guess you're pretty useless in a fight then." He turned and aimed a punch at Alex.

Useless.

He'd called her - Emily Malfoy, one of the brightest witches of her generation - useless. She shouldn't be so - she _should_ be angry. So why was she - why was her throat closing up? Why did she feel so... so _hurt_?

As Emily stood there staring, her eyes brimming with tears, Maria entered the fray.

With a move she'd seen her mother use on her father many times, she crouched and swept Hughes's feet from under him, then grabbed Alex's arm and twisted it up behind his back. Standing with one foot on her eldest brother's chest, she grinned. "Who's useless now, Hughes?"

The black-haired young man blinked at her before looking over at Emily, who had by then wiped her eyes and was glaring at him. Oh, she was mad now.

"Em..." he started, but she shook her head as she walked over.

"You're the one who's useless," she snapped, kicking him in the ribs and getting a strange satisfaction from hearing them crack.

As he doubled over in pain, she marched from the room. "Useless my arse!"

"She does... have... a nice one..." he groaned.

"You kind of deserved that," Alex said, just as a shoe flew through the door and hit Hughes in the head.

"Pervert!"

-----------------Christmas, 2020-------------

"You're a bossy, snobby, rich bitch and I can't see why _anyone_ would fall in love with you!" Hughes finally snapped.

She reeled backward as if he had hit her, then recovered, saying, "I don't _want_ anyone to fall in love with me, and yet you managed to do it pretty well."

His blue eyes blazed at her. "I came down from that cloud quickly, Em. I've got a great girlfriend back home in Amestris now. Her name's Valerie and she's got the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I've ever seen."

She stared at him, her throat closing up. Then, with a loud smack she slapped him as hard as she could. "Fuck you," she whispered, before storming off.

---------------January 2020--------------

The rest of Christmas passed without much incident, though Edward received several letters and Emily and Hughes refused to speak to one another.

Early in January, Kit discovered the letters the homunculi had been sending and locked herself in her room.

Edward knocked on the door to the room he shared with Kit, resting his head gently on the slab of wood.

"Kit?" he asked gently, "Kit, please. Open up." He waited - silence. Turning he watched Katz walk through into their common room, with a basket of food. She noticed the pained expression on the blonde alchemist. He looked exhausted, as if he'd already given up.

"She's still not answering?"

Ed shook his head. "I still... can't... It's only just starting to sink in. But, she's terrified, Katz," He whispered. His golden eyes strayed to the small table near the couches, where a pile of letters and a coffee mug had been abandoned. "The nightmares have been coming back; she thought something like this was coming. And I didn't listen to her."

"Ed, you couldn't have stopped them. Right now, just be there for her." She tucked hair behind her ear and looked into his eyes, her slate blue ones stern. "Don't give up. Just be there, and when the time comes, because it eventually will, protect her."

He looked back to the door, sighing. "I would... if she'd just let me."

The witch shifted the basket on her arm. "I'll see if I can talk to her, all right?" He nodded, and she stepped over to the door. "Kit? Sweetie, it's Katz. Can I come in?"

A spark of electricity shot from the door, allowing it to open and let Katz in. What she saw upon entering shocked her. The bed, newly painted with a fresh coat of ash, the bed linens slightly crisp and burnt. Shelves, cabinets and tables too all were lapped at the edges with burns and ash. In the corner of the room, Katz frowned. Kit was crouched, curled in the corner, holding onto Edwards barely used military coat.

"Oh my god... Kit...." She shut the door quickly and spelled it shut, then set the basket of food on the nearest table and knelt by the alchemist. "Kit. Come on, look at me."

When the alchemist was finally convinced to bring her head up from the jacket she was hiding in, frightened blue eyes stared back. Hints of anger remained. _'That would explain the... fire,'_ Katz thought to herself.

Without a word, the witch pulled the younger woman into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth.

"It's happening again," Kit whispered fearfully. "It's all happening again."

"I know sweetie," Katz replied, stroking her hair. "I know, but we'll get through it. We _will_."

"But... the war...." Kit whispered, "The war... I.... not now... not again..."

"Roy won't let another war happen. I have... though it pains me to say it... that much faith in him, at least. And if I know Hughes... he won't let anything threaten Emily. You've seen the way he looks at her, right?"

Kit nodded silently. She went to speak, when the door was broken down from the outside.

"BRIGADIER GENERAL MUSTANG!" the voice thundered.

Katz was instantly on her feet, wand out. "The hell are you?" she demanded. It was an older woman, with hair a few shades darker than Draco's, in a military uniform.

While Katz stood, ready to attack, Kit's eyes widened in shock. Slowly scrambling to her feet, she meekly managed to salute.

"G-G-General Armstrong!"

The witch turned. "Armstrong? You mean... the general in charge of... Briggs?"

"The one and only," Olivia barked. She unsheathed her sword, pointing it at Kit. "Now. Why are you snivelling like your dog brother?"

"Homunculi," the witch snapped. "Kimblee. Ring any bells?"

"What does the bastard that destroyed my castle have to do with this?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. Kit paled.

"D-D-Didn't Roy... he... he didn't tell my _commanding officer_ what happened?"

"Well, technically Mustang is your commanding officer. I was just a stand-in," Olivia answered.

"He kidnapped her," Katz said. "He kidnapped her, and he tortured her and he" - she swallowed - "he raped her. And he's back. As a homunculus." She glared at the general, her arm going to wrap around Kit.

The three women stood in near silence. Eventually, the General spoke up.

"... That bastard," she muttered. Swiftly, the thin sword returned to the sheath, and Olivia crossed her arms. "I still don't see why the pipsqueak is scared of Kimblee-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?" Kit peered behind the woman, to see her husband going crazy in reaction to the word. She couldn't help but smile, putting a hand to her mouth to try and hide a giggle. Ed hadn't reacted like that for years.

"Shut up, Ed," Katz snapped, putting the door back with a wave of her wand, thereby slamming it in his face. It swung back open.

"Owwwwww!" he whined.

Kit couldn't help but smile at her husband. She looked back to the General, whose face had lightened to a faint smile.

"He called you, didn't he?" Kit whispered. Olivia nodded.

"That man loves you, Katherine," she said. "He can't bear to see you like this." Kit smiled, slowly making her way to the door.

"Ed?" She watched as Katz and Edward stood at opposite sides of the room, cutlery drawn as if they were having a wizard duel.

"Yes Kitty?" He turned and smiled at her.

She held her arms open. "C'mere."

He dropped the fork he was holding and hurried to her, wrapping her in his arms. "She's right, you know," he whispered. "I _do_ love you."

Kit buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you too, Fullmetal."

Katz rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Thank you, General," she said softly. "At least now she's willing to let him help."

Kit turned around, Ed letting her free of his grip. She brought up her right arm, to salute the elder woman.

"Thank you, General Armstrong-"

"I told you, you're not my subordinate," Olivia drawled. "Kit, you _can_ call me 'Liv."

"... Liv...," Kit mumbled, "thank you. When you get back, make sure to throttle my brother for not telling you what happened at Briggs? Please?"

"Oh I certainly will," the general replied, her gaze hardening.

The trio watched, Edward quickly running to activate the array, as the General left for Amestris once more.

"You didn't find anything in the letters to help prove us wrong, did you?" Kit whispered. Ed sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. But it's starting to make sense... your nightmares... the letters...." He rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kitty, I should have believed you."

"Do you need me to stay?" the witch asked quietly.

Kit looked over at her friend. She frowned.

"How about you call Draco? There should be enough food in that basket to cook up some decent food," she peered back into the room. "And there's some wine. Red-"

"Katherine-"

"I'm not stupid, Ed!" Kit complained. "What I'm trying to say is that we - all four of us - could have a nice night. Good food, nice wine, great company, and not ONE mention about the you-know-whats."

"Yeah," the witch said. "Good idea." She went to the fire and spoke briefly with her husband before he joined them. However, before she ate Katz went into Kit and Ed's room to repair the damage. Ed didn't need to see it. "All right," she said brightly, forcing a smile onto her face. "Hand me a glass of that wine, and make it a full one."

Later that month, Jay found himself confronting Richard Longbottom.

"You!" he exclaimed, stopping near the goals during the Saturday morning Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match. Richard looked at the opposing chaser.

"Huh?"

"You're the jerk that's been perving on my _sister_!" he growled.

"What?" Richard was shocked – it wasn't true.

"You've been picking on Rosie-"

"Honeybun?" Richard asked, quickly shooting up to save a goal, throwing it to one of his teammates before returning to talk to Jay. "I haven't. She's cute, she's got spunk. Ask her friends, I haven't picked on her. Teased her a little, yeah. But not anything stupid. I've helped her when she needed it."

"I swear, if you hurt Rosie…" Jay glared at him with piercing golden eyes, inherited from his father. A familiar scream entered his ears, dragging his attention away. "Fuck, DREE!" Richard watched as the chaser in green shot towards the blue-clad seeker.

Jay managed to sit up on his broom, catching Audrey in his arms.

"Dree, hey, speak to me," he said, trying to shake her. "Dree!"

"What the hell are you playing at, Elric?" another Slytherin player asked. Jay looked up, glaring at the elder player.

"I'm helping a friend," he growled, gently setting Audrey so she could sit on the broom. With an arm around her waist, Jay carefully headed towards the ground in search of the medical staff. He sighed, watching as she disappeared into the castle grounds once more, unaware that his team had won by default.

------------March 25, 2021-----------

She stared at the fire. Classes were over for the day, and she'd opened most of her presents earlier... all except one. It had arrived at breakfast, carried by her father's eagle owl, and now sat in her lap.

Slowly, she pulled the paper away and opened the box. Inside was another box, this one black velvet.

Her hands were shaking as she opened it.

Inside lay a silver locket, oval in shape, on a fine silver chain. An ornate "E" made of tiny diamonds graced the cover.

Opening the locket, she let out a strangled sob. Hughes grinned at her from the picture inside.

Hughes.

Had he sent this? She dug in the box and its wrappings for a note, hoping, praying... there. In her haste, she nearly ripped the envelope in half.

"_Emily,_

_Riza sent me this picture at my request. I know where your heart lies, my little Spitfire, and I know things will turn out all right. Have faith._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Papa_"

Fat teardrops fell on the page, making the ink rehydrate and run. It wasn't. It wasn't. He still wasn't speaking to her. He'd probably completely forgotten about her birthday.

"He hasn't."

Her head snapped up. Her godfather had appeared in the chair opposite.

"J- Jare?"

He smiled at her, his mismatched eyes sad. "Emily."

She bit her lip. No crying. The Goblin King abhorred crying. "I – what are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday," he replied simply. "Your seventeenth. You're of age now."

"Yeah." She managed a shaky smile. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"What's got you upset, my dear?"

"I – It's – this boy."

"Hughes Mustang."

Her head flopped back. "Yeah. Him. He's – I – urgh." Sighing, she ran a hand over her face. "He's been asking me out for ages, and I keep saying no, but I'm not sure I _want_ to say no anymore, but then during Christmas hols we had this really big fight and he actually got _mad_, _Hughes_, master of calm, got _furious_ at me. He was so angry, he called me names, he – he said there was another girl!" Eyes brimming with tears again, she looked over at the fire. "He hasn't spoken to me since, and I thought maybe he'd – he'd – he hates me, doesn't he?"

"No."

"Liar," she sniffled.

"I don't lie, Emily," he said softly. "He doesn't hate you."

"But he doesn't love me."

"I can't tell you whether he does or not," Jareth replied. "I can tell you that he thinks of you often."

"As I think of him," Emily whispered, looking down at the locket in her lap. "Papa knows. That's why – because he thinks it's good, that it'll work out – otherwise he wouldn't've given me this."

"Exactly." He knelt before her and looked her in the eye. "Things will get better. They always do. Remember that, Emily Noelle." With that, he stepped back and vanished, leaving behind a small pile of glitter.

"Of course. Always has to be the showy one," she murmured, wiping her eyes. Then she pulled the locket from the box and placed it around her neck. Things would indeed get better, even if she had to make the first move... but not yet. Not yet.

------------March 25, 2021, In Amestris-------------

"Mister Mustang, where are you?"

His eyes regained focus. "What?"

"You're clearly not here," the professor said, exasperated. "Perhaps in body, but your mind is elsewhere. I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

Hughes felt his face growing hot. "Sorry sir."

The elder man crossed his arms. "If you are not going to even try to pay attention, perhaps you should study at home today."

"Probably a good idea, since I know it all already anyway," Hughes replied smoothly, rising from his seat. Some of his classmates giggled as he swept from the room, his security officers following at a discreet distance.

"Hello, Hughes! Done with classes early today?"

He smiled at the receptionist. "Yup." It was true, technically. "My dad in?"

"No, he's surveying troops." She smiled back.

"Bugger," he muttered.

"Hughey-boy!"

Billy Havoc clapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled grimly at his friend.

"What's up, man? You look really down."

Hughes started to walk down the hall, and Billy followed. Once outside, he spoke.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

Billy leaned back against the wall and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh?"

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Hughes settled against the brocks as well. "Yeah. Like... Valerie. She won't return my calls."

"Er, yeah. About Val." Billy rubbed the back of his neck, looking anxious.

"Oh, great," Hughes replied, rolling his eyes. "He's gone and struck again."

"We... sort of have... a date."

"Yeah. I figured." He let his head drop back against the wall. "This sucks."

"What else is up?"

"Just... you know how I told you about Emily Malfoy?"

"That chick from across that gate thing? Yup. You wanna give me a light?" Billy held his cigarette out, only to yelp and drop it in surprise when it lit by itself.

"All right boys?" Roy asked as he walked by.

Hughes nodded as Billy hastily picked the cigarette up, then saluted. Roy waggled his fingers at them before proceeding inside.

"So, Emily," Billy said, taking a drag. "What about her?"

"I like her, Bill. A lot."

"You like Val a lot too, buddy."

"No." He shook his head. "Em's different. She's – she's...."

"Blonde?"

"Well, yeah. But she's smart. She doesn't give a rat's ass that I'm the Fuhrer's son. She's _gorgeous_, Bill. Hair the colour of – of, I dunno. Cornsilk? And her eyes, they're like... they're _amazing_."

Billy was laughing at him. "Oh man, you've gone and done it!"

He looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Done what?"

"Fallen in love! You're in love with her!" Billy crowed, slapping his thigh.

"I – what? No." Emily had said it to his face, hadn't she? 'You managed it pretty well.' "Oh my god," he breathed. "I am. I _am_."

"Told you so." Billy grinned at him. "Fancy a drink? You sound like you need one."

"I'd love one."

So Billy put out his cigarette and they headed off to the pub.

"It's her birthday today," Hughes said miserably as he nursed a glass of scotch. "I should have gotten her something. I should call and apologize; I should never have said that stuff to her."

He'd told Billy everything, about the fights, how bossy she was, how utterly and completely gorgeous she looked when she smiled... Billy was almost more plastered than he was.

"Next time you see her," the younger man said, "you can do all that, and tell her you love her."

"But what if she doesn't love me? What if she throws it back in my face?"

"Then suck it up and get on with your life. There are other fish in the sea, Hughes. Theoretically." Billy knocked back another shot. "Besides, if she's really as nice as you say she is, she'll spurn you kindly."

"No she won't," Hughes muttered darkly. "I know her. She acts nice, but she's got a mean, spiteful streak that comes out at the worst times. Like when she dumped hot soup on my head while I was bedridden."

"That was your fault, man. You made fun of her cooking. _Never_ make fun of a woman's cooking."

The black-haired man sighed and sculled the rest of his scotch. "You're right. I should probably get home."

"Yeah, me too."

Their stools scraped across the floor as they rose, and they parted out front in order to drag themselves drunkenly (and not-quite-so-drunkenly) home.

---------------EASTER 2021-------------

Kit walked along with Katz and Edward, suitcases in hand. Her heart was fluttering, could she really pull it off?

"Hey, let's take this carriage," Katz smiled, walking in. Edward and Kit both nodded, all putting their luggage away. Kit suddenly stood.

"Sorry, I just remembered," she said frowning. "I left something back at the station. I'll be right back."

Kit watched the train from inside the station, sighing as it chuffed away, heading back to London. Bag in hand, she turned and ordered a ticket for the Portkey to Blackpool Pier. While waiting for the time specified on her ticket, Kit took the time to buy some lunch, and gather her thoughts. Pulling the letter out of her pocket, she looked at it again.

'_They're only bluffing,'_ she thought, taking a bite of her salad roll. _'So where do we start?'_ Sighing, she put the paper away in her pocket once more, and stood with her lunch in one hand and suitcase in another. Heading to the room with the Portkey, Kit pulled out her ticket and grabbed hold of the device.

'_Ed,'_ she thought, sighing as more people gathered around the Portkey, _'Please, forgive me.'_ In a flash of white light, she was gone.

Draco, Alphonse and Winry were surprised when Katz and Edward joined them, saddened and sluggish.

"Katz? What's wrong?" Draco frowned, walking to his wife.

"…Kit…" Ed whispered. "She's… she disappeared."

"That can't happen," Winry said happily. "Come on, she's got to be on that train somewhere!" All three adults and the kids waited, watching the train as people piled off. Hours later, when it pulled out of the station, the families returned to Malfoy Manor, worried and startled.

"Kit can't just disappear like that," Ed whispered to himself, "Can she?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Katz said quietly. "She seemed to cheer up after Olivia's visit. Kit is strong, Ed, she won't let him get her again."


	39. In Which Relationships Develop

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything copyrighted. For a full list of fandoms, see me profile.

-April 3, 2021 -

Kit was gone. She'd been gone three days, and though Ed and Katz were worried, they didn't seem to be worried about it being foul play. Kit apparently needed serious alone time.

They'd Flooed Roy, but he didn't know anything, and now Hughes had disappeared. Roy and Riza did not seem worried about him either, but Emily was.

That's why she was locked in her room with her body weight's worth of wine stashed away. She'd already consumed three-fourths of a bottle, and was just sculling the last of another glass when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she mumbled.

"Em? Oh dear." Nina crept inside the room. "What's wrong?"

"Hughes," Emily muttered. "_Gone_. Men... they always _leave_." She poured the last of the bottle into the glass and took a deep drink.

"Oh," Nina whispered.

The elder girl turned to her best friend with haunted eyes. "What if he-what if he-before I-?"

"He'll be fine." She grabbed Emily's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Repeat after me, Emmy. Hughes will be fine."

"But what if he isn't? If he..." She could not bring herself to say the word. "If he-before I-I'll feel so _guilty_, Nina. And he-he thinks I hate him!"

Nina sighed and grabbed a bottle of wine, popping the cork and refilling Emily's glass before taking a swig. "You really are Auntie Katz's daughter."

Sometime later, as Nina was complaining about never getting any screentime over the past few chapters, there was a knock on the door.

"Emily, it's time for..." Katz froze as she surveyed the two girls, who were red-faced with drunken laughter. "What in the name of Merlin's wrinkly bottom are you doing?"

They dissolved into giggles. "Really Mama," Emily slurred. "Merlinsh wrinkly old bottom? Thash all you could come up with? Laaaaame."

"You've been drinking?" When her daughter waved an empty bottle, she frowned and ran a hand over her face. "Oh my Rowling, you're completely shitfaced."

Emily hiccupped and frowned, pointing a finger at her mother. "You're complaining about me drinking when Aunt Kit'sh dishappeared and Hughesh has too and they could be dead and you don't even give a shit and I do and I'm trying to forget how much I goddamn love him sho I _don't_ worry becaush that'sh all you keep shaying is don't worry but I am, I _am_ Mama becaush I love Hughesh. I love him, okay? And that's why I'm drinking, becaush I never told him and if he diesh it'll be all my fault." She began to weep.

Katz sighed. "Nina, I suggest you go to bed. I'll stay with Emily."

"But-" Nina began, but Katz glared at her, and she scurried from the room.

"Emmy. Emmy, baby..." Katz knelt on the floor and pulled Emily into her arms. As her daughter sobbed into her chest, she rubbed her back. "It's okay, baby. It'll all be okay."

"How can you shay that? You don't know where they are! I thought Kit was your besht friend!"

"C'mon, Emmy," Katz whispered. "Don't be like that. Of course I'm worried. Kit hasn't run off by herself in a long while, and doing it now, well... it certainly isn't the best time, but I have faith in her, baby. I'm sure she's up to something. Kit doesn't run away scared. She's a fighter, just like you and me."

"But you never look worried," the blonde witch sniffled.

"I am. We all are, but we're parents. We learn how to hide things. I know I can trust you, so I'll let you in on a secret. Edward... is a wreck, and I'm getting there too, but we are soldiering on for you kids. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Emily pulled away and nodded, wiping her eyes. She'd sobered up now. "I'm sorry, Mama."

Her mother smiled. "I know how hard it is, Emmy. I know about the fights. Hughes will be fine. He's Roy's pride and joy, and he if were worried about him, then I would be too, but he's not. Hughes is safe, wherever he is. He's probably just out finding himself, and when he has, he'll come back, and he'll find you waiting for him."

"There's another girl... Veronica, or Vivian, or V-something. He seemed really keen on her." She stared at her hands, feeling her throat closing up again.

Katz tapped her daughter's nose. "I heard from Riza that Hughes had come home drunk in late March complaining about Billy Havoc stealing his potential girlfriends. I don't suppose that means anything to you?"

Emily's mouth curved into a smile. "I... yeah. Thanks."

"Good. Now, help your old mother up, I think there's rain on the way and my legs are asleep."

-April 2021-

Winry cautiously knocked on the door to Edward's room, later in their holiday break. Pushing the door open she found the alchemist sitting, hunched over in a corner of the room.

"Edward?"

"What is it, Win?" he asked quietly, not looking at her.

She closed the door behind her, and walked over to her best friend. Her brother in law.

"You, Ed. What's wrong with you?" she asked lightly, kneeling to look at him eye to eye

"What do you think?" His golden eyes were hollow and unfocused.

"I'm sure she's okay," Winry said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please Ed. She wouldn't want you to be like this-"

"What if she's dead?" he asked brokenly. "If she's dead, it'll be all my fault."

"Edward," she said gruffly. "You couldn't have done anything; from what I heard from both you and Katz, she got away without you noticing." She sighed, letting her hands fall back into her lap.

There was a long silence, until Ed finally spoke. "Winry?"

"She's up to something," she whispered, looking at her hands. "I know she is, so please. Please Ed, don't give up."

"But I..." He sighed. "I'm still worried."

-Late May 2021-

"Scorpius?" A hand fell on his shoulder, and the boy jumped.

"R-Rose!" he stammered. She smiled kindly at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

He smiled back. "I know. I probably would have heard you coming, but I was sort of lost in thought."

Sliding into the chair beside him, she looked at him with her cinnamon-coloured eyes. "About?"

"Mum," he sighed. "I know it's Ki-Professor Mustang who's disappeared, but sometimes it seems as if Mum went with her. She's not... I don't think she's quite all there."

Rose frowned. "Have you spoken to her about it?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "She insists she's all right, and she's obviously doing okay teaching, but I'm afraid she's going to have a breakdown or something."

"A breakdown?" Her expression was quizzical.

Nodding, Scorpius replied, "She's... she had a hard childhood. As a result, she sometimes has... flashbacks. And now, there are..." He sighed. "It's really complicated. There are these things, I guess you could sort of compare them to Voldemort, except they're only after Mum and Professor Mustang. It's really hard to kill them, and Mum-she's really worried. Last December they got a note from them, and she had one of her attacks. That's why we didn't have Potions. She was up all night, freaking out."

"Oh, Scor," Rose breathed. "I had no idea."

He shrugged. "We've tried to keep it private. Emily's really shaken up too, 'cause Jay and Rosie's cousin, Hughes, has disappeared too. We think-we hope he's with Kit, but we don't know."

"Really? Emily seems like she's doing all right." She propped her chin on her fist as Scorpius let out a snort.

"Of course she'd seem fine, that's what she wants you to think. Em's like Mum. Independent. Bottles everything up inside until it explodes."

Her hand found his atop the table. "And what about you, Scorpius? How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. Just trying to stay strong and have faith. We'll get through this. After all, they fought in a war, didn't they?" He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"I'll help, if you want me to," she said after a few moments of silence. He stared at her as her cheeks turned pink. "To get you through it," she added quickly. "If you need to talk, or anything."

His smile widened, and she smiled back. "Thanks, Rose," he replied. "I'd appreciate that."

"Princess?" Emily closed her eyes and sighed.

"How many times, Tamaki? I told you, my name is Emily."

He brushed his hair from his eyes. "Sorry. Emily."

She looked back out the window, hugging her knees to her chest. Everything was green now... and finals were almost upon them, but Emily found that she could not bring herself to care. Hughes was gone, and so was Kit. Mama and Ed were falling apart, but they hid it well. She, on the other hand... she desperately craved a good bottle of wine, so she wouldn't dream-no, she rarely dreamed anymore. Instead, she had nightmares, about homunculi, and Hughes, and his body, cold and dead, his brilliant sapphire eyes staring at nothing. She shivered, and suddenly found a blanket draped across her shoulders.

Tamaki perched on the other end of sill. "You look troubled."

Shrugging, she did not look at him. What was the use? He wouldn't understand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she replied, her voice hollow. "I just want to be left alone."

"You sure?" He leaned in. "I think you do."

"I don't." She glared at him. "Go away."

Pushing himself off the ledge, he stood. "All right. If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"Whatever." She turned to face the window again.

He looked back once to see a tear making its way down her cheek, but sighed and left.

"Where are you, Hughes?" she whispered into the empty room. "Come back to me... please."

Near the end of May, Al noticed something troubling.

"Ed, you're hunching," he said, a frown on his face.

"'S nothing...," Ed muttered, sitting on the sofa. "Do it all the time..."

Winry's arm twitched. "You hunched like that when you came back to Resembool after fighting Kimblee."

" Your wounds have opened up again, haven't they?" Al asked.

Edward was silent, staring blankly at the book he'd opened.

"I'm going to kill you, Edward Elric," Winry stated.

Frowning herself, Katz said, "Clearly there is something I do not know, and it is going to interfere with your teaching. Spill, Fullmetal."

"Well," Ed began, but trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

"The idiot used his own life force to heal his abdomen when a post was rammed through it," Winry clarified.

"Should I add that he was fighting Kimblee at the time?" Al said.

The witch glared at Ed, then smacked the back of his head. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT," she snapped.

Ed groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "It was eighteen years ago, give me a break!"

"Eighteen years and you didn't get it fixed." Al's frown deepened as Ed did not reply.

" Automail strain wouldn't help," Winry added, glaring. "I know you, Elric. You're not exercising."

Katz stood and rolled up her sleeves. "Right, off to the infirmary with you. I'll Floo Izzy, we'll get you fixed up, and then, Edward Elric, we are going to spar. And I will KICK. YOUR. ASS." She grabbed Edward's arm and began dragging him off, muttering, "Stupid pigheaded alchemist."

-August-

"The number you have reached is currently not in service. Please hang up and try again."

"Argh!" The phone hit the opposite wall and bounced to the floor, still repeating its message.

Emily lay there on the floor, curled into the foetal position, as the mobile phone's screen blinked with a single word.

Hughes.

They still weren't back. Him and Kit. Ed looked more worn every day that went by. Over and over, she'd thought that maybe, just maybe, one of them would have a mobile, and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to reach them, to make sure he was safe, so she could sleep at night.

No luck.

She'd held off for so long. They'd left at the end of March, and it was mid-August now. So many days. Hours. Minutes. Seconds. Without him.

Now, when she'd finally lost control-she'd had half a bottle of wine, after all-she'd tried. She'd tried both their phones, and hadn't been too fussed when Kit didn't pick up, but...

"...hang up and try again."

Growling, Emily levered herself up and crawled over to the phone, which she shut with a snap.

It was a quarter after one in the morning. Everyone else was probably asleep.

One more try couldn't hurt, could it?

She ended up throwing it against the wall again, but this time ended the call before doing so.

As she laid her cheek against the cool stone floor, she sighed. His phone was disconnected. That meant he was still in Amestris, right? It didn't connect unless he was here on Earth.

'_Stupid,'_ she told herself. _'He probably left his phone at home. He could be anywhere.'_

Like dead.

Her fingers curled into a fist, nails scraping against the stone. No. He couldn't be dead. He was a skilled alchemist, for all she'd mocked him. Almost as good as Kit was.

Cor, he'd loved lighting fires in the winter. Anything to practice his flame alchemy. He'd explained it once to her. Something about the particles in the air, deconstructing the water to make oxygen and hydrogen? "Then all you need is the spark, and I can get that with these," he'd said, and held up a pair of gloves. They had transmutation circles on the backs, but otherwise seemed ordinary.

She'd laughed at him. Told him she bet it fizzled out like his dad did when Riza gave him that certain look of hers. Like a fuse in the rain.

Riza had laughed too, and told the story about Roy trying to battle a guy called Scar with his alchemy in the rain. The sniper had had to literally kick his legs out from under him to save his life.

A smile made its way across her lips. She could see Hughes laughing in her mind's eye, see him smiling at _her_, only for her.

Everything would be all right, she mused, as long as he came back safe and smiled at her like he'd used to.

-September-

Audrey arrived at the Astronomy Tower and promptly forgot all intentions of studying. A familiar figure was silhouetted against the starry sky. "Jay?" she whispered, taking a hesitant step forward.

The wizard didn't hear her, oblivious to the world. In his hand sat a pendant with a photo of Kit. "Where are you mum?" he whispered to himself, clutching the pendant. "Why did you leave?"

"Jay." She took another step. "Are you-are you-?" She didn't want to startle him, and so moved slowly, clutching the strap of her bag in her left hand.

"Why did she leave, Dree?" Jay whispered, hanging his head. "Why did mum _leave_?"

"I think-" she began, but hesitated again. "She had a good reason. She must've." Slowly, her hand moved forward, to lay on his shoulder, but she pulled it back, clenching her fist. "She _must_."

Jay turned to look at her. "I know... she should... it's just..." He looked away.

She sighed. "I know, Jay. I know. But... have faith in her, yeah?" Her hand rose again. Would he let her touch him, or spurn her?

Jay looked up at her. "Dree... be careful, yeah?"

Her hand dropped back to her side. Was he... concerned? For her? Audrey couldn't help but smile a little, then she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I always am. Unlike some people."

"Don't joke around, Dree," Jay whispered. "Mum is out there, with that freak- that _bastard_ on the loose. I don't think I can take someone else close to me... disappearing..." Blushing, Jay turned around to leave the corridor.

"Jay-" She reached out and grasped his sleeve.

He turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Dree?"

"I didn't-I-I'm sorry." She felt her face growing hot, but she didn't-she didn't want him mad at her. "I'm worried too, Jay. I am, honestly." Her grey eyes pleaded with him.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just take care of yourself, for me? Dad's a wreck. I know he's trying to hide it, but I can see he's taking it hard."

"Jay," Audrey whispered. "Mama's nearly as bad as Uncle Ed, but she's better at hiding it. They're both... it's-" She sighed, and on an impulse, wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

In return, Jay wrapped his arms around her. "I know Dree, I know," he whispered. "We have to be the strong ones, for our parents."

She buried her face in his chest. This, this was the Jean Elric she missed. "We do," she replied, her voice muffled. "We do."

"I'm sorry Dree," Jay whispered. They didn't hear the sluggish footsteps of Rick Taylor coming up behind them.

"J-dawg?" the Slytherin asked. "It _is_ you J-dawg. What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?" Jay pushed Dree away, his eyes hardened.

"Exactly what, Rick?" Jay asked, smirking. "C'mon, let's motor." He turned the Slytherin boy around by the shoulder, looking over his own briefly with apologetic eyes to Audrey before he lost sight of her.

Audrey sighed. She shouldn't have been surprised. Back to the new Jay it was, then. Turning her eyes to the stars, she let the tears come.

-October 28-

"Aunty Katz, have you seen Dad?"

The witch looked up to see Rosie Elric in front of her. "I have. I sent him home."

"Home? What's wrong with him?" Rosie asked.

"Probably the same thing as in May. He's not taking care of himself, and was certainly in no condition to teach." Katz leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Can-Can I go see him?" Rosie whispered. She remembered how her father looked in May, and he had only gotten more desperate and stressed as time passed.

"Certainly. He'll probably be very, very angry with me, though." She smirked. "I had to put him in a Body-Bind to get him to cooperate and all." Rising, she stretched. "I need a bit of a break anyway. Come on."

"Thank you, Aunty Katz," Rosie whispered, still worrying about her father. The comments about her father's uncooperative nature had made her smile though, at least he was still the father she loved deep down.

"You're welcome," the auburn-haired witch replied as she led the way into her rooms. "We're all concerned about him, of course." With a wave of her wand, she left a note on the door into the dorm she shared with Kit and Ed, then activated the fire.

When they reached the manor, both women were surprised to find Draco cleaning the floor.

"Uncle Draco," Rosie frowned. "What-what happened?"

"Katz?" Draco squeaked, surprised to find his wife home. "You've got good timing as always, Edward escaped his room. Insisted on getting himself some food. Please, can you go and stop him?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," she said, and headed off to the kitchen. "Edward Elric!" she roared upon finding him waist deep in the chest freezer. He jerked upwards, yelping as he hit his head on the lid.

"What, Katz?" Ed grumbled, turning around to glare at her, items in his hands.

Levelling her wand at him, she growled, "Bed. Now."

"But-food-" Ed whimpered.

"I'll take care of that," Rosie said, stepping into the kitchen. She ignored her father's measly squeak when she took the food items from his hands. "Now go back to bed. I saw Uncle Draco cleaning up your sick, dad." Ed whimpered again in defeat, and slowly trudged out of the kitchen, Katz following him with her wand at the back of his head.

"Honestly Edward. We do have house elves. They're here to help. You'd better thank poor Draco. If Kit were here she would have smacked you 'round the head, and then Winry'd throw a wrench at you for good measure."

At the mention of his missing wife, Edward's head hung further down, and he suppressed what would have become a full-on bawl.

"Kit..." he whispered, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"I miss her too, but that doesn't mean you can stop taking care of yourself," the exasperated witch said. "You and I both know she'd agree with me. Now, up to bed with you."

Wordlessly Edward followed through with Katz's order, collapsing into his bed and throwing up violently into the bucket provided.

"Stupid alchemist," she muttered, Banishing the bucket and handing him a new one. "You are going to stay here and get better. The lab is _off-limits_, do you hear me? No alchemy."

Ed chuckled, turning back slightly to look up at Katz. "Do you think... that I'm _that_ stupid?" He knew what had caused him to be so sick, and he wasn't going to dare test the limits of what his weakened body would let him do.

"Sometimes I think you are," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to worry," Ed sighed, leaning back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I used alchemy to try and fix this years ago, and all it did was stop it from bleeding. I'm not going to test how far I can heal it, or what I can do. Sorry for making you worry, Katz."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I should call Izzy again."

"I don't see why-" Ed gasped, wincing. Removing his arm from his stomach, he whimpered seeing the blood starting to stain his white shirt and the sheets of the bed. "K-Katz... maybe..."

"Well, _I_ certainly see why," she snarked, moving around the bed and yanking his shirt up. Poking his side with her wand, she muttered something, then glared at him. "I stopped the bleeding. Now, I'm going to call Izzy and see if she can't do more, and you're going to stay _right here_."

Ed nodded, silently watching her disappear from the room. "Kit...," he whispered once the witch was gone. "Where _are_ you...?"

Remembering the price he had paid for using his life force, Ed started to panic. Was this how long he had to live? Some eighteen years?

"Fuck that...," he grunted, trying to reach for his bedside table. He couldn't reach. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, I can't die here, not now, not without Kit!" He rolled over, grunting, and fell onto the floor. Kneeling, he scavenged through the drawer, his flesh arm around his middle.

"EDWARD ELRIC I LEAVE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND YOU'RE ALREADY DISOBEYING ME?"

"It's got to be there," Ed whispered crazily, running hands through his hair. "It-I can't go without-it's-I-"

The witch knelt beside him. "And where, exactly, do you think you're going?"

"T-The gate," Ed whispered, suddenly stopping. The few objects in his hands fell to the floor, as his eyes seemed to see straight through Katz. "N-No, I-I won't go. You can't force me, you can't!"

"You are not going to die," she told him, grunting as she lifted him onto the bed. "Cor, you're heavy for such a small person."

"No!" Ed screamed, flailing his arms. "NO, DON'T TAKE THEM. STOP IT. STOP IT!"

She slapped him. "Edward, get a hold of yourself!"

"Y-You can't do this, 'father'," Ed said weakly, "We won't let you... turning the state..."

"Ed," Katz told him, giving his shoulders a little shake, "c'mon. Don't do this to me. You're in _England_, not Amestris."

Ed's eyes closed, and his head flopped to one side. His breathing eased, no longer the panicked rapid pulse that was before.

"Papa!" Rosie exclaimed, running to the bedside.

"He's all right," the witch murmured, sitting back. "He's got a fever. Izzy should be coming over soon." She let her head fall back to hit the wall with a soft thump. "I'm afraid we're both going insane," she whispered, laying her hand over her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Rosie... she couldn't. She had to be strong.

"Aunty Katz...," Rosie whispered, walking over to the witch. "You don't have to hide anything from us you know. We're worried, but you're worried too."

"Oh, Rosie," she sighed. "You're so sweet." Tears gathered in her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away.

Rosie wrapped her arms around Katz. "I'm sure Mama'll come home soon. She's searching for something, I know it."

Katz patted her head. "I know it, too. Hughes will be with her, I'm sure, and hopefully he'll still be in love with poor Em, or I'm afraid she'll be heartbroken."

Rosie broke out of the hug, standing up. "I'm sure he will be, Aunty Katz."

"I think so too," she whispered, standing as well. "Now, come on, let's see about fixing the wards on the lab and getting your uncle to take over Ed's alchemy lessons."

Rosie nodded, looking over her shoulder at her sleeping father. "Let's go see Uncle Al."

Katz sighed as she watched the students eat and chatter three days later during the Halloween Feast. Edward was still at the manor, ill. Izzy had tried her best, but nothing had worked well enough to be a permanent solution. What they really needed was a miracle drug named Kit.

And it seemed that night, at the manor the miracle drug appeared. The window creaked quietly as it opened, the dark assailant sneaking through the crack and into the room. Just as quickly, the figure closed the window. Turning around, long black hair flowing in the slight breeze, Kit headed towards the bed where Edward slept, whimpering in his dreams.

"Shh," she whispered, gently running a finger across his forehead, down his cheek. "It's okay sweetie, I'm here now."

Reaching around to a pocket attached to her belt, Kit pulled out a small collection of bottles and organic materials, setting them on the bedside table before pulling up Edward's shirt slightly.

"It's aggravated," she whispered, reaching for a pen. Carefully, she drew small symbols around the wound, working quickly to place the natural materials over the alchemy array she had drawn into his skin.

"Kit..." he whispered.

"Shh, it'll be okay baby," she whispered back leaning over him to kiss him, a hand still on the array to activate it.

It wasn't until the alchemy started that he actually woke up, though. "K-Kit?"

"Shh," Kit whispered again, burying her head in his neck. She wasn't used to this Asian alchemy. She just hoped it worked.

"Kit," Ed whispered, arms moving to wrap around her. "What are you doing? Where have you been?"

"Around," she replied. The alchemy spell finished, and she fell into his arms. "How... do you feel?" she asked.

"I... what did you _do_?" His side didn't hurt at all... in fact, it felt better than ever.

"S'a little gift," she whispered. "I... think I found something to cure it."

"Well, I think it worked," he replied.

"Good," she sighed, burying her head in his neck.

He kissed her hair. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered, bringing her lips to his.

Groaning, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

Kit fingered the buttons of his shirt, deepening the kiss with him. Breaking away from him she whispered in his ear, "I'm an _idiot_ for disappearing."

"Yes," he replied breathlessly. "Yes, you certainly are."

Her hands wandered down his shirt, fiddling with the buttons until the garment flew open and let her run her hands over his chest.

Fingers finding the hem of her shirt, he pulled it up and over her head. "I love you," he breathed, kissing her neck.

"I love you too," she whispered, sneaking under the covers, pulling them up over her.

The following morning arrived, light shining on the bed. Kit sat up, rubbing her eyes. Looking to her side, Ed sleeping soundly for once, a small smile on his face, she smiled. Sighing, Kit slipped out of the bed and collected her clothes. Making sure she left no traces, she slipped out the window again, looking over her shoulder one last time to see Ed.

When he woke, Edward was not sure where he was. Had he-had Kit-? But she was not there. _'It must have been a dream,'_ he thought with a sigh.

-November 1-

Emily looked up as the mail arrived, then down as an envelope landed on her thankfully syrup-free pancakes. It was addressed simply-Emily Malfoy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But the handwriting was familiar. Her heart rose into her throat. Could it really be? Could it be from...

"Hughes," she breathed.

"What?" Bianca Zabini asked. "Who's it from?"

"I think-I think-Hughes," Emily answered. "I-I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you in Potions." She stood and hurried towards the dungeons.

Once in the relative safety of the empty Potions classroom, she opened the envelope. There was only one sheet of paper, and only one line of writing, but it was most certainly in Hughes's hand.

_It's all for you._

Tears sprang to her eyes as the door opened. It was her mother.

"Em? What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, she handed the page to her. She scanned it, then wrapped Emily in a hug. "This is good news, baby."

"I-but-if he..."

"No," Katz said firmly. "It means he's still alive, and Kit is too, and that he still cares, Emmy. He still cares about you, and he took the time from whatever he's doing to tell you that."

Emily threw her arms around her mother. "You're right Mama. Should I write him back, or-?"

"Probably be best not to. It might get him into trouble."

She nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am; I'm your mother. Now go and fetch your things. It's nearly time for class."

Hugging her once more, Emily practically skipped off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

-November 2021-

"I want to make a difference." Audrey said thoughtfully. "To… I dunno, inspire someone."

"You already have," Jay replied.

"Oh really?"

"I mean… you inspire me." She rolled her eyes.

"Great. Ta ever so much, Jay."

"What?" He looked a little hurt.

"It's a great feeling, knowing you inspire someone to be a narcissistic bully," she answered, a tinge of nastiness in her tone.

"I…." He stared at her, speechless. Pushing her glasses up, she turned away from him.

"That's what I thought."

"Dree, what do you want from me?" he demanded, his tone angry.

"Nothing." She would not look at him.

"Obviously you want something, or you wouldn't spend time with me. Come on, spill."

"I said nothing."

"Dree…." He reached out to grasp her hand, but she pulled it back, standing.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled.

"Then tell me what's wrong! What the hell do you want?"

"I want the old Jay back!" she finally snapped, tears filling her eyes. "The one that played with me, the smart, funny, kind one, not the jerkass you've turned into!"

"_What_?"

"You heard me!" Her shoulders trembled in her fury. "You're a jerk, Jean Elric, one that picks on the little guy just to get your kicks! Just to play along with peer pressure! I hate it! I hate _you_!"

With that, she fled, leaving Jay to stare after her in shock.

That night, Jay stormed into the bathhouse of the Slytherin dorm. He ignored comments from Velez, Dean and Blake about various girls in the year below them and their complaints about schoolwork, instead submerging himself beneath the boiling water.

What _had_ he become?

Audrey's words still stuck in his mind. _"You're a jerk, Jean Elric!"_ Emerging from the water, he swam over towards his green Slytherin towel and wrapped it around his waist as he left the bath.

Meanwhile, Audrey was staring out the window of her dorm room. Cassidy had tried to get her to come play Gobstones, or even study, but she hadn't felt like it. In fact, she'd felt a little nauseous since she'd yelled at Jay. Had she gone too far?

Jay stood at the basin, looking at it. His gaze shifted upward, and he stumbled backwards. He couldn't recognize the face that was staring back at him, but he knew where it seemed familiar. Kimblee, drenched in the rain.

"I... I'm _not_ that bastard!" he roared, clapping his hands to imitate his father's infamous move.

Her mother was walking with Ed on the grounds. What were they talking about? Sighing, Audrey rested her forehead against the cool glass and closed her eyes.

With shards of the mirror scattered on the floor, the three other fifth year boys came scrambling out of the bath to find what was happening. Jay, with his transformed rings, continued to slash and dice at his neck, long locks of black hair falling to the floor. With each swipe, he proceeded to growl through his teeth, "I. Am. Not. Kimblee!"

Where on earth was Kit? Audrey had the horrible feeling that as bad as things were now, they would get worse before long, and that maybe... What if Kit never came home? Ed would - he would... She hastily rubbed her eyes. _'No,'_ she told herself sternly, letting her forehead hit the window with a little more force than was necessary, _'I won't think of things like that.'_

Jay stormed out of the dormitory minutes later, fully dressed and sporting his new, rough haircut. He crushed through the damp grass on the way to the Quidditch stadium.

Audrey frowned and blinked in order to bring her vision back into focus. Someone was walking towards the stadium. It looked like-she squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. It _was_ Jay!

Ignoring the fact that she was in her pyjamas, she grabbed her cloak, slipped on the nearest pair of shoes, and raced out of the room. She needed to apologise.

Jay staggered into the Slytherin locker room of the stadium. The memory of his father's past, of the memories he had shared of Zolf. J. Kimblee. They circled his head, clouding his judgment.

"I've... been such a fool... damn... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" He turned around to stare at a full-length mirror in the room. Of course, one of the girls on the team a few years ago insisted on having a mirror. "Back then... I thought I was like Dad...," he whispered. With a fist, he punched the floor. "What the hell was I thinking? I've been more like damn Kimblee than Dad ever was!"

She could hear him yelling as she approached the stadium, and quickened her pace. Of course he was angry. How stupid could she have been?

Then he said the name "Kimblee," and she faltered, overbalancing and falling onto the half-frozen ground. She let out a shriek as she fell, throwing out her hand, and her glasses flew off her face to land several feet away.

"Dammit," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Her ankle was twisted-she'd felt it go as she stumbled. There'd be no more running after him tonight. However, she pulled herself into a sitting position, made the habitual move to push her glasses up her nose and, finding they were not there, cursed loudly.

Jay, stopping in his rant heard a shriek from outside. Spotting Audrey, he slowly started to walk towards her.

Hearing the rustle of footsteps in the grass, Audrey looked up. She couldn't make out his features quite as well as she'd have liked, but she knew it was Jay. He took several more steps, and then they both winced as there was a crunching noise.

"There go my glasses," she muttered, flopping backward onto the ground. "Figures."

"Don't be like that," Jay whispered, kneeling down to look at the broken glasses. He clapped his hands together, and pressed his fingers to the fragments. Holding up a fixed pair of glasses, he handed them to her. "Yours, Dree."

She slid them on, blinking several times to readjust her eyes. He'd fixed them. Sitting up, Audrey looked away. "Thanks, I guess."

Where had her courage gone? Hadn't she been coming out here to apologise?

"I'm sorry, Dree." It was barely a whisper, but both could hear his words in the still night.

"Yeah," she muttered, looking down at her hands. "Me too."

"I never realised what an _idiot_ I've been," Jay muttered, burying his head between his knees.

"Hence the 'idiot' part," she replied, rolling her eyes. Honestly, men were so stupid sometimes.

"Yeah," Jay muttered, "Shouldn't be idiot-not harsh enough for _him_."

She finally looked up at him, and gasped.

"I couldn't believe it," Jay whispered, looking up at her. "I never knew that I _looked_ like that bastard."

"Your hair," Audrey whispered back, rising to her knees. Her fingers itched to touch it, to assess the damage, but she held back.

"I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I _look_ like him Dree," Jay whispered. "Not after-Not after what Dad showed me."

She settled for laying her hand atop his. "You look too much like your parents to look like him, Jay. I think your mum sees your dad in you, not _him_."

He gripped her hand. He wanted to believe her. In his heart he knew she was right. "I've acted more like _him_ than my father Dree. I'm a disgrace."

"No," she said firmly, her grey eyes stern. "Despite your multiple faults, your parents are both very proud of you."

"I doubt they're proud of the pain I've caused _you_ Dree," he snapped. "I'm a horrible jerk, you said that yourself!"

She jerked her hand out of his. "You're right about that. You _are_," she replied waspishly.

"And I hate myself for it!" Jay howled, running hands through his short hair.

That howl almost broke her heart. Emily would have walked away. She'd have told him that he'd have to do more than that to get back into her good graces, but Audrey was not Emily, not to mention the fact that her ankle was beginning to swell and she'd have had trouble walking away in the first place. Her throat closed up.

"You should," she managed to choke out, turning tearful eyes on him. "I felt like an idiot for liking you all these years, despite all the crap you were pulling, all the means things you did. I kept telling myself to move on, but I"-she bit her lip and looked away-"I couldn't. I knew you were better than that. Deep down, I knew, and yet you kept doing horrid things to people, and I doubted myself, and it's been tearing me up inside."

"Dree," he croaked. "You... you deserve better than me. You deserve better than a jerk that can't see what's right in front of him."

"Least you can see you're blind when it comes to that," she sniffled, "but what if I don't want better? I just-what I said earlier-the old Jay. Less jerk."

Jay chuckled through his own sniffle. "I've always admired you Dree, from the start."

Shivering with the cold, she smiled. "And I you. I've-I've loved you forever, first as a brother, and now…." She trailed off, blushing.

Wordlessly, Jay pulled her into his arms and buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Audrey's fingers ran through his hair. The position they were in was hurting her ankle, but she did not care. What mattered was that he was finally realising what had gone wrong in their relationship. Sure, she'd had to guide him a little, but the point was-he knew.

"I forgive you," she murmured, her lips against his ear.

He sighed against the touch, and pulled back from Audrey's shoulder to kiss her instead.

Shocked, it took her a moment to realise that yes, it really was Jay kissing her. _Kissing_ her. Her first kiss, and he was the one she was sharing it with. What if she did it wrong? She hastily pulled away, her whole face burning.

"Sorry," Jay whispered. He pulled her up from the ground, supporting her back with one arm, her legs with his other. "To the hospital wing."

"I-no, I'm all right. It-it isn't you." She looked at anything but him. "I just-I've never kissed anyone before and-I-put me down, I'm fine."

"No you're not," Jay sighed, walking towards the castle. "Something I picked up from Alex. That and you generally don't yelp in pain if you just fall over-I'm guessing twisted or sprained ankle."

If her face could have gotten redder, she was certain it would have. "Er, yeah."

Her mother and Ed met them in the entrance hall. "Audrey!" Katz cried softly. "What happened?"

"I went for a walk and tripped and twisted my ankle," she lied.

The witch's left eyebrow rose. "Outside, in your pyjamas?"

Caught in her fib, Audrey went crimson again. "Okay fine, I was-um." She looked at Jay, wondering how much she should say.

"She came to apologize, Professor," Jay answered. "We were having an argument. And, like she said. She tripped, and twisted her ankle."

Katz crossed her arms. "An argument, huh?"

"It's nothing," Jay said. "Just a stupid petty argument." He didn't really want to confront this kind of situation _right now_. He was pretty sure Audrey didn't either.

She sighed. "Very well. Come, down to my rooms, and we'll fix her up." Turning, she led them downstairs after exchanging a long look with Ed.

"A-Are you sure?" Jay frowned. "I thought we were supposed to take injured students to the hospital wing."

"A twisted ankle is an easy fix for me," Katz said. "If you'll remember, I did it quite often with seven children running around my home."

Jay grinned sheepishly, resisting the urge to hide his face in Audrey's shoulder. "To my credit _I_ haven't been running around the mansion for years!" he snickered.

Audrey patted his head. "I haven't either, but you have to admit Mama _does_ have the experience. I trust her." Yawning, she laid her head against his chest, feeling warm and safe.

Jay looked down, smiling. "Yeah, you're right Dree."

Katz opened the door to her suite of rooms and motioned for Jay to set Audrey on the couch. He did so, and sat next to her as the elder witch bent to examine her daughter's ankle.

"It doesn't hurt much," Audrey said.

"No, it's not bad," Katz replied, pulling her wand from her sleeve and tapping the ankle in question. "There, all fixed. Go easy on it, though. You can stay here tonight if you'd like."

"I... well, I guess going up all those stairs _would_ be a bad idea," Audrey said thoughtfully.

"Stay here with your mum, Dree," Jay sighed. "Get better, okay? Maybe I'll see you at Hogsmeade on Saturday." He wondered if she caught onto his offer as he turned to leave.

Her cheeks tinged pink. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I-Jay?"

He turned around, eyebrows raised. "Dree?"

"Thank you," she whispered, turning to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Anytime Dree," he smiled, turning to walk away. Raising a hand as he reached the door, he bid the Malfoy women a farewell.

Katz looked at her daughter, then at Jay, then back at Audrey, an eyebrow raised. "Something you'd like to tell me?"

"Not really." Audrey willed her cheeks to stop burning.

Her mother made a noncommittal sound, then stood. With a wave of her wand, the couch turned into a bed. "Go to sleep then. You've got my class in the morning, after all."

Audrey nodded and allowed her mother to tuck her in. _'Hogsmeade,'_ she thought, letting a smile grace her lips. _'A date. With Jay. A real, proper date.'_ With that to look forward to, she drifted to sleep.

Jay walked down the corridor, his footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

"Oi, Jean!" Edward shouted, chasing after his son. "What was going on back there?"

"Nothing," Jay shrugged, walking along.

"You're just as slippery as Alphonse," Ed groaned, joining Jay at his side. "I won't tease you Jay, if you've got a-WHAT THE HELL?" Jay, shocked by his father's sudden outburst finally acknowledged him with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean 'what the hell,' Dad?" he asked. Ed, face fallen, pointed shakily at Jay's head.

"Y-Y-Your h-hair!"

Katz peeked out into the corridor. "Shhh!" she said. "People are sleeping. Also, Jay, your hair looks dreadful. Don't show up in my classroom with it like that." Her head withdrew and the door shut.

Jay stared at the spot where his aunt had disappeared. "But-" he stammered. "How the hell do I _fix_ my hackjob haircut?"

"Well, we could Floo Cissa and have her fix it, though she may be asleep by now." Ed sighed. "If-well, I suppose Winry could do it." He'd started to say 'if your mother were here' but it was too painful to think about. "Come on, let's go Floo your aunt from my rooms."

"'Kay." Jay shrugged, hands in pockets. Quietly the pair returned to Ed's rooms, and called Winry to correct the haircut Jay had given himself.

-Saturday-

Audrey nervously tucked hair behind her ear. She'd worn it down today, instead of her usual braid. What if he didn't like it? Scanning the entrance hall, she spotted his Slytherin friends, but no Jay. Had he had second thoughts?

Jay watched her from behind, smiling. Slowly, carefully and quietly he approached her and leaned over her shoulder. "You look beautiful except for that frown, Dree."

She must have jumped about three feet into the air. Pressing a hand to her chest, she squeaked, "Jay! It-It's you!"

He grinned at her. "Yep, pretty sure it's me Dree."

Heat suffused into her cheeks. "Yeah, I... was afraid you'd changed your mind... when I didn't see you with your friends." _'Cool, act cool,'_ she told herself fiercely.

"Deedee, I don't break my promises," Jay smiled, grabbing her hand. "Now come on, or we'll be late."

He hadn't called her that in ages. "'Kay." She smiled shyly back at him as they headed off the grounds.

"I want you to enjoy this as much as you can, Dree," Jay sighed as they walked down the path towards Hogsmeade. "Scor and Rosie are going to be locking me in the library any day now."

Audrey squeezed his hand. "I know. Studying for Mama's big test. She's kind of evil, having those things every term."

"Not just that," Jay frowned. "I'm a fifth year now, Dree. We've got OWLs coming up in April."

"Oh yeah." She blushed. "Forgot about that. Uh, where to first?"

"I don't mind," he smiled, leaning over her shoulder. "You lead."

"I could do with a hot drink. It's a bit chilly," she murmured, shivering slightly.

"Come on then," Jay said, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer. "Pity Richard doesn't have a connection with the Three Broomsticks."

She shrugged. "I've got money."

"Hey hey, I have money too, Dree," Jay laughed. "It's just a pity that we can't get a discount here, so I can splurge more elsewhere."

"Oh, I see." Splurge on what, exactly? She looked up at him as he pushed the door open, but he didn't notice her gaze. "There's a table over there in the corner." It was further away from Cassidy and her friends, and Scorpius and the Roses, and Emily was in the opposite corner with several boys, Nina, and Bianca Zabini, looking thoroughly put-out as she nursed something that Audrey suspected was stronger than butterbeer.

"Come on then," he smiled, leading her over to the table. "Looks rather busy, it's like everyone is here."

She sat down and stared nervously at the tabletop. He looked good today, much better than she did. Would he kiss her again? Strangely, she hoped so.

"You should wear your hair down more often," he added, taking a seat. "It's beautiful."

Her cheeks were turning pink again. "Th-thanks," she muttered. "Your hair is... well, it looks better than the other night. Much better. Though I... well, I kind of... preferred it longer." _'Shut up, shut up!'_ she screamed at herself. _'Overdoing it!'_

"Yeah," he frowned, running a hand through the shortened lengths. "I kinda regret it now myself, but... you get why I did it, don't you Dree?"

Nodding, she said, "Yeah. I do." Her lips curved into a smile. Maybe he felt as awkward as she did.

"How's Katz been, with everything going on?" he asked, putting hands around a hot beverage as it reached the table.

"She's... coping. Just like your dad." Her hands wrapped around her own mug. "Dad thinks if your mum isn't home by Christmas, she may fall apart, though." To hide the worry in her voice, she said this while raising the cup to her lips.

"If that's what Uncle Draco thinks, then I'm worried about Dad," Jay frowned, looking at his mug. "I've heard things from other students about a different 'Elric' taking Alchemy sometimes."

"Maybe we should have Uncle Al and Grampa come to teach," she whispered. "And yet, now that I think of it, that might be a bad idea. Teaching... well, I think it keeps their minds off her, at least for a little while."

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "Maybe I should write a letter to Uncle Roy, he's her brother. Maybe he can suggest something."

"Yeah." Audrey propped her chin on her left hand, gazing across the room. "I hope she comes back soon. Hughes, too. Emily's starting to act like Mama."

"I'm sure things will be fine," Jay said, gently placing his hand over hers. "When the Major came over in our childhood, remember? He told us stories about Mum and Dad when they lived in Amestris. I'm sure she's still as tough as she was in the stories Major Armstrong told us." He couldn't help but laugh lightly as he pictured the bulky, blonde-haired man telling them things would be fine.

"You're right." She smiled at him before lifting her drink to her lips again, only to find that it was empty.

"You too?" Jay asked, peering at her mug.

"Mmhmm."

"C'mon then, let's go" he smiled, standing up and holding out a hand to her.

She took it and allowed him to help her up. "Where're we going?"

"Firstly, to Gladrags." Jay winked. "Scor told me there's something that you've had your eye on for a while now. Feel like showing?"

Her face went pink. "Uh. Yeah, but it's just... frivolity. I don't actually need it or anything, I'd much rather have chocolate or books or..." But he was already leading her over to the shop and, resigned to the fact that he would insist on seeing it, she led him over to a rack of silk dress robes. "It's uh, this one," she muttered, indicating one of a lovely lavender shade and pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's... way too expensive though, and there's nothing I'd wear it to, and..."

"Yule Ball," Jay said lightly. "It'd look beautiful on you Dree."

"I'm not a fourth year though," she whispered, fingers caressing the fabric.

"Next year then," he said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "You never know, something might come up between then and now that you could wear it for. Like New Year's."

She smiled. "Yeah." _'If Kit's back,'_ she thought, but didn't say it aloud. She didn't want to ruin the good mood he was in.

"Take it over, I just want to go and check something else," he whispered in her ear, before walking away to another part of the store.

Staring after him in shock, she suddenly realised that yes, he was... he was going to buy her the dress. Before she could let her brain get the better of her, Audrey hurried over to the counter with the dress and stood there nervously waiting for Jay to get back.

He joined her at the counter minutes later, with a simple silver chain.

"You sure you have the money for this, kid?" the assistant asked. Jay shook his head, and produced a small bag of coins.

"Should be enough for the dress and the chain," he said airily.

Audrey blushed, but gave the assistant a glare. She could have threatened to have him fired - it was what Emily would have done - but instead settled for the passive-aggressive approach and resolved to speak to her mother about it.

The pair left the store, Audrey's new dress all nicely packed away in a box that Jay insisted he carry for her. "Do you think we can stop by Dervish and Banges?" he asked as they neared the shop in question.

"Oh, sure!" She'd been meaning to look for a Sneakoscope, and now was her chance.

Jay grinned and walked with her, hand in hand, to Dervish and Banges. Once inside, he followed her to the Sneakoscopes, while keeping an eye out for the working assistant.

"This one will do nicely, I think," Audrey said, lifting one and testing the weight of it in her palm. "Small enough to carry in my bag and all."

"Do you want to pay for it, or do you want me to?" Jay asked, looking around the shop.

"I can pay for it. You paid for my dress and all," she murmured. "I'm gonna look around a bit more; I think the assistant's over by the Foe Glasses." Smiling at his raised eyebrow, she reached up and tapped his nose. "You came here with a purpose, Jay. I'm not blind." With that, she moved off to examine a rack of bags.

Shaking his head and laughing slightly, Jay headed over to the Foe Glasses. "Well Russ? Have any of the things I ordered come in yet?" he asked, finally finding the man he had been looking for.

"Jay!" the assistant grinned. "I think some of it's come in. Remind me what it was you needed?"

The student frowned. "You should have a list of the supplies I need. But at the moment, I just need some sulphur crystals, a bottle of sand, and another pack of trace elements."

Audrey couldn't help but listen in as she moved through the shop. She'd learned enough about alchemy to know he was doing something, but _what_ exactly? Well. It was his business. She just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Strange combination Jay," Russell frowned, pulling some bottles and boxes from under the register. "Even after two years of your crazy orders, I've never seen sand and sulphur at the same time-come to think of it you _never_ order sand."

Jay shrugged, pulling out coins to pay for the supplies. "Sand's just silicon. Easy silicon," he answered cryptically, handing over the money. With his supplies happily snug in his bag, he joined up with Audrey again.

Audrey paid for her Sneakoscope, then they headed back into the chilly autumn air. "So...," she said.

"Mm?" Jay turned to her, hand grasping hers as they started walking down the streets.

Her fingers curled around his, and she couldn't help but smile. "Where now?"

"Don't mind," he answered. "Lunch? Or do you want to head back to the castle?"

"Uhhhh..." The growl her stomach made just then answered for her. She'd been too nervous to eat breakfast. "Lunch, I guess."

Jay laughed. "Back to the Broomsticks then?"

"Good idea." She was pink again, she just knew it, and it wasn't from the wind that whipped their faces. Why was she so _awkward_?

"Dree, this is your first date, isn't it?" Jay asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yeah," she whispered, staring at her feet as she pushed her glasses up with her free hand.

"I'm glad," Jay whispered back , pulling her close and letting go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her. "I don't know what I'd do if someone else had done something to hurt you."

All her fears, her nervousness went away in that moment. She felt safe, and loved, and even if he hadn't said yet that he loved her, somehow she knew, and warmth flowed through her even as the butterflies in her belly flitted around madly.

"And right now, I'm going to have to do something to myself if we don't get you some food!" he grinned, opening the door to the inn.

She chuckled and headed into the main room. Most everyone had cleared out, including their siblings. Sliding into a booth, she picked up a menu and perused its contents. "Shepherd's pie sounds good."

"Shepherd's pie it is then," Jay smiled, turning around to catch the attention of a waitress.

"And some butterbeer, maybe," she added to the waitress, then smiled at Jay as she walked off.

"So, enjoying your first date Dree?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm still kinda... nervous, but yeah, I'm having fun."

"I guess I can kind of relate," Jay nodded. "Even though we've grown up together."

She blinked. "You... you were nervous too?"

"Yeah, worrying that I'd stuff up, be a jerk, not be anything like the old Jay you remember..." He frowned.

Her hand found his on the table. "You were... perfect," she whispered. "Wonderful. I... thank you."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "Thank _you_ Dree," he whispered.

The food arrived then, and Audrey was saved from replying. She had no idea what to say to that. Was he thanking her for going on a date with him? Or was it for something deeper, for helping him realise how he'd changed?

They ate their lunch, making casual conversation, and then returned to the castle. As they reached the gates, Jay stopped.

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

He turned to her, and gently cupped her face with a hand. "Absolutely nothing," he replied, kissing her.

Her arms snaked around his neck. He was kissing her again, and this time, she didn't care if she did it wrong. She couldn't, could she? Not with Jay. He wouldn't mind. She knew that now.


End file.
